Leo's settled down! 5
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: This links three stories- author note inside. Leo and my OC Louisa Smith-Jackson (Percy's long lost twin sister) get all lovey dovey after Louisa's healing months (read Louisa's downfall). Leo's been her rock and now they're... wait, that's spoilers. if you want to know, read and review! :D T for some language
1. Author's note PLEASE READ

**This is based on Leo and Louisa's relationship. (Louisa is my OC- Percy's younger twin sister- they were separated at birth). I do not own Percy Jackson, but like I said, Louisa is my OC. **

**This fic links up **_**Marine Life**_**, **_**Leo's secret**_** and **_**Louisa's downfall**_** (sequel to **_**Surprise**_**). Feel free to read any of them. **

**Please review! **


	2. Movie night

Leo set the hot chocolate in front of Louisa.

"Thanks, Leo." She mumbled, picking the mini-marshmallows from the hot drink. Leo sat next to her, nursing his own hot drink. He watched Louisa carefully, noticing the dark shadows under her eyes, the paleness of her skin and how thin she was.

Louisa put the marshmallows in a little pile next to her.

"Lou, you're supposed to eat them."

"Not hungry." Leo sighed, hearing that excuse for the thousandth time.

"Lou, you have to eat. You can't not eat."

"Double negative." She muttered, lifting the cup to her lips. Leo rolled his eyes at her before getting up and going to the fridge. He studied the contents intently, rummaging through endless stacks of chocolate and new, unopened packs of fruit and vegetables, (Sally made sure he had healthy food amongst all the unhealthy).

"Got it." Leo stood up straight, smiling proudly at the pot in his hands. "Greek yoghurt." He looked at Louisa. "Want some?"

"Do I have a choice?" Louisa sighed.

"Not really." Leo grinned. He shut the fridge and turned to a drawer behind him, pulling it open and retrieving a silver spoon.

"But I ain't hungry."

"Lou, whose apartment is this?" She sighed irritably.

"Yours." Leo smirked.

"Which makes me in charge, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"My apartment, my rules."

"Leo, who's my dad?"

"Poseidon."

"Can I remind ya I can kick ya ass with water?" Leo set the Greek yoghurt and the spoon in front of her.

"And I can burn yours." He countered, smiling slightly. This was one of their usual arguments. "My apartment, my rules." He repeated, sitting down. "Right now, I don't care your dad is. I care about you not eating."

"Ain't hungry."

"Same old excuses, Lou. Just eat."

"No."

"I'll buy you cookies." Leo grinned slyly.

"Don't want none."

"Hotdogs?" Louisa hesitated, but shook her head. "Sure? Jessica said that you liked them."

"What will it take for you ta shut up?" Leo pointed at the Greek yoghurt. Louisa sighed. "Ain't got any honey."

"I'm sorry, what?" Leo sat forward, cupping an ear. Louisa grumbled something. "Still didn't catch that."

"Can I please have some honey?" Louisa said through gritted teeth.

"Of course you can!" Leo laughed, bouncing to his feet. Louisa muttered something. "Excuse me, but _what _did you say?" He stopped searching the cupboards to lean forward over her shoulder, going for intimidating but had to stifle laughter.

"Didn't say nothin'."

"Oh yeah?"

"Honey."

"Yeah, what?"

"Not you, ya idiot." Louisa shook her head at him. "Just get me the honey." Leo raised his eyebrows. Louisa sighed again, getting annoyed at his stubborn immaturity. "Please?"

"Better. _Honey_." He turned back to the open cupboard.

"Leo, I'll kick ya ass."

"I'll burn ya ass." Leo said, trying to mimic her accent. He felt her glare on the back of his head. "I'll be quiet."

"Better be."

"OK, quiet time's over. Found the honey." Leo returned to his seat and popped the honey in front of her, not taking his hand from it. Louisa didn't say anything, so he moved the honey towards him a little bit.

"Thanks."

"No, the other one." Louisa looked confused for a second. Leo smiled, all angelic-like.

"Fine." Louisa grumbled. "Thank-you Sir Leo-Fire-King-Ultimate-Handy-Man-Captain-of-the-Argo-Two-Valdez."

"You remembered!" Leo laughed, handing her the honey. "Well, most of it."

"You've changed it again?"

"Yup."

"Oh gods." Louisa opened the pot of Greek yoghurt and ladled honey onto the top. Greek yoghurt was the easiest thing for her to eat. It didn't hurt her throat and it didn't make her feel sick either. "Leo, why are ya so kind when I ain't?"

"You are kind, Lou." She gave him The Look. "Well, you can be." She nodded, refilling her spoon. "Besides, I told Percy I'd help look after you."

"I don't need lookin' after."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly have I been doing for the past month?" Louisa thought for a few seconds, spoon still in her mouth. Leo couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful look that had come across her tired features.

Louisa pointed the spoon at him.

"Helpin' me."

"Looking after you."

"Helpin' me."

"Looking after you."

"Helpin' me." They continued with their repetitive argument between Louisa eating the yoghurt and both of them drinking their hot chocolates.

"How about we compromise?" Louisa shot him a quizzical look, filling her mouth with yoghurt. "I'm helping you get back on your feet by making sure you're eating and whatnot. How about that?"

"That's a longer way of sayin' you're lookin' after me. Which ya ain't." She added quickly. "Ya helpin' me. I don't like the compromise."

"I'll throw in some hotdogs."

"How many?" Louisa sounded interested as she put the lid back on the yoghurt pot.

"Two."

"Mmm… I dunno. What's the compromise again?" Leo grinned his lopsided grin and repeated the compromise. "I still don't like it…" Louisa said slowly, "but I'm likin' this idea of hotdogs."

"I can arrange for you to meet up with Jessica."

"Really?"

"Yup." Louisa hadn't seen her foster mother for well over a year. "Compromise, hotdogs and a day with Jessica. Sound good?" **(If you're wondering who Jessica is, read **_**Louisa's Past**_**). **

"Does actually."

"Good. Don't forget the marshmallows." Leo took back the honey and yoghurt, putting it away. He reached for the spoon, but Louisa moved it from his hand. "Lou, give me the spoon."

"Take it then." Louisa challenged, moving the spoon every time he tried to get it.

"Lou, gimme the spoon."

"Get one from ya tool belt."

"I don't need a spoon, but I gotta clean that one."

"I'll do it." She insisted, getting to her feet.

"Sure?"

"Leo, it's a spoon. It's not goin' ta kill me." Leo didn't say anything, but picked up their empty mugs.

"At least let me do these."

"No."

"Why not?" Louisa held her hand under the running tap as it warmed up. Leo set the mugs down and reached for the washing up liquid.

Louisa froze, looking out of the window above the sink. "What's the matter?" Leo asked, all humour gone, looking out the window himself. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He did have a daughter of Poseidon next to him, so he was surprised that monsters weren't raining down on them.

"This is your apartment, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Louisa smirked, dropping the spoon into a mug.

"Your apartment, your washin' up."

"Lou!"

"Wut?"

"You had me worried then! I thought there was a monster or something!" Louisa waved it off.

"Leo, I'd know if there was one. I'm smart like that."

"I noticed." Leo mumbled, turning the tap off and plunging the washing up into the bowl. "You can at least dry, Lou."

"Not my apartment." She smirked.

"You're the guest. My apartment, my rules, my guest, do as you're told."

"No." Louisa stuck her tongue out childishly. Leo smiled at her.

"Please? I'll throw in an extra hotdog."

"_Two_ extra hotdogs."

"Yeah, two."

"Ya have yaself a deal, Valdez."

Five minutes later, the two friends were sat on the sofa, trying to decide which movie to watch. **(All films are in italics).**

"_Transformers_." Louisa insisted.

"_Clash of the Titans_."

"_Bruce Almighty_."

"_Evan Almighty_."

"_Yes man_."

"_Twilight_." Louisa glared at him. "Joking. Jeez, Lou. You looked ready to kill me."

"_Twilight_ _sucks_." Louisa's tone was venomous.

"I take it you're Team Jacob then?" Louisa glowered at him. Somehow, Leo found the nerve to laugh, resulting in her punching him in the shoulder.

"Look, Valdez, fire or no, I can still kick ya ass faster than ya can say ya stinkin' title."

"I'm not sure I want to try that." Leo and Louisa watched each other, her angrier than him. He was mildly challenging and cheekier. She was ready to pounce.

Leo faltered as the plumbing in his walls started to rattle. "Lou, please don't bust the plumbing. I just want to watch a film."

"I'm not watchin' _Twilight_."

"I was joking, Lou. Honestly. I don't even have Twilight, so you're safe."

"Yeah, right. I bet it's under ya pillow 'n' ya kiss Sir Sparkly goodnight every night."

"Oh sure. That's exactly what I do."

"_Transformers_."

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_."

"_Saw_." Leo looked at her. "Wut? They're funny."

"You're seriously twisted."

"Thanks."

"I'm not watching _Saw_."

"Scared?"

"No. Sane." Leo thought for a minute. "How about… how about we go down to the rental store and see what we find? Have a movie night?"

"_Transformers_."

"You have some obsession with that, don't you?"

"Bumblebee's awesome."

"So is Optimus Prime."

"He's too posh for ma likin'."

"Ah, I see. So silent Bumblebee is good for you?"

"Yup. He's like a yellow ninja." Louisa got up. "Come on, I want those hotdogs." Leo chuckled and stood.

* * *

At the video shop, Leo and Louisa were having the same problem.

"_Thirteen ghosts_ looks good."

"Lou, again, you're twisted."

"Again, Valdez, thanks. What about this one?" She held up _Pulse_.

"I've seen that." Leo freed a DVD from its shelf. "This one?" He asked, holding up _Get Smart_.

"That's that _Evan Almighty_ guy."

"Well done. Wanna watch it?" Louisa took the case and studied the back. After a few seconds, she frowned.

"Damn dyslexia." She muttered. Leo chuckled, looking back at the films.

"This one." He said definitely. Louisa looked up from the dancing letters to see Leo was holding a _Winnie the Pooh _film.

"Seriously?"

"Tigger's good."

"That's the only thing I like about _Winnie the Pooh_." Louisa returned her attention to _Get Smart_. Leo put his child film back and searched through the shelves.

He turned round to suggest _Avengers_ to Louisa to see she had wandered off. _Get Smart _had been put back on the top shelf, upside-down.

"Lou!" Leo moved quickly along the aisle. "Lou, where'd you go?" He walked past an intersection in the aisle, coming across more DVDs that had been turned upside-down in the top shelf. "Lou!"

"Boo!" Leo whirled round, his hands on his tool belt. Louisa was laughing at him.

"Lou, you had me worried!" He paused. "Again!" She was still laughing. "You're horrible."

"T-thanks." She said, trying to quieten her laughs.

"You haven't… _borrowed_ any sweets, have you?"

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"Right. Come on, we've got a film to pick."

"What's this? Leo Valdez not gettin' his own back?"

"Want to watch _Snakes on a plane_, Lou?" Louisa's expression hardened. "That's what I thought. Come on." Louisa was quiet for a few minutes, but she didn't wander off.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up."

"Sorry, Ms. Impatient, but I don't know what film to watch."

"_Transformers_."

"No."

"I'm goin' off you." She told him. Leo turned to look at her.

"Go off me completely and I'll make you watch that Justin Bieber movie."

"Ya wouldn't _dare_." Leo smirked at her before returning his attention to the stacks of films. "What about _Resident Evil_?"

"No."

"_Dodgeball_?"

"Maybe."

"What about… uh…" Leo looked round to see Louisa frowning at a DVD cover. "Actually not that one." Her eyes slid to the one next to it. "That one!" She insisted.

Leo picked the DVD up, seeing that it was _300_. "That's the one with Piper's dad in, ain't it?" **(It is, isn't it?)**

"We'll get this one, Lou. What others?"

"You pick one." She said.

Back at Leo's apartment, they had _300, The Woman in Black_, _Get Smart, Battle: Los Angeles_ and _Battleship_ to watch. They also had tons of chocolate, sweets **(candy for you Americans :P ) **and popcorn. Louisa still had two hotdogs, which suited her fine. She had shared her second hotdog with Leo, having eaten more than enough food than she had for a long time.

"Which one first?" Leo asked, holding the DVDs out to her. Louisa studied them.

"_Get Smart_. That's the comedy. We'll leave the best 'til last." She motioned at the action films. Leo grinned approvingly and set the film up. When he sat back down, Louisa had helped herself to sweet popcorn.

Their movie night was great fun. During _The Woman in Black_, Louisa had ordered 'Harry' to get his wand out and blow the house up. She had also tried to blow the candles out, so that the Woman in Black could get 'Harry' while he was trapped in the dark. She had successfully turned the first forty-five minutes of the film into a comedy. The dead, young boy climbing out of the marshes had unnerved her, but she tried not to show it. The old fashioned toy monkey with the cymbals didn't seem to have a made a big fan with Louisa either.

When they had watched all the films, it was late and they had eaten half of their junk food supplies and Louisa's last two hotdogs that Leo had heated up in his hands.

"You alright, Lou?" Leo asked her as she yawned.

"Yeah, thanks." She stretched and got up, collecting the rubbish.

"Feeling better now you've eaten?" Leo got up to help her.

"Uh… ta be honest, yeah."

"See. I can be right."

"Sometimes." They collected the last of the litter in silence. Scenes of the various films they had watched swam through Leo's head, merging together somehow to create a mini-film.

Louisa's voice cut through his daydream. "Ya should try 'n' make one of those alien ships."

"Huh?" Leo said brilliantly, following her to the kitchen to dump their trash.

"From _Battleship_."

"Bit advanced for me, Lou. I could try though. But it won't be full scale model, so don't get any ideas about attacking any one in it."

"You were gonna do the same." Louisa sulked. Leo hesitated before nodding admittedly. "Both of us could use it. Squash monsters underfoot 'n' all that crap." Leo gave a laugh, making her smile.

Leo would later look back on that moment with pride and relief.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?" Leo hesitated again, this time out of nerves. "You OK, Leo?" She looked out the window behind her. "Ain't no monsters so what-?" Leo cut her off by stepping forward and pressing his lips to hers.

She was shocked and tense. Leo would have liked for her to respond, but she was still tense, so he pulled away.

Louisa looked as if she didn't know what to do. She locked eyes with Leo, seeing the nervousness and the slight fear. She had a feeling as to why he moved back- he didn't want to unsettle her by bringing back bad memories. _For the millionth time, curse Luke_.

"Lou, say something."

"Uh…" Was her brilliant response. Leo smiled sadly. Louisa mentally shook herself, moved forward and hugged him. Leo was surprised at first, but hugged her back. "Ya know I could've slammed ya inta the ground with water for that." Leo found himself laughing.

"Oh, you're brilliant, Lou."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." They stood happily in each other's arms until Louisa yawned again.

"Tired?" He felt her nod against his chest. "You take my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No, I'll take the sofa. Ya can keep ya bed."

"It's my apartment, Lou. Do as you're told."

"No. I'm sleepin' on the sofa. Ya sleepin' in ya own bed. End of story." She had that stubborn you're-not-changing-my-mind tone. Leo mentally sighed, quickly formulating a plan.

"Fine." They freed each other to get themselves sorted for bed.

When Leo was certain Louisa wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he moved forward and lifted her in his arms. She was worryingly thin and light, but she had eaten better today than she had for a long time, even if her diet today had mainly consisted of junk food.

* * *

Louisa woke up to find herself alone **(emphasis on the ALONE)** in Leo's bed.

"Git!" She cursed, jumping up. In the living room, she saw Leo sound asleep on the sofa. She nearly stormed over there and shouted at him to wake up, but she caught herself.

Leo woke with a start, spluttering and drenched to the skin in ice cold water.

"Lou!"

"I said stay in ya own bed!"

"Yeah, OK… but _cold _water at…" He looked at the clock, eyes widening at the time. "_At two o'clock in the morning_?"

"That the time?" Leo groaned and got up. He had only slept for just under two hours.

"Ugh… I need coffee."

"But a warm shower first, dude. Ya ain't me or Percy so ya gonna get a cold or somethin' from that water."

"Yeah. Then you can be my nurse."

"Fat chance." Louisa scoffed, but she smiled as if she liked the idea. Leo grumbled, leaving for the bathroom. Louisa prodded the sofa and it dried instantly. It was still warm from where Leo had slept. She settled down quickly, pulling the warm, thick blanket around her shoulders.

When Leo returned, Louisa was asleep. He didn't feel like being on the end of her wrath again, so he reluctantly went to his own bed.

He settled under the covers, the smell of the dark blue Lynx shower gel (deep sea enriched mint or something like that) lingering on the sheets. Louisa hated 'crappy girly shower shit'. Leo didn't mind. His Lynx smelt good on her.

* * *

For the second time that early morning, Leo was woken up. This time, it was his bedroom door creaking open.

He groaned at the noise and at the hallway light flooding his room. Covering his head with his pillow, he made a mental note to fix that damn door.

"Leo?" Leo peeked out from under his pillow. Louisa stood nervously in the doorway. Earlier she had borrowed an old T-shirt (obviously red) and some old, black pyjama bottoms from him.

Again, he liked her in his stuff, but he would never voice it. He liked his head on his shoulders.

"Lou?" Leo sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's the matter?" Louisa didn't say anything. Leo looked up at her, squinting in the light that framed her. He asked something that he had never thought he would ask- "Are you… crying?"

"Allergies." She mumbled, turning her head away. Leo kicked back his duvet and got up, not caring that he wore only a blue T-shirt and boxers.

He stopped in front of her, holding her head gently in his hands, making her look at him. Her eyes were teary and tear tracks glistened dimly in the light that fell on her face. Louisa _never _cried. Not even when she got back.

It seemed the bottled up emotions were taking their toll.

"What's the matter, Lou?" A flicker of pain sliced through her eyes. "Nightmare?"

"_That_ nightmare." She said quietly. Leo wrapped her in his arms. Even in her sleep, she had flashbacks of what had happened. She still smelt faintly of Lynx, but there was a more natural smell about her- cinnamon. Spicy, but sometimes nice- like Louisa.

"It's OK, Lou. I won't let him get you again."

"I don't like him."

"I'm not surprised." Her arms shifted around his waist as she sought further comfort. Leo tightened his hold on her, rubbing her back in a comforting fashion.

* * *

It was half ten when Leo woke again. He had his arms around… Louisa. Louisa, who had her head on his chest. Worryingly, one of her hands was at his throat. All she had to do was close her fist slightly and she would have him choking for air. Leo tried not to think about that.

_Louisa was in his bed_. Leo wasn't sure whether or not to freak or jump about in joy.

They hadn't done anything. Leo had just been a source of comfort. Louisa couldn't face sleeping on her own in case the nightmares returned.

But Louisa was _here_...


	3. Louisa VS Pothos

Louisa stood in the throne room with her brother, his son and wife on her left and Grover on her right.

The gods had called her here.

A nagging feeling in the back of her mind made her believe she was in 'deep shit trouble', as she had told Chiron earlier. Chiron had tutted at her for her language and reassured her she wasn't in trouble of any depth.

If she wasn't in trouble, why did her dad have a face like thunder?

"Louisa Smith-Jackson." Zeus called.

"Uh… yeah?" Percy nudged her. "I mean, yes Lord Zeus?" Louisa hated formalities.

"You have been recognised. Step forward." Louisa hesitated for a split second, before remembering she used to have arguments with Zeus for funsies.

She pulled herself together and moved forward.

The gods were unnervingly silent, staring at her monotonously.

"Following recent and past misfortunate events caused by your selfless actions to defend your family and loyalty to the gods, the council have decided a proposition for you." Athena said. Annabeth had told Louisa that maybe; just _maybe_ the goddess of wisdom had more respect for Louisa than she did for Percy, mainly because of what had happened.

Louisa looked at her father. He gave a reassuring nod, his thunderous look easing slightly as he gave a small smile.

"OK?" Zeus raised his left hand. A flash of lightning brushed his fingertips and struck the floor at his feet. The mortals shielded their eyes until the lightning died down. A glowing, fiery orb hovered in the air, tongues of flame licking the air briefly before returning to its source.

"Hestia, sister, announce your presence." Zeus ordered. The fire in the hearth grew warmer and friendlier, dancing merrily. As casual as anything, Hestia stepped out of the flames wearing her usual brown dress and a white shawl. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties - motherly and caring.

The flames clung to her lovingly until she simply brushed them away. She bowed to Zeus.

"Zeus, brother." Zeus gave a nod before returning his stern blue gaze to Louisa.

"Hestia will bestow upon you a gift." Louisa held her uncle's gaze briefly before looking at Hestia. The goddess had stepped up to the fiery orb, tenderly placing her hands either side of it. The fire twisted up her arms gracefully, brushing through her hair and down her back.

In Hestia's hands was a simple Greek jar.

"Oh wow…" Percy mumbled. Louisa restrained herself from turning round and asking him what had wowed him.

Hestia moved forward with the grace of the dancing flames behind her. She smiled warmly and motherly at Louisa.

"Louisa Smith-Jackson," Louisa was still getting used to the 'Jackson' on the end of her name, "I present you with hope." Hestia held the jar out to her.

Louisa didn't take it.

Hestia's smile remained, but she titled her head to the side slightly in curiosity. "Is something the matter?"

"That's Pandora's jar."

"It is." Hestia beamed at her. "The gods deem you worthy of having it."

"I have hope. I'm not gonna take it from anyone." Hestia's smile broadened with pride. Louisa had been worried that the gods would blast her for refusing a gift.

"You speak wisely, child." Athena commented. Her expression softened towards Louisa, but the warning look the goddess had towards her rival's children remained in her stormy grey eyes. "The gods made the right choice."

Louisa refrained herself from saying 'for once'.

Instead she said, "What choice?"

"A night with me, preferably." Poseidon, if possible, angered further, glaring at something to the right of the thrones.

A man walked out of the shadows, stretching the white, feathery angel like wings on his back. He had thick dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, with broad shoulders and built like a swordsman with a narrow waist. He was nearing six foot, his wingspan nearing double that. He wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt that had the first few buttons undone, showing his tanned chest.

_Pouf_, Louisa thought, smirking slightly.

"Pothos, you were not summoned to this meeting." Poseidon growled. Thunder boomed overhead.

Percy and Louisa were trying to place Pothos in the Greek mythology they did know. Thankfully, Annabeth was nearby.

"He's one of the three Erotes."

"Oh them." Percy said at the same time Louisa said, "One of the three who?"

"Erotes."

"Dunno 'em."

"I'll explain later."

"'Kay."

Pothos smiled at Louisa. His smile was seductive, but Louisa didn't fall for his charms. Instead she returned her gaze to Hestia. The goddess's smile had been replaced with worry. Noticing Louisa's attention was on her, she smiled reassuringly, carefully holding Pandora's jar closer to her.

Pothos strolled leisurely over to Louisa, hands behind his back and studying her curiously. Hestia moved back.

Louisa clenched her fists, stopping herself from slamming the creepy smile off of Pothos's too handsome face.

Pothos stopped in front of her, his smile still in place. Louisa glared at him.

"I know what happened." He told her. "There are many emotional and mental scars left." He reached out to her. Louisa grabbed his wrist in a death grip. His smile faltered slightly, but then it returned, seductive and cocky. "Feisty one, eh?" He snatched his hand away. "I can help take those scars away."

"Get away from my sister." Percy growled, stepping between Louisa and Pothos. Pothos looked mildly surprised at the intrusion, but merely waved it off.

"She'll come to me eventually."

"In ya dreams, ya lil-"

"Louisa, watch the language in the presence of the council." Her father warned, trying to keep his temper from his voice. Louisa fell silent.

"Obedient as well." Percy's hand went to his pocket. "I wouldn't bother with the toothpick, boy."

"Pothos, be gone!" Zeus demanded. Pothos gave a nod, but turned back to Louisa.

"Fourth floor. Room 218. If you get lost, just ask her." He nodded at Annabeth. Annabeth glared back, shifting her hold into something protective around her son. "Marvellous work, you've done by the way."

"Pothos!" Zeus warned. Pothos gave another nod to Zeus.

"I'll see you at five." Louisa shoved her brother out the way, her sword growing in her hand. In one blurred movement and 1.6 seconds, Louisa had the tip of her blade at Pothos's throat. "The feistier the better."

"How'd the ladies like ya without a head?" Louisa snarled, digging the blade's point deeper into his throat. A slither of golden ichor dribbled from a shallow wound.

"This one? Loyal to the gods? Mmm… you might want to revise your decisions."

"Loyal ta the _gods_. Not little shits."

Poseidon rose, turning into a whirlpool that gradually became smaller as it moved towards them. When the whirlpool dissolved back into the air, Poseidon was the size of a regular guy- of similar height to Percy.

The sea god closed his hand around Louisa's upper arm.

"Louisa, join me for a walk."

"After I've ripped his wings off."

"I am sure Lord Zeus will deal with him." Poseidon looked at his brother. Zeus gave a curt nod. "Thank-you brother." Poseidon dragged his daughter away. Louisa continued to glare at Pothos.

"I'll see you later, Louisa." Pothos called. Louisa's eyes flared with renewed anger.

"Come near me again… 'n' I'll fuckin' kill you." Poseidon pulled her out of the throne room.

When Leo stepped out of the elevator, the first thing he noticed was the monstrous storm cloud hanging over Olympus.

Either Poseidon was really ticked off or one of the twins was getting angry.

Knowing gods and demigods, it would probably be all three of them.

Leo wound through the amazing village, taking in every incredible detail. Marble buildings, all designed from the Greek era. Annabeth's work was the bomb. Although… a dancing statue would like nice there… and a bench will turbo boosters would go ideal over there… mmm…

Leo was on his way to the throne room, when he heard something from a little way down the corridor.

Changing direction, he walked out onto the gardens. There was a section for each of the twelve Olympian gods. According to Annabeth, there was a section for each god and goddess all over the grounds. She had designed them with the god/goddess's personal help, Demeter, Persephone and any other flower/gardening/season gods.

Pacing in- obviously- Poseidon's sector of the garden was an agitated Louisa. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was Poseidon.

The water in the fountain was bubbling furiously. A gut feeling told Leo the stirring of the water wasn't being caused by the present god.

He looked closer to the fountain. It was of Poseidon and his two children. The statue of the god had his arms around his children and they were all smiling. Carved in the circular plinth that they stood on were tridents, all criss-crossing and covering the edges of the plinth. The water was being projected into the air from a small opening behind the three statues, falling over them as if they stood under a waterfall. In the water were miniature versions of various and beautiful sea plant life, exotic fish swimming madly through them as the water continued to bubble and thrash.

Leo returned his attention to Louisa. She had disappeared behind the fountain.

"Mr. Valdez." Leo looked at the god.

"Lord Poseidon." Leo greeted, bowing. The god smiled in acknowledgement.

"I see you appreciate Annabeth's fine work here." He gestured at the statue.

"Yeah, it's cool." Leo's eyes flicked to the statue of Louisa. "What's up with Lou?" Poseidon's smile faltered slightly.

"Pothos."

"Who?"

"One of the three Erotes."

"Oh… erm…" Poseidon waved him on. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Pothos made a few… _suggestions_ towards Louisa. Obviously, she wasn't happy about that."

"Obviously." Leo muttered.

"Will you sit with her? I must check that Zeus has dealt with Pothos suitably and that Percy hasn't killed him either."

"Yes sir."

"Thank-you." Leo averted his gaze as Poseidon flashed away.

"Lou?" Leo called, walking forward.

"Go away."

"Lou, it's me." She didn't say anything. "The lovable, flammable Leo."

"I don't care if it's the president, just go away." Leo ventured forward. Louisa was sitting on the ground, leaning against the fountain. She looked murderous.

Leo bravely sat next to her.

"What if I was the president?"

"Keep dreamin', Valdez."

"Thanks for your support."

"Anytime." Her tone remained monotonous, an angry power burning in her sea green eyes.

"You're scaring the fish."

"What fish?" Leo nodded at the fish in the fountain. "Oh, those fish." She knelt up and dipped her hand in the water. A few nearby fish crowded round her, butting her hand affectionately. "Sorry, guys. Just kinda pissed off at the moment." The water relaxed and the fish calmed down, resuming their swims at less frantic paces.

Louisa withdrew her hand. Leo noticed it was still perfectly dry as she slouched against the fountain again.

"What are the Erotes?" He asked.

"Ask Annabeth. She knows."

"As always." Louisa nodded, looking at the ground between her toes. "What happened exactly, Lou?"

"That git… Pooface-"

"Pothos."

"Whatever. He… well, he kinda walked out the shadows when the gods were talkin' 'bout somethin' 'n' then he was being all Mr. Lovey Dovey Crap. Percy got pissed off. Dad got pissed off."

"You got majorly pissed off."

"Enough to hold him at sword point."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Lou, you're a twisted marvel."

"Thanks."

"What happened then?"

"He kept makin' _suggestions_ as Dad called 'em. I told him if he comes near me I'm gonna fuckin' kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"In front of your dad and the other Olympians?"

"Yup."

"You're not bothered, are you?"

"Nope." Leo bumped her with his shoulder.

"That's the old Lou. Doing shit for the sake of doing shit." Louisa gaped at him.

"Oh my gods, did Leo Valdez swear?" Leo elbowed her again, smiling a lopsided smile. "Who are ya 'n' what have ya done with ma fire boy?"

"Two things- _boy_?" He sounded offended.

"Yep."

"And _your_ fire boy?"

"Luckily, you were on discount."

"Oh thanks." Leo slumped against the fountain. Louisa smiled sweetly at him. "You're like marmite."

"Marmite?" Louisa said, her smiling faltering as a look of curiosity passed over her features. "Seriously? Just, _seriously_?"

"Let me explain." She glared at him. "Well, you're like marmite 'cos it's either people hate you or they love you."

"What 'bout you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like marmite or not?"

"Marmite… well, not really." She looked away, but not before he saw the slight flicker of pain in her eyes. He took her hand. "You're more like ice-cream right now."

"Why am I food all of a sudden?"

"I'm hungry."

"Figures." She sighed. "Why am I like ice-cream?"

"Cold, but sweet." She gave a soft laugh, smiling slightly. They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while.

Leo sighed, having plucked up the stupidity and courage to ask something that had been on his mind for a while. "Lou?"

"Mmm?" He tugged on her hand. She looked at him.

"Will you go out with me?" She blinked at him. He remembered how he had summoned the bravery to kiss her about two months ago. She had reacted by giving him a hug after he had pulled back instead of returning the kiss.

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I thought we were." It was Leo's turn to be confused. Louisa looked down. "Well, ya did kinda kiss me a while back. 'N' I went ta you when I had that nightmare…" Leo remembered- he had woken up with Louisa asleep on his front- they hadn't done anything.

"How about we make it official then?" He asked, tugging on her hand again to get her attention. She looked relieved.

"OK." Leo grinned like an idiot as he wrapped Louisa in his arms.

Pooface could bring it on.


	4. Kicking ass and first words

Louisa woke up in a king sized bed. She remembered going for a stroll with Leo around the Olympus grounds. Then they had gone to dinner- where she and Percy had a hotdog and cheeseburger fight- Apollo and Hermes joined in. Having a hot dog thrown at you by a god hurts.

"Morning Lou." Louisa looked around lazily. Leo was sitting in a chair by the window. It was sunrise. Naturally, he had a coffee. "You should have some god-made coffee. It's the best."

"I will later. Remind me." Leo nodded. "What cha doin' in here anyways?"

"Oh, Pooface was lurking about, so I made him think that you were… err…"

"With you?" Louisa finished. Leo nodded hesitantly. "That was very brave of you."

"Which is exactly why I've had three coffees since two this morning."

"What the hell were ya doin' up at two?"

"Dad took me to some super cool forges and we've been tinkering all morning." Louisa noticed the faint smudges of oil and dirt on his fingers.

"Anythin' for me?" Leo chuckled.

"I tried a boomerang that shot stun lasers, but it didn't quite work."

"Keep tryin'. I want one."

"I thought you might."

"Ah, she's up now." Leo was shocked and scared at the sudden change in Louisa's expression. The second Pothos stepped foot into Louisa's room, she went from happy and humorous to pissed off and dangerous.

_Mental note twenty-eight: Don't get on a daughter of Poseidon's nerves. _Leo thought, slouching in seat and sipping from his coffee. He was so going to be hyper later.

"I told ya if ya came near me I'll fuckin' kill ya."

"Yes, I know." Louisa glared at him, sitting up and reaching for her watch. Pothos held his hand up and the watch zoomed across the room. He closed his fingers around it.

Thunder boomed outside as Louisa's eyes flared a darker, more powerful green. "I told you I like the feisty girls, but ones without weapons are more preferable."

"Ya have three seconds ta leave or I'll be usin' ya wings ta make feather pillows." Pothos raised a dark eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"I would start running." Leo said helpfully from where he sat. Pothos's cocky smirk faded as he remembered Leo was in the room.

"That's several seconds too long." Louisa grabbed the nearest thing- an antique lamp- and threw it across the room. Pothos ducked in time.

Louisa was up and slamming her fist into Pothos's face faster than Leo could say 'coffee'.

Violence first thing in the morning was a good way to wake the brain up.

Pothos staggered back, golden ichor pouring from his nose. Louisa advanced.

_Mental note twenty-nine: Do not be on the receiving end from any violence from Louisa. _

Louisa landed a heavy blow to Pothos's stomach and then kicked him away. He landed heavily, Louisa's watch flying from his hand.

She darted forward and snatched it out of the air with lightning fast reflexes. In two seconds, it was on her wrist and then a sword.

"On ya feet!" She ordered angrily through gritted teeth. Pothos groaned, rolling onto his front and pushing himself up.

The second he was on his feet and facing her, he received a golden gash across his chest. He looked stunned. Louisa wasn't finished.

She added more and more injuries to him- chest, face, and limbs-anything she could.

Pothos fell back. Louisa stepped forward, slamming the hilt of her sword into his gut. Pothos double over. Louisa kicked him hard in his sensitive part. Pothos fell to his knees, holding his injured parts.

Leo thought it was a good time to step in. He jumped up and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Louisa's waist just as she was about to slice Pothos's head off.

Louisa struggled against him, throwing her sword at Pothos. One of his wings became embedded into the floor. The minor god screamed in agony, golden ichor staining the dark blue carpet.

"What is going on?" Poseidon stepped into the room. He took in the injured god, his protesting daughter and the struggling Leo. "Ah." Poseidon slammed the bottom of his trident into the ground. Pothos vanished in a tidal wave. Louisa's sword was still were it had been, at an angle, hilt pointed at the ceiling. "My child, you must calm yourself. Mr. Valdez may get hurt."

Something registered in Louisa's anger clouded mind.

She slowly stopped struggling, breathing heavily. Poseidon moved forward. "Let her go." Leo carefully let Louisa go, cautious of the fact that she might run rampant around Olympus on the search for Pothos to kill him properly.

Poseidon rested his hand on Louisa's shoulder. "I will talk to Zeus and see what we can do. Pothos was banned last night; threatened with the removal of his wings should he disobey Zeus's orders."

"Can I do it?"

"I will tell Zeus you volunteered." Louisa smiled grimly. "Stay in here. I will return later." Poseidon dropped his hand and moved to the door.

"Dad." Poseidon looked back. Louisa hesitated. "Thanks."

"Merely doing my job as a father, Louisa." Louisa's smile wasn't so grim this time- warmer and friendlier. "Percy and Annabeth will be along in twenty minutes. You might want to get things cleaned up."

"Yes Dad." Poseidon left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Lou?"

"Mm?"

"You good now?"

"I'll be better when I've ripped his wings off."

"For someone speaking so calmly, you're kind of scary."

"Thanks." Leo grinned. Louisa diverted her attention to the ichor stain on the floor. "Why'd he have ta be such a cissy?"

"You're majorly scary when you hold a sword."

"Thanks."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Get cleaned up. I'll see what I can do."

"Sure?"

"Lou, I'm hyped up on coffee. I need something to do."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Annabeth knocked on the door to Louisa's borrowed bedroom on the second floor of the guest building. It was a new structure, the top and fifth floor entirely used for the sole purpose of demigod and minor godly training.

"Yeah!" Louisa called. She sounded surprisingly calm for someone who had floored a minor god earlier less than half an hour ago.

Annabeth opened the door. "Hey." Louisa frowned slightly. "Where's Percy?"

"He's having some new shoe trouble."

"When'd he get new shoes?"

"New _shoe_. You'll see in a minute." Louisa and Leo sat on the edge of the bed, him behind her. Leo was brushing her hair with a soft bristle brush. "What are you doing?"

"I figured brushing her hair helps her calm down."

"Ah. Very smart for you, Leo."

"Thanks." Annabeth took a step back and looked down the hall. Percy was slowly making his way along the corridor, looking down at his right foot.

"Percy, hurry up!" Percy looked up and grinned.

"I would. But my new shoe isn't easy to walk with."

"What're ya on about?"

"Lou, come here." Louisa got up and bounded over to Annabeth. Leo dumped the brush and followed.

Percy's 'new shoe' was Tobias, who was sat on his father's foot and clinging to Percy's leg. Tobias was giggling like mad.

Louisa and Leo laughed.

"Oy, Squirtface!" Tobias looked round and squealed excitedly. "Hi to ya too." Tobias made to wave, but thought better of it when he nearly toppled to the floor.

"Lau Lau!" He cried. All the grown-ups blinked in amazement.

"That's not fair!" Percy protested.

"Lau! Lau!" Tobias looked thoughtfully. "Lou!" He seemed proud of himself.

Louisa laughed triumphantly, moving forward. Percy stopped in his tracks. Tobias freed himself from his father's foot and sat on the floor as Louisa approached.

Louisa crouched, holding her hands out to her nephew. "Lou!" Tobias laughed, closing his chubby fingers around her thumbs.

"Traitor!" Percy hissed. Tobias looked up at his father with a look of pure innocence.

"He's not a traitor, are ya, Squirtface?" Tobias looked back at his aunt. "Ya just know which of us is the better twin."

"Excuse me, Lou, but he hasn't said 'mom' either."

"Clearly I'm the better person." Louisa stood, holding her nephew.

"Lou!"

"That's me." Louisa grinned, chucking Tobias under the chin.

**Please review! **


	5. The wait was worth it

**This is two months on. **

Leo woke to the panicked shouting of his name.

"I'm here, I'm here…" He mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's up?" Louisa didn't answer, suddenly hugging him, almost relieved. Leo dropped his arms around her. "That nightmare?"

"'N' another." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's OK. Whatever happened isn't gonna happen, OK?" She nodded, but was still tense. Leo knew she wasn't a 100% reassured.

Louisa shifted, lifting her head. Leo looked down at her. "You OK, Lou?" She didn't move or speak, staring into his eyes. Normally, holding Louisa's gaze often ended with dead arms and lots of bruises. But the usual, daring glare wasn't there.

There was something else.

Before Leo could figure out what it was, she was kissing him. Leo was a bit surprised at first before he relaxed and returned the kiss.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but with a hidden passion.

Like any other teenage boy, Leo had had fantasies, just not as… _physical_ as the norm.

Just holding and kissing her was enough.

They parted. Leo remained in some dreamy and mildly content hazy state. "That was nice." He smiled. Louisa's expression remained blank, but her eyes held worry. "You could do it again if you like." Louisa didn't move, not taking her eyes from his.

Maybe Aphrodite was at work or Leo actually knew what he was doing.

He lowered his voice. "Is it my turn, Lou?" A flicker of confusion passed through her eyes. She started to speak, but Leo cut her off, brushing his lips over hers. They hovered, millimetres from each other, practically sharing air.

Leo reached behind her, running his fingers through her thick, raven hair. A few seconds passed and his fingers were freed from her hair and trailing down her back.

Louisa, growing impatient, grabbed the front of his T-shirt and pulled him to her.

This kiss was deeper, more passionate.

Three months it had taken. Nearly four. That amount of time for Louisa to heal with family guidance and Leo's persistence, caring nature and sense of humour.

But the wait was worth it.

**Please review! **

**And someone please read some of my other fics cos I'm dying to know what you guys think! :D **


	6. Old promise

Leo stretched, his fingers brushing against something soft and warm.

He opened his eyes sleepily, looking to his right. Louisa was asleep next to him, her back to him. Her bare skin glowed healthily in the faint light of the rising sun from behind the curtains.

Leo remembered the events of last night and smiled fondly.

Louisa mumbled and shifted in her sleep. Leo shifted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He nuzzled the back of her neck, lips grazing her soft skin. She squirmed, laughing and moaning in annoyance at the same time.

"Morning." Leo mumbled against her skin.

"Go back ta sleep." Leo rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Louisa shifted again to look at him. "Now go back ta sleep." She rested her head on his shoulder and settled down.

"Yes ma'am." She kneed him in a sensitive part. Leo groaned in pain. _Mental note thirty-one: do not call Louisa 'ma'am'. _"Sorry, _Lou_." She gave a content nod, resting her forehead against the side of his neck.

A few hours later, Louisa woke with a start, waking Leo up by accidently punching his nose.

"My schnoz!" Leo protested, covering his nose with both hands. "What was that for?"

"I… err… panicked?"

"And hit me in the nose?" She made an odd movement between a nod and a shake of the head. "Ow." She giggled feebly, but her eyes were still nervous. Louisa gently removed his hands. Thankfully he wasn't bleeding. "Why'd you panic?" She hesitated. Leo read the fear in her eyes. "Was it _that _nightmare?" She nodded slowly. "Lou, he won't get you again. Not while I'm with you."

"Ya real sweet, Leo."

"Thank-you." He brushed her hair from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. "Want some brekkie?" He asked.

"Ya read ma mind." She got up gracefully and disappeared into the ensuite. Leo watched her go, once again remembering what had happened last night.

He got up himself, plucking his boxers from the floor. He was fully dressed in a minute.

Leo stretched the kink from his back, listening to the shower running.

Leaving the bathroom smelling of Lynx deep sea enriched mint, Louisa was welcomed by the smell of frying bacon. She moved around, picking up her clothes from yesterday.

When she entered the kitchen, Leo was setting bacon sandwiches down on the table.

"You smell nice." He told her, smiling cheekily.

"I'd say the same 'bout you if it was true." Leo glared at her, but he was laughing seconds later.

"You're horrible."

"Thanks." She sat in her chair and instantly attacked the bacon sandwiches. Say what you like about Leo, but the dude knew how to fry bacon.

Leo sat on the adjacent side of the table, his leg brushing against hers. He tucked into his own bacon sandwich, tomato ketchup leaking out the sides.

"Lou?" He said through a mouthful. Louisa was too busy chewing on bacon sandwiches, so she looked at him to show she was listening. "Err… I was thinking about that promise I made you." She looked confused. "The one before you left for tour." **(Read _Marine Life_ if you don't know what I'm on about :P )**Louisa refused to quit her Marine job. Percy would be leaving today, so they would be venturing over to Annabeth's to allow Louisa to hold up her end of the twins' promise on the Styx.

Leo hesitated. "Lou, I want to make you a Valdez. Pronto." Louisa's eyes shone with happiness. "Can I?" She kneed him under the table.

"Go for it." She said. Leo beamed, relieved and ecstatic.


	7. Throooow the box!

**Fast forwarding with time now. If I get any ideas for a wedding scene, I'll post it as a flashback thing or something. Anyway, I can't work out how far forward this is in the future- if I make Tobias at least eighteen months, that would make his little brother Max ten months roughly, so this would be… yeah, nine to ten months on. Big jump in time, I know. And I don't care.**

**Besides, I've just done all that typing to do my maths with you guys. **

**There's a strange little box at the bottom of this page. Maybe you're supposed to type in it… I think it leaves little notes or something for the author… what are they? …. Oh yeah, reviews. REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ACCEPTED AND TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION!**

Leo woke to a toothpaste box colliding with his forehead.

"Ow!" He protested, one hand on his head, the other scrambling over the bed sheets for Louisa's latest weapon.

Louisa had retreated into the ensuite. Leo could hear her laughing.

Something was in the box, but judging by the way it rattled around in the box; it was too small to be a toothpaste tube.

Leo slipped out of his bed, yawning and grumbling, shaking whatever was in the box.

Louisa was washing her hair. "What was that for?" Leo asked her, slightly disgruntled.

"Ya get bad mornin' breath." She grinned cheekily, lathering shampoo into her hair.

"I do not!" She laughed menacingly, rinsing before wrapping her hair in a red towel. Leo moved forward and trapped her in his arms.

She wore her usual pyjamas- an old red T-shirt of Leo's and some of his black, cotton drawstring trousers.

"Did ya open it?"

"Open what?"

"The toothpaste box, dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass, dumbass."

"Open the box." Leo peered over her shoulder and down at the box in his hand. Behind her back, he opened the box and tipped the contents into his hand.

It wasn't a toothpaste tube, but a taken pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

**The taken pregnancy test in the toothpaste box was an idea from a real old story of mine- one of those old ones that you find and read and think 'why the hell did I write this?' **

**Any, box needs filling somewhere below this… :D **


	8. SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!

At first, Leo had been stunned.

Then he was laughing.

"Leo? You OK?" Leo held her tightly, his laughter quietening slightly.

"How far gone are you?"

"Erm… I can't do Math in my head. Ya know that." She finished, looking at him sceptically.

Leo didn't care about the Math.

He didn't care when Louisa started laughing at the innocent joy on his face.

He was going to be a dad. That and Louisa were all that mattered.

**Just looked at the little word count thing. Not including the author's note, this chapter is 76 words long. Amazing, huh?**


	9. 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days gone

"Aw, come on, Lou! A cot with modern functions on will be cool."

"It's not a soldier, Leo. I don't think it's gonna need rocket launchers."

"Celestial bronze missiles with matching machine guns. It'll keep monsters away." Louisa rolled her eyes. Leo was not going to win this. "Can I at least change the mobile?"

"No guns, grenades or anythin' like that."

"Why not?"

"It's a baby, Leo! 'N' it's got us."

"Promise you won't hit me?"

"Why?"

"Just promise." Louisa folded her arms. "Fine, I'm joking. I was gonna ask about redesigning that teddy so it's got a baby monitor in it. You know, cameras in its eyes and mics in its ears."

Louisa hit him.

"Ya can do that. Just no jokin'." Leo wrapped her in his arms.

"Tired, Lou?" She nodded against his shoulder. He massaged the small of her back. "How about I run you a bath and start on that dinner?"

"Can ya just order pizza?"

"That what you want?" She nodded again. "Alright then. Chillax on the sofa, I'll sort that bath out."

"Thanks Leo." He kissed her forehead before freeing her. "Leo?" He looked back. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For bein' a cow." Leo noticed that she had been a bit like that- normally she would have joked along.

"Lou, it's OK. Uh… hormones and all that." She smiled weakly. "Now sit down." She scowled at him, but did as he said. Leo left her to run the bath.

Leo had gotten used to her cravings for ham and pineapple pizza. He was slowly getting used to the mood swings and the morning sickness. He already kept a small plastic bin within reach of the bed.

And she was only three months, two weeks and five days gone.

Leo smiled grimly. This was going to be fun.


	10. Nursery

"Leo!" He looked round worriedly. Louisa was glaring at him from the nursery.

"What's the matter, Lou?"

"Ya supposed ta be helpin'!"

"I was getting lunch, remember?" Louisa turned back into the nursery, slamming the door behind her.

Leo ditched the lunch and bravely went into the nursery.

He opened the door slowly. "Lou?" She was sitting in the middle of the floor in the half painted nursery. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were folded over them. She had her face hidden in her arms. "Lou?" She shook her head, strands of her thick hair falling free from her ponytail.

Leo moved forward and sat next to her. "What's up?"

"Don't feel good." She mumbled. Leo rubbed her back while summoning a sick bag from his ever present tool belt. "Why're ya so nice?"

"Just in my nature, Lou." She looked up at him. "You've done a good job." Leo said, looking around at the nursery. One wall had been wallpapered with an underwater scene with dolphins and various sea plants. The other three walls were being painted. The wall opposite the wallpapered wall was going to be a really dark, rich blue. The other two were going to be a dark, mossy green. The furniture- wardrobe, cot, chest of drawers, etc. - were to be white. The lampshade was white with alternating blue and green wavy lines circling around it.

"Leo?" He looked back at her. "Are we doin' the right thing?"

"What does your gut say?" Louisa held his gaze for a few seconds. Listening to her gut- or her instincts- was always best.

"Go for it." She said. Leo smiled, leaning forward to kiss her.

**You guys are lucky! I've put up like three or four chapters- and that's on this fic- I've done others tonight. I'm actually amazed at myself. Think I'll go and find something chocolaty to celebrate…**


	11. Dun dun duh

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Been a wee bit brain-dead :P **

**Anyways, Idizzle22 will like this chapter :D (hopefully). And I'm still working on that name. **

Louisa's stomach hurt like something from the Fields of Punishment.

She put the pain to the back of her mind as she attempted to make a ham and cheese sandwich with white bread and shaking hands.

Only mere seconds later, she was doubled up with her arms folded on the counter.

"Leo…" She tried to steady her ragged breathing as water soaked her tracksuit bottoms. "Leo!" Leo's footsteps were quick. He appeared seconds later. After taking in the situation, all he could think to do was help her sit down.

He was sure she would break his fingers with that death grip.

"Deep breaths, Lou." Leo probably knew Louisa better than anyone, except Jessica and possibly Poseidon. But he had never seen that level of agony on her face or that much fear in her eyes.

With his free hand, Leo retrieved the emergency mobile phone he had made. It was the only one of its kind, made entirely from celestial bronze and imperial gold. The one and only phone that could be used normally without attracting monsters.

He dialled the number of Louisa's midwife- Tiana. Thankfully, the forty year old midwife answered on the fifth ring.

"Tiana, Lou's waters have broken."

"Get her to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Keep her comfortable and as calm as possible."

"OK. Thank-you." Leo hung up.

He was trying not to panic. Louisa wasn't even six months gone. Would she and the baby be OK?

"Leo…"

"Deep breaths, Lou. I've just got to get something."

"Leo…" She whimpered, reluctantly letting him getting go. Leo dashed away and got some old towels. He hurriedly returned to her.

It took a while and caused Louisa slightly more pain, but he had the towels wrapped around her waist and thighs. After that, he carefully lifted her up. She managed to grab his car keys from the table by the door before he carried her out.

The lift was down-of course- but it was only three flights of stairs to carry her down. All the while, Leo mumbled soft words of reassurance to her.

"Think about it, Lou- it's a good job we finished the nursery early."

"Leo, it hurts."

"I know, Lou. It'll be OK soon, all be over. Tiana's going to meet us at the hospital and she's going to help."

"Ya won't leave me, will ya?"

"Never, Lou."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	12. Percy's reaction and traffic

Percy froze.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, taking his hand. He didn't seem to hear her. Max started grumbling from his and Tobias's room.

"I do it!" Tobias insisted, jumping down from the sofa and running to his little brother. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, yet Percy didn't know what was happening.

"Percy, what's the matter?"

"Something's up with Lou."

"Like what?" Annabeth frowned. Percy did as well, more in concentration. A fierce fire erupted in his eyes.

"She's hurting." She knew what he was getting at immediately.

"Percy, Leo wouldn't-" She was cut off by Tobias's crying joining with Max's. Annabeth rushed forward into the nursery and screamed herself.

_Evil, horrible, dirty spider!_

Thankfully, Percy was collected enough to free them of the arachnid, scooping it up and chucking the horrible- _horrible, horrible- _thing out the window.

While Annabeth calmed her sons, Percy slipped out the front door.

* * *

Leo cursed loudly in Greek before cursing in Latin- one of Louisa's favourite curses.

Fortuna was being _mean_.

Of _course_ it had to be rush hour. Of _course_ traffic was bad.

And of _course_, Louisa was struggling.

"Leo…" She whimpered.

"I'm trying, Lou, I'm trying." Leo slammed his fist on the car horn, biting down a scream of frustration. _What could he do?_

Ha, that car just moved.

Leo pushed down on the accelerator and veered to the left. Louisa automatically hit him for startling her. "Sorry." He mumbled, beeping his horn in return to the annoyed blares he was getting.

Somehow, he managed to get down a fairly clear road and reached the hospital within another six minutes.

By then, Louisa was crying.

**Aw, poor Lou :( **

**Idizzle22- chapter after the next- possible mean Percy ;) **


	13. Sadface

"It's OK, Lou. You're doing really well." Leo held her hand in both of his. Her other hand held her gas and air supply.

Leo kissed her fingers.

"Nearly there." A nurse told them. Her expression was kind towards Louisa.

"See, Lou, told you." She held his gaze, terrified, as she breathed in the gas and air. "It'll be over soon." He continued with an army of encouragement and reassurance until the baby started crying.

Leo couldn't help but grin as Louisa gave a sigh of relief. He kissed her forehead. "You did it, Lou."

"Yeah…" She rested her head against the pillows and sighed.

She didn't breathe in.

"Lou?"

"Sir, you're going to have to step out."

"But- Lou…" The doctors were gently ushering him outside, but Leo had made a promise to stay with her. "I can't- I can't leave her…"

"Sir, we need to help her. It'll be easier if we didn't have to work around you." Leo reluctantly saw the doctor's point and miserably stepped outside.

* * *

Percy reached the hospital's door when he staggered. Two doctors moved over to help him, but he shook them off with a murmured 'I'm OK thanks'. They waited until he was sure and steady before returning to their jobs.

Percy spotted the main reception. A pretty blonde- of course- was sitting behind it, tapping away on the keyboard and staring at the computer screen in a bored manner.

She smiled a flirty grin at him as he approached. Percy ignored it.

"Do you know whereabouts my sister, Louisa Smith-Jackson would be?"

"I'll just check for you, hun."

"Thanks." She typed the given name into the computer.

Then she frowned.

"There's no Louisa Smith-Jackson here, sweetpea." Her flirty smile returned. Percy silently cursed.

"Alright, thanks."

"Percy!" He looked round. Annabeth, Jason and Nico were running towards him.

Annabeth crushed him in a hug. The receptionist's smile faltered, but her eyes were already on Jason and Nico. "Don't run off like that!"

"Where are Tobias and Max?"

"They're OK. Your dad and my mom are looking after them." Annabeth released him and turned to the receptionist. "What name did he give you?"

"Louisa Smith-Jackson." The receptionist replied coldly, her eyes darting to Jason and Nico every few seconds.

Annabeth thought for a few seconds.

"Percy?"

"Mm?" Annabeth looked round into her husband's eyes. There was a look of restlessness mixed with anger and worry in the sea green depths.

"Don't worry." Annabeth turned back to the receptionist. "Try Louisa Valdez." Instantly a burst of protest escaped Percy. Annabeth reached back and took his hand.

"We have a Louisa Valdez."

"Where is she?" The receptionist stared at the screen for a few seconds.

"Maternity ward, wing F, room 5." Jason clamped a hand over Percy's mouth to stop him protesting again. He started ushering his cousin in the direction of the maternity ward, Annabeth and Nico trailing behind him.

When Percy saw Leo… _well… _


	14. Author's note- baby names

**I'll update ASAP if I get five or more reviews. I want to know what you guys think.**

**And, for baby names (girl) I need choices. I already have Chrissy from Idizzle22. What other names have you guys got? **


	15. Author's note- IMPORTANT

**And you all thought I was gonna be nice and give you all a chapter :P **

**Because Captainforkz hasn't enabled a private messaging thingy, (you silly sausage! ), I'm leaving a message for you here, dude/dudette. The kid's a girl and thank you very much for the names. I've added it all to the list.**

**What I'm gonna do is be soooooooooo nice and update tonight, if you're lucky enough for me to come up with something. Knowing me though, I'm gonna post this author's note for you all to read it tomorrow. **

**And I'm also gonna make Leo and Louisa struggle to come up with a name so I can go over the ones I've got and for anyone else to nominate ones if they want to. **

**Big thank-you to everyone who gave name- you guys are awesome! **

**One more thing, cos I'm being uber nice tonight (mainly cos I got choccie with me right now) is that I'm gonna ask if any of you want anything particular to happen. I'll see what I can do with it and I won't take full credit for any ideas. I'll note them down and who said what and all that jazz, so I can do a proper thanks thingy. **

**Anyway, back to fics and choccie! **


	16. Mean Percy (Idizzle22-u know wut i mean)

**See, I am nice :P **

"Leo!"

"Percy, don't-!" But Percy wasn't listening, storming towards the frightened looking son of Hephaestus.

Leo backed up, but Percy was faster.

"Percy!"

"Percy, no!" He still wasn't listening, his fingers closing around Leo's throat. Percy slammed Leo against the wall, Leo smacking his head against the painted stone.

"What did you do to her?" Percy growled, his fingers tightening around Leo's throat. Leo choked, pulling on Percy's fingers to no avail.

Nico and Jason tried to pull Percy away, but the plumbing and the sprinklers started to rattle threateningly. Pulses of sea energy sent them staggering back.

Leo was turning red, his eyes tearing up.

Percy smacked Leo's head on the wall. "What did you do?" He snarled.

Annabeth, Nico and Jason tried to pull him away, but the sea energy sent tendrils of sea green energy searing along their arms. They all cried out, red marks appearing on their skin.

"Leo?" Leo's head turned the slightest of a fraction to the left. "Leo, where are ya?"

"Ma'am, please sit down."

"No! Not until I find Leo!" She grumbled something that sounded like 'bloody ditcher'.

"But ma'am, please, let me ex-" The doctor's voice faltered.

Leo was turning blue, but he managed a strangled gargle.

Louisa staggered out into the corridor. She was in a white dressing/bath gown instead of one of those horrible hospital gowns, the belt tied in a simple knot.

She saw Percy strangling Leo and her eyes flared with temperamental power.

The same sea green energy that Percy had triggered in his anger danced along Louisa's arms and a river of the energy rolled towards Percy like the stormy sea. It slammed into her brother with the force of a tidal wave, sending him fifteen feet down the corridor and landing on his back.

Leo slumped to the floor, coughing and choking, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Louisa knelt at his side, the green energy gone. She rested a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You OK?" He nodded, coughing. Jason and Nico moved forward while Annabeth rushed to Percy's side. "Stay with him. A certain brother of mine needs his head kicked in."

**Ooh- slightly different from what I planned, but I think I like it better.**

**The sea green energy thing- I made it up. I don't know if they could actually do that, but I don't care, I find it cool. **

**So, here's me being nicey nice- you should all count yourself lucky.**

**Please review cos I've been very nice :D **


	17. Can't think of title

"The hell were ya thinkin'!?" Louisa shouted as Percy got to his feet.

"I don't trust him!"

"What's he gonna do?!" Percy didn't get a chance to answer. "He's done everythin' he can for me! What have ya got against him?!"

"I don't trust him!" Percy snarled.

"Why?! He's done nothin' wrong!" Percy took the time to glare at Leo. Louisa noticed, clenching her fists in anger. "Ya leave him alone!"

"You gonna make me?" Percy sneered.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm happy! I'm happy with him!" She waved her hand in Leo's direction, not looking round. "Why is that such a crime?!" Percy stared his sister out. "So everythin' I've done for you 'n' ya own family ain't good enough? I ain't allowed my own?"

"No." Louisa angered again.

"'N' ta think I was so bloody relieved to be outta that cell ta come back for ya ta treat me like shit."

"It's not my problem." Percy shrugged. Louisa tensed. Leo moved forward and held her back.

"If he's treating you like that, he isn't worth wasting the time on." He said quietly to her. Louisa stopped struggling, allowing Leo to pull her back.

"He's controlling you, Lou." Leo doubled his hold on her as she made to run at Percy. This time, she didn't stop struggling.

_Let her go._

_Dad?_

_Who else? Let her go._

_But-_

_Now, boy. _Leo did as his father advised. Almost reluctantly and very carefully, he freed Louisa.

Instantly, she charged at her brother. Percy moved forward and they clashed, playing a game of mercy.

Seconds passed and a strong sea smelling wind pushed the twins away from each other.

Poseidon appeared. And he did not look happy.

The sea god turned to his son.

"Stand down, Percy." Percy did the dangerous thing of ignoring his father, trying to get around him to Louisa. "She's had enough today and does not need the hassle of a fight with you." The god's words fell on deaf ears.

Jason and Nico acted together. Nico snuck up behind Louisa while Jason went to Percy. They kept the twins apart.

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked round and saw his father.

"I may not know much about how human emotions or their minds work, but those two cause so much trouble when they argue."

"Why can't I help?" Hephaestus waved in the cousins' direction.

"They're all children of the Big Three." Hephaestus's eyes changed slightly- a flicker of warmth. "You're a gifted son of mine, but gifted or not- we're still lowly mechanics."

"Mechanics aren't that lowly. We have walking tables, metal fire breathing dragons and a whole bunker full of awesome cool stuff." The barest trace of a smile broke Hephaestus's expression.

"Despite all the cool stuff, people will see us as lowly mechanics. We may know better- messing with humans is pointless. Can't fix their minds at all." Hephaestus squeezed his son's shoulder. "Congratulations by the way. It's been a while since a child of mine had their own kid."

"Really?" Hephaestus nodded. "Oh, and, err… thanks." Hephaestus and Leo watched as Zeus and Hades appeared to calm the feud breaking out amongst the cousins.

"All of them. Wow. How can the mortals not notice?"


	18. Still can't think of title

Poseidon managed to successfully send his son home. Zeus and Hades were able to clear their sons' minds. Louisa's unique and powerful control over the Mist had been triggered in her temper. She had messed up Jason and Nico's minds, making them fight against each other.

Annabeth waited at Louisa's side.

"Lou?" Louisa looked at her. "I'll talk to Percy. He's been acting funny for a few weeks now. I'm sure it's not his fault."

"Who're ya tryin' ta persuade? Me? Or you?" Louisa countered. The absence of an angry tone prevented Annabeth arguing back.

"I'll come by tomorrow." She promised.

"Don't bring him. I'll friggin' kill him."

"I won't bring him, but I'll bring the boys, OK?" Louisa sighed and nodded. Annabeth impulsively hugged her sister-in-law. "Everything will be OK, you'll see."

"Thanks Annabeth."

"And congratulations." Annabeth held Louisa at arm's length. "Just tell me next time."

"Next time?" Annabeth laughed softly before turning and leaving.

The only two gods left were Poseidon and Hephaestus. They were setting to work, erasing the minds of the few mortals that were hovering around.

"Don't fret, Lou." Leo put his arm around her. "Annabeth's right." He paused. "As usual." She smiled weakly. "Everything will be OK." Louisa rested her head on his shoulder. Leo kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're OK, Lou."

"What happened?"

"Well, you being you had to be awkward and worrying by… uh…" Leo closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out to the side. Louisa slammed her elbow into his stomach.

Then she tensed.

"Leo, where's my baby?"

**Dun dun duh… **

**Box. Below. Type in it. Leave review. THANK YOU! :D **


	19. Happy moment?

"What'd ya mean she's in intensive care?!" Leo grabbed Louisa by the shoulders to stop her storming off.

"She was premature, remember Lou?" She frowned. "They're just helping her get better."

"Where is she then?" Leo faltered slightly. He wasn't sure. "Ya don't know?!" He saw the temper flare in her eyes again.

"Lou, I'll find her, OK. In all the commotion, I lost track of-" He faltered again under her death stare.

"Louisa, walk with me." Poseidon, thankfully, was to the rescue.

"But-"

"Let's get you calm. Leo can find out where she went, right Leo?" Leo nodded. Louisa grumbled, but walked off with her father. Leo blew a sigh of relief as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Need some help?" Leo looked round.

"There you are." His father blinked at him. "Thought you'd wandered off."

"I did. May not be brilliant with mortals, but there was a nice lady over there."

"That's nice for you, Dad." Leo smiled weakly.

It took the father and son ten minutes to track Leo's daughter.

_Daughter_… the word seemed strange in Leo's mind, but it was true. He was a daddy. **(Insert flashing lights, neon smiley faces and fireworks)**.

She was in intensive care, nestled in an incubator and amongst wires and thin tubes connected to those weird bags full of some strange medical substance. **(What are they called?)**

She had dark hair, Louisa's nose and eye shape. There was very little difference between Louisa and the sleeping baby. Leo wondered what the tot's eye colour was.

Leo pulled up a chair and sat next to the incubator, putting his hand through the provided hole. He carefully held the baby's tiny, fragile hand.

Hephaestus remained for near enough ten minutes, before saying Zeus was ordering him back.

"OK. See you later, Dad." Leo diverted his gaze as Hephaestus flashed away.

Leo wasn't sure how long he sat in silence after his father's departure, but he was interrupted by a calm(er) Louisa sitting down on the other side of the incubator.

"Hi." She said miserably, taking the baby's other hand.

"Feeling better?" She nodded, her sad eyes fixed on her daughter.

Leo nearly panicked as silent tears leaked down Louisa's cheeks. "Lou?"

"I'm OK." She said stubbornly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"No you're not." Leo moved round to her side and took her in his arms. "Talk to me, Lou." He mumbled into her hair. She was quiet for a short while.

"Ain't this supposed ta be a happy moment?" She asked quietly. Leo sighed.

"We'll get through it, Lou."

**Empty-ish box. Name thingy above it. Type in empty-ish box saying… whatever about my fic. Pretty please with your fave demigod on top! :P :D **


	20. Thank you!

**What I'm going to do is take all the names for the baby (it is a girl) I have by the end of the week (Sunday at twelve ish if i remember), put the names on paper and then in my awesome St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap. I'll see what comes out, post the name and the dude/dudette that suggested the name. **

**So mega-thanks to the following dudes and dudettes who have suggested names:**

**Captainforkz**

**i am loki daughter of mania**

**whovian-halfbloods**

**Ikb-god-of-turkeys**

**Assyna Hunter of Artemis**

**vivi-rose (who kindly gave two names for the baby girl :P )**

**Buttercups BFF**


	21. Thanks to Jeddypie and question

**A thanks to a guest reviewer by the name of Jeddypie. Very darn creative :P and thanks :D **

**To everyone else- I will update ASAP. The chap I'm on is a bit bleugh at the moment, but should be up soon :D **

**Question:**

**WITHOUT CHEATING- What's Louisa's favourite colour? (Or color for you Americans :D )**


	22. Wedding and honeymoon flashback Part 1

Leo woke up, looking around groggily.

His apartment was boringly quiet. Louisa had been ordered to stay at the hospital so that the doctors could make sure she was fine. Considering she had died, been resuscitated and then in a fight with her brother- that magic had to drain serious energy- she was doing pretty well.

Leo stretched, relishing and cursing the space in his bed. The past nearly two years had passed quickly, but he was secretly married to Louisa, with a premature new-born and her continued and guaranteed trust. He was also used to waking up, stretching and waking her up, which earned him an attack of some sort early in the morning.

He smiled, remembering their wedding day. He closed his eyes as a flood of memories took over:

_Leo didn't like suits. Louisa knew he didn't like suits. So obviously, she insisted that he wore a suit. Leo, being Leo, vowed to burn all suits she got him. Not wanting a waste of money- nice money that could get her nice hot dogs- Louisa didn't buy him suits._

_She bought him a kilt instead. _**(Remember from **_**Surprise**_**? Percy didn't want to wear a kilt at his wedding either :D ).**

"_If I have to wear that, you're wearing a dress." _

"_Ew, no!" Louisa took the kilt back to the shops while Leo ROFL. Well, not literally, but that was his Facebook status. _

_Leo didn't mind that she didn't want to wear the traditional wedding dress. That was Louisa- make her wear a dress, she'll make you wear a kilt. _

_Instead she wore skinny jeans- which was the first time ever- laced pumps and a blue, sleeveless shirt that swung around her thighs. She wore no make-up and her hair was in its usual ponytail, but Leo had never seen her so girly. And she was even more admirable now, her tanned skin glowing, curves showing (which Leo didn't mind) and her eyes shining brightly, but her grip nervous on the bouquet of red roses Leo insisted she had- at least they were red. _

_Leo wasn't too bad himself, wearing smart trousers (!) and a red shirt that wasn't tucked in, the top button undone with his sleeves rolled up as they would be if he were working. Working in the forges and Bunker 9 had offered him a strong build, which made him feel better about himself. _

"_Wow, Lou." She glared at him, but he could she was trying not to smile. It was them and the male, elderly priest in a small church. Leo smiled. "You look amazing." _

"_Ya ain't too bad yaself." Leo chuckled, taking her hand. He translated that as 'hello handsome'. _

_Louisa was looking down at his brand new white trainers. She made the point of stepping on his foot. Leo laughed, watching what she was doing. _

"_I take it you had to clean your shoes first?" Leo asked, noticing the disappointed frown on her face. She had wanted to make Leo's new trainers muddy. _

"_Yeah." Leo laughed, pulling her to him and putting his arm around her. "Let's get this done, Valdez. Ya owe me dinner." _

"_Yes, my chica." Louisa raised her eyebrows, smiling at his new pet name for her. _

_Saying their vows, Leo noticed that his hands were shaking in excitement. Louisa tucked the bouquet under her arm and held his hands, smirking. Leo stuck his tongue out at her. She mimicked. The priest smiled. _

_Louisa said her final vow- one was to be nice and remain forever loyal, the other was to not leave all the chores to him and that she would learn to cook. Her final vow made up the humour, being sweet and true: "Where there has been cold, you've brought warmth; where my life was dark, you've brought light. Leo, I pledge before this priest ta be your wife from this day forward. Let's make our two lives- whatever pathetic excuse of a life you have and my awesome one- into one life 'n' let us always honour 'n' respect each_ _other." Leo couldn't help but smile at her, smiling in pride for himself. _

_Leo congratulated himself on not stumbling over his vows:_

"_Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is godly sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, whatever they throw our way." Louisa laughed softly, ignoring the priest's curious look. _

**(I'll be honest, the vows are from a website I found and are just slightly edited. I had no idea what to do, but I still think they're sweet vows (and that's coming from me- a non-lovey dovey type :D ))**

_When Louisa said 'I do', Leo had to restrain himself from crushing her in a grateful hug. Knowing how evil Louisa could be, she would have probably played along and then said 'I don't'. Leo was going to talk to her about that later. _

"_Do you take Louisa Smith-Jackson to be your lawful wedded wife?" _

"_I do." Leo smiled. The priest smiled. Young love… _

"_You may kiss the bride." Leo wasted no time in doing as the priest said._

* * *

_Six hours later, the taxi was pulling up outside the docks to go on the six star cruise ship. Louisa was banned from flying- mainly because she had insulted Zeus without thinking. Poseidon had restrained his brother from attacking and asked Louisa to apologize. She had, but Zeus threatened to blast her and any one around her from the sky should she dare trespass. _

"_I call dibs on the big bed." Leo said childishly, lifting her large sports bag from the trunk of the taxi. _

"_I call dibs on the food." Leo protested instantly, removing his own similar sports bag from the trunk. Louisa shrugged. "Ya could share." Leo smirked._

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you, Lou?" Instantly, she threw the remainder of her hot dog at him. _

"_I'm gonna make you starve."_

"_Aw, our first fight." Leo bravely went over to her and wrapped her in his arms._

"_We're not fightin'. We're… debatin'." _

"_I can live with that."_

"_Not for long." A chuckle rumbled happily in Leo's chest. He kissed the top of her head, telling her to get a move on. "Daughter of Poseidon or not, that cruise ship won't wait for us." _

"_I can make it wait." _

"_You'll be tired." He bowed his head to whisper in her ear. "Then we'll both be bored."_

"_Leo, say anything else like that 'n' I'll-" She stood on her toes and mumbled in his ear. Leo's smile faltered slightly. _

"_You're vile."_

"_Thanks." She took his hand and moved forward, taking her sports bag from the floor. He had to snatch his up as he was dragged along._

* * *

_Their room was amazing. Four rooms- a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living/dining room. It was something that celebrities were expected to have- modern, stylish and colour coded._

_The kitchen was black and white with state-of-the-art chrome appliances. The counters were marble, the cupboard doors jet black. The kitchen was slightly narrow and rectangular. On the right was the fridge with counters either side. _**(I'm not going to describe the suite 'cos I'm lazy. Type in 'epic cruise ship suites' on Google images. It's all something like that). **

_Seeing as they were going to be here for two weeks, Leo and Louisa made themselves at home, retrieving clothes and shoes from their magic sports bags (they were magically extended, retaining their shapes while holding as much as the owner wanted without getting too heavy) and organising their belongings in wardrobes, shoe racks and cupboards. _

_Louisa was trying to find a fuse box for Leo while Leo went to find out where the amusements, restaurant and shops were._

_She was distracted by the view of the endless sea outside the window. The sunset glistened merrily off the waves, dolphins arching through the air while whales blew water a few metres into the air a good half mile away. Thin and wispy clouds rolled by lazily. She was sure a young hippocampus was playing amongst the dolphins, but from this distance it was hard to tell. _

_Arms slipped around her waist, bringing her back to earth. _

"_Found the fuse box yet?" _

"_Uh… no." Leo chuckled, handing her the stack of colourful leaflets that he had in his left hand. He reached out to the fridge with his right hand and focused. Suddenly, he knew how the fridge worked, what did what and what model it was. _

_He concentrated harder and was bombarded with the knowledge and layout of all the wiring and electronic or technical appliances throughout the suite. _

"_Lou, you silly hot dog," Forget 'silly sausage', Lou had changed it, "It's by the front door. You walked past it."_

"_Uh, no." Louisa looked over her shoulder at him. "We both walked past it _and_," Leo knew he was in trouble because she had said 'and' properly and with some power, "ya've walked past it at least four times- twice more than me." _

"_Wow, Lou, doing Math on holiday."_

"_Shut up, Valdez." Leo spun her round, grinning. _

"_Yes my chica Valdez." She couldn't glare at him for long, smiling at the second new pet name he had given her that day. _

_Leo leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. "You know, you were damn fine in that outfit you wore at the church."_

"_If ya say so, but jeans aren't comfy." He smiled. Her tanned skin glowed in the setting sun that filtered through the window behind her. _

_She dropped the leaflets, swinging her arms around his neck. Leo put her hands on the small of her back as she twisted a curl of his thick hair around her finger teasingly. _

_Leo was mildly content with staring into her eyes, but he was delighted when she trapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, letting him kiss her. _

_Leo's mind wandered to the big bed he had called dibs on. Maybe he could share…_

**I've spent most of my night on this. Its four pages long! And I made it up on the spot! Feeling pretty damn good- mainly cos I've got a box of choccies next to me and am currently listening to Hollywood Undead's American Tragedy album. But my laptop going to die soon… oh well. **

**Seeing as I spent so much TIME on this PLEASE be nice enough to review or I'll get Louisa to kick ya asses! :D :P :) **


	23. Yeah, nurse, you got TOLD

Leo went to see Louisa and Baby the next day, carrying a bouquet of red roses- similar to the ones she had on their wedding day.

Their daughter was just Baby. She didn't have a proper name yet. **(I will tell you all on Sunday- IF I REMEMBER *evil laugh*)**.

Baby's incubator had been moved next to Louisa's hospital bed. Louisa was watching the sleeping infant as if she were a bomb that could off at any second.

"Lou?" She looked round, wary. Her expression relaxed when she saw who it was. "How you feeling?" Leo sat next to her, handing her the roses. She smiled at the memory they tickled, taking the time to breathe in their sweet scent and leaning against him. Leo naturally encircled her with his arm.

"Tired. Bubba kept crying."

"That's kinda what they do, Lou."

"Bloody nurses were like 'oh don't do that, do this'." She mimicked the nurses with a squeal-like voice, but a dark look.

"They're just trying to help, Lou."

"I know what I'm doin'." Leo was momentarily confused. Louisa sighed, but she smiled slightly, releasing the moody look from her expression. "Tobias and Max." She said as if it were obvious.

"Oh yeah."

"Did ya bring any hot dogs?"

"Uh… I talked to Annabeth. She said she'll try. Tobias is hyper this morning and Max is copying."

"Oh dear."

"You don't sound too sympathetic."

"I'm not a sympathetic person." Leo chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"You've got that right, chica."

Baby mewled. Louisa groaned as a nurse nearby looked round. Leo suppressed a grin.

"Alright, Louisa, she's hungry."

"Again." The nurse smiled.

"Still want to bottle feed?" Louisa nodded. The nurse gave a nod and left. Louisa glared after her.

"What's the matter, Lou?"

"Can't even pick her up." She grumbled, skimming her foot moodily over the cold hospital floor.

"Have you asked?"

"Yeah." She sighed, picking up her cruel imitation of the nurses again. "She's _delicate, _Louisa. She needs to be handled _carefully_, Louisa. Sit back and do _fuck all_ while we look after her, Louisa." Leo didn't have the heart to laugh at the last phrase because of the depressed, angry and frustrated look she wore.

"Chin up, my chica." Leo chucked her under the chin, making her look at him. "We'll be able to take her home soon and then we can look after her while the nurses do fuck all, alright?" She grumbled, resting her head on his shoulder again, her eyes fixed on Baby.

The nurse returned with the world's smallest baby bottle- about three inches tall, including the teat thing- with formula milk mixed up and filling the bottle to a centimetre below the rim.

"Louisa, we did talk about the benefits of-"

"Yes I know. We spent an hour talkin' 'bout it. 'N' I told ya I don't feel comfy doin' that." The nurse looked a bit annoyed at being cut off.

"It'll be better for her, Louisa; especially she has a lot of developing to do." Louisa blanked the nurse. The nurse looked at Leo, as if asking for help.

"You have no chance of talking her round, whatever you're on about." The nurse sighed, handing Louisa the bottle. Louisa didn't take it, glaring at the nurse. Leo took the bottle instead.

The nurse quickly busied herself with freeing Baby from the incubator.

Leo noticed Louisa's glare harden as the nurse held onto Baby, holding her hand out for the bottle.

Leo didn't hand the bottle over.

"I have to feed her." The nurse said impatiently. Baby started to cry weakly.

"Lou wants to."

"But-"

"Ya ain't her mom! Ya ain't got any relation ta that kid 'n' ya doin' everythin' I'm supposed ta be!" Louisa snapped, shooting to her feet. Fellow new mothers and nurses looked round curiously and worriedly. The nurse faded a deep red.

A female doctor moved over, freeing Baby from the embarrassed nurse, who quickly hurried away.

"I'm so sorry about that. If I had known, I would not have allowed her to take your responsibilities from you." Leo took Louisa's hand and pulled on it until she sat down. "Here." The doctor gently handed Louisa Baby. "Very sorry again."

"Thank you." Leo smiled. The doctor smiled warmly before leaving after Louisa's nurse. **(I know Louisa had a midwife, Tiana, but forget about her. She's not in this anymore- can't be bothered to use her :P ).**

Leo handed Louisa the baby bottle, having already removed the lid. He massaged her tense shoulders as she fed Baby.

"Nurse was a bitch."

"You've got that right, Lou." Leo continued to massage her shoulders, even when she started to relax.

"She's got ya eyes." Leo peered over Louisa's shoulder and saw that Baby had sleepily opened her deep brown eyes.

"Good choice." Louisa gave a soft laugh.

Leo's phone buzzed in his pocket. He sighed, ending the massage of Louisa's shoulders to check his non-monster-attracting phone. "It's Annabeth. She's here, but the receptionist won't let her through."

"Even more bitches."

"Lou…" Leo warned.

"Wut? It's true."

"I'm gonna go get her. Are you gonna be OK for a few minutes?" Louisa nodded, looking down at Baby. "Don't forget to wind her." Louisa nodded again. Leo slid from the bed and left on the hunt for Annabeth and his nephews.

**This chapter's a pass-the-time thing. I will update again, hopefully tomorrow. **

**So yeah, anyway, there's a, uh… little box thingy below this and I **_**think**_** people are supposed to type in it to say how much they love/hate/like my fic. HINT HINT HINT! **

**See ya when you're older ;) **


	24. No title name, soz!

"Auntay Lou Lou!" Louisa looked up as Tobias toddled over excitedly. She smiled.

"Hey, Squirt."

"I up?" He pointed at the bed.

"Still too short? Gods, just grow." Tobias stuck his tongue out at her. Louisa held her hand out and Tobias took it, pulling himself up.

"Who that?" He asked, looking at Baby.

"Your cousin, sweetie." Tobias and Louisa looked round as Annabeth and Leo approached, Leo carrying Max on his shoulders. "What's her name, Lou?"

"She don't have one. She's just Baby or Bubba."

"Tobias… ette, Tobiasette is good name." The adults laughed.

"You're a silly squirt, ain't ya?" Tobias smiled bashfully.

"Lou!"

"Oh again?" Annabeth scowled.

"Bonus points ta Lou." Louisa smirked, looking up at Max. Like Tobias, his first word had been 'Lou'.

Leo took Max off his shoulders and sat him next to his brother. Tobias, being the lovely big brother, hugged Max, making sure he didn't fall off.

Louisa looked at Annabeth. "Where's ma hotdogs?"

"I ate them."

"I'm goin' off you."

"I'm going off you. Making my children traitors…"

"They ain't traitors. They just know awesomeness when they see it." Leo sat on Louisa other side. Baby was asleep again.

"Can I have a hold?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Leo." Louisa handed Baby over.

"Aw, look at him." The women laughed. Leo ignored them, silently delighted at holding his daughter.

Leo hadn't expected anything, but he was struck by a rush of fatherly love and protection. And it was very nice, making him smile.

Leaving the hospital with Annabeth and the boys, leaving Louisa and Baby behind wasn't nice, but Leo looked at the positive- he could go back and see them tomorrow.

"You have some explaining to do."

"I do?"

"Mm-hm." Leo looked confused, but wary. "Where was my invite to this wedding of yours?" Leo gave a nervous laugh, helping Tobias into the back seat of Percy's car.

"It was Lou's idea, honest."

"But Lou loves being centre of attention." Leo made sure Tobias had put his seat belt on before closing the car door and answering.

"Well, maybe she went all shy for once."

"Wow, what have you done to her?" Leo shrugged. Annabeth secured Max's straps in the baby seat. Max flung his arm out and the teddy bear he was holding flew towards Tobias, splattering against the window before falling back down. Leo couldn't help but laugh at the comical movements.

"Hey, how's Percy?" Annabeth's smile faltered.

"He's not himself. It's like living with a stranger. He didn't help out this morning with these two," She gestured at her sons who were watching the conversation from inside the car, wandering if the adults were talking about presents to buy for them. "He just sat there and watched. Hasn't said a word all morning and he hasn't eaten either."

"Did you talk to him last night?"

"Yeah," Annabeth sighed. "Said he didn't like you and wanted you away from Lou."

"I don't understand. What have I done?"

"I don't know." She furrowed her brow in thought. "Maybe it's because you're taking his sister away from him and he's still doing the 'big brother protective thing', as Lou calls it." She looked at him. "I'm sorry about what he did yesterday. I told him he could have killed you, but he- he just gave me this blank look, as if he didn't know what I was going on about."

Leo didn't say anything, looking through the window at his nephews. Tobias was making the teddy dance and jump around Max. Max was laughing and trying to catch the soft toy.

Annabeth sighed, breaking the minute's silence. "I better get these two home."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Annabeth smiled, climbing into her car as Leo moved back. A faint blue teddy shaped blob could be seen from the back window, dancing and waving as the car drove away.


	25. DO I GIVE LOUISA FACEBOOK?

**Right, random idea I had in the least… oh, maybe six seconds. Who thinks I should give Louisa a Facebook account just to annoy the heck out of people? Obviously, it'll be me being her, but it'll be Louisa and not me, if that makes sense. **

**If you all think that's a good idea, send me your Facebook names and Louisa Smith-Jackson will add you ASAP. Which now means I have drawings to do... mmm... any ideas for drawings of Lou? I'll see what I can do with them- I'm not an amazing drawer :) **


	26. Honeymoon flashback Part 2

Louisa woke up to Baby crying. A quick glare at the nearby nurses told them she didn't want any help. At all. Zilch. Na-da. NOTHING.

Well, maybe when it came to settling Baby back into the incubator. All those wires and tubes confused Louisa. After watching the nurses carefully, she knew how to untangle Baby from the incubator. Putting Bubba back in… well, that was another story.

While feeding Baby on of the half a dozen readymade bottles (using the water in them to heat the milk up), Louisa was struck by a wave of memories:

_Leo left a trail of kisses across the back of her neck and shoulder. She made to elbow him, but his arm blocked the way. _

"_Morning, my chica." He mumbled, smiling against her soft skin._

"_Early."_

"_It's actually half nine in the morning." _

"_Still early."_

"_Really? Wow." Leo laughed. Louisa rolled over to face him. He smiled cheekily, brushing a strand of her thick hair out of her face gently. "What'd you want to do today, my chica?" _

"_Find a hotdog stand." A chuckle purred in Leo's chest. "What'd ya wanna do?" _

"_Spend the day with my chica." Leo replied instantly. _

"_Ain't you sweet?" _

"_Very." Leo replied. He rolled on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms. _

"_You're in a very dangerous place right now, Valdez." He felt her knee brush against the inside of his thigh. _

"_Don't be mean, Lou." Leo smiled, resting his forehead against hers. Leo felt like embarrassing her. "You weren't mean at all last night." _Success_, he thought as her cheeks faded pink and a spark of annoyance flared in her eyes. _

_Leo smiled innocently. Louisa glared at him, very tempted to knee him as she had threatened. There was one problem though. Leo had the habit of getting this angelic gleam in his eyes and he could look so sweet and innocent, it was hard to remain annoyed with him. _

_Puppy dog eyes didn't work on her. She was stubborn like that. But when he threw an 'I'm-a-little-sweet-angel' look in her direction, her defences crumbled. _

"_Get off, Valdez." _

"_Get up then." Leo retorted easily, placing a line of kisses on her neck. "I'll make you brekkie."_

"_What kind of brekkie?" Louisa asked carefully. _

"_Depends what I can get at the nearest food stall." Louisa laughed. _

"_Gimme ten minutes 'n' I'll come with ya." _

"_Cool." Leo got off her. To hear a girl say 'gimme ten minutes' when it came to getting ready in the morning kind of surprised him, even if the girl was Louisa. He knew a girl that took an hour to pick her clothes, two hours to do her hair and make-up and a further half an hour to pick a pair of shoes that went with her outfit. And that was only to go out and get the day's paper. And that girl wasn't Piper. _

_Leo thought about Louisa getting ready in the morning, reluctantly comparing her to this girl. Louisa would have a quick shower; grab a pair of tracksuit bottoms, possibly a T-shirt of Leo's, some clean socks. Then she would pull a brush through her hair, tie it up in the usual ponytail, put her trainers on and was gone. That took her about… ten, fifteen minutes. The time difference was almost laughable. _

"_Oy, Valdez, get up." Louisa said from the bathroom doorway. It was connected to the bedroom, a velvet curtain separating the two rooms rather than a door. _

_Leo smirked, noticing that she hid behind the curtain. _

"_Why's the curtain there, my chica?" Louisa disappeared into the bathroom. Leo heard the tell-tale sound of running water and knew he was in trouble. _

Baby's intense brown eyes were on Louisa, bringing the new mum back to earth.

"Don't look at me like that." Baby just stared at her. "Ya've had ya bottle 'n' ya've been winded. What more do ya want?" As if to answer, Baby started to smell. Then she whimpered. "Great, just great. Thanks, kid." Baby gave her an innocent look that greatly reminded her of Leo. Louisa sighed.

**Please fill in the rectangle box below this because you'd be so awesome and lovely for reading my fics :D **


	27. To a guest reviewer by the name of Out

**To a guest reviewer by the name of Out. Fitting name, by the way, Out. As in get Out. You see, Out, I'm not one that gets annoyed easily. I'm usually the optimist, but if someone does annoy me then I just let everyone know about. I get my sweet revenge that way. **

**I'll be honest with you, Out. If Lou's character drives you up the wall, then stay there. It'll do everyone a favour. And I don't care about proper grammar. I'm not from Texas, but from England, in the UK so I don't know a lot about Texas or Canadian stereo typing. And talking of bad grammar, I'll quote from you: **

**'**So i'am Sure not everyone in Texas speaks in terrible slang, and with terrible grammar.'

**First of all, that ****_I'm_**** or ****_I am_**** not i'am, cos that's a pet food where I live. Second, you did not need the capital S at the start of Sure after the i'am cos it wasn't the start of a sentence. Also, I correct most of my grammar on Word Documents because it shows me where I am wrong. And I do not give a shit about how people in Texas speak because I don't live there. **

**Besides, there are more people than just you, Out, reading this fic. If you have a problem with it, don't frigging read it. No-one else has complained about Lou or how the characters are a bit off. Just you, Out. **

**So like I said in the first place, get Out. **

**To the rest of you LOVELY READERS (unlike Out), I will update as soon as I can WITH Louisa AND HER CHARACTER and I will carry on using the other characters as I normally do. Whether my rant towards Out seems a bit harsh or not, I don't care. If Out doesn't like my fic, why waste the time complaining about it? Again, very sorry for the rant to everyone who isn't Out, you guys are amazing and I'll carry on with my fic for you lot :) **


	28. You'll like this author's note!

**A big thank you to vivi-rose, Ikb (or is it lkb, I cant tell) lkb-god-of-turkeys, Captainforkz and .APRHODITE (who PMed me). Thanks for saying Lou's awesome and that I poned Out (I like that :P ) vivi-rose, I totally agree with you about grammar. It's just so much effort sometimes. My English teacher lectures me on it. **

**And the baby's name is (drum roll please)... (you guys are lucky I've been wearing my hat all day- nearly forgot O.o )...**

*** Elsie - suggested by i am loki daughter of mania ***

**Thank-you so much everyone who suggested names. Look out for them 'cos I'm not gonna leave Elsie a single kid- mainly cos single kids do my head in. There's one who has his mum tie his shoe laces and he said- and I quote- 'I left my bagsy wagsy up stairsy wairsy'. AND HE'S FOURTEEN! **


	29. Ooh dear

**Time skip! I'm lazy, and am now gonna try and get to a good bit :P **

**Elsie is home now and she has name! **

**Sorry, had McDonalds followed by sweets and ended up throwing bits of paper packaging at my mum who sat shotgun. Ah, it was fun… :D **

**Oh, and you guys will hate me cos I'm gonna be mean to Percy :D **

At one month and two days old, Baby was bought home and named. She was now Elsie **(again, big thanks to i am loki daughter of mania)**. Louisa was too, having refused point blank to leave Elsie in the care of her arch nemesis- the nurse.

"Gods, home has never looked so good." Louisa sighed. Leo shot her a lopsided grin, dropping her 'over-night' bag by the door. "What'd ya think, Elsie?" Elsie just looked at her blankly. "Dumbass."

"Lou!"

"Yeah?" She asked innocently, looking over her shoulder.

"You can't call her dumbass."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a month old baby. What do expect her to do? Get up and cartwheel?"

"That'd be so cool." Leo tucked his arms around Louisa's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Elsie's brown eyes found his.

"Hey Elsie." Leo smiled.

The quiet, happy moment was ruined by the phone ringing.

Louisa grumbled as Leo dashed to get it. Elsie did _not _like the sound of the phone, her eyes tearing up. "Here we go." Louisa muttered, shifting her hold on Elsie to rest the tot's head on her shoulder. She gently rocked and bounced Elsie to soothe her while Leo tried to talk over whoever was shouting at him on the phone.

"Alright, alright, calm down." He looked at Louisa, holding the phone out at arm's length. "It's for you."

"I'm not in."

"It's Annabeth."

"Even more the reason I'm not in."

"It's about Percy." Louisa scowled. "Lou, Annabeth's gonna kill me and you if you don't talk to her."

"Shame that." Louisa crossed over to him and traded the phone for Elsie. "Right, what's the git done this time?"

"Lou, listen, this is important. Percy could die."

"Fuck."


	30. Percy has-

**Who hates me? Come on, own up. (Not you Out. Don't like you). **

**Nice phone call to come home to, isn't it: 'Welcome home, Lou. Just so you know Percy could die'. Ooh, I feel EVIL. **

**Anyways, tallyho! **

"You wut?"

"I found out why Percy was acting funny. I took him to the doctors and they referred him onto some specialist department at a hospital." Annabeth's voice cracked with emotion. "H-he's still there."

"Wait, wait, wait… first things first, he ain't there?"

"No."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Lou-?"

"Styx promises are big, Annabeth, remember?" **(For those of you who haven't read **_**Surprise**_**, Percy and Louisa swore on the River Styx to ATHENA (O.o) to protect Annabeth and the baby (which was an unborn Tobias at the time). The promise extends to any children Annabeth and Percy have- that's now Tobias and Max).**

"Oh. OK." Louisa hung up, slamming the phone down with more force than necessary. Leo saw the anger burning in her eyes.

"Lou?" Leo was there, as he always was. His eyes burned in concern.

"I need ta get ta Annabeth's. I explain on the way." Leo nodded, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

Leo nearly crashed into the car in front.

OK, Percy tried to kill him- the bruises had just cleared up- but Leo didn't hate the guy. He had looked into Percy's eyes and had seen a completely different man.

"Watch it, Valdez." Louisa warned.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, looking in the rear view mirror. Elsie was still asleep in her car seat. The light turned green.

It took them a further three minutes to get to Annabeth's. Louisa jumped at the car and disappeared into the block of flats. Leo unstrapped the car seat and carried Elsie in. Whatever was going on with Percy had made Louisa temporarily forget the protective streak she had towards Elsie.

Thankfully, no monsters were raining down on Annabeth and Percy's apartment. Tobias and Max were watching some kids programme, sat on the sofa together with untouched lunches.

"Guys, eat up." Annabeth mumbled. The boys picked up a crisp **(chip for you Americans). **

"Annabeth, what's goin' on?" Annabeth suddenly looked on the verge of crying. Louisa grabbed her by the elbow and steered Annabeth into the kitchen. Leo left Elsie by the sofa, in clear sight of her cousins. Leo kept an eye on them from the kitchen doorway, listening in as Annabeth struggled to contain her tears while telling Louisa what had happened.

"Th-they gave him a CT scan," Louisa's expression went blank. "Brain scan." Annabeth said, easing Louisa's confusion. Louisa rolled her hand, indicating for Annabeth to continue. "Well, the… the results came back and… he… Percy…" Tears trekked down her cheeks. Louisa instinctively wrapped her sister-in-law in her arms. Annabeth took a few seconds to pull herself together. "He's got… he's got a b-" Annabeth took a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Say it in a rush." Leo suggested. "It kinda helps." He shrugged.

"Percy has a brain tumour!" Annabeth cried, following Leo's advice. Louisa tensed.

"Fuck."


	31. Tobias's daddy

That's a nice thing to come back to.

Get in the role of motherhood.

No wait, your brother's dying.

Louisa grumbled curses. Fuck being a demigod if all life throws at you is shit.

"They've put him on a chemo course and said that in a few weeks they can operate on him." Leo busied himself with making a strong coffee for Annabeth. "But he's going to be really ill and I don't know if I can…" Her voice trembled.

"See him?" Louisa suggested. Annabeth nodded. "Well, ya got me as ya personal body guard." Annabeth managed to glare at her. "Well, the squirts' personal body guard. Ya ain't gonna see Percy on ya own, 'kay?"

"OK." Annabeth mumbled.

"Chin up, Annabeth. I got a feelin' that Dad ain't gonna let Percy… go." Quickly, Louisa sent a mental warning and a prayer up to her father. She didn't get a reply, but the wind outside picked up- a tell-tale sign of a storm. Poseidon was _not_ happy.

Annabeth noticed the change in weather as well. Leo handed her the strong coffee, his eyes on the window.

"Thanks, Leo." Annabeth breathed in the coffee scent. "I thought you'd make one for yourself as well." She said quietly.

"Lou said no coffee."

"Why?"

"I was being hyper the other day and _really_ got on her nerves."

"It's amazin' ya still alive." Louisa grumbled.

"Auntay Lou?" Louisa looked down. Tobias had toddled over and was looking up at her.

"What's the matter, squirt?"

"Baby smelly."

"Leo, your turn."

"Oh, for-" Leo caught himself, behaving under Louisa's smug glare. "Alright." He left. Tobias didn't.

Louisa crouched.

"What's the matter?" She asked in kinder tones.

"Daddy not here." Tobias's eyes went all shiny and his bottom lip trembled. "I want my daddy."

"You're daddy's gettin' better, kid."

"Where is Daddy?"

"He's… uh… at the place where ill people go."

"Daddy be OK?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Tobias asked.

"My daddy's looking after your daddy." Louisa poked Tobias gently in the stomach. He looked confused.

"What can your daddy do that my daddy can't?" Louisa and Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

"He can teleport. 'N' he talks ta us. Up here." Louisa pointed at her head.

"Are you sure you no mad?"

"Mad? Kid, I was born mad." Tobias giggled. Louisa picked him up, standing up straight.

"My daddy still better than your daddy."


	32. Captainforkz- message for you

**Captainforkz, kindly enable private messaging. It'd be so much easier to reply to your reviews :D **

**Oh and about killing Percy... *insert evil laugh***


	33. Annabeth's nightmare

Elsie started crying. Louisa and Leo groaned together. Both were still adjusting to the constant wake up calls at night.

"I got her." Leo mumbled, brushing his hand over Louisa's shoulder.

"But it's my turn." They had agreed to take it in turns or Leo would be severely lazy.

"Don't complain. You looked after her at nights for a month. Let me catch up." Leo climbed over her, sitting astride her waist cheekily.

"Elsie's cryin', remember?" Leo hopped off her, literally. He nearly lost his footing in his tiredness, hopping for a bit before putting his foot down. Louisa was laughing into her pillow.

"Shut it, Lou."

"Heh, no." Leo smiled, reaching into Elsie's Moses basket and retrieving the crying baby.

They had remained at Annabeth's, borrowing Max's old crib, which was still in amazing condition, for Elsie.

"Hey, bubba." Leo rocked her gently. Elsie wailed at him. "Yeah, I know, I know." Louisa laughed softly as Leo left.

He was just mixing the bottle up when Annabeth cried out.

"I got her!" Louisa called out. Leo couldn't help but laugh as he fed Elsie her bottle.

Louisa walked into Annabeth's bedroom, knocking second. Annabeth was sitting up, with her knees drawn up to her chest and hugging her pillow. Tears were streaming down her face. "Annabeth, what's the matter?"

"I-I miss Percy…" She hid her face in her pillow, as if admitting a weakness would kill her. Louisa sighed.

"What 'bout the nightmare ya had?" Annabeth looked up, startled.

"How'd you-? I hadn't-" Louisa smirked.

"My amazingness. What else?" Annabeth smiled weakly. Louisa moved forward and sat next to her. "Tell Lou-Lou what happened."

"Percy would say something like that." Annabeth's eyes watered, but she smiled fondly. "_Tell Seaweed Brain what happened, Wise-girl_. Or _Seaweed Brain's here. _And my favourite: _Where's the spider?_" Louisa smiled. That sounded like her brother.

Annabeth wiped her eyes on the duvet. "Percy was in my dream."

"Was he OK?"

"He was Percy again, that's for sure."

"What happened then?" Annabeth's smile faded completely.

"There were three boys. They all looked like Percy, but with my eyes."

"Tobias, Max 'n'… some clone thing?" The barest trace of a smile appeared on Annabeth's face.

"I don't know. The oldest had to be about fourteen, the youngest eight." Louisa nodded, waiting for Annabeth to speak again. Annabeth hesitated. "Luke was there." She said quietly. Instantly, Louisa's expression darkened. "Yeah… anyway, the boys were fighting him, but they were struggling. Well, the older one was fighting, the middle brother protecting the youngest one." Annabeth licked her lips nervously. When she spoke, her voice was shaking. "I felt such a connection to them, like I do to Tobias and Max. I-I was running to them and- and, I just… I didn't get there in time. Percy… he was running towards them from the opposite direction, but- but the eldest one… he, he went down and… Luke just stepped over him and…" Annabeth was tearing up again. "There was so much b-blood and it- it surrounded the older boy…" Annabeth took a deep steadying breath before continuing in a rush. "The youngest was crying… he kept shouting something, but I don't know what, it was so stormy and the thunder… it just drowned everything out." She winced. "Well, not everything. The second eldest boy… his cries… they were so _pained_. I wanted to help- Percy did too, I could tell, but… w-we were being d-dragged back and… Lou, it was _horrible_!" Annabeth burst into tears, hiding her face in the quilt. "Those poor boys…" Annabeth's muffled voice sobbed.

"Ya said they were older." Annabeth looked up, hiding her lower face behind the duvet, her shining grey eyes visible. "I'm goin' with a gut feelin'. That was Tobias and Max-"

Annabeth let out a strangled cry. Louisa wrapped her arm around her. "The other kid… dunno, but if he looked like them then another one for you 'n' Percy." A slight glimmer of joy appeared in Annabeth's eyes, but she was still distraught. "Whatever's gonna happen is in the future. We got plenty of time ta figure shit out. 'N' ya said Percy was there. The twins unite 'n' kick ass."

"Lou…"

"Wut?"

"You weren't there…"

"I thought ya nightmare was missin' awesomeness." Annabeth smiled weakly, but she was looking at Louisa as if deciding red roses for her coffin.

_Shit_.


	34. Shorter message to Out and everyone else

**Out has replied. **

**First of all, Out, not bad? NOT BAD? That took me ages! (Well, mainly cos I've got a short attention span and the multicoloured slinky was fun... but still!)**

**Besides, Ipod or no, check ya grammar mate! :D **

**Everyone else, I has updated (had this massive bar of chocolate... is now hyper O.O :P )**


	35. Another author's note- SORRY!

**I apologize for the author's note (again) and I promise I will get something up ASAP. **

**What has made me laugh is that another guest reviewer has appeared by the name of In. Whoever you are, you have made my day. Thank you SO much. And :))))))))))) right back at you, ma friend ;) **

**To Captainforkz, I do update alot because I have alot of chocolate (I have actually been asked by my friend: 'How do you eat so much junk food and not put on weight?' I don't know, but I'm a very hyper, crazy person who hates sitting still, so maybe that's it... ) ****_Damn you short attention span!_**** SORRY! **

**Captainforkz, I now understand about the PM thing and will stop badgering you about it (unless Fortuna has been mean to you and nice to me and I've eaten the big bar of choccie my friend got me for Xmas (yeah I thought it was early to give Xmas pressies out too)) **

**To EVERYONE now- you guys (and girls) are the best guys (and girls) ever! (With the exception of Out- you may have come up with a half way decent excuse, but a friend of mine who knows who she is did say that I said to get out for annoying me- unless you're going to read my fic without criticising it. If you do criticise it I will show NO MERCY! *evil laugh*) **

**Man, I am hyper! Might go see the doctor cos I've only had one Mars bar today which isn't normally enough to get me hyper O.o **


	36. Daddy, you silly

The next day was a hard one. Ever since Percy tried to kill Leo, Louisa hadn't any contact with her brother. She refused point blank, but now… well, he could be dying. To have never made amends if his time did come would be… soul destroying.

Leo drove them to the hospital. Louisa sat shotgun, with a sleeping Elsie in her arms. Annabeth sat in the back with her sons in their booster seats, **(that's what they're called here. I'm not sure what they're called in America, or if you even have any. They're like chairs that kids sit on in the car up until a certain age/height), **either side of her.

Annabeth hadn't slept for the rest of the night. The ordeal she had witnessed in her mind was confusing her and daughters of Athena did _not _like being confused.

But she put on a brave face, making sure her sons did not see her worry. She didn't want to upset them. Tobias and Max were practically glued to the hip with their father, so closely attached; Annabeth had fondly named them The Koala Bears.

"Oy, Annabeth." Louisa clicked her fingers in Annabeth's face. Annabeth glared at her. Louisa raised her eyebrows in challenge slightly, but went no further. "We're here." Louisa told her before clambering out of the car. Leo had already opened Tobias's door and was helping his eldest nephew from the car.

"Is my daddy here?"

"Yep." Tobias looked at the size of the hospital.

"What if Daddy got lost?"

"Tobias, honey, the doctors will know where he is." Annabeth laughed, getting out of the car, Max resting in the crook of her elbow with his head on her shoulder. He had fallen asleep on the ride here.

"Daddy be better yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie. Soon." Annabeth sent a silent prayer up to her godly family, before reaching out to take Tobias's hand. Although he was ADHD too, the diagnosis barely showed except for when he was angry or upset. With Tobias though, this was a rarity. Tobias was such a well behaved, sweet little boy- it was heart-warming.

It took them five minutes to find Percy.

Percy was sitting up, reading a magazine upside down.

"Daddy, you silly." Percy looked up. Other than the fact that he was slightly paler and his hair slightly thinner than normal, Percy looked like Percy. His grin was the same.

"Hey, Tobias."

That's when Louisa walked in. Percy's grin faltered and then vanished completely as he spotted Leo hovering outside.

Louisa met Percy's steely glare with a look of challenge and determination. Whether he was ill or not, she wasn't going to take shit from her brother.

**I'll be honest, I'm actually quite frustrated. While I'm listening to Skillet, there's this little pop up screen that appears EVERY FIVE SECONDS and will not go away! It's amazing that I haven't smashed my laptop yet.**

**Wait… heh heh, my laptop needs charging. Might let it DIE and be horrible… even though the charger's right next to me. Oh, I'm in a lazy mood. **

***buzz* This is your Author speaking. Please fill in the rectangular box below and enjoy your flight… I mean, **_**read**_**. Thank you. *buzz***


	37. Daddy, do as your daddy says!

"What's she doing here?"

"She came to see if you were OK, Percy."

"Not that I had anythin' better ta do." Louisa grumbled. Percy glared at her.

"No argue, Daddy. No argue, Auntay Lou." The twins' expressions softened towards Tobias, but death stares were still sent between them.

Thankfully, Poseidon picked the time to appear out of thin air.

Tobias squealed excitedly. "Granddaddy 'Sidon!" Poseidon smiled.

"Hello, child." Tobias was very fond of his 'Granddaddy', almost as close to the god as he was to his own father. "I see you've got these two to behave."

"Almost, Granddaddy." Tobias admitted, swinging slightly on his mother's hand, smiling bashfully. Poseidon's smile was kind.

"Well, you've made my job easier. Thank-you." Tobias's smile broadened in self-pride.

Poseidon looked at his children. They both looked at him, carefully avoiding each other's gazes. Poseidon cleared his throat pointedly.

"He started it." Louisa retorted.

"And I'll finish it." The twins scowled. "You will sort this feud out or the consequences will be severe."

"How severe?" Percy grumbled. Poseidon's eyes flashed with dangerous power. "Right." Percy sighed.

"Leo, get in here!" Poseidon called. Leo hesitantly walked in, carrying Elsie while feeding her (another bottle). "Percy, now is the time to apologize." Percy glared at his bed sheets. "Percy…" Poseidon warned.

"Daddy, do as your daddy says or…" Tobias frowned, "Conquences be sever."

"That's _consequences _will be _severe_, Tobias." Annabeth corrected.

"Oh." Tobias held his hand up, his forefinger and thumb held close together. "Nearly." He said.

"Nearly, yes. Well done." Tobias looked at his father.

"Daddy, say sorry." Percy's lips moved but whatever his said wasn't even audible. "Daddy, we no hear you."

"Sorry." Percy said louder.

"Like you mean it, Daddy." Percy couldn't help but smile at his son's insistence.

It was Tobias's stubbornness and innocence that had Percy look up at Leo.

"Sorry." He said, sounding more convincing than before.

"Weren't your fault, mate." Leo smiled. Percy didn't reply, unsure what to say.

Tobias toddled forward and held his arms up. Percy smiled lopsidedly, reaching down to pull his youngest son up onto the bed.

"Are you being good for your mom?"

"I help with Max." Tobias said proudly.

"That's good, Tobias."

"Daddy, you forgot."

"Forgot what?" Tobias pointed at his aunt.

"Auntay Lou talk in her sleep. Miss her brother." Louisa's anger faded into bewilderment. She looked at Leo who nodded in confirmation. She scowled at him.

"Tobias, you're supposed to stay in your bed at night." Annabeth sighed, trying not to smile.

"I needed toilet." Tobias said quietly. Percy ran a hand through his son's hair.

"We'll let you off then."

"Say sorry to Lou." Tobias ordered, settling back against his father. Percy sighed, not looking up from his son's stubborn grey eyes.

"Lou…" Percy looked up, meeting his sister's emerald glare. He could not read the turmoil of emotions in her eyes and he got distracted trying to read them.

"What?" Louisa demanded as Percy stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." Louisa left. Leo turned his head to watch her leave. He looked at Percy to see that the son of Poseidon had suddenly become miserable.

Poseidon put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"She needs to calm down, Percy. That is all." Percy nodded, but he remained miserably. Tobias sat up and turned round, holding his arms out.

"Daddy need a hug." He said simply. The barest trace of a smile appeared on Percy's expression.

"Leo, come with me. We must find Louisa before she causes trouble."

Poseidon and Leo left, Elsie grumbling at her father.

"Yeah, we're going to find her, Elsie." Leo forced a smile. The door closed with a soft click, leaving the Jackson family alone in the room.

Annabeth set Max next to Tobias before hugging her husband, her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much, Percy." She felt his arms go around her waist, pulling her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Me too, Daddy." Tobias said.

"Ah!" Max agreed, waving at his father.

"I've missed you too."

**Aww… pass the sick bucket. **

**It's all soppy! What's gotten into me? **

**I'm tired. That's it, I'm tired. And, uh… low on sugar. **

**Anyway, any Hollywood Undead fans? **

**Oh, and tell me what you think! PLEASE! You'll go on Santa's nice list.**

**That reminds me- I've started a Christmas Percy Jackson fanfic. Who wants to read it? (Warning- It's not brilliant and it's not finished either, but I will make it better and finish it ASAP). **

**And this bloody pop up screen thing won't go away either :'( **


	38. Bye bye grudge

"Lou… Lou!" Catching Louisa was mission flaming impossible.

"Louisa!" Poseidon called. Louisa carried on walking. A dreadful feeling struck Leo and he hastily checked his pockets, shifting his hold on Elsie.

"Gods damn it! She has the car keys!" At this, Poseidon turned into a torrent of water and channelled through the air after his daughter. Leo hurried after them as carefully as he could, holding Elsie securely to his chest.

Louisa skidded to a halt as a column of water ravaged in front of her. A second later, it was her father wearing a stern expression.

"Louisa, running away does not solve anything."

"I don't care!"

"Yes, you do." Louisa frowned, her eyes flashing in anger and power. "Family was always important to you, Louisa, especially when you grew up with very little." Louisa's expression hardened, but she remained silent, hearing sense in her father's words.

Poseidon put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Let's go and see Percy, shall we?"

Leo picked that moment to stop at Louisa's side.

"Hey." He grinned, holding Elsie out to her.

"Did ya run with my Elsie?"

"I was careful." Louisa took her daughter, resting the back of Elsie's head in her hand as she searched the infant's sleeping and angelic face.

"She is fine, Louisa, I assure you."

"You think I'd hurt her?"

"Ya ain't supposed ta shake squirts." Leo smiled. Louisa glared at him and his was instantly contrite and apologetic.

"I won't do it again, Lou. Sorry." Her expression softened. Leo bravely wrapped an arm around her. "I think there's a brother of yours waiting for forgiveness."

* * *

Percy looked up as his sister re-entered his hospital room. Annabeth noticed the briefest glimmer of hope in his eyes, but that was forced away as a blank look replaced it.

Tobias and Max were playing patty cake, sitting close to their father and giggling every now and then. They were so sweet and innocent, unaware of the dangers that faced their father in the near future.

Unaware of the dangers that awaited them…

Annabeth suppressed a shudder and forced her terrifying nightmare to the back of her mind. She hadn't told Percy about it, deeming it best to leave him as stress-free as possible.

"You alright, Wise-girl?"

"Huh?" Annabeth looked at Percy and saw him watching her worriedly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine thanks Seaweed Brain." He looked at her quizzically before smiling and tucking his arm around her waist.

This was the old Percy.

Leo nudged Louisa, who scowled at him. Leo nodded in Percy's direction. Louisa sighed, tension leaving her shoulders.

"Bro, I-" Louisa was cut off by Elsie spluttering. Louisa gently put her fingers on Elsie's bottom lip, checking that Elsie wasn't choking on anything.

Elsie started to cry. "Dammit, gurl, ya pick ya times." She muttered.

Percy cocked his head to the side curiously, reminding Annabeth how seriously cute he could be.

"She wants her uncle." Percy said, holding his hands out. Max instantly reached up to take his father's hands. Percy smiled and tickled his youngest son's stomach.

Louisa looked at Leo. He nodded and grinned encouragingly. Louisa took his hand, silently asking for him to go with her. Leo led her over to her brother's hospital bed, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

When Percy held his niece and smiled, the grudge Louisa held dissipated and she allowed herself to smile at her brother. Percy recognised the cheeky smile and returned it with a twin grin.

**I'm getting to the good bit- hopefully… :P **

**Does anyone want anything specific happening? **


	39. Honeymoon flashback Part 3

_First day on their honeymoon and breakfast was fries and Kentucky fried chicken legs. _

"_Mm…" Louisa loved the grub. Leo smirked at her, biting into the chicken leg. "We should get this as much as possible." _

"_You'll get bored of it."_

"_Dude, I've been eatin' hotdogs since I was nine- I ain't bored of them." Leo smiled. "What're we doin' taday?"_

"_Ugh," Leo shrugged. "What'd you wanna do?" _

"_What'd ya wanna do?" Leo gave a laugh, reaching into his tool belt for the stack of leaflets he had collected last night. He ignored the words and looked at the colourful pictures. _

"_There's a 4D cinema."_

"_What's 4D?"_

"_It's like 3D but you get all the effects, like the splash of water and wind in your face."_

"_Oh, that."_

"_So you are as smart as you look."_

"_That a compliment, Valdez?"_

"_Maybe." She kicked him under the table. Leo cursed, quickly tending to the oncoming bruise. As much as he loved Louisa, she was bound to be the death of him. _

_She snatched a handful of fries and the leaflets from him. Like him, she ignored the words, focusing on the colourful pictures._

"_We could go swimmin'. 'N' they've got some indoor golf shit." A waiter happened to walk past at that moment and he scowled at Louisa. She instantly glared back, making Leo laugh into his fist. "Yeah, anyway, they've got some hench rollercoaster too- I think it winds all the way around the top half of the ship. I dunno." _

"_I saw that. It spins you upside down and has a sheer drop and then it bounces back up."_

"_That's sounds cool. We should go for that." Leo nodded in agreement. Louisa chucked a few leaflets in his direction before returning to study the pictures. _

"_No way! Lou?" Louisa twisted in her seat and Leo looked up. "Lou!"_

"_Connor? Dude, no way!" _** (Connor is one of Louisa's friends from school- years and years ago- read **_**Louisa's Past **_**if you haven't). **

_Connor grinned. Louisa looked at a confused Leo. "Leo, Connor's a friend from school. I told you about him, didn't I?"_

"_Is this the friend that got in a bad crowd?" _**(**_**Leo's Secret**_**)**

"_Uh… yeah…" Connor admitted, looking sheepish. "Dylan and Mike helped though." _

"_Ya still with 'em?"_

"_Wouldn't dare leave them." Connor joked, giving a nervous laugh. Connor had strawberry blonde hair and light grey eyes. He looked athletic, but something told Leo he wasn't really athletic. "Who's your friend, Lou?" Connor pulled up a chair and sat on the adjacent side of the table. _

"_Leo Valdez." Leo held his hand out. Making friends with Louisa's old friends was always a good move. He could tell by the happy gleam in her eyes he had done the right thing. _

"_Are you like Lou?" Leo looked confused._

"_I told 'em 'bout the demigod shit."_

"_That was… clever." Louisa smiled at him. "Oh, and yeah. Yeah, I am." Connor beamed._

"_That's so cool." He glanced up. "Mike! Dylan!" Two men looked round, walking away from a food booth. "Look!" Connor gestured at Louisa. _

"_Hey guys!" Louisa called. Mike and Dylan grinned broadly at her. Dylan, although unrelated to Connor, was freakishly a lookalike, which is why the two had become friends in the first place. Mike was shorter than Dylan and Connor by two inches, but he made up for his lack of height with optimism and a cheeky smile. His sandy blonde hair glinted healthily in the sunlight and his humorous gleam in his eyes was unmistakeable. _

_The table was getting a bit crowded, but Louisa didn't seem to mind. Leo nudged her leg under the table. Louisa locked eyes with him and a sense of understanding passed between them. "Guys, say 'hi' ta Leo." _

"_Alright, mate? I'm Dylan." Dylan held his hand out. Leo shook it. Mike held his hand out after Leo dropped Dylan's hand. _

"_Michael, but just call me Mike or Mikey or something." Dylan raised a hand, shielding his mouth from Mikey so Mike couldn't see what he was saying._

"_Be careful with this one- he's bi." _

"_Are you?" Louisa asked, astounded. Mike nodded. "Huh." She looked at Mikey in a bemused way._

"_Problem?" Dylan smirked._

"_No. Just… when did this come about?"_

"_A few years ago." Mikey grinned sheepishly. _

"_That explains why I don't know jack shit." Louisa's school friends laughed. _

_Mikey looked from Louisa to Leo and back again. Louisa forgot that her friend could suss things out in mere seconds- she had dubbed him Sherlock Holmes at one point of their school life. _

"_Are you two here on holiday?" He asked._

"_Honeymoon." Leo corrected. Mikey beamed, grabbing Louisa's hand excitedly._

"_I told you, Lou!" _

"_Told me what?"_

"_You'd find someone to settle down with that had curly hair!" Louisa blinked blankly at him. _

_And then she remembered. _

"_Friggin' hell, Mike. Is ya mom Aphrodite or somethin'?" _

"_No." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "It'd be cool to be a demigod." _

"_If you don't mind running from monsters who want to rip you to shreds, cook your insides and eat them as the starter demigod course." _

"_Leo, don't scare him. That's ma job." Leo smirked triumphantly. "'Sides, kids of Aphrodite don't do that much monster fightin', do they?"_

"_Piper's an exception, but true." _

"_Bonus points ta me."_

"_How?" Leo gave a laugh, wearing a confused expression._

"_Because she said so." Connor interjected._

_Dylan clapped Leo on the shoulder._

"_You're a brave man, my friend. Very brave indeed." Louisa saw that as her cue to give the sweetest, most innocent smile ever. _

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**P.L.E.A.S.E**

**(Don't ask about the full stops in between the letters)**_. _**I'm thinking that Mike, Dylan and Connor are there because they had organised a high school reunion of everyone in their grade. That means Lou VS Blondes again. (No offense to blondes, but my older sister was a typical blonde and I had years of fun tormenting her :D )**

**Anyways, R.E.V.I.E.W **


	40. Lou's worries

Louisa sighed in her sleep. Leo watched her from the dining table.

Louisa had fallen asleep on the sofa, Elsie asleep (again) in the Moses basket at the end of the couch.

Leo smiled fondly, feeling at peace just by watching his girls' peaceful expressions. His precious girls- he couldn't imagine life without them.

Louisa mumbled in her sleep, turning her head and knocking the blanket Leo had put on her away. Leo was instantly on his feet and replacing the blanket. He sat on the edge of the sofa and watched Louisa sleep.

A few seconds passed before she grimaced. Leo's own smile faltered. She was having a nightmare.

"Lou?" He prodded her shoulder. She stirred, but didn't wake. "Lou, wake up." Leo hesitated before pinching her leg sharply.

That woke her up, but it also gained him a solid punch to his solar plexus.

"Oh, shit! Leo, I'm so sorry!" Leo was winded, doubled up with his arms wrapped around his stomach, but he still managed to laugh. "You OK?" She asked. He felt her hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.

"I'm OK." He wheezed. Louisa helped him to sit up straight, easing his breathing. "You… got… solid… punch…" He said between deep breaths. Louisa smiled weakly, but her eyes still held anxiety. Leo put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm… fine…" He smiled reassuringly. "Just… gimme… minute…"

Louisa waited quietly while Leo got his breath back.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She looked down, but not before guilt passed through her eyes. "Lou?" He held her chin and turned her head, making her meet his gaze. "You've been really down lately. Understandable about Percy, but is there anything else bothering you?" Louisa shrugged, her eyes swivelling to the left. "Lou…" Leo warned.

"Nothin'."

"Sure?" She nodded, defiantly meeting his gaze. "You'd tell me if there is though, wouldn't you?" She nodded again. Leo smiled, relaxing slightly. "Attagirl, Lou." Leo wrapped his arms around her, letting her relax against him.

There was something bothering her.

Annabeth's nightmare.

While Leo rubbed her back reassuringly, Annabeth's words slammed around her mind:

"_The twins unite 'n' kick ass."_

"_Lou…" _

"_Wut?"_

"_You weren't there…"_

Louisa hadn't been in Annabeth's nightmare. And the look Annabeth had given her after she had told her.

Louisa didn't like to think about those words, but she couldn't help it.

What was going to happen?


	41. Burn

**I'm gonna do another time-skip. Only by two months. **

**Louisa's urgently called back into her Marines job, leaving Leo to look after Elsie mainly on his own and with the occasional help from Annabeth. Sometimes, he looks after Tobias and Max as well as Annabeth can't bear to be far from Percy's side. For obvious-brain-tumour-related-issues, Percy can't return to his Marines job. **

**This chapter and the next few are gonna show why Louisa was worrying. (I think). **

**Just a bit of head ups 'cos I've unfortunately got writer's block on this fic. Ideas are welcome or if you want something specific in the fic, lemme know and I'll try and work with them. **

**Review please! I'll be your best fwiend :D **

"Lou, come on!" Louisa jumped over the fallen, burning timber pillar, holding the young child to her chest.

"Lou!" Her fellow Marines were calling her. But the door was a good ten, twelve yards away and she was already choking on the smoke.

_Where was a water supply when you desperately needed one? _

Beams creaked overhead. Louisa had two seconds, to encourage the young child to run for the door and catch the beam as it tumbled, fire eating up the ends and dancing across the top.

Louisa struggled under its weight, coughing and choking on the thick smoke.

Luke's army- bloody Luke and his wretched army of demons and demigods- had launched catapults of burning wood in their direction. Thankfully, the Marines were just out of reach. Unfortunately, the small village two hundred paces from the Marines had been struck and it had exploded into a blaze of fire.

The Marines instantly went to evacuate the village. Louisa was the one who had spotted the young girl, crying from an upper window as flames threatened to engulf her. The village shaman had babbled in poor English, but Louisa understood that the girl was his six-year-old granddaughter.

Of course Louisa had to help.

The wooden beams groaned, bringing her back to the present.

Her eyes watered and the fire was storming closer, flames licking daringly at her trousers.

"Lou!" She coughed, tears streaming. If she dropped the beam, she would never reach the door, the beam trapping her legs.

The ceiling collapsed…

"Percy, you're burning up. Are you feeling OK?" Leo looked up worriedly.

"I'm fine. But it's really hot in here. Can ya open a window?" Annabeth nodded, giving her husband a strange look while remaining unaware of Leo's wince at Percy's sudden similar accent to Louisa's.

Elsie gurgled in Leo's arms. Tobias and Max responded similarly from where they sat on their father's bed. Max giggled and Tobias smiled.

Even with the window open and cold, early winter air brewing in, Percy seemed to feel hotter. He also complained of his shoulders and arms hurting.

"Percy?"

"Mm?" Annabeth hesitated, looking worriedly at Leo out of the corner of her eye.

"Nevermind." Annabeth sat next to him, resisting the urge to run her hand through Percy's 'hair'. Rather sadly, the chemotherapy had made Percy lose his hair. But Percy laughed it off and insisted on wearing a wig of similar colour to his own hair backwards. Their two sons didn't know about Percy's lack of real hair.

**(That's actually pretty strange. Who can imagine Percy without hair? It's actually making me laugh thinking about it :P )**

"What's the date today?" Percy asked out of the blue.

"Fifth. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"OK." Annabeth looked at Leo who was rocking a dozing Elsie gently, wearing a blank expression and a faraway look in his eyes.

Leo was never this quiet.

Mere seconds passed from that moment and Percy slumped against his pillows, unconscious with sudden shallow breathing.

Annabeth was shaking his shoulder, calling his name repeatedly while Tobias-bless him- jumped off the bed and ran for a doctor. Leo quickly set Elsie in her pram and was by Percy's side in a second.

"Daddy ill. Look." Tobias led two doctors and a nurse into the hospital room. The doctors moved forward and started checking Percy's vital signs while the nurse ushered Annabeth, Leo and the children outside.

Max was in tears. Tobias looked ready to cry at the same time, but he was being strong for his little brother. Annabeth fought her tears as well, sitting on a plastic chair outside the room cuddling her two sons as if they were her lifeline to Percy.

Leo alternated between pacing the corridor and gently pushing the pram back and forth to comfort Elsie.

The medical staff emerged twenty minutes later.

"We can't find anything physically wrong with him." One said.

"Nurse Joan is organising a CT scan as we speak and we've managed to stabilise his breathing." The other said.

Tobias looked up.

"My daddy be OK?" He asked innocently.

"We'll make sure he is." The first doctor smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Mr. Doctor." Both doctors grinned.

Annabeth thanked the two doctors as well before holding her sons closer. The doctors left them some privacy.

"Annabeth?" She looked up. Leo was piecing a puzzle together in his mind, but judging by the grimace he wore, he didn't like the end result. "When they said there wasn't anything physically wrong with _Percy_, do you think-?" Leo faltered, looking her in the eye. "Could Lou-?"

Annabeth thought about it, understanding dawning on her at the sense in Leo's worry.

"We'll… we'll have to look into that, Leo." Leo could only nod, looking away, but not before Annabeth saw the raw pain in his eyes.

**Dun dun duh… **

**REVIEW! Pwetty pwease wit a cherry on top. **

**Yeah, baby voice. Meh. :D **

**Review! And I MIGHT be nice in the next few chapters. Or I could be more evil. Mmm…**


	42. Talk about the twins

**DRABBLE WARNING! SORRY! **

**I don't know who's older- Annabeth or Leo, so I'm gonna make Leo the youngest 'cos Annabeth strikes me as that big sister type. **

"She… she risked herself to save a small child from a burning building." Annabeth watched Leo hesitantly, noticing the shocked and disbelieving look pass over his features.

Leo started shaking his head, tangling his fingers in his hair as if preparing to rip it out. "Leo?" Leo's expression changed into heart-wrenching devastation. "Leo, she was air lifted to a local hospital. I'm sure they're doing every-"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Leo suddenly shouted. Annabeth fell into silence, shocked. Leo _never_ got angry. "I told her not to go! I _told_ her!" He started pacing, forgetting Annabeth and muttering angrily to himself. "Told her… Elsie… _told _her… gone…"

Leo stopped with his back to Annabeth and his face hidden behind his hands.

"Leo?" Annabeth moved forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. Leo lowered his hands to his side and looked at her with depressed and broken brown eyes.

Leo was like a little brother to her. Annabeth wasn't used to seeing him distraught and it took her a while to draw together something to say.

Annabeth took a deep, steadying breath. "Leo, she'll be fine. I'm sure Poseidon and maybe the other gods too- if we ask them nicely, they could help."

"They're not supposed to though." Leo mumbled quietly, looking at the floor and removing her hands from his shoulders. Annabeth hugged herself, fearing what she had to explain.

"But they all love Lou. Even my mom. Well, kinda my mom." Annabeth put her free hand on his other shoulder and forced him to turn and look at her. "Ask them. Go up to Olympus and ask them. We can't lose Lou. Not now, not ever." Leo remained silent and Annabeth realised that he was waiting for her to speak. "Did we tell you the full extent of the twins' powers?" He shrugged. "Well, they were separated at birth because they were too dangerous to be raised together- mainly because Louisa is a mix of both Greek and Roman, silly moo," Leo managed a small, sad smile. "But now, they've got more control over what they can do. Obviously they fight a lot because they're too alike sometimes and are just plain stubborn. Fighting together is what they do best though- other than being severely annoying- and… and they just… they're connected in some weird way. Have been since they were reunited and we found out about Lou."

"Glad we did." He mumbled.

"Me too, bless her."

"Can Lou feel what Percy feels with his…?" Leo trailed off, but waved a hand at his head. "Thing." He finished.

"I don't know, but Percy felt the heat from the fire, didn't he?" Leo nodded. "Whatever happened, we were told about it. Percy hasn't broken down into a… twinless thing, so obviously Lou's doing OK."

"What would happen if one twin went?"

"Um… I don't know. We've never really talked about it." Leo just nodded. "Look, go and sit down. I'll make us some hot chocolate, alright?" He nodded again, a clouded and glum look taking over his expression.

**I know it's short, I'm sorry! All I've got ideas for at the moment are non-fanfic stories. But I'll keep going as best I can, promise! :D **

**And I know it's all LeoXLouisa at the moment, but I'm thinking of doing another Honeymoon Flashback chap. **


	43. Deciding to help Lou

Leo stood nervously in front of the gods. Elsie was asleep in a baby sling, her head resting softly on his chest.

Annabeth stood to Leo's left, Max on her hip and Tobias hanging onto her hand in between the two adults.

"Leo Valdez, the Olympian council recognises you." Tobias gave Leo's leg an encouraging push. Leo looked down at him.

"Auntay Lou need your help, Unki Leo." Tobias spoke clearly, but it was obvious that he was nervous. He was not used to being in the gods' presences while the immortals were full size.

Leo looked back up at the gods.

"Um… Lord Zeus, I'm, uh, here to ask for help." Zeus raised his eyebrows slightly, but rolled his hand, encouraging Leo to continue. Leo looked to Annabeth for reassurance. On the drive here, she had drilled into his head what he needed to say. In the car, he had spoken clearly and mostly with confidence, but the gods' intimidating power was taking its toll on him more than he originally thought.

Leo cleared his throat, causing Elsie to stir in her sleep. "Well, erm, I'm sure you all know what happened to Lou…" Ares snickered. Poseidon shot him a murderous look and Ares was instantly contrite. "I was wandering if you could… if you could help her get better?"

Apollo strummed a few chords on his electric guitar before looking up.

"Help my little cuz get better?" Apollo grinned. "I sold her hotdogs once." He strummed another chord, letting the sound fade away. "I'll be happy to help her. The girl's amazing."

"She would have made a fine Hunter had it not been for Luke." Artemis's scowl read his disapproval of Luke. Hermes looked upset, but didn't say anything. "I will help too. The poor girl…" Artemis's expression softened and Leo feared what Louisa had felt while trapped in the fire. And of what she had felt in the cell Luke imprisoned her in.

Dionysus swirled Diet Coke around in the can. Zeus cleared his throat, catching the wine god's attention.

"Mm? What?" Dionysus looked up lazily. Zeus's expression hardened sternly. "Whatever the question is, the answer's 'no'." Poseidon's eyes flared with anger, but Zeus gestured for him to stand down.

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" Hera asked shortly.

"Yes and I don't care." Poseidon's anger deepened.

"Leave it be, brother." Zeus warned. Poseidon slouched moodily in his throne, a thunderous look passing over his features.

Leo's eyes were drawn to his father. Hephaestus gave a silent nod, indicating that he would help.

"Mr Valdez," Leo looked at Hera. "Why bother to go through all the trouble to ask the gods for help healing Poseidon's daughter when the mortals are taking care of her?"

"Um…I…uh…" Hera's stern gaze ruined her motherly look and Leo faltered.

"He cares a great deal about my daughter, Lady Hera." Poseidon retorted through gritted teeth. "And I fear with the mortals' help my daughter will not recover." Hera sat back in her throne, her hands gripping the arms of her seat with an air of incompetence.

"I will not help Louisa recover as I have future plans I will not sure at this present moment of time." Annabeth's heart sunk. Hera's last 'plan' was taking Percy from her for nearly a year, wiping his memory and dropping Jason at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth resented her even more for taking Percy from her. What future plans could she possibly have now?

"For the ordeal Louisa suffered to protect my daughter and her family, I will allow Louisa's mind to recover." Athena stated bluntly. Annabeth shot her a grateful look. Athena nodded, smiling slightly.

Aphrodite beamed broadly at Leo.

"I'm not going to let her go! You two are so sweet together!" She giggled. Leo mentally sighed. Aphrodite nudged Ares. Ares grunted, waking with a start from his gentle doze.

"Oh, right… uh, yeah. Louisa. When she's recovered, she'll have her old fighter spirit fully returned and all that jazz."

"Are we forgetting someone?" Hades, in mortal size, melted out of the shadows, Nico on his right and Persephone on his left. Persephone instantly left her husband's side to greet her mother, Demeter. The harvest goddess shrunk down to mortal size and hugged her daughter.

Nico waved at Annabeth, Leo and the kids. They waved back.

Hades conjured up a throne made of human and animal bones, growing to godly size. He took a seat and looked round at his fellow gods. "Poseidon is correct for fearing Louisa will not heal with the mortals' pathetic healing."

"Will you help her, brother?" Poseidon asked monotonously.

"I can." Leo's heart sunk. "But that does not mean I necessarily want to." Leo looked at the ground, feeling as if his soul and heart were being struck by Zeus's master bolt, shattering to pieces and falling into the dark depths of Tartarus. Louisa was his first, proper relationship and look how far they had come- married, with a young child, nice home, nice car and a relationship full of love and trust. He couldn't imagine or want his life any other way.

"Husband…" Persephone warned. "You cannot leave the boy to suffer."

"Boy needs more cereal…" Demeter muttered.

"Mother!" Persephone scolded. Demeter shrugged. Persephone returned her attention to her dismal husband. "Seven gods have voted to help Louisa. But their efforts will be in vain if you take her from this world!"

"Well, that would be soul crushing." Hades' voice offered little emotion, which triggered an angry Poseidon jumping to his feet, trident in hand.

Thunder boomed outside, storm clouds rolling overhead and darkening the room. Tobias clung to his mother's leg while Max whimpered in fear.

Elsie merely turned her head and carried on sleeping.

In that moment, Leo was reminded of Louisa. Not of Louisa's current predicament, but of her antics. Nothing fazed her. Well, almost nothing- she had the occasional nightmare involving Luke and her defences would crumble.

Leo remembered an event from the fifth day of their honeymoon- Louisa had annoyed a big, burly bloke, having insulted his girlfriend. This had all started because the girlfriend had criticised Louisa for not wearing a two-piece swimsuit. He smiled as he remembered what she had said: _'Right, take ya skinny, slutty ass over there while I deal with a fatheaded _shit_ of a boyfriend.' _

Defiance was Louisa's nature. If she can defy life, she'll defy death.

But she could use some help…


	44. Honeymoon flashback Part 4

While the gods bickered back and forth, Leo zoned out. It was easier than listening to their rabble and overhearing something negative and disappointing.

He remembered one time where he had had a bit of an argument with Louisa's friends. Thankfully, Louisa had understood and hadn't ripped his head from his shoulders for grassing up one of her friends.

"_What's the matter, Valdez?" Louisa vaulted the back of the sofa and sat next to him, slouching in her seat._

"_Nothing." _

"_Liar." She reached out, tucking her hand around his chin. She turned his head, making him look at her. "Yeah, liar. Talk to Lou Lou." She said teasingly. Leo hesitated. _

_It was their fifth day here, but Leo didn't seem as happy as he should be. _

_Louisa grumbled before shifting and kneeling, putting her arms around his neck. "What's the matter with ickle Valdez?" She cooed._

"_You're such a child."_

"_I know. Anythin' else ya'd like ta tell me?" She poked him in the cheek. "Like what's botherin' ya?" Leo decided to say it all quickly. _

"_Well, uh… no offense, Lou, but, um… it's great that you've found your old friends again and everything, but, err… I just… Dylan, he…" _

"_He said somethin' to ya?" _

"_No, I just…" Leo thought for a few seconds, cracking his knuckles- a nervous habit he had picked up from Louisa. _

_She moved and sat behind him, her legs wrapped around his waist._

"_Just? Just what?" Louisa rested her chin on top of his head. "If he's pissin' ya off, I'll deal with him." _

"_I thought it was supposed to be the other way round." _

"_Huh?" She said brilliantly._

"_You know, the guy protecting the girl."_

"_Huh, no. Not this girl." Leo smiled. Louisa moved her arms and gripped his shoulders, shaking him. "Ya still ain't told me what Dylan's done." Leo rubbed at the back of his neck briefly- Louisa moved his hand away and massaged his neck for him. This was a rare occasion, so Leo relaxed against her and enjoyed it. "How much bribery do I need ta go through before ya tell me what the fuck is goin' on?"_

"_Well, I'm enjoying this at the moment, so maybe a lot." Louisa groaned and Leo was sure she was rolling her eyes. _

"_I can't be nice for too long though- I'll be really ill or somethin'." Leo chuckled. She moved her hands to his shoulders. "Now will ya tell me?" Leo sighed._

"_I keep thinking that he's… well, we're together now, like, officially, aren't we?" _

"_I'd have thought so- that weddin' was weird." _

"_Out of your comfort zone?"_

"_By miles." She waited silently for him to continue, kneading his shoulders. _

"_He's flirting with you, Lou."_

"_Is he?" Leo nodded. Louisa ran her hands up his neck, through his hair and then covered his eyes. Leo chuckled. "Ya jealous or somethin'?" _

"_No… I just… like I said, we're together and… he knows that, so I'd have thought that he wouldn't… that he'd…"_

"_Not flirt with me?" Leo nodded again, pulling his hands from over his eyes. "I'll be honest with ya, Leo- I didn't notice. Took me forever 'n' a day ta notice you were flirtin' with me." _

"_Very true." _

"_Ya let me know if he's flirtin' with me 'n' I'll set him straight, 'kay?" _

"_Alright." Leo sighed. _

"_Chin up, Valdez. Ya chica's gonna kick ass." Leo cracked up laughing at her unexpected quip. He felt better and his smile stayed. "Jessica always said laughter was the best medicine." _

"_Lou, you're the best."_

"_Tell me somethin' I don't know." Leo relaxed against her, using her chest as a pillow. _

"_You're really comfy." He looked up at her and saw her grinning. _

"Leo!"

"Huh?" Leo was drawn back to the present. Annabeth was shaking her head at him.

"They're talking to you."

"Oh, erm…" Leo looked up at the gods. Most of them looked annoyed, others amused and one confused- Aphrodite, of course. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Er… what have I missed?"


	45. Injections

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Had a four hour exam yesterday and I nearly DIED. **

**On a brighter note, I survived and now I am updating as best I can. Hope you like! :D **

Leo blinked the blinding flare of godly transportation from his eyes. His ears were still ringing and his head was spinning.

_Mental note… whatever, lost count- don't agree to teleporting with gods._

Sight, sound and sense returned to Leo and he noticed he was in a makeshift, military hospital room. He looked round and saw Louisa, unconscious or asleep, he didn't know, lying in the bed with the blankets tucked up under her arms.

She was covered in burns and scrapes, her arms and head bandaged.

Elsie complained at him, stirring in her sleep. Leo rubbed her back gently and she dozed off again.

He felt a cold burn in his pocket and remembered the vial the gods had given him.

It had taken a while for him to get the vial because the gods had started arguing.

_Aphrodite and Demeter remained in their thrones, trying to talk to each other over the shouted Greek curses. It was Poseidon VS Hades VS Zeus in one corner _**(sounds like a boxing match)**_, Ares VS Artemis and Apollo in another and Athena, Hera and Hermes moving about to try and get some resembelance of peace. Dionysus was lounging on his throne of grape vines and sipping at a Diet Coke, watching his family brawl without the slightest bit of interest. _

_Hephaestus had other ideas. He had shrunk down to mortal side and stood at his son's side with his arms folded and a defiant glare aimed at his fellow gods. _

_They hadn't noticed him yet._

_Max and Tobias were scared. Godly arguing in a language they didn't understand- not good. _

_Elsie, however, just slept through the whole thing. _

"_Stop fighting!" Tobias suddenly shouted. His small voice somehow echoed around the throne room and the gods heard him. They all fell silent, looking at Tobias in shock and anger. "You family! You no supposed to fight!" The gods looked bewildered, except for Athena and Poseidon who were showing grudging respect for the youngster. "My daddy and Auntay Lou need your help and you fighting like babies!" And he burst into tears, turning and sprinting out of the throne room as fast as his little legs could carry him._

_Annabeth quickly handed Leo Max and ran after her eldest son. Leo shifted his hold on Max and sat the tot on his shoulders, careful as to not disturb Elsie. _

"_The child has a point." Athena said bluntly. Hera scowled._

"_Athena-" She started._

"_Tobias said no fighting!" Max called. He was crying too, but had the disadvantage of being on his uncle's shoulders. _

"_I wasn't going to fight, Max, I was going to debate."_

"_You no debate with Nana 'Thena. She win." Athena- get this- actually _smiled_. _

"_Thank-you, child." _

Leo bought himself back to the present.

He looked at the vial in his hand, shaking the glowing multi-coloured liquid inside so that it glowed more violently and the colours started to mix. It kept the ADHD part of his brain entertained for a few minutes. The liquid settled and dulled slightly.

"Need some help?" Leo looked round and saw Apollo and Artemis standing behind him. Apollo was leaning against the wall, a guitar in its carry case next to him. Artemis stood tall, aged about twenty with her quiver of arrows and her bow slung across her back.

"Please." The god snapped his fingers and the vial shimmered. A few seconds passed and it was a syringe with the same contents.

"In the vein. Gently." Apollo directed, tapping his inner elbow to demonstrate where the needle should go. Leo nodded. Apollo caught his attention again, pointing at Elsie while wearing his usual smile. "Lemme look after her, please?" Leo looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"Alright."

"You've taken to the role of fatherhood nicely, Mr. Valdez." Artemis commented.

"Thanks?"

"No need to be nervous. I won't turn you into a gazelle." She narrowed her eyes. "Yet."

"Sis, leave him alone and help me look after the bubba!"

Leo managed to take off the baby sling and free Elsie from it without waking her up. Apollo loved her in seconds. "She's so sweet!" He looked up, a daring gleam in his eyes. "You can't have her back."

"Apollo…" Artemis warned.

"I'm kidding, sis, lighten up."

Leo left Artemis to keep an eye on Apollo and moved to Louisa's side. He had never given someone an injection before, but how hard could it be?

Leo steadied his shaking hands and carefully inserted the needle in the crook of Louisa's left elbow. She remained sound asleep.

"Keep an eye on her, Mr. Valdez."

"Yes, Lady Artemis." Leo said, not looking round.

It took a few minutes for Artemis's warning to make any sense.

At first, Louisa grimaced and clenched her left fist. A multi-coloured glow slowly faded into appearance around her, barely noticeable at first, but grew stronger as seconds passed.

Then she started to shake her head, her breathing slowly becoming laboured. The one good thing Leo noticed was that her burns were healing, returning her skin to its usual soft- and smoothness.

Artemis snapped her fingers and constraints appeared around Louisa's wrists and ankles. Leo turned to shout at her when Louisa yelled and arched her back in pain.

Looking at her directly hurt, the rainbow glow increasingly bright. Apollo snapped his fingers and he, his sister and Leo were all wearing some 'awesomely cool shades'.

"Forgot about that to be honest, dude." Apollo handed Elsie to Artemis, who didn't look too happy, but she remained silent.

Another syringe appeared in Apollo's hand, glowing with an amber liquid. "Hold her down, bud." Leo did his best, but Louisa was convulsing and yelling in agony.

Apollo successfully injected Louisa with the new syringe and then he backed off. Leo was sure the sunglasses' lenses became darker.

Louisa calmed, breathing heavily.

Apollo grumbled. Leo looked at him, easing off of Louisa and holding her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"She's supposed to wake up."


	46. You're going to love me now!

**I was thinking of doing a separate fic for Percy's brain tumour thing. But I'm too lazy so I'm adding it in with Leo's settled down. Hope you guys don't mind :P **

Annabeth had been given the same vial of godly medicine as Leo.

The only difference was that Percy was awake. And he didn't want an injection.

"Percy, it'll help you get better."

"But I'm fine."

"Not entirely, Seaweed Brain."

"If you give me that, I won't be Seaweed Brain anymore."

"You'll always be Seaweed Brain. _My _Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled fondly. "Please, Percy, let me do this."

"Why?" Percy didn't fully understand what was going on with him, the brain tumour causing mood swings, forgetfulness and disorientation. Annabeth hesitated.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Always, Wise-girl." Annabeth smiled, relaxing slightly.

"Let me give you an injection then." Percy's expression turned stubborn. "Please, Percy." He looked into her eyes. Annabeth didn't look away.

Percy sighed.

"Alright. Just don't go all physco on me."

"Now why would I do that?" Annabeth smiled sweetly.

Apollo walked in, dressed in a doctor's coat with an electric guitar slung across his back.

"The doctor is in the hiz-Ouse." He cheered, bouncing forward. Annabeth held the vial out to the god, smiling. "Why thank you, Nurse Jackson."

"Nurse Jackson?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Percy, he's playing."

"Oh. Gonna say. You wanted to be a…" He frowned. "Uh, an architect, right?" Annabeth's smile broadened. At least he remembered.

"Yup."

"Cool." The vial shimmered in Apollo's hand and was suddenly a syringe with the glowing multi-coloured contents.

"Keep still, cuz." He told Percy. Percy nodded. His green eyes followed Apollo's movements as Apollo gave him an injection. "Good boy, Percy."

"Do I get a sticker now?" Apollo laughed. The sunshine outside was suddenly brighter and merrier.

"I'll see what I can do, Percy." Apollo clapped Percy on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Annabeth sat and talked to Percy until visitation time was up.

"Just hide in here." Percy told her.

"I wish I could, but I'll be back tomorrow." She kissed his lips gently. "Be good."

"E.T."

"E.T?"

"Yeah."

"OK then, Seaweed Brain."

The next day, Annabeth went to see Percy, this time taking her two sons and Percy's mortal parents with her. She went to see Percy on her own first, just to check that the godly medicine had worked.

Percy was sitting up, his legs dangling over the end of the bed. He was staring dreamily into space.

"Percy?" He looked round and grinned.

"Hey, Wise-girl."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like new." He flexed his arms and kicked his legs. "You here on your own?" He asked.

"The boys, Sally and Paul are outside." Percy's grin broadened. He made to get up, but Annabeth was quick to stop him.

"Wise-girl!" He protested.

"Wait a sec." His shoulders slumped, a silent 'unfair'. Then he suddenly perked up.

"My hair came back."

"It did?" He nodded eagerly. Annabeth ran her hands through his hair, laughing. "Did you just wake up with your hair back?"

"Yup."

Tobias kicked his legs.

"When we can see Daddy, Nana?" He asked Sally.

"In a minute, sweetie."

"Why can't we see him now?"

"Because- um, because he has a surprised planned." Sally smiled up at something above Tobias's head. He turned round and saw his father crouched next to his seat.

"Daddy!" Tobias jumped up and threw his arms around his father's neck. "You OK!"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"Dada!" Max squirmed on Sally's lap, wanting to get down. Percy moved over, giving his mother a one armed hug.

"Budge over." He told her. Sally moved across one seat and Percy sat between his mortal parents, his sons on his lap. "So, how have we all been, then?"

**And Percy is better. For anyone that hated me for trying to kill Percy off, are you all good now? :P **


	47. AUTHOR'S NOTE- SORRY!

**I'm sure I typed a chapter, but I can't find it. It's not in the usual folder. I will try and find it and if I do, it'll be up. If not, I'll see what I can do.**

**On the other hand... has anyone got any ideas 'cos I've sadly come to a dead end with this fic**


	48. Sally and Jessica- shopping DRABBLE

**Special thanks to pipy212 for helping me get this story slowly going again. Dude/ette, you are awesome! **

**I will update as best as I can. Sorry for not updating in a while. **

**And can someone read 'Louisa's downfall' for me? It's got 12 chaps on it and only four reviews- insert sad face. I'll be really grateful! **

Sally and Jessica were out on their weekly shopping trip. Despite their differences and sometimes frequent quarrels over custody of Louisa- over who got the title of 'Mom'- they were great friends.

"Did you hear about the twins?" Jessica expression grew pained.

"I'm so glad they're getting better."

"Lou didn't wake up." Jessica frowned in confusion. Sally explained quietly, studying the back of a Maroon 5 CD.

"Oh, that's just Lou. She likes all the attention."

"What if something's wrong though, Jessica?" Sally dropped the CD into her basket and carried on walking.

"Lou's trouble through and through. You watch, she'll sit up and shout 'Ha! Got ya!'"

"That does sound like Lou."

"She did that to me once. I was so worried and then she just sat up. She must have put something on her face as she was really, really pale."

"Talcum powder?" Sally suggested handing over the selection of films and CDs she had picked up.

"Probably. But imagine being in an almost dark room with someone who wouldn't wake up and then they suddenly sit up like some demon clown. Oh, and she screamed."

"Lou _screamed_?" Sally raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Not in fright. More to scare me than anything. I could've killed her." Jessica laughed softly as Sally paid for her purchase. "I would have too, but she had run off and didn't come home for hours. I still don't know where she went that night."

"That sounds about right."

They left the shop only to move into a clothes shop.

"I used to have a real war getting Louisa into one of these." Jessica smiled fondly, looking around at the racks of clothes.

"You got her within ten metres of one?"

"Bribery. Hotdogs. All I needed back then."

"Doesn't work as much now, does it?"

"Louisa's randomly gotten smarter. Not saying that she was or is stupid, but she really doesn't care about educational things does she?"

"Nope. Percy wasn't very fond of them either."

"You've just reminded me- why were they separated? Other than the fact that they were too dangerous to raise together."

"I'm not sure." Sally admitted.

**I know it's drabble, I'm sorry! **

**I need ideas EVERYONE please! **


	49. Leo's fire (kinda)

"What'd you mean she hasn't woken up?" Annabeth carefully explained the situation, but Percy was clearly distraught.

"Percy, she got the same medicine as you, the only difference was that she was unconscious."

"I gotta see her."

"But, Percy-" She noticed the steely gleam of determination and stubbornness in his sea green eyes and she sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" Tobias insisted, toddling up to his father and taking his hand.

"Do you even know what we're on about?" Percy smiled.

"No." Tobias's parents chuckled. "Are we going on holiday?"

"Hopefully soon, Tobias." Percy replied instantly.

"I'm sorry, but where was I in planning this holiday?" Percy looked at her, smirking.

"Exactly where you are now." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you're paying." Percy shrugged.

"Fine with me." Percy looked down at his son. "Why don't you and Max make me a Lego mansion?" Tobias bounced away. Percy watched him go. When Tobias disappeared into his room, Percy's smile vanished. He turned back to Annabeth. "How'd I get to Lou?"

"How do _we _get to Lou, you mean."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Right, how do _we _get to Lou?"

"Could ask for some godly transportation."

"You don't know where she is, do you?"

"Not exactly." Annabeth admitted. Percy smiled cockily. Annabeth hugged him spontaneously. "You're the best, Seaweed Brain."

"You're not too bad yourself, Wise-girl." Percy kissed the top of her head.

An hour later, thanks to godly help, Annabeth and Percy were strolling into Louisa's make-shift hospital room.

Leo didn't look up as they entered. He was sat on the edge of Louisa's bed closest to them. His expression and eyes were vacant, all life gone.

"Leo?" Annabeth moved away from Percy to snap her fingers in Leo's face. Leo blinked a couple of times in confusion, before remembering where he was and noticing the new comers. "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah. Tired."

"Why don't you get some kip, mate? We'll sit with Lou." Percy offered. Leo suddenly looked pained.

"I'm not leaving her." He retorted defiantly. Percy pointed at Leo's hands. Leo looked down and saw that flames were dancing hot and angry across his palms. He simply patted the flames out on his thighs, sighing in annoyance.

"Leo, has that happened a lot?" Leo shrugged. "OK, how many times this week?" Annabeth asked. Leo frowned.

"Five. Maybe six."

"Right. And have you been annoyed or upset when that happened?"

"Probably." Leo mumbled. Annabeth looked at Percy. Of course, being his usual Seaweed Brain self, he wasn't following. Annabeth sighed.

"Remember whenever Leo was excited or overly happy-"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Percy cut across. Annabeth glared at him for interrupting. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"As I was saying," She glowered pointedly at her husband. Percy tilted his head back in defiance. "When Leo got excited, his hands were burst into flame, right?" Percy and Leo nodded in agreement. "Now, they're catching fire when he's stressed or angry. And yes, they are similar." Percy smiled cheekily.

"I don't get it." Leo voiced.

"Course you don't, you're male." Annabeth breathed.

"Heard that." Percy said, mocking an offended tone. Annabeth gave him her best angelic smile.

Annabeth sighed.

"Leo, have you been feeling OK lately?"

"Been fine. Just tired."

"Elsie keeping you up?" Leo nodded. "You're not struggling to look after her are you?" Leo hesitated. Then he nodded ashamedly. Annabeth's expression turned pitiful.

"How come I don't get that look?" Percy asked, folding his arms sulkily.

"Because Leo needs more pity than you right now."

"Oh, so having a brain tumour meant nothing at all." Percy waved his hands in the air and turned to leave. "I see how it is."

"Percy-" Annabeth and Leo were smiling.

"No, no, damage has been done. I'm just gonna stand outside." He opened the door and looked back at them. "All alone." He moved out, holding the door open so they could still hear him. "On my own." The door shut.

"He's so bloody over dramatic."


	50. Issusing a quest

**Special thanks to pipy212. I'm gonna try what you suggested :D **

_The forest echoed eerily with the hoots and cries of owls and animals alike. The night air whistled through the trees, the leaves rustling and giving a sense of life to the trees. The wind danced across her bare arms and graced her face, bringing a chill to awaken her senses. _

_The snap of a twig resounded around the clearing, causing her heart to pound and for her to retrieve her knife from her pocket. Her instincts screamed at her, screaming for her to run, screaming for her to ditch the mysterious noise and save herself. _

Never,_ she told herself, _I ain't ever gonna run from a twig.

_Nothing followed the twig snap except for the whole forest to fall silent. The wind stopped abruptly. _

"_You should listen to your instincts, child. They can be the difference between life and death." The voice was cold, dark and mocking, but she could not pinpoint where the voice sounded from as it wrapped around her like a sodden blanket. _

"_Show yaself!" She demanded, her knuckles almost white as she gripped the hilt of her knife tightly._

_A laugh with the same chill as the voice smothered her. _

"_Foolish girl. You are scared."_

"_I ain't scared of a shadow!" _

"_You will be." The voice was no longer mocking, but deep and dangerous. _

_Everything went black…_

"Leo!" Leo woke with a start, looking around in panic. Percy was sitting at the foot of his sister's bed, Annabeth on a chair next to him.

"W-what's going on?" He asked sleepily. Percy pointed.

Leo was surprised that he had missed Poseidon standing directly next to him. "Oh, hey, uh, hello Lord Poseidon." Poseidon waved away the formalities.

"It has been decided that you, Percy and Annabeth shall accept a quest."

"Quest?" Leo didn't want to leave Louisa's side. Poseidon seemed to read his thoughts.

"This is to help Louisa. While you are away, she will be transferred to my kingdom where she will be well protected."

"O-OK." Leo called himself together. "What about Elsie?"

"Apollo hasn't let anyone near her. He is a much better babysitter than we first thought." Leo managed a weak smile.

"What's the quest then?"

"Louisa's spirit was taken, hence why she fell unconscious in the fire quicker than she should have."

"Right…" Leo said uncertainly. "Who took it?"

"Chuck Norris." Percy said randomly. Poseidon looked at him quizzically. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Poseidon didn't say anything, shaking his head and returning his sea green gaze to Leo.

"Morpheus."

"He can do that?"

"I believe he had some help, but I am uncertain on the matter." Leo nodded slowly. "Morpheus has a cave in the depths of the Underworld. I have persuaded Hades to send search parties out, but he is yet to find anything."

"Hades is helping?" Percy asked.

"Most of the gods are, Percy."

"Why's Lou so important to the gods?" Percy asked. Annabeth sighed and mumbled 'idiot'. Percy stuck his bottom lip out sulkily, miming hurt feelings.

"Put a sock in it, Seaweed Brain. And not literally either."

"You are a strange pairing." Poseidon commented.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Percy grinned. "Can you answer my question now?"

"I am sure you are aware of Louisa being half-Roman and half-Greek, yes?"

"Oh, yeah. Why's she like that anyway?"

"A mystery yet to be resolved." Poseidon said evenly.

"OK." Percy replied simply. "Is that just it though? Lou being a… mixed demigod?"

"That's a nice term for them, Percy. Well done." Poseidon smiled kindly. Percy smirked. "She is the only one that we know of, hence our protection of her until we learn more."

"My sister's not a lab rat."

"I never said she was." Poseidon held Percy's gaze carefully before continuing. "Other than being a mixed demigod, as you rightfully said, there is another factor. Have you ever heard of pathetic fallacy?" **(This is my English linguistic devices coming in). **

Percy and Leo shook their heads while Annabeth said 'Yes'.

"Annabeth, please explain."

"Pathetic fallacy is where the weather and surroundings mimic the emotions of a character."

"In a film?"

"Or book. Or in real life." Annabeth nodded in Louisa's direction.

"So, that's the fancy term for Lou making storms when she's pissed off?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm learning. And I don't like it."

"You're a Seaweed Brain alright." Annabeth smiled.

"Thank-you."

"Mr. Valdez, you have been very quiet."

"For once." Annabeth added. Leo looked up, his brown eyes wide and thoughtful. "What have you thought of, Fire Boy?"

Leo drew a deep, silent breath before describing the dream he had just witnessed. "It was like a memory, but none that I've ever had." He finished. Despite it all, Poseidon smiled.

"It seems you need to catch up on your sleep, Mr. Valdez."

**Woo! Halfway decent chapter! **

**Thank you pipy212 and mint choccie! :D **


	51. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


	52. OPINIONS NEEDED- SORRY!

**I have FINALLY got Mark of Athena (happy dance) but I'm already on chapter 10 and I don't want to read it too quickly or I'll have to wait a year for the next one :( **

**I'm also not happy that Rick's made Leo kinda evil (sorry for spoilers in case anyone hasn't read it). Leo's my fave character! I was THIS close to writing a letter of complaint to Rick, but then again, I love his books (mainly Percy Jackson, of course), so I can't really do that :D **

**I came up with making Louisa, my OC, be in the Mark of Athena, kinda rewrite it, but so that Leo's 100% evil and Louisa's there to kick ass as usual. But I don't know. I can't make Lou the main character in such an awesome story. What'd you guys think? **

**Anyhoo, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	53. Dream sequence ish

Leo shifted in his sleep, knocking the blanket down. They were hurtling along the road, on the way to Camp Half-Blood. Leo had dozed off within minutes.

Annabeth returned the blanket to where it had been, tucking the corner behind Leo's neck.

"I know he controls fire and everything," She started with a frown. Percy turned his head in her direction slightly to show she had his attention, but he kept his eyes on the road. Annabeth sat back in her seat to look at Percy, "but does he always burn up?"

"Burn up?"

"Like he has a fever or something." Percy frowned in confusion.

"Not a clue." He shot Leo a quick glance in the rear view mirror. Annabeth noticed a shot of brotherly love dart through his sea green eyes. "Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"When I had that… _thing_," He took a hand away from the steering wheel and waved it in a circle at the side of his head. Annabeth nodded to show she understood, "I wasn't too bad, was I?" Annabeth hesitated. Percy noticed and a flicker of pain moved through his eyes. Annabeth reached out and covered his hand with hers.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault. You have to understand that." He just nodded meekly.

Leo grumbled and turned his head. "I wonder what he's dreaming about." Annabeth mulled aloud, thankful for the change of subject.

"Hopefully it helps Lou." Percy mumbled.

"Yeah…" Annabeth sighed in agreement.

_Leo was flying, as he had wished to when he was drunk last Christmas. The feeling was wonderful, the cool air slamming against his burning body. It took him a few seconds to realise he was a phoenix, a bird made of complete flames. _

_The scene below him was entirely thick, orange, red and yellow forest. The sun was setting, casting an orange pink glow across the terrain. A wide, curvy river snaked through the forest, reflecting the light of the setting sun. A flock of forest bird fluttered underneath him in flocks with the occasional straggler. _

_His sharp eyes focused on a figure splashing through the river. He tucked in his flaming wings and dived, so fast, he was sure he had reached the speed of sound. As he neared the forest, he became less fiery and leafier. It took a few seconds for him to realise what was going on, but when he landed next to the lake and his body became water, he noticed. He was changing to suit the nearest elements. A brilliant way of camouflage and very cool._

_Leo spotted the figure stumble over a tree root and they fell flat, cursing in a mix of Greek and Latin. He took off briefly and crossed the water body. He landed on the other side and became dirt. His first reaction was to think it would be difficult to move, yet he moved as easily as a landslide. _

_His tiny, stone heart thudded in his elemental chest as he saw a nine year old Louisa pushing herself to her feet and gathering a wooden bow, unlike the one her watch turned in to. _

_She looked back, studying her surroundings warily. She didn't seem to notice Leo. _

_A large thing crashing through the trees sounded and a trio of them fell with deafening crashes. Louisa instantly broke into a sprint as a demon Leo had never seen before thundered after her. It had the head of a frog, with wolf fangs as sharp and as deadly as an eagle's talons. Its eyes bulged in its head, rotating and scanning everything with a 360 view of everything. Its body was that of a muscular male, its arms and legs those of a white tiger. Its tail was the neck and head of a hydra. It was at least ten feet tall. In its right hand was a spear roughly fifteen feet long, the triangular shaped head as big as Leo's forearm and gleaming in the setting sun as a venomous green. _

Leo woke with a start as the car veered to the left. Percy swore angrily, slamming his fist on the horn. A series of blares retorted.

"He's awake." Annabeth commented. She twisted in her seat and smiled kindly at Leo. Her smile faltered slightly, but she saved it. "How are you feeling?"

"Can you open a window?" Leo asked, his voice barely audible. Annabeth nodded, sitting right and her window lowered to halfway.

"Better?" Leo nodded as the cool night air washed across his face.

"What did you see?" Percy demanded. Leo licked his lips nervously.

"Percy, let him get himself together. He really doesn't look well." Percy glanced in the rear view mirror. Leo was pale and shaking, coated in a fine sheen of sweat. He had deep shadows under his eyes and looked nothing like the Leo they all knew and loved.

"Sorry, mate." Percy said, easing the angry and ordering tone. Leo just nodded and looked out the window. He removed the blanket and let the cool air dance across his bare arms. It was such a relief.

What was that thing that had been chasing a nine year old Louisa? Did she get away from it or, somehow, did she actually defeat it? And if she did win, how?

His mind reeled with thousands of unanswerable questions, yet he remained silent, hoping for sleep to return to him so he could learn more about his chica.


	54. Dream sequences- rudely interupted

Annabeth checked the rear view mirror. Leo was asleep again, but he appeared to be in agony.

"Percy." She warned. Percy looked too. He frowned.

"Really wanna know what he's seeing…" He mumbled. Annabeth nodded in agreement, occasionally checking on Leo, who remained pained and tense.

_Leo felt lighter than air and invisible. The scene he was watching was slightly uncomfortable. _

_Louisa, about fifteen, maybe sixteen, was sitting in a cage, large enough to hold an elephant. Her wrists were bound together with thick metal shackles and she was chained to a wall. Clearly, she had temporarily retired from breaking free. _

_Clanging caught Louisa's attention. Leo's jaw dropped. Her eyes were so angry, angrier than he had ever seen, but that wasn't what had surprised him. It was the power in them, threatening torture and death on an extreme, godly, almost Titan stage. Leo wanted to cry for his mother, but with an antagonizing pang, he remembered his mother's tragic demise. _

_Another strange thing about Louisa was the wild look about her. She had told him that Jessica had found and adopted her when she was nine. But judging by the mud on her trainers and her tracksuit bottoms and the ripped sleeves of her black sweatshirt, she had been on the run again. _

_The clanging was caused by a sword being dragged across the bars by a man dressed entirely in black- black jeans; a black long-sleeved shirt and shined black shoes. His face remained hidden in the shadows. He did not speak, merely ran the imperial gold sword repeatedly along the bars. _

"_What'd ya want?" Louisa snarled, her fists clenching. A cold laugh rumbled in the man's chest, but he remained silent. Louisa grew agitated, on her feet and pulling away from the wall in seconds. She reached the bars before the chain was pulled taut. _

_The man pressed the tip of his weapon to her throat, but she remained unfazed. _

No fear…

_Leo remembered. He and Annabeth had laughed and joked about Louisa's lack of fear of anything. This was years ago, but he couldn't remember exactly when. The memory of it bought a smile to his face. _

_Louisa was shorter than the man by a good two, three inches, but that didn't stop her from spitting in his face. _

Chica has guts…

_The man growled, literally growled at her. He pulled his sword back, the point aimed at her head. Leo cried out, trying to move forward, but…_

The scene changed, obscured by smoke.

_Louisa was of similar age in this part of his strange, past discovering dream. This time, she was calm- well, calm_er_. And her clothes were in better condition, a clean, plain royal purple T-shirt, like the ones of Camp Jupiter, minus logos. She was wearing soccer shorts and her skin was nicely tanned. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she wore a 'snapback' St Louis Cardinals' baseball cap. _

_A similar gleam of power was having a lid forced on it and Leo saw the war of keeping calm and unleashing rage going on behind her green eyes. _

_Louisa was glaring at a man Leo had never met before. He sort of looked like Superman. _

"_You are making this difficult." The man snarled, pointing accusingly at Louisa. She simply tucked her hands into her pockets. "Why are you doing this? Don't you want Jess happy?" _

"_She don't like bein' called Jess." Louisa grumbled. _

"_Well, she hasn't said anything against it." _

"_That's 'cos ya've got her wrapped around ya little finger." Louisa snapped. Leo noticed the tension in her body and knew she was itching to pound this guy into pulp. _

"_Oh, _I've _got her wrapped around my little finger?" The man gave a mocking laugh. Louisa's eyes hardened and Leo was sure her hands were clenched in fists in her pockets. Maybe even closed around the hilt of a knife- it was hard to tell with Louisa. "_You're _the one who has her around your little finger." _

_When Louisa next spoke, her voice was deeper in a cruel imitation of this man. _

"_Come on, Jess, let's go. We're doin' this today, Jess, not that. Do as I tell you Jess, what you have to do isn't as important." _

"_When have I ever said that?" The man raged. _

"_Oh, want somethin' that ya said?" Louisa sneered as the man glowered at her. She picked up her imitation of him again. "She's just stirrin' trouble again, Jess, leave her be."_

"_Had to pick one about you, didn't you?" _

"_There's more." Louisa growled. "Don't wear that, Jess, it makes you look fat." Louisa gritted her teeth in anger. "Ya called her _fat_. In no way, is _Jessica _fat." _

"_I never said that! You're just looking for attention again, aren't you? ADHD my arse," Louisa's eyes glinted dangerously. "This is all in your head, a cock and bull story of a mentally ill _freak_." _

_Leo didn't get to see Louisa's reaction. The scene was once more overcome with smoke. _

_Instantly, Leo noticed that he was underwater and was glad that he wasn't here in person. He would drown, but the pressure of being at the bottom of the sea would kill him. The Poseidon twins, naturally, didn't have these problems. _

_Louisa and her stepmother, Amphitrite, were having a bit of a stare-down. Poseidon lounged in his throne, studying the mosaic tile floor that displayed his kingdom. His expression was most troubled. _

"_The Lord declined your help. Now, leave." Amphitrite pointed sharply at the exit._

"_Actually, he ain't said nothin' 'bout me leavin'. 'N' unless ya gonna make me, I ain't gonna leave." Louisa folded her arms stubbornly. Amphitrite glowered at her._

_Louisa liked getting into arguments with adults, didn't she? _

"_Amphitrite, my dear?" The queen of the sea looked round at Poseidon, her expression softening into something more loving. _

"_Yes, my lord?" _

"_Would you be so kind to check on how the hippocampi are prepped?" Amphitrite curtseyed. _

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Thank-you, my dear." Amphitrite straightened, shot a final glare in Louisa's direction before swimming away. "Louisa, I wish you would try to get along with her." _

"_It's not my fault." Poseidon sighed, his eyes glued to the mosaic. "OK, maybe a teensy bit." His tense features relaxed in a small smile. "She don't like me. At all." _

"_I take blame for that." Poseidon muttered. _

"_Thought ya might." Her father drew his eyes from the mosaic, his eyes humorous, but warning. Louisa simply smiled. Poseidon shook his head, a silent 'you're impossible, Louisa' and returned his gaze to the mosaic tiles. "Anythin' I can do?" Louisa asked helpfully. Leo half-expected the sea god to decline and send Louisa away to safety. But instead…_

"_I need you to get something for me." Louisa perked up. _

"_Go for it." Poseidon sat up straighter, looking his daughter in the eye. _

Percy shook Leo awake. Leo mentally sighed, itching to know what Poseidon wanted his daughter to fetch.


	55. What the hell is that?

"Leo!" Percy snapped his fingers in Leo's face, bringing Leo back to the present. Leo blinked in confusion and looked round. "How are you feeling?" Leo didn't answer, his stomach churning.

"Percy, he's gonna be sick." Percy quickly got Leo out of the car and managed to get Leo a short distance away before Leo upchucked on the grass. "Lovely." Annabeth cringed, keeping a safe distance.

Percy rubbed Leo's back reassuringly, helping his brother-in-law stay on his feet.

Leo spat, trying to get rid of the sickly taste in his mouth.

"That's nasty…" He mumbled.

"Looks like it." Annabeth said quietly. "Percy, get him some water." Percy nodded and sat Leo down on the grass, away from the sick puddle. He returned to the car and rummaged about in the glove box for a bottle of water. He knew he had one somewhere in the car…

Annabeth knelt next to Leo. "How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Bit better." Leo coughed.

"What did you see about Lou?"

"She argued. Quite a bit as well."

"Who with?"

"Shadow master, Superman and her stepmom." Annabeth blinked at him.

"Superman?"

"Well, he looked like Superman. Minus the tights." Percy returned, handing Leo a bottle of water. "Thanks mate."

"What's this about Superman?"

"Louisa was arguing with him. A lookalike of him." Annabeth added quickly, noticing Percy's amused, yet confused eyes. "Don't drink it all in one go, Leo, you'll be sick again." Leo lowered the bottle, noticing he had drunk half in one go.

"Oops." He said, without the slightest of cares. Percy looked round.

"We should get going." He said. Annabeth got to her feet and looked round too.

"Yeah, we should."

"Hey, I'm Captain-Sat-On-His-Ass-At-The-Moment. What's going on?" Percy and Annabeth didn't answer, but helped him to his feet, their hands on his upper arms. "Don't all answer at once then." Leo grumbled.

"Walk. Now." Annabeth instructed. Leo held his hands up in surrender, bottle in his right.

"Going." He stepped over the sick puddle and started up the hill. He was aware of Annabeth drawing her dagger. "What is going on?" He asked again.

Annabeth put a finger to her lips before making a shooing motion with the same hand. Leo continued walking in silence.

There was a deafening crash from behind them. Leo faltered and looked back. Percy didn't look happy, his eyes flicking in annoyance at Annabeth.

"My car just got wrecked."

"Very sorry."

"No you're not. Walk, Leo." They picked up the pace and carried on in silence. "It was blue as well." Annabeth simply pointed her dagger warningly at Percy. That shut him up.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"Not sure. Something bad." Annabeth sounded annoyed, like she did when she was frustrated or didn't know something. Leo looked back and saw the silhouette of one of the strangest creatures ever…

_It had the head of a frog, with wolf fangs as sharp and as deadly as an eagle's talons. Its eyes bulged in its head, rotating and scanning everything with a 360 view of everything. Its body was that of a muscular male, its arms and legs those of a white tiger. Its tail was the neck and head of a hydra. It was at least ten feet tall. In its right hand was a spear roughly fifteen feet long, the triangular shaped head as big as Leo's forearm and gleaming in the setting sun as a venomous green._

**I know that's copied and pasted from another chap- I'm lazy! :D **

Leo staggered, feeling on the urge of being sick.

"Leo?"

"That… that was in…" He tangled his fingers in his hair, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"One of your dreams?" Annabeth suggested. Leo nodded. The monster sniffed at something on the ground. With a pang, Leo knew what it was.

His sick.

His first thought on the ADHD side of his brain- _Eww… _

The rest of his mind was screaming at him to run.

Thankfully, Annabeth still had control of her voice and urged the boys into a run. The monster scrambled up the hill after them.

It was covering ground quickly, running on all fours. They were already forcing all they had into running for Thalia's tree.

They would never get there in time…


	56. Voices?

Annabeth slipped and fell on the muddy hill. Percy stopped to help her up, but by then the monster was towering over them.

Percy raised Riptide, supporting Annabeth with his free arm. Leo moved forward and helped Annabeth get her balance back.

Storm clouds circled in, thick, black, blue and purple. Hurricanes of various sizes and strengths touched down around them and the ground trembled beneath their feet.

The monster was at first confused at the new goings-on, but roared in defiance. Percy yelled back and lunged, his powers moving with him.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. He didn't hear her.

"Annabeth, run for help. I'll see what I can do." He noticed a glare of stubbornness in her eyes. Annabeth was one to stand and fight. "Celestial bronze might not work on this thing. Look." Leo pointed. Percy had slashed at the monster, having drawn glowing blue blood from its front leg. Other than angering it further, there was little effect. "Go!" Leo conjured up a lighter from his tool belt.

"You owe me!" She shouted over a clap of thunder before turning and sprinting up the hill. She slipped and stumbled a bit but thankfully she disappeared over the hilltop without injury.

Leo looked back at Percy as thunder cracked again. Rain started to fall in thick, heavy torrents, slamming against the ground and their skin with dulls, consecutive and miniature thuds.

Louisa had faced this thing, right?

But how had she done it?

Fire danced across his palms and up his arms. The monster shied away from the flames. Percy looked round and saw Leo. He grinned.

Leo felt quite pleased with himself. He had a Big Three child's approval- a Big Three child that wasn't Louisa.

Another thing that made him pleased with himself was that he now had water proof fire. That was such a massive bonus.

Leo hurled a fireball at the monster, hitting the abomination square in the eye. It shrieked in pain, stumbling back and tearing up the hill.

"Percy, you know that green energy thing you can do?!" Leo shouted over the storm. He saw Percy nodding. "With me then!" Riptide shrunk into pen form and disappeared into Percy's pocket. Leo summoned another fire ball as the minor earthquake subsided. Percy was retracing his energy from the earthquake to create a basketball sized sphere of humming, sea green energy. Together, they threw their powers as if to score three pointers.

Their attempts were joined by a wide volley of arrows and yells from the Ares, Athena and several other cabins. Percy and Leo looked at each other before cheering in delight and charging forward on the tide of adrenalin.

The monster wailed in outrage, stomping its feet angrily. The Athena kids threw lengths of rope over it and pulled the monster to the ground. It struggled greatly and nearly got to its feet. The Ares kids hurled their swords and spears before charging forward and dragging the ropes and the monster back down.

"What is it?" Clarisse bellowed over the storm.

"Don't know!" Percy and Leo shouted back. Clarisse glowered up at the storm as thunder rumbled again.

"Prissy, get rid of it!"

"Can't!" Leo chucked another fiery orb at the beast as it roared. The energy disappeared down its throat. "Nice shot, Leo!" Leo smiled to himself. _Yeah, nice shot, Valdez_. His smile faltered.

He knew he was going mad, but he didn't expect voices.

Especially not Louisa's…

**Can someone do me a favour and read my Percy Jackson meets The First Female Assassin please? It'll be a huge help, PLEASE!? :D **


	57. Leo's problem

The monster hadn't disintegrated like normal monsters. Instead it had turned into blue-ish smoke and made a controlled ascent upwards, vanishing into the storm.

Clearly, demigods were way too much for it.

Right now, they were all resting in various cabins and the Big House. Apollo had returned Elsie briefly so Leo could see her again before they left on their quest. He suspected Tobias and Max had been dropped off by Athena and Poseidon to pay a visit to Percy and Annabeth, the Jackson family most likely residing in the Poseidon cabin.

Leo sat with Elsie on his bunk. Elsie was lying on her back, her head on his pillow. She was awake, waving her arms and kicking her legs.

Leo was watching her blankly.

When he had first held Elsie, he was smitten. He remembered Louisa and Annabeth laughing about it, but he didn't pay them any attention.

But now…

Without Louisa, looking after Elsie had been a struggle. At night, they had taken turns in getting up to tend to Elsie. The baby did not have an off switch or any sense of sleeping during the night. Sleep all day, up all night. Nocturnal, Leo had called her.

Leo sighed as Elsie spluttered, but thankfully, she didn't start crying.

What Leo had felt for Elsie when he had first held her was slowly going.

All he felt now was a grudging and increasing annoyance towards his daughter. And he didn't like it.

He didn't know what was going on. He didn't like being annoyed at Elsie. It wasn't her fault she couldn't look after herself. It wasn't her fault that Louisa was gone.

Leo had suddenly started to resent his daughter.

He didn't know why and it was starting to annoy him- a machine he couldn't fix.

Leo hated that.

**Sorry it's short. I'm working on the next chapter. **

**Anyway, what's going on with Leo, mmm? O.o **


	58. 2 questions- answer PLEASE!

**Gimme a couple more days and I'll have finished Mark of Athena.**

**I was thinking of writing a beginning for House of Hades, because someone suggested it. For that, do you guys want Louisa in it or not? Speak up or forever hold your peace. **

**Yeah, anyway, felt like putting the face in. **

**So that's one question- Louisa in House of Hades or not, etc etc.**

**Second question- do I give Louisa Facebook or not? I don't have fantastic pictures for her, but I can still give her a Facebook account and all that jazz :P **

**Lemme know what you think PLEASE! **


	59. Nighttime talk

Leo couldn't sleep. His stupid pillow wasn't as soft as it normally was. And the bed was cold. And this problem and that problem… it was so infuriating.

Oh, and Elsie just decided to start crying.

Leo buried his face in his pillow, groaning in annoyance. Today was _not_ his day.

A pillow hit him on the back of the head.

"Leo, shut that kid up." One of his less child-tolerant siblings complained. Grumbles of agreement sounded from his other siblings and another pillow hit him.

"Actually, chuck that back. I want that." Leo chuckled, throwing the pillows at George. "Aw, sweet, thanks bro."

Leo carefully picked Elsie up, wrapping her in her thick, royal purple blanket and carried her outside. The cold night air was like a natural coffee, but it made Elsie complain further, even though it was only her face being stung by the coldness.

Something collided with the back of his leg. Leo looked round and down. One of his siblings- Nyssa most likely- had chucked out the baby bag.

Leo called back thanks. He sat on the steps of the cabin, rocking Elsie in one arm while trying to free and mix a bottle in the other hand. How did women (Louisa excluded) multi-task?

"Want some help?" Leo looked up and saw Annabeth smiling down at him. She was in her pyjamas, white fleecy drawstring bottoms with little grey owls dotted over them with a dark grey T-shirt with a larger version of a grey owl in the middle, wearing a stern expression. Silver writing glistened above and below that in an arc and made to look written out of ribbon: _Nerd? I prefer the term smarter than you. _Over her T-shirt, Annabeth wore Percy's baseball jacket that had his name on the bag in a baby blue. The sleeves were the same colour whereas the rest of the jacket was black.

"Um, please." Leo replied quietly. Annabeth sat next to him and made the bottle in seconds. "How did you get out of your cabin?"

"I used my hat."

"What hat?" Annabeth looked at him as if he were stupid. Leo looked down at Elsie. She was still grumbling, watching him with watery brown eyes.

"The magic hat I've got that can turn me invisible."

"Oh, that hat." Annabeth nodded, shaking the bottle to mix the milk powder in with the water.

Annabeth watched Leo carefully as he took the bottle from her and fed Elsie. He was not himself, which was clear. She noticed how tense he was, as if waiting for the sky to fall down on him. That wasn't a feeling he wanted, Annabeth could assure him from personal experience.

"Leo, Elsie will be fine. Apollo and Artemis will keep her safe." Leo just nodded. Annabeth watched his eyes, almost surprised to see that the usual full-of-life gleam was gone. "We're leaving straight after breakfast tomorrow. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we help Lou."

"Do you know where the hell we're supposed to go? Or even what to do?" Leo snapped. Annabeth kept herself calm.

"I talked to Rachel. She did change into the Oracle, but she didn't give a new prophecy." She hesitated. "Well, not exactly."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, I think, and Chiron does too, that this prophecy is a jumble of lines from previous prophecies."

"How does that work? A prophecy only stands for one thing."

"That's what I thought. Chiron's going over it now."

"Have you talked to Percy?"

"He's asleep. And he was talking a lot, so I left him." She noticed the questioning look in Leo's eyes. "He might have been dreaming about Lou." Annabeth looked at the baby in Leo's arms. "She needs winding, Leo."

"Joy." Leo muttered. Annabeth frowned slightly. Leo gently sat Elsie up on his knee, one hand under her chin as if he were going to throttle her. Leo wouldn't do that, obviously. He started rubbing Elsie's back and a thin trail of drool escaped down the tot's chin. Annabeth smiled and used the infant's bib to wipe away the spit.

"Percy drools in his sleep." She mentioned. That bought a smile to Leo's glum expression and she almost believed things were back to normal, but Leo's expression soon depressed again. "Leo, is something else bothering you?"

"Um… no, nothing really… tired…"

"Right… I don't believe you." He sighed. "Come on Leo, you can talk to me." Annabeth nudged him with her shoulder.

The hungry cry of a harpy went up. "Oops, gotta go. We'll talk later." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, slapped on her magic cap and was gone.

Leo felt more alone than ever.


	60. Cave

_**For those who need it, help is in reach**_

_**Of near death of loved one, on a beach**_

_**The one of tears can offer a path**_

_**To which you must follow and face his wrath**_

_**Old grudges fall and ice burns free**_

_**To her favoured place, three must be**_

Rachel sagged in her seat, breathing heavily.

"That's not it." She said quietly, pale and shaking. Percy frowned.

"What'd you mean that's not it?"

"There was more, but the Oracle… she didn't want to go further." Chiron's expression mimicked Percy's.

"That has not happened before. Yet, I have a feeling as to why she is doing that…" Chiron sat back in his wheelchair, eyes burning in thought.

"Chiron, why hasn't the Oracle finished her prophecy?"

"The quest, I believe, is in at least two parts. This could prove most difficult…" Chiron added in an undertone.

Leo still heard him.

"So, what do we do about it?" He asked, flexing his fingers under the table. It wouldn't be ideal for Chiron to be the fire dancing centaur.

"Follow the given prophecy. We will contact you should further instructions arrive."

"OK." Leo sighed. Chiron watched him for a few seconds. Leo didn't meet that wise gaze.

"Percy, Annabeth and Rachel, do you mind giving us a few minutes?" They all nodded and got up to leave. As she passed, Annabeth squeezed Leo's shoulder in reassurance. Percy ruffled Leo's hair, grinning cockily. Rachel smiled warmly at him.

After they had left, Leo and Chiron sat in silence. Leo studied the ping pong table, refusing to meet his teacher's eyes.

Chiron leant forward, folding his arms across the table top. "Is everything alright with Elsie, my boy?"

"Never better." Leo mumbled. Chiron gave a dry laugh.

"Leo, I have been teaching for thousands of years. I know when a student is lying." Leo remained quiet, but he did look up into Chiron's wise brown eyes. "Talk to me, Leo, I am only here to help, you know that." Leo nodded, looking back at the table, his mind whirring furiously. Now that Chiron had mentioned it, he couldn't stop thinking about the lack of… feelings he had towards his daughter.

Chiron could read minds, Leo was sure of it. "Are you struggling to relate to Elsie without Louisa?" Leo hesitated, giving Chiron an obvious answer. Chiron put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You have help, Leo. Annabeth and Percy are bound to be willing to help you, but if they're not around try the Stoll brothers."

"The Stoll brothers?" Chiron spread his hands.

"Tricks of the trade masters, believe it or not."

"Chiron, I can't trust them with air. How am I supposed to trust them with a baby?" Chiron smiled.

"Just a suggestion, my boy."

"Right. Thanks." Leo forced a smile. Chiron laughed, confusing Leo.

"Louisa has rubbed off on you. You're starting to voice opinions without meaning to."

"Really?" Chiron nodded. "Is that good or bad?"

"It depends what you say and who to."

"Fair point."

"Now go. I have delayed you from your quest. The more time you have, the better." Chiron patted Leo reassuringly on the back. "Try and be yourself again, Leo. It will be of use, not just to Percy and Annabeth, but to yourself as well."

"OK, I'll try." Chiron gave a satisfied nod and wheeled out of the room.

Leo put his head on the table, feeling drowsy. He had been up all night with Elsie and had been called upon at half five in the morning by Apollo, who was picking Elsie up while out on his sunrise mission.

He closed his eyes and let the dream take over his mind:

"_What'd ya mean I've got ta jump off the cliff?" Poseidon laughed. _

"_Louisa, the sea is down there. Can you not sense it?" Louisa looked over the edge of the cliff. It was really foggy, so she couldn't see the ocean, but she did hear it and could feel it as if it were an extension of her body._

"_I still have ta jump, don't I?" _

"_Yes." Poseidon laughed._

"_Why?" _

"_Why not?" _

"_So this is some sort of entertainment for ya?" Poseidon chuckled._

"_No, Louisa. You will see once you're down there." _

"_Oh, right. Cool." Louisa forced a smile. Poseidon grinned._

"_You are just like me." He put a fatherly arm around her. "Granted, that is a good thing." _

"_Sounds like it." Louisa looked over the edge again. "If I hit a rock or somethin', I'm gonna come back 'n' haunt ya." _

"_I thought you'd say that. And I assure you, you will not hit any rocks or anything else that could cause you harm." _

"_Promise?" Poseidon nodded, holding his daughter's gaze. "Alright, fine." Louisa freed herself from Poseidon's arm and vaulted over the silver barrier that kept tourists back. _

_Louisa's stomach felt like it did when there was a massive drop in a rollercoaster- as if it were going to jump out of her mouth. _

_Her instincts screamed at her to shift into a dive. Louisa met the water shortly after leaving the fog. It was a warm bliss on her cold skin, yet it tugged her down. Not a lot - little nudges into the depths, encouraging her to dive further. Louisa obeyed and followed the pull of the current. _

_She knew she was way past the depth any mortal could go and she should have drowned by now._

_Being a daughter of Poseidon had its privileges. Although, Jessica might kill her and attempt to kill Poseidon for the crazy idea of jumping off a cliff. _

_The current switched directions again and Louisa was forced to turn around. She realised she was swimming towards the very base of the cliff she had jumped off of. She stopped swimming when she realised she could walk on the seafloor. _

_This was so cool! _

_Leo walked alongside Louisa and got the chance to study her further. She was fifteen, maybe sixteen. Leo recognised awe in her eyes and on her expression and she stared around at the underwater surroundings. The occasional shark or whale would swim up to her and nudge her affectionately as if they were pet dogs instead of fierce beasts._

_Louisa's hair floated to either side of her face as the current changed direction again and became stronger, edging Louisa on. Leo followed as quickly as he could as she jumped up and started swimming again. _

_Louisa broke the surface inside an underwater cave. She stared around in amazement. The water was tinted blue and the dark rock seemed to glow with power of the sea. To the left, a waterfall fell from a twenty foot height into a deep, large almost oval shaped rock pool. To the right, the rock face was deep and ragged, casting shadows over the lower rock face and the moist sand directly below it. Moss grew in almost artistic clumps over the rock face, spilling onto some fallen boulders, stalagmites and fallen stalactites._

_Poseidon appeared to Louisa's left._

"_Happy birthday, Louisa." Louisa gave an astounded laugh. _

"_I-you- speechless…" Poseidon chuckled. _

"_For once? Amazing." _

"_Did you find this?" _

"_A short while ago. I take it you like it, right?" _

"_No." Poseidon looked at her quizzically. "I'm gonna do the cliché thing 'n' say I love it." Poseidon laughed again, a good hearty, infectious laugh. "Dad?" _

"_Mm?" _

"_What if I can't find this place again?" _

"_Well," Poseidon pressed his fingertips to Louisa's forehead. Her eyes became unfocused and her expression faded into a dreamy look. Poseidon dropped his hand. "Now you will find it." Louisa blinked a couple of times, trying to pull herself together. "You'll be alright in a minute." _

"_Coolio." Louisa mumbled, smiling dreamily. "That was weird." _

"Leo!" Leo sat bolt upright. Percy had prodded him awake. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Percy hesitated.

"Where… where you dreaming about Lou?" Leo nodded. Percy looked stricken.

"It wasn't anything bad, honest. Poseidon had Lou jump off a cliff-"

"Not anything bad, you said." Leo gave a nervous laugh before explaining. Percy didn't seem so agitated about his sister jumping off a cliff because their dad said so.

Leo finished. "Told you it wasn't bad."

"The jumping off the cliff bit though… I know Lou has, like, no fear whatsoever, but _still…_" Leo nodded in agreement. "Oh, Annabeth's waiting by the stables. Looks like we're going by Pegasus. Don't mind, do you?"

"No. Always liked flying."

"By dragon preferably though, right?"

"By dragon preferably." Leo confirmed with a nod and a smile. "Alright, gimme ten minutes to throw some stuff together and I'll meet you at the stables, savvy?"

"Savvy?" Percy pulled Leo to his feet. Leo smiled, his eyes glinting cheekily. Percy grinned. "Savvy." He said, clapping his hands once, as if to say 'savvy, let's go'.

**OK, this chapter might seem a bit pointless, but that cave bit is important, just so you know and just to make sure I'm not going 100% crazy. **

**Happy new year! **


	61. Honeymoon flashback Part 5

**I haven't done a proper chapter in ages- sorry! This one is a honeymoon flashback seeing as I haven't done one of those for a while, so why not? **

**What are your New Year resolutions? :) **

When Leo reached the stables shortly after Percy, he was instantly greeted by a familiar Pegasus.

Louisa's Pegasus, Storm.

The Pegasus whinnied at him. Percy translated.

"She wants you to hurry up so we can get Lou back." Percy said with a sly grin. Leo patted the mare's neck. The Pegasus nuzzled his shoulder, whickering sharply. "I'm not translating that, Storm." The Pegasus glared at Percy. "Don't give me that look." Storm shook her mane. "No wonder why you and Lou get on so well."

"Percy, I've got him. Oh, hi Leo. You OK?" Annabeth walked around the corner, leading Blackjack through the stalls on a thick, blue rope. Blackjack trotted towards Percy, whinnying excitedly. Annabeth let the Pegasus have his lead. Percy laughed as his Pegasus nudged him affectionately and they struck up a conversation about doughnuts and sugar cubes.

Annabeth stopped at Leo's side. "Are you OK?" She asked again.

"Yeah…" Leo sighed, watching Percy and Blackjack muck about. "How is he so cool with all of this?"

"He's just trying to keep it together. You don't want a dysfunctional twin." Leo nodded in agreement. Percy moved over and showed Leo how to attach a saddle bag to Storm.

Storm whickered.

"No, you can't tip him off." Storm shuffled her hooves, neighing in protest. "He can help us find Lou and you want Lou back, don't you?" The horse nodded before shaking her mane. Percy looked at Leo. "She'll be nice, don't worry."

"I feel so reassured." Leo said monotonously. Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"Show some enthusiasm, Leo." Leo forced a smile but it dropped in a second. Percy rolled his eyes and waved Blackjack over. "Up you get, Wise-girl." Percy assisted Annabeth in mounting Blackjack before he sat up on the Pegasus behind her. "Alright, Blackjack?" The Pegasus whinnied, holding his head high proudly. "I thought you'd say that."

"What'd he say?" Leo asked, sitting carefully on Storm.

"He's the muscle of all pegasi." Storm snorted, scuffing her front hoof on the concrete ground. Blackjack gave a soft neigh in protest. "If you start fighting, you won't get any sugar doughnuts."

Ten minutes after take-off, Leo felt tired. Annabeth noticed.

"Get some sleep, Leo." She said kindly. Leo nodded and allowed himself to relax against Storm's neck, even though she wanted to chuck him off at some point in their flight.

"He's a marvel." Percy voiced.

"Leave him alone, Percy. Everything he sees will help us help Lou."

"Fair point, but does he have to sleep a lot?"

"Unless you want a daydreaming Leo- he stares into space and sometimes he looks like he wants to kill you."

"Oh… Lou does that. She could be daydreaming about the gods know what and then she'll get this weird look, like she's going to kill someone slowly and painfully."

"No offense, but your sister's nuts."

"We know. She kinda prides herself on it."

"_No, you can't have alcohol." _

"_Buzzkill, Valdez!" _

"_I don't care. I am not putting up with a drunk you." _

"_Christmas." Louisa suddenly said, getting to her feet and holding her arms out. Leo grumbled. "That's what I thought." She said smugly. _

"_Gimme a little while to think of something you did." Louisa smiled sweetly, forgetting her three school friends were watching the play fight. _

_They were sat by the pool, all in their swimwear. Dylan and Connor were wearing reasonably sane swimwear, both matching sky blue swimming trunks. Leo was wearing black swimming trunks. Mikey, however, didn't want casual swimming trunks. He wanted brightly coloured ones- Hawaiian print, luminous colours. _

_Louisa, being stubborn and just Louisa, was wearing a one-piece dark blue swimsuit. She wanted a red one, but they couldn't find one. Most of the girls around them were wearing two-piece swimsuits and sending snooty looks in Louisa's direction. When Louisa had thought Leo wasn't watching, she had put either two fingers or her middle finger up at them. Leo had taken the point of sitting next to her and holding her hands until he suggested getting drinks. _

"_Mike, remember when Lou got in that fight with our history teacher?" _

"_That was so funny." _

"_Which fight?" Louisa asked. _

"_The one about the Greeks and Romans. You got really defensive and at the end of the lesson you were sure she was a monster." _

"_Oh, that fight." _

"_What happened?" Leo asked, interested. _

"_Louisa had somehow gotten her hands on our teacher's personal journal and ended up photocopying the pages and pinning them up around the school."_

"_I bet Miss didn't sleep for weeks." Mikey sniggered. _

"_Louisa probably didn't either." Dylan smirked. They all looked at Louisa quickly. She shrugged. _

"_Come on, Valdez. I want that drink." _

"_But… but I wanna know what happens." _

"_Ya can. When we get back 'n' the guys have gotten their facts straight." Louisa glared at her three friends who smiled sheepishly. _

"_OK." Leo slipped his hand into Louisa's and they walked off to get the drinks. "What actually happened, Lou?" _

"_Um… I did do the photocopyin' thing. Got away with that too." _

"_Too? What else did you get away with?" _

"_A lot, trust me." Louisa's smile was devilish, so Leo took her word for it. "Uh… I think Miss gave me extra work that I ripped up in her face." _

"_Did you really?" _

"_Yep. Did that to most of the teachers too." _

"_You sound like a right rebel." _

"_I'm only just gettin' started, Valdez." Leo wrapped his arm around her. "Teacher wasn't happy 'n' put me in Iso for the rest of term. Didn't know she could do that, but hey. But apparently, this teacher was droppin' hints to other the teachin' assistants 'bout how terrible I was. Roxy picked up on it all-"_

"_Roxy?" _

"_Bitch I never got on with." _

"_Was there anyone other than those guys that you got on with?" Leo nodded in the direction of Louisa's friends. _

"_Don't think so. Yeah, so anyway, Roxy the almighty bitch queen started spreadin' more rumours that were a load of bullshit. 'N' that teacher encouraged it all which resulted in me blowin' up the history block." _

"_You blew it up?" _

"_Flooded the school too." Louisa seemed proud of herself._

"_Is there anything you didn't do?" She shrugged._

_The scene changed. It was the same day, Leo was sure of it. They had gotten their drinks and were sitting by the pool again. Louisa still found Mikey's loud swimming shorts hilarious. _

_Louisa settled down on the sun lounger, swiping Leo's awesome cool shades before he could get them._

"_Mine." She said simply, putting them on._

"_You won't get those back, mate." Dylan grinned. Mikey and Connor murmured agreement. "I think she's still got some of mine from our last year at school." _

"_I did. They broke." _

"_You broke them?" _

"_I didn't mean ta. I just needed somethin' ta throw 'n' they were in hand." _

"_You owe me shades."_

"_Technically, I don't 'cos when I took them from you, they were then mine." _

"_Still owe me shades." Dylan muttered, sipping from the pint of beer Leo had gotten him. _

_Leo moved over and sat at the foot of Louisa's sun lounger. She raised her sunglasses to see who had nearly sat on her foot and seeing it was Leo, she kicked him gently. _

"_Thanks." _

Leo found himself waking up. He got a glimpse of Annabeth and Percy talking to each other, but he didn't know what they were saying. Percy glanced over at him and smiled warmly. Leo closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

**I'm sorry it's drabbley. I'm hoping to do another dream sequence in the next chapter because they'll still be flying on the pegasi. I've kinda made this up on the spot. **

**Let me know what you all think, please! **


	62. Dream World

_The first thing Leo noticed was that he was entirely surrounded by clouds. Everywhere he looked, it was just clouds. _

_The second thing he noticed was singing. _

_It was just audible but he recognised it as one of Louisa's favourite songs:_

"_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight; I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me; Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy; We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, b- Valdez!" _

"_Those aren't the lyrics." Louisa laughed and bounded over to him. Leo met her halfway and hugged her tightly. It felt so good just to hold her again. _

"_What are you doin' here?" Louisa asked, holding him at arm's length with her hands behind his head. _

"_I'm sleeping." Louisa looked at him quizzically. Leo explained about his sleeping and seeing visions from her past or their past. _

"_Right… why?" Leo shrugged. "Great help you are." He grinned and hugged her again. _

"_I've really missed you, Lou." In response, Louisa's arms tightened around his shoulders. "Why are you here? Why aren't you at home with us?" Louisa sighed. _

"_I've tried. It ain't workin'. Some weirdo keeps showin' up though, like a cross between Superman and Elvis Presley. Right nutjob, he is." Leo chuckled, but his worries grew. "He says he ain't gonna let me leave this place." _

"_What is this place?" _

"_Not a clue. Uh… let's go with dream world." _

"_Dream world…" Leo repeated quietly. _

"_Yeah, that shit. How's Elsie?" Louisa must have felt him tense because she pulled back, her eyes hardening in suspicion. "Leo, how's Elsie?" She repeated slowly and demandingly. _

"_She's great." _

"_Why'd ya tense then?" Leo hesitated. _

"_Um… well, I, uh…" Leo was clearly shining in brilliance. _

"_Have you hurt her?" Leo noticed she was angering. Even in the dream world, that had to be dangerous. _

"_No, Lou, I wouldn't ever do that, swear on the Styx. I just…" Leo tried to place the words, but he was struggling. Louisa watched him, hovering between taking pity and beating him into a pulp. _

Violence doesn't solve anything_. _

_Louisa frowned slightly. Why was Jessica's favourite statement suddenly making an appearance? Whenever Jessica had said that to her, Louisa had countered with, "It's fun, don't be a buzzkill." _

_She looked at Leo, noticing the despair and slight fear in his eyes. She sighed. _

_Leo was a bit taken aback when Louisa suddenly kissed him. He felt himself relax at the familiarity, holding her tighter, desperate to never be separated from her ever again. _

_Louisa pulled back. Leo groaned in protest, making her smile. He rested his forehead against hers. "Why are you so cruel to me, my chica?" _

"_Where's the fun in bein' nice?" Leo smiled. "Now talk to Lou-Lou 'n' tell me whose ass needs kickin'." Leo chuckled._

"_Lou, you're in spirit form here. There's not a lot of ass kicking that you can do." _

"_Don't under estimate my awesomeness, Valdez."_

"_Very sorry."_

"_Talk." She demanded. Leo sighed, but he was still smiling. They were silent for a short while. Leo worded his problem several different ways in his mind, but scraped all the plans. Louisa was right- she wasn't to be under estimated, _**ever**_, even here. Knowing Louisa, she could screw with someone's subconscious mind and leave them a drooling, mindless drone sitting in the corner and talking to the wall. _

_Leo suddenly found himself telling all. He wasn't sure where the words had come from, but they were just there. _

_Louisa listened intently. Her expression was concerned, but her eyes were confused. _

_Leo fell silent. _

"_The hell?" Louisa asked, voicing both of their thoughts. Leo thought it was best to stay quiet. Louisa looked him in the eye and her expression softened and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, Valdez. Talk to Jessica. She has answers ta everythin'." _

"_OK." Leo agreed. _

"'_N' tell her if Harvey's causin' shit again, he will have some serious issues when I get back." _

"_Who's Harvey?" _

"_Some jerk that can't take 'no' for an answer." Louisa grumbled. Leo frowned slightly. _

"_Would he look like Superman by any chance?" Louisa stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Um, dream thing." _

"_Yeah, that's what I said when I first met him." _

"_Oh, right." Leo looked down at himself and saw that his form was flickering. Panic rose in his chest. "Lou?" Louisa noticed what was going on. _

"_You're wakin' up. Don't panic." _

"_You're sure?" She nodded. "OK." Leo tried to force down the panic swelling in his throat. _

"_We'll sort it out when we get home, alright Valdez? You just keep Percy outta trouble 'n' talk to Jessica." _

"_Will do." Leo kissed her again before finding himself waking up on Storm. _


	63. Mark of Athena author's note!

**_Mark of Athena-rewritten_**** is up! It has also been Louisa-fied. **

**And I am not writing alone! Introducing rrfanman! A good friend of mine who shared his ideas and asked for them to be linked with my writing. Dude, you are awesome :D **

**Ideas are welcome from everyone and anyone who is willing to help. I will gladly work with ideas as best I can. **

**rrfanman, a massive thank you to you and I hope you don't mind me tweaking your story bit and mixing it up with mine :D **

**Read and review please! And don't forget to send a message to rrfanman for the awesomeness of their story part :D **


	64. Jessica

Leo frowned, trying to see what Annabeth was mumbling to herself. Percy was clearly listening too.

"I don't understand where we have to go." Annabeth said, noticing that they were both listening to her mumbles. "'_Of near death of loved one, on a beach_'. Lou's the loved one, I'm sure of it. But when has she nearly died on a beach?" Leo's expression was blank, as usual. Percy was silent, which couldn't have been overly good considering that they didn't know what he was thinking. "Percy?" Annabeth twisted at the waist to look at him.

"Mm?" He hummed, not looking up. Annabeth noticed an unusual yet thoughtful fire burning in her husband's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She asked carefully. Blackjack whinnied hopefully. Percy's expression relaxed into a small smile.

"No, I'm not thinking about getting you doughnuts." Blackjack's ears flattened in annoyance. "Maybe later, if we can find somewhere." The Pegasus's ears pricked up hopefully. Percy's smile broadened slightly before noticing Annabeth's eyes were trained on him. "Oh, I was talking to Dad. Thought he'd might know, being all godly and whatnot."

"Did he say anything?"

"He's thinking." Percy fell silent again. "Apparently Lou liked beaches to collapse on after a sea adventure." Annabeth smiled. Percy's eyes faded thoughtful again. "Blackjack, Storm?" The pegasi whickered and neighed in response. "Santa Monica beach please." The pegasi gave horsey nods before beating their wings to pick up speed. They veered to the left and carried on flying straight. "Thank-you." Percy said after a reminding nudge from Annabeth.

Leo rested his forehead against Storm's neck. Thankfully, she didn't tip him off.

Annabeth looked over as Leo summoned scrap metal and wires from his tool belt. It was amazing how he could heat the metal, put it into shape and then just make anything he wanted in record time.

"Leo?" He raised his head slightly to show he was listening, but he didn't take his eyes off his work. "What did you dream about?" Annabeth asked gently. Leo fiddled with the wiring in his work before slipping it into his tool belt and answering.

Leo described his dreams as best he could, glazing over Louisa kissing him because he was nervous then and now.

"I think the first one was just a memory." Annabeth said slowly, her mind whizzing behind her grey eyes. "But you really should talk to Jessica if Lou said so."

"Dream world…" Percy mused.

"Lots of clouds. Like cotton candy." Leo told him. A faint smile appeared on Percy's face.

"Cotton candy's nice. Especially blue cotton candy." Annabeth shook her head slightly at him. Percy noticed and made the point of tugging Annabeth's ponytail free.

"Percy!" She protested, snatching her hair band back and fashioning her hair up in double time. Percy pouted sulkily.

"I like it when you have your hair down." He mumbled. Leo liked it when Louisa had her hair down too, but he didn't say anything about it to her or to Annabeth and Percy. Instead he stayed quiet, summoning his work from five minutes ago. He had no idea what it was. He just hoped he could build something that tracked Louisa's spirit.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the pegasi touched down on Santa Monica beach, far away from mortal vision and surrounded by lots of trees.

Percy was the first to dismount and helped Annabeth down too.

"You guys gonna be OK here?" He asked the pegasi. They both neighed at him, Storm with slight annoyance. "Alright, Storm, keep your tail on." Blackjack moved forward and nuzzled Percy. "If I find doughnuts, I'll get doughnuts, OK?" Blackjack perked up. Percy scratched Blackjack behind his ears, gaining a contented and soft whinny from the Pegasus.

"So, who have we gotta see here?" Leo asked Annabeth.

"'_The one of tears_'." She said. "Someone has to be crying then."

"You sure? What if they're in pain?"

"That too." Annabeth admitted. "Percy, come on. We don't have all day." Percy said farewell to the pegasi and moved to Annabeth's side, putting his arm around her.

Leo frowned slightly and his eyes were suddenly mildly glassy. He turned and started walking, not waiting for his friends when they called out to him.

Leo broke into a run, making Percy and Annabeth do the same.

Roughly ten minutes of solid sprinting later, Leo had found a section of beach where there were no mortals.

Except for one.

And she was crying.

"Leo, how'd you-?" Percy started. Leo looked at him and his eyes cleared. He looked around as if he didn't know how he had got here. "You OK, bud?" Percy asked.

"Um, yeah good." Annabeth moved forward, towards the crying woman. Percy and Leo quickly fell in step either side of her.

Leo recognised the woman at the same time Annabeth said her name.

"Jessica?"

Jessica looked up, her eyes shining; tear tracks still fresh on her cheeks. Seeing them, a look of hope and relief crossed her features.

The demigods sat around her, Percy comfortable with sitting in the low waves.

"Lou used to do that." Jessica said quietly, watching him with a sad smile. Percy looked her in the eye and gave a reassuring smile. Jessica didn't return it, tears leaking free again.

"You do know what happened to Lou, right?" Annabeth asked softly.

"All I know is that she was in a fire and… and her spirit went walkies, as she would say."

"Got that right." Leo muttered.

Jessica looked round at them all.

"Alright, what'd you need help with?" She asked. Percy was momentarily stunned. Jessica smiled through her tears. "You had that look Lou used to get when she wanted something but didn't know how to ask without seeming that she wanted too much." Jessica smiled fondly at the memories.

"Lou? Being polite? What world were you on?" Leo quizzed. Jessica's smile broadened.

"She was a right menace."

"Still is." Percy said.

"Just not as bad." Jessica admitted. The three demigods looked at each. _Not as bad_? "Yes, she was a right devil." Jessica shifted in the sand. "What can I help you with?"

"Well," Annabeth started and she repeated the section of prophecy they knew and mentioned the bits they had worked out.

"Do you know which path the prophecy was on about?" Percy asked. Jessica bit her lip in thought.

"Not at the moment, I don't. But whose wrath have you got to face?"

It was then Leo remembered what Louisa had asked him to tell Jessica.

"Jessica?" He said. Louisa's adoptive mother looked at him. "Um, ever since Lou, uh, _left_, I've been having these… dreams, but they're all from the past, Lou's past," Leo corrected. "And, um, I had one about an hour ago-ish- and Lou was in it. She told me to tell you that if Harvey is giving you trouble, he'll have… serious issues when she got back."

Jessica stared at him for a few seconds before a smile graced her lips.

"Bless her." She said. Then her smile faltered as she thought of something. "Oh… I know what that means now…"

"What? The path thingy?" Percy asked. Jessica nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"You'll have to come home with me." Percy and Leo looked at Annabeth. She nodded, a knowing fire burning in her stormy grey eyes.

* * *

During the drive to Jessica's apartment, she told the demigods in her car- a very dangerous move- as much as she could about the rocky relationship between Harvey and Louisa when Louisa was younger.

"Absolutely hated him. Didn't even try to hide it. And the pranks she used to pull too…" Jessica couldn't help but grin.

"What'd she do?" Leo asked, interested. He sat shotgun, Percy and Annabeth in the back.

"Where'd you want me to start? It was amazing how she kept coming up with prank after prank. I thought she would run out after the first few months, but she kept going for years."

"What was your favourite?" Percy asked.

"Oh, um… has to be when Louisa got one of her friends- Connor, I think- to phone Harvey's mobile. She had Connor pretend he was the police and it was so realistic. Connor knew what he was saying, seeing as his dad was in the police force at the time." Leo was liking this prank. Percy was too. Annabeth was clearly in two minds about it. "Um… I think they accused Harvey of… oh, what was it?" Jessica chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Actually, I think they had Harvey go to the police station as they couldn't tell him over the phone."

"Did you find out what they had called him in for?"

"Yes, but I can't remember…" Jessica stopped at a red light.

"Murdering someone?" Leo suggested. Jessica shook her head. "Drugs?" Another no. "Kidnapping? Stolen goods? Plot to kill the president?"

"That was it. Plot to kill the president. Harvey's very patriotic so that obviously hit a nerve." Jessica grinned. "Louisa and Connor turned up ten minutes later in a right fit of giggles."

"Plot to kill the president?" Percy repeated. "She's evil work, isn't she?"

"Very." Jessica agreed, resting her foot on the accelerator as the light turned green.

"What was Harvey like?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, he used to really sweet, always buying me flowers and chocolates. He did try to be nice to Louisa, but she was a difficult one. Anything he bought her, she didn't like."

"What did he buy her?"

"Stuffed toys and whatnot. There was stuffing everywhere." They all grinned. "Harvey went mad, ordering her to hoover up the mess."

"What did Lou do?"

"Put her headphones in."

"Hollywood Undead?" Leo asked.

"Most likely."

"She was singing a Nickleback song in that dream world place."

"Nickleback? What song?"

"I don't know what it's called."

"Do you know how it went?" Leo shook his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Lou would sing Nickleback when she was in a really good mood, which wasn't often either. She normally sung Hollywood Undead or, uh, Skillet I think."

"Skillet?" Jessica shrugged. "Right." Percy said, looking at Annabeth, who simply rolled her eyes. "How long until we get there?" He asked.

"Five more minutes, depending on traffic." Jessica looked at him in the rear view mirror. "You don't like long car journeys, do you?"

"He prefers driving." Annabeth said before Percy could answer. Percy nodded in agreement.

Jessica pursed her lips.

"Twins or no, you and Lou are freakishly similar."

"Thanks." Percy grinned.

With traffic, it took them a further fifteen minutes to get to Jessica's apartment. To stop Percy from jumping out of the car to escape sitting still, Jessica caught his attention with a packet of cookies from the glove box.

Percy wouldn't share.

"Sorry he's eating them all." Annabeth said, throwing a filthy look at Percy. He smiled angelically.

"It's OK. Plenty more at home."

"OK, but still…" Annabeth backhanded Percy's leg. "He should share." Percy finished his mouthful, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Cookies this good are-"

"Reserved for royalty." Jessica finished.

"How'd you kn-?"

"Lou said the same thing."

"Oh. Cool."

Jessica parked the car and started searching around her for her purse.

"Jessica?" Leo said, patting her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Jessica asked, still searching for her purse.

"Does Harvey have a silver 2010 Land Rover LR2?" Jessica looked up quizzically. Leo was looking at something out the front window.

"I don't know cars…" She mumbled, following Leo's gaze. "But yes, that's his car." Percy got out the car and moved towards the Land Rover. He looked back and shook his head.

No-one was in the car.

That meant Harvey was inside…


	65. Harvey VS demigods

Harvey looked like Superman minus the tights and backward trousers and underwear. It took everything Leo could muster not to call him Clark.

"You've changed the locks." Harvey spat at Jessica the second she was in view.

"Yes, I have." Jessica said shortly. Harvey curled his top lip.

"Well that's attractive." Annabeth sighed. Harvey rounded on her instantly. Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, balling his fists. Harvey blinked at him.

"I think you know my sister." Percy said through gritted teeth, noticing the wary gleam in Harvey's blue eyes.

"So we've got more demigod brats?" Harvey spat at Percy's feet, which angered Annabeth. Her knife was in her hand in a second and she was pushing past Percy, holding the edge of her blade to Harvey's throat.

"Funny. I thought you were a demigod too." Harvey scowled at Jessica.

"So, you just called yourself a demigod brat." Leo said slowly, pressing his fingertips together. "Cool." He smirked, looking scarily like an evil elf. His brown eyes studied Harvey like Leo would study a complicated piece of machinery. The look was unnerving and Harvey took an involuntary step back. Annabeth followed with her knife.

That's when Annabeth cried out and staggered back into Percy. He caught her and managed to keep her on her feet, but she was writhing in pain.

"Oops." Harvey said, as casual as anything. His hands were smoking and crackles of blue energy danced across his palms.

Leo felt his own palms heating up and smoke furled from his fingers. He summoned a fire ball, noticing Harvey's eyes widen in shock before hurling his powers at Harvey with the accuracy of a baseball pitcher. The fire ball struck Harvey in the chest and he slammed into the wall, his T-shirt on fire.

"Oops." Leo mimicked.

"Percy, get her inside." Jessica ordered, opening the door to her apartment.

"Leo, tie him up. We're gonna have words…" Percy glared at Harvey, promising unbearable agony. Leo nodded, summoning a length of rope from his belt.

Jessica helped move Annabeth to the sofa, but Annabeth was having some sort of mild and convulsive fit. "What'd he do to her?" Percy asked through gritted teeth.

"He's a son of Hecate. It could have been anything. Keep her still." Jessica instructed, moving away to another room.

Annabeth's eyes found Percy's and she sent a silent plea to him. Her fingers curled around his, crushing them in her agony.

"It's all gonna be OK, Wise-girl." Percy soothed, stroking her hair and ignoring the pained flare in her eyes. Annabeth moaned in pain, twisting towards him. Percy gently pushed her back down. He heard Leo wrestling Harvey into the apartment. There was a dull thud, a muffled shout of pain and then all sounds of struggling stopped.

Percy looked round. Harvey was unconscious and slumped against the wall, bound and gagged. Leo stood over him, holding Annabeth's knife. Leo noticed Percy's quizzical look.

"Lou taught me." Leo said, reading the silent question in Percy's eyes. The curiosity cleared and Percy nodded in understanding, returning his attention to Annabeth.

Leo looked down at Harvey's unconscious form. Wouldn't it be easier if he just slipped Annabeth's knife between the git's ribs?

Jessica returned with ambrosia and nectar.

"Keep her still." She repeated more firmly. Percy sat Annabeth up, sat behind her and held her to him. "Annabeth, this will help." Jessica spoke kindly, but Annabeth still squirmed, trying to break free from Percy's arms.

Annabeth choked one word: "Ice…" She moved her hands to her stomach. Jessica cursed in Greek. Percy and Leo stared at her.

"Got it from Lou…" She mumbled, her brow furrowing in frustration. "Leo, you control fire. Heat this up please." Jessica held up the glass of nectar. Leo moved over quickly and took the glass in his hands. In seconds it started to bubble and steam. Jessica made to take the glass from him, but he warned her it would burn her.

"What's going on?" Percy asked as Leo helped Annabeth drink the nectar.

"Ice. Harvey used an ice charm and froze her insides."

"He did what now?" Percy protested, feeling his temper rise. Jessica glanced nervously at the walls, expecting the plumbing to explode.

"You heard me." Jessica answered, meeting Percy's gaze carefully.

Leo lowered the glass, allowing Annabeth to breathe. She moaned in protest, her cheeks a light shade of pink. Percy checked her temperature. She was ever so slightly warmer than usual.

"A little bit more, Leo." Leo nodded, returning the glass to Annabeth's lips. He let her drink half of what was left before confiscating the glass. Annabeth glared at him, but she seemed to understand. "How are you feeling, Wise-girl?"

"Hot and cold." She mumbled, twisting to get more warmth from Percy. He wrapped his arms around her more securely. Jessica disappeared again and returned with a blanket a few minutes later. Annabeth wrapped herself in it quickly, giving Jessica a grateful smile.

"Just get some rest, alright? Leo, what did you- oh my…" Jessica noticed Harvey.

"Uh, yeah… he asked for it."

"Right…" Jessica said uncertainly. "You're going to leave him there, aren't you?"

"It's that or in the trash, where he belongs." Jessica just nodded, pursing her lips slightly. "What's that look for?" Leo folded his arms stubbornly. Jessica smiled at him.

"Lou would have put him with the trash."

"I'll happily move him, if that's what you want."

"No, it's fine. Don't over-do it." Leo pulled a face and Jessica gave a soft laugh. "So, who's hungry?"


	66. LOUISA HAS FACEBOOK!

**Louisa now has Facebook! **

_Yeah, I do. Got eight friends 'n' one of 'em I know. Ain't none of 'em demigods though. _

**Lou, shut up.**

_Make me. _

**Anyway, Lou has Facebook. Anybody who wants to add her as a friend, PM and you'll get a friend request from Louisa Smith-Jackson ASAP.**

_I thought demigods weren't supposed ta use tech shit?_

**Lou, shut up!**

_But I don't wanna._

**We've all got do stuff we don't want to. **

_But-_

**Going now! Don't forget to PM if you're interested in having the demigod... who's kinda giving me... evils... If you need me, I'm gonna be hiding. Ciao! **


	67. Don't let her sleep

"How do you expect to get those two to the bottom of the sea?" Harvey sneered.

"Got anything in your bag of magic tricks?" Percy retorted shortly.

"Like I'm going to help _her_." Percy clenched his fists.

"He's trying to annoy you, ignore him." Jessica said simply, checking Annabeth's rising fever.

Annabeth hadn't had any extra ambrosia or nectar since the glass of warmed up nectar Leo helped her drink. She had been raring to go one second, knife in hand. The next, she was leaning heavily on Percy, looking kind of green.

Percy muttered something. Leo smirked.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He said. Percy managed a wry smile. Leo tried to imagine what Louisa would have done if she had been here to fight Harvey instead of them. What would she have done for him cursing Annabeth?

_Easy- gouge his eyes out with a blunt spoon; shove 'em so far down his throat, he'd be able to see my knife as it spills his cowardly guts on the floor._

_Thanks for that image, Lou._

_Anytime. _

Ever since Leo had seen Louisa in the dream world, he had some sort of connection to her, allowing contact. It had brightened his mood greatly. Not that Percy knew- Leo didn't feel like choking to death by his wife's brother's hands.

_There's one problem here…_

_What's that, Lou?_

_No hotdogs… _Leo smiled. Percy noticed.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Um, random memory."

"Anything to help Lou?"

"No, but she's in it." Percy nodded, looking away, but not before Leo saw the hurt in Percy's eyes. "Hey, if I get anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Leo."

_What's up with Annabeth?_

_Harvey did some voodoo mojo on her._

_He did what now? _Louisa did not sound impressed. Leo explained. _Bitch! _Louisa complained angrily. _Get Annabeth's knife 'n' shove it up his nose._

_Up his nose? Seriously?_

_Yes. Now do it 'n' say it's from me. _

_No. _

_Wanna help Annabeth? _

_How will shoving a knife up someone's nose help Annabeth?_

_Threaten him with it. _

_Yeah, a mechanic is real threatening._

_Get Percy ta do it. He's really pissed off. _

_But I don't wanna tell him I can talk to you. _

_Why?_

_He'd be upset, that's why._

_Tell him ta get his ass here then 'n' then he can talk ta me. _

_I don't think it's gonna be that simple, Lou._

_Meh. _Louisa fell silent.

Leo looked around. Percy was pacing the apartment while Jessica did her best to help Annabeth. Harvey was still bound and slumped against the wall by the door. Leo sighed, slouching in the armchair.

Louisa had a point- not shoving a knife up Harvey's nose, but to get him to talk. He _had_ to know what was wrong with Annabeth- he was the git who had caused it.

Fire flickered across his palms as his indecisiveness grew. Leo clenched his fists, but the fire spread again, up his arms and tickling his elbows.

"Leo, you OK?" Percy asked.

"Fine." Leo muttered. He willed the fire to extinguish. It took a minute but it finally worked. Leo looked up at Percy, who was watching him in brotherly concern. "No harm done." Leo forced a smile. Percy just nodded and returned to pacing.

Harvey was staring at him. Leo glared back.

"Why does he control fire?"

"Why do you breathe?" Percy countered immediately. Harvey glowered at him.

"I asked a simple question."

"So did I." Percy grumbled. He and Harvey glared at each other. It was Annabeth who broke the tension, feebly calling for Percy.

Jessica moved aside so Percy could kneel next to Annabeth. She was paler than usual and sweat thinly coated her forehead. She managed to hold Percy's hand steadily and gave a small, weary smile.

"What's the matter, Wise-girl?"

"Don't fight with him. Please." Percy didn't approve her request, clearly itching to punch Harvey in the face.

"Alright, I won't." He promised, kissing her fingers. Annabeth's smile faded into approval. "Get some rest, Wise-girl."

_No, don't let her!_ Louisa's sudden return startled Leo. He ended up repeating her warning, panic in his tone. Percy and Jessica looked at him quizzically.

_Lou?!_

_Harvey's put some mojo shit on her 'n' if she goes ta sleep she ain't gonna wake up! _Leo relayed the information to the others.

Jessica and Percy exchanged wary looks.

"Leo, how do you know?" Jessica asked carefully as Percy stormed over to Harvey. Leo hesitated, looking over his shoulder as the pissed off son of Poseidon dragged Harvey to his feet and slammed him into the wall, demanding information on how to cure Annabeth.

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to get up, but her arms shook underneath her and she collapsed again.

"Leo, how do you know?" Jessica repeated, slower and firmer. Flames sputtered across Leo's hands.

"I- dream world- Lou- talk- mind…" There was another thud- Percy had thrown Harvey to the ground.

Jessica got to her feet and placed her hands on Leo's shoulders, fearlessly close to the flames on his hands

"Leo, calm down. Tell me when you're ready." Leo looked at his hands. The flames flicked at his wrists before disappearing, leaving smoke furling from his palms.

Leo quietly explained. Percy stopped shaking Harvey to listen. Like Leo had predicted, he was hurt and angry.

"Does she know how to help Annabeth?" Leo repeated the question to Louisa.

_No…_


	68. Uh, Leo?

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. Percy looked round, his expression softening towards her, yet his eyes still hosted an angry fire. He still held Harvey, by the ropes that bound him, clear off the ground. "Percy, come here. Leave him." Percy looked back at Harvey, itching to smack the guy in the face again- it was fun- but Annabeth was more important.

Percy dropped Harvey and moved away, kneeling on the floor at Annabeth's side.

Leo wasn't going to be so nice.

A sudden and uncharacteristic anger had settled over him and he felt his skin burning, yet there was no fire.

Jessica looked round and breathed a warning to the other two demigods as Leo filled Percy's previous position- torturing Harvey.

"L-" Percy started, but Annabeth's hand covered his mouth and she shot him a 'shut up' look. Percy gave a stiff nod and they all watched in silence as Leo's right hand burst into flame and he held it dangerously close to Harvey's face.

"What did you do to Annabeth and how do we fix it?" Harvey tilted his head away from the fire, but Leo made sure his burning hand followed him.

"I won't tell you." Harvey said, but he sounded nervous.

"You don't sound overly sure, Harvey." Leo grabbed the ropes with his non-fiery hand and hefted Harvey into a sitting position, holding the fire closer. Harvey flinched as a fiery tongue flickered across his cheek, leaving a searing red burn mark. "Answer the question." Leo's tone was monotonous and somewhat scary.

Harvey didn't want to help these demigods, especially if they were Louisa's friends. But looking in Leo's eyes, normally deep and entirely brown, he saw flecks of emerald green and knew Leo wasn't working alone. This was magic beyond anything his mother had taught him and it scared him.

Another flame seared across Harvey's cheek, reaching his ear and almost lighting his hair.

"OK, OK, I'll help her!" He cried as a ring of fire formed around his head, shrinking slowly and threateningly. The fire ring stopped shrinking. Leo smirked and dropped him, all fire vanishing.

"Do I cut him loose or not?" Leo asked, not looking round, his tone highly casual.

"Um…" Percy looked at Annabeth, both still in a sense of shock and awe. Leo was never violent. What had happened?

"Guys, what am I doing?"

"Oh, um, yeah, but keep a hold on him." Percy said. Leo nodded, summoning a knife from his tool belt and cut Harvey free. Leo furthered into tightening a vice-like grip around Harvey's upper arm and half-dragging, half-forcing the older demigod over to Annabeth.

Percy caught a glimpse of his friend's eyes, stunned to see the slight change of colour. Annabeth and Jessica noticed too. None of them said anything.

**OK, who stole Leo? Own up! **

**To own up or give any hints as to the missing Leo Valdez, please fill in the box below. Thank-you. **

**And Lou has Facebook! Anyone want to add her? **


	69. Bang!

Colour slowly returned to Annabeth's cheeks and the lively and intelligent gleam gained a new sense of glowing life in her eyes. She had the strength to sit up and hug Percy, who was immensely relived and somewhat calmer.

Leo wasn't somewhat calmer.

Fire had appeared on his hands again and he was struggling to extinguish the flames. Jessica was watching him worriedly. Harvey was glaring at him, but there was tremor of fear in his aura.

"Leo, sit down, alright?" Jessica spoke kindly, but there was a nervous shake to her voice. Leo looked up at her, the fire unintentionally strengthening. Jessica froze, watching him carefully. "Leo, what's going on?" Leo looked at Percy. Percy was staring at him quizzically, holding Annabeth protectively. Annabeth was watching him from behind Percy's arm, her grey eyes burning in thought.

Percy looked up at the ceiling, noticing a lack of sprinklers. He didn't see the point in smashing the walls open to get a water supply.

He started to get up to get a bucket of water, when Harvey spoke up.

"Nobody move." Percy looked round to see Harvey had backed off five feet and was pointing a handgun at Jessica. Then the gun pivoted towards Annabeth, who Percy shielded with his own body. "Brave little git, aren't you?" Percy clenched his fists. The gun swivelled to Leo. "Put the fire out." Harvey demanded.

"I'm trying." Leo said through gritted teeth. Harvey's nerve and the gun aimed at his head didn't help him calm down and the fire spread up to his elbows.

"I said," Harvey cocked the gun, "Put the fire out." He spoke slowly and firmly, as if Leo was an idiot.

"It's not easy when there's a bastard jerk pointing a fucking gun at my head." Jessica, Percy and Annabeth stared at him. Leo rarely swore.

"You," Harvey aimed the gun at Percy, "Get water and put that fire out." Percy didn't move. "Go and get the water and put that fire out. Or we'll see how she looks with her brains splattered everywhere." Harvey's eyes flicked to Annabeth. Percy tensed angrily, but Annabeth took his hand.

"Just go and get the water, Percy." Percy hesitated, itching to pummel Harvey, but he left to get the water.

Without Percy in the way, Annabeth had a clear view of Leo. The fire was now intense and angry, almost white-hot. She could easily feel the heat from where she sat seven feet away. But the fire was her second worry. Her first was the fearful change in Leo's eyes. Previously a warm, humorous brown, they were now almost green and the fire reflected in them, burning as fiercely.

_Was Louisa acting through Leo? _Annabeth thought. It was possible. Louisa was in the 'Dream World', as she had dubbed it, and Leo had visited her. It was clear a mind link had been set up between the two when Leo had told them about being able to talk to Louisa in his mind. Maybe the connection was stronger than they first thought.

Percy returned carrying a bucket of water.

"I don't have time to waste," Harvey snarled, his knuckles white from holding the gun so tightly, aiming at Annabeth. "Hurry up, now."

Percy set the bucket on the floor. He sent an apologetic look in Leo's direction, the water escaping the bucket in a thick tendril that snaked through the air and slammed into Leo. Leo staggered back a few steps. Steam curled from him, but there was a slight problem…

The fire didn't go out.

Percy tried again, his eyes flicking from the gun, to Annabeth, then to Harvey and then to Leo, before repeating the circuit again and again.

Leo's arms were mostly encased in white-hot fire.

Percy lowered his arms, looking around at the women. Both were stunned, Jessica clueless and Annabeth trying to think of a solution.

The gun was suddenly aimed at Leo, giving Percy the chance to recall the water and create a thick ice shield in front of the two women. He willed it not to melt from the heat of Leo's fire, but he wasn't sure how long that would last, especially if he wasn't focusing.

"Why won't your fire go out? What are doing?"

"Nothing, you're just pissing me off and this happens." Leo jerked his arms, fire crackling. Harvey didn't believe him.

"Bullshit!" He cried. "Put that fire out _now_!"

"I can't. What part of that don't you understand?" Harvey loosed a pinkish-red energy ball at Percy's ice wall and it innocently shattered, energy sparking through the air and striking Percy in the chest. Annabeth screamed his name as Percy collapsed.

"Don't move!" Harvey hissed. Annabeth's eyes were wide in worry for her husband, who wasn't moving, lying on his back, one hand on his chest, the other by his head. His knees were up, one slightly higher than the other.

Annabeth's eyes sparkled with tears, but her anger grew and she drew her knife. "Drop it." Harvey growled, the gun sliding through the air to point at Percy. "He's still alive. But if you don't drop that knife, things can change very quickly."

That's when Harvey yelped in pain. Leo had thrown a fireball at Harvey's backside.

The gun swivelled through the air. Jessica and Annabeth hit the floor, Annabeth army crawling towards Percy's unconscious form. Leo noticed she still held her knife, which gave him a small bit of hope.

Annabeth reached Percy, checking his pulse. Her expression was relieved and she tried to wake him up, pinching his cheeks and slapping him lightly, whispering his name urgently.

The gun cracked.

Annabeth froze. Jessica cried out.

Annabeth turned, feeling as if she had been thrown in slow motion. Her eyes locked with Leo's on the other side of the room. His eyes were blank, his mouth agape slightly.

Then he looked down at his stomach.

He looked down at the growing blood stain.

Annabeth threw her knife at Harvey with deadly accuracy, striking him square between the shoulders. Harvey choked in pain and half-turned as he collapsed. The gun fell from his hand. Jessica darted forward and grabbed it, her hand covered in her sleeve.

Annabeth looked back at Leo. He was stunned, trying to process that he had been shot. His hands were dripping in blood.

He looked her in the eye again and did the most Leo-like thing ever.

He smiled. He smiled at her before falling to his knees and then to his side.

He didn't move.


	70. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY!

**Someone- and not mentioning any names, you know who you are- had a massive rant at me last night about my shooting of Leo. I'll be honest, bud, you made me laugh, but I've been looking over my shoulder all day, just in case you found me and had gone all physco. I have the mental image of you shooting me in the stomach- like Harvey shot Leo- and saying, "How'd you like that, bitch?" **

**But, uh, anyway, no shooting, I'm at home, safe. No-one found me so I can safely carry on with this fic, right? Or is there someone else that wants to kill me for Harvey shooting Leo? Own up- I have Louisa on my side, so I have no fear! **

Jessica tended to Leo as best she could, having rung the mortal ambulance and poured a glass of nectar into his mouth. Despite the godly drink, Leo's eyes had rolled back in his head and he had passed out. Jessica wasn't surprised- there was so much blood and his pulse was scarily weak.

"How's Percy?" She asked, trying to stem the blood flow from Leo's stomach with a cushion she had pulled from the sofa.

"Ugh…" Jessica peeked over her shoulder. Percy was half-awake and bizarrely soaked to the skin with water. He was using Annabeth's shoulder as a pillow, her arms wrapped around him. An empty bucket lay on its side two feet from them.

"Give him some ambrosia." Jessica said, nodding at an old, large sweet jar on the coffee table. Annabeth snatched it up instantly and managed to feed Percy a square of the godly food.

There was a knock on the door. Annabeth helped Percy, who was slowly starting to feel better and find his feet, sit on the sofa. She ran to answer the door.

It was the paramedics.

With a trio of police officers.

Jessica noticed and threw up a quick prayer to Poseidon. Harvey's body and the few blood stains from him rippled and vanished. Jessica silently thanked the sea god as the paramedics rushed in. She was waved away as both paramedics dropped to their knees either side of Leo and set to work.

The police quizzed Jessica, Annabeth and Percy, who seemed more like his old self.

They tweaked the truth a little- Harvey had shot Leo and then ran. Jessica explained about her past relationship with Harvey and the obsession he had with her. It had reached the brink of him baring a gun and someone getting hurt.

During the interrogation, Leo had been bandaged and carefully shifted to a stretcher. The paramedics had vanished. Percy was on his feet, asking to borrow Jessica's car. Jessica nodded. Percy and Annabeth were gone, leaving her with the police.

* * *

"Percy, look out!" Percy jerked the wheel to the right, so intent on not losing the ambulance, he was paying little attention to other traffic and pedestrians. "Percy, you _always_ drive carefully!"

"I-I…uh…" _Maybe he's stressing about Leo on top of worrying about his sister, _Annabeth thought.

"Percy, let me drive."

"But the ambulance…"

"I know the hospital it's going to. Just pull over." Percy gritted his teeth in stubbornness. "Percy, please, just pull over. I don't think being in a car crash or hurting someone else will help." Percy grumbled, but he directed the car to the curb.

They quickly changed seats. Annabeth hurriedly picked up from where Percy left off, retracing the ambulance's journey. Percy sulked in the shotgun seat. Annabeth watched him from the corner of her eye. After a few minutes, she held her hand out to him. It was a handful of seconds before she felt Percy's fingers interlace with hers. "Are you feeling OK?"

"I wanna drive." He mumbled.

"I know you do, but we can't afford a crash, I told you." Percy muttered in agreement. Annabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Missing Lou?" She asked softly. She noticed Percy look up at her, but couldn't meet his gaze, her eyes trained on the road.

"Yeah." Percy replied quietly.

"We'll get her back, Percy. Just try and stay relatively sane, OK? I know being away from Lou is hard, but you've got to keep going."

"Why did we never have the connection thing before we met and then it was just suddenly there?" Annabeth pondered the question for a few seconds, turning right and seeing the ambulance heading down the road, blue lights flashing.

"You two are really dangerous, even now when you've been trained and learnt more about your powers. Growing up together would have been disastrous. No control, no skill, no nothing. You'll be fighting all the time, worse than you do now."

"Why is the connection there? What is it?" Annabeth had to think again. The twins' connection was a difficult topic to talk about, seeing as very few answers had been given to them all from Poseidon and the other gods. Poseidon knew more about it than anyone, but he was reluctant to go into details. "Wise-girl?" She stole a quick glance at him. His sea green eyes were watching her, yearning for an answer.

* * *

Leo was back in dream world. Louisa was making cloud-castles, sitting down and completely lost in her own world.

"Lou?" She looked round and grinned.

"Are ya asleep again?" She asked, getting to her feet and dusting cloud essence from her tracksuit bottoms.

"Um…" She looked up, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What? What's happened?"

"I, um, think, I got, uh, shot?"

"Shot? By who?"

"Uh… Harvey?" Leo grinned sheepishly. Louisa's eyes flashed angrily and the clouds they stood on took on a stormy grey hue. "Lou, don't freak." He took a step towards her but she took a step away. Leo's heart thudded desperately.

"You have ta go back."

"How?" Leo cried, burning to hold her in his arms. Her expression softened at the desperation in his eyes.

"Just imagine yaself in returnin' to ya body. It's easier if you sit down."

"How about a kiss for good luck then?" He asked quietly. She smiled.

"Don't get too attached, Valdez. Ya need ta get me back in the real world."

"Yes, my chica." Leo nodded, feeling his desperation leave him; love and hope taking its place.

Together, they closed the distance between them. Leo hugged her to him as soon as he could and they locked lips.

All too soon, the kiss was over.

"Get home 'n' get better." Louisa ordered, pushing down on his shoulders to make him sit down. "'N' be careful." Leo grabbed her hand as she started to back away.

"I'll get you back, Lou. Promise."

"I know ya will, Valdez." She smiled. He kissed her hand like an old-timely gentleman, before letting her return to her cloud castle.

When he next opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Whatever was above him was grey-white and columns of light flashed by at regular intervals.

"We're losing stability. Quickly." Leo blacked out again.

**Not so bad, right? Anybody still wanna kill me? Please say no…**

**If you want Leo to get better, fill in the thing below with a lovely little message all Fanfiction authors like to get- REVIEWS! And lots of them! Pretty please! :D **


	71. Quick author's note

**Just a quick author's note. **

**vivi-rose, why are you so lazy? ;) **

**To Guest, please don't kill me.**

**To NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, don't cry, cos if you cry i'm gonna cry and we don't want that, cos if i'm upset i can't post the next chapter where Leo MIGHT get better :D **

**So, anyone, to all of you now- how long can i keep you in suspense without someone tracking me down and killing me for hurting Leo? :) **


	72. Honeymoon dream sequence

_Leo's vision was entirely obscured by darkness. A strange, metallic hiss reached him and it sent a chill down his spine. _

_A door panel widened to his left. Light flooded the room and fell on Louisa. Leo's heart thudded and he could have screamed. _

_Louisa's expression was blank, yet her eyes were tortured, angered and betrayed. She had lost quite a bit of weight and was pale, the shadows under her eyes looking like bruises._

_Leo wrenched his gaze from Louisa's pained form and saw _him_ just as the door closed and plunged them into darkness. _

_Leo wanted to get away from this… this _nightmare_. He saw nothing and the darkness was suffocating. All he heard was the rustle of clothing and then Luke's groans and grunts. _

_Louisa didn't make a noise. _

_The nightmare dissolved into a more favourable one. _

_Leo watched a past version of himself practically skipped up to Louisa, wrapping her arms around her waist. He recognised the setting as the suite they had stayed in during their honeymoon. _

"_You're in a good mood." Louisa voiced, relaxing against him. She looked completely different from the broken form in the previous vision. _

"_I'm always in a good mood when you're around, my chica." The other Leo smiled. Real Leo knew he had been going to say that and had mouthed the words alongside his other form. _

"_If I told you I've been tryin' ta make bacon sandwiches, would ya still be in a good mood?" _

"_Let me see…" Leo stood on his toes and peered over her shoulder. "Bacon looks nice. And the bread doesn't seem to have any mould or- ow!" Louisa had slammed her elbow into his stomach, laughing. Leo moved his hands to her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "I show you nothing but love!" He protested. This only made Louisa laugh more. _

"_I attempted to cook ya breakfast. That should be enough love from me." Both Leo's grinned. _

"_True, true, chica," Dream Leo took a bacon sandwich and studied it carefully. "If I get food poisoning, I am so suing you." _

"_You'll need a lawyer first." _

"_Um… Annabeth can be my lawyer." _

"_Good luck with that." Louisa smirked. Dream Leo bravely took a bite of the bacon sandwich. He chewed for a short while, giving a thoughtful expression. _

"_Now, the texture is superb. The bacon has that crispy edge to it and is still deliciously warm. The bread compliments the meat and is very soft, giving a mixture of warm and cold, crispy and soft." _

"_Leo." He met her gaze sweetly. "Shut up." _

"_You're smiling." He said, poking her in the cheek. _

"_So?" She countered, playfully hitting his hand away. _

"_You're smiling." Leo finished off the bacon sandwich. "I should be a food critic." He said through his mouthful. "What'd you think?" _

"_I think that's goin' ta fail." The other Leo gave her the Look. "Oh, I thought ya wanted an honest opinion?" _

"_Well, you didn't have to be so blunt." Dream Leo mumbled, mocking a hurt tone. She shrugged and turned back to the rest of the frying bacon. "Can I have another one?" Leo asked, securing his arms around her waist again. _

"_As long as I don't burn it all, then yeah, you can." _

_The scene changed again. They were still in the suite, but in the lounge. Dylan, Mikey and Connor were with them. Mikey held a box- a Twister game. Real Leo smiled. The game had been fun up until a certain point. He moved forward and watched from a closer distant, his eyes mainly fixed on Louisa. Connor was in charge of the spinner. The first instruction was right hand on a red spot. _

_Ten minutes into the game and things were getting a bit awkward. Mikey and Dylan were often seen going for the same spot which caused some imbalance. Louisa, being the smallest and most flexible, had it easier and Leo was sure Dylan was cheating, using Louisa as a leaning post. Leo, himself, had found an easy solution- to sit down and reach for the spots with his hands and feet. Louisa had given him an approving smile and had tried to copy, but Mikey had his knee against the small of her back and Dylan's arm was crossed with hers. Movement would not be easy for her._

"_Left hand on blue spot." Dylan and Mikey gave up identical groans of protest. Leo simply moved his left hand to a nearby blue spot, smirking. Louisa grinned at him; having freed her arm from Dylan's and rested her left hand on a blue spot. _

_That's when Dylan fell, his hand slipping on the mat. Louisa got taken down to and she hurled Greek and Latin insults at her friend. Leo, Mikey and Connor laughed. _

"_I don't know what the hell you're saying!" Dylan protested. _

"_She said you're a cheater, but with more colourful language." Leo translated. _

"_Oh. Well, uh, you… you're a sore loser!" Louisa did not look impressed. _

"_Get. Off." She said shortly. _

"_What if I don't want to?" Leo's smile faltered slightly. Louisa noticed and her expression faded into a determined frown. _

"_Well then-" And she started talking in Greek. Leo followed as best he could and his smile slowly returned. _

"_What'd she say?" Dylan asked, looking around at them._

"_Uh, let's just say you'll lose something vital." Leo smirked. Dylan blinked at him before understanding dawned on him. He quickly scrambled away. _

"_Dylan's out." Connor laughed._

"_Fi- wait, what about Lou?" Dylan protested. _

"_She's still in." _

"_That's not fair! Why?" _

"_Because she wasn't cheating, like you were." Dylan scowled and sat heavily on the settee. _

_Louisa sat next to Leo. Her eyes were quizzical. Leo gave her a faint smile. She bumped him with her shoulder, a silent reassurance. _

"_Connor, hurry up with the spinner thing. I'm gonna fall over." Mikey pleaded. Connor smirked. _

"_Put your left foot on a green spot." _

_The scene changed again. _

_Leo saw himself and Louisa standing by the buffet table. Both were in their swimwear. Both Leo's approved the show of Louisa's figure in her one-piece swimsuit. _

"_What's up, Valdez?" Louisa asked, piling her plate up with sausage rolls, cupcakes and a chocolate éclair. A few young women were helping themselves to small portions of salad a few feet away and were casting disapproving glances at Louisa and her food. Louisa glared at them. "Just 'cos you anorexic bitches wanna eat like a rabbit don't mean I gotta too." _

_Dream Leo saw that as the perfect moment to hook his arm around her shoulders and steer her away. _

"_You can't go around insulting people." _

"_Why?"_

"_You'll say something to the wrong person one day. They'll turn round and lamp you one."_

"_Yeah, OK, whatever ya say, Valdez." She added a green apple to her plate. "Look, healthy." _

"_Wow, Lou." Leo chuckled._

"_Yeah… where are the fries?" Leo grinned. "So, yeah, third time now, what's the matter?" Leo shrugged. "Is it still Dylan?" _

"_Uh… kinda…" Leo admitted, grinning sheepishly. Louisa added a few ham and cheese sandwiches to her plate. "Could you really eat all of that?" _

"_Yes." She countered, as if daring him to object. Leo held his hands up in innocence. "What are you having?" _

"_That chocolate cake looks nice." Leo contemplated. _

"_Go for it. But if ya annoy me I'm gonna kill ya." _

"_That's a nice thing to say to your husband." Louisa smiled sweetly at him. _

"_What'd ya want me ta say ta Dylan?" Leo shrugged, helping himself to a couple of slices of chocolate cake. "Seriously, Leo. Tell me what ta say 'n' I'll say it." _

"_I know you will." Dream Leo sighed. _

_Real Leo didn't want to leave, content with watching his wife. He didn't want to leave her again, even if he was just watching a memory. But his subconscious form was flickering. _

_The scene changed again. Dream Leo wasn't here. It was only Louisa and Dylan in the hall. _

"_You're really upsettin' Leo." Louisa said shortly. _

"_What am I doing?" Dylan protested. Real Leo could tell Dylan knew what full well he was doing. Louisa could too and she glared at him. Dylan held his hands up. _

"_Just stop it. Leo's been real good ta me- more than ya know." _

"_More than I know?" Dylan angered slightly. "What happened to that trustworthy friendship we all had, Lou? You know, with all the demigod stuff and everything at school." _

"_Yeah, I get that 'n' all, but I don't like seein' my friend tearin' pieces off of Valdez." _

"_I'm not tearing pieces off of him!" Louisa bunched her fists. _

"_If ya don't sort yaself out 'n' look elsewhere then you are gonna have some serious trouble, mate." _

"_Lou?" They all looked round as Dream Leo appeared from around the corner. He saw Louisa and Dylan and something streaked through his eyes. Leo noticed it too and saw that it was jealousy and the starting gleams of betrayal. In retrospect, Real Leo hated that he had felt that way. "Everything OK?" He asked, moving forward cautiously and stopping at Louisa's side._

_Louisa sent a final glare at Dylan. _

"_I'll explain back at the suite. C'mon." And she directed Dream Leo back the way he had come. Dylan stalked off in the other direction. _

Leo opened his eyes briefly. He saw blurred shapes close to him, but he couldn't tell what they were.

A dull sense of weariness faded over him and unconsciousness claimed him again.


	73. To Halleujah and The Leo Valdez AN

**To guest reviewer Halleujah- liking the name bud :D- you sound really REALLY happy :P**

**To another guest reviewer The Leo Valdez- love it. And the bit with Lou and the no-more-coffee thing... teehee :D :P :)**

**Thanks to you guys and everyone else who reviewed. THANK YOU! And I'll update ASAP.**


	74. Hospital

**You're all going to love me and hopefully no-one will kill me. No-one with an axe… no-one with an axe… I'm good. Yay! **

**Enjoy and kindly review, 'cos even in spirit form, Louisa can kick ass. **

**Oh, and slight quote from The Leo Valdez- it'll be in bold. **

When Leo next opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the blinding light burning through the window.

Not a nice thing to wake up to.

He covered his eyes, groaning in complaint. He heard laughter, followed by footsteps and the _swish_ of curtains being drawn.

"Not so bright now, Leo." Leo peeked through his fingers and saw Annabeth and Percy grinning at him. The room was blissfully darker. He sighed in relief and dropped his hands.

"**Supreme commander of the Argo 2 making a comeback.**" Leo mumbled.

"Leo, we haven't been in the Argo 2 for a handful of years." Annabeth said kindly.

"I don't care. It's still my ship." He noticed the concern in Annabeth's grey eyes. "I have not lost the plot."

"Yet." Percy added. Leo looked at him. "You live with Lou. You're bound to end up a drooling, mindless mess within the next ten years." Leo forced a smile.

"There's the positive outlook on life that we've all been waiting for."

"Anyway," Annabeth shot Percy a 'shut up' look, "How are you feeling?"

"Like Lou hid my coffee again and then decided to use me as her archery target."

"Doesn't she do that anyway?"

"Percy."

"Yes Wise-girl?"

"Shut it." Percy smirked. Leo chuckled, but it made pain flare in his ribs and stomach and he finished laughing with a curse. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"What happened?" Leo asked, massaging his ribs.

"Harvey shot you."

"Git."

"Harvey shot you and all you have to say is 'git'."

"Sounds about right." Annabeth sighed. Leo smiled at them.

"The Suuuuuuunnnnnn has arrriiivvvvvvvvveeed!"

"And there's Apollo, right on cue." The demigods looked round as Apollo shuffled- literally- into the room, singing Party Rock Anthem. "You're in a good mood."

"I'm the sun. I shine brightly and cast happiness around with my rock on music. Of course I'm in a good mood." Apollo sat on the end of Leo's bed. Leo noticed the god wore a baby sling with Elsie asleep in it, curled up against the god's back. "So, fire dude, how are you feeling?"

"Um, like I've been shot."

"Maybe being shot has weakened your wise-cracks a bit, Leo." Annabeth smiled.

"You need to be on Planet Fire King to understand." Leo waved her away, smiling. Annabeth glared at him, hitting his hand away playfully.

"Watch it, _repair_ _boy_." She warned.

"Fire King."

"Repair boy."

"Fire King." As if to prove a point, Leo allowed flames to twist around his fingers.

"Hey, hey, Sun god says behave or you'll all be burning in my sunny glory."

"OK." Percy smiled simply.

They talked for a good hour, staying away from tricky subjects such as Louisa's missing spirit, Leo's shot wound and his struggle with fatherhood. They hadn't talked about Leo's dreams either. He didn't feel that they were relevant and talking about the vision with Luke in… well, that was certainly a conversation killer. And a Leo killer.

Apollo had left fifteen minutes early, going on the hunt for his sister. Leo guiltily felt relieved at Apollo taking Elsie with him.

After that hour, Percy and Annabeth had to leave. A young nurse checked Leo's bandages and blood supply before leaving him in the relative peace of his hospital room.

Leo thought about his dreams- the personal ones, not the horrid one with Pukey Lukey in. It helped him to ignore the pain in his stomach, but it also helped him to relax and think of Louisa.

_Thinkin' of me is good._

_Shush. _

_Don't shush me! _

_Too late. Can I go back to my peaceful daydreaming now?_

_You are so gonna pay for brushin' me off, Valdez._

_I think I'm too scared to ask why._

_Ya don't need ta think ya too scared. It's true._

_Thanks for that, Lou. A real confidence booster._

_That's what I'm all about. Ciao. _

_Ciao._ And Leo was allowed back to his thoughts. He suspected Louisa had played a part in the memories he had seen as if to kick-start his mind and soul into repowering his body.

Leo gave a soft, nervous chuckle. His thoughts had made him sound like a machine. He suddenly felt the need to make something and he reached down to his tool belt.

It wasn't there.

Leo nearly panicked. He never went anywhere without his tool belt and now he felt naked without it.

The air shimmered on the bed in front of him. His tool belt slowly materialised, much to his relief, and it came with a note.

Leo unfolded the note and saw scrawling print, all in Ancient Greek:

_Don't leave this lying around, boy.  
-H_

Leo smiled and sent up thanks to his father.

"He does know what he's doing." Leo jumped, startled. Apollo had returned, bringing Elsie with him, this time with the tot in his arms. Leo looked blankly at the sun god. Apollo gave a warm smile. "He's mainly good at with machinery," Apollo paused, "And at fixing my IPod." Leo smiled. Apollo returned it. "You're a bit like him at times. Machines over people." Leo winced. "Not a good choice in hindsight, I know. But you can't help it, considering old Fiery Beard is your dada."

"Fiery Beard?" Apollo scratched his chin, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah…" He said slowly. "That's given me an idea for a song…" Leo hoped he wouldn't start singing. Apollo was the god of all musicians and music and whatnot and he played some sick beats, but the lyrics… well…

Apollo focused back on Leo again. "Anyway, what's the problem with this little sunshine?" Apollo flicked his eyes at Else before holding Leo's gaze again.

"I don't know." Leo mumbled, retrieving pipe cleaners, elastic bands and a few paperclips from his recently returned tool belt.

"Your dad does that when we're talking to him." Leo glanced up, still working. All the Hephaestus kids would have supplies in their pockets and would try and create something. They didn't have Leo's tool belt or awesome cool fire powers, so they had limited supplies and softening metal was near impossible for them away from a forge.

Leo studied his latest creation, realising he had finished it absent-mindedly.

It was a pipe cleaner version of the Argo 2, complete with moving oars and a moving Festus dragonhead.

Apollo nodded, impressed. "Very nice, Mr. Valdez." Apollo looked him in the eye. "But you won't distract me this time." Leo mentally sighed. "Talk to me, dude. Being this serious is in no way good for the music."

"Music with a fiery beard in."

"Yeah!" Apollo said, sounding really proud of his idea. "Dude! You're doing it again, man! Stop distracting me!" Leo smirked. "Serious face now." Apollo passed a hand through the air in front of his face and was instantly contrite. Leo marvelled at him. There was no way he could pull that off. "Honest answer now, bud. Do you want Elsie or not?" Leo hesitated. If he said 'no', he would be a bad dad and he didn't want that. For a son of Hephaestus- the unsociable one of the gods- he had always wanted kids.

But if Leo said 'yes', he knew he wouldn't be able to care for Elsie. Ever since Louisa left, looking after Elsie had become a daily and nightly struggle.

Apollo seemed to understand Leo's jumbled thoughts. "I think I know what the problem is." Leo looked at him quizzically, but the god was tending to a mewling Elsie.

_I should be doing that_, Leo thought wistfully, a layer of guilt settling over him as he subconsciously realised he couldn't bring himself to look after his own daughter.

Maybe he was a bad dad…


	75. Good to bad

"_Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" _

"_Did it hurt when ya had to come up with a cheesy chat-up line?" Louisa said, not looking up from the leaflets she was trying to decipher. She suspected her new admirer wore a hurt expression, but he wasn't going to give in as he sat on the end of her sun lounger. Louisa looked up at him, unimpressed. "What're ya doin'?" _

"_Talking to a very beautiful lady," He replied simply, with a cocky smile. He was of similar build to her brother. He had rich, sapphire blue eyes and blonde-brown hair that lay flat on his head. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose and a fairly square chin. "Can I get you a drink?" _

"_Nope, I'm good thanks." He looked surprised and a bit put off, but he still wouldn't give up. _

"_How about I get you something to eat?" _

"_First of all- the food's free. Second, I just had some massive lunch, so, nope I'm good thanks." He watched her curiously. _

"_You're very blunt with your opinions, aren't you?" Louisa nodded, looking back at the leaflets. "What's your name?" _

"_Jimbob," Louisa heard her old school friends snickering, deciding to ignore them. _

"_Well, uh, Jimbob… I'm Rodney." Louisa nodded, still staring at the leaflets. "If you're looking for something to do, I could take you to that fancy restaurant on one of the lower decks." _

"_Sorry, mate, I don't do fancy." _

"_You've got that right." Leo said, appearing out of nowhere and sitting behind Louisa, his legs either side of her. _

_Rodney looked from Leo to Louisa and back again a few times, understanding dawning on his face. Louisa was smirking by that point. _

"_Man, I'm such an idiot." He looked at Leo. "Dude, I'm really sorry. I thought she was single." Rodney scowled. "I always go for the taken girls." _

"_That makes two of us, mate." Dylan piped up. Rodney smiled, tension easing away from his shoulders. Dylan returned it and took pity on him. "How about we go chat up those girls over there?" He pointed. Rodney looked round at a cluster of girls sitting by the pool. He pulled a face._

"_I've tried. Apparently they've already got boyfriends." Dylan looked at Mikey and Connor. Mikey was staring at Rodney, which Louisa had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing. Leo noticed too and buried his face in Louisa's hair. _

"_Girl hunt, guys?" Dylan suggested._

"_Girl hunt." Connor agreed with a mischievous grin. He, Dylan, Mikey and new friend Rodney all got up and left. Rodney sent a final apologetic look at Louisa and Leo before the four of them were out of sight._

"_Well, one thing learnt." Leo said, resting his chin on her shoulder. _

"_Mm?" _

"_I found you before anyone else did." She turned her head slightly to look at him quizzically. "Me or cheesy-pick-up-line Rodders?" _

"_Rodders?" _

"_Yeah, Rodders." Leo kissed her cheek. "Want to go in the pool?" _

"_Later." Leo raised an eyebrow at her. "If we come back at night, we'd be able ta swim 'cos there won't be any fatties takin' up all the space." Leo sniggered. _

"_Fair enough, Lou. As long as you don't get us caught." Louisa waved it off. _

"_Supreme controller of Mist here, remember?" _

"_I still think you wiped my memory and blamed that explosion on Percy." _

"_Now why would I do that?" _

Leo opened his eyes and was met with the most boring of sights- the hospital ceiling.

He momentarily struggled to recall what happened next in his early wake-up stage, but then he smirked. With nothing else to do, he had persuaded Louisa to go back to the suite.

A slight whimpering caught his attention and his heart sunk. He looked to the left and saw the faint outline of two silhouettes in the corner, mostly blended into the shadows. Leo sat up, careful to be quiet.

It was as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The silhouettes looked like they were there, but sometimes they were gone. But he knew they were doing _that_. Sort of.

He forced himself to his feet and instantly his head was spinning and he nearly tumbled to his knees.

Suddenly the silhouettes flickered and there was only one, this time standing up.

Leo felt as if his head was about to explode as Luke strolled out of the shadows. Flames flickered nervously across his palms.

Luke just smirked, his eyes glinting evilly.

"Didn't like that, did you, Leo?" The flames strengthened by a fraction. "Your future wife at her most vulnerable. And you said I would never get her again." Luke laughed, his laugh so cold, so threatening and so demeaning, rivulets of ice and fear made their way down Leo's spine and his flames spluttered out.

Luke drew a knife and closed the distant between him and Leo in three, confident and casual strides. Leo took half a step back and felt the back of his leg slam into the bed. Luke's smirk broadened. "I would enjoy seeing you try and protect Louisa when you don't even know who she is." And he raised his knife…


	76. Song by Harvey Hater PLEASE READ!

**Harvey Hater, you have made my day. Not only is that the longest review ever, but that is some epic cool song! **

**Everyone else, check out what Harvey Hater sent:**

**I ninja-reed Harvey  
Because he did shoot Leo Valdez, oh no! Oh!  
I ninja-reed Harvey  
Because he did shoot My Leo Valdez, ooh, oo-ooh.)  
Yeah! All around in my home town,  
Us demigods tryin' to track Harvey down;  
We say they want to bring him in guilty  
For the shootin' of Leo Valdez,  
For the hurtin' of poor Jessica.  
And I say:**

Oh, now, now. Oh!  
(I ninja-reed Harvey.) - stupid Harvey.  
(And I swear I was kicked his ass, too.)  
Oh, no! (Ooh, ooh, oo-oh) Yeah!  
I say: I ninja-reed Harvey - Oh, Gods! -  
(And they say it is damn good thing, too.)  
Yeah! (Ooh, ooh, oo-oh) Yeah!

Harvey, son of Hecate always hated me,  
For what, I don't know:  
Every time I plant a seed,  
He said kill it before it grow -  
He said kill them before they grow.  
And so:

Read it in the news:  
(I ninja-reed Harvey.) Oh, Gods!

(But I swear it was damn good payback.)  
Where is Harvey now? (Oo-oo-oh)  
I say: I ninja-reed Harvey,  
But I swear it's better he's in Hades. (Oo-oh) Yeah!

Freedom came my way one day  
And I started out of town, yeah!  
All of a sudden I saw Harvey  
Aiming to shoot Leo down,  
So I ninja-reed - I ninja-reed - I kicked him out and I say:  
If for his crimes, he will pay.

(I ninja-reed Harvey,)  
But I say (But by the fates I say),  
I did it damn good (oh, no-oh), oh no!  
(I ninja-reed Harvey.) I did!  
Cuz he hurt my repair boy. Oh! (Oo-oo-ooh)

Anger had got the better of me  
And what it's worth, FUCK Harvey:  
Every day he hurt Jessica,  
One day I had to get him back,  
One day he gotta get knocked down.  
I say:

I - I - I - I ninja-reed Harvey.  
Gods, he damn well deserved it too. Yeah!  
I - I (ninja-reed Harvey) -  
And I hope he's stuck in Hades now, yeah! No, yeah!

**Harvey Hater (HH), AKA The Leo Valdez AKA lil Miss Mysterious says that the actual song was 'I shot the sheriff', which my mum recognised but can't remember the name to. And Lou is singing this song, which is epic! :D **

**HH, if you haven't added it to Louisa kicks butt then go ahead! :D **


	77. Evil doctor and Leo!

**In response to guest reviewer, Just2letuknow, yes I did read it and I thought it was so cool! :D **

**This chapter will probably have you all going 'oh thank GODS!' **

**Well, maybe… :D **

"Leo!" Leo woke with a start, almost punching Percy in the face with fiery fists. Percy took a step back and hovered at his side. "Are you OK?" He asked carefully. Leo stumbled and stuttered over his words, unable to make sense even to himself.

Annabeth appeared, Max on her hip and Tobias holding her hand.

"Unki Leo's hands on fire." Tobias said, looking up at his mother. "Unki Leo's been playing with matches."

"Yes, naughty Unki Leo." Annabeth said kindly. Leo hurriedly willed his fire to go out. "Are you OK, Leo? We heard shouting from the reception desk." Leo stared at his blanket, as if it would give him answers. Obviously it didn't and flames twisted from his fingertips, creating scorch marks on the beige material.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Max cling to his mother in fear. The fire instantly went out. Leo kept his eyes trained on the blanket.

"Leo, talk to me, man. What's going on?" Percy placed a brotherly arm around Leo. Leo still didn't speak.

A doctor and a nurse strolled in, the nurse studying a clipboard.

Strangely, the doctor was wearing a face mask and a surgery hat. The only thing they could see about his face was his blue eyes. Neither of them said anything about the scorch marks on the blanket. The nurse didn't even seem to notice, repeating Leo's vital signs in a trance-like state, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Percy and Annabeth noticed the strange aura surrounding the two medics. Tobias hid behind his father's legs while Max clung to his mother ever tighter.

"Do we smell or something?" Leo asked the doctor shortly. The doctor's eyes glinted angrily.

"There is a bug going around. I do not want it."

"How come the nurse isn't wearing a mask then?" The doctor didn't answer, checking Leo's blood supply. "It's rude to ignore people." Leo grumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth's knife drop from her sleeve and into her free hand. Percy already had Riptide-in-pen-form out.

Leo didn't have super cool demigod weapons.

He had super cool ass-burning powers.

The doctor snapped his finger and the nurse crumbled into a mass of black withering creatures…

Annabeth screamed and staggered back, the thousands of spiders swarming towards her. Tobias's grip tightened around his father's legs, immobilizing Percy. Max whimpered, hiding his face in his mother's hair.

Leo loosed a fire ball and it slammed straight into the floor in front of the spiders, forcing many to stumble to their fiery demises.

Leo hurriedly fried the rest of the spiders, noticing Percy had uncapped Riptide and freed his legs from Tobias.

The doctor yanked off his mask and hat.

"Git." Leo growled, the fire on the floor returning to his hands. See, he was reducing, reusing and recycling.

Harvey smirked at him.

"H-h-how are you even alive?" Annabeth stammered, still fairly pale from the spiders. Harvey spread his arms, as if the answer were so obvious.

"I'm a son of Hecate. I know magic that will make your head burst, _daughter of Athena_." Annabeth glowered at him, holding her knife ready.

Riptide was levelled at Harvey's throat, the dangerously sharp blade a mere inch from Leo's face. Leo shifted backwards, promising himself to never get any closer to Riptide-the-demigod-face-breaker ever again. That meant staying in Percy's good books.

"Get out." Percy told him, his usually light tone weighted with anger.

"Make me." Harvey retorted simply, his hands igniting with slimy, blue energy. Percy inched Riptide closer to the rival demigod's throat. Harvey grinned in a clownish fashion, his eyes reflecting the eerie blue light of his magic.

Percy pressed on his sword and drew a thin line of blood across Harvey's throat. Harvey smirked triumphantly. "Ah, I wouldn't do that, you see." The blue energy brightened and cries sound from behind Percy.

"No!" Annabeth cried. Her knife whistled past Percy's arm and slammed into Harvey's shoulder, embedding itself there. "Percy, what's he doing?!"

Percy looked round and saw Max and Tobias in their own, floating blue bubbles. Max looked bewildered and frightened while Tobias slammed his fists onto the bubble's surface, shouting words at his parents. They couldn't hear him.

OK, Leo doted on his nephews, even if he did tease them greatly. _You're nicer to them than your own daughter_.

Leo squashed the thought immediately and looked at Harvey. Harvey was freeing the knife from his shoulder, a grimace passing over his twisted expressions. He summoned another spell, this one a neutral green. Leo's demigod instincts told him that Harvey was going to heal himself.

"Burn bitch." Leo snarled and channelled his energy into a churning river of white hot flames.

Harvey's eyes widened in… was that fear? Leo hoped so. This was tiring work.

Fire concealed Harvey from their view and the curtains burst into flames. Leo didn't care, his head spinning. He wanted to make sure Harvey was a crispy critter before anything else happened.

He was only aware of Annabeth's shouts when his fire sputtered out in exhaustion and he would have fallen over had he not been kneeling on his hospital bed.

Leo buried his red hands in the coolness of the hospital blanket, feeling sick. He felt a hand on his shoulder but it was quickly removed. "Gods, Leo, you're really burning up."

"Tell me about it." Leo breathed.

Suddenly, he was doused in ice cold water. Steam furled off of his skin as he looked round.

Percy lowered his hand, water spluttering from the broken sprinkler above him.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Bad boy supreme, remember? Always bouncing back."

"I'll let you have that one, but I don't really see it working." Percy smiled simply. Leo glared at him, water dripping from his forehead and hair onto his still red-hot hands.

"Percy…" Percy looked round. His sons were still trapped in the floating bubbles.

They all looked to Harvey.

**The following is slightly gory. Do not read if you do not wish to know about Harvey's burnt state. And, yes, Leo snapped and burnt ass. Very un-Leo-ish, I know, but right now I don't care. I wanted to put it in. **

Harvey was a smouldering wreck, entirely unrecognisable and slumped against the wall, the curtains burning either side of his head. All his hair had burnt away and his skin was blistered in some places and melted in others, hanging down in sickly bundled masses. His eyes were black and charred over and an icky substance ran down the ruins of his cheeks. His clothes were reduced to smoking tatters. His lower arms and hands, were they had been raised in a last attempt to protect himself, were the worst, the skin and flesh so badly burnt the bone was visible in places.

Annabeth motioned for her sons to turn around in their bubbles. Her treasured sons obeyed, Tobias folding his arms sulkily.

"Leo…"

"Mm?"

"What's gotten into you?" Annabeth asked carefully, not wanting to end up like Harvey. Leo looked at her, his eyes blank and… was that _green_?! "Percy…" Percy noticed too, shifting his grip on Riptide nervously and looking at the floor, frowning in thought.

"What?" Leo demanded.

"Leo, can you get Lou for us?"

_Lou, mail._

_Oh, yay. What's goin' on? _Leo quietly explained. Louisa didn't seem fazed. _The git deserved it, Leo and for more than what you know. Besides, he shot ya. Ain't gonna be no-one hurt my Valdez 'n' get away with it._

"Are you talking to her?" Percy asked through gritted teeth. Leo noticed the pain in his brother-in-law's eyes and merely nodded, looking down. "She did that, didn't she?"

_Yup._

Leo nodded again. Percy grumbled. "Why is so she damn violent?"

"It's Lou. Violence is in her nature." Leo said quietly, resting back against the pillows.

"Very true."

"Percy, how are we gonna get the boys out with him like that?" Annabeth nodded in Harvey's direction, careful to keep her eyes on her husband.

"Um…" Percy pointed up at the ceiling. "Maybe they know."

"No, wait…" Annabeth's eyes darted to Harvey's disfigured form. "Hecate."

"Oh yeah." Percy said.

"You're a seaweed brain through and through." Annabeth told him. Then she fell silent, closing her eyes in prayer to the required goddess. Percy and Leo did the same, Leo keeping his eyes open and fixed on Harvey.

If Harvey's mother was coming here and saw the state of her son, would she kill Leo?

_Hecate ain't that bad._

_But still- that's her son I made look like he spent too long on a tanning bed. _

_He's the one ta blame, Valdez. Just chill 'n' act casual. _

_Like you?_

_Exactly like me. _Leo heard the proud smile in her tone. _You're learnin', Leo. _

_Thanks._

But Leo's worries didn't stop.

Maybe hosting a Harvey barbeque wasn't such a good idea…

**To see if Leo keeps his head on or not, fill in the empty box below. THANKS! :D **


	78. Hecate

**To guest reviewer called Very Upset- sorry for continuously hurting Leo. You might not like this chapter and probably will end up as Very Very Upset. If not, good for you. **

**Out in all demigodishness! :D **

Hecate appeared in a blinding flash of magenta energy.

"What now? I was just having my hair curl- is that my son?" Instantly, Hecate went from a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with raven curls falling to her waist, deep blue eyes that shone with power and high cheekbones. Her skin glowed with something similar to moonlight.

Then she saw Harvey's disfigured, highly burnt, melted form. All warmth was gone from her and the room. Leo silently cursed thin hospital garb.

Hecate's dangerously angry and powerful eyes settled on Leo. He wanted to look away, but it would be disrespecting and cowardly if he did. Instead he kept his gaze fixed on the goddess's, remaining as calm as possible.

Hecate pointed at him accusingly, fury distorting her previously beautiful features. "You did this to my son!" She shrieked, her eyes flashing with power. Her fingers closed around Leo's throat and jolts of antagonizing energy speared through him, making him arch his back in pain. His stomach hurt the most and he was given the inkling of what a pregnant woman felt like when her contractions started. That was a weird thought, so Leo tucked it into the recesses of his mind, focusing on the more important thing- breathing, for example.

"Lady Hecate! No! Please!" Annabeth and Percy tried to pull the goddess away but she was too strong.

"Which of my sons was it?" Hecate demanded, shaking Leo.

_Why did people enjoy strangling him?_

"Har-Harvey…" Leo croaked.

Hecate's expression morphed again and she loosened her grip on Leo's throat. The pain instantly subsided.

"Harvey…" She repeated sadly. She freed Leo. Leo instantly breathed in lungfuls of gracious air.

"Did… did something happen with Harvey?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"He was my favourite son. I taught him more about his powers than the rest of my children." Hecate sighed and looked absolutely miserable. "In retrospect, that may not have been a good idea. He used his advanced powers for his own selfish needs. A few weeks on and he turned from me completely. I tried everything I could to make him see sense, but he shunned me repeatedly." Hecate scowled. "Ignorant mortal."

"We're all ignorant." Leo said, still massaging his bruising throat. "Some more than others." Anger flashed in the goddess's eyes, but it quickly faded into sorrow, remorse and guilt.

"I still do not approve of what you did to him."

"I still don't approve of what he did to me." Leo pointed at his stomach. "Being shot isn't exactly a picnic."

"Leo!" Annabeth hissed in warning. Leo fell silent.

"He was still my son, even if he did turn from me." Hecate sat on the end of the hospital bed and remained silent for a short while.

Percy's eyes drifted to the bubbles that held his sons. Tobias was watching him expectantly. Max was asleep.

Hecate finally rose and removed her thick, black fur cloak. She covered her son's body with it before turning to the demigods, the skirt of her red velvet dress twisting and cuffing the floor. Her bodice glittered as if it had been stitched with starlight.

"Lady Hecate? Can you, um, please free Tobias and Max?" Percy asked. Hecate gave a stiff nod. The blue bubbles slowly descended. They melted into the ground but they left the young boys on the floor. Max woke up, bemused.

"Mammy?" He asked, twisting and looking for his mother. Annabeth hurried forward and scooped him up, holding him close in relief and protectiveness. She held her hand out to Tobias and he hurried towards her.

"Thank-you, Lady Hecate." Annabeth said, with her arms around her sons.

"Another thing before I leave to arrange my son's burial," Hecate turned to Leo, her hand raised. Leo tensed, certain he was about to find out he could burn. "Relax, son of Hephaestus." Hecate pressed her palm to Leo's forehead, her fingers resting in his hair.

Leo felt as if fog was clearing from his mind and his body relax.

Hecate moved away, a glowing sea-green sphere hovering over her palm. Leo stared at it, dazed and hypnotised.

"What is that?" He mumbled, his voice light and airy. "A godly tennis ball?" Hecate gave a thin smile.

"It looks similar, but I can assure you it is far more important."

"The first godly tennis ball?" Leo asked.

"No." Hecate's smile broadened slightly. "Louisa's subconscious latched onto you, Mr. Valdez." Leo looked confused. "Via trips to the dream world, as she called it. You have already acquired one part of her."

"How many parts are there?" Percy asked.

"Three. Her subconscious, her spirit and her heart." Hecate stopped in front of Percy, her expression kind. "You are of sea blood, correct?" Percy nodded. "Excellent." The sphere floated through the air and hovered in front of Percy's face. He gained a similar coloured aura and the sphere slowly faded until it vanished.

Percy blinked a couple of times and then pressed her palms to his head as if he had a migraine, a headache and a brain freeze all rolled into one.

He cursed in Greek.

"Lou's mind is seriously messed up." He commented.

"Figures." Leo smiled. Percy returned the smile before looking at Hecate.

"Why did you take Lou's, uh, subconscious from Leo and give it to me?"

"The effects of Louisa's power cause a greater and more negative effect on Leo, a son of Hephaestus, than it will you, a son of Poseidon, a Big Three god." Hecate looked at Leo who was slowly coming into focus. "Had you been acting alone, these events would have been highly different and Harvey's fate may have deterred from its current path."

All Leo had to say was; "Oh."

"I will leave you now. Mr. Jackson, I believe it wise for those children to be left in the care of Poseidon and Athena. It was foolish to ask to see them. Had Mr. Valdez not reacted, those energy bubbles would have filled with toxic gas and withered your children to the bone." All the demigods looked sickly. "Good luck with your quest." Hecate and Harvey began to glow. The demigods averted their eyes, Annabeth shielding her sons' eyes.

Silence followed Hecate's departure. Leo eventually decided to break it.

"Anybody hungry?"


	79. Leo's diagnosis and serious Apollo

**This chapter we all learn about why Leo thinks he's a bad daddy. And we learn about Apollo's first child. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review PLEASE! **

Apollo paid another visit, bang on midnight. He had Elsie with him and insisted Leo held her while Apollo checked Leo over and did some godly healing.

The pain in Leo's stomach was now completely and officially gone, but his heart remained heavy as he held Elsie. He felt nothing except for confusion towards her.

"So, what's the plan, dude?" Leo looked at him, trying to summon an answer. Eventually he shrugged. "You're leaving in the morning with nowhere to go. You need some sort of plan, man!" Apollo paused. "Dude, that so rhymed!"

"Uh… we need to get to an underwater cave, but only Almighty-Percy-Son-of-Poseidon-legend can go down there." Apollo chuckled.

"What about asking Poseidon for help?"

"I think Percy did. And I think Poseidon said he couldn't help." Apollo frowned slightly. "Well, I think he did." Apollo still didn't look happy. "Poseidon often helps. Why can't he now?"

"All I can think of is the '_big bad_' Oceanus," Apollo lay heavy sarcasm on '_big bad_'. "The sea Titan doesn't really like Louisa."

"Why?" Apollo explained about past events of Louisa versus Oceanus, mostly with too much enthusiasm. He finished with, "She is a kick-butt ninja warrior!" Leo nodded and smiled in agreement. Elsie gurgled. Apollo noticed Leo's smile falter slightly. "What's up, man?"

"Why don't I like Elsie?" Apollo hesitated. "I used to. But then Lou went and I slowly stopped liking Elsie." Apollo remained silent, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking at the charred remains of the curtains. A nurse had planned to change them but hadn't come back. "I know you know. You're the god of medicine and whatnot. It's your job to know."

Apollo sighed. Leo continued to watch him expectantly.

"I've talked with your dad. What he didn't tell you was that most of his children, when they become a parent for the first time, they, uh, being Hephaestus's kids and all, will mostly develop post-natal depression." Leo blinked blankly at him.

"I thought only women could get that." He finally said. Apollo smiled.

"Ten percent of new dads are known to contract PND."

"Huh." Leo said. "I take it…ninety percent of those dads are half-brothers of mine, then?"

"Seventy percent more like." Apollo smiled. "I can help you, but you have a choice. I can snap my fingers and you can be dad of the year in a second. Or you can ease yourself back into fatherhood after the quest." Leo remained silent.

"What was it like when you first became a dad?" Apollo was momentarily stunned.

"Man, that's… that was thousands of years ago, dude."

"But you have to remember, right? First demigod child and all that." Apollo remained thoughtful for a while.

"A baby boy." He said at last. "I didn't have children again until he was fifteen, sixteen. I wanted to know what sort of powers he would develop."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Yes, yes, of course I did."

"Did he know you were his dad?" Apollo nodded. "Did he know he was a demigod?"

"Eventually. It took some persuading." Apollo sighed. "Dad eventually limited my contact with him, but he knew I was keeping an eye on him." Apollo wore a content smile as he tripped down memory lane. "His name was Callum. He lived with his mother," Apollo looked sad, "She suspected my, uh, unusualness and that Callum wasn't an ordinary boy. I mean, it was like monsters were knocking on their door asking to borrow a cup of sugar and a demigod boy for dessert." Leo smirked. "His poor mother, she struggled to make ends meet and was forced to sell herself."

"Oh…" Leo said.

"Poor woman. I paid her visits to lighten her mood occasionally and I did offer her the chance of a better lifestyle, but strangely she declined."

"Maybe she wanted to make change happen and not have a god do it for her." Leo paused. "Like Percy's mom. Just different jobs." Apollo nodded in agreement.

"Callum grew into a strong, confident young man. He was a skilled medic, archer and musician." Apollo beamed in pride. "Very much like myself." He added. "Callum hunted a lot and prescribed many cures and offered beautiful music. The game he captured was more than enough to feed him and his mother. They sold excess meat and most furs. The cures, which did actually work, thanks to yours truly," Apollo smiled cheekily, "Well, the cures bought in further money. But it was Callum's music that was the best. He bought all the people together and that bought the best joy for everyone."

"Did his mom ever quit her job?"

"Yes. Callum continued to bring in a steady amount of money, enough for taxpayers and supplies." Apollo suddenly looked sad.

"What happened?"

"His mother contracted a rare illness, something in her genetics. Callum tried everything to heal her. At this time he was seventeen. He begged for me to heal her, but his mother declined help."

"Why?"

"Callum was to sign up for the army as an archer and a medic. It was his life dream. His mother did not want to be an obstacle for him, so she chose her fate."

"Oh my gods… Did she really… wow…" Apollo nodded slowly.

"Callum and I remained at her side in her final moments. She told Callum he would be a hero, a legend in the army. He promised to keep fighting until it killed him and then he would join her in Elysium. She seemed happy about that." Apollo bit his lip. "Both of them are now my eternal roomies. Dead, but very much alive and immortal."

"So, you're all happy?" Apollo nodded, the tension and seriousness fading away from his features.

Leo had never seen Apollo so serious. Nor had he thought Apollo could so long without saying 'dude' or 'man' or 'rock on!'

"Now, back to you." Apollo clapped his hands. "What's your answer?"

"For what?"

"For being Elsie's daddy, silly."

"Oh… um…" Leo looked down at Elsie, surprised that her big, round brown eyes were locked on him.

What was his answer?


	80. Cave!

**In response to guest reviewer Oh dear- thank you ;) **

**To everyone- REVIEW PLEASE! Me and my mum have got this daily thing going where she goes 'how many reviews today?' I am so pleased with this fic and I can only say _thankyouthankyouthankyou!_ You guys and girls are absolutely amazing and I thank you for sticking with me throughout this fic even when some chapters have been a wee bit drabbley :D **

Leo had picked his answer.

He was going to ease himself back into fatherhood. It seemed the right thing to do as he had eased himself out of it unwillingly.

Percy and Annabeth stopped by in the morning, bring blessed coffee and warm apple pies from the hospital café. All Leo had had that morning was burnt toast and weak orange juice.

"You guys are the best." Leo said, taking a huge bite of apple pie. "'Ave you thought 'bout what we doin'?" He asked through his mouthful.

"I was talking to Dad last night. He told me how to get to that cave, but he still says he can't help us." Percy slouched in his seat. "Apparently Oceanus is being a git and is messing stuff up on the sea bed."

"Oh." Leo distracted himself with coffee.

"I talked to Mom. She says she tracking down the other parts of Louisa." Percy looked surprised. "Mom might like Lou more than she likes you." Percy's expression faded into offended and he made to protest, but Annabeth simply covered his mouth with her hands. "She also said if you were to annoy me, she would kill you." Percy tilted his head back and her hands were at his throat.

"I already know that."

"Slowly and painfully."

"I know that too."

"With Poseidon watching."

"Dad'll stop her."

"Not if he's trapped."

"Really?"

"Guys, guys," They looked at Leo, "We all know who would make something to trap Poseidon," Leo pointed at himself. "Me."

"Oh yeah right, Leo. Mom's way smarter than you."

"Yes, but she's a goddess and way busier than me." Leo finished off his apple pie and pointed his spoon at them. "'Sides, I has Bunker 9."

"She has Olympus." Leo's spoon dropped as he struggled to make a comeback. Annabeth and Percy smirked. "How's the stomach?"

"Full." Leo grinned.

"No pain?" Leo shook his head. "Brilliant. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to the beach. Percy reckons he can extend his powers to us if he borrows from Lou."

"That's reassuring."

"Exactly what I said. Now get up and get changed. We'll be waiting outside in the car, OK?" Annabeth stooped and picked up a sports bag Leo hadn't noticed before. She chucked it to him and it landed in his lap. "My cap's in there. Do _not_ burn it or you will die."

"Yes ma'am."

Leo pulled on Annabeth's cap and was instantly invisible.

He was going to get a hat like Annabeth's. He didn't know how or when, but he would.

Leo picked up the sports bag, which turned invisible instantly.

A nurse walked in at the moment and her eyes widened at the empty bed. She darted out of the room again, calling for doctors. Leo saw that as the perfect moment to leave.

* * *

Percy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Another five minutes passed and the back door opened of its own accord. A few seconds later and it slammed shut.

"Drive." Leo growled, still invisible. Annabeth reached back and tried to get her hat back, but she couldn't find it. "I said drive." Percy pulled out of the car park as Annabeth struggled to get her hat.

"Wise-girl, sit round. He'll take it off when he gets bored."

"It is now mine." Leo said, keeping his growly voice.

"Are you being Batman?"

"Yes." Leo responded in his Batman voice. "It makes my throat hurt though."

"Stop it then." Annabeth said simply.

"No." Leo growled cheekily.

"Leo, don't make me hit you." Percy warned, indicating left.

"I'm Batman."

"What's that got to-?"

"I'm Batman."

"Leo, will you-?"

"I'm Batman." Percy sighed. Leo whipped the hat off and ruffled his hair. "Here." He said in his normal voice.

"Thank-you." Annabeth made to take her hat, but Leo moved it from her grasp. "Leo…" She warned, trying to get the hat. He kept moving it.

Percy snatched the hat and put it on. Instantly the car didn't have a visible driver. "Percy!" Annabeth cried, torn between laughing and seriousness. She snatched her hat back and shoved it in her bag.

Ten minutes later they were at the beach. It wasn't the warmest of days- Apollo was probably fussing over Elsie or having a lie in.

Other than the odd fisherman or old guy wandering around with a metal detector, they were alone.

"So, this extending your powers to us thing will work, right?"

"In theory." Percy mumbled.

"I feel reassured enough to trust you with my life. Even though if this doesn't work, we could drown or the sea pressure could kill us or there could be some loony shark that hasn't had any breakfast. And we're not supposed to swim for two hours after eating, I think." Percy punched Leo in the chest.

"That's from Lou." He smirked. "She says you talk too much."

"Hi to her too." Leo said, brushing the creases from his shirt. Percy smiled at him. "So are we doing this or are we gonna stand here twiddling our thumbs?"

Percy walked forward first. Annabeth hung back long enough to smirk at Leo before running after her husband and linking arms with him. Leo ran forward and did the same. "Hey." He grinned. Annabeth was stifling laughter at the bemused look Percy wore.

"Bog off, Valdez." Percy gave Leo a friendly shove away. Leo returned and pretended to be Batman again, using his jacket as a cape.

"I'm Batman!" He exclaimed in a growly voice, charging at Percy. Percy laughed and caught Leo in an underarm headlock, ruffling his curls. Leo threw his weight against Percy unexpectedly and they both tumbled to the sand.

"Guys! We have to get to that cave, remember?"

"Oh yeah. What're you distracting me for, bro?" Leo scolded Percy. Percy glared at him. They got to their feet and dusted themselves off. Leo did a half-turn jump and faced Annabeth. "Lead the way, mademoiselle." He said with a French accent.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Other than being the only nut up here?" Leo rapped his knuckles on his head. "Coffee." He smiled. He felt Percy put a brotherly arm around him. He feared another underarm headlock and bounced away and spoke in an old fashioned English accent. "Good sir, I do not swing that way." Percy and Annabeth cracked up laughing. Leo smiled proudly.

* * *

Percy's powers were working. As long as he stayed focused. That meant Leo couldn't point out various sharks and coral reefs without getting a 'stop it' glare from Annabeth.

Both of them had to hold onto Percy or his powers might weaken. They didn't want that at nearly two thousand metres underwater. Two thousand and one metres.

After what felt like another three hours, Percy landed on the seabed. Leo and Annabeth did the same, tightening their grip on his arms.

A nosy shark of some sort appeared. It nudged Percy in the chest affectionately before lazily swimming over them.

Percy kicked off again and they swam a few metres above the seabed. Leo could barely see anything, it was so dark. But some Poseidon-ish powers Percy hadn't shared lead Percy to an air pocket in the form of a cave.

It was the cave Leo had seen in his dreams. But it was even more beautiful in real life. The water was tinted blue and the dark rock seemed to glow with power of the sea. To the left, a waterfall fell from a twenty foot height into a deep, large almost oval shaped rock pool. To the right, the rock face was deep and ragged, casting shadows over the lower rock face and the moist sand directly below it. Moss grew in almost artistic clumps over the rock face, spilling onto some fallen boulders, stalagmites and fallen stalactites. There was an air of peace and calming isolation from the outside world here that Leo hadn't felt in his dreams.

They walked forward. Leo noticed an alcove he hadn't seen in his dream. Stood in the alcove, its twisted and tangled roots all disappearing into a thick tributary from the rock pool was a tall tree- a willow tree. A willow tree at the bottom of the ocean in a cave.

The only thing different about this tree was that it bore the most beautiful of fruits and flowers ever. There were crisp, green apples, ripe sunshine yellow bananas and bunches of red grapes, ripe for the picking and capable of making Mr. D jealous. There were all kinds of fruit imaginable growing on their own branch. It was amazing.

The flowers had five, creamy white petals that looked to be as soft as velvet. A splatter of royal purple dots fanned out from the deep purple tips. The centre of the flower was a glowing blue orb the size of a large marble. They were absolutely beautiful. A soft fragrance that reminded Leo of Louisa- of cinnamon- played across his skin and filled his lungs. He was invaded with happy thoughts and felt like moving in.

Percy was having similar notions. The tangy scent of Annabeth's lemon shampoo lifted his spirits greatly. All he could think about was their stolen cuddles on the sofa late at night watching a film neither of them was paying attention to.

Annabeth was the first to pull herself together, having reacted differently to the tree's alluring power. She had smelt Percy's natural musk- a sea fragrance, soft and gentle. The sounds of waves rolling onto the beach and the occasional, soft cry of a seagull played in her ears and she imagined walking along the beach with Percy, hand-in-hand.

"Guys?" They didn't snap out of the trance. "Guys!" Annabeth shouted. She got Percy's attention and he instantly drew and uncapped Riptide.

"What-?" He asked, seeing no trouble.

"Hit him!" Annabeth pointed at Leo. Percy obliged, smacking Leo upside the head.

"Ow!" Leo rubbed at his oncoming bruise and took on his Batman voice. "Why you hit Batman?" He growled with good humour.

"The tree has some sort of enchanting power over us," Annabeth explained. "Just try and ignore it and don't pick any of the fruits."

"OK, Wise-girl." Percy grinned. Leo nodded in agreement.

"What are we looking for here?" They all looked around the cave.

Annabeth felt a sudden brainwave approaching.

"Percy, look in the rock pool. Leo, look over by the cliff face." The men separated. Annabeth searched the cave from where she stood.

A few minutes had passed. Leo had built a few sandcastles while searching to no avail.

It was Percy's startled yell that caught their attention.

Percy was staring at the waterfall as if it had just tried to eat him. "Percy, are you OK?"

"Y-yeah. Check this out though." Leo jumped to his feet and bounded over before Annabeth had even taken three steps.

"What's up, bro?" Annabeth joined them.

Percy stuck his hand into the waterfall. A few seconds later, the water was tumbling either side of his shoulder. He withdrew his arm. "Cliché secret entrance!" Leo exclaimed. He noticed Percy hold Riptide at the ready and Annabeth drew her knife. Leo summoned a mallet from his tool belt.

Percy walked through the waterfall first, the faint glow of Riptide becoming distorted behind the falling water.

"All clear!" He called back. Leo waved Annabeth through before following himself.

They were unaware of the figure watching them from the tree's branches…


	81. Hestia

On the other side of the waterfall was a wide, spiral staircase with honeysuckle, ivy and rose vines tangling over the rocky walls. The stairs were sprinkled with rich, warm soil and channels of water ran either side of the stairs, sourced from the rock pool.

Leo counted his steps as they went down, humming the Mission Impossible theme.

Annabeth breathed in deeply and let out a slow, content sigh. Percy looked at her quizzically, a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"We don't get fresh air like this in the city. I'm enjoying it." He grinned at her, taking her hand.

"Running down the alleyway, lorry comes another way, _Splat-man_!" Leo sang to the Batman theme.

"Uh, Leo, are you feeling OK?"

"Yeeeaaahh." Leo smiled sweetly. He was so childlike Annabeth and Percy could only smile in return. "What we need is a slinky."

"A slinky?" Percy gave a laugh. Leo stopped.

"Yeah, a slinky. I've counted two hundred and fifty-eight steps on this one." He tapped his foot.

"You were counting? Really?" Leo nodded and carried on down the stairs, continuing to count under his breath.

"He's lost it." Percy mumbled in Annabeth's ear.

"No, he's himself again." She smiled. "This Leo or grouchy Leo?"

"Uh… this Leo." Annabeth gave a knowing nod.

"Two hundred and ninety-nine, thr- there aren't any more stairs." Leo looked back at them. "Who builds a staircase with two hundred and ninety-nine stairs?"

"Did you miss one?" Percy asked.

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"OK then." Percy dropped Annabeth's hand and moved past Leo, Riptide at the ready.

A warm breeze played around the circular cavern. The ceiling was lost to the shadows about a hundred feet up. There was a circular pit in the middle of the cavern, roughly three metres in diameter. The roaring and dancing Greek fire in the centre illuminated the cavern up until the shadowed part above them, covering a good hundred metres in diameter with a green-ish light.

The walls in here were as covered with vegetation and flowers as the walls of the staircase. A two foot wide moat ran the circumference of the cavern, irrigating the plants. Water ran under the bottom step of the staircase, explaining why they hadn't stepped in the moat.

"Annabeth, there's a dollar in the corner." Annabeth glared at Leo. She hated blonde jokes. For the millionth time in her existence, she wished she had dark hair, but she knew Percy would decline and throw her the puppy dog eye look. He had repeatedly talked her out of dying her hair.

The Greek fire suddenly turned a warm and inviting blend of fiery yellows, oranges and reds. The soft heat played across their skin, carried by the gentle breeze. A hot and cold sensation danced over them and it gave an odd relaxing benefit.

"Children," The demigods looked to the hearth. Kneeling just to the side of the brick layering was a motherly figure tending to the flames. She had thick and soft dark brown hair. Her skin glowed in the fire light, awarding her a look of health and caring. Her hazel eyes reflected the dancing flames and were fixed on the demigods as if they were her favourite children. She wore a pure white Greek chiton and simple leather, Greek style sandals. "Children," She said again, offering a friendly and encouraging smile.

"Lady Hestia." Annabeth acknowledged, bowing. Percy and Leo followed suite. Hestia's smile brightened.

"Come and sit with me, children." Leo nearly said they weren't children, but to a five thousand year old goddess, they probably were.

They sat with Hestia. Leo fearlessly stuck his hand into the flames and was highly amused by the Jack Russell shaped form bounced out of the fire, completely made in flames with glowing coals for friendly eyes.

Hestia smiled as the fire dog settled down in Leo's lap. "That's Sampson."

"I want one." Leo grinned.

"No." Annabeth laughed. Leo made to protest, but she cut across. "You don't need a fire dog when you've got your own fire."

"But I want one." He sulked.

"She does have a point Leo." Hestia smiled fondly.

"Oh," Leo stuck his tongue out." I'm gonna get a dog."

"OK, Leo."

"And I'm gonna call it Batman."

"OK, Leo."

"And I'll get another dog and call it Krypto."

"Leo?"

"Mm?"

"In the nicest way possible," Annabeth started.

"Shut up." Percy finished.

"OK." Leo grinned and went back to fussing over Sampson.

"Lady Hestia?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What is this place?" Annabeth asked. Hestia's smile was as warm as the fire in front of them.

"One of the few wonders of the world, kept safe from the preying eyes and destructive habits of mortals."

"It's amazing, it really is." Annabeth complimented.

"Why, thank-you, my dear. Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please, Lady Hestia!" Leo grinned.

"Are you not hyper enough, child?" The goddess laughed.

"You're the one that offered." Leo said, his grin turning cheeky. Hestia simply nodded admittedly. While she arranged the coffee for the demigods and herbal tea for herself, she explained why she was here.

"It is very unfortunate of Louisa's current predicament, which is why I came here to protect the fragment of her from the horrors outside."

"What horrors?"

"The tree. You were all entranced by it as it played to fulfil certain scents and dreams. It may seem like a wondrous gift, bearing fruits of every kind all year round, but it is a curse, a trap."

"Why?"

"To eat its fruit would be terrible for you, as if you had too much ambrosia." Hestia paused, waving her hand. Plates of various cakes and pies appeared. "Help yourselves." She told them kindly.

"I will indeed, thank-you." Leo smiled, taking the chocolate cake to himself.

"What will happen if we eat from the tree?" Annabeth asked, helping herself to a slice of apple pie. Percy was already munching on blueberry pie, but he was paying attention. Leo was too, scratching Sampson behind the ears.

"You will burn up, in a way. You will not crumble into ashes as you would if you had too much ambrosia. A pile of ashes is of no use to the tree. But you will _melt,_ so to speak. The tree will absorb your essence and learn from it."

"Learn what from it?"

"How humans work, what entices them, human emotions, the works." Hestia said.

"But it's a tree. It's not like it can grow legs and chase us, is it?" Leo said.

"No, but its nymph can."

"What nymph?" Percy asked.

"This wood nymph is one of kind, the only male of its variety. He was banished here after he," Hestia paused. "How can I put this?" She remained thoughtful for a few seconds. "Ah, he was banished here after he tried to crossbred with various other nymphs, not of the wood variety."

"Why would that be so bad?" Leo asked.

"Satyrs and nymphs are the usual pairings. Until he was banished, the satyr population struggled. Strange creatures were made, neither wood nymph nor other. None of them lived for more than a few months. Many nymphs became upset and their ecosystems were greatly affected. This started to cause hassles for the mortals as well, as crops did not grow in the usual fertile soil and fruit bearing trees and bushes did not bear fruit."

"So, why is this bad nymph here?" Leo asked. "This is Lou's cave, a birthday present from her dad."

"The cave did not originally have the tree here for the first few months of Louisa's knowing about it. Discussion of banishing the nymph was still strong on Olympus as we struggled to send him somewhere forever. Louisa offered her cave as his prison." Hestia cut herself some raspberry pie. "Poseidon was not happy at the start as the nymph had a way with the ladies. But Louisa persisted and wormed agreement out of her father."

"Hold on," Percy said, setting his empty plate down. "You all knew Lou was a daughter of Poseidon, right?" Hestia nodded. "Why wasn't she sentenced to or considered for death?"

"Louisa is a strange demigod. Not Greek, but not Roman. A mix of the two. No-one is sure how this came about as she is the first of her kind. Not even Lord Poseidon knows." Hestia ate a piece of her pie before continuing. "It was voted against destroying her, Athena included in that vote. We wanted to learn more about Louisa and why she had been born a mix of the demigods."

"Oh, OK. You can carry on with the bad nymph now."

"He met his match in Louisa. Every time he tried to escape, she would snap branches from his tree and burn them. It rendered him temporarily immobile. He tried bribery and flattery but Louisa put her foot down and threatened the destruction of his tree should he not remain silent."

"That sounds like Lou." Leo mused, Sampson lying on his back so Leo could scratch his tummy. Leo had already eaten a large slice of chocolate cake and there was still some evidence on his face. The goddess took pity on him and handed over a clean napkin. "Huh? Oh, thank-you." Leo added quickly as Annabeth tapped her cheek, indicating the chocolate cake on Leo's cheek.

"What happened after Lou said she was going to break his tree?"

"The nymph remained silent for three years. His tree blossomed within the cave's power and he grew stronger. But he still couldn't leave." Hestia placed her plate and fork down. "Instead he tried a different tactic, one that still has an effect on Louisa to date." Leo glanced up, Sampson rolling about on the floor. "Louisa and Jessica had gone on a shopping trip, just the weekly shop. Louisa attracted a small army of demons' attention and they were pursued on the journey home. Louisa got out of Jessica's car and led the monsters away. Jessica returned home and shortly afterwards discovered Harvey was a demigod son of Hecate. To cut the long story short, Louisa was struck with dark magic." Leo dropped his fork. "You know of this?"

"A bit."

"Do you care to finish? All this talking has made me quite thirsty."

"Yeah, um. A bunch of pegasi showed up and finished kicking monster butt- like Batman- but one went to Lou and Harvey. This one, Storm, carried them both to the sea. She ditched Harvey on the beach and, uh, flew out to sea a bit. She dropped Lou in the ocean and I think it bought Lou to her sense, right?" Leo looked at the goddess, who nodded while sipping at her herbal tea. "And, uh, I think everything was OK until Lou went back to school." Leo frowned, trying to remember what Mikey had told him. "Do you know Roxy?" Annabeth and Percy shook their heads. "Well, she and Lou were rivals big time and they got in this major fight. Um, Lou went nuts and flooded the whole floor, right up to the ceiling. Mikey said her eyes were jet black and she spoke in a different voice."

"The voice of the nymph." Hestia continued. "He had somehow worked his magic into an empousa, I believe, and it was his dark magic that nearly killed Louisa. Had it not been for her Pegasus, Storm, she would have perished." Percy winced but said nothing.

"So, this bad nymph…" Annabeth started. Everyone looked at her. "He's still here, isn't he?"

"Yes. He has sensed a part of Louisa here, her spirit. It keeps him here, but it doesn't stop him from trying to attack it."

"And that's why you're here, right?" Leo asked. Hestia inclined her head. "Is there any way we can get Lou's spirit then?"

"Well, you could try asking it." Leo went totally poker face.

**When writing this chapter in my writing book, it was just over eleven pages. On my laptop, it's 5 pages. I know some of the events Hestia and Leo mentioned don't match up with things in time, but I don't care and I only realised that when I was typing. If I had changed it, you lot wouldn't have a new chapter tonight. **

**And a message from Hestia- "The author of this fanfic has put a lot of work into this chapter and I kindly ask for you to review. Thank-you." **


	82. Bad nymph

"Um, Lou, if you're here, can you, uh, give us a sign or something?" Everything was silent except for the trickle of water and the crackling of the fire. "Anybody got a, uh, Ouija board? Lou likes those things." Percy and Annabeth shot Leo estranged looks. "I didn't say I liked them." He mumbled.

"We just happen to carry Ouija boards around with us, yeah." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you try." Leo sulked.

"Yes, that's a good idea. She might recognise you, Percy, seeing as you are siblings." Hestia smiled warmly. "Nice thinking, Mr. Valdez." Leo smiled.

"OK, uh… Lou? Are you there, sis?" Sampson growled at something suddenly, his coal eyes fixed on something five feet from where they sat. Leo petted Sampson into calming down, flames from the dog twisting around his fingers. "Lou, if that's you can you, um, pick up a cake or something?"

The cakes and pies stayed on the ground.

"She might be shy." Hestia mumbled.

"Lou is in no way shy." Annabeth laughed. Hestia nodded in agreement, stoking the fire. "Try again, Percy." Percy thought for a few seconds.

"Lou, if you are there, can you do something so we know it is you?" A second later, Leo's hands went to the back of his head as he exclaimed, "Ow!"

"That's Lou." Annabeth grinned.

"Lou, violence!" Leo protested, rubbing at his oncoming bruise. "And why do people like hitting me upside the head? It hurts."

"It's fun." Percy smirked.

"I am _not_ a piñata." Leo grumbled. "Lou, where are you?" Something warm brushed against Leo's shoulders. It was the familiar touch of Louisa's hand. He twisted at the waist, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her. "Right, stay there." He turned back to the goddess. "How do we keep her with us?"

"You could try a jar."

"A jar?"

"Like Pandora's jar."

"Oh, OK." Leo bit his lip. "Have you got a jar handy?" He asked. Hestia snapped her fingers. A Greek pottery style jar appeared in front of her, half the size of Pandora's jar. Leo took the lid off. "Lou, jump in." He smirked. He felt something collide with his leg and figured she had kicked him. "Come on, Lou. We'll only have one part of you to get after this and we can keep you safe in here." She kicked him again. "Again, I am _not_ a piñata."

"She's sulking." Percy told him.

"You can tell?"

"Yeah." He bit his lip in thought. "Lou, what if I gave you your subconscious?" An air of interest surrounded them. "I think I can do that. That way you can daydream while in the jar."

Hestia reached out and pressed her palm to Percy's forehead. A dreamy look crossed his features. Hestia removed her hand and a glowing green orb- Louisa's subconscious- hovered above her palm.

The orb faded. The air next to Leo shimmered. The green of the orb outlined Louisa's spirit faintly. She grinned at them. They all grinned back. It was good to see her again, even if she was about to go into a jar.

Leo held the jar out to her. She shot him the Look. Leo lowered the jar, smiling sheepishly.

"I want ta know your plan." Her voice was faint, as if she was at the bottom of a pit, but she still spoke with her usual confidence.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"'Cos it involves me, dumbass." Louisa shook her head at him, smiling slightly. She looked at Annabeth and her brother. "What are you gonna do then?"

"Well, um, we were going to see if Leo got any more random dreams that would help us into tracking down the last part of you." Percy explained.

"What part's that?"

"Your heart." Annabeth replied. Louisa frowned slightly. "Not your physical heart, but your, um, spiritual heart, I guess."

"Oh, OK. Be kinda weird ta carry around an actual heart, wouldn't it?"

"Also kind of disgusting." Annabeth added. Louisa just nodded, her eyes resting on Leo.

"Sleep." She told him, smirking slightly. "I don't like this driftin' shit."

"Sorry, but by saying _sleep_ does not automatically make someone catch some zzz's."

"Percy, knock him out for me, I can't do it." Percy reached out to Leo, grinning an identical evil grin to the one Louisa was wearing. Leo jumped up and out of the way, Sampson on his heels. "Get him later, bro. Ya got trouble comin'." Louisa pointed at the staircase. A silhouette of a man could be seen in the shadows of the staircase.

"I will take the jar back to Olympus. I am sure Lord Poseidon will find somewhere safe for it."

"Lou, jar. Now."

"But I don't wanna."

"You have to." Louisa grumbled. Leo held the jar out to her and her form flickered. She faded into a green tendril and tumbled into the jar. Leo quickly replaced the lid and handed the jar to the present goddess. "Thank you, Lady Hestia." The goddess inclined her head and started to glow. They all averted their gaze. A blinding light surrounded them all and Hestia was gone.

"Oh, that's a shame. I wanted to see Louisa's spirit perish." A man walked out of the shadows. He was six foot easy, with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a crisp, blue shirt that matched his eyes. The top button hadn't been done up, the shirt wasn't tucked in and the sleeves were folded back, revealing his tanned arms. He wore black jeans that were ripped at the knees as if that was cool. He was barefoot.

There was an aura about him that caught Annabeth's attention. She felt the sudden desire to walk to him, but she remembered Hestia mentioning that he was a bit of a ladies' man and she anchored herself by gripping Percy's arm. He seemed to understand and moved to stand in front of her.

The man pulled an expression to show he found this endearing. "Aw, how loyal." He cooed. "I think I should fix that." A summery golden glow surrounded him and Annabeth had to hold onto Percy with both hands to stop herself from running to the nymph.

"Percy…" She begged, meeting his gaze with pleading grey eyes.

Leo reacted first, sending Sampson to charge at the nymph. Fire blazed from the dog in angry wisps. The nymph dodged to the side, laughing. "Keep going, Sampson!" Leo yelled after his new pet. "You know what to do!"

"It is a stupid fire creature. What will it do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Leo replied through gritted teeth, fire exploding to life over his hands and up his lower arms. He hurled fireball after fireball at the nymph, who artfully dodged them.

Annabeth's knees were shaking. The nymph's alluring power was getting stronger by the second. Percy had taken to securing a strong arm around her and mumbling words of reassurance. His grip was anxiously tight on Riptide. He wanted to help Leo, but if he left Annabeth, she would be at the nymph's mercy. What could he do?


	83. Sampson to the rescue!

"Oops. Percy!" Percy looked over his shoulder. The nymph had dodged one of Leo's fire balls and now the plant covered wall was on fire.

Percy felt a familiar tug in his gut and the thunderous sound of water cascading down two hundred and ninety-nine stairs echoed out to them, growing louder by the second.

Water slammed out of the stairwell, a few roses and various other flowers floating in and on it. The water arched up and threw itself at the burning wall. The fire went out with a loud hiss, but the plants were burnt and dead. "Sorry!" Leo cried, taking better aim with his fireballs.

"Percy, you have to help him." Annabeth was clinging to Percy as if he were her lifeline.

"What about you?" He asked, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"I-I don't know. I-" Annabeth never finished her sentence. Leo had cried out in pain.

Leo, thankfully, was still standing. But he was hunched over and his right hand was on his left shoulder. He was cursing quite colourfully in Ancient Greek. "Percy, he's shoulder… that nymph dislocated it."

"OK, you help Leo. I'll keep Nymph-boy busy." Annabeth nodded, relieved that there was something to take her mind off the nymph's damn alluring power.

Percy tailed her to Leo, keeping his eyes on the nymph. "Dude, we don't even know your name."

"Well, that depends. Men such as you often call me 'git' and 'bastard'. Ladies as fine as your wife there call me 'hot' and 'babe'."

"Pompous git." Annabeth grumbled. The nymph didn't get a chance to reply as Percy nearly sliced his head off.

Annabeth insisted that Leo sat down before offering a warning that she was going to set his shoulder. Leo didn't look happy, but he nodded grimly. He tried for a brave face but Annabeth thought he looked a little bit like he needed the toilet.

Percy slashed at the nymph repeatedly. He heard Leo complaining and threatening to get Batman on Annabeth before he subsided into a mumbled rant about his newly set shoulder.

The nymph laughed coldly.

"You know you are not faster than a nymph, Mr. Jackson." Percy didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Leo said it for him.

"He may be slower, but he's less flammable." That confused the nymph. A few seconds passed without event.

Suddenly, the nymph's knees buckled as he screamed in agony. There was an unbearable heat about him and it quickly became uncomfortable. Percy retreated to Annabeth and Leo, not turning around, lowering Riptide or taking his eyes from the convulsing nymph.

"Leo, what did you do?" He asked, astounded.

"I sent Sampson up, remember? I told him to burn the tree."

"That was… that was smart, Leo." Annabeth couldn't believe it.

"See, I'm not an idiot." Annabeth and Percy both shot him the Look. "OK, I'm not a complete idiot." They smiled at him, almost proudly.

They all watched as the nymph's once smooth and tanned skin started to blister and his clothes started to smoke and tatter. As the heat intensified, his clothes caught fire and his screams were rich with fresh pain. Blisters burst, adding to the torture, but it was when his skin slowly started to melt that they decided to look away.

"What… have you… _done_?!" He shrieked, his voice hoarse and pained. He glared up at them. Well, he tried to- skin from his forehead had blistered over and eventually started to peel away. It now fell over his eyes in sickening folds.

"Dude, I just said." Leo said, his eyes fixed on the charred plant wall to the left of the nymph. "See, if you hadn't annoyed us, my new friend wouldn't have burnt your tree and if we hadn't burnt your tree you wouldn't be screaming in agony and if you weren't screaming in agony you would have heard us in the first place." The nymph wailed at them.

"Did you remember to breathe at some point there, Leo?" Annabeth asked. Leo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Attaboy." Annabeth smiled.

The nymph cried again. He was watching his fingers from behind the folds of burnt skin as the digits started to crumble into ashes. He cried anew as his arms fell to the ground as burning embers. He started to curse them in Ancient Greek but his words were drowned out by him choking and coughing up green chlorophyll instead of blood.

Two minutes later and the nymph was nothing but a small mountain of warm ashes. Percy moved forward and kicked the ashes about.

Leo smirked. "That's the way you do it." He said in a thick, fairly high pitched voice. Annabeth and Percy grinned.

They returned up the stairs. It turned out Leo had missed one and there _were_ three hundred steps. He insisted that his friends counted too, just to make sure he hadn't gotten it wrong.

Sampson bundled over to Leo the second they stepped out of the rock pool. The fire dog barked excitedly, sending up wisps of merry flames and wagging his tail. "You're awesome, Sampson!" Leo praised. Sampson bounced away and returned with a thick, short yet burnt stick. Leo ended up playing fetch with his new pet.

Percy and Annabeth looked at the charred remains of the tree. It was still smoking and ashen branches clustered around the fried roots, having fallen crookedly. The fruit was black and various dark shades of grey, all shrivelled and huddled in pitiful piles amongst the branches.

"Percy." Percy turned and found himself eye-to-eye with his father. Poseidon stood in the entrance of the cave, his trident in his right hand. "Annabeth, Leo." Poseidon paused. "And Sampson." He added with a smile. They all gathered around him.

Poseidon looked at them in turn. As he did, a fire exploded to his left, warm and homely. Hestia appeared, clutching Louisa's jar to her chest in a bid to prove she was keeping it safe. A fiercer fire erupted on Hestia's left and Hephaestus emerged. Sampson barked excitedly at the pair, his fire burning stronger. Hestia smiled and reached out to pet him.

Finally, Athena appeared in a burst of soft golden light. She stood on Hephaestus's left- as far from Poseidon as possible.

Poseidon smiled at the demigods. "You have all done well."

"Aw shucks." Leo pretended to shy and bashful, placing his hands behind his back, bowing his head and scuffing the toe of his trainer back and forth across the ground. Poseidon chuckled, Hestia giggled and Leo's father produced a small smile. Athena's expression remained stern, but her eyes glinted with humour.

"Thank-you." Annabeth smiled while Percy playfully and lightly punched Leo's arm.

"You still have work to do though." Athena warned.

"Where are we going then?" Annabeth asked.

"Think, my child." Athena insisted kindly. Annabeth remained silent, her eyes taking on a thoughtful fire. She looked at the jar in Hestia's arms, then at Percy before resting her eyes on Leo's brown gaze. Leo stared back blankly for a short second before giving a big cheeky grin.

"Morpheus." She said, looking at her mother. Athena gave a tight nod.

"That git has a cave in the Underworld, but ye uncle can't find him." Hephaestus grumbled, his brown eyes fixed on Percy. The god's eyes were the same colour as Leo's, but they lacked the cheeky and friendly fire Leo's often held.

"Back to hell…" Percy muttered. "Joy." Poseidon smiled reassuringly.

Percy didn't want to go to the Underworld. It was a depressing place.

But his sister needed him.

_Hold tight, Lou. We're coming_.


	84. Awesome sauce

"You're giving us marbles?"

"They're pearls, son." Hephaestus grumbled.

"So… are we gonna sell them or something?"

"Leo," Leo looked at Annabeth. "They're magic pearls. You step on them and think about where you want to go and it'll take you there."

"Oh, OK. Cool." Leo looked at the pearl with new interest. Poseidon chuckled.

"I see you're feeling better, Leo." Leo nodded, grinning and looking more like a twisted elf. "Excellent." Poseidon looked at his son. "You have the choice- you can use the pearls now for easy access to the Underworld, but you will have to find your own way out."

"Or ye could use 'em when ye wanna leave the Underworld." Hephaestus said.

The demigods looked at each other.

"Hades is looking for Lou, so he might let us leave." Percy reasoned.

"Or he might not if we just barge into his territory." Annabeth countered.

"Do you reckon Hades likes tofu burgers?" His friends and the gods shot him funny looks. "Just a peace offering." Leo mumbled.

"OK, we'll keep the tofu burgers as Plan C, yeah?" Leo perked up, smiling. "Um, we could try contacting Nico. He knows the ins and outs of the Underworld, doesn't he?" Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Or you could ask Hades if we could stop for a visit." Leo suggested.

"Might not be that simple, Leo. Hades is, without offending him, a fickle character." Annabeth said carefully. "He might be looking for Lou, but I'm sure he'll happily blast us into the Styx or something."

"Tofu burgers."

And that bought their conversation to an end.

Leo looked at his two friends expectantly. He felt Sampson twisting around his legs and looked down. Sampson stood up and rested his front paws on Leo's thigh. "Hey, bud." Leo grinned, scratching the fire dog behind the ears. "What's up, boy?" Sampson yapped at him. "I don't speak dog, Sam- hey, that's pretty cool." Sampson went from a fire dog to a water dog. His eyes were shiny black stones. "How'd he do that?"

"Let's just say he is an honoured pet amongst the gods." Poseidon smiled.

"Did you all agree on a dog then?"

"In a way." Poseidon's smile turned sly. Percy couldn't help but grin.

Athena scoffed.

"You insisted it to be a dog as 'dog' is 'god' spelt backwards!"

"My intelligence for you, Lady Athena." Athena glared at him, but wisely said nothing.

"So, why did he turn into water?" Leo asked. "Fire suited him better."

"I agree, boy, but the dog is going with ye."

"He is?" Leo perked up. Hephaestus nodded, his expression unusually kind. "Awesome sauce." Leo grinned.

"Dad, can you help with their breathing underwater thing please?" Percy asked, gesturing at his friends. "It made my head hurt."

"Do not say anything, Athena." Poseidon said, not looking round. "And I will, Percy. Sorry about not helping earlier, but Oceanus was adamant that I would be unable to help. He limited my powers to my kingdom alone and attacked with a small army." Percy looked stricken. "Do not worry, it has been dealt with. Tyson had fun." Percy relaxed and smiled.

Poseidon gently rested the tip of his trident on Annabeth and Leo's shoulders in turn. "Until you reach the surface, you will have Percy's powers."

"Awesome sauce." Leo repeated.

"Where did ye get this 'awesome sauce' from, boy?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "I just think it's catchy." Hephaestus just nodded, a bemused and slightly curious look settling onto his misshapen features.

"Off with you then." Poseidon said, waving them away towards the cave entrance. "And good luck." The other gods repeated wishes of good luck. Louisa's jar glowed green momentarily. Leo took that as a silent 'Don't get killed, Valdez'.

Such lovely reassuring words.

* * *

Being honoured with Percy's powers was awesome sauce. Leo and Percy raced, willing the water around them to make them swim faster. Annabeth had to keep up with them, not entirely trusting the tangles of seaweed and schools of various fish around them. It took her a while to bend the water to her will, but she did it. Maybe the feud between her mother and Percy's father slowed her temporary sea powers.

_Percy! Leo! Wait! _The men stopped and looked back, grinning.

_Sorry, Annabeth. My only competition is Lou and she doesn't play fair._

_Well, it is Lou_, Leo pointed out before looking back at Annabeth_, You should so try the racing thing. It's-_

_Awesome sauce? _Annabeth guessed.

_Yeah… how'd you know?_

_Lucky guess. Keep swimming. _

_Yes ma'am. _Leo nudged Percy and they started swimming up like normal people.

Annabeth had always thought that rushing to the surface of the sea wasn't good for the health- something to do with nitrogen bubbles in the body building up and killing the person. But maybe Percy didn't have that limitation, which meant Annabeth and Leo were OK from it too.

She caught up with them.

_How are we getting to the Underworld?_ Leo asked, looking at her.

_We get a taxi. _Leo blinked at her.

_You can do that?_

_Can horses fly? _Percy smirked.

_Technically, no. Pegasi fly._ Percy punched him anyway.

_You know what I meant, smart-ass._

_I thought Annabeth was the smart-ass._

_Leo, shut up and swim. _

'_Kay._

* * *

Leo stared out of the window, trying to process the fact that they were in a cab to the Underworld. In mortal terms, it was pure insanity. In demigod terms, it was kind of comical. In godly terms, it was bizarre- why sit in a taxi for three hours when you could teleport?

"How come you guys know so much about, uh, our mole buddy."

"Mole buddy?" Annabeth gave a laugh. "Leo, you come out with some strange stuff."

"Thanks. Can you answer my question now?"

"You haven't heard about the Lightning Thief?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

"Nope, don't think so."

"I swear we told you." Annabeth said. Leo stared at her. "On the Argo Two."

"Oh, come on, Annabeth," Leo waved it away. "Do you really expect me to remember everything you've ever told me?"

"Well, that story really had your interest, so I thought you would have."

"You never finished it. Coach went crazy remember?"

"Yeah, but why again?"

"I think it had something to do with me accidently burning his Chuck Norris DVDs."

"Yes. Yes it did." Annabeth nodded and sat back in her seat. Leo sat back too.

"You two done?" Percy asked. He was sat in the middle and both of them had leaned forward to talk to each other.

They nodded. "Right. Leo, do you remember anything from the story?"

"Uh… lightning got stolen."

"Brilliant." Percy ran a hand through his hair, feeling Annabeth settle against his shoulder. "Alright, Wise-girl?"

"Yeah. Just getting comfy."

"Awesome sauce."

"Oh, not you too!" Percy and Leo chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me this Lightning Thief story or what?"

"OK, OK. Gods, Mr. Impatient, keep your hair on."

"I'm sorry, but I've been sat in a cab for hours, I haven't had coffee all day, I'm hungry, I'm bored and Sampson went home early." Annabeth waited a few seconds before speaking, half-expecting Leo to mention Louisa and Elsie. He didn't, which led her to assume he was trying to keep up his with his old self.

"Well then, Master Leo, it seems you need a story."

"Do I get a teddy or not?"

"No." Annabeth laughed. "You can have a cookie though." She reached for the backpack at her feet. Hermes had seen fit to look after them for a short while and return them when they reached dry land.

"Cookies are nice." Leo smirked. Annabeth rummaged about for a few seconds, before retrieving a bag of chocolate chip cookies just for Leo.

"There are blue ones, Percy." She said, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Gimme." Percy grinned. He didn't share the blue cookies. Leo didn't share his cookies.

The taxi driver noticed the blue cookies and raised an eyebrow. "Inside joke." Percy told him. The driver just nodded and looked back at the road.

And the story Leo had waited six minutes and thirty-two seconds for began…

**I know it's not much, but I couldn't think of anything to show they were going to the Underworld and I didn't want to time skip them straight there. But anyway, please please please review! **

**It only seems fair that I mention this as well- Holy Hephaestus has asked to be put into this fic at a later date. Does anyone else want to be part of the story too? The roles won't be massive as too many characters can be confusing, but I can add you in and have you mingle with Percy and co if that's what you want. PM me or review about it and I'll see what I can do. **

**Do not worry, I still have ideas related to Leo and Louisa's life and relationship for later on in the story, so I don't see it finishing any time soon. This will be the longest story I have ever written. And I am quite proud of it :D **


	85. Plan C

Percy stood on the bank of the River Styx, arms folded. He inhaled the musky scent of the Underworld before exhaling slowly.

"Aw, good times." He grinned.

"Good times?" Annabeth gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. Did we bring a red ball for Cerberus?"

"Red ball?" Leo asked.

"Did we forget that bit?" Percy looked at Annabeth. "Wise-girl, what're you doing forgetting the best bit?"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain." He grinned evilly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Leo. "Cerberus likes red balls."

"Awesome sauce." Annabeth threw her rucksack at Leo. He caught it by the strap. "Violence!"

"Take a dip in the Styx, Leo. Just don't tell her your weak point."

"I don't need Styx powers, mate. I'm naturally invincible." Annabeth made the point of moving over to him and slamming her fist into his gut. Leo tried not to show pain, but it didn't fully work.

Annabeth laughed triumphantly.

"Yep, invincible."

"You didn't let me finish." Leo protested thickly. "Gods, can't breathe…" He wheezed. He stood up as straight as he could and tried to steady his breathing. "Translating 'invincible' into Valdezian," Annabeth and Percy looked at him quizzically, smiling. "Yes, Valdezian. 'Invincible' means irresistibly adorable with a great sense of humour."

"In Valdezian, does 'adorable' mean 'scrawny, curly-haired repair boy'?"

"I'll push you in the Styx in a minute." Leo said bluntly, forcing a glare at his brother-in-law. Percy laughed it off.

"Been there, done that."

"Really?"

"Another story for later." Annabeth interjected.

"Awwwwwww..." Leo complained. Annabeth shot him the Look and he was instantly behaving.

"Percy, can you track that bit of Lou?" Percy frowned in concentration. After a few minutes, he turned and pointed across the Styx.

"It's faint, but it's over there." He paused. "I think." He added in an undertone.

"Well, that's a great help." Leo smiled over-enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. "What now?"

Shrieks answered him and three _things_ slammed into the ground.

Kindly Ones.

"Lord Hadesssss wishesss to ssssee you." The middle one hissed.

"But we've got to find Lou." Leo protested. Fire whips crackled in the Furies' hands.

"Leo, we should just go."

"But we can't leave Lou!"

"I know we can't, but if we talk to Hades and see what he wants, we can carry on afterwards. He might help us."

"Or blast us into smithereens for trespassing."

"He'll blast Charon too, but hey. The guy's a weirdo." Percy realised something. "Charon's a weirdo, not Hades." He assured the Kindly Ones.

"We leave now." The middle one hissed. **(What are their names!?)**

"Fine. But we're walking." Leo quickly added as they moved forward to grab and fly off with them.

"Fine. But Lord Hadesssss will not be happy." Leo just nodded, already having summoned scrap metal and wires from his tool belt. Something told him it would be a long walk.

Finally, after gods know how long of walking through dead spirits (Cerberus approved the red ball which Annabeth shockingly had) and being followed by the screams and cries for mama from the Fields of Punishment (apparently Louisa and Nico had designed a few punishments. Leo's curiosity was piqued, but he wasn't sure his stomach would be able to handle it), they arrived in Hades' throne room.

The Furies clustered and sat on the high back of their master's throne. Persephone sat attentively in her throne, her hand loosely linked with Hades as if she thought she would freeze from his deathly touch.

"Nephew and friends. Welcome." Hades didn't sound very welcoming. "You have arrived on my territory uninvited."

"Told you we should ask." Leo mumbled. Both of them shot him sidelong 'shut up' looks. Leo meekly obeyed.

"I know of your sister's predicament, nephew. You had no need of coming to my kingdom to do the work of thousands of endless spirits and demons."

"That's the thing, Lord Hades. I kind of got a, um, signal from the last part of Lou. Uncle, with your permission, we could…" Percy's words faltered momentarily under his uncle's glare, but he gathered his courage again. "We could follow the signal and get what we need. Then we'll be gone."

"Husband, it is only fair. If he can track his sister, you can recall your army and leave the dead to rest. Besides, they may deal with that pest, Morpheus." Persephone watched her husband's thoughtful and glowering features expectantly.

The doors to the throne room opened. They all looked in its direction.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Hey, cuz." Nico fell in line next to Percy, bowing to his father and stepmother. "Here to help Lou?" He asked quietly. They all nodded. "Sweet. I'll come with you."

"Brilliant. We needed a guide."

"Silence!" Hades roared. The demigods fell silent. "Although you prove valid points, you are still trespassing."

"Sorry about that…" Leo started. "Uh, how…" And idea struck him like lightning. "How about a peace offering?"

"A peace offering?" Hades scoffed. "What could a lowly son of Hephaestus offer me?" Leo bit back a rude retort about the 'lowly son of Hephaestus' comment.

"Tofu burgers." There. He had thrown the dice. Now all he had to do was wait for the undead army to fall upon him and make him their new skeleton leader.

"Tofu burgers?" Hades frowned.

"Yeah."

"What are tofu burgers?" Leo stared at him in disbelief, mouth agape. His friends were watching him- Nico looking as if he was planning Leo's funeral (Leo hoped for lots of pretty colours) while Annabeth and Percy looked concerned, as if Leo had finally and truly lost the plot.

"Lord Hades, you have not _lived_ if you haven't had a tofu burger!" Leo exclaimed. Hades frowned at him. "Have you ever had a tofu burger, Lady Persephone?" Persephone pursed her lips.

"No." She said eventually. Leo pretended to be doubly shocked.

_OK_, Percy thought,_ he's good_.

"Right." Leo decided. "Where's the kitchen? You two are having tofu burgers if it's the last thing I do!"

The Kindly Ones hissed from their perch.

"Massster?" The one on the left hissed. Leo noticed a slight hint of pleading in her voice.

"Can we have ssssome of thessse tofu burgersss asssss well, Massster?" The one on the right asked. Hades looked up at them, bewildered.

"Very well." He sighed. He waved and a skeleton in a black kimono clattered forward, grinning eerily at Leo. "Take him to the kitchens before I change my mind." The skeleton chattered at Leo, turning and walking away.

Leo looked back at his friends, grinning. They all stared at him, speechless. Leo saluted cheekily before tailing the skeleton to the kitchens.

Maybe the kitchens of the Underworld had awesome sauce…

Leo thought about it. _Nah_.


	86. One does simply NOT love Leo Valdez!

Leo hummed a familiar tune which he later recognised as something his mother used to hum to him to help him sleep when he was little.

For a kitchen in the Underworld, it was nicely equipped to make tofu burgers. Although, the dead chef spirits hovering around weren't exactly something Leo was used to in the kitchen environment. Well, at least they didn't get hurt when one made him jump and his pan went flying. And that meant he had to start from scratch. But it was worth it. The second batch of burgers was perfect.

Leo budged the door open with his hip, holding a platter of freshly made tofu burgers above his head.

"Ta-da!" He exclaimed. Persephone breathed in.

"They smell nice."

"And they taste even better!" Annabeth encouraged.

Leo walked as confidently as he could towards the gods, who had helpfully shrunk down to mortal size so he could reach. _Please let me have cooked them properly_, he silently begged whoever the god or goddess of cooking tofu burgers was.

He couldn't help but grin as obvious signs of approval crossed both of the gods' faces.

"I- they- amazing- recipe?" Persephone managed. Hades gave a nod of agreement. Leo sent a sarcastic smirk in Percy and Annabeth's direction. He loved it when his plans were better than a daughter of Athena's. (Not that he would say that out loud though).

"Hold please, Lord Hades." Hades took the platter and another tofu burger. Leo summoned a pen and paper from his tool belt and scribbled down the recipe, method and safety tips- 'Don't throw pans at anyone but ghosts'. He signed it too- _Bad boy supreme chef. _

He traded the recipe for the platter and moved towards his friends. "Got a plan?" He asked quietly, offering them tofu burgers. Annabeth gave the slightest of nods. Relief washed over Leo. "Tofu burgers anyone? There's plenty of them!"

It took a further ten minutes for all the tofu burgers to be eaten. By then, Hades and Persephone had returned to godly size and their thrones, looking content and full. Percy hadn't stopped grinning in wonder and awe. Leo noticed and straightened his jacket self-importantly. Percy reached over and punched his arm lightly, but he was still grinning.

"A very delicious peace offering." Hades finally said. "I accept."

"Awesome sauce." Leo grinned. Hades and Persephone looked at him peculiarly.

"He picks up random words, Lord Hades. Ignore them." Annabeth said kindly and carefully. Hades just nodded.

The demigods waited patiently. Percy's grin slowly faded as his agitation grew. They had delayed by nearly an hour. Would the piece of his sister in Morpheus's clutches be OK?

Finally- _**finally**_ – Hades spoke again.

"Your sister…" He mused, as if he had just remembered Louisa's predicament. "You can find her, you say?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Show me." Hades insisted.

So they had to walk all the way back.

But this time, on full stomachs of yummy tofu burgers.

* * *

Percy stood by the River Styx, as close to his starting point as possible. He concentrated on his sister and found the weakly pulsing signal still emanating from across the River. He pointed.

"Ah…" Hades said, understanding dawning on him. "We searched there and found nothing. But if you insist…" Hades spread his hands. A bridge made of bones- animal, human and monster- appeared across the River. Four bundles of rope and harnesses appeared.

"Uh, Lord Hades? They don't look comfortable…" Leo said, eyeing the harnesses as if they would rear up and strangle him like so many people enjoyed.

"You will need them."

"What are they? Mountain gear?"

"Climbing or abseiling. Your choice." And with that, Hades disappeared in a twist of shadows.

"Don't look comfortable…" Nico laughed.

"Well, do they?" Leo protested. Nico just smiled.

"So you do smile." Percy smirked.

"Shut it Jackson." Nico scowled, but his expression returned to content the second Percy's back was turned.

Percy took one step towards the bridge when Leo's shout stopped him.

"I wanna cross first!"

"My gods… go!" Percy waved him on. Nico and Annabeth gathered the climbing equipment, laughing as Leo stepped carefully on the bridge, as if treading on thin ice.

"Watch my fearlessness!" He insisted cheekily, picking up the pace. About three minutes later, he finally reached the other side. He threw up his arms in triumph. "Your leader declares the inhumane bridge safe!"

"Leader?" Percy challenged.

"Yes. Leader." Leo paused. "Supreme leader, actually. Now move it before you become a crispy critter." Percy raised his eyebrows slightly, smiling, but he said nothing. Annabeth and Nico fell in step either side of him, Annabeth taking his hand.

"He's nuts." She told him quietly as Leo turned, hands on his hips and studying the gloomy fields of the Underworld and the black rock cliff face to the right as if they were the happiest things he had seen. "Talk about walking through hell with a smile."

"That's Leo though. Who's gonna stop him?"

"Fair point."

"Leo, wait!" Nico rushed forward and grabbed Leo by the arm, dragging him back. "That's not real ground. You step on that and you just fall forever."

"Now whose idea was that?" Leo had his hands on his hips and was frowning at the ground.

"Come on, I know a safer way."

Nico lead them away from the bogus ground. Leo noticed a ring of small, bright sunshine yellow mushrooms growing amongst the black grass.

"What are they?" He asked, pointing.

"They mark the edges of the drop point," Nico nodded at the ground he had saved Leo from falling through. "They also have the tendencies to burn people up from the inside if eaten."

"They can't burn me." Leo stopped, as if challenging the mushrooms. Annabeth gave him a mild shove to between his shoulders.

"Keep walking, repair boy." She laughed.

"OK Owl-head." Instantly, Leo felt the point of a knife in the small of his back. "Um… yes your highness?" He tried. The knife retreated. Leo relaxed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Annabeth to you, Torch."

"Yes ma'am."

They got halfway around the faulty ground when Leo's knees buckled and he staggered into Nico. The son of Hades had his guard up instantly and caught Leo by the elbow.

"Leo? What- are you-?" Nico moved Leo away from the fake ground and, with Percy's help, propped his friend into a seated position against a nearby tree.

Leo's head was spinning like mad. "Leo?" Nico snapped his fingers in Leo's face. Leo smiled goofily, not really noticing what they were doing or saying.

Instead, he felt tired. He nearly dozed off when hands gripped his shoulders painfully and he was shaken awake.

"Leo!" Annabeth shouted.

"You called…" He responded sleepily, almost closing his eyes to sleep. Annabeth slapped him. Hard.

Leo mentally shook himself and looked up into her grey eyes. They were stern, but worried. "The grey in your eyes is lighter than yesterday." He pointed out.

"Stay awake, OK?"

"Why?"

"It might be Morphe- Percy!" Percy had yawned, but Annabeth's scolding for him to stay awake had him looking guilty about it.

Then Annabeth yawned into her hand herself.

"Annabeth!" Percy smirked, stifling another yawn.

Nico remained unaffected. And he wasn't sure why. He didn't like not knowing.

Leo raised his hand, studying it thoughtfully. He willed fire to explode from his hand and instantly got a startled, yet wide awake reaction from Percy and Annabeth. Unfortunately, it just made him that little bit more tired.

"Where's coffee when you need it?" He mumbled.

Annabeth slapped him again. Leo grumbled, his hand going to his injured cheek. If he had bruises and Louisa was around- all in one piece- Annabeth would so regret doing that. Not that Leo couldn't stand up for himself, he just couldn't hit a girl.

"We should keep moving. That might keep him awake." Percy suggested.

"No more hitting me, please." Leo complained.

"Get up and walk then." Annabeth countered

"Too tired." Leo muttered, closing his eyes. He was hauled to his feet by Percy and Nico. "You guys are mean."

"Mean? From stopping you falling asleep and never waking up again?" That got Leo's attention and he looked up into Nico's almost black eyes. "Exactly." They urged Leo into walking, making sure to point out various things that would stimulate his mind into waking up.

Leo didn't want to know about the amount of Styg-whatsit birds that nested in that tree. He just wanted to sleep. Or have a very strong coffee. He wasn't sure what sounded better.

"And look, that guy's being forced to run through white hot fire."

"There's a dancing flower over there." Leo mumbled, pointing and completely ignoring Nico's last comment. Everyone looked to where Leo was pointing, but saw nothing. "It's gone now." Nico and Annabeth shared a look. Leo could be hallucinating. Morpheus's work most likely. "Now there's an elephant in tutu." Yeah, hallucinating. Bloody Morpheus…

They reached the bottom of the black rock cliff face. Leo looked up at it. "Do we have to climb it? It's covered in green goo."

"No, it's not, Leo. You're seeing stuff."

"Green gooey stuff." Leo corrected sleepily.

"Leo, harness."

"What harness?" Annabeth held it up pointedly. "Oh, not the uncomfortable thing."

"It's that or fall to your death."

"Mm…" Leo contemplated. Annabeth rolled her eyes and chucked the harness and climbing rope at him. Leo wasn't awake enough to catch it. "I don't like it."

"Tough. Lou's up there… well, a piece of her anyway." Annabeth gathered her determination and glared at Leo. He watched her with sleepy eyes. "She needs your help, Leo. Snap out of it."

"Snap…" Leo said, frowning slightly. He held his hand up. "Snap." He repeated, his voice losing its sleepy tone.

"Leo, what-?" Percy started. Leo snapped his fingers and was instantly engulfed in flames from head to foot. The other three backed up sharpish, Percy positioning himself between Annabeth and the human fireball in front of him. "Leo!"

"I'm awake!" The fire died down. Smoke rolled off his arms, shoulders and mixed with his curls, making Leo look ten years older with grey streaks. Heat still simmered off of him. "Let's do this thing!" He insisted, snatching up the harness.

Annabeth, for some reason, laughed. Percy looked quizzically over his shoulder at her. Annabeth just shook her head, laughing and smiling. Percy decided to let it go, recovering his own harness.

* * *

Climbing the cliff face was a wee bit difficult. It didn't like being climbed. Foot and handholds that had been there two seconds ago decided to disappear or move. If it hadn't been for the climbing gear, they would have all fallen a long, long, long way down.

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can…"

"Leo, will you shut up?!" Annabeth and Percy laughed. "Why and _how_ have you not killed this guy yet?!"

"We're nicer than that, Nico." Percy grinned.

"They're Team Leo." Leo smirked, sticking his tongue out cheekily. Nico glared at him. "Fine, I'll sing something else then."

"Please don't." Nico literally _begged_, but Leo's smirk turned evil. There was no mercy. He started singing the chorus to Fall Out Boy's _Beat it_.

Nico sighed. If Hazel were here, she could charm the rock to tip Leo off. But he knew Hazel would never do that - Leo's connection to Sammy too dear for her to loose.

Leo stopped singing abruptly to clear his throat.

"Are you OK?" Percy asked.

"Yep. Singing and climbing is thirsty work."

"Just climb then." Annabeth retorted the obvious.

"Do you reckon I can do a Batman climb?"

"A what?"

"Batman kinda walks up the wall with a Batarang on a climbing rope."

"That's up the wall of a building, Leo. Not an uneven, tempermental and fickle cliff face." Annabeth sighed, slipping as her handhold disappeared. Percy reached out and grabbed her rope, pulling her back up. "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Anytime." Leo's own foothold disappeared and he gained a minor graze on his cheek.

"Git." He told the cliff. In response the cliff took away his other foothold too. Leo was left suspended for a few seconds, clinging on with his fingers and supported by a rope. He scrambled to get footholds, but it was Nico that helped him.

Nico muttered something in Greek and power hummed over the rock face. Leo found footholds again and stopped panicking. "Thanks, Nico." He grinned.

"Leave the insults to a minimum."

"But it's a wall."

"It's an enchanted wall that doesn't like you." Leo gasped.

"One does not simply _not_ love Leo Valdez."


	87. Morpheus, daymares and a new sister

**********************IMPORANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ IT!****************************

**Holy-Hephaestus owns Emmeline Belle Cordelia**. **I will explain what Emmeline looks like now so I don't slow the story down. She's a Hispanic girl of 25 years. Her hair is bleached blonde and her eyes are emerald green. She is Leo's half-sister, a Greek demigod. Oddly, she isn't amazing at heavy blacksmith work, but is great at making magical items such as the weapons she uses- a celestial bronze spear that expands from a screwdriver. Emmeline creates magic weapons in exchange for the use of another's power, such as Percy's control over water or Annabeth's wisdom, etc etc. She also has the habit of trying to mess up relationships for funsies (I'm sure we all ship Percabeth here, so please don't panic). She speaks fluent Ancient Greek and Spanish and accidently slips into Spanish, like Leo does from time to time. **

**I will work all given characters into the story when I can and I will announce which character is whose and what they look like, godly parent, powers, etc. in an author's note at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Holy-Hephaestus, I will do my best to get Emmeline's character right. **

**You're all lucky, I've had sugar recently or this chapter wouldn't exist.**

Leo didn't take in much of the detail of the cave. It was just very homely and fancy, something that a celebrity could afford- plush furniture, expensive rugs and cabinets and a ginormous TV hanging on the rocky wall.

The only thing he really noticed was Morpheus sitting by himself at a round table decked in a white table cloth. He was eating a freshly cooked roast dinner by orb light. Yeah, not candle light. Orb light. There was a floating, multi-coloured orb hovering above the table.

He was tall and thinly muscular with smooth, pale skin. He wore jeans and a navy blue shirt with a black tie. His black shoes shined as brightly as his black eyes. His jet black hair was oiled back, reflecting the light of the orb so it looked like there were rainbow streaks in his hair. His features could have been carved from stone by angels. Annabeth made the subconscious connection between the god and the evil nymph they had encountered yesterday.

Morpheus glanced up at them casually.

"You should have arrived an hour ago. I would have cooked dinner."

"We had tofu burgers." Leo told him bluntly. "They were very nice, even if I do say so myself."

"Yes, yes, I know all about your little peace-offering with Hades. That was sheer luck, Mr. Valdez, sheer luck." Morpheus dabbed at his mouth with a pristine white napkin and stood. His fingers closed around the orb. "I believe this is what you are here for, mm?" He was watching Percy pointedly. Percy sensed his sister's signal, stronger now that he was closer to it.

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be having that now." Leo said.

"It is not that simple, Mr. Valdez. One of you has to pass a test for me."

"Test? What kind of test?"

"One that a daughter of wisdom shouldn't have to endure." Morpheus replied smoothly. Annabeth looked appalled. What test should a daughter of Athena not endure?! It was an outrage!

Morpheus juggled the glowing orb to his other hand. "Do we all know where dreams come from?"

"Imagination." Leo replied instantly. Morpheus chuckled.

"If you say so, Mr. Valdez." The god studied them all curiously, as if picking the best chicken for butchering. "Nico, when was the last time you had a miniature war with your Mythomagic action figures?" Nico frowned.

"When I was, like, ten."

"Mm-hm." Morpheus looked at Percy. "Last time you had a dream that never became reality?"

"Uh…" Percy said smartly. Ever since he found out he was a demigod, none of his dreams (or nightmares) had been normal. "Dunno. When I was twelve?" Morpheus nodded, little interest on his face. The god faced Annabeth.

"When was the last time you read for the pure fun of it rather than the advantage of learning?"

"Well, I enjoy reading whatever I'm reading, so, two days ago." Morpheus pursed his lips slightly. Annabeth smirked. That had not been the answer he had wanted.

"Mr. Valdez." Morpheus announced. Leo's instant thoughts were when he last played with action figures (without melting them into a puddle), the last dream or nightmare that hadn't turned into reality, (a few weeks before they had found out before Elsie when Louisa had point blank refused to eat the dinner he had made especially for her- only to find out she had been eating hotdogs and pizzas most of the day). He tried to remember the last book he read for the fun of it. Any book that was in English he struggled to read. Anything he struggled to read most likely ended up as a pile of ashes.

"Can I help you?" Leo said as Morpheus remained quiet.

"I affected you the most before you ascended the cliff." Morpheus gave a wry smile. "I heard you Spiderman song from here. Very amusing." Morpheus juggled the orb from hand to hand. Leo followed its movements. "Yes, yes, you will do." Morpheus suddenly lunged at him, his palm suddenly against Leo's forehead.

Leo went rigid. He saw Percy and Nico draw their swords and Annabeth pounced with her knife, stabbing Morpheus in the small of his back. The god howled in agony, drawing his hand away from Leo's forehead to reach back to his energy.

But he had done his work.

Leo fell to his knees, his head spinning with memories and dreams. Memories that had been altered- horrific, detailed and terrifying. Dreams that turned into nightmares.

"_Madre_…" He breathed, tears worsening his blurry vision. During the fire, he had been outside, crying and shouting for his mother while his physco baby-sitter looked on. But now, he was watching as his beloved and unfortunate mother chocked on smoke, staggering about in the desperate search for an exit, any way to get back to her son. The horror Leo felt then as a timber fell and crushed his mother under its burning weight. All sound dissolved from the scene and the image was finally overcome with flame.

The door exploded in a burst of white hot flame. Leo ran out the smouldering doorway, down the stone steps and out into the rain. He kept running, crossing streets, shoving past people and dodging cars. He was eight years old, escaping the hell of his sixth care home. No-one wanted him that was clear. All the foster parents cast disapproving glares in his direction while the happier and healthier children were taken for days out.

Eight year old Leo slammed into someone, the wind rushing from his lungs.

"Where are ye running to, boy?" Leo looked up, breathing hard. A tall man with a scraggly beard, tough eyes and calloused hands stared back down at him.

"I- I- away…" Leo settled with, desperation and fear building in his chest.

"Running away never solves anything, son." The man took him by his upper arms and had Leo on his feet in a second. "We should get ye back, boy." Leo shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, no!" He cried, tears mixing with the rain on his cheeks. "I don't want to go back! No-one wants me!" And with that, young Leo dissolved into tears. The man looked uncomfortable, but eventually stooped and picked the young boy up.

"Stop it!" Annabeth shouted as Leo shook his head and mumbled in Spanish, clearly in high levels of discomfort. Morpheus smirked at her through his agony.

"He is the only one who can stop it, Mrs Jackson." He grimaced. "And I am in no mood to help people who stab me in the back."

"You deserved it Morpheus." Nico said coldly, placing the tip of his Stygian iron sword to the god's throat.

Leo cried out. His three friends looked at him, their worry reaching new levels. Leo was still on his knees, but had rested his head on the cold stone floor, his fingers tangling in his hair. He was shaking chronically.

"What did you do to him?!" Annabeth demanded.

"A test. One for the one of strongest imagination and biggest heart." Morpheus winced. Annabeth restrained herself from giving him a god worthy smack to the face, her anger close to boiling. "There might be a few nightmares I've invented." Morpheus hissed in agony. As if on cue, Leo cried out again, reminding the demigods of a young and petrified child.

"You _can _stop this!" Annabeth hissed, snatching handfuls of his black robe and hauling him to his feet. "You're the bloody god who did this to him!" Morpheus started to glow. Understanding broke through her anger, but her hands had tangled themselves into his robe and wouldn't let go.

It was Percy who acted first, ramming his sword under her arm and into the god's gut. Morpheus stopped glowing as shock and renewed pain crossed his features. Annabeth hastily retreated and knelt at Leo's side. If possible, his shaking was worse. Was he crying? Leo Valdez, fearless of flying on automaton dragons that could break down or crash land at any second, supreme repair boy and commander of the Argo Two and only son of Hephaestus with control of fire… Leo Valdez, _crying_? In Annabeth's mind, it didn't connect, but she knew little of Leo's past. Everyone knew little of Leo's past. He never wanted to talk about it. What had happened that was making him cry now? Was it the death of his mother- his _Madre_? Or something else?

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "Leo! Leo, they're not real! Those… those visions you're seeing- they aren't real! You can fight them!" Whether he heard her or not, she wasn't sure, but it seemed he was trying to steady his breathing, attempting to regain control.

A strangled cry had her attention hurriedly diverted. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Percy and Nico still standing. Morpheus looked quite interesting with a Stygian iron sword mostly buried through his shoulder and a handful of gashes from Riptide over his face. The Big Three cousins were trying to get him to talk, but he didn't relent.

"Is that my baby brother?" Someone cried, outraged. Everyone looked to the cave entrance. A young woman in her mid-twenties stood there, her blonde hair fashioned in a ponytail. She was in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Her green eyes glinted angrily, settling on the injured god. "Morpheus, you git!" She drew a screwdriver from her pocket and instantly held a celestial bronze spear. "No-one and I repeat, _no-one_," She marched forward, levelling her spear to Morpheus's chest, "picks on my baby brother." She dug the sharp tip of the spear into his chest, staining the god's robes with ichor.

"Uh, who are you?" Nico asked, freeing his sword from the god's shoulder.

"Emmeline Belle Cordelia, daughter of Hephaestus, at your service." Emmeline went from majorly pissed off to charming and friendly in a nano-second.

Percy was looking from Emmeline to Leo, trying to notice similarities. Other than the slight builds and similar noses, there wasn't much. Emmeline was watching him in amusement. "I dyed my hair, sugar. It used to be the same colour as Leo's."

"Oh." Percy said, shining in intelligence. Emmeline smiled at him before refocusing her attention on the god at her feet.

"Help my brother before I see how much ichor gods hold." Again, she had switched tones in a nano-second. While she jabbed repeatedly with and dragged the spear tip across Morpheus's torso, she angrily demanded that he right the torture her 'baby brother' was suffering from.

Annabeth felt fingers close around hers and looked down. Leo was holding her hand, searching for help. Annabeth laced her fingers with his in a sisterly fashion.

"Leo, focus on my voice, OK? You can fight it if you really put your mind to it." Leo bit back a cry as a sob wracked his body. "Morpheus is a git. And, um, your big sister Emmeline is kinda making him regret doing this to you." A mix of a sob and a laugh escaped from Leo. Annabeth had a small portion of his attention. "That's it, Leo. You can fight it and then get up and burn ass. We'll get that orb and get going. We'll get Lou back soon." Leo's shoulders tensed at Louisa's name. "Your chica, Leo. We'll get her back."

"Chica…" Leo mumbled. Annabeth held back a laugh of relief. Leo was coming round.

"Yes, your chica, Leo. Fight for her." Annabeth hesitated. "And for Elsie. She needs her parents."

"Elsie…" Leo repeated, his voice a fraction stronger.

"Your chica and Elsie. We'll get you all back together and get everything sorted. It'll be as it was- you, Lou and Elsie. Family."

"Family… good…" Leo let her hand go, placing both his hands on the stone floor and forcing himself into a seated position. Annabeth did her best to focus on his eyes, ignoring the tear tracks still glistening on his cheeks. He swayed and had to place a hand on the floor to steady himself. Annabeth shifted and let him use her as support. "Chica… Elsie…" Annabeth nodded encouragingly. Leo's eyes were slowly losing the fog of sadness and depression. The cheeky gleam was slowly returning, mixed with determination and a hint of need- need for revenge. But there was a glimmer of something else, something that stayed for a long time- pain.

Leo coughed. "Can you…" He started. "Can you help… can you help me up?" Annabeth nodded again, standing and pulling Leo to his feet. He was greatly unsteady on his feet, having to lean heavily on her to stop himself from falling over. His head felt like a nuclear explosion had gone of inside of it.

Leo's eyes centred on his older sister and Morpheus. "Morpheus is a git." He repeated Annabeth's words, pulling his sleeve over his hand and rubbing away the tear tracks.

"Yes. God of all gits."

"I like that." Leo approved, taking a step forward. "Emmeline!" He called, his voice stronger. Emmeline looked over her shoulder and grinned, slashing her spear across Morpheus's chest.

"About time, Leo."

"Shut it." Leo told her, holding his hand out. Emmeline moved back and helped Annabeth keep Leo on his feet. "How'd you find us?"

"Well, that's a story and a half, bro." Emmeline smiled. "I'll tell you later. Mind if I borrow some fire?"

"Borrow fire?" Annabeth frowned.

"Later." Emmeline assured, seeing Leo nodding out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks, Leo." A fiery glow surrounded the siblings for a few seconds before it retraced from around Leo, along his half-sister's arm and clustered around the tip of her spear, burning madly, hungry for revenge.


	88. Whipped cream and a feather- fun :)

A column of fire slammed into Morpheus's chest. He was sent flying and slammed through the dinner table, reducing it to splinters and tatters of tablecloth. Smoke and the odd flame billowed and flickered from the front of his robe. He didn't try to pat the fire out as the fire slowly ignited more of his robe. He just lay amongst the ruins of the table, feeling sorry for himself.

"Haha, take that bitch." Leo laughed, taking a step forward and nearly falling over. Emmeline and Annabeth were on hand to hold him up. "Is he dead?"

"He's immortal, Leo. He can't die."

"You know what I mean, Em, shut it."

Percy nudged Morpheus with his foot. Morpheus groaned in complaint and pain.

"Nico, what'd you reckon?" Percy looked up at his cousin. Nico held his sword up in response. "I love the way you think." And together, the cousins stabbed down at Morpheus. Ichor spilled onto the floor and Morpheus whimpered.

"Where's the orb?" Leo asked. They all looked around. Worry crossed Percy's features as they couldn't find it. Then he suddenly relaxed.

"Dad's got it. Lou went back to Dad."

"So, is your dad gonna help this Lou?" Emmeline asked. "Who is Lou?"

"Lou's my twin sister."

"And my wife." Leo added triumphantly. Percy raised his eyebrows slightly, but said nothing.

"Your _wife_?" Emmeline asked. "Wow."

"You sound surprised, Em. These good looks attracted hundreds of girls, all of them begging to be my wife."

"Who are you? Narcissus?"

"Funny." Leo retorted bluntly. Emmeline smiled cheekily. "What do we do now? We've got all three pieces of Lou and that scumbag won't shut up." Leo nodded in Morpheus's direction. He paused. "Tofu burgers anyone?"

* * *

Leo reclined on his bed, glad to be back at Camp without anyone messing with his mind. Annabeth was looking after Elsie while Leo had counselling sessions with Apollo. Basically, Leo had to talk about any problems he had, about himself and about the difficulties and emotions he had and felt towards Elsie- "The shitty diapers aren't exactly man's best friend."

A week had passed.

Louisa still hadn't returned.

Leo suspected she was biding her time and then would _pounce_.

But it never happened. Leo asked Percy everyday if there was any change in Louisa's homecoming and every day, Percy told him that they were still awaiting red balloons to celebrate properly. "Besides, when Lou comes back, she'll want to come back with a bang, right?"

"Yeah…" Leo sighed. Percy clapped him on the shoulder.

"Chin up, Leo. She'll be back soon. Who knows? You might have sorted things out a bit with Elsie by then." That was a positive thought and had Leo smiling gratefully. "Sword practise?" Percy suggested.

"You're just going to kick my butt again."

"Doesn't hurt to practise, Leo."

"I'm a forge worker, not a sword fighter."

"You throw knives pretty well."

"That's 'cos we throw knives and stuff at each other in the Hephaestus cabin." Percy blinked at him. "OK, not at each other directly. More like each other's pictures."

"Why at each other's pictures? Don't you like each other or something?"

"Oh, yeah. It's for the most annoying. We remove the knives and put new pictures up every day. For each time someone is annoying to someone else, that someone else has to throw a knife at the picture. We tally up points and stuff. Whoever gets the most points is the most annoying."

"Let me guess- you get top marks every day?"

"And three dozen knives to the head, but you know," Leo shrugged. "It's a Hephaestian thing." Percy just nodded slowly.

"You're all nuts."

"Thanks."

"Sword practise?"

"How about archery?"

"Don't start, Leo." Percy was smiling though.

"Compromise- I'll do sword practise but _only_ if we do archery first." Percy sighed.

"Alright, fine. But just this once."

"Sweet."

* * *

Percy dropped a chunk of raw meat in front of Peleus. The dragon regarded it for a few seconds before looking up and growling at something behind Percy.

Percy turned, drawing Riptide. He instantly found himself at sword point.

"Easy, bro. Ya gonna have someone's eye out."

"Lou?"

"No, it's fuckin' Santa Claus. Who'd ya think, doofus?" Percy laughed and hugged his sister briefly.

"It's good to see you together again, Lou."

"It's good ta be together again. Ya have no idea how borin' and annoyin' driftin' around like a shitty third part is." Louisa looked at the swords in their hands. "How 'bout we put these away in case one of us stabs the other?"

"Very sensible, Lou."

"Thanks." Percy capped Riptide and slipped the pen into his pocket. Louisa's watch snapped around her wrist.

"I know someone who'll be very happy to see you, Lou."

"Heh, rhyme." Percy tucked his arm around his sister, noticing the shoulder bag she wore.

"What's in there?"

"My stuff. 'N' a prank for Valdez."

"Ah. I like what you think, sis." Louisa grinned.

Annabeth looked up from winding Elsie as the Poseidon twins bounded into the Hephaestus cabin.

"Auntay Lou!" Max and Tobias jumped down from the bed they and Annabeth were sitting on. Louisa dropped to her knees and welcomed her nephews into a tight hug.

"Hey squirts. Bein' good?"

"We're lovely." Max said. Louisa laughed softly, standing up with a nephew in each arm. "Daddy said you were on holiday. Was it nice?"

"Mm… kinda. Service was sh-poopy." She corrected herself quickly. Annabeth gave a content nod. "Hey, why are you lookin' after Elsie?" Annabeth nodded at the bunk opposite her. Louisa crouched slightly to see who was sleeping under the covers. She noticed a mop of curly, dark brown hair and grinned devilishly.

"Oh no, what are you thinking?"

"Nothin' much." Louisa replied evenly, setting her nephews down. She rummaged in her shoulder bag and retrieved a squirty can of whipped cream and a small peacock feather.

"Oh, Lou, no. Come on."

"Gonna stop me?" Louisa countered. Annabeth hesitated, but shook her head. "That's what I thought." And Louisa carefully stepped towards Leo's bunk. Helpfully, Leo shifted in his sleep, pushing her blanket back and exposing his hands. He was still asleep, facing them and smiling slightly.

Louisa shook the can of whipped cream before piling a big dollop of it onto Leo's hand. She ditched the canister and held up the feather.

"You are pure evil, sis."

"Thanks." She gently brushed the feather across Leo's cheek. He stirred slightly. Louisa tickled his ear. Leo complained in his sleep and turned his head away. "Git." Louisa grumbled, but she continued to tickle him.

After a painstaking half minute, Leo tried to brush the feather away, but ended up with whipped cream all over his face and in his hair. Louisa backed up, laughing and retrieving a camera from her bag. She quickly took a picture of Leo sitting up, bewildered and covered in whipped cream. The flash from the camera caught his attention and his face broke into a big grin. Seeing Louisa, he was suddenly excited. Trying to get up, he tangled his foot in the bedding and ended up falling to his knees. But that didn't stop him from rushing to Louisa and hugging her tightly.

She was still laughing at him. "Hi to you too, Valdez."

"You… hi… back!"

"So that's Lou." Leo looked over Louisa's shoulder to see his older sister, Emmeline standing in the doorway and dumping her bow and quiver by the door.

"I would turn 'n' say 'hi', but I can't move really." Emmeline laughed softly. "Who are ya anyway?"

"Leo's sister."

"Oh… Hi." Louisa said, trying to look over her shoulder at the newcomer.

"Leo, let her go."

"No." Leo said childishly. "My chica."


	89. 1 hour back Oo

Louisa had been back at Camp for… an hour? By that time, she had already gotten into a fight. With one of Clarisse's new siblings.

"Guys!" Percy shouted, sprinting towards his sister and her new rival. Annabeth and Leo followed, Leo walking: a) to watch the kids and b) to delay helping Percy restrain his sister.

"He started it." Louisa grumbled.

"I don't care, I'm finishing it." Percy tried to steer Louisa away, but she stood her ground as Clarisse's half-brother, Hanno, laughed.

"You're just lucky this punk came along. I would've _so_ pulverised you." Louisa tensed and struggled against her brother.

"No! I'm gonna kill him!" She protested.

"No, you're not." Percy said calmly, pulling his sister away. Annabeth reached him and started to help too.

Clarisse appeared.

"Prissy, stop it. We've been waiting for this."

"What? Lou to kick his butt?" Percy asked. Clarisse nodded.

"He's a smug little git, thinking no-one can beat him."

"Lemme go! I'm gonna rip that fuckin' smirk off his face!"

"Lou!" Annabeth and Percy said together. She still struggled. "Oh, about flipping time, Leo."

"Hey, I've got the Little Legs with me." Leo motioned at his nephews who walked either side of him. "And I'm not running with Elsie." An impressed look crossed through Annabeth's eyes. Leo was holding Elsie, which was a first in quite a while. "Trade." He told her. Annabeth secured Elsie in one arm as Leo took her place.

"So a lowly mechanic and a jumped up son of Poseidon is all that is stopping me from getting a supposed ass kicking? Wow… how pathetic."

"Jumped up?"

"Pathetic?" Leo repeated. "Dude, if you look 'pathetic' up in a dictionary, it has your picture." Leo looked at Percy. "How about we get some popcorn, bud?"

"I was thinking the same thing." And they let Louisa go to walk the way they had come.

Louisa barrelled straight into Hanno, tackling him and slamming him to the ground. She flipped forward and landed on her feet in a crouch, Hanno lying on his back behind her, stunned.

"Get up, ya shitty excuse for an Ares' kid." Louisa snarled. Fury burnt across Hanno's features and he was on his feet in no time. Louisa stood up straight, glaring at him.

Hanno bunched his fists and unwisely charged her, yelling at the top of his lungs. Leo grinned in pride as Louisa grabbed his thick wrist in both her hands and used his momentum to flip over his shoulder. His arm was bent back at an awkward angle over his shoulder, literally on the verge of breaking. His back was arched as Louisa kept her feet squarely on the ground.

Louisa kicked back, slamming his legs out from under him. Before he fell, she managed to flip him over her shoulder. He landed with a painful thud and groan on his front on the hard pack ground. "I thought you could fight, dumbass."

Hanno pushed his pain aside and scrambled to his feet. He braced himself again, swinging his meaty fists. Louisa dodged and ducked all of them, like the ninja she was.

"What is going on?" Chiron cut through the crowds. Just in time to see Louisa landing a solid punch to a new camper's solar plexus. "Louisa!"

"What?" Chiron motioned for her to back away. Louisa stubbornly held her ground.

"Louisa…" He warned.

"He started it."

"But-"

"He started it." She repeated firmly. Chiron sighed. Louisa was one of _those_ demigods he just didn't have the energy to argue with.

"Right, Clarisse and Jacob," Chiron looked at another son of Ares, "Take Hanno to the Big House and tell Argus a quiet rest would do." Chiron turned to Louisa. "I believe the weapons shed needs clearing."

"So he gets ta lie down?"

"I will find a suitable punishment for him, Louisa, stop complaining." Louisa pulled a face. A few demigods laughed. "And you will organize the shed _alone_."

"Well, that's safer." Leo said.

"Watch it, Valdez." Louisa warned. Leo smiled sweetly.

"The shed won't clean itself, Louisa." Chiron said pointedly.

"Ugh…" Louisa waved it away and stalked off. Percy instantly cracked up laughing.

"You OK?" Leo asked him.

"Sorry," Percy grinned, "I just some major weird vibes from her."

"Vibes? Seriously?"

"Watch it, Valdez." Percy repeated, smirking. Leo stuck his tongue out at him. "Sparring match?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Someone cleared their throat pointedly. Louisa held up a knife, studying its shining surface in the sunlight billowing through the open door. She caught sight of someone in the reflection.

Bloody hell, it was Hanno!

Louisa gritted her teeth. "What'd ya want?" She asked shortly.

"Chiron said I had to help you. And, uh, make peace."

"Fuck off." Louisa retorted. Hanno frowned, anger flaring in his eyes. He grabbed a nearby sword and levelled it at her. Louisa activated her watch and held a balanced sword, much unlike his one. "Come on then, Miss Piggy." And she lunged.

Leo was on his way to check on Louisa when he heard a clash of metal and a cry of pain. He broke into a jog up the gently sloping hill.

"Lou?" He called. He reached the top of the hill to find Louisa standing- with both feet- on Hanno's chest, her sword aimed at his throat. His shirt and trousers were ripped in places, blood oozing from the material damages. "Lou!"

"What?" She called back, not looking up from glaring at Hanno. There was a sheet of ice in her voice.

"Lou!" Leo reached them, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her from Hanno. She squirmed until he put her down a few metres away.

"I could've stabbed ya." She mumbled.

"You love me too much." Leo smirked.

"Cocky git." She grumbled. Leo kissed her forehead.

"What'd he do this time?" Louisa explained. "A peace offering?"

"From Chiron. 'N' I don't like him." She jabbed her sword in Hanno's direction.

"I noticed." Leo hesitated. "I would hug you properly but you still have a sword, so that might not be a generally good idea…" Leo trailed off, pressing his lips together. Louisa looked down at her sword as if remembering it was there. It shrunk back into a watch.

"Better?" Leo nodded.

"Louisa!"

"Oh, what now?" Louisa peered around Leo to see Chiron kneeling to observe Hanno.

"What has happened this time? I sent him up with a peace offering."

"He grabbed a sword first! I just reacted!" Chiron stood, running a hand over his face in weariness.

"Louisa, what are we going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." Leo grinned. Chiron blinked at her.

"I'm not allowed to do favouritism, Louisa, you know that."

"That's Louisa for 'you are my fave, Lou, love you long time'." Leo told the teacher. Chiron sighed. He lifted Hanno's muscular form with ease and placed the injured camper on his back.

"I expect every weapon to be shining by dinner, Louisa. And Mr. Valdez?"

"Mm?"

"You're not permitted to help."

"Damn it…" Chiron turned and trotted away. Leo looked at Louisa. "I can talk to you if that helps?"

"Well, it'll be better than slavin' away in this bloody shack on ma Larry Lonesome."

"Larry Lonesome? Lou, where do you get your sayings?"

"Dunno. Problem?"

"Nope, just curious." She smiled at him and returned to the shed. Leo sat in the doorway. While Louisa cleaned the weapons, she told him what to do with them and showed him how to hold them. Leo made the point of moving away a few feet just to be at a safe distance. It wasn't safe enough though as a knife narrowly missed stabbing him in the foot. "You are violent." He told her, staring at the knife.

"Thanks." She grinned, moving forward and pulling the knife from the ground. She wiped the dusty dirt from it on the cloth she was using. She held it up to inspect it before shrugging and replacing it in the shed. "How long until dinner?"

"About two hours. Why? Bored?" She nodded. "You should think about that next time you try to kill someone."

"I don't think when I try ta kill someone. I just act." Louisa paused. "Ain't ya gotta check on Elsie?" Leo reached into his tool belt and retrieved his prototype anti-monster demigod phone. He had a message (via Hermes SMS) from Annabeth- _Get here now, Valdez_.

Thankfully, it had been sent a minute ago.

"I gotta go." Leo got to his feet. "I'll be back later if I can, OK?" Louisa nodded. Leo leant in and gave her the first kiss since she got back. He lingered for a few seconds before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "No more stabbing people, OK?"

"It's fun."

"You are twisted." She smiled gratefully. Leo gave her one last quick kiss. He moved away and jogged all the way to the Athena cabin.

**I know it's not much, I'm sorry. But I wasn't keen on writing an endless chapter for you guys to sit there reading it into your mid-forties or something (however old you are, I don't know :P ) Anyway, seeing as I was so kind to return Louisa in one piece and have her kicking ass in the first hour, please review :D **


	90. Bad Emmeline, bad!

**Holy Hephaestus, hope you don't mind, but I'm putting a wee bit of an evil twist on Emmeline in this chapter. It won't be a permanent twist either, I don't think. **

**Everyone else, for those who submitted character profiles, I am going through those and coming up with ideas and figuring out when to work them into the story. YOU WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN! **

**And nobody kill me for a part that I will point out…**

The problem was that Emmeline had decided to look after Elsie and refused point blank to hand the infant to anyone else. Even to Leo, who was the baby's father for crying out loud!

"But she's too cute…" Emmeline said, smiling fondly.

"Yes, but she's mine." Leo countered.

"I thought you didn't want her." Leo flushed, angrily and embarrassed. His sister had that habit of getting under people's skins, making things personal without meaning to.

"That's not- I-" His other siblings, Annabeth and Percy were watching him. He started to feel uncomfortable and flames flickered over his palms.

"Uh, Em, give Leo the baby…" Tom said, eyeing the flames nervously.

"Not when he's turning into a human fireball."

"Emmeline…" Nyssa warned. Emmeline tilted her chin back in defiance. "Leo, stop the fire. Em, give him Elsie back. We don't anymore of the cabin burning down."

"That was an accident." Leo mumbled. OK, he had had a really, _really_ unnerving nightmare and had woken up to be surrounded by flames. He had set the bed sheets on fire in his sleep. After the fire had been put out- with Percy's help- Leo started making jokes about it, mainly to calm his frayed nerves- "Even the ladies in my dreams know I'm unbelievably hot." Nyssa's response had been: "Lou will kill you if she finds out you're dreaming about other girls." Leo waved it off. "It's mainly her. I'm sure she'll let me off."

Leo pulled himself back to the present and silently demanded his fire went out. Emmeline regarded him for a few seconds afterwards before returning Elsie. "Thanks." Leo muttered, looking down at his daughter. He felt relief, but he was still worried he would do something wrong.

Emmeline clapped her hands once.

"Well, this has been fun. Ciao." She said. And with that, she left. Everyone stared after her.

"Are you sure she's a Hephaestus kid? She spends way too much time _away_ from forges." Percy pointed out.

"She's, um, gifted?" Nyssa suggested.

"Obviously not as gifted as the amazingness right here." Leo smirked. Most of his siblings rolled their eyes, but they were smiling.

"Anyway," Nyssa said, shaking her head at her little brother, "Emmeline's got this thing going- she can mimic and use other people's powers, like Leo's fire if she wanted to."

"Yeah we saw that." Annabeth nodded.

"And she has also has a thing for annoying people in front of loads of people."

"Like Lou does?" Percy asked.

"Not as badly." Nyssa said. She looked at Leo. "Try not to let her get to you, Curls." Leo nodded.

* * *

**Pointing out…**

"Say what now?"

"Lou, I'm sorry, but I just saw them…" Emmeline trailed off for emphasise. Louisa's eyes flared with anger. _Bingo_, Emmeline thought, hiding a smug smile behind a pitying look.

Louisa ditched the sword she was cleaning and stormed off.

Emmeline knew this had the potential to back fire, but there was someone else she had to talk to first. She literally skipped to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

Louisa burst in, a murderous green aura about her.

Unfortunately for Leo, her death stare was fixed on him.

"Uh, Leo, what'd you do?" Percy asked carefully, not taking his eyes from his sister.

"Um… I dunno…" Leo wanted to bolt, but fear rooted him to the ground. As much as he loved Louisa, he would never _ever_ get on her bad side. That was a guaranteed death wish.

* * *

Emmeline watched as the horror settled in on Travis's features.

"But… but…" He stammered. "Why…? She… I…" Travis bit his lip. Connor appeared and put an arm around his brother. **(It is only now have I noticed that one of Louisa's school friends is called Connor and we have Connor Stoll as well… oopsie… :D )**

"Do you want to go and talk to her?" He suggested. "I've paintball guns and weed killer somewhere." Travis remained sad for a few seconds but a determined look gained dominance.

"Fine." And he and his brother set to work.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Emmeline giggled delightedly.

* * *

"I did what?" Louisa glowered at him. Percy and Nyssa had the sense to hold Louisa back, even though she would never attack Leo while he was holding Elsie. "No, Lou, I wouldn't-"

"Don't start with that bullshit!" Louisa shouted, trying to free her arms from Percy and Nyssa.

"But, Lou-" He faltered under her glare, which had reached a new level of agony for him. Leo felt his heart cracking and his hands were warming. He kept his fire under control, not wanting to hurt Elsie and anger Louisa further, but he couldn't stop the emotion building in his chest. "Lou, I-"

That's when distant screams seeped through the open door. Percy and Annabeth shared a look. Annabeth told her sons to sit on a bunk before running outside.

She returned a minute later. "The Stoll brothers have gone crazy. There's weed killer and paintball splatters all over the Demeter cabin. Plants are already dying…" Annabeth trailed off, frowning in thought. "Hang on…" She looked at her sister-in-law. "Lou, who did you say Leo, um, went off with?"

"I didn't." Leo added quickly and firmly, looking Louisa in the eye.

"Katie." Louisa replied monotonously, wrenching her gaze from Leo, but not before he had seen the pain. Annabeth had a fire burning in her eyes, which Percy recognised as her mind working at a million miles a second.

"It all makes sense." Annabeth looked at Louisa again. "Who told you?" Louisa frowned.

"That… what's-her-face?" She thought for a second. "Nyssa's sister." Leo's heart sunk, noticing that she carefully avoided his name. "The one with the sonic screwdriver."

"Emmeline." Nyssa told her. "We did tell you she liked messing things up."

"TRAVIS, NO!" Anger at Leo forgotten, Louisa ran outside, closely followed by her brother.

Travis had opened a bottle of weed killer to dump in the soil that housed the giant rose that grew outside the Demeter cabin. Katie was struggling against him, trying to protect the rose most precious to her cabin.

The rose was ten feet tall and bloomed with ruby red leaves. It gave off the sweetest fragrant ever and attracted the most beautiful of butterflies. It also acted alongside the Golden Fleece, enhancing plant life throughout the Camp.

Travis and Katie struggled back and forth. She was crying heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks. Connor Stoll was no-where to be seen, but cries from inside the cabin meant he was unleashing hell on the Demeter children.

Percy darted into the cabin fearlessly while Louisa pushed apart Katie and Travis. She snatched the weed killer bottle from him and securing the lid. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emmeline watching from amongst the neighbouring cabin- Athena- and wearing a smug expression. Louisa glared at her. Annabeth's siblings knew enough to make way and push Emmeline forward.

Emmeline didn't like that. Her plans were backfiring quicker than she had planned.

"Care to explain?" Louisa asked shortly.

"Explain what?" Emmeline's expression radiated pure innocence, but this only angered Louisa further.

Percy and Connor tumbled out of the Demeter cabin, both splattered in multi-coloured paint. Percy wrestled the paintball gun from Connor's hand, removed the ammo cartridge and chucked the two things in different directions.

"Hey! Those aren't cheap!" Connor protested.

"Shut up." Percy told him, getting to his feet and moving to his sister's side. "What have you done?" He looked at Emmeline, stony-faced.

"OK, OK, I'm busted." She held her hands out as if awaiting arrest. "It was only a joke."

"A joke?" Travis frowned.

"A joke?" Louisa repeated, her voice trembling in anger. "A _joke?_ I'll show you a fuckin' joke!" Emmeline saw that as a good time to run.

"Katie, I-" Travis's cheeks were tinged pink and he was stumbling over his words, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You should know I won't do anything like that, Travis." Katie smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around Travis's neck and hugging him tightly. "Just not the rose, OK?" She pleaded, wiping away her tears. Travis encircled her waist with his arms.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Leo watched them. Louisa wasn't as understanding or as lenient as Katie. Would she listen to him?

It was amazing that the heart didn't make any sound when it broke…


	91. A failed picnic

Percy walked into his cabin. Louisa was gently tucking a blanket around a dozing Elsie.

"Lou?"

"What?" Ever since Percy had found Louisa throttling a bruised and exhausted Emmeline, **(sorry Holy-Hephaestus! Couldn't help myself!) **, Louisa's tone had been flat, annoyed and dangerous. Her eyes were fragile- annoy her once and you'll be in a world of hurt.

"Why don't you hear Leo out?"

"Why don't pigs fly?" She countered shortly. Percy looked at her pointedly. "Ever thought it's might be 'cos I don't wanna?"

"He didn't do anything, you know." Louisa stayed quiet, sitting heavily on her bunk and picking up the Batman comic on the nightstand. Percy sat on his own bunk, drawing Riptide and polishing it. "Lou, you're normally one for second chances and whatnot. It's only fair." She reached under her pillows and retrieved an IPod. She put the headphones in and was deaf to the world.

Percy sighed, checking his watch. He had half an hour until he was giving sword training lessons. It enough time to go and see Annabeth and finalize the plan forming in his mind.

He looked up at Louisa. She was deeply engrossed in her comic despite her dyslexia. He waved a couple of times to get her attention. With clear annoyance, she took out a headphone.

"What?"

"I'm going to the arena to sort out the next class? Wanna help?"

"I ain't leavin', Elsie." She replied shortly, replacing the headphone and returning to her comic. Percy shrugged it off, capped Riptide and left.

* * *

One foot in the Athena cabin and Percy was instantly greeted by:

"Daddy!"

"Dada!" Percy's shins were bruised from an incoming Tobias and Max.

"Hey, you two." Percy chuckled, scooping them up. His sons cuddled up to him, poking each other feebly. "Behave." Percy told them.

"I had a feeling you'd stop by, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled. She gave him a quick kiss in greeting, despite her siblings hovering around. Some of them, although accustomed to the Percabeth, still disapproved. A daughter of Athena and a rival son of Poseidon? Not exactly in their ideal books.

"And that's why I'm here." Piper smiled from a nearby table. She had an Ancient Greek copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in front of her. Percy looked at her quizzically. "Oh, we've got this game going on in our cabin at the minute- cheesiest romance books or films we can find."

"Oh… have fun." Piper pursed her lips, closing the book.

"I've had to watch the modern Romeo and Juliet five times this week. Leonardo is just so popular with the girls."

"Ugh… he's gay."

"He's not!" Piper glared at him.

"Anyway, I need your help?"

"After you dissed Leonardo DeCaprio? I don't think so."

"Leonardo DeCampio or an upset Leo?" Piper had a silent debate with herself.

"Fine. But for Leo, not you, bloody Leonardo disser." Percy smirked. Piper sighed, a plan already formulating behind her eyes. "Leave it to me."

* * *

"Leo, you're welding the pi- never mind." Leo set the welding torch down. For once, he wasn't in the mood for inventing things, even if they did have the probability of destruction and fireworks with pretty colours.

Nyssa watched him for a few seconds. "Still thinking about Lou?" Leo sighed.

"Yeah."

"She'll come round eventually, Leo, trust me." Leo didn't say anything, staring at his failed invention as if he expected it to get up or do a backflip or something. He didn't even know what it was. It was just a celestial bronze box with wires and pipes twisting, turning and tangling around the edges. "Piper told me to give this to you." Nyssa held up a pink envelope covered in red hearts- the trademark envelope from the Aphrodite cabin.

Nyssa let him be, walking away to check on her other siblings. Leo tore open the envelope, trying not to breathe in the sickly sweet scent of roses.

_Meet me on the beach at eight. Picnic time! With marshmallows! Piper xxx_

Something told Leo he didn't really have a choice.

* * *

Eight o'clock eventually appeared. Leo was already on the beach as Piper had the habit of scolding him for being two seconds late.

Piper wasn't there.

The picnic was there, a red and white checker blanket on the sand, laden with an assortment of foods- sandwiches, cakes, pies, savoury foods and various drinks- but there was no Piper.

Leo thought about going to the Aphrodite cabin to see where his friend was. He watched the waves rolling and glistening in the moonlight, velvet blue dotted with silver stars. Although it reminded him painfully of Louisa and their recent disagreement, it was peaceful.

Someone cursing bought him back to the present. He looked over his shoulder and saw Louisa standing ten feet away. They locked eyes for a second before she turned and started back towards the cabins.

"Lou!" Leo called, scrambling to his feet. She just carried on walking. Leo ran after her. "Lou!"

His fingers closed around her wrist, warm and gentle, but still with enough grip to make her face him.

Louisa snatched her hand away. Hurt flickered in Leo's eyes, but she paid no attention to it. "Lou, I-I… Em, she…" Leo had been planning what to say to Louisa all afternoon. Now he had the chance and had forgotten his lines.

Louisa stared at him blankly. There was no warmth in her eyes, no cheeky smile, no nothing.

There wasn't anything that gave Leo the slightest bit of hope.

Leo took a deep steadying breath before attempting to explain again. "Lou, I would- I would never do anything like that. It… Em, she-she- she… we told you, she messes things up for everyone and… and she started- she made this stuff up and… I barely know Katie and… and I wouldn't do that…"

"I'm gonna stop ya there before anymore of ya lame excuses put me ta sleep." Leo looked at her, almost pleading. Louisa's eyes hardened. She turned and carried on walking.

"Lou, let me explain, please!" Leo begged, darting forward and grabbing her wrist again. Louisa yanked her hand away.

"I did! It was a load of bullshit!"

"No, Lou-"

"I trusted you!"

"I-I didn't do anything!" She glared at him. Leo held his tongue for a second, a new point settling in his mind. "So you don't trust me, but you'll happily listen to the words of someone you've known for five minutes. Nice to know."

"Happily? _Happily_? What are ya, fucked up?"

"Heartbroken." Leo mumbled. Louisa ignored it, the fury in her eyes burning into him.

Leo couldn't burn. They had tried. But the emotion welling in his chest was causing an internal fire to sweep through him, numbing his limbs and dulling his heart.

"Stay away from me." Louisa eventually said, stony-faced and flat toned. And she was gone, leaving Leo staring glumly and heartbrokenly after her.


	92. Leo's slight revenge

Percy waited until Louisa was out of sight before moving around the bush and jogging towards Leo. He saw Piper out of the corner of his eye, ten feet away and moving towards Leo as well.

Leo was still staring after Louisa when Percy and Piper reached him. He didn't notice them until Piper hugged him tightly, apologizing.

"Leo, I'm sorry! I thought that would work!" Piper was literally in tears.

"It's OK." Leo mumbled, even though it was far from OK. "You tried."

"I'll talk to her, Leo. There has to be something else bugging her." Percy assured. Leo just nodded, removing Piper's arms from around him.

"I'm just gonna go to bed. See you guys at breakfast."

* * *

Leo didn't sleep that night.

Louisa had only returned that day and everything had changed within a handful of hours.

Leo found himself staring up at the underside of the bunk above him.

That was Em's bunk.

Leo kicked his feet up and placed them on the mattress above between the wooden bars. Emmeline started complaining at being woken up and jabbed in the back. Leo gritted his teeth stubbornly and kicked the mattress. Emmeline yelled with a start, falling to the floor from the top bunk. Her yell woke the Hephaestus cabin. Leo pretended to have just woken up as well.

Emmeline pushed herself up into a seated position, holding her wrist. She looked confused. Leo stared at her emotionlessly while their siblings asked what had happened.

"I… I fell out the bed." Emmeline shot a glare in Leo's direction. Nyssa and Jamie helped her to her feet. Nyssa sent Leo a knowing look, but said nothing.

"Someone get some ambrosia." Nyssa instructed. Tyler scrambled from the bed sheets and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned half a minute later.

Eventually, everyone settled down again. Leo stayed awake. Emmeline slept on a different lower bunk.

Nyssa stayed awake too.

"Leo?" She hissed. Leo looked in her general direction. "I know you're not happy with her, but you could have done some serious damage." Leo didn't move or say anything. He heard Nyssa sigh. "Get some sleep, Curls."

_Easier said than done_, Leo thought miserably.

**I know this chapter is way shorter than most of the chapters I've written lately, but I just wanted Leo to get a small bit of revenge on Emmeline. **


	93. Lie detector and slight drabble :)

**This might be what I call a fast-moving chapter. Mainly because I'm working quickly to get to the bit I wanted to do. Hope you all don't mind. You should be lucky I'm updating so much today :D **

While Leo had lain awake at night, a plan had settled in his mind. Thinking wasn't a strong point for him, but this seemed like a relatively good plan.

Louisa wanted proof. Well, that's what he thought anyway. After talking to Percy at breakfast and agreeing to swear on the River Styx, promising that Leo had remained faithful, Leo went to the Demeter cabin.

Although he barely knew Katie, only seeing Katie a couple of times whenever he teamed up with the Stoll brothers, Leo needed her help. He just hoped that she agreed.

"Leo? Um, what are you doing here?"

"I needed your help."

"With Lou?" Leo nodded. Katie's expression relaxed from early-morning- tiredness to kind and understanding. "Alright, come on." She stood back and let Leo in. "Just don't burn anything."

"I'll try not to." Leo said.

The Demeter cabin was basically just plants. There was normal furniture and everything, but smothered in plants. _Even more flammable_, Leo thought, making a mental note to keep his fire under control.

There was a knock at the door again. Katie had only taken four steps from it and groaned in annoyance, swivelling on her heel and opening the door again.

"Travis!" She laughed, all annoyance gone. Travis grinned slyly, noting Katie was still in her pyjamas- shorts and a dark green T-shirt.

"For you, m'lady." He smiled, handing over a bunch of fresh roses. Katie beamed at him, gently taking the flowers as if they were precious gems. She breathed in the sweet scent and sighed contentedly.

"Come in, trouble." Travis followed Katie inside.

"Alright, Leo?" He asked.

"Yeah." Leo noticed a wary and studying gleam in Travis's eyes. Katie did too.

"He's looking for help." She said simply, setting the flowers down softly on a table-top. She pulled a beautiful, blue, translucent vase from a cupboard above her head. She disappeared into the bathroom and filled it with water.

While she arranged the roses in the vase, she asked Leo what the problem was.

"I, uh, I want to do a lie detector test." Katie glanced over her shoulder. "Uh, could you do it too?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that." Katie stepped back and studied her roses, but she didn't seem happy with the arrangement and shifted a few. "If you can get it all booked or whatever, then go for it." She looked at Travis. "You can drive."

"Sweet." Travis grinned.

"Is that even safe?" Leo asked.

"It's either I drive or she drives. And she cannot drive." Katie glared at him. "No offense Katie, love you long time." Travis said quickly, smiling sheepishly. Katie smirked triumphantly, giving a content nod. She continued to organize the roses, leading to Leo and Travis talking about various pranks to pull on the Ares cabin.

* * *

Three days later, Travis waited outside the two separate rooms while Leo and Katie took the lie detector tests.

He thought back to when they had left the Camp. He had spotted Louisa sulking on the porch of the Poseidon cabin, gently rocking Elsie in a bouncer seat. Percy appeared a second later, Tobias and Max with him. Percy sat next to his twin while his sons played 'Tag' in front of them.

Louisa had seen them leaving. That was going to go down well.

After that, his mind was running through the plans he and Leo had for tormenting the Ares cabin. One was covering a golden sword in fake blood and saying the strongest and bravest child of Ares could wield it. Another was to take all the weapons and shields and replace them with feathers and books on anger management.

Katie and Leo left the individual rooms ten minutes later. Katie beamed at Travis, linking her arm through his.

"How'd it go?"

"I think it went brilliantly." Katie smiled. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again, guys." He said.

"You owe me." Travis smirked. "I can't feel my legs."

"You could have walked, silly." Katie teased. Travis smirked and held up a silver bracelet with various flower charms on. Katie looked down at her wrist before snatching the jewellery back. "I told you to stop that."

"Can't help it, sorry."

"No you're not."

* * *

Leo had returned to his apartment the day after the lie detector test. He had made sure to treat Travis and Katie to pizzas of their choice (Katie had a vegetarian pizza followed by a wheat bar (her mother approved)).

He was told the results would take a week to be posted to him. It was a week more without Louisa and Elsie.

Leo thought about the time wasted, time he could be using to patch up the rocky relationship with his daughter. As much as it was a relief not to be looking after the infant, it was shameful and weighed down on his shoulders. He shouldn't be relieved to be temporarily rid of his baby daughter. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Jason came for a visit, having heard what had happened via Piper-air-gossip-mail.

"You've gotten taller." Leo told him. Jason smiled.

"You could have gotten smaller."

"Probably." Leo sighed. "Want a coffee?"

"Any excuse to make one for yourself, right?"

"Uh… maybe. Make yourself at home." Jason shed his jacket, kicking the front door shut behind him.

Normally, Leo's apartment was relatively tidy. But now, Leo was lazy. There was a stack of newspaper clippings on the table, next to today's paper and a stack of job applications, by the looks of it. There were a couple of melted pens too- Leo must have gotten frustrated with his dyslexia.

There were empty coffee mugs and plates on the coffee table, next to the hastily discarded TV remote. Next to that was Leo's handmade laptop, which was ten times faster than any mortal laptop, with six times the storage space and eight times the battery life. Leo could access the internet from anywhere at any time. It also had some state of the art programs that Leo used for blueprints and ideas. Leo usually took great care with this laptop and never left it lying around. It was made of plastic and looked like a normal laptop, but the inside was a mix of celestial bronze and imperial gold. It had taken Leo nearly two years to make it.

"Leo?"

"Mm?"

"You're not tidy, are you?"

"Can't be bothered." Leo replied evenly. "Do Romans have sugar in their coffee?"

"Well, I do. One please." Jason went to stand in the kitchen with his friend. Leo didn't seem entirely focused, spilling sugar all over the counter and making a puddle of milk on the floor. "Want some help?"

"No, no, I got it." Leo insisted.

"Have you talked to Lou lately?" Leo winced as if Jason had taken a swing with a lightning bolt to his head.

"I-I've tried. Iris messages, phone calls, texts, everything. She just doesn't want to know." Leo paused. "I actually tried owl mail, like from Harry Potter."

"Well, that's one way to get your post lost."

"It was an automaton owl. I fixed it with a tracking device. I'm sure it crash landed on the roof of the Poseidon cabin."

"Right…" Jason said, not really sure how to respond. Leo grabbed some kitchen roll and mopped the milk up, moving the kitchen roll layers across the floor with his foot. Jason finished making the coffees, insisting that he didn't want Leo to spill hot water on himself.

"I can't burn remember?"

"Fire and hot water are different." Leo just shrugged. "Anyway, Percy told me that Katie told him that you told her you had a crazy idea."

"That's pretty much all I have." Jason grinned.

"What was it?" Leo explained about the lie detector test. Jason nodded, impressed. "You were actually thinking for once, Leo. I thought you didn't like to think as it intruded with being nuts?"

"Uh, yeah. I must be coming down with something."

"Must be."


	94. Jessica's involved now!

"Lou, you're OK!" Jessica suffocated Louisa in a rib-breaking hug. "Hold on… who's this?" Jessica prodded the baby sling holding Elsie to Louisa's back.

"That's Elsie."

"Ooh, lemme hold her! Please!" Jessica begged.

"OK, OK, keep ya hair on woman."

"Don't 'woman' me, cheeky." Louisa smiled, but it faltered after a few seconds. "Ooh dear, what's happened?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't lie to me, you've got that look." Louisa didn't say anything. "Fine, we'll talk later. Come in and let me hold Elsie, _please_."

"Ya like a kid at Christmas, you are."

"Thanks? I think." Jessica closed the door. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Hot dog?"

"We'll get some later, Lou. We have a major catching up session to do." Louisa sighed.

"Great. Interrogation. Love it."

"Shut up." Jessica smiled.

* * *

"He did what?"

"That's what his sister said."

"The sister you barely know?" Louisa didn't respond. "Lou!" Jessica scolded. "Leo would never do that!" Jessica narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Something else happened… _tell me_!"

"Again, kid at Christmas."

"Again, thanks? I think. Now tell." Louisa made the point of having a drink of coffee before talking.

Jessica was feeding Elsie a bottle Louisa warmed up in her hands. From the first second Jessica held the tot, she was smitten. Elsie was a miniature version of Louisa with Leo's brown eyes. _She was so cute! _

Jessica looked back at her foster daughter. "You're still not talking." Louisa pulled a face before explaining about her encounter with Leo at the beach. "He said what I said! Lou!" She scolded again. "Damn it, Lou, get this sorted!"

There was a knock, a hesitant and timid knock, on the door. Jessica sighed, handing Elsie to Louisa. Who dared to interrupt her interrogation of Louisa?

Leo, that's who.

Jessica stared at him for a second. In that short time, she saw Leo had been sleeping well and his eyes had lost the cheeky look. He also held a brown envelope.

"Hey." He said quietly. Jessica grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside.

"We are getting this sorted." She said firmly, as if they were naughty children sent to the principal's office. "Lou, stop sulking and say 'hi'." Louisa said nothing, redirecting her attention to Elsie.

"Hi to you too." Leo muttered.

"Leo, what's in the envelope?" Jessica asked. Leo held it out to her.

"Lie detector test results." Louisa's head snapped round, her eyes hardening in suspicion. Jessica gently took the envelope, noticing it was still sealed. Leo hadn't seen the results.

Jessica opened the envelope. Both demigods were watching her expectantly. She read the results to herself, a small smile growing into an approving grin.

"I told you he didn't do anything!" Leo kept his expression neutral as hope flared in his heart.

Louisa, if possible, looked angrier. With every heartbeat, Leo felt his hope flitting away. Louisa held her hand out, verbally asking for the results.

"It's small print, Lou." Jessica warned.

"I'll manage." Jessica covered the distance between her and Louisa, handing over the results. The fifteen minutes it took for Louisa to decipher and read the results felt like an eternity in the Fields of Punishment.

Finally, she spoke. "How'd I know this ain't fake?"

"I swear on the River Styx it's real." Leo said stubbornly. Thunder boomed outside. Louisa watched him expectantly, as if waiting for him to be struck down by lightning or dissolve into ashes. "Katie did one too if you want more evidence." Louisa scowled.

"Right," Jessica said, clapping her hands as the tense silence dragged, "Like I said, we're getting this sorted." She looked at Louisa. "Lou, you've seen the truth and he's sworn on the Styx about it. Have you got anything to say?" Louisa remained in a stony silence. Jessica sighed, turning to face Leo. "I'll talk to her, OK? She's just upset." Leo nodded.

"Thank-you." He said quietly, turning to leave.

"Wait a sec…" Jessica told him, snapping her fingers. Leo froze and looked back. "Lou?"

"Wut?"

"Could Leo have Elsie for the afternoon?" Leo's heart pounded. Yeah, he needed time to make amends with his daughter. He had actually read various parenting books, even if the letters wouldn't sit still. But now he had the chance, he felt like he was being given a kill switch that determined the fate of the world.

"Jessica, I don't think-" He started. "I can't…" Jessica noticed his hesitation and her expression turned pitying.

"Well, when you're feeling up for it, let us-" Louisa cleared her throat pointedly. "Fine- let _me_ know, OK?" Leo nodded.

"Thank-you. Again." Jessica saw Leo out the door.

Leo drove home, automatically stopping at lights and waving pedestrians across the road. It was only when he pulled up outside his apartment block did he realise he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

**Aw, poor Leo… **


	95. Leo's 1st customer and Lou

Leo watched as the newspaper clippings and unfinished job applications crumbled into ashes in the kitchen sink. He had applied for countless jobs, but being ADHD and dyslexic had not helped. He had been given a trial day… and had accidently set fire to some _**important**_ forms when he struggled to read them. For obvious reasons, that did not go down well with the boss.

After conferring with Annabeth, a few of his siblings (Emmeline excluded) and staying up late to create a floating television (he was lazy like that- the television had hovered and followed him for thirty seconds, but had run out of power and fell. Luckily he caught it), Leo had decided to start his own business. This is where Piper's nickname for him came in handy.

Repair boy.

He left the reconstruction of the floating television to design various ads for himself on his super speedy and highly advanced demigod laptop. He emailed all of them to Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Percy and Nyssa. While he waited for replies, he made at least a dozen cups of coffee to stay up all night to fix his floating television. Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper all replied by ten that evening. Nico replied at one o'clock in the morning, which Leo thought was weird. Frank and Hazel were the sane ones, replying at nearing nine the following morning. Nyssa didn't reply until three o'clock, at which time Leo had dozed off.

* * *

Jessica was busy shopping. Elsie had nearly run out of diapers and formula milk and Jessica had to stock up on food again if Louisa had returned to living with her. Jessica wasn't sure where Louisa put all this food or how she didn't gain weight, but one day the cupboards were nicely organized and fairly full. The next, they were unorganized and nearing empty.

"Lou, come on!"

"But-"

"If you want it, pay for it yourself."

"Fine." Louisa dumped the latest Batman, Spiderman and X-men comics in the trolley.

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Louisa countered.

"That's rude."

"That's rude."

"Are you copying me?"

"No." Louisa smiled. "Ya copyin' me."

"But I said everything first."

"Ya copied ma thoughts."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have demigod telepathic magic." Louisa gave a soft laugh, trying to comfort a mewling Elsie.

"How come midgets sleep all day but are up all flamin' night?"

"Don't know. I never had a baby, remember?"

"True. But ya still good with kids 'n' whatnot."

"Child-minding course."

"Oh. Didn't know that."

"I'm sure I told you." Louisa shrugged.

* * *

Leaving the store, Jessica noticed an advert in the window. It had a fiery hammer and a border of various tools around it.

"Lou, look at this." Jessica noticed Louisa hovering at her side. Jessica looked at her, immediately noticing Louisa was glaring at the advert, annoyed with her dyslexia. Jessica read from the advert for her. "'Bookable, reliable and lovable handy man available from half nine AM to six PM, Mondays to Fridays'." There was a cell number under the hammer. "'Call Leo Valdez, the Ultimate Repair Boy'." Jessica finished, looking at her adoptive daughter again. "Do you see what's he doing?"

"Lookin' for attention?"

"No. He's getting a job to prove to you he can support you and Elsie." Louisa frowned. "He's trying, Lou. Give him a chance."

"He had his chance 'n' fucked it up."

"No, you didn't want to listen."

"To his lame excuses? No thanks." Louisa turned away from the advert. She had noticed the 'reliable' and 'lovable' in the ad. A nagging feeling in her mind told her Leo was making a jab at her, putting his point across.

She gritted her teeth stubbornly. He could keep trying. Those results of his had accidently fallen in the paper shredder.

* * *

Leo held his hands out, waiting to catch the floating TV should it fall. It looked like a normal TV, minus a stand, with its own remote and everything. It ran on wireless electricity, connected by Bluetooth to a plug in the plug sockets. As long as the blue light on the black plug was blinking, the TV would work.

Leo's demigod phone rang. Instantly the TV fell.

_Does not work well with mobile phone interference_, Leo noted mentally, setting the TV on the table in front of him and withdrawing his phone. He didn't recognise the number, but he hoped it was his first customer.

"Hullo, Leo Valdez, Ultimate Repair Boy speaking."

"Hi, Leo. I'm Tanya. I was wandering if you could fix my car? It takes ages for it to start and has this annoying rattling noise and everyone keeps looking at it when I drive by. Is there anything you can do?"

"Alright, gimme your address and I'll be there at two latest."

"Cool." Tanya handed over her address, which Leo jotted down in his notebook. "How much will I owe you?" Leo flicked to the list of prices he and Annabeth had worked up. He found _fixing a car_ and a list of various problems. His price was two thirds that of a mechanic. Tanya seemed impressed. "OK. See you later."

"Okey dokey." Leo grinned. "Ciao." Tanya gave a soft laugh and hung up. Leo did too, dumping his phone on the table.

Now why didn't his TV like phones?

* * *

Louisa stared at the key in her hand and then at the open bin. She would have dumped the key to Leo's apartment and had done with had it not been for Jessica walking in.

"Lou! What are you doing?!" Louisa lifted her foot from the bin's pedal and the lid dropped. Jessica snatched the key away. "If I see you with this near a bin or toilet or anything you can use to get rid of it, gods help you!"

"Oh really now?" Louisa challenged.

"Yes!" Jessica cried. "Just because of one stupid girl, you do _not _have to throw everything away! Leo did nothing to hurt you! He went to the _Underworld_ and was forced to see his worst nightmares all over again just to get you home and for you treat him like this!" Louisa's expression set in stubbornness and refusal. "Take this, go and see him, take Elsie with you and _apologize_!" Jessica shoved the key into Louisa's hand.

Louisa felt her temper boiling to new levels, but she forced a lid on it.

"How?" She demanded thickly, her voice shaking in anger.

"Uh, _sorry_." Jessica implied the obvious, hands on her hips. Louisa glared at her. "Just go and see him and talk to him. That's all he wants you to do. Talk to him and for you to understand. That's it. Now go!" Jessica grabbed Louisa by the shoulders and steered her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Louisa fit the key in the lock, grumbling to herself. Elsie shifted in the baby sling, raising her head slightly only to let it fall again on to Louisa's chest. Louisa sighed.

Opening the door, Louisa steeled her nerves. She closed the door with a soft click and moved about the apartment.

Clearly, Leo had put his stamp on the place properly. It was a mess with finished, unfinished and broken inventions lying around with various tools and blueprints. On the coffee table, lying flat, was a TV. Louisa had no idea what Leo expected to do with it- there wasn't a stand or any ideal space to hang a bracket to put the TV on the wall. What did he want it to do? Fly?

Although she didn't like tidying up, Louisa wasn't having all these tools and inventions around Elsie. She freed the infant from the baby sling and set Elsie gently on Leo's chest. Elsie squirmed slightly, but remained asleep. Leo did too.

She stacked the blueprints in a random order and placed them on the coffee table. She took the tools and inventions and placed them on the dining table. She noticed a few plates and mugs lying around as well. Grumbling, she took them to the kitchen and dumped them in the sink. Leo could wash up.

Leo woke up to mewling and thought a stray cat had somehow got in.

Instead, he was surprised to find Elsie asleep on his chest. Part of him was instantly scared that he would do something wrong. The other part of him was curious and slightly protective; making him put his hand on her back to stop her rolling off.

"Hey, Elsie. Didn't know you could teleport." Leo looked around his apartment, hearing clattering from the kitchen. His apartment had been hastily tidied and his heart soared. Hastily tidied was a sign Louis had been hanging around.

**I would finish this chapter but my laptop charger won't work so I have to post what I've got! Sorry! **


	96. Continued from last chapter

**I'M BACK! Finally got a charger- WOOHOO! PARTY! **

**Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, but I've got loads to do on various fics. I think I wrote some new ones, keep an eye out. **

**Anyway, for the chapter you've waited nearly a month to finish :D **

"Hey, Elsie. Didn't know you could teleport." Leo looked around his apartment, hearing clattering from the kitchen. His apartment had been hastily tidied and his heart soared. Hastily tidied was a sign Louisa (spelt that as 'Louis' in the last chapter- oopsie :P ) had been hanging around. "Lou?" He called out, trying not to get his hopes up. Instantly, silence reined in the apartment. "Lou?" He called again. "I know you're there."

Louisa silently cursed. She was half-hoping that he wouldn't wake up so she could avoid the inevitable and highly awkward conversation she had to have with him.

Leo carefully shifted Elsie, gentle not to wake her up. He carried Elsie into the kitchen and found Louisa glowering at the washing up in the sink. "A response would have been nice, chica." Her head jerked, but she didn't look at him. Leo had the feeling she was stopping herself from moving her glare to him for him using his pet name for her when they were on bad terms. "How're you doing, Lou?"

"Fine. Thought ya would like ta watch Elsie for the afternoon." Leo looked at the infant in his arms. He could look after her for a few hours. Saturday was his day off. And his floating TV wasn't working now anyway, so he had nothing else to do.

"What will you do?"

"There's a load of new campers. I thought I'd go 'n' help out."

"Anything I can do?"

"Just look after Elsie 'n' called Jessica if ya need help." And with that, she brushed past him. Leo heard the front door open and close.

She hadn't looked at him once. At least she hadn't ripped his limbs off or something Louisa would do.

**I know this is short, but it's the ending to the last chapter. There are more :P **

**As a welcome back pressie, can you kindly review? :D **


	97. Erik Leafling

**I had help from Holy Hephaestus in this chapter. We were having a bit of debate about when and how to place your characters on this fic before my laptop charger went bust. In this fic, we meet rrfanman's Erik Leafling, a son of ? I'm just gonna say that Leafling is quite a fitting last name.**

* * *

Percy waved half a dozen campers in Louisa's direction. He had seven to give a tour of the Camp to, five of which he had to determine. He also had Tobias with him. Annabeth was ten feet away with eight new demigods and Max on her hip.

"So, ya'll demigods. Ya know what that is, yeah?" There were murmurs of 'yes ma'am's and 'sorta's. "Well, ya half god, half mortal, capiche?" They all nodded. "Any of ya been claimed yet?"

"Hermes." A ten year old girl piped up. She had the elfish, troublemaker features all the children of Hermes had. She was a younger, female version of the Stoll brothers. "I'm Billie." She said.

"Louisa." Louisa grinned holding her hand out. Billie shook hands with their new tour guide. Another one, twelve year old Edward, had been determined as a son of Aphrodite.

Louisa started the tour, showing them the cabins. When they passed Apollo's cabin, Susan Bow **(get it? Bow as in bow and arrow. Me being silly. ONWARDS!) **Her face lit up in excitement as Louisa introduced her to the Apollo children.

"Why are those cabins empty?" Collin Jones, a nine year old with ginger hair, blue eyes and a flash of freckles, asked ten minutes later.

"Zeus and Hera. Hera ain't allowed kids, bein' the goddess of marriage 'n' all that jazz. Zeus has two demigod kids- one's a Hunter of Artemis 'n' the other is a Roman."

"Roman?" Louisa gave a brief explanation of the Greek and Roman demigods. "We tend ta fight, but there are some good kids there. Anyway, those are the basketball courts."

"What are they?" Collin pointed.

"Satyrs."

"Are they half donkey?"

"Half goat." Louisa corrected. Collin nodded, mesmerized by the satyrs. They passed the cabin for Nike **(not the brand)**. Collin was instantly – and fortunately (Louisa didn't want more questions) – claimed. His round face shone with excitement and he bounced up the steps. He had two half-siblings, an older brother and sister.

Within two hours, Louisa had finished the tour and five of the six demigods had been claimed.

She was left with Erik Leafling. He looked about sixteen, maybe older and was about six foot one and built like a miniature bouncer. He had black hair, but it wasn't as black as Louisa's. His grey eyes reflected the sunlight, making them glint like silver.

"So, who's ya godly parent?" He asked her, trying to break the ice.

"Poseidon. Or Neptune." Erik frowned in confusion. "I'm a bit of Greek 'n' Roman. Don't ask how."

"Right…"

"Did ya know ya mom or dad? Ya mortal parent?"

"My mom." Louisa nodded. "Do you know who my dad is?" Louisa shook her head. Erik didn't look too happy, but she didn't really care. "So, what? I bunk with you or something?" Louisa frowned at his cheeky, suggestive smile, restraining herself from slamming the smug look off his face.

"Ya gonna stay in the Hermes cabin 'til we figure out who ya dad is." Louisa stalked off. Erik hurried to follow her to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

Over the next few days, Erik tailed Louisa from lesson to lesson. Louisa learnt he was gifted with a double sided axe (Percy had nearly lost his head from a wild swing). She had also noticed he was kind of awkward around the other campers, not moving far from her side. He seemed OK with the tree, water and rock nymphs and the satyrs as well. Grover and Juniper didn't seem too keen on him- "He smells funny." Grover said. "Demigod smell, Lou! Stop laughing!" Juniper's opinion had been different: "He's really weird. It's like he understands our own trees better than us. I don't like it."

The fifth day arrived and Louisa had finally managed to free herself from Erik, his annoying questions about her and the continuous brags about tournaments he had won in the past.

"I will kill him. Slowly. I'll chain him up above a pool off starvin' crocodiles while shootin' him 'n' lettin' his blood fall into the pool. If you carry on laughin', you will join him." Percy quietened his laughs.

"Sorry, sis. I can tell when you're mad at someone though 'cos you have their deaths planned with what tools and the method you're gonna use to kill them."

"I'm gifted like that."

"I noticed." Percy gave another laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Haven't you told him to bugger off then?"

"I have. A lot. He just laughs."

"Clearly, he is running low on brain cells." Percy sighed. "Maybe if we get him claimed, he'll leave you alone."

"Knowin' my luck, he's gonna be a son of Zeus or somethin' 'n' then he's gonna be all 'I can control lightnin' 'n' my dad's more important than yours'."

"If he was Zeus's kid, he would have been claimed by now." Percy pointed out. Louisa grumbled, hiding under her duvet. "Sis?"

"Leave a message." She mumbled. Percy smiled.


	98. Dancing rainbow unicorns help reunions

Louisa had said for the afternoon. Had she got caught up with something at camp? Was she OK?

Leo had called Jessica in a panic. Elsie was screaming blue murder and Leo had no idea what to do. Right now, Jessica was tending to Elsie while Leo worked. Monday and Tuesday he had missed work to look after his daughter. He had rebooked his customers' 'fix-it' appointments.

The following Saturday, Louisa turned up at Jessica's apartment while Leo was there. Jessica was giving Leo advice on how to care for his daughter and how not to panic when she started crying.

"Lou! Where've you been?" Jessica hugged Louisa tightly.

"Sorry, loads of new kids. Some of 'em weren't even flamin' determined."

"All good though, right?"

"Everythin's cool."

"Leo's getting the hang of looking after Elsie." Leo looked up at the sound of his name. He was sat at the dining table, Jessica's computer in pieces in front of him.

"Hey, Lou." Louisa just nodded. "Any new Poseidon kids?"

"No."

"Any Hephaestus kids?"

"Three. Two brothers 'n' another girl."

"Any good?"

"They're alright." Leo nodded, noticing the finalizing tone in her voice. She didn't want to talk to him any further. Leo wasn't going to push her.

"Leo, tell her about your job." Jessica insisted.

"It's OK. Early days and whatnot, but some of the people I've helped have told their friends."

"That's nice." Louisa said, her tone monotonous as she looked around Jessica's apartment.

"The pay's good too. I've stopped renting and put a deposit on my place."

"That's nice." Louisa repeated. Jessica tutted disapprovingly.

"Lou, come on. At least look at him when he's talking to you." Louisa gave the briefest of glances in Leo's direction. Jessica sighed, but before she could say anything, the phone rang.

Elsie didn't like the phone. She started whimpering in her Moses basket next to Leo. He hesitated as she started to cry softly.

Louisa moved towards the basket and carefully lifted Elsie from its bedding.

"You'd think that phones were dangerous." Leo said with a small smile, carefully piecing the computer together. Louisa gave an automatic laugh, not looking at him. "Are you going back to Camp?"

"Tomorrow." Elsie spluttered and stopped crying as Louisa rocked her gently.

"I would come back, but I've got work."

"Mm-hm."

"Something tells me you're not really interested, little Miss Unemployed." She instantly glared at him. Leo almost wished he had held his tongue, but at least she was looking at him.

"Just fix that bloody computer 'n' shut it." Leo looked her up and down before shaking his head and returning to his work. She smacked him on the shoulder. He glanced up innocently, her eyes burning with the power of the ocean. "Shake ya head at me again 'n' I'll-"

"Lou, I've got to run." Jessica cut across, saving Leo from painful death. "Work-related issues." Jessica pursed her lips.

"Anythin' I'd care about?"

"Uh… someone tried to shove someone else's hand into the paper shredder."

"Good on 'em."

"Twisted, Lou, you are twisted."

"Ya tell me that. A lot."

"In hope of one day, that it'll sink in." Jessica smiled, shrugging on her jacket. "Now, behave. Both of you. And Leo, if I find any… any dancing rainbow unicorn pop-up screens, gods help you." Leo gave an angelic smile. "Lou, drachmas, ambrosia, nectar… all the usual stuff in the usual place, OK."

"Coolio." Louisa said. Jessica waved and left, closing the door firmly behind her.

"That's a pretty good idea." Leo mused.

"What? A dancin' rainbow unicorn?"

"I can do it. And I might put the Gangnam Style song with it."

"Or the Get Hyper one." She bit her lip as if she hadn't meant to help him. Leo studied her for a few seconds, but didn't say anything. He quickly restructured the computer and returned it to Jessica's study. He was aware of Louisa following him and she sat in the black leather recliner armchair, rocking Elsie back into sleep. Leo felt her eyes trained on him as he booted up the computer and started a new complex file that was timed to appear when Jessica was halfway through her work.

For a while, it was like nothing had happened- no PND, no fire, no quest and no Emmeline spreading FALSE rumours (emphasis on _**FALSE**_). Louisa offered more ideas with increasing frequency. She even held Leo's gaze without anger a few times, which made Leo's heart soar and relief grow. At least she wasn't going to kill him.

But their time together was short. Randomly, she seemed to remember her anger. After gathering baby supplies, she took Elsie and left, slamming the front door behind her.

Leo sat back in the swivel chair, smiling. Although she had quickly returned to hating his guts, there had been that precious hour of them laughing and joking like old times.

Leo had always been denied of a family. He wasn't letting go of this one.


	99. Erik busted!

Leo returned to camp the following weekend, deciding to pay a visit at as many weekends as he could. Besides, one of his customers grew fangs, red eyes and her legs suddenly turned into one robot leg and one barnyard animal leg. Then she had tried to eat him.

Empousi didn't like fire. A very important lesson.

After letting Chiron know about his come-to-camp-at-the-weekend plan, Leo went to pay his siblings a visit.

His new siblings, although a bit shy, were great fun once Leo coaxed them out of hiding with his humour and 'Top Ten Cool Things about Being a Hephaestus Kid'.

"The fun has ariiiived!" Percy sang happily as he and… Louisa carried a crate of scrap metal and various bits of broken technology into the room. Approving cheers went up from the Hephaestus kids. Even the newbies looked interested.

Nyssa nudged Leo, looking pointedly at him before moving the look to Louisa. Louisa wasn't watching, carrying the box past them with her brother.

Leo waited until the Poseidon twins left. He saw Percy punch his sister's arm in the playful farewell they had recently invented before he turned and jogged away to the Athena cabin.

Leo followed Louisa to the Poseidon cabin, but never got the chance to talk to her. A really tall and muscular guy appeared out of nowhere and fell in step alongside her. Leo ducked behind a nearby tree. He knew Louisa well enough to know she found this guy annoying just by watching her body language.

That's when the guy put his arm around her. Louisa balled her fists at the same time Leo did. The only difference- his hands were on fire.

The guy backed up sharpish. Leo stormed into the Poseidon cabin and slammed the door in his face.

Leo smirked. That was his chica.

**Ooh, Leo knows about Erik :D **

**Do I make them fight or what? I dunno. Leo Valdez VS six foot one and very muscular Erik Leafling… rrfanman, what'd you think? **

**Read, review and… uh… um… rabbits. I dunno, need a word beginning with 'r' that goes with 'read and review'. Mmm…. **


	100. BOOM! You weren't expecting that!

Leo knocked on the door. He heard Elsie mewling, but other than that, the cabin was silent.

He knocked again, a little louder.

"Erik, if that's you, I'm gonna break ya fingers 'n' shove 'em- Leo."

"Shove his broken fingers where?"

"Nowhere fancy. Just somewhere extremely painful."

"Um… back or front?" She smirked evilly.

"Front." Leo winced. **(Right- by 'back' Leo means up Erik's ass. By front, Leo means… **_**that**_**. Just saying).**

"How could you do that to another person?"

"'Cos I can. Problem?"

"No. What's with the shades?" Louisa ignored the question, returning to Elsie who was lying on Louisa's bunk amongst the sheets and swatting at the air. "Lou? Everything OK?"

"Yup."

"Who was that guy?" She looked at him. Leo felt the heat and power of her glare from behind the shades and forced himself not to take a step back.

"Just some obsessed newbie."

"Haven't you told him to go away?"

"He's got 'bout two brain cells that ain't even connected." Leo gave a laugh. **(rrfanman, I'm not being mean towards Erik, but you did say he could be awkward around people and his fatal flaw was not trusting people, so I'm just writing what I'm writing :D ).**

Leo laughed, but it was short lived.

"Lou, why are you wearing shades?"

"'Cos I want to." Leo held his hands up in surrender at her challenging tone. Louisa sat on her bunk, carefully lifting Elsie from the sheets.

Leo bravely sat next to her. He waited a few minutes until he was sure she was focused entirely on Elsie. He quietly reached out and snatched the shades away.

Instantly, she squinted in the sunlight filtering into the room, even though it wasn't that bright. Leo cupped her chin and made her look at him.

Her eyes were as dark as the night sky.

She hit his hand away and closed her fingers around his throat. She didn't have a tight enough grip to make him choke, but the grip was tight enough to give him a warning.

"Let me help." He said quietly. She glared at him, her raven eyes burning into his. If it was possible, they seemed to get darker. Her fingers tightened on his throat.

Leo racked his brain for a plan, trying to recall what to do when she was like this. All he could remember was that he had to distract her from her anger somehow.

Leo gently closed his fingers around her wrist. Jolts of burning ice-cold energy numbed his arm to the elbow, but he ignored it.

Elsie started to whimper as Louisa's frosty touch seeped through clothes. "You're scaring Elsie, Lou." Louisa's eyes calmed mildly and flecks of green appeared.

While she was busy calming Elsie, Leo got up and moved to the bathroom. He had persuaded Percy to keep a hairbrush in here. This hairbrush had soft bristles and it was mainly used to (obviously) brush hair, Louisa's hair when she needed calming down.

Leo checked that Louisa was still occupied with caring for Elsie. He had found the brush, hiding hit behind his back as he returned to her side. He very carefully and slowly freed her hair from its ponytail.

Louisa made to snatch her hairband back, but Leo had moved. He sat behind her, his legs either side of her. She tried to get up and away, but Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. For a few minutes, she fought against him. But Elsie started crying. Louisa instantly fell still and comforted her daughter. Leo took that as a golden opportunity to brush her hair.

He was so relieved when it worked. But it wasn't to last. Louisa got up after a handful of minutes and placed Elsie in her cot.

Then she made to leave.

Leo darted after her; grabbing her wrist and making her face him. Her eyes were flecked with green, but Leo's demigod senses rang in alarm.

"Get out of my wife's head." He told the nymph firmly. Louisa smiled evilly, the green in her eyes spilling into raven. Leo grabbed Louisa by the arms, forcing himself to remember that she was not in control of her body.

"Why would I?" The exiled male wood nymph's deep voice mixed with Louisa's own voice in a sarcastic and triumphant growl. It sent chills down Leo's spine but he stood his ground. "It's hilarious messing up your lives." Leo's skin started to warm up.

"How are you still alive? We burnt your tree."

"Only part of my spirit was linked to that tree, fool." Fire flickered along Leo's arms. "It was difficult, but I managed to connect the rest of my spirit to Louisa's."

"Get. Out." Leo snarled. He found himself slamming Louisa's/ the nymph's back into a wall. His fire increased in his anger. He had gone to hell and back (following a few obstacles), to get his chica back and no pompous, exiled wood-nymph was going to throw all his hard work down the drain.

"Temper, temper." The nymph/ Louisa smirked.

"I'm normally a chilled guy, but your one of those guys who takes it one step too far."

"And what will you do?" You can't burn me in this form and I doubt a pitiful handyman can do a great deal either."

"Lou, I know you're in there. Don't let this git use you. Fight him." The nymph's expression slackened slightly, emerald dashes forming in his raven orbs. The nymph/Louisa shook his/her/their head **(this multiple person in one body thing is confusing)**, fighting to regain control. Sea green energy sparked along Louisa's/the nymph's arms and her/his/their knees buckled. Leo caught her/him/them, noticing that he/she/they were shaking chronically. His flames died out.

"Leo…" That was Louisa's voice. Leo's hopes crept up.

"Lou, come on. You don't take shit from anyone. Kick this jerk out and come back to me." She nodded, but instantly grimaced, her eyes flaring raven again.

"No!" The nymph cried, his and Louisa's mixing voices burning with power. Leo tensed, but he remained at Louisa's side.

"Lou, think about Elsie!" The nymph hit Leo square in the stomach.

"You're ruining it!" He shouted. "GET AWAY!" Elsie started to cry. Leo trapped Louisa/the nymph in his arms and held on tightly, no matter how much they struggled.

"She'll fight you! She won't stop and she will get rid of you! She has Elsie to fight for, her nephews, her brother, all of her family! You're just another bump in the road and she will not fall to you!" The nymph howled in anger. The green power of the sea crackled around the cabin, giving the place an eerie and strong glow. Leo started to mutter prayers in Ancient Greek to as many gods as he could.

Suddenly, the nymph/Louisa crumpled in his arms. Leo quickly shifted and saw her eyes were green. But dull. Lifeless.

Leo pinched her cheek. "Lou?" Nothing. "Lou!?" He shook her, but still didn't get a response. "No no no no, you can't do this!" He held her tightly, as if hugging her would stop her from leaving. "Please don't go… I… I can't lose you again."

**And cliffy! Night folks! :D **


	101. Boosh

Leo held her tightly, feeling numb. Her head lolled on his chest, but he barely noticed. All he could hear were Elsie's cries, but he was too shocked to do anything other than hold his wife.

The green energy in the cabin took on a softer tone. Leo only noticed when a sense of calm washed over him, feeling and warmth spreading to his fingertips and toes. He blinked a couple of times, his mind sharpening to the details in the room. Elsie's cries slowly softened until she dozed off again. It was silent in the cabin except for the gentle trickle of water in the salt water fountain and the smooth relaxing sounds of waves washing up onto the shore outside.

The green light died down completely until its soft glow only surrounded Louisa. Leo allowed himself to look down at her peaceful expression- she could have been sleeping. Her hair fell over her face, as if she was hiding behind it. Leo gently tucked her thick, silky hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing over her warm and tanned skin. His heart thudded as she stirred at his brief touch. He breathed her name and she stirred again.

Completely surprising him, she inhaled sharply and her eyes shot open. The green glow around her faded away, but Leo was sure her eyes seemed greener than usual. He mumbled her name again, hope in his tone. She groaned in response, closing her eyes and curling up to him. In less than a minute, she was asleep.

Leo bit his lip, refraining himself from shouting out that his chica was OK.

His chica was better than OK.

She was alive.

**You're welcome. **


	102. Bit of Leosia fluff :P

Louisa was asleep on her bunk. Leo sat at the end, his legs crossed like a child in kindergarten. He didn't take his eyes from her, making sure she was OK. She didn't seem happy sleeping as she kept fidgeting and mumbling, but Leo didn't want to wake her up in her exhausted state.

Hammering on the door broke through the peaceful silence of the cabin. Elsie and Louisa complained at the same time, but neither woke, Louisa placing a pillow over her head. Leo smiled, getting up and moving to the door. Whoever it was outside, they seemed keen on slamming it off its hinges.

Leo yanked the door open and came face to face with the tall, muscular guy from earlier. Leo had to look up at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's Lou?" He growled.

"What'd you want with her?"

"I need to talk to her." He fixed Leo with a glare that was nowhere near as dangerous as Louisa's. "Move it, shrimp." Leo jarred the door as the guy tried to barge past him.

"Watch it, muscles. I'd quite happily burn you." The guy sneered and squared his shoulders.

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Leo said, holding his hand up and expecting the white hot flames dancing across his palm and around his fingers with interest. "Quite happily." He added. The big guy took a step back, watching the flames almost worriedly. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He challenged, his anger returning. Leo's flames danced higher. "I'm Erik Leafling." Erik mumbled quickly.

"Leo Valdez." Erik nodded, keeping a wary eye on the fire. "Now, what are you doing here again?"

"I need to talk to Lou."

"Can I take a message?" Erik glared at him. "It's either I take a message or you run off screaming with your ass on fire."

"Tell her we need to talk and that I'll be waiting at the lake."

"Right. Bye." Leo closed the door in Erik's face, sliding the lock across as an extra measure. Only the twins knew how to unlock it from the outside.

Leo returned to Louisa's bunk and took his seat at the end of the bunk. He had just gotten comfortable when Elsie mewled in her sleep. "You sure pick your timing, Bubba."

"Ahhh…" Elsie complained, her tiny hands visible above the basket and tangled in blankets.

Louisa stirred in her sleep, accidently kicking Leo in the shin.

"I've got it, chica." Leo said softly, forcing himself to get up and tend to his daughter. It took two minutes for him to actually pick her up and by that point, Elsie was very upset.

"Leo…" Louisa complained, her voice muffled from under the pillow.

"Sorry, sorry…" Leo gently rocked Elsie. He heard Louisa sigh as Elsie didn't stop crying. She probably sensed that Leo was starting to panic as well.

A hand closed around his wrist tightly and he had to free an arm to support Louisa. "Take it easy, chica." He told her.

"I'm OK. Dizzy…"

"'I'm OK' shouldn't be followed by a problem."

"Shut it." She leant heavily on him and tried to take Elsie from him.

"Wait, sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Sit." Leo said sternly. She glared at him, but her knees buckled. Leo had her fall into a seated position before she collapsed to the floor. He handed Elsie over and quickly shifted to sit behind her, offering something to lean against. Within a minute, Elsie stopped crying and started gurgling.

"Is Erik gone?"

"Uh… he said to meet him by the lake."

"Handy, I can drown him."

"Later, chica."

"Leo?"

"Mm?"

"Why am I so flamin' tired?" Leo hummed indecisively. She glared over her shoulder at him. "Leo…" She warned. Leo hastily told her what the nymph had said and done and the fight Louisa had to put up to regain control. "I helped." He said quietly, smiling. He had the feeling Louisa was rolling her eyes. "Um, you're not mad at me anymore, are you?"

"Mad at you? Why?"

"Well, about what Emmeline said… about, uh, me and, erm, Katie." She tensed.

"You 'n' Katie?" Leo quickly explained again, repeating his promise on the River Styx and mentioning the lie detector tests he and Katie had taken. "Lou, honest, I would never do that." He wrapped her in his arms.

"Where's this Emmeline thing?"

"Um… I'm not sure. She doesn't really stay in the forges."

"What Hephaestus kid stays away from forges?"

"Emmeline, apparently."

"I don't like her. I don't flippin' know her, but I don't like her."

"You've met her. But, um, I don't think you remember?"

"No, I don't."

"Percy found you strangling her."

"Sounds 'bout right. But I'm gonna do again so I've got it up here." She tapped the side of her head. Leo grinned. "Now get off. I'm gonna find Emmeline, kick her ass 'n' then drown Erik." Leo moved his arms away almost reluctantly. Louisa tried to stand up but instantly fell back down, her head spinning. Fortunately, she kept hold of Elsie.

"How about some sleep first? I'll burn Erik for you if that helps?"

"But I wanna kill him." Leo pressed his lips together, smiling.

"Fifty-fifty?" He asked.

"Ninety-ten. Final offer." Leo chuckled.

"Deal. 'Scuse me while I do my ninety percent of the job."

"Hey!" Louisa protested as Leo hurried for the door. Unfortunately for him, Louisa had a knife in her pocket. It landed in the doorframe, a mere centimetre from his face. "Ma job, Valdez, watch it." Leo stared at the knife, measuring the distance between his face and the blade with his forefinger and thumb. Louisa was watching him carefully.

"I could've lost an ear or something."

"So?"

"I could've died." She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Fine. Next time your soul decides to split into three and I have to go here, there and everywhere- including the Underworld, may I add- don't ask me for help."

"Really?" Leo hesitated.

"Yes."

"Ya don't sound too sure." Leo moved over to her and crouched in front of, folding his arms across her knees.

"Listen, Louisa, I love you to bits, but you try to _kill me_ on a _daily_ basis."

"Well what else do ya want me ta do?"

"I dunno, love me back." She pursed her lips. "What?"

"Mm… I don't know… maybe a certain somethin' called _marriage_ 'n' then another thing called _Elsie_." Leo chewed the inside of his cheek for a few seconds.

"Fair enough."

"Git." Leo half-stood, pressing his lips to hers. It felt so good to kiss her again after so long without her.

"Thank the gods you're mine again." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "Welcome back, Lou."

**I'm getting to the Leo VS Erik part, chill. **


	103. Leo VS Erik!

**Leo Valdez- (owned by Rick Riordan… unfortunately…)**

**Son of Hephaestus**

**Supreme commander of the Argo II**

**Repair boy**

**One does simply not love Leo Valdez**

**Fire King**

**The lovable one**

**The funny one**

**Louisa's punching bag (teehee)**

**Erik Leafling (owned by rrfanman)**

**Son of _**

**Grandson of _**

**Louisa's stalker (he's dead meat)**

**Powers: Well, read chapter. Find out! **

**His new challenge… Leo Valdez. **

Leo literally just stepped out of the Poseidon cabin when he was attacked.

Not by a monster, crazed daughter of Aphrodite (da ladies still loved his smokin' hot looks). Not by any other crazed demigod on Team Leo.

He was attacked, get this… He was attacked… no, no, wait for it…

He was attacked by grass.

Yes, grass! The most terrifying stuff of all time! Grass. The cow's best friend and Leo Valdez's new shoe laces.

Leo stepped easily out of the grass tangling around his ankles. This was probably some jealous satyr. That happened a lot.

Well, not a lot. But still, da ladies loved his smokin' h- you get the picture.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Leo turned casually, locking eyes with a fuming Erik Leafling ten feet away.

"What?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"Uh…" Leo said brilliantly. Erik threw his hand up and columns of earth, rock and plant shot straight up into the sky with thunderous, ear-damning racket either side of Leo. Bits of dirt fell onto Leo's head, which he quickly brushed off. The columns towered over him, teetering dangerously inwards and becoming very close to collapsing on his head. "Dude, chill." Erik growled at him and snapped his hand down. Leo dived out of the way as the columns of earth shattered and rained rock and mud down on where he had been standing. "What the _hell _is your problem?" Leo challenged, his hands and lower arms catching fire. **(Heh, catching fire. Who likes the Hunger Games?)**

"YOU ARE!" Erik threw his hands out and the grass suddenly remembered it could grow, growing at alarming rates until it was the same height as Leo. The grass blades leaned towards him and wrapped around his upper arms, legs and neck. Leo waved his fiery arms about, setting fire to the grass and freeing himself.

Leo scrambled out of the two metre circle of insanely tall grass and ended up six foot away from Erik.

"Dude, you have some serious issues."

"Oh, _I _have some issues?"

"Well, duh."

"You coming in and butting your nose in where you're not welcome." Erik growled. By then campers, satyrs and nymphs had closed a wide circle around them. Leo heard a few girls shouting 'TEAM LEO!' which boosted his confidence a bit.

"Seriously, mate, the awesome sauce of Leo Valdez is welcome every. The, uh, not so awesome Erik Leaning-"

"Leafling." Erik growled.

"Whatever. You're not so welcome. I want to kill you. Lou wants to kill you."

"LIES!" A boulder the size of a small car freed itself from the ground and hurtled towards Leo. Leo had enough time to say 'oh shit' before hitting the ground. The boulder whizzed over his head and crash landed a few feet away.

"And I'm the one with serious issues? Gods, see a mental doctor already." Another pair of boulders barrelled towards him. Leo luckily dodged the pair of them before sending a wall of searing white hot flames at Erik. Cheers went up from the watching crowds, but that only angered Erik further.

The plants around Leo went crazy and the wind suddenly seemed to scratch at his skin. It took Leo a few seconds to realise there were shards of ice in the minus-temperature blade-sharp wind. The earth shook under his feet and a wave of solid rock and mud consumed the earth and closing the distance between him and it quickly. Leo tried not to panic, summoning a fireball as big and as hot as he could get it, hotter than he had ever done before. He waited until the rocks started to fall before lobbing the fireball with all the strength he could muster at the base of the wave. It shot straight through the dirt, giving Leo a few seconds to escape.

The dirt, mud and rocks slammed into the ground with such noise, it had to be heard on Olympus.

Leo's fireball had crashed into the ground where Erik had been. Erik was still climbing to his feet from a barrel roll.

"Boosh." Leo smirked. Erik yelled in anger, sprinting towards him. Plants, rocks and ice shards gathered and formed two walls either of Erik and Leo, creating a marked path and blocking the view of everyone else. Leo waited until Erik was just out of arm's length before throwing his hands out. Fire exploded out of him in all directions, creating a fiery, white hot dome. Erik was thrown back. The spectators screamed and scrambled away.

Leo let his fire die, exhausted.

Erik was lying flat on his back, a good ten yards away, his head against the steps of the Poseidon cabin. Smoke furled from his burnt clothes and off his unusually pink skin. The grass was singed and dying in places, smoke curling thick and fast off the ground. Percy and water nymphs rushed forward, narrow waves of water manoeuvring around campers and washing thickly over the ground.

Percy stopped at Leo's side.

"That was so cool. Do it again!"

"Later, later." Leo wanted to sit down, but he wasn't done with Erik yet.

"What is going on!?" Chiron's voice boomed across the spectators and a hush fell. Chiron took in the scene, the mildly burnt and now soaked grass, a semi-conscious Erik sprawled on the floor and a Leo who looked dead on his feet. "Mr. Valdez, would you kindly explain?"

"Um… he started it…"

"Oh gods, you sound like Louisa."

"Thanks." Leo shook his head, his mind spinning as he staggered over to Erik. "Get up, you lazy ass." Leo grabbed Erik by the back of his shirt and heaved the bulk into a seated position. "I will burn you completely if you don't stay away from my wife."

"Your… _wife_?"

"Yeah. My wife. Problem?"

"No, no, no. She can't be your _wife_."

"Oh and she's the mom to my first kid too. Baby girl. Elsie. She's only a couple of months old." Erik paled. "Yeah, I think you should stay away from me and my family. Now, excuse me, I'm hungry." Leo let Erik fall to the ground. He staggered up the steps to the Poseidon cabin when the door was thrown open by Louisa. "Hey, chica. You missed it."

"No, actually. I was roastin' marshmallows out the window."


	104. Ninja skillage

"Louisa?"

"Hey, Chiron, what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Lookin' for that Emmeline cow. Ya seen her?"

"Um, Louisa, she's resting in the infirmary from you last attack."

"Valdez, explain. I need ta kill someone in their sleep."

"Keep it tidy!" Leo called after her. Chiron looked at him expectantly. "Well, funny story that…"

* * *

Emmeline stirred as the door was thrown open.

"Bloody hell, ya look like shit."

"No thanks to you." Emmeline complained.

"I'll be honest, I don't remember kickin' your ass, so guess what?" Louisa sounded way too happy about something and that couldn't be good. Emmeline squinted at her. "I'm gonna kick ya ass again." Emmeline groaned and collapsed against the pillows. "Actually, I'll wait for ya ta be all healed up. Ya won't be any fun otherwise." Emmeline heaved a sigh. "Catch ya later, bruiser." Louisa left again, bounding down the stairs.

"Lou, careful!" Leo scolded. She stopped on the sixth step up, staring at him blankly. Then she jumped the last six steps. Leo made to protest, but thought better of it, tangling his fingers in his hair as if to rip it out.

"Louisa?"

"Hello again, Chiron."

"What's this about a crazed male nymph?"

"Oh, that guy. Seriously, Chiron, I've wanted ta kill him for ages, but I ain't been allowed. Dad said he's gotta suffer in, uh, solitary confinement?" Chiron gave a nod of understanding. Leo looked at her, stunned. "Quotin' from Zeus, hence why it's fancy pancy."

"Pancy?"

"Yeah, uh, anyway, this shit happened 'n' that shit happened 'n' then _boom_!" Louisa clapped her hands together sharply making Leo jump with a start. Elsie complained from the sling on her father's back. Louisa chuckled evilly. "Where's that Erik kid?"

"Excuse me, chica, I just fried him. Do you really- and she's gone…" Chiron smiled. "Do you have any," Leo flicked his fingers as if firing magic, "stuff that can make her stop and listen?"

"I don't think so, Leo." Chiron said kindly. "Good luck."

* * *

Leo found Louisa trying to get into the Hermes cabin, flanked by the Stoll brothers. The other Hermes kids were standing outside, chatting aimlessly and looking around for people to pickpocket.

"Lou!"

"Valdez, brilliant. Burn the door down, will ya?"

"What?"

"Erik's locked himself inside." Travis smirked.

"Even we can't pick the locks." Connor added. "Unless you've got a paperclip and a paintbrush in your tool belt?" Leo sighed.

"Lou, just kick the door down."

"I would. But these gits told me there's a load of traps that trigger after a break in."

"So the thieves don't want thieves?"

"No, not really." The Stoll brothers said together.

"Right… what kind of traps?"

"Well, there's a trip wire that drops a bag of flour on their heads."

"And then there's another tripwire that has knockout darts shoot from the wall." Connor continued.

"And if that doesn't work, we've got these mini-automatons that we, uh, _borrowed_," Travis stressed the word, "from the Hephaestus cabin-"

"That explains a lot." Leo mumbled.

"Yeah, anyway, they come out of their hiding places and attack."

"Pretty cool." Leo admitted. "But we want them back."

"But they're our last line of defence!"

"Oh, ya know what?" Louisa drew her sword and stabbed the magic blade up to the hilt in the wooden door. Connor and Travis gave quiet 'eep's as alarms blared from the inside.

Louisa continued to stab the door before eventually kicking its weakened wood down. She darted into the cabin, protected from the knockout darts and automatons by a wall of sea green energy. Erik wasn't as spared. Darts nicked his skin and dotted his back while foot tall automaton warriors charged him with miniature spears and swords.

"Dwarf automaton warriors shut down!" Leo demanded. The automatons responded to his voice and froze. One had his sword raised and ready to stab Erik in the foot.

"Dwarf?" Louisa asked as Leo stopped at her side.

"Well, we were gonna use 'miniscule' but if we were talking in a hurry, 'dwarf' was faster."

"Seriously?" Leo nodded. "Take Elsie outside."

"Hey, I'm her shield. She'll be fine." Louisa glanced at him. "OK, OK, jeez."

"Stay back!" Erik demanded, catching their attention.

"Lou, look." Louisa looked at her energy shield. Ice had started to form on the surface this side of the shield. It had covered the green surface so rapidly and so thickly, the green surface turned a sharp, crystal white in seconds. Horizontal stalactites grew from the ice and kept going until Louisa slashed at them. "On second thoughts, I'll wait outside."

"Coward."

"Tired more like." Leo protested. "Gimme a minute." Louisa nodded.

She threw her hand forward. The energy wall flipped in the blink of an eye so that the icy side faced Erik. Louisa took two steps forward, her wall moving forward too and always three steps in front of her.

Erik backed up sharpish until his back was pressed against the wall. He looked terrified.

Louisa stopped as the ice spikes grazed his skin.

"What do you want?" His voice was muffled.

"Ya threw rocks at ma Valdez."

"He won though..."

"'N' ya just tried ta kill us with ice spikes."

"I'm sorry! I-I just… it was self-defence!"

"Bullshit." Erik regained control on his fear and it slowly morphed into anger.

"You don't know who I am!" He raged. The floor under her feet shook and the floorboards cracked. Grass and various other vine plants shot out of the cracks and tangled around her legs and sword arm, trying to disarm.

Louisa wrenched her arm free and hacked at the plants as they tangled around her waist. She threw out her free hand again and the wall slammed into Erik. Unfortunately the ice didn't stab him. While she had been distracted, something had happened to the ice, something caused by Erik and now the ice wasn't there. But that didn't stop the sea green energy wall striking him with such force that the whole back wall of the Hermes cabin crumbled and he was thrown outside.

"Valdez!"

"Bang." Leo said simply. The plants withered, burnt and died, falling away from imprisoning her.

"Thanks." Louisa ventured forward, sword at the ready. Erik freed himself from the cabin wall remains. He glared at her, a double-headed axe appearing in his hands from nowhere.

They met each other head on, sparks flying as the blades clashed. He had the advantage of height and immense masculine strength. She had the advantage of being shorter and a clear shot of kicking him… ah, her trademark moves. You've gotta love 'em.

While Erik collapsed to his knees, one hand on the axe, the other tending to his new injury, Louisa stepped in and kicked the axe from his hand. She placed the tip of her blade to his throat. "Ya real borin', ya know that?"

"Lou!" Leo cried in warning. She turned a second too late, a jagged ball of ice slamming into her back. It hit her with such a force, she collided with Erik and they both went sprawling.

Louisa was first on her feet. Her back hurt- she just hoped it wasn't bleeding.

"Yay, ya up." Emmeline glared at her, holding her spear in her right and a simple, round Greek shield in her left. "I can kick ya ass again."

"Bring it." Emmeline challenged.

Louisa raised her sword at the same time Erik forced himself to his feet and collected his axe.

Leo hurried, freeing himself from the sling and handing his daughter to the nearest person- Travis- and darted forward to cover his wife's back.

"Hey, 'bout time."

"Sorry. Slings are hard to undo when you're hurrying."

"Mental note… what are we on?"

"About eight hundred and something."

"OK then." Louisa faced Emmeline and Leo faced Erik. None of them moved for nearing a minute.

It was Erik who acted first, Emmeline a split second later. Leo dodged the blade and sent a torrent of fire barrelling into Erik's stomach. He had to duck the axe again as Erik staggered back, swinging the weapon wildly.

Emmeline's spear crackled with lightning and she hefted her shield. Louisa slid around the spear jab and slammed the hilt of her sword in Emmeline's shoulder. Emmeline cried out and stumbled away, Louisa following on light feet.

Louisa jabbed down, but Emmeline raised her shield in time. She dragged the lightning emerged tip across Louisa's side and the lightning crackled across her body, numbing her limbs. Louisa ignored the numbness and advanced again. She bought the hilt of her sword down on Emmeline's unprotected head and slashed the magic spear in half in one swift movement. Emmeline tried to attack her with the broken half of the spear she still held, but was too dazed by the blow to the head. In the short moment it took for her to fade into unconsciousness, Emmeline was disarmed of both the shield and the broken spear half.

Leo rolled between Erik's legs and summoned a block of pure flame and willed it to smack square in Erik's back. Erik lost his footing from the force, his axe rambling up in a diagonal slash. The sharpened blade narrowly missed Louisa's back and she must have noticed as she turned and slammed Emmeline's shield into Erik's face.

"Watch it, porky." She warned. Erik's free hand covered his face, blood seeping through his fingers. His eyes fixed on Louisa, blazing in anger. Louisa met the challenge, throwing away her shield… and her sword.

"Lou…" Leo took a step forward, but she motioned for him to stay put.

Erik took three steps forward and bought the axe blade down sharply.

Leo could have screamed. But something strange happened. Everything seemed to slow down or Louisa sped up. He wasn't sure which, but Louisa moved with such speed it was almost unbelievable.

Erik's spear was an inch from cleaving her in two when she ducked and kicked up. The axe shaft splintered and snapped in two. Louisa put her foot down, spun on it and roundhouse kicked Erik to the chest. His weight offered her more of an advantage than it did him muscle mass. She pounced, kicking off his leg and jumping up, twisting in the air and presenting him with an air bourn kick to the face. He fell heavily. Louisa landed in a crouch on his chest, her knives skimming either side of his head, dangerously close to stabbing his eyeballs out.

Erik looked up at her, fear reining clear and strong in his eyes and expression. Louisa greeted her teeth, raising a knife and bringing the hilt down on his head. Erik was out like a light.

Leo felt close to doing the same, too marvelled by what she had done in the time of… less than ten seconds. It had all happened so fast, no-one was quite sure what to do or how to process it.

The one question on their minds though- was she hiding some power unknown to demigods?


	105. Best daddy

**Story of the week:**

_**Of Apples and Discord **_**by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen**

**Read it! It's a bit long, but it is really good! :D **

To say Louisa was in trouble was like saying Hades was an angel.

"The whole wall? The _whole_ wall?! You said a _hole_ in the wall!" Leo smiled sheepishly. "My gods…" Chiron ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?" Leo explained with the help of the Hermes children while Percy appeared and took his sister away to calm down. Annabeth, Tobias and Max surveyed the destruction, Tobias picking up bits of rubble before his brother tripped on them.

"And, uh, Lou did this ninja thing and took Erik down, breaking his axe." Chiron frowned.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well, she, um, she moved really fast. I… I don't know, Chiron. She was angry, so maybe it was some Louisa thing." Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Chiron?"

"Let me talk to her. In the meantime, get this place cleaned up and arrange the repairs."

"OK." Chiron turned and picked his way carefully through the rubble.

"Unki Leo?" Leo looked down. Tobias was looking up at him. "Did Auntay Lou make big mess?"

"Yup."

"Leo, what happened?" Leo explained again. Travis appeared at some point and returned a grumbling Elsie- "She smells, mate. I don't do shitty diapers."

"Thanks for that, Travis." Leo sighed. "I better get her sorted. Can you check on Lou for me?" Annabeth smiled.

"I'll give it another ten minutes and then I'll go look for her. If her powers are unstable, it's really only Percy who can stand through it." Leo nodded in agreement. Elsie glared at him, complaining loudly and waving her arms.

"Yes, you smell. Let's get going."

Louisa turned up at the Hephaestus cabin half an hour later. She wasn't happy, but at least she wasn't throwing off unstable power of the sea.

"Chiron's amazed. You took down the whole wall and the cabin is still standing."

"Yeah, OK." Louisa collapsed on Leo's bunk, sulking. Leo sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Chin up, Lou, you kicked ass." She nodded miserably.

"Blah!" Elsie cried happily from where she lay on Leo's pillow.

"Hey, squirt." Louisa smiled half-heartedly, tickling Elsie's stomach.

"Lou?" She glanced at him to show she was listening. "Did Chiron talk to you?" She nodded. "What'd he say?" She bit the inside of her cheek before answering.

"He asked me some questions." She paused. "He asked if I've ever done somethin' that I ain't inherited from Dad." She shrugged. "How'd the hell I know?"

"Um… something that Poseidon can't do." Leo suggested. She frowned, losing herself in thought. Elsie squirmed- "Bleugh, bah, blah…" Leo smiled and tickled Elsie under the chin. Elsie fidgeted, tilting her head back to avoid her father's tickling fingers.

"In school…" Louisa started, catching Leo's attention, "I used ta do this… _thing_ that really freaked the teachers out."

"What was it?" She stared into space, clenching and unclenching her fists. Leo had worked her out of the habit of cracking her knuckles and in doing so had stopped it the habit too.

"It's… it was like…" She paused again, clenching her fists.

"Bleugh!" Elsie cried happily, kicking her legs. The barest trace of a smile appeared on Louisa's expression and she relaxed slightly.

"It freaked Jessica out too."

"Jessica knows about it?"

"She knows what I can do."

"What is it that you can do?" Louisa bit her lip, looking him in the eye. Leo's first thought was '_Uh oh, that can't be good_'. But Louisa never elaborated further. Leo's ADHD got the better of him and he retrieved some wires and a coin-sized motherboard from his tool belt. He was half-aware of Louisa watching him. "Does anyone other than Jessica know?"

"Me."

"Other than you." Leo smiled.

"Dunno."

"What about your dad?"

"Dunno."

"I'm trying to help, Lou. One worded answers aren't something I can work with." She stayed silent, holding his gaze carefully. "I'm not a mind reader either, Lou…" Leo trailed off. "Do you reckon I can make a mind reader?"

"Go for it." She encouraged half-heartedly.

"Anyway, what else did Chiron say?"

"He asked why I blew the wall up."

"What'd you say?"

"I don't like Erik. It's his fault."

"Always the innocent, Lou." Leo smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Bah!" Elsie protested. _I want a hug too! _She seemed to say. Louisa reached back and picked Elsie up. Leo slipped his project in his belt as Louisa handed Elsie over to him.

"Hey, Elsie." Elsie stuck her tongue out briefly. "Rude." Leo muttered. Elsie reached up for him. Leo instinctively moved his face out of his reach, tilting his head back slightly. Elsie didn't seem too happy about, kicking her legs. One of her kicks caught Leo in the stomach. "OK, OK. Temper, temper." Leo grumbled. Elsie reached up for him again.

"She likes you."

"For some bizarre reason."

"I'm sorry, but, uh, I'm sure ya said," She paused in thought, "_One does simply not love Leo Valdez_."

"Something like that, yeah. But It's not like I'm dad of the year, is it?"

"Ya could be." Louisa said simply. Leo held her gaze for a few short seconds before looking down at Elsie. She seemed mesmerized by the camp logo on his bright orange T-shirt, swatting at it.

With the help of Apollo and his friends, Leo had been slowly coaxed into caring for Elsie, but there was still some reluctance and worry, especially when he panicked because she wouldn't stop crying.

But if he could get past all that… life would be so much sweeter. He wouldn't need to be bribed into feeding Elsie a bottle or encouraged to do anything. He could just do it.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Elsie closing her small fingers around his thumb. Leo smiled. He put his free arm around Louisa again, hugging her to him.

"You'll have to help me."

"OK."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She nodded.

"Thank-you." He looked down at Elsie again. "I'm gonna be the best daddy I can be for you, Elsie." Elsie gurgled happily, as if she liked that idea.

**Dude! It's all mushy and bleugh… mmm…**

**Anyway- Louisa's hiding what now? GUESS! **

**And CHALLENGE for you lot! If you want, you can borrow Louisa as long as you say she's my OC and you can write your own fics involving her, like Louisa's epic adventures or something. The good ones I will post up into a new fic on my page so GET WRITING! :D **


	106. Little bit of Leosia for you lot :)

"I'm doing what now?"

"Try it, it's fun."

"No, it doesn't look fun, it looks uncomfortable."

"Percy, ya borin'."

"Left hand, green spot." Leo reached for the same one as Louisa and they ended up falling over, laughing. They were playing Twister again. Percy didn't want to get involved, content with watching his sons play with their Batman and Superman action figures, making the heroes fight with sound effects included. Superman was winning, much to Max's delight. Tobias always gave his brother the better character. Annabeth was in charge of the spinner, Elsie in a baby car seat next to her. Elsie was watching her parents curiously.

"Round three!" Leo insisted, sitting up.

"Oh gods, really?" Annabeth smiled.

"We play!" Tobias and Max said.

"Do you know how to play?"

"No."

"Right. Come here." Tobias and Max ditched Superman and Batman and went and sat with their uncle and aunt. Leo and Louisa explained the rules of Twister. Percy moved and sat next to Annabeth.

"Daddy, you play too!" Tobias insisted.

"No, no, I'm good."

"Pwease!" Max said, toddling over to his father and giving him a hug. "Pwease Daddy."

"Aw…" Leo cooed. Everyone looked at him quizzically. "What? A guy can find 'Pwease Daddy' cute."

"Oh, Leo, what has happened?" Annabeth shook her head, smiling. "Go on, Percy, don't be a killjoy."

"Only if you play."

"I'm spinning and watching Elsie."

"Lemme spin."

"Don't be a coward, Jackson!"

"Ooh, she used ya last name." Louisa smirked devilishly. "Ya ain't got a choice now, bro." Percy met his sister's smirk with a defiant glare. "Oh, I'm gettin' the look now, am I? Right…" Louisa pounced on her brother and they rolled away, trying to strangle the other.

"Twins!"

"Daddy! Auntay Lou!"

"Guys!"

"Ah!" Elsie added.

"Oh gods, they'll be the end of us." Annabeth and Leo scrambled to break up the twins. Tobias and Max watched, both torn between fascination and worry.

"Daddy!" They protested together.

Leo pulled Louisa off of Percy and Annabeth dragged Percy to his feet and away from Louisa.

"She started that one." Percy said, checking to see if his nose was bleeding. "That hurt."

"That was your fault. Ya tried to kill me!"

"You started it!"

"Round two!" Louisa pulled away from Leo suddenly. She nearly throttled Percy but Leo got between them.

"No round two. We're on round three of Twister, remember?" Louisa looked over her shoulder at the spotted mat. Tobias and Max were waiting patiently, relieved that their father and their beloved aunt had stopped fighting.

"Fine. I'll kill him later."

"Not if I kill you first."

"No kill anyone!" Tobias ordered. "Play spotty game!" He insisted.

"You just got told by a two year old." **(I actually can't work out Tobias's age in my head right now. Just go with it). **Annabeth smirked.

"Shut it, Wise-girl. Is my nose bleeding?"

"No."

"Feels like it." Percy sent another glare at his sister over Leo's shoulder. She stuck her tongue out defiantly.

* * *

"You so cheated."

"He was tryin' ta trip up me first."

"Lou, you were caught first."

"I don't care. He started it."

"Tobias and Max had fun anyway. Although, you two nearly squashed them."

"That was his fault."

"Oh, for the love of the gods! Stop it!" Leo caught his free arm around her waist, laughing. "You. Are horrible. And stubborn." He kissed her cheek.

"Let's just go with amazin'ly talented." Leo laughed again. "Hey, ya ain't swingin' Elsie, are ya?" Leo looked down at the baby car seat he carried in his other hand. Elsie was dozing off slowly.

"She's fine."

"Ya washed ya car."

"Yeah. Got bored." She looked at him weirdly. "What? Work was slow on Wednesday, my floating TV didn't really work and I didn't have any ideas for inventions. Saw the car out the window. Someone had written _Clean me_ on it." She smiled.

On the way home, Louisa sitting shotgun, they talked about stuff in general. Louisa told him how not to panic when Elsie started crying- "Put headphones in."

"Lou, I don't see that working."

"Not ta drown her cryin' out, but ta help ya relax. Music is the best."

"I thought I was the best."

"OK, I'll rephrase that. Music is the best thing ta calm down to."

"Better." Leo indicated left and nearly slammed into some idiot with his headphones in. "Don't wear headphones while crossing the road. Important lesson." Leo slammed on the car horn at the idiot who turned and stuck his finger up. Leo revved the engine and the guy hurried on. "Heh heh."

"'N' ya call me evil."

"You would've flattened him."

"Obviously." Elsie complained in the back seat. Louisa turned. She reached back and silenced Elsie by putting the tot's dummy back in her mouth. "They need ta make seats less awkward ta reach around."

"We'll work on that. Hey, home sweet home."

"Cliché."

"Shut it." Leo smiled. She smirked. "Don't do- no! Lou!" She had jerked the steering wheel to the left and nearly took out a whole line of parked cars. Leo wrestled for control and steered them away from danger. "You're insane, woman."

"Don't _woman_ me." She warned, reaching for the steering wheel again. Leo caught her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Behave, chica." With her other hand, she poked his side. Leo squirmed and she laughed triumphantly. "Elsie's in the back!" He protested, but she continued poking his side. "Lou, driving here!" She gave another evil laugh, poking his cheek instead. Leo tried to bite her finger.

"Oy!" She pressed the car horn, scaring the life out of some elderly ladies on the sidewalk. She let the horn blare for a good ten seconds before Leo risked prying her fingers from it.

"No hotdogs for a week."

"I don't like you anymore."

"No, you love me." She smiled. "Ha! You didn't deny it!"

* * *

**I know it's a little drabbley, but it's a bit of Leosia for you Leosia shippers. Thought that might cheer you up a bit after the whole 'Lou-hates-Leo's-guts' bit. **

**Anyway, if you're doing the challenge about writing your own fic with Lou in, how's it going? **

**Lou: Make it epic!**

**Me: Lou, buzz off.**

**Lou: Buzzzzzzz… fudge off.**

**Me: Fudge? **

**Lou: I'm hungry. Leo said no hotdogs.**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that… **

**Lou: Ya dead. **


	107. Beach Part 1

**OK proper chapter now. And we might find out Lou's secret power. Ten pounds/bucks/other currency if it's totally unexpected. Or if you can't do money, lots of reviews would be nice! **

**Holy Hephaestus, that line you mentioned- I will add it in here so keep an eye out ;)**

* * *

"I was there burning things left, right and centre, but _no_. The almighty Louisa couldn't be bothered to help."

"'Scuse me, _Valdez_," Leo knew he was in trouble, "I was just possessed by an evil nymph, but ya know what? I wanted ta roast marshmallows out the window. Problem?" Leo just grinned. "Hey, ain't ya supposed ta be sortin' the picnic stuff out?"

"_Di Immortales…_" She smirked. Leo dumped the rolled up beach blanket by the door and hurried to the kitchen. Of all the things he could forget, he forgot the damn food.

Louisa heard Elsie complaining from the nursery and went to see what the next problem was.

Elsie kicked her legs at the sight of her mother, tangling her small feet in the blanket.

"Hey, squirt, what's up?"

"Eh, bleugh, blah." Elsie said.

"Yeah, OK." Louisa carefully lifted the infant up. Thankfully, she didn't smell too bad, so it wasn't a shitty nappy.

* * *

Unfortunately for Louisa, the beach was teeming with people.

"Turn that frown upside down, chica."

"If I get in a fight, it's your fault."

"My fault?" Leo shook his head. "Mm-mm, you're the one with the short fuse so don't go blaming anything on me." Louisa made to retort, but Leo cut her off with a daring kiss. "Find somewhere to sit, my chica."

"Fine. But ya owe me ice-cream 'n' doughnuts." Leo smiled.

After setting up, Leo left to get Louisa's promised ice-cream and doughnuts. Elsie sat on her mother's lap, trying to figure out what the bright red plastic thing in her hands was.

"Elsie, meet bucket 'n' spade." Elsie looked from the spade to her mother and dropped the spade, lifting her arms up.

"Nice kid." Louisa mentally groaned. _Here we go_, she thought.

Looking up, she locked eyes with a tall, muscular guy in nothing but black swimming trunks. He had dark brown hair that had bleached blonde highlights in. It was a good effect; it just didn't go with his too strongly featured face. Louisa was sure he was made of bricks. His brown eyes looked as dull as the sand and remained unaffected by his twisted smirk. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." He sat down anyway.

"I'm Danny."

"Fascinatin'." Louisa mumbled. Elsie was staring at Danny as if he was from another planet.

"How old is she?"

"None of ya business." Danny frowned at her guarded tone.

"Trying to make conversation here."

"Ever thought that I don't want ta talk ta you?"

"At least gimme a chance."

"I'm sorry, but pigs in swimmin' trunks don't get chances." Louisa glanced around. There were a few men of similar build to Danny glancing over at them. "Take ya posse 'n' get the fuck away from me."

"Or what?" Danny challenged, all friendliness gone.

"Pray ya don't find out."

"Seriously? I was only gone five minutes."

"Oh thank gods. Leo, tell him." Leo sat on Louisa's other side and handed over the ice-cream and bag of doughnuts.

"She doesn't like guys like you."

"She likes scrawny little midgets." Danny sneered.

"Scrawny little midgets with nice faces instead of ones that look like they've been stuffed with bricks."

"I was thinkin' that."

"Really?" Leo asked seriously. Louisa nodded. "Wow, great minds think alike. I knew we got married for a reason." Leo looked pointedly at Danny.

"You married that little runt?"

"That little runt has a name, shitbag." Danny scowled. "Either ya been nice 'n' leave now, or I will make ya leave maself."

"Oh, yeah right."

"She will." Leo said, scratching his chin. "She broke a wall the other day 'cos she was pissed at someone. Well, two someone's. And they both got their asses kicked big time."

Danny got to his feet, waving his hand in a 'come here' motion. The three blokes Louisa had noticed earlier suddenly got up and made their way over.

"Here we go." Louisa muttered, resting her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Eat your ice-cream before it melts, chica." Louisa put a small dollop of ice-cream on her finger and fed it to Elsie. Elsie screwed her face up and complained about the coldness of the food. "Lou, you're mean."

"She liked it." Louisa fed Elsie another bit of ice-cream. She glanced up. "Still here?"

"We're not going until you come with us." _Dad, who are these people? Where'd they come from? _

_Well… _Poseidon didn't answer.

_Dad, seriously, everywhere I go, there's a bunch of guys that come over' n' try cheesy pick-up lines. Can't I just go ta the bloody beach 'n' not have ta worry about pig-headed jerks like this lot? _

_Get rid of them, Louisa. I'll talk to Aphrodite._

_Thanks Dad. _

Louisa passed Elsie to Leo and got up. Leo's eyes were stricken, but he relaxed as Louisa smirked at him. She faced the Danny and his friends. Danny looked really smug.

"I ain't goin' with ya."

"Then why'd you get up?" One of Danny's friends asked. Louisa spread her arms to the side. Everything froze around them, as if someone had pressed pause. Leo looked round, holding the ice-cream steady while Elsie attacked it. The beach had gone completely silent.

"Lou?"

"Mm?"

"What'd you do?"

"I'll explain in a minute. I've gotta sort these guys out first." Louisa managed to move Danny on her own so that he was facing the friend to his right.

"Wait, let me help."

"No, watch Elsie. I got this."

"Lou-" She glanced over her shoulder. The gleam in her eyes told Leo he had no idea what she was planning. Instead, he stayed quiet and watched as Louisa shifted Danny and his friends. Danny ended up having his arms around his friend a bit too… gay-like. Not that Leo had anything against gays, he just thought it was awkward to see. "Lou, you're a caution."

"Yup. Oh, my gods, check out the timin'!" Louisa pointed. Leo looked and cracked up laughing.

Very conveniently, a seagull had landed five feet away and was mid-taking a dump.

"Oh no! Lou, you're not go- oh gods!" Leo dissolved into a fit of silent laughter. Louisa carefully lifted the seagull up and carried it over to another of Danny's friends. She carefully balanced it on his head before victimizing the final of Danny's friends. The resulting pose was the fourth bloke had a finger up his nose, a crab on his foot and a bottle of sun-cream emptied over his front.

Leo looked at Louisa's handiwork. "Doughnut?" He offered. She sat down next to him. The doughnuts were still warm and she helped herself to them. "Where did you get the gay idea from?"

"Gay idea?"

"You know what I mean." Leo waved at Danny and his friend. "That's a bit too gay and intimate for a public beach." Leo looked at her quizzically. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nope. They're just the 'straight crew'," She marked quotations in the air, "'N' I thought it'd be great ta make it seem that they swing the other way." Leo smirked. "Did we bring the camera?" Leo nodded, reaching back for the rucksack they had bought with them. Louisa rummaged about in until she found the digital camera. She got up again and took pictures of the four men, walking around them to get pictures from every angle.

"Facebook." She decided triumphantly.

"You're a piece of work, Lou."

"I'm a _masterpiece_ of work, Leo, get it right."

"Very sorry." Leo looked at Elsie who was now covered in ice-cream. "Mucky madam." He wiped her face on a towel they already had out.

Louisa polished off her doughnut and then spread her hands. Sound rushed back to them. She leant against Leo, suddenly tired.

It was hilarious. The seagull crapped on the guy's head with a great dolloping _splat_. He waved his arms wildly, yelling in disgust and the seagull took flight in panic. The fourth guy removed his finger from his nose as the crab pinched his toes sharply. He resulted in hopping about, holding his hurting foot and cursing the crab and its mother. Danny and his other friend were a bit too close for comfort and ended up shoving away from each other. Leo stuck his foot out and Danny tripped, landing heavily on his backside. Danny's friend was backing up quickly. Louisa summoned a wave and he slipped, splashing down into the surf.

"Oh, I love bein' me."


	108. Explanation

**Explanation time! And a new demigod, courtesy of Idizzle22!**

**And vivi-rose, poor you! Having to tidy. Why no laptop? Update when you can, bud, I'll be looking for that chapter! :D **

* * *

"So, why do you control time?"

"Uh… well… nearin' ma sixteenth birthday, I had these dreams a lot 'bout some really big 'n' dark pit that I later worked out as Tartarus. There were some other dreams 'bout Luke's ship, whatever it's called. Some weird guy was talkin' ta me but I couldn't see him." Leo frowned slightly. "Any, woke up 'n'… I dunno, I felt different, I guess."

"Different how, Lou?"

"I didn't know at first, but I was muckin' 'bout with Blurr-"

"Blurr?"

"Epic cool science teacher. I was supposed ta be in some after school detention thing but we ended up havin' a laugh. Anyway, he started talkin' 'bout some kids I got in a fight with 'n' I got a bit pissed off. That's when it first happened- everythin' just froze."

"What? Like just then?" Louisa nodded.

"It lasted 'bout ten minutes, I dunno. The clock was frozen too. Blurr didn't seem to notice either so I didn't say anythin'."

"Excuse me?" Leo and Louisa looked round. A young woman stood over them, her brown eyes kind and curious. She looked about sixteen or seventeen with her waist-length, straight brown hair tied up in French plait. Her slim and tanned five foot one frame was clothed in jeans and a sleeveless, emerald green T-shirt.

"Hey." Leo gave a friendly smiley. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Bella. Uh," She looked around nervously. "Are you two demigods?" She asked quietly.

"No, we're Narnians."

"Lou…" Leo warned. Louisa smiled sweetly. "Yeah, we're demigods." Bella looked relieved.

"Great. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Leo and Louisa shared a look.

"OK. But any funny business 'n' I'll kick ya ass." Bella nodded and took a seat.

"I, um, overheard you. And I couldn't help but think that controlling time… well, that's… ancient magic, uh… what are your names?"

"I'm Leo and this is Louisa. Keep sharp, valuable and hot things away from her." Bella smiled weakly.

"OK." Bella looked at Louisa. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon. Or Neptune." Bella looked bewildered. "I don't get it either, but somehow I'm half Greek 'n' half Roman." Louisa smirked. "I'm amazin' like that."

"So… that'll make your granddad…" Bella trailed off. "Um, the Titan Lord." Louisa thought about it for a few seconds.

"Ew." She finally said. "Who would want ta be related ta that thing?"

"Lou! Lord of the Titans, remember?"

"Oh, fiddlesticks. Silly me." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Those dreams you had… was he talking to you?" Bella asked.

"Dunno. Might have been. Might not have been."

"You really don't care, do you?"

"If ya care too much then ya life's gonna be miserable."

"Lou-"

"Not bein' mean or anythin', but life is less complicated with less ta worry about." Leo hummed indecisively. "Anyway, carry on."

"It was most likely him talking to you and showing you those dreams. And you said something about your sixteenth birthday, right?" Louisa nodded. "Well, there was a prophecy about a child of the Big Three gods, like you. It was their destiny to save or destroy Olympus upon their sixteenth birthday, something about a choice."

"Oh, I know 'bout that one. I was chillaxin' in England, but if I'd known 'bout a war, I'd have been there." Louisa thought for a few seconds. "Percy said he handed over a knife 'n' it was that choice that saved Olympus from total destruction." Leo nodded. "I miss all the fun, seriously."

"As I was saying, he must have been trying to coax you back to the city and use you as the child of the prophecy instead of this Percy guy. What did he say?"

"Uh… somethin' cliché 'n' along the lines of 'come to the dark side, we have cookies'." They both stared at her strangely. "OK, not those words exactly, but ya know what I mean."

"Did he offer you power?" Louisa nodded.

"I would have preferred cookies." She mumbled. Bella studied her curiously, before picking up a handful of sand.

"Freeze this." She said, letting the sand tumble to the ground. Louisa snapped her fingers and the sand stopped moving completely, frozen in time from falling from Bella's hand. A few seconds passed and Louisa snapped her fingers again. The sand finished falling. "Your relation to the gods reaches back further through power unlocked inside of you by the Titan Lord himself."

"Have ya ever thought 'bout bein' one of those ghost hunter people?"

"Lou!" Leo protested.

"She says everythin' so seriously though. I reckon she can get on that ghost hunter team easily."

"Louisa, this is serious."

"Very serious indeed, Louisa." The demigods looked round.

Zeus did not look happy.


	109. Trial

Zeus had the courtesy to magically change the Valdezs into street clothes. Standing in front of twelve full-sized gods in your swimwear wasn't top of Leo's to-do list.

But after that Zeus wasn't so nice.

Louisa looked around at the gods. Hermes was on his phone, caduceus leaning against his legs. Martha and George squirmed and the god looked up. He nodded at them before returning to his phone. Hephaestus was watching Leo carefully, dismantling and reconstructing an automaton pigeon. Leo tried for a 'hello' smile, but that only made his father look down at his work. Demeter was making a seed grow into a small wheat plant in her hand before it shrunk back into a seed and repeated the process. Apollo was air-guitar-ing to the music on his headphones while Artemis frowned disapprovingly. Dionysus was flicking through a wine magazine, a Diet Coke balanced on the arm of his throne. Ares was sharpening a knife with a knife, glaring at them as if they were his next meal. Athena sat high and regal in her throne, studying the demigods intently. Louisa wasn't sure if the goddess was on her side or not- that look could mean anything from death to a simple cheeseburger outing. Hera was watching them almost snootily; a giant peacock nestled in her lap. In proportion, the peacock was about the same size for her as it would have been to them should it have been a normal peacock. Zeus was practically had lightning bolts sparking from his eyes in anger, glowering at Louisa. Louisa looked at her father, who gave an encouraging nod, but his eyes were unsettled, like the sea before a storm.

Aphrodite was the only one who looked pleased to see them, her eyes shining with happy tears as she looked from Leo to Louisa to Elsie and back again. Louisa tried to ignore but Aphrodite kept waving wildly and catching the ADHD part of Louisa's brain's attention.

Louisa shook her head and looked at her father again.

Poseidon looked at Zeus.

"Brother, is this meeting really necessary?"

"You do know what occurred with the mortals on the beach, do you not?" Zeus snapped.

"Well, yes, but this is Louisa. She will not betray even if her life depended on it." Louisa and Leo gave nods of agreement.

"She possesses the power of our banished father!" Zeus argued. "That has the possibility of enticing him into another return!" He fixed Louisa with a stormy glare. Louisa returned it defiantly, which did not improve the matter. Leo nudged her and gave a warning look, silently saying _'Are you __**insane**_?' Louisa gave a small smirk. Leo looked sympathetic, resulting in Louisa sharply elbowing his ribs.

"Louisa," Athena stated, "How did you acquire the Titan Lord's powers?"

"Um… well, up until ma sixteenth birthday, I had loads of dreams 'n' stuff." Louisa explained, including what Bella had told her about Kronos looking for another Big Three child with the same birthday as his downfall as a desperate attempt to win. "Then Bella said somethin' 'bout ma… godly… what was it again?"

"Y-y-your heritage of the gods extends further back to the Titan Lord himself and… and he kind of unlocked or gave you his powers."

"Unlocked?" Athena frowned. "What is your name, child?"

"B-Bella, ma'am."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"Um…" A warm glow erupted over Bella's head- a hologram of two old fashioned fiery torches crossed floating above her head. It faded after a few seconds. Bella looked stunned.

"That's Hecate, right?" Louisa mumbled to Leo.

"Yes, Louisa, it is." Athena replied.

"Godly radar hearin'."

"Bella, back to the topic at hand- what do you mean by 'unlocked'?"

"Well… um, her granddad would be the Titan Lord, right?"

"Yes, but the godly side of a demigod's family does not count as gods do not have DNA and nor do Titans."

"OK… but what if he had infected her anyway-"

"Infected? You what? Am I part of a zombie apocalypse?"

"Lou…" Leo warned.

"What? Just sayin'."

"OK, I'll rephrase that," Bella shot Louisa a 'don't interrupt' look, "Could he have influenced her into gaining his powers through more than just what he can do? Like, his influence was stronger via a relation."

"You make a valid point, daughter of Hecate," Hera said, "But what proof do you have?" Bella fidgeted nervously.

"I-I d-don't really, Lady Hera. It was just a theory."

"A very wise theory, nonetheless." Athena commented. Bella blushed.

"I do not care how she obtained those wretched powers!" Zeus thundered. "All I want to clear up is can she be trusted?" He pointed accusingly at Louisa. "I do not want the gods to fall because of this!"

"Ya want fries with that?"

"Louisa, we talked about what to say and not to say, remember?" Poseidon said kindly, but his eyes were stern.

"Sorry." Louisa muttered, her tone lacking any trace of apology. "Shouldn't want so much though…" Zeus didn't seem to hear her, already raging again.

"These new abilities can encourage our downfall and that is something we are strongly against."

"No duh." Ares said, voicing Louisa's own thoughts. Zeus threw him a glare of pure, electrifying anger. Ares slouched in his seat slightly, remaining silent.

"I vote her destruction." Zeus stated firmly. Poseidon bristled.

"_My daughter_," He stressed, "_Can_ be trusted. I will not have her destroyed in my presence."

"Ya might wanna sit down," Louisa mumbled to Leo and Bella, "These arguments go on for ages."

"Sitting down would be disrespectful and somewhat cowardly in their eyes." Bella retorted.

"Don't blame me if ya legs get tired."

"Why aren't you sitting down then?"

"'Cos I'm on trial, remember? I sit down 'n' Lord Sparky will blast me ta bits 'n' maybe you two as well, by accident 'n' I don't want that."

"Nice to know you care." Leo said.

"Bein' sarcastic, Valdez?"

"I wasn't that time, actually."

"Huh."

"Louisa!" Zeus raged. They all looked back at the king of gods. "Your father has decided to vouch for you." Louisa shot her father a grateful look. He nodded, his eyes kind but his anger still stirring in them. "Should you turn against the gods and use your Titan-given powers; the consequences will be beyond severe."

"I still think we should vote." Ares grumbled. Poseidon slammed the butt of his trident to the marble ground.

"There will be no such thing."

"Oh, shut it, Barnacle Breath. I'm not the only one that wants to vote, right Demeter?"

"Barnacle Breath?" Louisa repeated quietly. "Oy, piggy! Take that back!"

"You gonna make me?" Ares snarled.

"Louisa, stand down." Poseidon warned.

"No, let her fight." Ares snapped, drawing his sword. Louisa reached for her watch, but Leo closed his fingers around it.

"Leo!"

"I'm not gonna let you fight Ares."

"Buzzkill!" She protested, trying to uncover her watch. Leo tightened his grip stubbornly. "Leo, let go!"

"Louisa, I can deal with name-calling. You do not need to make the problem bigger." Poseidon assured. Louisa didn't look too happy, glaring at Ares. He levelled his sword at her, still in godly form. Bella backed up and Leo held Elsie closer to him. Louisa remained unfazed. "Ares, put the toy down before it goes somewhere unpleasant." Poseidon ordered. Ares glowered at Louisa, his eyes burning fiercely. "_Now_, Ares."

"Ares, lower the sword, hon." Aphrodite pleaded. Hephaestus scowled at the affection towards Ares in his wife's tone, but said nothing. Leo felt bad for his dad- he had the prettiest goddess as his wife and she didn't treat him with the respect Hephaestus deserved.

Ares seemed to falter under Aphrodite's charmspeak, sheathed his sword and sat down.

"Thank-you, Aphrodite." Poseidon said curtly.

"Now for the votes." Zeus grumbled. Poseidon's temper flared again.

"We are not voting!"

"You do not have much choice, brother." Zeus replied flatly. Poseidon's grip tightened momentarily on his trident, but he said nothing, glaring at Zeus. "All voting for the demigod's destruction, raise your hands."

Ares, Zeus, Demeter and Hera raised their hands. Leo tried not to laugh in relief- Zeus looked, if possible, even more pissed off.

"Lord Zeus, Father," Athena said, "We all know Louisa can be trusted, even if I do not entirely like the sea spawn-"

"Hey!" Athena sent Louisa a 'shut up before I change my mind' look.

"But could it not be possible either to remove the Titan Lord's powers or at least use them to our advantage?"

"'N' that's why she's the brains of the family."

"Only the Titan Lord can remove those powers…" Zeus grumbled. "And how do you expect to use them to our advantage?"

"With a replica of the Titan Lord's powers, we may be able to discover his weaknesses."

"Easy- throw a blue plastic hairbrush at him."

"Lou, shut up!" Leo said, trying not to smile. Louisa pulled a face at him and smiled. Leo returned it.

Athena sighed.

"Father, think again, please. Should the Titan Lord rise again, in another form besides this girl," Athena added quickly at Zeus' obvious signs of protest, "Having studied his powers, we may be able to conduct a… a repellent of sorts and use his weaknesses against him."

Zeus contemplated the idea, fuming. He glowered at his niece in thought and fury. Louisa smiled back.

"I still think we should save ourselves a whole lot of trouble and destroy the kid." Ares grunted. Poseidon cleared his throat pointedly. Ares glared at him, but said nothing.

"You'll be tearing up Leosia if you did that!" Aphrodite protested.

"Leosia?" Leo and Louisa said together.

"Oh, my nickname for you two! I've got Percabeth, Frazel and-"

"Aphrodite, please not now." Athena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. This was _not_ a conversation she wanted. "Father, please. Poseidon has vouched for her and the majority of the vote was against destroying her. The advantages of understanding the Titan Lord's weaknesses outweigh the possible, yet highly unlikely betrayal of Louisa of us gods."

"For once, I agree with Athena." Louisa stared at her father.

"Ok, who are ya 'n' what have ya done with ma dad?" Poseidon smiled weakly.

Zeus studied Louisa. Leo looked at his father. Hephaestus watched him for a few, lingering seconds.

"I also agree with Athena. Knowing the weakness can help me create various automatons to defend Olympus." Zeus looked at Hephaestus, frowning slightly. "I'm sure my children will be happy to help."

"And I and my children can design and construct various supports and defences for the Olympus grounds, should the need for them arise." Athena added.

"I can plan different strategies to battle the Titan Lord. My brats- I mean, kids would be happy to learn and use them." Ares offered. Athena glared at him. "Athena can help to, being the war strategist and whatnot." Athena gave a curt nod.

"I could write some rock on music for the battle!" Artemis cleared her throat. "Oh, that's if there is one." Apollo added, smiling sheepishly.

"Apollo, please," Demeter said. "We have suffered under your haikus long enough. Please no more music." Apollo summoned a guitar and played a few chords that would have suited well with a battle scene. Demeter sighed. "I love talking to thin air."

"Welcome to my world." Artemis mumbled. Apollo continued strumming on the chords. It was such an awesome tune, Leo wanted to know how to play guitar. "Lord Zeus, the Hunters will be prepped for battle as well. Any weaknesses of the Titan Lord's will be drilled into their heads." Zeus made to answer, but Artemis wasn't finished. "The Titan Lord will presumably round up as many allies as possible. If he were to fall, so would they."

"Alright, enough!" Zeus exclaimed, raising his hands. Silence fell on the throne room. Everyone- god and demigod, even Elsie- was watching him expectantly. "We will not destroy Louisa, but if there is any form of you using your Titan-given powers-"

"Which I don't like, may I add." Zeus glared at her for interrupting.

"You will be destroyed. For the time being, to keep peace amongst the gods," Zeus glared round at the Olympians, probably silently cursing them all for making him do this. "You will be allowed to live."

"Thanks."

"The council has been bought to a conclusion. You may go."

"Finally!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"You had no part in the meeting, Dionysus." Zeus said. "We need to talk."

"Oh… right…" The demigods averted their eyes while the various gods started to glow and disappeared.

"Louisa?" Louisa looked round. Poseidon was in his usual mortal attire and mortal sized.

"Hey, Dad."

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Louisa nodded.

"We'll wait outside." Leo told her, squeezing her hand in relief.

"Thanks." Leo took Elsie and led Bella outside. The door closed with an echoing slam behind them.

"Louisa, promise me you will not use these powers to your advantage against the gods."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't ever turn on you guys usin' these time power thingies." Thunder boomed. Poseidon looked relieved. "Did you doubt me, Dad?"

"I've had children turn away from me before. It is not a nice feeling, Louisa."

"Well, you've got me 'n' Percy 'n' we're just so lovable." She paused. "Me more than him, obviously." Poseidon smiled. "Thanks for vouchin' for me, Dad."

"It is the least I could do."

"I've never seen you angry in a meetin' before. It's pretty cool. 'N' the way ya told Ares ta put his sword away- _Put the toy down before it goes somewhere unpleasant_. Brilliant." Poseidon chuckled.

"You will not change."

"Change? Why would ya want this amazingness ta change?" Louisa gestured at herself.

"Maybe a little bit less of the amazingness, OK, Louisa? We all know how, uh, what did Leo say?" Poseidon thought for a few seconds. "Ah, awesome sauce. We all know how awesome sauce you are." Louisa laughed.

"I love it when gods use our sayin's." Poseidon smiled.

"I believe you were having a day at the beach."

"Yeah, we were. I need ice-cream 'n' doughnuts 'n' lots of sugar." Poseidon followed her outside and used his godly powers to transport the demigods and Elsie back to the beach.

**Ah, I'm so lovely- just over six pages. And as I'm so lovely, please review! :D **


	110. Birthday planning

The Poseidon twins' birthday was a week away. Leo wanted to do something special for Louisa and ended up teaming up with Annabeth. They kept the twins distracted with small jobs, baby-sitting and tasks at the two camps while organizing… hey, those are spoilers!

Leo looked up from his laptop as Louisa walked in. It had been a hot August, resulting in Louisa actually wearing shorts for once. Not those silly shorts that barely covered the bum (not that Leo wouldn't mind, he just liked keeping his head on his body), but she wore black soccer shorts that were slightly baggy and finished above the knee. Her white soccer shirt had 'Valdez' on the back and her ponytail was tucked through her St. Louis Cardinal's 'snapback' baseball cap.

"Hey, Lou." Leo smiled, closing the laptop. "How was Camp Jupiter?"

"Well, I didn't put Octavian's head in the pit, so I guess it was OK." Louisa kicked her trainers off. "How's Elsie?"

"Slept since you left." Louisa collapsed on the chair next to him. "Tired?"

"Hungry."

"What'd you want?"

"Food…"

"You sound like Grover." She smiled. Leo got up, placing his laptop on the coffee table. He was careful to change his password once a week. He had been trying to find something for Louisa's birthday present, but she wouldn't exactly appreciate jewellery or a new phone. Leo remembered the tragic fate of her last phone- she and Percy were playing 'catch' with it, but Louisa, being Louisa, yelled 'WAR!' and hurled her phone at her brother. Percy ducked and the poor phone shattered against the wall.

Louisa joined him a few minutes into his cooking of spaghetti bolognese. "You look like you need a hug." He smiled, turning and holding his arms out. Louisa stepped into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "What'd you want for your birthday?"

"Dunno."

"You're helpful."

* * *

The next day, Leo and Annabeth met up at Leo's favourite coffee shop in the mall to discuss birthday plans.

"I don't know what to get Percy either." Annabeth admitted. "He's so flaming awkward- he just says 'something blue'."

"Well, that's better than what Lou says- 'Dunno', 'dunno', 'dunno'. Really frustrating." Annabeth smiled. Leo returned it, mixing the three spoons of sugar into his otherwise strong coffee. He was timing how long he could go without touching the chocolate cake he had treated himself to. So far, it was one minute and temptation was already getting the better of him. Annabeth had a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin.

"If you were one of the twins, what would you want or do for you birthday?"

"Wreak havoc on every known city in the world."

"Other than that." She smiled, sipping her steaming hot chocolate.

"Flood every known city in the world." Annabeth sighed.

"Why are they so destructive?"

"Poseidon. That's all I have to say." She smiled again.

They sat in a thoughtful silence. Annabeth ate her muffin while Leo relented and ruthlessly attacked his chocolate cake with his fork. He had suffered for three minutes. He deserved food.

"Wait…" Annabeth said suddenly, catching Leo off guard. He had literally just loaded another forkful of rich chocolate cake into his mouth and now looked like he was eating the fork too. She smirked. Leo lowered his fork and mimed jabbing her with it. "Leo, behave." Leo set his fork down.

"Speak, oh wise one." She wasn't sure whether to smack him or smile, so she settled with a mild glare.

"I was thinking that we planned the twins' birthday so that they do a series of events they like and have a surprise party in the evening."

"And that's why you're the brains of the operation." Leo finished up his chocolate cake. "What events?"

"I don't know - whatever sparks their interest."

"Uh…" Leo thought for a few seconds, trying to think of something that won't result in him getting his ass kicked big time by the twins. "Mmm…" Annabeth was thinking as well, drawing on the table with her finger as if tracing a battle plan.

"Paintballing."

"Off-road Segway-ing." She looked at him sceptically. "It looks fun."

"OK. Uh, go-karts, the proper ones, not the kiddy ones."

"Oh, Percy will want to go on the kiddy ones."

"Lou will definitely, Percy will probably go on them with Tobias or Max."

"Surfing?"

"Could do." Annabeth pursed her lips in thought. "It's going to be a very busy day, I can tell. We might have to get them up early."

"Well, in that case, I better make Lou breakfast in bed." Annabeth grinned. "I've never known someone to hate early mornings so much."

"We could get them new surfboards with their names on, but written in some sort of graffiti, really cool and different font."

"Like it." Leo checked his watch. "I've got a fix-it appointment in an hour. Better get going or I'll never get there in time."

"Alright. Same time tomorrow?"

"Day after, I'm working all day tomorrow."

"Poor you." Annabeth smirked.

"Well, Miss-Lazy-Ass, I don't work from home."

"I work from home and look after two kids. Think again, fire boy."

"Fire _King_, Smartass. Get it right."


	111. Don't leave Poseidon twins on their own

"Leo! We needed those!" The leaflets for paintballing and laser tag crumbled to ashes in Leo's hands.

"Sorry! I can't read it!" Annabeth sighed.

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days."

"I have back-up."

"Yeah?"

"Lou." Leo smirked. Annabeth faltered. Louisa wasn't someone to be enemies with- she had heard from Louisa's mortal friends the humiliation she repeatedly put various bullies through at school.

"OK, but you better get that information back somehow." Leo grabbed his ever trusty laptop and booted it up quickly.

"Gimme a sec." He had programmed the computer to have all text in Ancient Greek, making it easier to read and less likely to explode from his fiery hands.

Annabeth was trying to think of something Tobias and Max could do as a treat to their father on his birthday. It wasn't easy as they were so young and she didn't want them hurting themselves. She glanced at her sons, who sat on the sofa in Leo's apartment, making Hulk and Spiderman have the ultimate showdown.

"Boys?" They glanced round; Max's Hulk very near to smashing Tobias's Spiderman's skull in. "How would you like to dress up as a superhero for Daddy's and Aunty Lou's birthday?" Their young faces lit up in excitement.

"Can I be Batman?" Tobias asked. Leo grinned approvingly. Annabeth noticed.

"Leo, not a word." Max held up Spiderman.

"Ah!" He insisted.

"Are you sure, you two?" They nodded eagerly. "Alright then. Leo, see if you can find a Batman and Spiderman costume."

"Magic word?"

"Please?"

"Abra-ca-doodles."

"That not it!" Tobias laughed.

"Is now, Squirtface." Annabeth glared at him. "I said Tobias." She continued to glare at him. "Very sorry." Leo said quietly, returning to his work on the laptop. "Won't happen again." Tobias and Max snickered. Annabeth returned to the rough sketch of the giant card she was designing for the twins. She was getting as many photos of them from the age of sixteen- when they were reunited- and onwards. One was of Louisa and Percy having a major Nerf gun war on their eighteenth birthday and another was taken just as Percy's water bomb hit Louisa between the shoulders, water exploding everywhere. There were plenty of the twins, most of them taken when the two were at war with each other.

They heard the tell-tale key in the lock and laughter outside.

"Daddy!" Tobias and Max scrambled to the door. Annabeth hurriedly packed up while Leo closed his laptop and went to distract Percy and Louisa.

"Hey, guys, have fun?"

"You should have been there, Leo. Lou got annoyed with some jerk at the mall and tipped his friend's milkshake over his head."

"Lou?" Louisa shrugged.

"He started it."

"That's always your excuse." Leo smiled.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"And completely not the fact that you like picking fights with people?" Percy challenged cheekily.

"I'm either very lovable or very challengin' ta people."

"I'd go with very challenging." Percy said. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Hi!" Annabeth smiled, appearing at Leo's side. Percy had just picked up his sons and held them in each arm.

"Wise-girl, hey!"

"What's this about a milkshake?" Percy and Louisa shared a look.

"If ya let us in 'n' make us lunch…"

"We'll tell you."

"You just had lunch."

"We tried to but _someone_," Percy nudged his sister sharply, keeping his eyes on Annabeth, "got us kicked out, didn't they, _Lou_?" He glared pointedly at her.

"Sorry the owner couldn't handle my sheer awesomeness." She mumbled. Percy rolled his eyes. Louisa made to hit him, but caught Max smiling at her and stopped. "I'll get ya later, bro." Percy stuck his tongue out cheekily.

* * *

"And then he said something along the lines of 'come on then you smug ass little bitch. What are you gonna do?'" Tobias and Max giggled at their father's imitation of the 'big, fat, balding ugly guy' at the café.

"I wanted ta smash his face in, but someone was bein' the responsible big brother 'n' didn't let me." Louisa kicked Percy under the table. Percy kicked her back.

"Stop kicking each other under the table." Annabeth ordered. Percy and Louisa glanced at each other.

"She has X-ray vision." They said together.

"No, Percy's leg moved. Simple." Leo smirked from where he was cooking lunch- homemade chicken soup with added vegetables. Not normally one Leo's menu, but he was too lazy to do anything else. "Anyway, you got up and poured milkshake on him?"

"Well, after his beefy friend got in the way." Percy interjected. "I didn't know plastic trays could break into so many pieces." Louisa smirked. "She tipped over their table and grabbed drinks from their hands, throwing it in their faces and tipping it on the ugly guy's head. They were all ready to pummel her, but I got involved and pulled her back. We got kicked out."

"Lou, can't you make friends for once?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Lou, you have nearly everyone at the two camps, us here, Mikey, Dylan and Connor and family."

"Great." Louisa said, tipping her empty glass upside.

"So grateful." Annabeth sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Catchin' a spider." Annabeth got up quickly and backed away from the table sharpish.

"W-w-where's t-t-the s-s-sp-spider?" Percy glanced around.

"Lou, there aren't any spiders." He glared at her. "Say sorry."

"No."

"Cow." Louisa punched his arm. Percy retaliated by bopping her on the head. He got up to comfort Annabeth.

"Daddy, there no spider?"

"No. Aunty Lou's just being mean." Tobias and Max looked relieved.


	112. Paintballing Part 1

**I'm not too sure on the rules of paintballing, so I'm doing it my way. **

Paintballing with the Poseidon twins _hurt_. It was them versus Annabeth, Leo, Jessica, Sally and Paul. Uneven numbers, yeah, but Percy and Louisa were no-where to be found. Annabeth, Jessica and Sally were trekking through the forest, carefully studying their surroundings. There was nothing one second and then... _SPLAT! _Followed by cries of pain and shock. They would be splattered with either blue paint (Percy) or most likely red (Louisa).

Louisa seemed to be hiding in the trees, something she was familiar with after four years in the wild. Percy was… somewhere.

Leo stepped on a twig and cursed under his breath. He and Paul didn't move, looking around the clearing. There was no tell-tale sign of the Poseidon twins. He heard shouts in the distance and recognised Annabeth's challenging tone. He looked at Paul who grinned excitedly. Paul had been partnered with a demigod- something he was still getting used to. All the gods, demigods and everything to go with it, he was still learning about. Whenever this was mentioned, his face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Need some help?" Leo and Paul looked round.

"No way…" Leo grinned. Poseidon stood there, kitted out in camouflage and paintballing gear like them. "Oh gods, this is brilliant." Poseidon grinned, his eyes shining behind the paintball mask. He hefted his paintball gun. "They're this way." He marched forward. Leo and Paul scrambled to follow.

After three minutes of walking through the forest, they found the other half to their group. The women seemed shocked to see that they had a god on their side.

Louisa nudged her brother and pointed at their father.

That was so not fair.

They aimed at him and fired simultaneously. Poseidon's left arm was splattered with red and blue paint. He turned instantly and fired up at them. Louisa knocked her brother down and hung from the branch. Percy hung from the one below, pulling himself up.

"This is war." He said.

"It so is." Louisa agreed.

"But we need to back up a bit to figure out how to take Dad down."

"Ya mean run away."

"No, not run away. Just, uh, strategically retreat."

"Coward." Percy readied himself and jumped to a thick branch on the neighbouring tree.

"Bye Lou."

"Git!" Louisa had no choice but to follow him.

Poseidon scanned the trees around them.

"They've moved away. But they'll be back." Poseidon warned. As if to prove a point, a trio of red paintballs dotted the ground at his feet.

"Which way are they going?" Annabeth asked. Poseidon pointed.

"That way. Towards water, no doubt." Poseidon shook his head, smiling behind the mask.

Louisa removed her helmet.

"Bloody hell, fresh air." Percy grinned at her, removing his own helmet. They had found a clearing on top of a fairly steep hill. Not everyone on the other team had the stamina to climb and they couldn't expect any sneak attacks as the southern and western sides of the hill were ringed with a deep, steep and wide trench. It was muddy as well, which indicated recent water running through or recent rain.

They relaxed on the hill for a short while before Louisa's skin got a warning burning feeling. "Masks on." She said, securing her mask and snatching up her gun. She got to her feet as Percy reached for his gun.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, watching for 'enemies' appearing to the east and north.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked as the silence dragged out.

"Yeah." Louisa fixed her eyes on a rustling bush at the bottom of the hill.

Annabeth and Jessica ran out, raising their guns. Louisa and Percy turned to shoot them, but a purple paintball slammed into his shoulder. Percy turned back and fired back at Leo and Sally.

"Where's Dad?!" Percy called over his shoulder.

"Probably sneakin' around with Paul!" Louisa risked a glance over her shoulder. She could see nothing beyond or near the trench. She returned to firing at Jessica and Annabeth. They had slowed into a steady walk, firing frequently at them. Louisa grew tired and charged them.

"Lou!" Percy called.

Almost out of nowhere, Paul appeared and fired at Percy's unprotected back. Poseidon chased Louisa who chased Annabeth and Jessica back down the hill.

Percy took his sister's approach and charged Leo and his mother. They turned tail and ran, Paul hot on Percy's heels.

Louisa suddenly turned and fired shot blank, no aiming, and blinded Poseidon, the visor in his mask splattered red. Poseidon skidded to a stop.

"Louisa, curse you!" He laughed, firing blindly. He was sure none of his attacks hit home, but flares of pain across his torso and limbs meant that Louisa was enjoying shooting him.

He wiped away the paint and managed to shoot Louisa in the shoulder, a green splatter staining her camouflage jacket.

"PERCY!" She shouted.

"ON IT!" The twins ran towards each other and darted back up the hill. The others followed as quickly as they could, but when they reached the top of the hill, they found that the twins had disappeared.

"What the-?"

"Poseidon, where'd they go?" Leo asked, removing his helmet and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Poseidon didn't answer straight away, scanning their surroundings. He noticed the trench.

"Cheeky gits."


	113. Paintballing Part 2

**The paintballing event is the day before the twins' actual birthday as it's the only time it could be booked. Let's just go with that.**

* * *

Percy slipped on the mud, falling heavily. Louisa laughed, offering her hand.

"Easy, bro." She told him, smirking cheekily. Percy scowled, but took her hand and was pulled to his feet. His camouflage trousers were caked in mud.

"It's cold."

"Stop ya whinin', we gotta keep movin', remember?" Percy picked up his gun and followed his sister, walking slower.

They heard distant shouts, shared a look and picked up the pace. Percy spotted an alcove five metres away and darted into it, dragging his sister with him. They pressed their backs to the wall as best they could, keeping their guns at the ready.

Louisa slammed her elbow into his ribs. "If we get cornered here, I'm gonna kill ya."

"No, I've got an idea."

"Better work."

"They're gonna send in bait, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"If they do, we take them hostage and you get two guns."

"I like it." Louisa frowned. "What if they don't send in bait 'n' just run at us?"

"We're screwed."

"Let's keep movin' then." Percy checked the trench running from the north to the south before moving out and heading into a passage that moved west. Louisa followed; walking backwards in case someone sneak attacked them.

* * *

"It's a frigging maze!" Paul protested.

"Ssh!" Leo grinned. "The twins are ninjas."

"Well, Percy's a ninja in training, Lou's like the queen of all ninjas." Annabeth smiled.

"Well, _ssh_ anyway!" Annabeth bopped Leo on his helmet with the butt of her gun.

They kept walking for another ten minutes, Annabeth and Poseidon in the lead.

Annabeth noticed Leo had been a bit too quiet for a bit too long. She looked round and did a quick headcount.

They were one short.

"Where's Leo?" Everyone looked round. Paul and Jessica back tracked.

"There's a set of footprints here." Jessica said. "Three pairs of trainers by the looks of it."

"Leo and the twins." Annabeth said, moving forward and inspecting the trainers. By the scuffed edges and shallow gorges in the mud, one of them had been struggling- Leo no doubt. The other two pair of footprints was steady and fairly deep, as if the twins had stood around for a short while to pull Leo back.

"Why didn't he call out?" Paul asked.

"The twins probably knocked him out."

"Well, that's harsh. It's only paintball."

"It's the twins." Annabeth said obviously. She stood up straight. "Let's go and kill them." She followed the footsteps, leading the others.

* * *

"OK, there, look."

"Good boy." Leo didn't like this. Of course it had to be him Percy and Louisa took hostage. And of course Louisa stole his gun. And he had shown them the covered pit in the ground that had been made by Poseidon to trap the twins after herding them in this direction. "Percy, thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Some people deserve a pat on the back." Percy smirked. "Sorry, bro." He told Leo. "But the twins never lose." And he shoved Leo into the trap.

It wasn't a long fall, but it was far enough so that Leo couldn't climb out. "You're OK right?"

"Just feeling slightly betrayed." Leo mumbled. "But no, I'm good." He stood up and tried to brush the mud from his camouflage trousers. "I hate you."

"Oh really?" Louisa grinned evilly. "Percy, gimme a hand." They vanished from sight. Leo heard them moving about and slowly they started to cover up the pit again.

"Guys!"

"Have fun, Leo!"

"I really hate you now!"

"We'll be back later!"

"I still hate you!"

"No, you don't!"

"I do, but only until we get home."

"That's more like it."

"Now stay put, Valdez. We're gonna get ya some company."

"Oh gods…" He heard footsteps getting fainter. "Guys!" No response. "Not funny, guys!"

* * *

"I don't understand. They can't just have disappeared."

"Annabeth, look." Sally pointed.

"They climbed out." Paul added. "Now what?"

"We, uh, send up scouts?" Jessica suggested.

"Seeing as you so kindly volunteered, up you go." Jessica looked terrified.

"On my own?! They're evil!"

"They're my children." Poseidon said.

"Yes, but we raised them." Jessica said, indicating to herself and Sally. Sally nodded in agreement.

"Even better- you can both go." Paul grinned.

"Coward." Sally muttered.

"Come again?"

"Can't you go?" Jessica asked Poseidon. "You're the god."

"I know. But it's not going to be much of a challenge for them and you don't want bored twins, no?" There were mutters of agreement. Eventually, Sally and Jessica agreed to risk it. Paul and Poseidon gave them boosts to get out of the trench and then they were gone.

"_Di Immortales_…" Poseidon suddenly said.

"What?"

"Annabeth's gone."

* * *

"Let me go! Percy, damn you!" Percy covered her mouth with his hand. Louisa was walking alongside them, three guns held in the crook of her arm and the fourth trained on Annabeth.

Annabeth struggled against her husband, but it was no use.

"Percy!" Louisa hissed warningly. Percy followed her gaze and quickly dragged Annabeth into the thick forest. Louisa followed quickly.

Annabeth tried to fight for freedom, but Percy was stronger, holding onto her tightly and keeping her mouth covered.

"Bad Wise-girl. You want to find Leo, right?" She glared at him. "Lou, where are they?"

"They're goin' the other way."

"Right." Percy got up when his sister gave the all clear and Annabeth was dragged out into the open. Louisa started to move the ground, which Annabeth found absurd until she remembered the pit trap.

"Leo, company!" Annabeth was pushed in. Leo caught her.

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled. "Twins, when we get out, you're so dead!"

"That's _if _you get out, Wise-girl." Percy and Louisa grinned identical devilish grins and started to replace the trap's coverings.

"Oh, I hate them sometimes." Leo grinned.

"You me both then, Annabeth."


	114. Paintballing Part 3

Challenging and defiant yells startled Sally and Jessica, rooting them to the spot in mild fear.

Percy and Louisa ran out of the forest, both armed with two guns. They charged the two women, who instantly ran. Paintballs dully thudding on their backs had them running faster.

The ground was suddenly gone from beneath them and they tumbled into the trap meant for Percy and Louisa. Annabeth steadied Sally while Leo caught Jessica.

"Ha!" The twins laughed mockingly. They replaced the coverings again and ran off.

"Oh gods, now what?" Jessica asked, looking at them all. Her eyes lingered on the daughter of Athena.

"Leo, give me a boost." Leo nodded, moving back and pressing his back to the steeply slanted wall. He held his hands ready for Annabeth to stand on.

Annabeth climbed up, standing on Leo's shoulders. She wasn't exactly _light_, but Leo decided not to complain. She could quite easily kick him in the head.

Annabeth cleared some of the coverings away and hauled herself from the pit. The twins had dropped into the trench and were gone.

"OK, quickly." She reached down and pulled Leo up. Together they freed Jessica and Sally, both of whom still had their paintball guns. Annabeth got them to cover after covering the trap again. "They know about the pit, so we need something else."

"Ambush." Leo suggested.

"Two guns. We need our guns back."

"I know, but still. We could use sticks."

"Against Percy and Lou? Are you nuts?"

"Yes."

"Oh… right… anyway," Annabeth bit her lip in thought. They could all hear the laughs and shouts coming from not so far away. "Pinecones." She said suddenly, noticing the floor around them was littered with pinecones.

"Well done, Annabeth." Leo said sarcastically.

"No, we could collect pinecones and use the trees. We could go for an air assault while Sally and Jessica run at Percy and Lou."

"I like it, but we're not monkeys." Leo paused. "Or Lou. We don't swing around in trees easily."

"I know, I know, but we need to do something."

"They've actually got Poseidon on the run." Jessica suddenly said. They all looked round and saw Paul and Poseidon sprinting away from Percy and Louisa as quickly as they could. "That's amazing."

"OK, ground assault." Annabeth decided. She and Leo gathered pinecones while Sally and Jessica readied their paintball guns, waiting for Percy and Louisa to be in range.

Poseidon and Paul vanished into the forest. The twins stopped, backing up. Louisa took her mask off and cleaned the visor of orange paint. She said something to Percy who nodded. Louisa secured her mask and they took off again.

"What-? What are they doing?"

"I don't know. After them!" Jessica and Sally jumped out of the bushes and ran after Louisa and Percy. Poseidon returned and followed the ladies. Paul appeared next to Annabeth and Leo a minute later.

"Hey." He grinned. He was splattered with red, blue, purple and yellow paint. "They are vicious. You'd have thought they were actually at war."

"Everything is a war to the twins." Leo smiled. Paul gave a nod of 'fair enough'. "I can't believe they had Poseidon running."

"Oh, that was the plan."

"Was it?"

"Yes. Make them think that Poseidon was backing down and wait for them to retreat to organize their own plan."

"Well, we were gonna pelt them with pinecones." Paul chuckled.

"Sounds good. Fill your pockets."

"We're gonna have some bulky legs."

"Leo, shut up." Annabeth smiled.

* * *

"We should have birthdays more often."

"Or we could just go paintballing more often."

"More birthdays would mean more pressies 'n' choccie."

"Fair enough. We could just do both."

"I like it. Ssh!" Percy and Louisa hid in the near invisible alcove they had found, holding their guns at the ready.

Three people appeared five metres away, walking as carefully and as quietly as they could in the squelching mud. Sally and Jessica stood at the front while Poseidon guarded the rear.

Percy looked at Louisa and saw the same understanding and cunning look pass through his sister's eyes. It was great being twins sometimes. Even if they argued and fought a lot.

"Boo-yah!" Louisa yelled, jumping out and firing point blank at them. Percy joined in. The women squealed and backed up as Poseidon pushed his way through, returning fire. The women soon regained their wits and worked alongside the god.

Paintballs hurt, but Percy and Louisa stood their ground. Their opponents did too.

Louisa gritted her teeth. "Ready?"

"Go for it." Percy grinned. They ran at their father and parents, yelling like maniacs and firing rapidly. They all backed up instinctively.

Poseidon raised his hand and the twins were lifted clear of the ground, encased in water filled bubbles. Louisa hammered her fists on the bubble's wall, shouting something most likely obscene at her father.

"What was that, Lou?" Poseidon chuckled. Louisa made a rude gesture. Poseidon grinned. As it was his daughter swearing at him, he would let her off. Anyone else-BAM- they is puddle.

"You got them? Sweet."

"No, Mr. Valdez, wait." Louisa ran her hands over the wall of the bubble before reaching for her guns. Percy understood and copied.

The twins couldn't get out, but that didn't mean paintballs couldn't.

After a minute, Poseidon willed for nothing to get in or out of the bubbles. His children didn't look too happy about that. Percy sulked, trying to think how to bust out. Louisa was already acting on how to bust out.

She raised her hands and her bubble exploded, cascading water everywhere. She channelled a jet into her father's face and freed her brother.

"This is war, Dad." They said simultaneously.


	115. Paintballing Part 4 (kinda)

Health and safety reasons not to get involved:

1) There were paintballs flying everywhere.

2) Louisa had charmed shards of ice to shoot at her father.

3) Percy was charming ice into freezing around his father's feet, keeping him still.

4) It was a full out war involving all the powers of the sea.

5) By the looks of it, it seemed painful. Water and ice was rushing around everywhere.

6) The twins were working together. Enough said.

And there was one warning…

Abandon hope, all ye who enter here…

But other than that, it was fun to watch.

Leo, Jessica, Paul and Sally sat on the banks and watched the war brewing in the trench. Poseidon, being the almighty god of the seas, didn't seem to get tired. Percy and Louisa were, but were too stubborn to back down.

And they were getting distracted easily by Leo and Annabeth raining pinecones on their heads. Louisa snatched one out of the air and threw it back, full force. Annabeth ducked and returned fire. Louisa aimed one of her paintball guns at Annabeth, who instantly put her hands up in surrender.

A torrent of water slammed into Louisa and she landed in the mud ten feet away.

"Git!" She protested, scrambling to her feet.

"Well, that isn't very nice, is it Louisa? I'm your father."

"Yeah, but right now, this is war."

"And daddy and kids doesn't work now." Percy finished, smirking. "Sis, spikes?"

"Spikes." Louisa confirmed, reaching for her watch.

"That's cheating." Poseidon laughed.

"Improvising." Percy started.

"Don't dis it." Louisa challenged. Their almost identical swords appeared in their hands, their paintball guns in the other. "Let's do this shit."

They charged Poseidon who conjured up his own sword. Percy carried on charging him, while Louisa stood back and fired paintballs at him. After a few minutes, Poseidon rounded on her and they took up battle.

This was the only time Jessica had seen Louisa multi-task. The demigod fought with her sword and fired paintballs when she could. Percy re-joined the fight and they soon had Poseidon backing up away from the four spectators.

"Come back!" Leo shouted. "We're too lazy to move!"

* * *

Unfortunately, they had to move. By then, they had missed all the actions and had run out of pinecones- according to Annabeth, that was Leo's fault. It wasn't his fault that he got bored and started pelting them with the rest of the pinecones.

The twins and Poseidon were paint and mud splattered. All swords had vanished and they were now feebly throwing mud at each other, laughing.

"Oh, if only I had my camera." Annabeth smiled. Louisa threw mud at her. "Lou!"

"Valdez!" Leo pushed Annabeth oh-so-casually into the trench. Unfortunately for him, she grabbed his wrist and they both tumbled into the mud.

"Right, that's it." Leo smirked, scooping up handfuls of mud and wiping them clean on Annabeth's hair.

"Leo!" Annabeth piled mud into her hands and threw the lot at him. Percy and Louisa joined in, Louisa taking on Annabeth (very bravely) and Percy opposing Leo.

The grown-ups stood back and let the 'children' play. Percy suddenly remembered he and Annabeth were a team and he gathered a great big pile of mud in his arms and dumped it all on his sister.

Louisa stayed still, dripping with mud. Percy chuckled triumphantly.

"Uh, Percy? You might want to start running." Leo said carefully, smiling. Percy looked at his sister and realised Leo had a point. He had just started moving away when he was tackled from behind and landed face down in the mud. If it wasn't for the paintballing masks, they would have had mud in their eyes, mouth and nose. Not pleasant, but the masks were doing their jobs.

Annabeth ran a hand through her muddy hair and pulled a face.

"Leo, I hate you." She grumbled, flicking mud at him. Leo wiped mud from his arm and covered the visor of her mask with it. Annabeth didn't even bother with a verbal reply, slamming her fist into his gut.

"Annabeth! That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?" Jessica was torn between laughing and pitying Leo.

"Ow…" Leo complained.

"That was nothing like Lou's punches. You'll be fine."

"Still… ow…" Annabeth rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on the twins. They were rolling around in the mud, strangling each other and having a very serious cuss war.

"Anyone want to help?"

"No, we're good."

"'Cos I'm so nice…" Leo breathed. "I'll help… just… no more hitting Leo…"

"Or what?"

"Leo fall down go boom." Annabeth laughed. She and Leo moved forward and wrestled against the twins to pull them apart.

"Chair!" Louisa exclaimed, struggling against Leo to get a rematch with her brother.

"Chair?" Percy chuckled.

"Ma mind's gone blank of cusses! Leave it out, bro!" Percy laughed anyway.

The adults and Poseidon joined them a minute later. Percy looked at Louisa. There was that weird feeling of a silent conversation passing between them and they all knew trouble was brewing.

That's when the lightning struck the mud two foot from the twins, erasing all thoughts of trouble-making from their minds.


	116. Finale

"POSEIDON!"

"No need to shout, brother, I am here." Zeus glowered at Poseidon. "What is the matter?"

"Do you forget your role as an Olympian?"

"No."

"Then why are you running around like a mere mortal?" Zeus snapped. Poseidon sighed. Compared to Zeus- who was in a clean, white and sky blue trimmed toga- Poseidon didn't look all too godly. He just looked like a good father who had had a muck about with his children, paintballing and mud wars. Poseidon removed his mask and ran a hand through his thick, raven hair.

"It is called entertainment, Zeus. You should try it some time."

"Burn." Percy and Louisa smirked together, snapping their fingers and pointing at Zeus in perfect unison. Zeus scowled at them.

"How and why do they do that?"

"Some mysteries are best left unsolved." Poseidon replied smoothly, glancing at his children. They removed their masks as well and grinned sweetly. "Even I am not sure how they do that, but I do know why. It is because it unnerves people."

"You got that right, Dad."

"Stop it!" Jessica scolded.

"Stop what?" They asked together. Jessica freed her gun and shot at them twice each. "Ow."

"There's no point. They know what they're doing." Annabeth looked the muddy twins up and down. They smirked evilly. "You better behave. We could quite easily forget about tomorrow."

"Bitch." Percy and Louisa pulled faces at her.

"Enough!" Zeus demanded. "Poseidon, return to Olympus and continue what you should be doing!"

"Sitting on my throne and being bored out of my mind?" Poseidon sighed. "Fine." He gave a mock bow to Zeus before turning to his children. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Make sure you're there and not six feet under."

"Okey dokey."

"And stop the speaking together thing."

"Is it annoying you?" They asked.

"No…"

"Liar."

"Goodbye, troublemakers." Poseidon and Zeus started to glow. They all looked away as the gods vanished.

"That was fun." Jessica said. "Let's go home and get cleaned up, shall we?"

"We're hungry." Percy and Louisa stated.

"We'll sort food out later."

"But we're hungry now." Annabeth drew her knife and started cleaning mud out from under her nails. "But we can wait."

"That's what I thought." Annabeth said smugly. Percy and Louisa shared yet another look. Riptide grew in Percy's hand while Louisa's sword appeared in her hand. Percy was right handed while Louisa was left handed. This proved helpful in fights as they could defend both sides while fighting together. "You're like mirror twins and am I supposed to feel threatened by those swords?" The twins raised paintball guns in response. "OK, fair enough."

**I know it's a short, not so grand finale, but I'm getting to the party bit. **

**If you want a good party, with lots of (possible) humour and random shit, review.**

**If you don't review, it will be a shit party with no monsters, no attacks, no humour and no random shit. It will just be a gathering of people who stand around like Medusa's victims. **


	117. Party

**Quite a long chapter, so be warned! **

**And, uh, vivi-rose, by sociable, I don't think your mum meant climb a tree and eat Doritos, but you have actually cheered me up a bit 'cos I've got an hour long biology exam today and I'm worried I'm gonna forget everything, so thank you :D**

* * *

It went from talking and fighting in perfect sync, to surf boarding and diving in perfect sync. Although, the surfing and diving were way less unnerving than the talking together- there was something about the glint in their eyes when they did that, as if plotting an evil scheme while completely distracting victims with a load of nonsense.

Percy and Louisa most likely suspected a surprise party as they were told to be at a rec hall that had been hired out for the night at seven. _"Not a minute later or I'll ruin your birthday."_ Leo had smirked. Louisa had told him that they were going to be fifty-nine seconds late just to annoy them.

"Lou, I'm trying to drive here, stop poking me."

"I ain't pokin' ya."

"Well, someone is and you're the only one in the car."

"There's you."

"So I'm gonna sit here poking myself?"

"Yeah." Percy shot her a quizzical sidelong look. Louisa shrugged. "Things happen. Oh! Pull over!"

"What?"

"Hotdogs."

"No, Lou, we're gonna be late."

"By fifty-nine seconds." Percy smiled.

"I want to keep it as fifty-nine seconds 'cos today's been good and you are not ruining it for me."

"It's my birthday too. Why'd I wanna ruin ma birthday?"

"It's you, Lou."

"Heh, rhyme."

"Shut up and let me drive."

"Moody."

"Wh-? Nevermind." Louisa switched on the radio and was greeted by a Justin Bieber song.

"Bad! Bro, what shit are ya listenin' to?"

"That's the radio, Lou. I don't plan what songs they play." Louisa quickly switched stations, finding one that was playing Nickleback.

"That's better."

"Rockstar?"

"See bro, ya learnin'."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Percy pulled up outside the rec centre. He went to get out the car when Louisa grabbed his arm. "Fifty-nine seconds, remember?"

"Oh for the love of… fine." Percy slouched in his seat, drumming his fingers on the wheel. "You are counting fifty-nine seconds aren't you?"

"Duh."

"Alright, less sarcasm. Gods…" Louisa stuck her tongue out at him. Percy returned it, smiling.

"Ya know what… somehow, we didn't kill each other on the way here."

"Very true."

"We've still got thirty seconds ta do that though."

"I'll wait twenty-nine seconds." Louisa grinned. "We should all go surfing again. Ten bucks if you can Leo in the water."

"Fifteen if ya can get Annabeth in the water 'n' away from her books."

"Deal." The twins shook hands before getting out of the car and heading up the steps to the rec centre.

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as soon as they opened the door. Jessica, Sally, Paul, Annabeth, Leo, the kids, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Thalia and loads more were there.

"Yes! Red balloons!"

"And blue."

"Daddy!" Percy laughed as he saw what his sons were wearing. Max was dressed up as Spiderman and Tobias was Batman. Percy picked them up, one in each arm. "Uh… happy birthday, Daddy." Louisa cleared her throat. "And happy birthday Auntay Lou."

"There we go." Louisa grinned.

Percy and Louisa got some really cool presents- Frank and Hazel had gifted them with new armour. Under the clear, indestructible surface, intricate and really cool patterns that reminded the twins of the sea glowed greens and blues.

"I'm gonna hang this on ma wall. It's too epic ta wear inta battle." Frank and Hazel grinned.

"I don't care what you say; I'm putting it on now." Percy beamed.

"Don't you _dare_ get cake on it." Hazel warned, smiling.

"Later then." Percy assured.

They also got new knives from Piper and Nico. The knives were a mix of Stygian iron and steel and had been cooled in the River Lithe, according to Nico.

"Why are you giving them weapons?" Annabeth asked. "Please don't give them weapons."

"Too late." Nico smirked.

* * *

A few hours passed and the party was in full swing. Elsie had fallen asleep in the baby sling on her mother's back and Tobias and Max had found a quiet corner to sit with their action figures. Percy was sat with them, trying to encourage them to join in the party, but they complained they were tired.

"Lou!"

"Guys!" Mikey, Dylan and Connor appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. Mikey noticed Elsie first.

"Is this my niece?" He asked excitedly. "Aw, she's so cute!"

"Niece?"

"Oh, I've adopted you as my little sis." Mikey grinned.

"OK then." Louisa smiled. Leo appeared out of nowhere, smiling devilishly. "You've got that look… what have ya done?"

"Nothing…" Louisa's friends cracked up laughing.

Leo had gotten his hands on a helium balloon and now sounded like a chipmunk. Leo grinned while Louisa hid her face in her hands. "I could sing if you like."

"No, ya OK."

"Sure? I'm pretty good at _Stayin' alive_."

"Please, Leo, don't sing. I asked nicely."

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive." _

"Valdez!"

"_You've had a bad day…_" Louisa glared at him. Leo smirked, risking another song line- "_I want a king sized tub big enough for ten, plus me_."

"You just ruined that song." Leo smiled sweetly.

"Now she's gonna ruin your face." Dylan grinned evilly. Leo looked back at Louisa almost challengingly.

* * *

Jessica was casually talking to Sally when Leo darted past and hid behind her.

"Leo? Wh-what's going on?"

"Lou wants to kill me."

"You've had helium, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Jessica and Sally laughed. "Tell Lou not to kill me, please."

"OK, OK." Louisa appeared, looking round for Leo. She spotted him glancing over Jessica's shoulder and smirked. Jessica moved forward and wrapped Louisa in a hug. "Behave. There will be no bloodbaths at this party."

"Dammit."

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive._" Louisa glared at him while Jessica and Sally laughed. "I'll be quiet."

"CAKE!" Annabeth called above the laughs of partygoers and music. Cheers went up and Percy appeared, Tobias and Max in each arm.

"Come on, sis. Five bucks if it's blue."

"Five if it's red." Percy nodded his agreement.

"Can I have cake, Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Thank-you." Max patted his brother's shoulder. "Max wants cake too." Percy smiled.

"Alrighty then."

The cake was horse shaped, a sea blue with a red mane and tail. It had flecks of green in its fur and was rearing up on its back legs. It was big enough to feed everyone here and have half a leg extra.

"So… who gets the five bucks?"

"No-one I guess."

"That is an amazing cake." Poseidon commented.

"Dude, you're a ninja." Louisa grinned.

"Thank-you."

"Cut the cake!" Someone shouted.

"WAIT! Candles!" Annabeth appeared. "Stupid me…" She mumbled. "Forgot to do this earlier…"

"Hey, the balloons are nice."

"'N' the banners 'n' streamers 'n' stuff. Thanks Annabeth."

"It wasn't just me." She nodded at Leo, Sally, Jessica and a few others. "They all helped too." The twins shouted their thanks, which gained a few laughs and a number of cheers.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Leo called above the noise. His helium infected chipmunk voice had everyone bursting out in laughter. When it finally died down, he insisted that they all sung his version of 'happy birthday'.

Percy and Louisa shared a look. This wasn't going to be the traditional 'happy birthday' song, was it?

No. It wasn't:

_Happy birthday to you_

_You live in a zoo_

_You look like a monkey_

_And you smell like one too! _

It was while they were all munching on cake, that the twins had a minor bicker.

"I'm older!"

"No ya not!"

"Am too!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine." Percy turned. "Mom!" Sally looked round. "Which of us is older?" Sally smiled. Everyone was looking at her now.

"Well…" Sally let the suspense build, just to be annoying. Poseidon smiled, pointedly eating cake to avoid being asked himself.

"Mom, come on. You're killing us." Sally waited a few more seconds before answering.

"Percy was born first."

"Ha!" Percy laughed, pointing at his sister triumphantly. Louisa scowled.

"By how much?" She asked.

"Well… you were an awkward one, Lou. We're not too sure what time you were born, so around an hour to four and a bit." Louisa scowled again. Sally smiled, while Percy helped himself to more cake in celebration.

The music was switched back on- Fall Out Boy's '_Dance Dance'_. Leo appeared and grinned at Louisa.

"Is your chipmunk voice gone?"

"Not really." Leo squeaked. Louisa smirked. "Annabeth said a couple more hours if I'm lucky." Louisa nodded. "Want to dance?"

"No, I don't dance."

"Come on, Lou, please?" Louisa shook her head stubbornly, filling her mouth with cake. "Please?" Leo begged.

"No, I ain't dancin'." Leo's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna."

"But it's fun." Leo cleared his throat. He had sounded a bit like himself in his protest, but when he next spoke, he still sounded like a chipmunk. "The song says _Dance Dance_. Please, Lou."

"If you get her to dance, I'll eat one of her drinks." Dylan piped up, suddnenly there. "Actually, you can."

"Eat?" Leo frowned.

"Have you not seen the drinks she makes for dares?"

"I don't think so…"

"Trust me, they will make your vomit just looking at it." Leo looked at Louisa, who was smiling devilishly.

"I'll drink one of those drinks if you dance with me." Louisa and her mortal friends looked stunned. Then her smile returned, more evil than ever.

"I can't dance."

"No such word as 'can't', chica. Come on." Leo took her hand and attempted to pull her to the dance floor. There was some reluctance. "Nothing fancy, I promise. Just… dancing."

"I can't dance, Leo."

"I'll drink that drink thing." She hesitated. "I swear on the Styx I will drink one of your drinks that you make for dares as best I can if you dance with me." Thunder boomed outside. Louisa's smirk returned.

"Fine. But only until the end of the song." Just as she said that, the song switched. "Right, I can go."

"No, end of this song. You have no choice, Lou, I swore on the Styx to drink that drink as long as you dance with me." Louisa didn't look too happy, but she nodded almost reluctantly.

Leo didn't recognise the song, but it was something even Louisa could easily dance to. She seemed very tense for the first two minutes. Leo smiled reassuringly, one hand on the small of her back and her hand in his free hand. "If you relax, it'll be easier."

"I don't like this." Louisa said through gritted teeth, her eyes fixed on her feet.

"Look at me." Leo insisted. "Look up, chica, please." Louisa hesitated, but glanced up. "See, working progress." Leo smiled.

"Ya still sound like a chipmunk."

"Focus on that then."

"Keep talkin' then."

"Uh, the cake was nice."

"Who made it?"

"Some lady in the bakery. That's all I know." Louisa smiled. "What about the balloons? I did those. You like them?" She nodded. "And the banners. Annabeth insisted that they were personalised." Louisa glanced at a nearby banner. Her dyslexia made it read 'phypa rhbitdya rpcey nda uloias!' Leo noticed her struggle and smiled. "'Happy birthday Percy and Louisa'." He translated from memory.

"Why ain't ma name first?"

"Annabeth said so. And she had a knife."

"Fair enough. Ya stopped talkin'."

"Um… how's Elsie?"

"Asleep. Ya can do better than that, Valdez."

"The song's nearly finished. You haven't stood on my toes yet, either, so for a first-time-dancer, you're doing pretty good." Leo paused. "I still sound like a chipmunk, don't I?"

"On and off." Leo cleared his throat again.

"I'll have to rework that one. I need lines to say in a chipmunk voice."

"Ya could have sung a Justine Beaver song."

"Mm?" Louisa looked at him pointedly. "Oh, Justine Beaver. Right. Got it." He smiled cheekily. Louisa looked at her feet again. "Look up." Leo pleaded, curling his fingers under her chin and making her look at him.

The song finished. "See, you danced. No biggie."

"Still didn't like it."

"Cake?"

"How about a drink?"

"Uh… OK? What's in it?"

"Depends what I can find on the buffet table."

"Right… I don't really want to know, do I?"

"Mm-mm." Louisa shook her head, her eyes shining coldly. Leo held onto her hand. Louisa signalled to her three mortal friends and they started moving towards the DJ booth.

"Uh, what are they doing?"

"Ya want ta drink one of my drinks then everyone's gotta watch."

"Why?"

"Those are the rules."

"There are rules?" Leo squeaked. Louisa nodded, looking him in the eye and smirking again. "Oh gods…"

"OK, people!" The DJ, Apollo's twenty-year-old son, Kieran, spoke into the microphone. "Listen up- including you, Clovis! Wake up!" There were several laughs and someone shook Clovis awake. "Excellent- right, we all know about Louisa's twisted sense of humour, yes?" There were murmurs of agreement. "Great- Leo Valdez took up one of Louisa's dares and now has to do it. Um, Mike, what's the dare again?" Kieran held the microphone out to Mikey.

"Lou's gonna make her own, uh, variation of drink and Leo has to drink- or eat- as much of it as he can."

"What's involved in these drinks then?"

"Anything Lou can find on the table." Mikey grinned. Loads of 'ew's and 'gross!'s went up.

"Lou, how's that drink coming?"

"Gimme a minute!" Louisa shouted back. She glanced at Leo. "No peekin'."

"Leo, get your ass over here!" Kieran waved him over. Leo reluctantly left, trying to see what Louisa was making. "Why did you accept the dare knowing full well that Lou was behind it?"

"Uh… it was the only way I could get her to dance with me."

"Was she any good?"

"For someone that danced like a statue, yeah." Louisa glared at him from the other side of the room. "Shouldn't have said that on a mic."

"Your chipmunk voice is going. Care for another balloon?" Kieran grinned slyly.

"Maybe next time, Kieran." There were protests and complaints thrown up, several pleading. "OK, OK, maybe later. Gods…"

"I heard you went paintballing with the twins-" Percy cheered making everyone laugh. Kieran grinned. "How was it?"

"Oh gods, you went there. Uh, well, Poseidon joined in and we ended up making one of those pitfall traps and covered it with leaves and stuff. The twins somehow found out about it and me, Annabeth, Jessica and Sally all ended up in it for a little while. We got out and then… then we met up with Paul and Poseidon. There was this war between the twins and Poseidon while me and Annabeth sat on the side throwing pinecones at them. We started having a major mud fight."

"Done!" Cheers filled the air again. Leo was slightly regretting agreeing to that dare the second he saw the drink.

There had to be something alive in it. Louisa was laughing at him, but he was more intent on the drink.

It was… beige in colour… with bits floating around in it, flecks of black, white and brown, chunks of… was that salad cream?! Oh gods… **(I have made one of these drinks and it's hilarious. And I dared my brother to drink a bit in promise that I would get him a choccie bar but I didn't. I got one for myself and ate it- obviously.)**

Louisa stopped next to him, smiling angelically.

"I don't _really_ want to know what's in that, do I?"

"Nope." Louisa laughed, handing the drink over. Leo looked at it, his stomach already churning. It smelt worse than Elsie's nappies and that was saying something.

"Wait!" Percy called. He bounded up next to his sister and handed over a video camera.

"Nice thinkin' bro." Louisa set the camera up, pressing record. "Go."

Louisa smirked. Leo looked like he was going for a Bush-tucker trial in _I'm a Celebrity, get me outta here!' _**(I don't know if you get that show in America, but hey, it's really cool). **

In that drink, there was Sambuca, vodka, orange juice, blackcurrant juice, salad cream, tomato ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, that stuff you find under BBQ ribs, pepper, salt, sugar, a bit of beer, some red wine, a bit of custard, rice pudding, chocolate sauce, ice-cream and water out of a nearby vase.

Leo was going to _hate_ her.


	118. Not such a good idea

**A quick memo of a conversation me and a friend had about Percy Jackson. She's only seen the film and I'm trying to get her to read the books and whatnot. Here's kinda how it went:**

**Me: Which character from Percy Jackson do you fancy?**

**Friend: Are you really asking that? Percy, of course! **

**Me: You have not meet Leo Valdez then.**

**Friend: Who?**

**Me: Read the bloody books, woman! **

**Friend: Did you know that all the characters are related to each other?**

**Me: Duh. Chiron's dad is Kronos who is also the dad of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. Chiron is Percy's uncle.**

**Friend: Kronos is the guy in the big hole, right?**

**Me: That's Tartarus. Not big hole, Tartarus. **

**Friend: …Very sorry…**

**Me: This is going on Fanfiction.**

**Friend: Damn you…**

**Anyway, Leo's reaction to drinking/eating Louisa's 'drink'. Trust me, I've made something like this one and it is NOT pleasant. This chapter is really short, unlike the last one.**

* * *

Leo would rather have gorged himself on ambrosia and nectar than drink- _**eat **_ - Louisa's 'drink'. It had chunks in it! And it smelt worse than Elsie's nappies and that was saying something!

Leo choked, but cheers reassured and encouraged him. He took a breather and attempted to drain the rest of the 'drink'.

"Le-o, Le-o, Le-o!" The partygoers chanted, laughter rippling through them.

Louisa and Percy contained their laughter until Leo choked again, three quarters of the 'drink' gone.

"Done?" Dylan laughed, the twins overcome with bubbly and infectious laughter. Leo nodded, coughing and clearing his throat. Dylan led the round of applause. Mikey appeared with a glass of gracious, _gracious_ water, which Leo took almost too quickly. Louisa stopped recording and returned the camera to her brother.

"Nice one, Valdez. You're the first person ta drink more than half."

"Really?" Louisa nodded. Leo coughed again. "Do I get a sticker or a medal or something?"

"Mmm… I'll think about it…"

"Good." Leo broke into a coughing fit. "What was in that?" He asked thickly. Louisa listed off the ingredients. Leo looked more and more disgusted with each passing second. "I can't believe I drunk that."

"We have video evidence." Percy smiled, holding up the camera.

"Great. That's gonna be on YouTube."

"Obviously." Percy shook his head. "Honestly, Leo…" He started.

"What'd ya take us for?" Louisa finished.

* * *

Leo wasn't feeling too good. It had been an hour since he had had that 'drink' and now his stomach was making him regret that.

He stood with Louisa, who was talking weapon tactics with Clarisse, Frank, Hazel and Jason.

"You don't look too good, shrimp." Clarisse commented.

"I'm OK." Leo said weakly, coughing again.

"Ya ain't bein' sick near me, Valdez."

"I'm fine, honest." Leo wasn't sure if he was reassuring them or himself. Maybe he should go to the bathroom… "What was in that drink again?"

"I would tell ya, but ya look like ya gonna hurl at any second."

"Thanks." Leo kept his breathing even. Jason frowned at him.

"You should find a loo and quick, Leo."

"Lou, this is your fault."

"I know. But I'm still gonna blame you for makin' me dance with ya." Leo didn't come up with a reply, coughing again. "Go!" Louisa ordered. Leo didn't argue.


	119. Uh, no title, sorry!

"How are ya feelin'?"

"Like a million bucks." Leo said, forcing a grin and an enthusiastic tone. He let his grin drop, silently demanding 'How'd you think I'm feeling?' Louisa smirked as if to say 'yeah, funny'. "I might just sue you."

"Go on then." She challenged. Elsie started crying over the baby monitor. "I got it." Louisa left.

There were two perks from drinking/eating that 'drink':

One- Louisa had danced with him.

Two- Louisa was sort of waiting on him hand and foot while he rested in bed, a bucket on the floor next to him.

Louisa returned ten minutes later.

"Everything OK?" Leo asked.

"Yeah- shitty nappy. Nothin' new." Leo smiled and held his arms out.

"Leo want teddy chica." Louisa looked him up and down, folding her arms.

"Ya ain't gonna be sick, are ya?"

"I don't feel sick." Leo paused. "At the moment." Louisa sighed. "Please? My arms are starting to ache." She smiled.

"Fine. But if ya sick, ya cleanin' it up, 'kay?"

"Yes, chica." Louisa moved forward and sat on the bed next to him.

Leo was asleep in ten minutes, smiling contentedly with his arms around his chica. Louisa fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart and slow, peaceful sound of his breathing.

**Filler chap, sorry! I'm getting there! I think… **

**And this, my friends, is the 100****th**** chapter, if you don't include all the author's notes I've posted. I look back on those and think 'why the hell are there so many?' but hey, the story is mainly chapters, right? **


	120. A week later and being a daddy

**A week later- um, they're settling back in at home and Leo's getting that hang of fatherhood again (again?)**

* * *

Louisa shifted, making Leo groan in complaint.

"Lou, I love you to bits, but you fidget way too much."

"Sorry for bein' an ADHD demigod." She moved again, making Leo whimper. "I just like annoyin' ya." Leo pulled the puppy dog eye look, which made her laugh softly. They were sat on the sofa, watching TV- well, they had been but they had gotten bored with the history documentary about the Greek gods and facts that were so wrong… and the control was all the way over there… too far for lazy demigods.

Leo had at some point pulled Louisa onto his lap for a cuddle, but she didn't stop fidgeting and Leo was half-regretting that decision.

"Please stop fidgeting." Leo begged. She shot him a devilish grin. She had to know about the army of hormones he was fighting otherwise she would sit still. Leo didn't know it then, but this was the start of a very long torment. "Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean. I'm just me."

"Abbreviation for 'mean'." Leo mumbled. Louisa shifted again before settling against him. "Please say you're comfy now…"

"Yeah, I'm good." Leo breathed a sigh of relief and then wished he hadn't as she twisted again teasingly.

* * *

"Lou! She's crying again!"

"Do somethin' then, genius!"

"Do what?" Leo noticed a hint of panic in his tone, but really didn't care right now. Louisa appeared in the nursery doorway. Chiron had allowed them to return to Leo's apartment so Leo could slowly get back into the role of fatherhood. The job was so much easier with Louisa around because she could tell which of Elsie's cries were what- hungry, poopy diapers or just looking for attention.

"She's hungry."

"OK?" Leo wanted to pick Elsie up but struggled to get the nerve to do that simple task. He shuffled his feet nervously. Louisa took pity on him and moved forward. She retrieved Elsie from the cot and carefully put her in Leo's arms. Leo looked hesitant and remained tense.

"Hey, you're holdin' her, right?"

"Y-yeah, but… but I-I didn't… couldn't pick her up."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, 'kay?" Leo nodded. "Chillax, Valdez. I'm back now."

"Thank gods." Louisa smiled at him.

"I'll make the bottle. You can feed her." Leo nodded again.

* * *

Louisa had Elsie lying on her lap, the tot's head resting on Louisa's knees. Elsie looked at everything at this new angle with awe deeply settled in her brown eyes. Leo was sat next to Louisa, watching Elsie as if she were a bomb that could go off at any second.

"What've I missed?" Louisa suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"Um, we told you all we could about the quest, right?"

"Yeah, but ya never told me about those dreams ya had 'bout me."

"About your past, yeah…" Leo trailed off. "I'm sure I did." Louisa shrugged. "OK, um, what'd you wanna know?"

"Uh, the dreams with me 'n' ma past in them." Louisa said obviously, smirking at his stupidity.

"Right, right. I knew that."

"Course ya did." Leo made to speak, but Elsie gurgled, waving her hands at the ceiling. "Random baby." Louisa gave a laugh.

* * *

Louisa had gone out on a mission- she and Percy had been trusted to go shopping _alone_. If they came back with everything on the list and in one piece, it would be their greatest mortal achievement. And they would get a sticker.

But that left Elsie in Leo's care.

Right now, Elsie was sitting in a baby bouncer seat on the table. Leo was sat at the head of the table, watching his daughter as if he expected her to get up and dance Gangnam Style or something.

"So…" Leo said. Elsie watched him carefully. Leo recognised himself in her brown eyes and fell silent again.

"Eh…" Elsie waved her right hand and looked to the left, staring at the cupboards like they were the most interesting things ever.

"Those are cupboards, Elsie. That's where we keep the food." Elsie looked at him, a line of dribble running down her chin. Leo reached out and wiped away the drool with Elsie's bib. Elsie looked at him curiously. "What?" Elsie waved her hand at him, her eyes fixed on his shoulder. Leo looked down and realised his shoulder was on fire. That hadn't happened before and it put a smile on his face. Leo patted the flames out. "Daddy sets on fire sometimes, Elsie."

Elsie kicked her legs, holding her hands out to him. "What?"

"Ah!" She protested. Leo didn't know what she wanted and panic started to set in. "_Ah_!" Leo saw the tears in his daughter's eyes and got up.

"No, don't cry. If you cry, I'm gonna cry and we don't want that." He carefully freed her from the chair and rocked her gently. Elsie cuddled up to him, her tears drying up almost instantly. Leo frowned slightly. "What's the matter then?"

"Ever thought that she wanted a hug?" Leo jumped, startled. Annabeth smiled at him.

"How- how'd you get in?"

"Percy left his keys and he has the spare, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Unki Leo!"

"Hey Tobias. Hey Max." Max waved at him.

"You're OK when you're on your own." Annabeth commented.

"I don't feel OK." Leo mumbled. "She looked ready to cry and I was already panicking."

"You'll get there eventually, Leo." Annabeth assured kindly. She looked at her sons. "You're great with Tobias and Max. Just treat Elsie like you treat them."

"She's younger though."

"OK, I get that, but you helped out a bit when the boys were small."

"They still are small."

"I no small!" Tobias protested. "I big bro."

"Yes, I know you're the big brother, but to us, you're small." Leo smiled.

"You is giant."

"Actually, I'm kinda scrawny."

"You're not as scrawny as you were though, Leo. Bunker 9 works nicely for you." Leo smirked. "Not a word." She warned. "Do I get a coffee or not?"

"Help yourself." Leo smiled.

"Have you got Lego?" Tobias asked.

"No, but I made a racing car for each of you. They're remote controlled." Tobias and Max's faces lit up.

"We race them?" Tobias asked excitedly. "Now?"

"OK, lemme get them." Leo tried to pass Elsie to Annabeth but Elsie complained and started mewling. "Ooh, why's she doing that?"

"I think she likes you." Annabeth snapped her fingers. "That reminds me- I've got to text Percy to pick up the…" Annabeth trailed off. Leo didn't catch what she had said.

"Pick up what?"

"You'll see." She smiled, opening a new message. Leo had made special demigod phones for Louisa (although hers had kinda broken), Percy, Annabeth and anyone else that paid for it at the two camps.

"Elsie, I have to put you down for a second." Elsie complained again.

"She wants her daddy." Annabeth smiled. Elsie wrapped her small fingers around Leo's thumb, looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

"OK…" Leo said quietly, smiling. Elsie did like him after all.

All he had to do was stop panicking at every little thing.


	121. A little bit on Elsie

"Elsie, the food goes in you, not on the ta- I give up. Lou!"

"What?"

"Food storm!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Leo heard Louisa muttering, but she appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later. Elsie gurgled happily, waving her hands at her mother.

"Hey, drooler. Makin' a mess again?"

"Deh…" Elsie looked at the baby food on the table. It was a baby rusk mixed in with her bottle milk. She liked it, she just wasn't hungry. "Ah, bleugh, bla." She said, looking sweetly up at her father.

"You feed her. She doesn't hit the bowl for you." Louisa noticed a hint of misery in his tone.

"No." Leo frowned. "You _can_ feed her, she's just bein' a pain in the ass, ain't ya?"

"Bleugh…" A trail of sick ran down Elsie's chin.

"Oh, right. Leo, you're turn."

"Say what?" Louisa smiled at him. "Clean the table then."

"Fine." She replied shortly, stomping to the sink and getting the dishcloth while Leo used a baby wipe to mop Elsie's sick up. She tried to smack Leo over the head with it, but he ducked. Leo turned and grabbed her in a hug.

"What do you say?"

"Say 'ow'."

"Huh?" She kneed him sharply. "Ow…" Leo groaned, letting her go. "You _cow_."

"'Scuse me?" Louisa was trying not to laugh. Leo was practically doubled up in pain.

"You heard. That _hurt_."

"Duh." Louisa started cleaning the table. Leo pulled himself together, standing up straight. Elsie babbled, tipping her bowl upside down and messing the highchair table surface (thing). She ran her hands through the food, messing it all up. Then she looked at her mother expectantly.

Louisa sighed. "You, drooler, are trouble." Elsie kicked her legs, holding her mucky hands up. "Valdez, ya mind sortin' her out?"

"No." Louisa frowned at him over her shoulder. "You hurt me."

"She didn't."

"I don't care. I'm not going to help you help her."

"Well then, just help her." Louisa mopped up the last of the baby food on the table.

"Missed a spot." Louisa turned and flung the cloth at Leo. He ducked and it splatted against the wall behind him. He stood up straight, grinning.

"AH!" Elsie protested, waving her hands about.

"OK, OK. Gods, you're as impatient as your mom…" Leo retrieved more baby wipes, cleaning Elsie and the highchair table.

"I'm not that impatient."

"You can be." Leo smiled. He started to move away to dump the used baby wipes in the bin when small fingers curled around his thumb. He looked down and saw Elsie staring up at him. "Hello, trouble."

"Beh." Elsie said, placing her hand against Leo's, as if comparing the two.

Elsie was seven months old **(just go with it)**, but Leo was still getting the hang of fatherhood. He had good days and bad days, but mostly good days. She had learnt to sit up and stay up on her hands and knees, as if to crawl. There was a bit of a competition going at the moment- Louisa was trying to get her to say 'mammy' while Leo was trying to get her to say 'teddy'. No, not 'daddy', but 'teddy'. Elsie had grown attached to a soft toy teddy Leo had gotten for her a few months ago. It had silken soft chocolate brown fur, beady brown eyes and a red knitted jumper. Elsie loved it, rarely letting it out of her sight. She seemed to sleep better with it as well.

Leo pulled himself back to the present as a flash caught his attention.

Louisa had taken a picture.

Elsie took her hand away from her dad's to rub her eyes. "Eh…" She complained, holding her hands up to her father. Leo carefully unbuckled the highchair straps and lifted her up.

"Silly Mama for leaving the flash on." He soothed, bouncing Elsie on his hip and making her giggle. "You should tell her off."

"Bah!" Elsie waved at Louisa wildly. Louisa smiled, checking her watch.

"I've got ta go 'n' see Percy." She looked up at him. "You'll be OK, right?"

"Um… I can try." Leo looked at Elsie, finding his daughter's eyes already trained on him. "What'd you think, Elsie?"

"Eh!" She squealed.

"Alrighty then." Leo grinned.

**Drabble, sorry! But I have another party planned- Leo's birthday! And then maybe Christmas. I don't know. What do you guys think? **


	122. Title?

**Max is a couple of months older than Elsie and is a grandson of Athena so he'll be a bit advanced for a baby/toddler. Just so you know. **

"There, that'll do."

"Off… road… Segways…" Percy frowned at the text on the screen. "Bloody dyslexia."

"Just look at the pictures. So much easier."

"The pictures don't tell us prices and times, Lou."

"You can do that bit then."

"Joy." Percy muttered.

"How's it going, twins?" Annabeth sat at the table, setting Max on her knee.

"We found off road Segways."

"Off road? You can get those?"

"Yeah. They look really cool."

"Are they safe?"

"About as safe as Segways can get, Wise-girl." Annabeth just nodded, chucking Max under the chin. "Max OK?"

"Yeah, he's just a bit clingy today."

"Where's the other Squirtface?" Louisa asked. Annabeth glared at her.

"_Tobias_," Annabeth stressed her son's name, "Is in the living room, playing with Lego."

"Why aren't they together then?" Percy asked. He looked at Max. "Have you and Tobias had a fight?" Max shook his head, then hesitated and nodded. "What happened?"

"To'ias bossy."

"What'd he say?"

"He say 'wait, I get that' lots."

"Get what?"

"Stuff."

"Are you sure he wasn't helping you?" Annabeth asked kindly.

"I no know. Don't like be told wait."

"Should we go and talk to him? It's not nice seeing you two apart." Max hesitated, but nodded. Annabeth stood up.

"Want us to come too?"

"As what? Back-up?" Annabeth shook her head. "They're toddlers. What could go wrong?" Annabeth left.

"Toddlers are evil!" Louisa called after her. "They act stupid but are really plottin' world domination!" Annabeth's laughter could be heard from the living room.

"That'd be so cool." Percy commented. "Toddlers ruling the world- no work, no school, no nothing. Just playtime."

"Oh parental enslavement."

"Ooh, get you with your 'parental enslavement'." Percy snickered. Louisa smacked him on the head. "Ow…"

"Shut it. Find out how much this Segwayin' shit is."

"Segwaying shit? I thought you said this was cool."

"Percy, there are a lot of knives in this kitchen. Shut up." Percy took the point and returned to the laptop. "I'm gonna check on Annabeth. Don't want her bein' a slave." Percy smirked. Louisa left, slamming the door pointedly behind her.

Max and Tobias were sitting less than a metre apart, their mother kneeling to the side and trying to coax her sons into talking to each other. "Tobias, were you being bossy?"

"No. I was helping."

"You being bossy." Max retorted. Tobias looked upset for a second, but then he frowned.

"I help. Big brothers help."

"I no need help."

"Max, everyone needs help." Max remained sullen.

Louisa sat opposite Annabeth. "So you haven't come to watch with popcorn then?"

"I didn't think of popcorn. But I'm too lazy ta get up. Can you get it?"

"Uh… let me think… no."

"Oh…" Louisa looked at her nephews. "Right… Squirt One 'n' Squirt the sequel, sort this sh-poo out!" Max and Tobias automatically giggled at the word 'poo'. Annabeth was glaring at Louisa for nearly swearing in front of her sons. Louisa held her hands up in surrender. She was in too much of a lazy mood to deal with Annabeth. "You," She pointed at Tobias, "Get rid of ya bossy boots 'n' get some kickers, OK?"

"I no bossy. I help Max."

"OK…" Louisa looked at Max. "You, stop complainin' 'n' let someone else do ya dirty work for ya."

"Dirty work?" Max asked, confused.

"Basically they'll be ya slave." Max perked up.

"Lou, not helping!" Annabeth scolded. Louisa shrugged, looking as innocent as possible. "You're just like Percy…"

"We're twins, Annabeth. Duh." Annabeth wanted to smack that smirk off of Louisa's face, but Louisa wasn't one to take on.

"Go and help your _twin_ then, dumbass."

"Mammy said rude word!" Max laughed.

"Who are you callin' a 'dumbass'? _Blondie_." Annabeth glared at her.

"Don't fight!" Percy called from the kitchen. "I'm trying to read!" Annabeth and Louisa looked at each other before cracking up laughing. They heard Percy grumbling to himself and the tell-tale scrap of wood against tile. He walked out of the kitchen a few seconds later. He looked at the still laughing women before motioning to his sons. Max and Tobias scrambled into the kitchen.

Percy scanned the cupboards.

"Daddy, what you look for?" Tobias asked.

"You'll see." Percy assured. "Why aren't you and Max getting on?"

"He bossy!" Max insisted.

"I help!" Tobias pleaded. Percy found what he was looking for- half a dozen pots of custard.

"You guys, stop it." Percy started emptying the pots of custard into a jug. "Max, be grateful when someone's helping you. There aren't a lot of nice people willing to help others nowadays. Tobias, Max can do things himself, you know."

"I no want him hurt."

"I know you don't. But you're the big brother. You help when he needs it and teach him when he meets something new, yeah?" Tobias nodded. "Max, stop sulking. I need your help, both of you."

"With what?" Percy held up the pot of custard. "We eat that?"

"No. We're going to tip it on Mammy and Aunty Lou." Percy said quietly. Tobias and Max looked at each, identical and sly grins signalling a temporary truce. "Great. C'mon." Percy led Tobias and Max back into the living room. The women were mimicking Percy's 'Don't fight, I'm trying to read' in various voices, as immature as they were.

Tobias and Max ran across the room. Annabeth noticed and pointed them out to Louisa. "Is everything sorted out now, boys?"

"Yes Mammy." They said together.

"Good go- PERCY!"

"You're dead meat, bro!"

"Ooh, shit." Percy looked at the custard covered women and thought maybe he should just go…


	123. Off-road Segwaying

"This is safe, right?"

"Did you read the warning?" Annabeth smiled.

"I tried." Leo admitted.

"Twins, tell him."

"Warning," Percy and Louisa stated in perfect sync, "Riding Segways can cause risk of serious injury or death." Leo stared at them. They smiled sweetly in return.

"I could die?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet. Let's go." They all laughed, laughing harder when they realised Leo had no idea how to control a Segway.

"Lean forward ta go forward, lean back ta stop or ta reverse. Lean left ta go left 'n' lean right ta go right. Ain't rocket science, Valdez."

"I know, sorry. I wasn't listening at the beginning though." Louisa smiled approvingly.

The only safety gear they had been equipped with was a bike helmet. That was it. No elbow or knee pads, no padding of any sort, no nothing. Just a bike helmet.

There were three tracks- one and two were beginner to semi-confident tracks. They were told they had to go over those two tracks first before attempting track three, which contained fairly steeper hills, sharper turns and more uneven, forest terrain. Louisa was itching to go on that track.

"You were supposed to go right!" Annabeth called.

"I didn't want to!" Percy called back, laughing.

"Leo and Lou went right!"

"Good for them!" Annabeth cursed at him in Ancient Greek.

Leo laughed as he nearly missed the corner, resulting in him very nearly ending up in a bush. He stopped and regained his balance before looking at Louisa.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yep." Leo grinned. "Ladies first."

"Birthday boy first." Louisa countered. Leo smirked and leaned forward on the Segway slightly.

The Segways had a top speed of ten miles an hour. It didn't sound like much, but on a Segway and on forest terrain, it was pretty damn fast.

They reached the end of track two and found the instructor waiting on her Segway there.

"Can we go on track three yet?" Louisa asked.

"Go for it." The instructor smiled.

"Sweet. C'mon Valdez."

Track three was the best. Five metres into it, they were met with a slight ditch on a fairly tight corner. Louisa sped round it like the maniac she was but Leo did not see himself doing that. There was a hairpin turn following that and then another. They crossed another ditch, mud splattering on the Segway tyres. There was a mildly steep, muddy hill that followed. Near the bottom of it there was a small drop so that the Segway was momentarily airborne. That gave Leo a weird feeling in his stomach, like a drop on a rollercoaster. It was so cool.

The last of the track consisted of more turns and another drop, followed by an uneven road that made Leo's laughter shake. Louisa laughed, glancing over her shoulder at him. He nodded forward and she looked round again.

The Segways had been booked for two hours- Louisa had talked the guy on the phone round to give them two hours instead of the usual one, the first hour just her, Leo, Percy and Annabeth. The second hour, they had been informed; eight more people were joining them.

They meet up with Percy and Annabeth near the instructor.

"You have to go on track three!" Leo grinned. "It's awesome!"

"Like Batman?" Annabeth smiled.

"Well…" Leo thought about it. "Nearly as awesome as Batman. C'mon." He grinned again, turning on the Segway and leading his friends back to track three.

"It reminds me of Jurassic Park!" Percy shouted.

"T-rex on a Segway!" Leo called. **(I have drawn a pic of a T-rex on a Segway- it's pretty damn good, even if I do say so myself. PM if you want to see it). **

"Their arms are too short!" Louisa laughed as she ran through a ditch. "'N' they'll smack their heads on a tree or somethin'."

"Don't dis a T-rex, Lou!" Leo smiled. "You look very nommy to them!"

"Nommy?"

"Om nom nom!" Leo glanced at her, noticing a look of understanding on his wife's face.

The instructor soon had them travelling at 12.5 miles an hour on a dirt track that ran uphill. They passed people walking their dogs, people on bikes and people just walking. Louisa waved at some of them, skirting a fallen log.

"Lou, be careful!" Annabeth called.

"Don't be a buzzkill, Annabeth!" Louisa grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"OK, people, listen up!" The instructor stopped, making them do the same. "We're going to go on a bit of a difficult track. Avoid deep ditches and any logs, but have fun all the same!" She turned around and drove off. Louisa overtook Leo cheekily and went after her.

The new track was like track three, just ten times better and about three times bigger. There was a bridge they had to cross that rumbled under the tyres. Louisa shouted, "Who's that trip-trappin' across ma bridge?" They all laughed, including the instructor.

**If you ever get the chance to do off-road Segwaying, go and do it. It's too amazing to put into words. **


	124. Daddy's girl

When the two hours of off-roads Segwaying were up, Leo wanted to take his Segway home. Louisa had bribed him into attempting to make his own Segway, so he was able to leave the hired Segway behind.

They found Jessica, Sally and Paul with Tobias, Max and Elsie near a playground. Paul was pushing Tobias and Max on the swings while Jessica and Sally chatted, Elsie sitting on Jessica's knee and eating an ice-cream.

"Ah!" She said, waving her hand at her parents when she saw them. Jessica and Sally looked round and smiled.

"Any good?"

"It was brilliant! You should have had a go!" Leo grinned.

"Risk of serious injury or death… no thanks." Sally smiled. "And you're all covered in mud." The demigods looked down at themselves. The lower halves of the trousers were mud splattered quite heavily.

"Annabeth, that might be a bit of shit on yours."

"Lou, shut up." Louisa smiled, dropping into a seat next to Jessica on the picnic bench. Leo sat next to her while Percy and Annabeth sat opposite.

"Ah." Elsie said, holding up the half-melted, half-eaten ice-cream.

"Done?"

"Ah." Elsie dropped it on the floor, looking down as it splattered on the concrete. Louisa sighed. Elsie looked up at her. "Eh." She said, pointing at it.

"Let's just pretend it's bird shit."

"With an ice-cream cone in it?" Jessica smiled.

"Things happen." Louisa reached for the baby bag and withdrew a packet of baby wipes. "Ya all sticky." She told Elsie, cleaning the tot's face and hands.

"Beh, beee, beeee!" Elsie waved her hands in the air, laughing.

"I think she wants to be a bee."

"Beee…" Elsie shifted, reaching out to Leo. Louisa took Elsie from Jessica and passed the infant to Leo. "Beee." Elsie said happily, cuddling up to her dad.

"Daddy's girl." Percy smirked.

"I don't mind." Leo smiled.

"Any bad days?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh… half a bad day the other day." Leo smiled sheepishly. "Panicked when Lou was out."

"You'll get there, Leo, don't worry." Sally assured. Leo nodded, looking down at his daughter. She smiled up at him.


	125. Leo's party now- Part 1

Leo's birthday party had to rival the twins' birthday party or Leo would get upset… just 'cos he was Leo frigging Valdez.

They had rented the same hall as before. Louisa had been sworn off from doing or organizing any dares for the night, much to her annoyance, but she eventually helped to put the banners up- '_Happy Birthday Supreme Bad Boy!' _and '_Getting old, Repair Boy?'_ The balloons were red, orange and yellow, like Leo's fire. Louisa had taken the time to draw silly faces on some of them with permanent black marker, naming some of them- Balloony, Airhead, Bobble-brain, Sir-Pop-A-Lot and other balloon related names.

"Somethin's missin'…" Louisa made a rectangle with her fingers and thumbs, looking through it at the main wall.

"Buffet table?" Percy suggested.

"Mm…" Louisa hummed indecisively. Percy looked at Frank, who was helping him carry in chairs and tables. Frank shrugged. "I think…" Louisa trailed off. "I think we need a big table with his birthday cake on."

"And if someone knocks it over?"

"Don't tell him." Louisa said simply. "But we need somethin' else as well…"

"Like what?"

"I dunno… somethin' that screams Fire King…" She snapped her fingers, an idea dawning on her. "Is there any chance we could make a fire throne in the next two hours?" Frank tensed. "Not really, fire, Beast Boy."

"Boy?"

"I wouldn't, Frank. She's in one of those moods." Annabeth smiled, walking into the hall with Piper, Jason, Reyna and Nico; Tobias and Max running ahead slightly with their Superman action figures, making the toys fly through the air. The adults were carrying presents, some of which were fake- boxing gloves or cream pies to the face or a box of frogs.

"Right…" Frank looked at Louisa again. "Where are you gonna get a throne?"

"That's your job. Get Hazel 'n' get ya asses out there lookin' for one."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on." Louisa mimed ripping her hair out, glaring pointedly at Frank. Frank quickly left.

Percy chuckled.

"What're you laughin' at? Ya should be settin' those bloody tables up." Percy laughed again. Annabeth grinned.

"You've taken on a sense of authority, Lou."

"Nice ta know." Louisa turned her back on them, looking at the blank wall that was ruining the decorations. "Can we get those fireworks that shoot sparks up?"

"I think they're called Roman Candles, Lou." Piper smiled.

"Very fittin'. Can ya get some?

"We can try. Why?"

"Gonna put 'em either side of the throne."

"You should be getting Elsie involved, remember Lou?" Louisa snapped her fingers and pointed at Annabeth.

"You're a genius."

"Forgot?" Louisa nodded and left. Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Percy, where do these go?"

"Put them over there, Wise-girl. I've got to get these bloody tables up."

"Want some help?" Nico offered. Percy struggled with the latch on the fold up table for a few seconds before throwing it down in protest. "I take that as a 'yes' then."

"Can't we get normal tables?"

"And put them in the cars how, exactly, Seaweed Brain?"

"I dunno. Magic." Percy waved his hands as if casting a spell. "Could work."

"Yeah, OK."

* * *

There was an hour left to the party and guests had already turned up. Even Hephaestus had shown up.

Frank and Hazel had returned without a throne and nearly suffered under Louisa's wrath, but Apollo appeared and set things right, an awesome, cushioned throne with flame designs on the edges. Apollo snapped his fingers and flames shot up either side of it and a king's crown appeared on the back of the chair, that had been carved into flames as well. It took Louisa a few seconds to decipher '_rfie gikn' as 'Fire King'. _

"So, we're good with the throne, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks Apollo."

"Anything to help my cuz out." Apollo gave a cheeky smile, noticing the DJ booth. "What music have you got?"

"Check it out, if ya want."

"Sweet! Apollo's gonna find some sick tunes!" Apollo hurried away, a few of his demigod children hurrying after him. Apollo was in his seventeen-year old form, so it was a bit odd to hear his nineteen year old son call him 'Dad'.

"This party better be worth my time." Hephaestus grumbled to Louisa. She looked at him. "I'm not one for parties, really."

"I noticed." Fire flickered in Hephaestus's beard as his eyes hardened momentarily. He had scrubbed up a bit and put on some clean overalls. He had his arms out of the sleeves so that the overalls were tied at his hips. He wore a fairly clean, dark orange T-shirt. "Leo will be happy ta see ya, so stick around, OK?" Hephaestus sighed.

"Fine." He said, his eyes darting around the room. "Is that chocolate cake?"

"Yep. But it's Leo's birthday cake so ya gonna have ta wait a while ta have some." Hephaestus just nodded.

"Lou, Leo's outside!" Piper called.

"Git! He's early!" Louisa handed Elsie to the nearest person- Hephaestus- and darted outside. "Valdez!"

"Hey, chica." Leo held his arms out to her and was relieved when she hugged him. "You're never normally this happy to see me."

"Oh, I'm always happy ta see ya, I just don't show it that much." Leo smiled and kissed her lightly. "What's going on? I had a note from you saying to be here at seven."

"Well, it ain't seven, is it? Ya early." Leo checked his watch.

"By twenty minutes."

"Still early."

"Nineteen minutes. It's not that early."

"Is in my books, OK? I said seven, not nineteen minutes before."

"Very sorry." Leo mumbled. "Where's Elsie?"

"With ya dad." Leo blinked at her.

"Really?" Louisa nodded. "Well… don't know what to say on that one…" Leo pressed his lips together. "Why's Dad got her?"

"Um… he just has."

"He's OK with that?"

"Hasn't really got a choice." Louisa muttered.

"He hasn't got a what?"

"Don't worry."

"Can I go in yet?"

"No."

"Why?" He smirked. "Hiding something?" Louisa hummed in response. "If you can top off-road Segwaying, you'll be a goddess."

"I am a goddess." Leo laughed.

"Of what?"

"Of bein' sheer annoying, hotdogs 'n' ninjas."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded.

"None of those are connected."

"They are now, Valdez, don't criticise me." Leo held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Ya should be bowin' down 'n' beggin' for forgiveness."

"Not on my birthday."

"Fine, ya can do it tomorrow."

"OK." Leo smiled. He had learnt to agree with most of what she said. It made life easier and so much less painful. "How about now? Can we go in now?" Louisa shook her head. "Oh come on, we've been out here… wow, three minutes? Felt longer." Leo looked at her again. "So… after this… _thing_ you've got planned, are we going home?"

"Obviously, why?" Leo smirked. It was _that_ smirk. "I'm sorry, were you expectin' somethin'?"

"It is my birthday."

"I don't care. You've been Segwayin' 'n' ya've got this too. Don't expect anythin' else."

"I'll talk you round later, chica."

"Good luck with that." Leo chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Ya ain't breakin' me down."

"I can try, OK? And it's my birthday. Says so on the calendar in-"

"In highlighter colours, I know. I saw."

"It's my birthday. I should get what I want."

"Oh really?" Leo nodded. "Ya wanted me ta cook breakfast this mornin'. Look how that turned out."

"Fair point. You nearly burnt the apartment down."

"Hence why you do the cookin'." Leo smiled.

"I can teach you."

"Don't see it happenin'."

"You didn't see you dancing happening and look what happened there."

"Drink." And that was all Louisa had to say. Leo had never felt so sick in his life. He had made several mental notes not to drink anything Louisa made up for a dare.

"How about now? Can we go in now?"

"How long until seven?"

"Ten minutes. Nine and fifty… six seconds."

"No then, we can't go in."

"Please." Louisa shook her head stubbornly. Leo tried the puppy-dog eye look. She faltered but looked away, folding her arms. Leo thought quickly. "Three hotdogs if I can go in early."

"I'm listenin'." He smirked.

"Three hotdogs and a… a… uh…" Leo thought for a short while. "And I'll make you something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, whatever you want."

"Four hotdogs."

"OK. Deal?"

"No."

"Aw what?" She smirked. "I actually thought I was getting somewhere then."


	126. Throne

Leo finally got into the hall at 7:01 PM.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted. Streamers exploded out of those little party popper bottle things, where you pulled the string and streamers burst out. Leo had always liked those.

Everyone was wearing party hats, all with fire designs. There were red, orange and yellow balloons in clusters, arranged carefully so that the red was surrounded by a ring of orange which had yellow around the edges- a balloon-constructed fire. There were faces on some of the balloons- one looked pained, as if he were actually in a fire. Leo recognised Louisa's doodling skills.

Someone had attempted tofu burgers, which had Leo grinning. There was a chocolate cake with four tiers, covered in chocolate butter cream icing with _'Happy Birthday Leo!' _piped on the top. It had candles ringing the outsides of the three bottom tiers. It took all of Leo's will power not to run over there and start shoving handfuls of chocolate cake into his mouth. He didn't want to share, but they had all thrown this party for him, so maybe he could… just a little bit.

"This is so cool!" Leo noticed something. "Are the balloons with faces named?"

"Yeah." Louisa smiled.

"I want one." Leo went and inspected the balloons but got distracted by Piper yelling at him to open his presents. "Presents? Oh you guys! Such loyal subjects!" They all laughed.

"Wait!" Jason pushed his way through and hooked his arm around his friend's shoulders. "On the subject of loyal subjects, look what we've got you." Jason pointed. Leo's grin broadened.

"No way!" He bounded forward, stopping next to the throne. "For me?" He looked round to see lots of people nodding, grinning and laughing. "You guys are the best." Leo noticed the crown. "Fire… King…" He deciphered. He couldn't grin anymore. Louisa appeared and carefully placed the crown on his curls. Leo took a seat in his new fiery throne. "This is… this is just total awesome sauce!" He beamed, looking at his new seat. His grin was infectious- everyone was smiling and grinning.

Piper and Hazel moved forward with piles of his presents. Most of them were wrapped in red, orange or yellow, playing with the colour theme.

Leo opened the first one, only to be greeted by frogs jumping out. Some of the women screamed while others laughed. A few tried to catch frogs. There were ten in total, but frogs could move fast.

Leo laughed. "Sorry!" He went to get up to help, but the look he was getting from Piper told him to stay seated. He looked at Louisa. She smirked and whistled. Frogs stopped jumping about and just sat where they were. They were picked up easily and returned to their box. Poseidon appeared, snapping his fingers. The box became a lidded tank of water with a bit of air at the top.

Leo looked at the frogs. "Can I keep them?"

"No." Louisa said sternly.

"Oh…" Leo remembered his crown. "Fire King says so."

"Fire King gonna get his ass kicked on his birthday." Lots of 'ooh's and 'burn's went up. Leo looked Louisa up and down.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He held the container of frogs out to her.

"Here you go, _peasant_." Louisa folded her arms, looking at him pointedly. Hazel eventually took the frog tank. "Thank-you, _loyal subject_."

"Ya dead later, Valdez." He smirked.

"Bring it." Louisa had that smug smile- Leo was so dead later.

But right now, his main concern was the pile of presents yet to be opened.


	127. Daddy

"Valdez!" Leo looked up from finishing his chocolate cake. Partygoers had made a ring around a large circle space. Louisa knelt opposite Leo on the other side of the circle; Elsie sat on the floor in front of her. "Go to Daddy." Louisa quietly told Elsie. The tot looked round and saw her father.

Then she started to crawl towards him.

Leo got up and knelt on the floor as well. Elsie was crawling for the first time.

Elsie looked at Leo, smiling and very pleased with herself. She climbed up onto his lap and hugged him.

"Daddy." She said, clear as day. Leo grinned. After all the PND and everything else, 'Daddy' was the last word Leo expected his daughter to say first.

Lots of '_aw_'s and '_so_ _cute_'s went up. "Daddy." Elsie said again, smiling.

Leo saw Louisa getting to her feet and moving to her brother. Percy was grinning at Leo, holding up the video camera to say that Elsie's first crawl and first word had been caught on video.

It couldn't get better than that.

**Yeah, kinda mushy, I think. Elsie saying her first word to Leo on his birthday. **

**If you want more chapters, better ones that have actually been planned for ages and not ones I'm making up on the spot, review! :D **


	128. Bit of Leosia for you lot

Leo collapsed on his bed, exhausted. Who knew a party could take so much out of you?

"Ya gettin' old, Valdez."

"Thanks for that, Lou. A real confidence booster for a guy on his birthday." She smirked and left to sort Elsie out. Leo reclined against the pillows for a second, before remembering he had his normal clothes on. The bed was too comfy to get up from, but he had to.

Louisa set a sleeping Elsie in her cot. Elsie squirmed, but settled down. "Daddy…" She mumbled. Louisa smiled, tucking the blanket around the tot.

"Nice, Squirtface." Louisa switched the baby monitor on and left, closing the door quietly behind her. She returned to her room only to find Leo in his boxers. "Valdez!"

"What? I was getting changed." Leo smirked. "You like?" He asked, flexing his arms cheekily.

"Ugh…" Louisa groaned. "You are such an idiot."

"Probably why you married me." Leo closed the distance between them, kissing her lightly. "Come to bed, please." Louisa looked at him. He had the starts of _that_ smirk playing on his lips. "It is my birthday."

"Say that again 'n' you'll regret it."

"It's my- actually, I won't." He kissed her again, lingering for a few seconds. "Pretty please with a Leo on top?" He smirked. Louisa shoved him away, moving to the bed to get her pyjamas- an old T-shirt of Leo's and some black, cotton, drawstring trousers. Leo followed her around and blocked the door so she couldn't get out.

"Valdez, move."

"OK." Leo moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her to the bed.

"Valdez, put me down!" Leo dropped her on the bed. She made to scramble away, but he grabbed her and held her to him.

"What's the matter, Lou?"

"I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too."

"Then go to bed."

"I will… _afterwards_…" Louisa glared at him. Leo held his hands up in automatic surrender and instantly regretted that. She was up and out the room in three seconds flat. "Ninja." He heard the bathroom door lock.

He could always get her when she came back.

* * *

In the morning, Leo woke up to find Louisa asleep on his chest. He glanced at the clock- gods, it was only three.

"Lou!" He hissed. She smacked his hand away, burying her face in the curve of his neck. "Lou, wake up!" She didn't respond. "Snake!" She was awake in a second, scrambling to the other side of the bed.

"Where?"

"Heh heh…"

"Valdez!" She pounced and tried to strangle him. "You git! Ya know I hate snakes!"

"I got your attention though." Leo breathed.

"I'm goin' back ta sleep. You. On the couch."

"Aw, what? No. My apartment."

"Fine, I'll go on the couch." She got up, grabbing two pillows from her side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Leo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You are not leaving my side ever."

"Oh, really?" Louisa smacked him upside the head with her pillow.

"This is war, chica." Leo grabbed his pillows and jumped up.

Luckily, pillows couldn't dish out bruises. Louisa could.

She tackled him and he fell back, landing on the bed. She sat astride his stomach and smacked him repeatedly with pillows.

"Woke. Me. Up." With each word, she hit him with a pillow. "Lyin'. Lil'. Git." Leo grabbed the pillow on his right, but only had Louisa cover his face with the other pillow.

"Mm!" He protested. He managed to snatch right pillow away and hit her feebly with it. Louisa withdrew the other pillow. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I was tryin', you'd be dead already."

"Fair point."

"Why'd ya wake me up?"

"Needed to talk to you."

"Couldn't it wait until, I dunno, ten?"

"No." Her shoulders sagged and she glared at him. "Don't give me that look." She didn't move. "Ugh, fine. I'll talk to you later." He held his hands out. "Truce?"

"For now." Leo wrapped her in his arms and they settled back down to sleep.

"Lou?"

"Mm?"

"You know Elsie?"

"Yeah."

"Did you make her say 'Daddy'?"

"No. Made her crawl. The 'Daddy' bit was her own doin'." She looked at him. "Why?"

"I- I… uh…"

"Valdez…" She warned.

"I, um, I didn't think she would say 'Daddy' first." Louisa looked at him expectantly. "Well, the PND and all that jazz…"

"Yeah, got that bit, but there's somethin' else botherin' ya."

"You're too good sometimes."

"Yes, I know. Now talk." Leo sighed.

"Am I doing this right? This… being a dad thing?"

"How am I gonna know? I ain't like I can be a dad." Leo smiled.

"You know what I mean, chica."

"Ya doin' fine, Leo. Less bad days lately."

"Yeah…"

"Can I go ta sleep now?"

"No."

"What? Why?" He smirked. "Of for- no!" She settled back down to sleep. Leo poked her in her sides and she squirmed. "If ya want ya fingers broken off, ya goin' the right way about it."

"You won't do that. You love me too much."

"Mmm…"

"That doesn't sound good."

* * *

**Uh, kinda drabbley, but I think someone asked for more Leosia. I've been trying to write up a proper chapter, but it's something I don't want happening when Leo's still getting the hang of being a dad. It has to happen when he stops having bad days, but I don't want to stop updating for you guys. Do I do a time skip to get the story interesting again or do I carry on with Leosia-ish chapters? Let me know guys! :D **


	129. Honeymoon Flashback Part 6

**Totally forgot about the honeymoon I forgot to finish, so here it is. A bit of it anyway…**

**And to Guest… wait for it… wait for it… wait a bit longer… **

**And there are also two characters belonging to Idizzle22 and vivi-rose that I will put in here and I think a couple of you mentioned the return of Erik and Emmeline, so I'll see what I can do with those four. Keep an eye out, I'm hoping to work them in soon as long as my brain gives me decent dreams to work with and I don't run out of sugar. **

**Onwards!**

* * *

"_Get up, I'm hungry." _

"_Well, get yourself something to eat then." _

"_But I'm lazy too. Make me somethin' ta eat, please Valdez." Leo sighed, smiling. _

"_Alright." He forced himself to get up from the warm bed. He was only in his T-shirt and boxers, his usual pyjamas. "What'd you want?" _

"_Uh… surprise me?" Louisa smiled. Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _

"_How about I show you how to make something other than bacon sandwiches?" _

"_Nah, ya alright, Valdez." _

"_You could do with cooking lessons, chica." She glanced at him. "No offense, obviously, I'm just saying." _

"_I'll think about it." _

"_Sweet." _

"_But I'm still hungry 'n' food don't cook itself." Leo gave her a quick kiss. _

"_You get sorted then. Brekkie will be on the table in… ten, maybe fifteen minutes." _

"_Thanks, Valdez."_

* * *

_They didn't know what to do, so they wandered about the cruise ship, hand-in-hand. Louisa kept pointing things out in the ocean, like a whale, a trio of dolphins or a hippocampi group. Leo dared her to jump over the edge at one point but she said she couldn't be bothered to get back on the ship afterwards. "'Sides, there's too many flamin' mortals runnin' around." _

"_True, true." Leo smiled. "How about that indoor golf course you mentioned?" _

"_Was it crazy golf?" _

"_Thinks so." _

"_Let's go 'n' have a look then." Leo nodded in agreement. Louisa grabbed a passing waiter and asked where the golf course was._

* * *

_They found the golf course. It was crazy golf. And it was much to Leo's 'bright colours' expectation. _

_Louisa didn't like golf. Too much standing around waiting for other players to have their turns. Unfortunately for her, they got stuck waiting behind a blonde bimbo, who squealed like a pig, jumping happily each time she scored. _

_On the fifth time of doing this, Louisa cracked._

"_For the love of- it's friggin' crazy golf! Ya don't need to be so flamin' excited at shit like this!" The blonde and her most-likely-boyfriend turned to face Louisa. _

"_I know you." The blonde said, pointing the golf club at Louisa. "What's your name?"_

"_What's yours?" _

"_I asked you first." _

"_I don't care. Ya ain't gettin' an answer outta me until I get an answer outta you." The blonde pursed her lips, doing the 'duck face'. Louisa bit back a rude retort. _

"_Wait…" The blonde looked thoughtful (for a non-child-of-Athena blonde). "Louisa?" _

"_Hey." _

"_You know her?" Leo asked. _

"_I told ya about her, didn't I?" Leo looked confused. "Um… Roxy." _

"_Oh, the- her, right…"Leo had nearly said Louisa's nickname for her old enemy- Queen Duck Face Blonde Dumbass Airhead Schlag. _

"_Well, Louisa, it's been a while." Roxy looked Louisa up and down, which had Louisa's expression hardened. "You haven't changed much." _

"'_N' ya still shovellin' make-up on with trowels." Roxy pursed her lips in disapproval. _

"_Rox, come on, finish the game." Her boyfriend said. Roxy flicked her hair over her shoulder haughtily and readied herself to hit the pink golf ball. _

_Louisa cleared her throat. Roxy jumped and swung wildly at the ball. It hit the wall, rebounded and hit a wooden pillar, bounced off and struck the windmill. It jumped away and hit Roxy's boyfriend… down there… _

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Roxy went to check on him while Leo and Louisa shook in silent laughter. _

_Roxy whirled round, glaring at them. "You did that on purpose!" She raged, pointing accusingly at Louisa. Louisa looked stunned, a protest on her lips._

"_I had a sore throat! Ya can't go blamin' shit on people for that! It's ya own bloody fault his chances of bein' a dad are ruined." _

"_Ugh! You're so… so… ugh!" Roxy half-groaned, half-screamed. "I hate you!" _

"_Feelin's mutual, slag." Roxy's eyes blazed in anger. Louisa met her gaze defiantly and fearlessly. "Come on then, Blondie." _

"_Lou-" Leo started._

"'_Scuse me, coming through. Hey, nice shoes." _

"_Thanks." _

"_Anytime. Lou!" Leo and Louisa looked round. Dylan was pushing his way through the small crowd. "What-? Oh…" Dylan said, seeing Roxy. "I forgot to tell you- uh, we're all having a high school reunion on a cruise ship, just because we can, and, uh, yeah, that included her." _

"_Where was my invite?" _

"_We didn't know where you lived. We lost track of you." _

"_Thanks." Louisa grumbled. "Come on, Valdez. I got a hole in one 'n' you got a, uh, six." Leo wrote the scores down, but one for him and six for her. "Next bit." Louisa dragged him by the wrist onto the next hole. _

"_Did you always fight with Roxy?" _

"_We didn't do anythin' else." Louisa smirked. _

"_How the hell did you not get kicked out?" Louisa shrugged. Leo smiled. _


	130. Halloween preparation

**Skipping slightly to Halloween. Might be a short chapter 'cos it was a random idea I had at six in the morning.**

"Look what I found, chica." Louisa turned. Leo held Elsie in one arm and was holding a pumpkin costume against his daughter. It had an orange hat with a green steam, padding in the dress with soft, green material triangular leaves as a skirt. It came with orange booties that had smiley jackolantern faces on. "What'd you think?" Louisa smiled.

"I think she likes it." Elsie was flicking the stem on the hat, amazed.

"Can we get it?"

"It's your money, remember?"

"Sweet. Thanks, chica." Leo set the costume and Elsie in the shopping cart. "I found these too. Keep still." Leo held up a headband with devil horns on and he adjusted it on Louisa's head, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Perfect."

"You git."

"What? Devil horns," He gestured at the devil horns. "Devil." He gestured at her. Louisa sighed, but she was smiling. "You like?"

"What are you gonna get then?"

"Uh…" Leo looked around the Halloween aisle. "Um… little help?"

"Could be a fairy…" Louisa mumbled.

"Mmm… no. Hey, Grim Reaper."

"No, ya ain't grim enough. Be a fairy."

"I'm not being a fairy!" Leo laughed. "How about a vampire?"

"We're demigods, not sparkly corpses."

"You are so not helping. Look, devil costume."

"I don't want a costume." Leo looked at her. "I'll get the horns, the devil trident 'n' a cape." She shrugged. "Nothin' much to it."

"Fine. Uh…"

"Ya could be a fairy."

"I am _not_ being a fairy." She had that smile, the one that Leo dubbed her as a devil for. "Do anything and I'll, uh… I'll…" He tapped his finger on his lips in thought. "Um… I'll think of something." Louisa nodded. "I could go as a snake." She winced.

"Ya dare, Valdez, 'n' I'll make ya hurt big time."

"Right." He shrugged. "Just a suggestion." He put an arm around her. "Relax, chica. I wouldn't really." He kissed her forehead. "Help me get a costume, please."

"Fairy."

"Have you got some obsession with fairies?"

"No. I can just see ya prancin' around in a tutu with wings 'n' a wand."

"Wand… I could go as Harry Potter."

"Ya hair's too curly."

"Could be Dumbledore."

"Too old."

"Hagrid."

"Too big."

"Dragon."

"Too… uh, other animal." He looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Too other animal? Lou, you've had your meds, right?" She elbowed him sharply. "Right, right…"

"Look, we can come back later. Ya dragged me out ta do the bloody shoppin' with ya 'n' we ain't even got the doughnuts ya promised me."

"OK, OK, we'll come back later." Leo wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just don't kill me, OK?"

"I won't." She paused. "Yet." Leo sighed. That was the best offer at staying alive he was going to get.


	131. Mama

**Again, drabble, I'm sorry. I'm working towards a proper chapter… in my head… but I'm getting there slowly. I'm so sorry to keep posting drabble chapters but it bugs me if I don't update so… yeah…**

**Anyway, kinda mushy, I think…**

Elsie crawled around in her pumpkin costume, following Leo everywhere. Leo didn't mind, spinning around at regular intervals and exclaiming, "Boo!" Elsie would jump and then giggle.

"Daddy." She said, crawling forward and hugging his leg. Leo picked her up, chucking her above his head and catching her, holding her in the air. "Daddy!" She squealed. She reached for his nose. Leo shook his head, making her laugh again. She held up her small fist.

"Have you got my nose?" Leo mocked astonishment. She giggled.

"Ah!" Leo balanced her on his hip, trying to get his nose back. Elsie moved her hand repeatedly, giggling like a lunatic. "Eh, eh, pfft." Elsie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cheeky!" Leo poked Elsie's stomach. She squirmed, giggling. "Tickles, doesn't it?" Leo continued to poke her. "Just like your mama." Elsie giggled and twisted. Leo took his nose back.

"Meh." Elsie said. "Ma."

"Lou!"

"Mama."

"_Lou_!"

"What?"

"Come here!" Leo heard her muffled grumbles from the bathroom. To his delight, she walked out wrapped in a large, red towel. He smirked. She glowered at him. "Listen." Leo insisted. He looked at Elsie. "Who's that?" Elsie looked at her mother.

"Mama!" Louisa's glower broke into a grin. Elsie leaned towards her mother. "Mama!" Louisa took Elsie in one arm. Elsie cuddled up to her. "Mama." She said again, smiling.

"Ain't you clever?" Louisa smiled. Elsie nodded, making her parents laugh softly. "Go ta Daddy. Mama needs ta get changed."

"Daddy could watch." Leo smirked.

"No, I don't think so." Louisa handed Elsie back and returned to the bathroom.

"Mama?" Elsie said, confused.

"Your mama can be really mean." Leo smiled.

"Daddy!" Elsie scolded lightly.

"Oh, don't you start too, horrible child." Leo poked her again. Elsie pounded her small fists on Leo's chest.

"Daddy!" She protested. Leo tickled her again. "Mama!" Elsie shouted, looking for help. Leo threw Elsie into the air, making her squeal.

"You be nice to your daddy." Leo told her. "Daddy needs some love." Elsie held her hands out. Leo lowered her and Elsie hugged him. "Better."

"Daddy…" She smiled.

**So, yeah, mushy and highly drabble. Sorry. Uh, please review? :D **


	132. Revenge

**This is really frustrating now- I've had a chapter I had written up on paper gone missing and another bit I needed has gone walkies! Why is this happening?! **

**Anyway, I'm gonna do a time-skip. Not by much, just a few months and I'm only time-skipping because drabble chapters are boring me and I feel like I'm not giving you guys chapters that should be up instead of crappy ones. Someone asked for a Halloween fic, where the PJ crew go trick or treating- if I get ideas for that, I'll post a one shot. Right now, I'm going to try and remember as much of the chapter and story bit that have gone AWOL.**

**Reviews are nice. Lots of reviews are even better ;) **

"You're evil."

"Thanks." Louisa smiled sweetly at him.

Leo, of all people, wanted another child. He had completely made amends with his daughter and wanted to give being a dad another go. Louisa, however, was being mean, teasing him and allowing the barest of kisses. He had no idea why she was doing this and it was driving him mad. Well… madder.

Right now, Louisa was lying on her back on their bed, hands behind her head with her knees on Leo's chest, supporting him above her and preventing him from kissing her.

"Have I got to get down on my knees and _beg_?" Leo asked, placing her hands on her thighs to steady himself and because he wanted to.

"Ya could. But I doubt it'll work." Leo half-groaned, half-whimpered, making her chuckle evilly. Her eyes glinted menacingly in the semi-dark room.

"What if I said 'please'?" Leo asked, pinching her legs. She shifted her right knee to his throat. And then she just smiled at him, teasing, alluring and highly annoying.

Leo thought quickly, aware that she watching him with satisfied amusement.

Leo put his full weight on her legs. She struggled for a few seconds, shifting her legs a couple of times to restore balance. It was when she moved her left leg, Leo struck.

He had his hands on her knees and managed to shove them out of the way. She hadn't really expected that, but there was little she could do with Leo laying on top of her.

Leo smirked at her. "Much better, don't you think?" She glared at him, but Leo was sure he saw a glimmer of agreement in her eyes. His smirk grew cocky and smug. He had one hand on her waist and the other freeing her hair from its ponytail. "Can I have what I want now?" He muttered in her ear. She shifted beneath him, teasing him further.

"No."

"Why?" Her smile was devilish. Leo threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips against hers, mildly rougher than usual. The fingers on his left hand tangled in her hair while his right hand slipped under her T-shirt and tickled slow circles on the small of her back.

Louisa struggled, pulling away. She called him a 'cheater' and continued struggling, remaining playful and teasing him further. She knew how much it annoyed him, but he must have cracked because he actually growled at her, shocking her into lying still. He crammed his lips to against hers, both hands tangled in her hair, giving her no choice but to kiss him.


	133. Leosia-ish (?)

To say she hurt would have been the understatement of the century. Maybe teasing Leo for a couple of months hadn't been such a good idea. It was great fun, watching the frustration build in his eyes, but he was destined to crack at some point. Karma had wormed its way into her life again in the form of an over-teased and highly frustrated Leo. If she didn't end up pregnant, like Leo wanted, it would be a 'knock-you-dead' shock.

It was half nine in the morning. Louisa had only gotten up because she was hungry.

Where was Leo?

After checking on Elsie, she went to find him, budging the bedroom door open with her hip. The light from the hall fell on his peaceful expression, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Louisa looked at the half-eaten sandwich in her hand. Eat first- get revenge later.

* * *

Leo was woken up by the pillows under his head being yanked away sharply. He blinked a couple of times in confusion before he noticed Louisa standing to his left. She was only wearing his T-shirt. He smirked, taking the pillows from her side of the bed.

"Morning." He said casually. "How'd you sleep?" She smacked him with the pillow.

"I didn't, thanks ta you."

"You can only blame yourself, Lou. You shouldn't be so mean." His smirk was way too cocky and that gained him another whack with a pillow. At least she wasn't punching him. Yet. "How're you feeling?" She glowered at him, stubbornly refusing to admit her pain. She smacked him with the pillows repeatedly instead.

Leo waited until she was in range before grabbing her wrists and pulling her down, rolling over and pinning her down beneath him. "You're not very nice, Lou."

"Get. Off."

"Why? Thought you liked it?" She kneed him sharply in his soft spot. Leo groaned, tending to his injury. Louisa managed to push him off and jumped up. "Oh no you don't." Leo staggered after her, grabbing her from behind and pulling her back. "You're going to do what Fire King says, aren't you?"

"No!" She half-laughed, half-protested, fighting to break free from his arms. Leo held her tighter, chuckling.

His skin started to warm. She froze. "Leo, fire." She warned.

"I know."

"If ya burn me, ya gonna regret it."

"I would never burn you, Lou." He kissed her neck. "Come back to bed."

"No, I gotta keep an eye on Elsie."

"She's sleeping."

"She could wake up."

"Baby monitor."

"I don't care. I'm gonna get sorted out 'n' stay up ta wait for her."

"Or you could come back to bed." She glared at him over her shoulder. "OK." He grinned slyly. "I'll wait."

"Mmm…" Leo let her go. Louisa glared at him, a plotting look glinting mischievously in her eyes. Leo didn't know what she was thinking, but he didn't get the chance to suss it out. She had already grabbed her stuff and went to have a shower.

Two minutes into her shower, there was a knock on the door.

"Room for one more?" Leo asked cheekily.

"Valdez, ya wanna start runnin'." She heard him chuckle.

"Alright then. How about brekkie?"

"Go for it." She paused. "Then ya can run."

"Will do, chica."


	134. First steps

**I don't believe this.**

**That chapter I wrote- the one that went missing. I just found it. GIT! I spent THREE DAYS looking for that, typed an alternative chapter and then find the bloody thing! I'm gonna sulk now! **

**Anyway, uh, shazam! **

After 'Daddy' and 'Mama' came 'Bugger off'. Louisa had obviously found it highly entertaining. Leo was trying not to laugh as he told Elsie 'Bugger' was a rude word.

"Bugger off!" Elsie smiled. Louisa cracked up laughing.

"This is your fault, Lou!" Louisa was too busy laughing to reply. Leo couldn't help but smile. "Don't say that again, Elsie. It's rude." Elsie looked at him innocently. How could you explain swear words to a kid not even a year old yet?

Elsie pointed at Louisa. "Mama eh bleugh ba." She said.

"Did you get it from Mama?" Elsie nodded. Leo sighed, looking at his wife.

"What?"

"You're teaching a baby swear words?"

"I'm Louisa friggin' Valdez!" She threw her hands up in protest. "I'll do what I want!"

"You said 'Valdez'."

"That's ma name, ain't it?" Leo smiled.

"Yep."

"Right then, shut up."

"Eh! Daddy!" Elsie held her hand up. Leo took her hand. Elsie started to pull herself up, standing unsteadily on her feet. She let go of Leo's hand but fell over, unbalanced and landing heavily on her bottom. Thankfully, her diaper padded the fall. Elsie looked confused. She glanced up at Leo and Louisa. "Ah!" Elsie held her hands up again. Leo took them gently and Elsie pulled herself onto her feet again.

Elsie pulled her hands free and stood for five seconds or so on her own. Leo caught her under her arms before she fell again. "Eh?" She asked, as if asking why she couldn't stand up.

"Keep trying, Elsie. You'll get it." Leo said kindly. He stood Elsie on her feet again, moving his hands away a bit to catch her in case she fell.

Elsie looked at her mother.

"Mama!" She said happily, holding her hands out. She took one unsteady step and then another. Louisa knelt and held her hands out. "Mama!" Elsie exclaimed again, taking another three, shaky steps before collapsing. Louisa caught her. "Mama. Eh." Elsie smiled and waved at Louisa.

"Hello, Squirt. Ya can walk."

"Gods help us."


	135. Throoow the box!

**I think Guest (who I said 'wait for it… wait for it…' or something like that to) will approve this chapter. The rest of you might as well.**

Louisa sat on the bathroom floor, the after taste of vomit strong in her mouth.

"Valdez!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" Leo called back.

"Get ya ass in here!" A few seconds later, Leo made the point of walking into the bathroom backwards, ass first. "Valdez…" She warned. Leo turned around, grinning.

His grin faltered when he noticed how pale she was.

"Are you alright?" Louisa jerked her thumb at the toilet. Leo noticed the contents and flushed them away. "Come on, chica. Bed time."

"But I don't wanna spend all day in bloody bed…" She complained. Leo pulled her to her feet, his arm around his waist and holding her elbow.

"You're sick. And you've got me as your slave until you're better." Louisa instantly relented. Leo regretted that in the same second. He had pulled so many pranks lately- she could annoy him all day by making him run back and forth, doing her bidding.

* * *

"Lou, I'm just gonna get some milk and stuff. D'you want anything?"

"Pizza." Leo looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing. Uh, any particular toppings?"

"Cheese, ham 'n' tomato." Leo smiled, his heart pounding hopefully.

"Righto. I got my phone, OK?"

"'Kay."

* * *

Louisa was up when he got home. She was sitting on the sofa with her 'doodle book' and the rock music channel was on. Elsie, soon to be a year old, was sat on the floor playing with wooden and multi-coloured building blocks.

"I see you're feeling better." She looked up and grinned.

"Daddy." Elsie waved at Leo. He dumped the shopping on the sofa and knelt next to her.

"Have you been good?" Elsie nodded, stacking a red cube on a blue cuboid.

"Little devil." Louisa muttered. Leo looked up at her. "Steppin' on bricks hurts." Louisa said as if it were obvious. Leo gave a soft laugh. "Ya got ma pizzas?"

"Yeah. And… err… something else…" Leo rummaged in the shopping bags and threw something to her. Louisa snatched it out of the air with her ninja skills. It took a while to decipher the letters- it started as ynpgenacnr stte and then finished as what it was.

Pregnancy test.

She glared up at Leo. His expression was clam, but his brown eyes were nervous.

"Why' ya get this?" Leo shrugged.

"Uh, spur of the moment thing." He lifted the shopping bags and headed towards the kitchen. "And the hope of a lowly mechanic…" He added quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Leo felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down. Elsie was looking up at him, her brown eyes identical to his. She held her arms up, looking up at the counter.

Leo lifted her up and sat her on the counter, giving her an apple to hold. Elsie looked at the apple curiously.

"Ah?" She asked, holding it up.

"Apple."

"Ah."

"A-pull. Apple."

"Apuh."

"Close enough." Leo set about putting the shopping away. Elsie tried to bite the apple, but her teeth were still coming through.

"Apuh!" She protested.

"Hold on." Leo washed the apple. He retrieved a knife and peeled the apple, chopping it into slices and dropping the slices in the blender. Elsie stared at the blender, fascinated as the 'apuh' turned into mush in mere seconds. Leo took Elsie's red baby bowl from the cupboard and tipped the mushed up apple into the bowl. He got Elsie's weaning spoon and slowly started to feed her.

Elsie seemed a bit curious about the apple at first, but seemed to like it.

Leo was halfway through feeding her when something collided with the back of his head. Elsie giggled. Leo looked round and saw Louisa was leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, chica. You OK?" Louisa's eyes flicked to something on the floor. Leo looked down and saw an old toothpaste box.

**Who remembers?! :D **

**I know of one, maybe two people who have taken up the challenge of 'Louisa's epic adventures'. Is anyone else doing that? :) **


	136. Excited much, Valdez?

**Guest, you are not the only one who envisions 'baby Leo in the fire place' as Jack-Jack from The Incredibles. And I could do a fic with the gods going paintballing, thanks! :D **

With slight caution, Leo emptied the non-toothpaste contents of the old toothpaste box into his hand.

He turned the test over and read the one word that bought a huge grin on.

He hug tackled Louisa, laughing.

"Daddy?" Elsie asked, confused. First of all, Leo had looked at that stick thing and was laughing. Second of all, he had stopped feeding her. "Mama?" Louisa freed herself from Leo's arms and moved to Elsie.

"You're gonna be a big sis, Elsie."

"Ah?" She asked. Leo moved behind Louisa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Another baby. Like you, but smaller." Louisa poked Elsie's tummy, making her giggle. Elsie held her food bowl up.

"Apuh."

"Apuh?" Louisa looked at Leo over her shoulder.

"Apple."

"Oh…" Louisa said, understanding dawning on her. She continued feeding Elsie, but was half-distracted by Leo talking excitedly in her ear.

"What would we call it if it were a boy? Or a girl? What would you want? Should we re-paint the nursery? What about- mm!" Louisa had acted quickly and spoon-fed Leo some of Elsie's 'apuh'. Leo savoured the taste. "Not bad." He commented. Louisa gave a laugh, wiping 'apuh' mush from Elsie's chin with the weaning spoon.

"Leo, ya gonna be worse than Jessica when she finds out."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Louisa rolled her eyes, but Leo did feel a bit warmer.

"Watch the fire, Valdez." She pointed out. He rested his chin on her shoulder. His skin seemed to cool down until normally, but it was clear he was still buzzing with excitement. "I don't know about names, I don't care what we get as long as it's healthy 'n' maybe we should re-paint the nursery. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Leo grinned. Louisa rolled her eyes.

This was going to be great.

Ha, flaming, ha…


	137. Leo's contribution

Leo was working extra time to afford the new baby. He had already been threatened with being duct-taped completely, chucked into the trunk of his car and then driven off and drowned somewhere if he didn't shut up with baby plans. Louisa had been through a day of torture yesterday and really wished she hadn't told Jessica. She had her foster mother on one side and Leo on the other and they were both talking excitedly about baby plans. Louisa was sitting in the middle with Elsie on her lap and trying to find something to distract her mind from listening to the banter of the baby-crazed people next to her.

She was right now lying on the couch; Elsie sat on her lap while she flicked through the channels, trying to find someone's misfortune to watch on TV. She eventually found Jeremy Kyle USA and settled down to watch that.

Elsie started fidgeting, whimpering and looking at Louisa pleadingly.

"Ya had ta take a shit now, Elsie." Louisa sighed. "Fine, just fine." She sat up, tucking Elsie under one arm. Elsie squirmed, starting to properly complain about her dirty nappy. "Hold ya flamin' horses, kid. I ain't a friggin' miracle worker."

After changing Elsie's nappy- not advisable- Louisa fed her a warm milk bottle. Elsie started to doze off while Louisa watched Jeremy Kyle totally own some guy that didn't have respect for his fiancé.

Louisa thought it was pretty cool- Jeremy's job. She wouldn't mind doing something like that.

* * *

Leo returned home, grinning like the idiot he was.

"What cha smirkin' 'bout, Valdez? 'N' why ya home so early?"

"Hi to you too." Leo shook his head, still smiling. "Come and look at what I got."

"Hold on." Louisa got up and checked on Elsie. She was a bit shocked to see Elsie wide awake and standing up, holding onto the bars of the cot for support.

"Mama!" She cried happily.

"Hello, squirt." Louisa tucked her hands under her daughter's arms and lifted her up, balancing her on her hip. Leo bounded in and took Elsie from her. "Valdez, I am perfectly capable of carryin' Elsie down a few flights of stairs." Leo smiled in understanding, placing his hand on her stomach.

"No stressing." He told her simply, moving his hand to the small of her back. "Come on, you'll like this one." Louisa mentally sighed.

"Lot of hope pinnin' on this one, Valdez."

"I know, I know, just… just give me a chance, OK?" Louisa rolled her eyes. Leo grinned and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Leo had gotten a new pram. It was one of those modern style carriage prams, black in colour with white pram bedding. It had a matching baby bag, rain cover and a parasol.

Louisa stared at it.

"Ya insane, Valdez."

"I know. D'you like it?" Louisa smiled.

"One of those walk in the park prams, don't ya think?" Leo nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." Leo agreed with a smile. "We could do that you know. Take Elsie to feed the ducks while Bubba Two's in this." He gestured at the pram.

"Sounds like you've been thinkin'."

"I have. And it makes my head hurt." Louisa grinned.

"Sounds about right. Uh, where'd ya get this? 'N' how much?" Leo waved the price away.

"I got it from this little baby store I drove past on the way home."

"Yeah, why are ya home early?"

"I'm going again in two hours. I've got a, uh, extended coffee break."

"Lucky you. I was watchin' Jeremy Kyle. It's great." Louisa looked at Elsie, who was babbling happy while looking at the new pram. "I was thinkin' I could do somethin' like that."

"Really?" Louisa nodded. "You'd just kill everyone."

"Save us time on assholes."

"Fair point." Leo nudged her. "Me and you are going baby shopping at the weekend." Louisa groaned. "I know right?" Leo grinned. "Lots of that lovely shopping you adore so much!"

"I hate you sometimes." Leo kissed her.

"I'll make it entertaining for you."

"How?"

"Uh… I'll get back to you on that one."

* * *

**It's drabbley, I think, but I kinda wanted to show Leo getting really involved with the new kid and buying stuff and basically driving Lou nuts with the offer of a baby shopping trip. Let me know what you think! And tell me how overboard Leo will try to go with the new baby :P **


	138. Getting Lou to go shopping

Louisa threw her plate at Leo. He ducked. "I can lift the bloody remote, Leo!"

"Lou, chill. I was just joking." She sat down and folded her arms, sulking. Leo went and sat next to her, wrapping her in his arms. "What's the matter?"

"I'm bored 'n' ya ain't lettin' me do anythin'."

"I don't want you hurt." Leo kissed her forehead.

"Ugh, Leo, ya really don't know everythin' I've been up to when I was growin' up. I can quite easily change the channel myself, thanks."

"Alright, alright- you just didn't have to chuck a plate at me."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"No you're not." He smiled.

"Obviously…" She sighed. "Where's Elsie?" Leo didn't answer. "Go 'n' look for Elsie!" Leo jumped up quickly and went on the hunt for his daughter.

"Lou, look at this!"

"Am I allowed ta get up?"

"Yes. Just come here." Leo waved her over. Louisa grumbled and made her way over.

Elsie was asleep in Leo and Louisa's bed, curled up on Louisa's pillow.

"She can climb onto the bed?"

"Apparently."

"But she's got little legs. How the hell did she do that?"

"Never underestimate a child of yours, Lou." Leo kissed her lightly.

"Good point, Valdez." Elsie shifted in her sleep. "We've gotta get somethin' ta tie her hair up. It's gettin' a bit long, right?"

"Mm… we could add that to the list when we go shopping tomorrow." Louisa's shoulders slouched and she glared at him. "I will take you shopping if it kills me."

"How'd ya expect me ta go shoppin' if ya won't let me change the bloody channel?" Leo sighed, smiling.

"I guess I'll have to wrap you in cotton wool."

"Just try that, Valdez 'n' ya'll get the biggest ass kickin' ever." Leo grinned lopsidedly.

"Sounds about right."

* * *

Louisa didn't want to go shopping. She locked herself in the bathroom for half an hour before she got bored and tried to sneak out. Leo had been waiting and caught her. She had tried to fight, but Leo was being careful not to touch her stomach in case he hurt the baby.

"Leo, get off. Now."

"No. We are going shopping, Lou."

"Nooo… gonna die…" Leo chuckled.

"You're such a drama queen." Louisa tried to pull away, but Leo held her close, pinning her arms to her sides. "Do I have to drug you to get you out of the house?"

"Technically, it ain't a house. It's an apartment. 'N' if ya drug me, ya could hurt Bubba Two."

"Hadn't thought of that." Leo bit his lip thoughtfully. "Fine, then. Elsie!"

"What-? Mother of holy horse shit, what'd ya do?!" Elsie smiled at her mother. She was wearing a 'I love shopping' T-shirt.

"'Op." Elsie said. "Mama 'op."

"By 'op' she means 'shop'. I was trying to teach her this morning."

"I ain't goin'."

"Elsie, what'd I tell you to do if Mama no go 'op'?" Elsie looked blankly at Leo before gaining an evil smile and running away.

"What'd ya tell her?"

"Nothing much." Elsie returned with Louisa's Hollywood Undead CDs. "Where'd they go, Elsie?"

"Bim."

"Bim?" Louisa frowned. "Oh, I don't think so." She shoved Leo away and chased her daughter. Elsie ran away, squealing and calling for Leo- "Daddy! Daddy! Mama 'ad! Mama 'ad!" **('ad being mad or bad- one of the two :D )**

Leo found Louisa had caught Elsie, saved her CDs and hung Elsie upside down.

"Ya side with Mama from now on, kid, OK?"

"Mama 'ide! Mama 'ide!" Elsie promised. "Ah!" She squirmed, wanting to get down.

"First, we're gonna get ya changed." Louisa muttered, placing Elsie square on her feet. She glared at Leo who instantly held his hands up in surrender. "I ain't goin' shoppin'."

"I'll call the cavalry." He threatened cheekily. Louisa frowned, not understanding for a few seconds.

"If ya get Jessica here, ya dead, OK?" Leo nodded, pressing his lips together. Louisa took Elsie away to get changed. Leo snuck to the phone and rang Jessica.

"I need back-up." He said quietly.

"Be there in ten."

"Thanks."

* * *

Louisa had been forced into shopping. Jessica had bought a dozen, still warm hotdogs with her and had bribed Louisa outside. The ADHD part of Louisa's brain had also been successfully distracted by a monkey hanging from an elasticated string connecting to sticks. If you squeezed the bottom of the sticks, the monkey flipped around the string.

By the time Louisa realised what they were doing, she was outside. Leo had the keys and was spinning them around his finger, a triumphant grin in place.

"I'll break the door down."

"No hotdogs then." Jessica said simply. "And I'll take the monkey back."

"My monkey, fuck off." Jessica laughed softly. "I want a real monkey."

"You are not having a monkey." Leo chuckled.

"Why?"

"'Cos I'm not allowed a dog and they're actually pets."

"People have monkeys as pets." Louisa paused. "In some part of the world." Leo rolled his eyes. Elsie was already in her baby chair in the back seat. Jessica climbed in next to her and started tickling her.

"Get in the car."

"I ain't goin'."

"So, you're going to sit on the steps for the rest of the day?"

"_Rest of the day_? How much money have ya got 'n' how much of it are ya not givin' ta me?"

"The hotdogs are going cold."

"Heat 'em up then, Fire boy."

"Come shopping with us then, Oh Princess of the Sea." Louisa frowned. "What?"

"Princess of the Sea?"

"You are in a way."

"Sweet. Bow down ta me, Valdez!"

"When hell freezes over." Leo muttered. She glared at him. He smiled sweetly. "Get in the car." She shook her head stubbornly, folding her arms. Leo sighed. "Do you want to sit on the roof?"

"Yeah."

"Tough. Get in the car."

"No."

"I will tie you to the bumper if I have to and drag you to the shops."

"Go on then." Louisa challenged.

"I'll let you drive." She perked up.

"Really?"

"I'll let you drive there, yeah."

"Sweet. But I'm stayin' in the car." Leo sighed again. That was the best offer he was going to get. For now. He and Jessica could talk her round on the drive there. Presuming they were all still alive.


	139. Shopping

"Lou, out."

"No."

"Seriously? You're such a child. Get out."

"No." Leo looked at Jessica, who was smiling and holding Elsie. "I'm stayin' in the car."

"Fine. My keys, locked doors and we'll get a taxi home." Leo smirked. Louisa glared at him, most likely plotting how to take him down.

"You should run, Leo."

"No, I'm good." Leo closed the door and locked the car. Louisa's glare hardened. Leo breathed on the window and drew a smiley face in the condensation. He waved cheekily, took Elsie and walked off.

"Leo, she's gonna smash the windows!" Jessica called after him.

"She won't!"

"She will! No, Lou, put the knife down!" Leo looked back. Louisa was looking at him pointedly, a smug, devilish smirk playing across her lips. She held her knife ready to smash the windows.

Leo sighed, looking at his daughter who was watching him expectantly.

"Is Mama silly?" Elsie nodded. She no longer wore the 'I love shopping' T-shirt but one that said 'Daddy smells', one Louisa had gotten personalized a few weeks ago. Leo looked back at his wife, who tapped the hilt of her knife against the window in a final warning. "OK! Don't break the window!" Leo pressed the unlock button on his keys and Louisa gave a smug nod.

But she stayed in the car, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Leo, she's gonna hotwire it now!"

"She can hotwire cars?"

"She hotwired mine loads of times. So many flipping joy rides." Jessica knocked on the window. Louisa looked up innocently. "Stop it!" Jessica ordered. Louisa smiled angelically. "I mean it, Lou, you horrible… child…"

* * *

It took ten minutes to wrestle Louisa away from hotwiring Leo's car and driving home. It took a further fifteen minutes to bribe her to join them-pizza, hotdogs, new CDs and DVDs of her choice and anything she wanted that didn't use up Leo's saved up baby money.

They first visited a café because Leo felt the need for coffee and Louisa wanted chocolate cake. Jessica had a coffee too- she had the feeling she would need it. Elsie had a small bit of Louisa's chocolate cake and was poking it with a plastic fork curiously.

"Can we go home yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cos we haven't even got anything we came for." Leo smiled.

"Well, I have." Louisa said pointedly, shoving another forkful of cake into her mouth. "Very nice by the way." Leo rolled his eyes and she kicked him under the table. "I've got these, so ya wanna be careful, Valdez." Louisa held up Leo's car keys. Leo checked his pocket, confused.

"How-?" She smiled sweetly. "Stoll brothers?" She shook her head.

"No, she taught herself. I was forever losing things and they would mysteriously turn up in her jacket or under her bed."

"Or ya would get some new things."

"That was it- she used to put extra ten dollars or chocolate bars in my bag."

"Well, that was nice."

"Half-eaten chocolate bars."

"I broke them off- ya said we had ta share."

"I know, Lou, I know." Jessica smiled.

"So, Lou…"

"What?"

"Do you reckon we can get a blue Moses basket?" Louisa finished her cake and helped Elsie start hers, ignoring Leo's question. "Chica, it's rude to ignore people."

"I'm not ignorin' ya, I'm distractin' myself so I don't have ta hear ya whingin'."

"Yeah, OK." Leo sighed with a smile.

* * *

Louisa was far from interested in looking at baby products. Instead, she wanted to go to the toy shop and get a remote control car.

Leo locked an arm around her waist and attempted to pull her away from the car toys.

"I'll get one for you later, Lou."

"But I want the red one. It's the last one there." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please…"

"Why are so childish?" She continued to beg him with her eyes. Leo faltered. Louisa rarely pulled the puppy dog eye look on him, but when she did, the effects were greater than Leo's own puppy dog eye look. Leo sighed. "OK, OK. Hurry up though." She grinned.

"Thanks, Valdez." Leo handed over some money and she took the red car and was gone.

Leo turned only to come face to face with Jessica.

"Getting soft in your old age?" She teased.

"Shut it, _Nana_."

"Daddy." Elsie was looking at the RC cars. "Ah?"

"Those are cars, Elsie. They come with remotes- you want one, don't you?" Elsie looked at the cars again before looking at Leo. "I don't think we're going to get a lot of baby stuff, do you?" He asked Jessica. "Alright, when Mama comes back, she'll get you one, OK?" Elsie smiled at him.

* * *

They were finally shopping for what they had come to get. Louisa had actually chosen a pair of blue booties with the white outline of teddies on. Other than that, she wasn't bothered. Elsie had chosen a blue teddy and Jessica had picked out a soft, fleecy blue blanket with yellow stitching around the edges.

"What names have you come up with?" She asked.

"Uh…" Leo said brilliantly, looking at his wife. She was entertaining Elsie by making the teddy dance, hug Elsie and then sneeze, with sound effects. Elsie was giggling like crazy and trying to catch the bear. "Lou?"

"Yeah?" Louisa asked, not looking up.

"Names?"

"Huh?"

"Names."

"Oh… er…" Louisa shrugged and went back to entertaining Elsie with the teddy.

"Helpful." Leo sighed. "What about this, Lou?" Leo held up a pair of denim dungarees. Louisa looked at them. Then she pointed.

"Could go with that." Leo turned and looked at a green and orange stripy T-shirt.

"Is Louisa bothering with baby shopping?" Leo smiled lopsidedly.

"Right then, I won't anymore."

"You will." Louisa ignored him again, making the teddy sneeze all over Elsie. Elsie giggled and grabbed the teddy by its arms.

"Oh no," Louisa said in a small, mildly deeper voice, mimicking the teddy, "My arms! Not my arms, please!" Elsie stared at the teddy.

"Ah?" She quizzed.

"My name is Sir Sky Teddington." Louisa made the teddy bow. "You must tell your daddy that shopping is silly 'n' that Mama wants to go home."

"Daddy." Elsie looked round. "Ah." She said, pointing at the teddy. Leo smiled.

"Tell Sir Sky Teddington that I'm older and he has to do as he's told or he'll sit in the corner."

"Ah." Elsie translated, pointing at her dad. The teddy shook his head.

"He can't make me. He hasn't even bought me yet 'n' he's dilly-dallying around like Justin flamin' Bieber."

"Excuse me?!" Leo protested, offended. Louisa smirked and made the teddy look at him.

"Do not argue with me, boy. My head may be full of stuffin' but I have more brain cells than you."

"Sir Sky Teddington is gonna get donated to Octavian if he doesn't shut up." Louisa glared at him.

"Elsie will kill you."

"She doesn't even understand."

"Are ya callin' her stupid?"

"No, I just- she… Lou, I'm going off you." Leo looked back at the dungarees. "What'd you think of these anyway?"

"They're OK. Better with that T-shirt." Leo nodded and lifted the small T-shirt from the rack. At least she was cooperating.

* * *

Louisa actually did find some sweet outfits, T-shirts, trousers and booties. They found a stall selling bibs with different sayings on such as 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my mummy' and 'Party in my room. 2AM. Bring a bottle'. That second bib Louisa insisted on buying as it was so true.

After the clothes, Leo persuaded Louisa into helping him pick a Moses basket and bedding. Louisa wanted to take a break first and insisted that she had lunch. And a comic to read.

"I want to go home."

"Why?"

"Bored." Louisa turned a page and found Superman slamming his fist into Lex Luthor's face. "You'd have thought that if Superman punches someone, he'll rip their head off."

"True." Leo smiled. "Unless they had that Kryptonite stuff." Louisa gave a nod of agreement. Leo was on his third coffee with two pasties and an apple pie. Jessica had a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. Elsie was content with her baby bottle. "Hurry up, Lou. Lots of shopping left!" Leo said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Louisa pulled a face and turned the page again.

"Oh joy. Kill me now."

"I wouldn't dare try, Lou."

* * *

**Drabble again! What's going on?! **

**Please review, I'm sorry the chapters are crap-ish. **


	140. Baby scan pic

Leo summoned a wrench and sat down. He needed to get under his car to reach the busted drive coupling. That was when he noticed the bit of paper wrapped around the handle. He pulled it off and unravelled it.

It was a note from Louisa and thankfully it was in Ancient Greek.

_Look in glove box._

Leo got up and went and sat shotgun, studying the note. He wiped his machine oil hands on his trousers before opening the glove box. Tacked to the inside of the door was a small, rectangle white card with swirly blue patterns on it. Leo wiped his hands again before carefully removing it.

He smiled as he opened it.

Leo had missed the baby scan three days ago, so caught up with his extra work; he couldn't get a free hour to go with Louisa. He noticed a scribble above the photo: _Boy_.

Leo needed blue paint. And some blue baby clothes.

* * *

When he finally got home from work that night, Louisa was already asleep on the sofa; Elsie curled up on her chest and also asleep. Leo bravely nudged Louisa awake, holding up the scan photo.

"Thank-you." He whispered, smiling. Louisa nodded sleepily. She tucked her arms around Elsie securely as Leo lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

It was such a peaceful night, the Valdezs, born and unborn, cuddled up in one big bed as a small family.

It was all to go wrong tomorrow.

**Ha! In your face writer's block! I've got sugar on my side! **

**Cliffy! 3:) **


	141. Too late

Leo was finishing up fixing a customer's dishwasher and thinking about baby names when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically at his customer, who gave a nod of understanding. "Hullo?"

"Leo…"

"Lou?" Leo sat up straighter. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Her voice was strained. "Somethin's wrong, Leo. Can ya come home?"

"I'll be there in ten. Just stay calm, OK?"

"Oh yeah, that ain't difficult." She said bluntly and sarcastically, but the mood was changed when she whimpered in pain. "Leo, hurry the fuck up, _please_."

"I'll be there." Leo cut off, turning to his customer. "I've… I've gotta go." Leo ran a hand through his curls, glancing at the dishwasher. "It's all fixed up. Any problems, just ring OK?"

"What's going on?"

"My… my wife… she's… early…" Understanding and pity dawned on the customer's face.

"Oh my god… I won't keep you." He said. He showed Leo out. "Good luck!" He called. Leo waved his thanks and hurriedly got in his car.

* * *

"Lou?" Leo called. Elsie crawled towards him.

"Mama…" She pointed to the bathroom. Leo scooped Elsie up and quickly placed her in the recently bought playpen. Leo had only gotten it when Louisa struggled to entertain Elsie while following Leo's strict orders of relaxing.

Leo hurried to the bathroom. Louisa had been running Elsie a bath, but she was now on her knees, doubled over with her arms around her stomach.

"Lou…" Leo dropped to his knees next to her. Louisa looked up, her features dominated with agony. "Oh gods…" Leo rubbed her back and fumbled with his phone with his free hand. He dialled for an ambulance, trying his best to relax her through touch. It wasn't working- she squirmed away from his touch but that only increased the pain in her stomach. It was then Leo noticed that his hands were warmer than usual as his panic grew. She was only a couple of months gone. His voice shook as he described to the woman on the phone what was going on and she assured him an ambulance was on its way.

Leo hung up and chucked his phone aside. "Lou, I'm sorry if I burnt you." He took deep breaths in an attempt to cool down. Louisa looked at him, the acceptance of his apology in her eyes. She was trying to keep her breaths as even as his, but was having trouble with the continuous flares of pain in her stomach.

"Leo…" She breathed. "Wh-what's goin' on?" Leo took her hand, praying that he had cooled down enough.

"I'm not sure, Lou, just keep breathing, OK?" She nodded stiffly, her free hand moving to her stomach as a wince crossed her expression. Leo shifted behind her and tried to relax her as best he could, massaging her shoulders and back, freeing her hair and gently running his fingers through it.

The ambulance took its time. By the time it arrived, it was too late…


	142. Wrong, so badly wrong

Leo had been told to sit outside.

He wasn't happy about that.

Elsie was with Jessica, who had hurried round to babysit the tot when Leo rang her shortly after the ambulance arrived.

He wanted to be standing at Louisa's side, but the doctors had ushered him outside. Leo was currently torn between sulking and worrying.

Louisa wasn't exactly having the best of times. First of all, Leo had been shoved outside. Second, the baby didn't want to come out. The doctors were doing everything they could, as they repeatedly told her. "Keep pushing, Louisa, he'll be out soon." "Louisa, we have to get this baby out." And: "Deep breath, Louisa, deep breath."

Louisa cursed them all and demanded Leo returned. A doctor started to argue with her, protesting that Leo would get in the way, but instantly retreated and fetched Leo at one of her death stares she reserved for monsters and evil gods/Titans.

Leo was at her side in seconds, holding her hand in both of his.

"Come on, Lou, you've done it before, you can do it again." She gritted her teeth, practically breaking his hand and holding onto it as if it were her lifeline. Leo wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and flowed with encouraging and reassuring words.

But it was all for nothing.

The baby was whisked away before Louisa even had the chance to collapse against the pillows. Leo hugged her tightly, telling her how amazing she was and kissing her lightly. A pair of nurses fixed Louisa a steady supply of morphine and blood, allowing her to keep her oxygen supply.

"Leo…" Louisa breathed. Leo ran a hand through her hair, caressing her cheek. "Where… where is he?" Leo glanced up at the trio of doctors crowded around their son. "Leo, find out… find out what's goin' on, please." Leo nodded and he got up to check, when the chief doctor turned around. His expression was contrite and pitying.

"I'm sorry…" He started. Louisa swore at him, at all of them, the tears of her pain and fresh grief streaming down her cheeks. Leo held her tightly, feeling his skin tingle with heat and his eyes stinging.

They would be going home later minus a son.


	143. Little steps

The drive home the next day was uncomfortable and silent. Leo wanted to talk to her, but it was as if a switch inside of her had been flipped. She was like a statue, staring out the window with glassy eyes, deaf to the world.

Leo tried to take her hand at one point, but it was like holding onto stone- cold and unresponsive.

He thought of all the baby stuff they had bought a couple of weeks ago and his heart ached. That was never going to get used now, but he couldn't bear the thought of taking it all back.

Before long, Leo found himself parking outside their apartment block. Louisa still hadn't moved.

"Lou?" Leo looked at her, seeing no change of posture or expression. "Chica?" Leo took her hand again, lacing his fingers with hers. "Chica, please look at me." Louisa turned her head the slightest of a fraction, still not looking at him. Leo sighed. "I'm sorry." She frowned.

"For what?" Her voice trembled just above a whisper.

"I should have taken you to the hospital myself and not waited for that bloody ambulance. Maybe if we got there sooner…" She looked away again. "I'm real sorry, Lou."

"It ain't your fault, Leo." She dropped his hand and got out of the car. Leo watched her disappear into the apartment block, a sense of emptiness settling inside of him. He sat back in his seat and did nothing.

Nothing, but sit there and allow regret to wash over him.

"She needs you." Leo glanced up into the rear view mirror. Any other day, he would have had a heart attack to find the god of sea suddenly in the back of his car. But not today.

Poseidon's eyes shone warmly and watched him pityingly. "Go and see her." Poseidon insisted kindly. Leo shook his head.

"She'll hate me."

"Why?"

"'Cos we waited for the ambulance. If we hadn't waited…" Leo let the thought hang in the air.

"These things happen, Leo. Do not blame yourself." Leo sighed. "Go and see her and just… just be there for her. You don't need words to comfort her, just your presence."

* * *

Louisa had gone straight to the bedroom, locked the door so her nosy foster mother couldn't barge in and badger her and burrowed under the covers, sulking.

Jessica was trying to talk to her through the door. Louisa covered her ears.

"Don't shut out the world." Louisa shifted the covers and saw Hephaestus. He had conjured up a chair and was sat at the bedside.

"You shut out the world." She retorted monotonously.

"It's not always a good thing." Hephaestus shot back gruffly. "My son is sat in that car, distraught. Ye need to understand, girly- he needs as much comforting as you do." Louisa didn't say anything, staring the god out. Hephaestus's eyes flickered with strong, fierce flames. "Ye have and ye will have more. Do not shut down."

"You should take ya own advice." Louisa grumbled. "Ya have kids. 'N' ya gonna have more 'cos you gods can't keep it in ya friggin' togas." Hephaestus's eyes were literally burning her and fire had consumed his beard. Louisa didn't care at that point.

"Don't push him away, missy. He wants to look after ye and ye will look after him." Hephaestus rose. "As my so-called wife would say, ye were made for each other. Ye hurt him and I'll hurt you."

"Bring it." Louisa snarled. Hephaestus clenched his jaw, but fought better against it, starting to glow. Louisa looked away and he was gone in a blinding flash of fire.

* * *

"Leo, what's go- oh my gods, what's happened?" Leo took a deep, steadying breath before answering quietly.

"We lost him." Jessica's blue eyes shone with tears and she pulled Leo into a motherly hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Leo could only nod his thanks.

"Where's Lou?"

"Locked herself in your room." Leo sighed and pulled away. He gave Jessica a sad smile and went to try and get into his room.

"Lou?" He tried the handle and found it unusually hot. "Lou?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Leo." She replied.

"Why's the handle hot?"

"Ask ya dad."

"Unlock it and I'll open it."

"Fine- shit, that's hot." Eventually, she got the door unlocked. Leo opened the door and noticed she had stripped a pillow of its case and had bundled that to unlock the burning, metal lock.

Leo instantly wrapped her in his arms. Louisa returned the hug tightly. "Sorry for leavin' ya in the car like that." She mumbled into his chest.

"It's fine, Lou, I understand." She shook her head.

"I shouldn't have done that." Leo kissed her forehead gently.

"Lou, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Louisa sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, her voice shaking above a murmur. Leo tightened his arms around her in a silent admit of confusion. She sighed again.

"Little steps at a time, OK, chica?" She nodded.


	144. Never, Valdez

Stephen Leo Perseus Valdez

That was the name they had chosen.

A name for a son that would never come home.

Leo wanted to arrange some form of memorial service, but Louisa wasn't ready for that. She was still getting her mind around why she had to move the new baby stuff from the nursery to the storage room at the back of the apartment. But she insisted on keeping Sir Sky Teddington on the bedside table and had arranged for Stephen's hand- and foot-prints to be moulded into a sort of framed, cement picture that also had his name and date of birth carved into it. That was to stand next to Sir Sky Teddington.

"Lou, eat something, please."

"Mm…" She complained. "Not hungry."

"Lou…" Leo warned. She looked up at him, almost defiantly. Leo softened- he could tell her heart wasn't in to being sheer annoying and defiant. "You don't have to eat a lot. Just a… sandwich or something, please?"

"Mama." Elsie said, tipping her food bowl over and dripping mushed up 'apuh' over the highchair table. "Fo'." She insisted.

"Fo'?" Elsie pointed at the mess she had made. "Oh… food…"

"I think Elsie wants you to eat something too, chica."

"Mm…" Louisa hummed. She set about tidying up after Elsie. Leo watched her carefully.

Last night, she hadn't slept at all, cuddling up to him and staring into space. Leo couldn't sleep either. A part of him told him that she was half-expecting or imagining the cries of a new-born. She sometimes made odd movements into getting up and then she sank back into his arms, her shoulders slumping in defeat. There was no baby to attend to. Elsie slept throughout the night now, so both of them had nothing to do but try and sleep through a baby-less night.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" Louisa looked at him, Elsie on her hip. Leo chucked Elsie under the chin and she cooed happily. "Um…" Leo's worry of the previous night had been what he was trying to frame in his mind now. "Nothing will change between us, right?"

"Never, Valdez." Leo smiled gratefully, kissing her softly. She let the kiss linger before pulling back, saying she had to sort Elsie out. Leo grabbed her hand before she left.

"I love you, chica." She gave a small smile. There was a short silence before she said something Leo had never heard her say.

"I love you too, Valdez."


	145. Salt in the wound

There was a knock at the door. Leo and Louisa groaned in complaint. She had developed some sort of bug and was using Leo as a hot water bottle under a blanket. Elsie was in her playpen, chucking toys at the big teddy Leo had gotten for her the other day.

Another knock followed, more insistent than the first.

"Alright!" Leo relented. He sighed. Louisa protested, holding onto him tightly as he made to get up.

"Stay." She ordered. Leo chuckled.

"I'll be back in a sec, chica." She didn't let go, putting on her 'sulky face' as Leo had recently dubbed it. "Chica…" Leo warned. She cursed him in Latin, letting go of him and pulling the duvet over her head and settling down.

"The chair's still warm." Leo gave a half-hearted grin, moving to the door.

"Hi!" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly. Percy grinned at him.

"Ugh…" Louisa groaned from inside the apartment. "Tell 'em we're out." Percy looked at Leo as if seeking permission.

"She's ill." Leo said quietly.

"Even better." Percy grinned cockily. Leo stood aside and Percy bounded in. "Lou!"

"No! Go away!" Percy sat on the duvet. "Get off- ow! Percy, I'm gonna kill ya." Percy chuckled, fidgeting. Louisa hit him from under the quilt, cussing him out in Ancient Greek and Latin.

"Well, that's harsh." Percy protested, poking his sister. She squirmed and eventually tipped him off.

"Silly Daddy. No take on Auntay Lou." Tobias and Max giggled before running forward to jump on their daddy.

"Assault!" Percy protested. Then he laughed. "Tobias, that tickles, get off!"

"No! You be mean to Auntay Lou."

"Ill." Max chipped in.

"Traitors." Percy grumbled. Louisa looked out from under the duvet, smirking. "This is your fault." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Leo closed the door behind Annabeth.

"Why the surprise visit?"

"Percy wanted to see Lou."

"'Cos she's ill and can't fight back much?"

"Probably." Annabeth smiled. She looked different, but Leo couldn't put his finger on it. "We've got some news too."

"Good or bad?" Louisa asked from the sofa.

"Good!" Annabeth laughed.

"Oh. Not excitin' news then, is it?"

"Why are you so morbid?"

"I ain't morbid. I just prefer bloody, gory 'n', uh… Valdez?"

"Horrific." Leo suggested.

"Bloody, gory 'n' horrific news." Louisa finished. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy stood up, a son in each arm and hanging upside down.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded. Percy looked at her, smiling simply. He put the two brothers on top of the duvet.

"Dollops. Get off." Louisa complained. Tobias and Max jumped off.

"What news then?" Leo asked. Annabeth's smile brightened.

"I'm pregnant!"


	146. Hiding

"I'm pregnant!" Annabeth beamed. She didn't expect Leo's smile to falter or for Louisa to hide under the duvet. "What's wrong?" Leo rubbed the back of his neck. As much as he was happy for Annabeth and Percy, it hurt.

"Um… we… uh, we…" Leo sighed. "We lost ours… two days ago…" He mumbled.

Annabeth was instantly on the verge of crying and Percy jumped into action, trying to talk to his sister. He didn't get any response other than Louisa pulling the duvet tighter around her.

"Oh my gods… I didn't know!" Annabeth fixed Leo with her distraught grey eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't know. I'm happy for you and, uh, Lou is too, right Lou?"

"Mm…" That could have meant anything from 'no' to 'yes' to jump out the window and 'don't talk to me ever again'.

Leo switched places with Percy, both of them consoling their wives. It wasn't easy to comfort Louisa through a stripy black and blue duvet.

"Lou, come on."

"It's not fair." She mumbled. Leo sighed.

"I know." He said quietly, making sure Annabeth and Percy couldn't hear them. "We'll try again at some point, won't we?" She was quiet for a few seconds. "Chica?"

"I don't know…" She replied miserably. Leo tried to pull the duvet off of her, but she protested and held on tightly. "Hidin'. No come out." Leo sighed again.

"Alright."

"Lou?" Leo looked round. Annabeth was standing there, her eyes shining with tears. "Lou?" Annabeth asked again, her voice kind and gentle.

"Lou's not home. Leave a message." Louisa muttered from under the bedding. Annabeth looked at Leo, who shrugged. Louisa was in one of those moods and it was best to wait it out before speaking to her.

Annabeth knelt on the floor and gently pulled the duvet away. Louisa fought back, persistent on hiding.

"Lou, you should have said something. I would have kept quiet."

"You're Annabeth Jackson- ya don't keep quiet."

"Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Annabeth pressed her lips together before asking something in a soft tone.

"Boy or girl?" Louisa didn't answer, so Annabeth looked at Leo.

"Boy." Leo muttered. "Stephen Leo Perseus Valdez."

"You put my name in his?" Percy asked.

"Yes. 'Cos we're so lovely." Louisa chimed sadly. Percy smiled sadly.

"Thank-you."


	147. Drawing

After nearly two hours of apologizing, Annabeth managed to get Louisa to actually look at her. Annabeth, for once, didn't know what to say, so resulted in giving Louisa a hug. Louisa returned it half-heartedly.

A short while later, the Jacksons left- Percy promised to return with hotdogs, water guns and water bombs: "We'll make more misery, yeah Lou?"

"Go for it." Louisa smiled weakly. Percy grinned and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Don't tell anyone though." He mumbled.

"Leo looks like he's sortin' out his personal flamethrower." Louisa muttered.

"Hence the water guns, sis." Percy smiled slyly. "Now you chillax. Don't make me come after you."

"Is that a challenge, bro?"

"Partially, 'cos I know you'll kick my ass."

"Obviously."

Louisa's smile faltered as soon as the door was closed. Leo moved forward and wrapped her in his arms. "Why's life so shit?"

"Excuse me- life cannot be entirely shit with hottie Leo Valdez around." Louisa gave a laugh.

"Idiot."

"You love me for it."

"Mm-hm."

"Mama. Daddy." Elsie toddled over. Leo picked her up and Elsie joined the hug. "Mama." Elsie smiled, curling her fingers in Louisa's hair.

"Don't rip Mama's hair out." Leo warned gently. Elsie looked at him.

"Bleugh." She stuck her tongue out. Leo poked her stomach.

"Oy. No pickin' on the squirt when I'm around." Louisa paused. "No pickin' on the squirt at all."

"Very sorry." Leo studied her sad eyes for a few seconds. "We could always try again, Lou." She looked at him sceptically. "Not right now, obviously. But at some point down the line, we could." She started chewing her lip. "Really wanna leave Elsie on her own?"

"She ain't on her own!" Louisa snapped.

"I meant only child." Louisa's expression softened slightly.

"No."

"See. We'll try again at some point."

"Mm…"

"Mama, ah!" Elsie pointed at her mouth.

"Hungry?"

"Hung'y." Elsie agreed. Leo handed Elsie over and Louisa left.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsie was tucked up in bed. Louisa had disappeared and Leo was trying to fix the washing machine, which had decided that it didn't like washing whites anymore and had spewed them all over the floor with a wave of water. Louisa had cleaned up the water with a flick of her hand, but it was after that she disappeared.

It took another hour and a half to fix the washing machine. Leo had it washing the whites again before heading off to find his wife.

She was sat on the floor of the nursery, drawing like crazy in a sketch pad. Leo didn't know she liked to draw up until that point. He moved forward and peered over her shoulder. She was drawing the nursery wall, the one with the under-the-sea life, but the creatures looked so realistic and instead of a seahorse, she had drawn a hippocampus playfully chasing a shark.

"That's really cool." Leo said. He hadn't expected to make her jump.

"Wh-? Oh, thanks."

"Have you got more drawings in there?"

"Some."

"Can I look?" She hesitated. "Please?" Louisa handed over the sketch pad. Leo flicked through the pages. There was a drawing of Annabeth's redesigned Olympus, shaded and toned, coloured and textured perfectly. If it wasn't for the colour pencil lines, Leo would have thought it was a photo. Another was of a mountain scene, the sun rising behind the mountains and staining the sky pinks and oranges. A lake twisted around the mountains, separating them from the thick, green forest. Flocks of birds flew across the sky and a cluster of mountain goats could be made out on one of the mountains. The third picture was of Camp Half Blood from besides Thalia's tree. Again, it could have been a photo had it not been for the clear colouring pencil lines. The next was of Peleus with smoke curling from his nose. The fifth was of Camp Jupiter and it seemed there was a war games going on.

The second to last one caught Leo's attention.

It was of a small boy with curly hair, like his, bright sea green eyes and a cheeky smile. His skin was naturally and nicely tanned and he wore a Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

It was captioned as '_Stephen Leo Perseus Valdez?_'


	148. Ooh no, bad

**You should all feel very, uh, privileged. I very nearly got busted for not doing work in Science to write this chapter, but I'd done the work as best I could, so my teacher can't really complain. Anyway, onwards:**

* * *

Louisa seemed to find comfort in her drawings. Leo had framed the one labelled '_Stephen Leo Perseus Valdez?'_ and had placed it next to Sir Sky Teddington. But there was something about the drawing, but the boy in it didn't feel like Stephen to him. Maybe it was because he had never seen Stephen. Well, Louisa hadn't either and she had captioned the drawing with his name, but there was a question mark next to it. To Leo, the boy in the drawing had another name, one Leo couldn't place.

He tried not to let it bother him, returning to work. Most days now, he returned home an hour or two early. Just by doing this, he offered Louisa some company and she seemed happier that he was around more. But there were times when she didn't draw or seem too happy and she would just sit and stare at the wall or the TV (which was often off). Leo managed to pull her out of these trance-like states, but he wasn't sure what was causing them.

Louisa was in one of these states one afternoon, but there was something different that didn't sit well with Leo.

"Lou?" Leo sat next to her and put his arm around her. She didn't even notice. Leo recognised the pained look in his eyes and gave her a slight shake. He had seen that look before and it wasn't a good thing. She still didn't respond. He pinched her cheek and she flinched. "You OK?" He asked as she looked at him, massaging her cheek.

"That hurt." She complained.

"Sorry." Leo smiled sheepishly, but concern took over. "You're OK, right?" She hesitated, looking away. Leo curled his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "Lou, are you OK?"

"I dunno…" She furrowed her brow, chewing her lip. Leo waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts. "That… with Stephen…" She sounded strained and pain flared in her eyes again. "Reminded me of the first one 'n'…" She trailed off.

Leo didn't understand at first, but then he realised she meant Luke's child. Louisa was watching him, a slight grimace over her features.

"Are…" Leo frowned. "Are you having… flashbacks? Are you having flashbacks again?" She hesitated.

"Kinda… not the ones with… him… but…" She fell silent again. "The ones where I found out 'n'… 'N' tried ta cope. 'N' when I… when-" Her voice caught and Leo automatically pulled her into a reassuring hug."

"I know what you mean, chica."

"Daddy!" Elsie shouted from the playpen. Judging by the little dance she was doing, she needed her nappy changed.

"Typical female timing." Leo sighed. Louisa nudged him half-heartedly. Leo kissed the top of her head gently. "Don't worry, chica. We've beat those flashbacks once and we'll do it again!" Leo put as much enthusiasm in his voice as he could, making her smile.

"Thanks, Valdez."

* * *

**OK, the flashbacks Lou gets- that's part of Louisa's downfall rewritten, but I haven't done that bit yet. I'm still trying to get over writer's block on that one. **

**I would say review and I'll be nice, but that's not going to happen 3:) **

**Oh, and there's a bit of a, um, riddle with the picture thing. Who can guess? **


	149. Do NOT risk shopping

**OK, fairly proper chapter. Thank you to Holy Hephaestus for helping me yet again. You are awesome sauce! **

**In this chapter, we have the return of the Sonic Screwdriver owner Emmeline, lovesick Erik, shy Bella and a new friend, Lottie Dominique Gabrielli. Lottie belongs to vivi-rose. Check out her stories if you haven't yet. They're really cool :D **

**Bella belongs to Idizzle22- she was in the fic a little while ago, but I think she needed a bigger role. We all remember Emmeline, Holy Hephaestus's character and Erik, rrfanman's character.**

* * *

"No, Elsie, put the- oh gods… Lou!"

"What?"

"Look!" Leo held his hands out, gesturing at his daughter. Elsie dropped the jam jar. Louisa snapped her fingers and the jar froze. "Sweet." Leo grinned. He closed his fingers around the jar and Louisa eased the magic up on it. "You," Leo pointed accusingly at Elsie. "Stop dropping things."

"No." Elsie said defiantly, folding her arms. Leo looked at his wife.

"This is your doing."

"I know."

"You sound way too smug about that, chica." Louisa smiled sweetly.

"She's learnin' from the best. Leave her alone."

"I don't want a nearly one year old girl telling me what to do, thank-you very much." Louisa's smile turned cocky and she brushed past him.

They were risking a shopping trip. Elsie was sat in the seat of the shopping cart and had taken to the habit of picking things off the shelves and dropping them. Thankfully, it was only the jam jar that had been breakable. The other stuff had been books, DVDs, a box of cereal and a loaf of bread. Louisa was busy trying to decide which baby food Elsie liked- they all looked the same to her and she wasn't even bothering to read the labels. Normally, she and Leo mushed up food in the blender for Elsie, but Jessica had suggested the small jars of baby food. Louisa wasn't sure which was better for Elsie, so she was trying to find one that matched the healthy stuff that they mushed up for the tot.

"I hate dyslexia." Louisa grumbled.

"Should we just stick with what we know?"

"Could do." Louisa set the jars back on the shelf. "Uh, that one looks like shit." Leo looked at the jar she had pointed at. Leo translated the label.

"That's chocolate mousse."

"Ugh…" Louisa pulled a face at it, before grabbing the trolley and running off.

"Lou!" Louisa leant on the handle bar, her feet off the floor. The momentum she had built up carried her along for a few metres before she dropped her feet and slowed herself down. Elsie was giggling.

"'Gain!" She clapped excitedly.

"Later- Daddy's gonna tell me off." Louisa kissed Elsie's forehead gently as Leo caught up.

"Lou, we talked about that."

"It's fun."

"I know, it's great." Leo grinned. "Not so great when you run someone over." Louisa waved it off.

"Their problem, not mine."

"You're a very cold hearted person." Leo smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I can be nice."

"Only to the people you like."

"Mostly." Louisa corrected. Leo nodded in agreement, glancing up. His smile faltered. "What's the matter?"

Emmeline and Erik were making a beeline for them. "Bloody hell, what'd they want?"

"Another ass kicking, by the looks of it." Leo muttered. Louisa glanced over her shoulder.

"That's Bella, ain't it?" Leo looked too. Bella was running towards them with a friend. Behind them seemed to be a small army of shop workers. Mortals were filing out of the aisle in organized lines and trance-like states, leaving behind their shopping trolleys and baskets.

"We just want to talk." Emmeline announced.

"Don't listen to them!" Bella shouted. Her and her friend's faces and exposed arms were scratched and bruised. Bella had a knife in her belt and a shield on her arm. Her friend carried a sword.

Louisa summoned her sword as the shop workers turned into _dracaenae_ and _empousi_. Three of them morphed into a three headed hydra.

Bella and her friend stopped either side of Louisa and Leo.

"Who are you?" Louisa asked.

"Lottie Dominique Gabrielli."

"Hi." Lottie was five foot two and had honey blonde hair. **(What colour are her eyes, vivi-rose? It didn't say in the character profile :P ).** There were dark blue extensions in Lottie's hair and they looked pretty cool.

"Make friends later." Erik snapped. Louisa glared at him.

"You wanna go, piggy?" Erik scowled at her.

"Mama." Elsie's good mood was gone. All the monsters and strangers were unsettling her.

"Sssurrender the child!" A _dracaenae_ hissed.

"Hm, no." Leo's hands caught fire and he sent a wave of white hot flames at the monsters. The _empousi_ scattered and most of the _dracaenae _perished. The hydra roared in defiance and billowed its own fire at them. Leo willed it back.

"We want to talk." Emmeline insisted.

"Lou fights first, talks later." Leo said over his shoulder. "I think you should make it quick." Emmeline glowered at him.

"Fine." She said shortly, turning to Louisa. "We have an offer for you."

"I'm not listenin'."

"Hand over the brat," Louisa glared at her, "And we'll leave the two camps alone."

"I wasn't listenin'. What?"

"Lou!" Bella hissed in warning. The hydra was forcing itself forward inch by inch, battling the fiery wall.

"Buzzkill, dude. Why'd ya want Elsie?" Elsie looked up at her name, her brown eyes wide and afraid.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out."

"You seriously think I'm gonna give Elsie up?"

"Well, we figured it wouldn't matter. You have a thing for losing children, don't you, Lou?" Emmeline smiled evilly. Louisa's grip tightened on her sword.

"Leo, remind me to rip heads of before lettin' 'em talk."

"Sure thing, chica."

"Lottie, help Lou. I'll help Leo."

"Okey dokey." Lottie smiled. Louisa ran at Emmeline, Lottie hot on her heels. Leo and Bella charged the remaining monsters, although Bella remained wary of Leo's fire.

Louisa slammed into Emmeline, who staggered back and collided with a shopping cart. She summoned her spear and placed her right hand on the milk fridges behind her. Electrical sparks hummed up her arm, across her torso and along her spear. Louisa tensed and she smirked.

"Don't like electric spears, do you Lou?" An image seared across Louisa's vision, clear and strong and of Luke smirking at her as his men prodded her with electrical spears.

Louisa pulled herself together and parried Emmeline's jab. Louisa kicked Emmeline away and ducked a wild swing from Erik. Lottie distracted him, stabbing, slashing and jabbing like crazy. Louisa charged Emmeline and sliced at her midriff. Emmeline jumped back and stabbed out with her spear. Louisa leaned to the left and slashed out. Emmeline cried in protest as electricity shot into the air from the broken spear.

Louisa's sword shrunk into watch form and she attacked Emmeline with her bare fists, just because she could and she was Louisa frigging Valdez.

Louisa landed a solid punch to Emmeline's solar plexus before round house kicking her away. Louisa advanced quickly, swinging a right hook, followed by another left hook to the stomach and then an uppercut. Emmeline staggered back, blood pouring from her split lip and nose.

* * *

Lottie wanted to watch Louisa fighting. But Erik was a big problem with a temper. She rolled between his legs and slashed at the back of his knees. She caught one lightly as he turned round and brought his a clenched fist down on her head. Lottie scrambled out of the way and to her feet. She held her sword ready and waited for him to advance.

To her slight dismay, Erik summoned a double-sided battle-axe. It had more range than her sword and could cleave her in two with any swing.

She darted behind a shopping cart, only for it to fall into two halves and its contents collapsed across the floor.

"Lottie!" Bella threw her shield to her friend. Lottie caught it and raised it in time, deflecting the battle-axe. Bella snatched her knife from the pile of yellow dust and ran at Erik. "Leave her alone!" She ordered, throwing her knife. It dragged across his left cheek and clattered to the floor three metres away. Bella and Lottie acted together and tackled him.

* * *

Leo waved his hands and the wall of fire twisted around him. The hydra wailed in complaint, adding its own fire to the mix. Leo held his arms out to his sides and the fire stopped channelling around him. It gathered in a ball the size of a people carrier in front of him and he loosed it at the hydra. It cried in dismay and hatred as it burned to ashes. The _empousi_ and remaining two _dracaenae_ had been skilfully taken down by Bella, who had an arsenal of knives up her sleeves and in her pockets. She threw with incredible accuracy.

"Daddy!" Leo turned round quickly. Elsie was still in the shopping trolley. Leo hurried forward and freed her from the seat.

"It's OK, Daddy's got you." Leo soothed. He saw Louisa tackle Emmeline, pinning Leo's twisted half-sister to the floor with her knees on Emmeline's shoulders. Louisa drew her knife and twisted her fingers in Emmeline's hair.

"Tell me what's goin' on. Now." She ordered, holding the knife to Emmeline's throat. Emmeline paled, but said nothing.

Erik noticed the danger his colleague was in and gave a wide, horizontal swing with his battle-axe. Bella and Lottie dropped to the ground to avoid being sliced in two.

Leo, despite his exhaustion, summoned a fireball and hurled it at Erik. It landed between the son of Pan's broad shoulders and he whirled round outraged with smoke curling from his shirt.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, especially when Leo was holding Elsie.

But it was Louisa who came to his rescue. She threw her knife and it lodged into the back of Erik's knee. He tumbled, landing face down on the hard, cold floor.

Louisa drew another knife and continued threatening Emmeline.

"How'd ya know we were here 'n' what the fuck do you want?" Emmeline didn't answer. Louisa drew a long, thin and mildly deep scarlet line across Emmeline's cheek, making her grimace. "Tell me or you'll hurt even more."

A shadow fell over Louisa.

"Why don't you ask me?"

* * *

**Five pages! I'm feeling pretty damn good! :D **

**And this one seems so much better than the last ones I've posted. There will be more on losing Stephen, I've just been asked to put Emmeline and Erik back in and I had two other characters to put in too.**

**Who took up the challenge of writing a fic with Lou in? :P **


	150. Part 2 (cant think of title :P )

"I think you should just hand over the child and make this so much easier." Luke smirked.

"I think you should jump off a cliff." Louisa growled. Luke looked up her up and down, a sly, twisted smile framing his lips.

"How's mentally unstable life working for you, Louisa?"

"Great. 'Cos I can get away with things like this." And she buried her knife oh-so-casually in Emmeline's shoulder.

Elsie started crying as Emmeline whimpered and rolled about in pain. Louisa backed up and stood next to Leo, Emmeline's blood staining her fingers. Leo gently soothed Elsie, feeling Luke's glare on the three of them.

"Hand her over now." He demanded.

"No." Leo refused, his skin warming.

"Why?" Louisa countered at the same time. Luke smirked.

"You owe me, remember, Louisa?"

"Oh, yeah. Two months of sheer agony 'n' screwin' with ya mind." Luke scowled.

"You owe me a child, seeing as you got rid of my one."

"I didn't. I lost him."

"Lies!" Luke shouted, his voice ringing eerily in the silent supermarket. "The gods made you lose _him_, as you say, because poor ickle Louisa couldn't handle it." Luke snarled, bunching his fists. "You took mine away from me so I'm gonna take yours away from you."

"I never knew you could be such a, well, loving dad." Leo frowned.

"As if you'd know what a loving dad is." Luke sneered. "Post natal depression? Ha! That's a woman's illness, _weakling_."

"Bitch did not go there." Louisa grumbled.

"Apparently bitch did." Leo replied thickly. "Hold Elsie- I wanna burn him."

"Let me soften him up for ya." Louisa flicked her hands and two knives jumped from her sleeves and into her hold. Leo made a mental note never to shake her hand.

Louisa ran at Luke, who drew his own sword. Maybe in her anger, Louisa didn't notice Backbiter version two, but Leo did and he could sense the heat rolling off the blade as much as he could see it.

Luke stepped forward and parried the first strike, but was only stabbed in the thigh, the blade buried deep and up to the hilt. He yelled in agony and fell back. Louisa slashed wildly at his head, but he managed to deflect it, pulling the knife free from his leg with an agonized grunt, blood instantly soaking his trousers. He threw the knife at Louisa, but she easily snatched it out of the air and threw it back. He almost ducked in time, receiving a deep gash running from his eyebrow to his hairline.

Blood seeped down his fingers as he tentatively touched the new wound. He deflected the second knife, but Louisa had a third and fourth from the gods knew where and she attacked again.

Lottie and Bella stood either side of Leo, watching the battle, torn between awe and fear. Emmeline was still down, Erik helping her nurse her shoulder wound. It was only a matter of minutes until they were ready to join the fight and Louisa would be outnumbered.

"I thought you said you were softening him up for me?" Leo called. Louisa buried both knives into Luke's shoulders and left them there. Luke staggered back, his injured leg collapsing beneath him. He fell to the floor, Backbiter skittering from his hand and nudging Erik in the foot.

Erik, the great big muscular idiot, turned and took in the damage. He seemed a bit stunned that his new 'master' had been taken down so easily and quickly. Was this his plan?

Louisa stepped back. Elsie cringed away from the blood on her mother's hands, arms and T-shirt. Louisa looked down at herself before motioning for Bella to take Elsie.

Leo's skin had reached burning point, but he was keeping as cool as possible to prevent hurting Elsie. But now he was free to allow the inferno explode up his arms, raging white-hot and most likely giving him a tan- which was quite comical when he looked back on this moment earlier.

Erik and Emmeline had lifted Luke and held him on his feet. They only noticed Leo when his fire surrounded them in a hollow cocoon, tongues of fire snapping away and searing against their skin.

A maniacal laugh escaped Leo's lips and he pulled his hands together.

Living with Louisa did drive people insane.

**Finale of fight tomorrow! (Hopefully…)**

**Don't forget to review or you can join Emmeline, Erik and Luke in the fire! (Kidding, just kidding, love you guys really :D )**


	151. He dead

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a busy day and I had to be at a party at half six, but left about ten 'cos I wasn't feeling too good. I'm a bit better now, so here's an update. Sorry if it's crap, but I didn't really get any ideas for this so I'm kinda making it up on the spot.**

After a few minutes, Leo pulled his hands apart. Erik and Emmeline were there. He collapsed, smoke furling from his burnt and blistered skin. She was unharmed, having absorbed the fire's energy and gaining control of it. Leo silently cursed, having forgotten his half-sister's unique abilities.

Wait… where was Luke?

Elsie's cries sharpened in fear. Louisa hurled a knife and there was a yell of pain. Leo turned and saw Luke covering the reopened scar on his cheek. Bella held Elsie protectively and she and Lottie sprinted away. Luke made to go after them but he was tackled by Louisa and went down. Emmeline slung a fireball at Louisa, but Leo darted forward and intercepted it, returning the pass. The two siblings played a very violent game of 'Catch'.

Without warning, the sprinklers went off. Leo was instantly drenched and his heart sunk. He couldn't use his fire. Fortunately, Emmeline was having the same problem. She had a solution though- she knelt and placed her hand on Erik's shoulder. Leo risked glancing over his shoulder at Louisa and saw that she was now running with shopping carts and then letting go. The trolleys were being directed at Luke, who was getting knocked down by a few of them.

Shards of ice sliced across Leo's cheek and he returned his attention to Emmeline. She was using the water, freezing it and waving her hands, hurtling ice shards in his direction.

"Lou!" Leo called. She released another trolley and looked back. Leo ducked a large chunk of ice and it narrowly missed Louisa. Leo and Louisa backed away from their opponents and towards each other. Louisa took his hand and instantly he was dry.

"Ya waterproof now, Valdez."

"Thanks, chica." She gave a nod and grabbed another trolley, picking up speed before letting go. The trolley slammed into the others that were building up, shoving them forward and smacking Luke in the face. "Shopping is bad for you." Leo smiled. Louisa looked back cheekily.

Leo was nearly skewered by an ice javelin. He willed himself to become a fireball- a really cool, but really tiring trick- and the ice javelin melted, falling to the floor in a puddle. His fire travelled down his body, along his arm and collected as a large fireball in his right hand. He countered the attack, hitting Emmeline square in the chest. She flew back and slammed into the shelves, breaking them and causing various products to rain down on her head and half bury her.

He looked round in time to see various ice shards controlled by Louisa to become deeply embedded in Luke's chest. He didn't dare say anything though as that wasn't any way he wanted to die. Heck, he didn't want to die.

Louisa glanced round and caught his eye, taking in his perplexed and stunned expression. She spread her blood-stained hands to the side.

"Oops."

"Oops indeed." Leo muttered. He bit his lip, frowning at Luke. "Lou, he's still standing."

"Not for long." Louisa smirked evilly. "Oh, duck." Leo took her word for it and missed having his head sliced off by a battle axe. He sent two fireballs back and judging by Erik's scream of sheer agony, he must have burnt something vital.

Louisa ran at Luke as he pulled a shard of ice from his chest. He turned the sharp point on her, but she ducked it and took out his legs, snatching it from his hand and burying it right into his heart.

Luke looked at her with wide, surprised blue eyes before he went limp and his eyes became glassy. Louisa ripped the ice shards from his body violently and made to stab him again, even though he was dead already. He would come back. He always came back.

Arms locked around her waist and pulled her back.

"Leave it. We have to find the others and get out of here."

"I hate him."

"I know you do. But he's dead and won't feel anything you do."

"He'll come back."

"Well… if he comes back-"

"When- when he comes back." Louisa corrected, looking at him over her shoulder.

"When he comes back, you can make him hurt again, OK?" Louisa sighed, not overly happy with the compromise.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly. Leo stood her on her feet, his arm around her waist.

"Chin up, chica. He's gone for now. You nick the shopping, I'll get the others and I'll meet you at the car, OK?"

"Is Leo Valdez askin' me ta steal stuff?"

"Well, I forgot my wallet. And there's a load of Mist and confused mortals around. No-one will notice some stolen stuff."

"What kind of idiot forgets their wallet when goin' shoppin'?" Leo gave a cheeky smile and kissed her lightly.

"The idiot you married."

**It's not much, I'm sorry! But I had to put something up for you guys! Don't forget to review and, um, maybe psych yourself up for following chapters… **


	152. Feeding the ducks

"I don't wanna do anythin'." Leo collapsed on the bed next to her, burying his face in the pillow. Louisa laughed. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Please come out. Just to the park- I wanna show Elsie how to feed ducks."

"My legs ain't workin'." Leo sat up on his knees and pinched her legs. She kicked him in retaliation.

"They're fine." He sat back. "Get up or I'll carry you."

"Go on then." She challenged. Leo bounced up and over her. He lifted her up bridal style. Something weird happened- she twisted and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the bed.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, looking at her upside-down.

"Ninja skillage." She smirked. Leo rolled onto his front and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Please come to the park. I'll buy you ice-cream and hotdogs and stuff." She looked down at him, contemplating the offer. "Please…" Leo begged, throwing on the puppy dog eye look. Louisa faltered. He tried not to smirk in triumph or she'll smack him upside the head.

"Fine." She pursed her lips slightly. "I wanna feed the ducks too." Leo grinned.

"You're such a child."

* * *

Half an hour later, at the park, Louisa was happily eating an ice-cream while Leo showed Elsie how to rip the bread up and chuck it out for the ducks.

"Fifty points if you can get a headshot bonus." He smiled. Elsie looked at him, confused. Leo demonstrated, but only for the duck to run at him. Louisa whistled and the duck returned to the water. Leo looked back. "You can talk to ducks?"

"Water birds." Louisa shrugged. "No biggie."

"Cool. Tell the goose off that's giving me evils." Louisa smirked. "Cow."

"Elsie, remember what I told ya." Elsie nodded and kicked her father's shin.

"Ow!" Leo massaged the oncoming bruise. "Elsie!"

"Mama." Elsie pointed at Louisa accusingly.

"Lou, why are you teaching my daughter to be violent?"

"Self-defence." Louisa replied evenly, finishing off the ice-cream. "She'll learn one day."

"Not against your daddy." Leo smiled, gently poking Elsie's tummy. She giggled.

"'Kay." She smiled. A duck waddled too close to her and she backed up. "Ah!" All smiles were gone. Leo chucked a bit of bread and the duck ran after it.

"They're hungry, Elsie. Feed them." Leo bribed with a slight growl, holding up handfuls of torn bread. Elsie laughed and snatched bread from his hands. "Lou, I thought you wanted to feed the ducks?"

"Just when I got comfy. Git." Louisa jumped up and jogged over. While Leo and Elsie threw the bread in the water, Louisa pelted bread at the ducks and geese, mainly getting headshots.

"Be nice to nature, chica."

"No." Louisa gained another headshot. "Don't really like ducks."

"Why?"

"Me 'n' Jessica came up here once- years ago- really weird thing- the ducks 'n' geese went nuts 'n' chased me across the park." Leo cracked up laughing. It happened in a split second. Water snatched him from the bank and dragged him into the shallows.

"Lou!"

"Mama!" Elsie took a step towards her father but slipped on the mud and fell with an 'oof'. "Daddy…" Elsie pointed.

"Daddy annoyed Mama. Mama drown Daddy." Water twisted around Leo and pulled him back a metre or so. A duck settled on Leo's knee.

"OK, Lou, you've had your fun." Leo smiled. "I'm cold."

"Aw, diddums." He pulled a face. "Regret that ya married me?"

"Never." He grinned. "Starting to regret bringing you on this trip though." He paused. "No offense." He quickly added. Louisa waved it off.

"This is why Jessica rarely took me on day trips."

"Right…" The water eased from holding him down and he got up, causing the duck to quack angrily at him and fly away. "Bloody hell, cold…" He sat on the muddy bank next to Elsie. "Want a hug, Elsie?" Elsie shook her head frantically, backing up and sitting on her mother's lap. "Lou, little help please?"

"I think I'll let ya get real cold first." Leo tried to rub warmth into his arms, but it didn't really work.

"Um, please can you help me oh amazing ninja goddess?"

"Goddess? Louisa like." She leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Leo was instantly dry.

"Thanks."

"I want an extra hotdog though."

"Deal." Elsie chucked another bit of bread. "Elsie, aim for the head."

"No."

"Yay! She learnt 'no'!" Louisa beamed. "You so clever." She hugged Elsie, who giggled and returned the hug. "Now say Daddy smells."

"Bleh."

"Close enough."

* * *

**OK, drabble. Wait for the next chap 3:D **

**Oh, I researched autism today and started writing a fic about how Percy and Annabeth deal with raising Alvie, the autistic child. It may not be perfect or I most likely will not demonstrate autism right, but I researched it on six different websites, printed loads of stuff off and tried to work with it all as best I could. I've also done a fic involving Charlie Valdez as a teenager- it's only a couple of chapters at the moment, but I'm working on it. What do you guys think? REVIEW! :D**


	153. Clues, clues, clues

Leo couldn't sleep. Louisa couldn't either and it was her tossing and turning keeping him awake.

"Lou!" He hissed, making her jump.

"What?"

"Go to sleep!" Leo laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't." She complained, rolling over to look at him. She seemed pale in the near darkness of the room.

Leo kissed her forehead.

"Your Valdez is here, chica." He rolled onto his back, pulling her onto his front. He stroked her hair, knowing it would help her relax. "Get some sleep." Slowly, she relaxed. Leo was dozing off himself when she suddenly jumped up and disappeared into the ensuite. Leo pulled himself together and jumped up, running after her. He was there in time to hold her hair back while she vomited into the toilet. He rubbed her back and shoulders helpfully until she sat down on the floor. Leo flushed the loo and crouched next to her. "What bought that on?" She shrugged, keeping her breathing steady.

Leo left and fetched a glass of water. While she sipped at that, he ran a warm bath for her.

"Can ya check on Elsie?" Louisa asked quietly.

"Sure." Leo smiled, kissing her head as he passed. Elsie was sound asleep. Leo only had to tuck the blankets back around her before returning to his chica. But he found the door locked. "Sneaky." He laughed.

"I love ya ta bits, Valdez, I just can't trust ya." Leo grinned.

"That's nice of you, chica."

"I just radiate niceness."

"You repel niceness, more like."

"I got you, didn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"Right then, I don't repel niceness. Now shut up 'n' lemme enjoy my bath." Leo smirked.

"Want some help?"

"Stay." She told him firmly, but he could hear her smiling.

* * *

Louisa didn't want to get up the next morning. Leo couldn't blame her- she had been sick twice before eight and had shunned breakfast. Leo couldn't even work toast into her, but managed to keep her drinking water. That was all he could at the minute. He offered ambrosia and nectar but got a muffled 'fuck off- tryin' ta sleep' from her.

Elsie was toddling around, looking for her mama.

"Daddy… Mama…" Elsie looked round. "Mama gone…"

"Mama's not feeling well, Elsie." Elsie started calling for her mama, running around. It took Leo ten minutes to catch her. In that time, Elsie had started to cry. "I'll take you to Mama, OK?" Leo sighed. "Honestly, Elsie, you're worse than me." It wasn't easy holding onto Elsie as she squirmed and twisted, calling for her mama. Leo was reminded of Frank trying to work his way out of Chinese handcuffs all those years ago and couldn't help but smile.

Elsie nearly fell out of Leo's arms. "Alright then, let's play that game." Leo held her by her ankles and dangled her upside down. He stopped walking. Elsie squealed and waved her arms. "You want to see Mama, yeah?" Elsie made a sound of agreement and Leo righted her. "Stop fighting Daddy and we'll go see Mama."

Leo carried Elsie to Louisa. "You have to be quiet." Leo smiled, putting a finger to his lips. Elsie copied. "Mama's not feeling well and needs quiet, OK?" Elsie nodded. "Lou, you've got a visitor."

"Ugh…" Louisa groaned. She propped herself up on her elbows. Elsie nearly shouted out excitedly, but remembered to be quiet and put a finger to her lips.

"Ssh…" She said and giggled.

"Ssh…" Leo mimicked. Elsie giggled again. Leo carefully sat Elsie next to Louisa.

"Have ya been good for Daddy, Elsie?" Louisa asked, gently tucking a strand of Elsie's thick, raven hair behind her ear. Elsie nodded. "Why were ya squealin' then?" Elsie looked confused, making Louisa look at Leo.

"Um… she fidgeted a lot. So I held her upside down for a few seconds." Louisa pulled a face.

"Whee!" Elsie laughed, throwing her hands up.

"Yeah, I think she was OK with that." Leo knelt on the floor next to Louisa. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile, checking her forehead for a high temperature.

"Hungry."

"Want me to make you something?"

"Nothin' fancy, Valdez."

"Do I get a please with that?" He teased.

"No."

"Pwease, Daddy." Leo grinned and chucked Elsie under the chin.

"You should teach your mama a few manners." Elsie nodded and held her hands out to Louisa. Louisa sat up properly and pulled Elsie in for a hug. "Be back in a bit, chica." Leo kissed her lightly and left. He heard Louisa telling Elsie what a 'smelly, silly Daddy' he was and that manners were for posh people. "Mother of the year!" He called back.

"I know! It's great!" Leo chuckled.

* * *

"'N' then Daddy said he didn't like ta think 'cos it interferes with bein' nuts." Louisa pulled a face and Elsie giggled.

"Ta-da!" Leo grinned, stepping into the room, holding a plate of simple spaghetti bolognese.

"That smells nice. For once." She added.

"You're so kind."

"Mm-hm." Leo handed over the food and a fork and Louisa helped herself to food.

"Slowly, chica. Don't want you chucking it back up in front of Elsie."

"Poor Elsie." Louisa said through a mouthful. "Have we got any pizza?"

* * *

**Clues… clues… clues… hehehe… **

**More reviews means more updates! REVIEW PEOPLE! :D **


	154. Jessica helps

Leo had dropped by Jessica's to check her car over. As usual, she quizzed him on Louisa, Elsie and everything else that had happened since she had last seen them a few days ago.

"Yeah, so we took Elsie to the park to feed the ducks, but I ended up in the lake for annoying Lou." Jessica smiled.

"I did warn you."

"I know. But I'm male, as you would say, so I don't understand, obviously."

"Aren't you funny?"

"No, I'm _hi-la-ri-ous_." She gave him a funny look and he smiled sweetly.

"Just fix the car."

"Do I get a 'please' with that?"

"How about a coffee instead?"

"That'll do." He grinned, returning to his work. She disappeared inside the apartment blocks again. Leo hummed the Batman theme song to himself while he waited and tweaked the engine.

Jessica returned a few minutes later, holding two cups of steaming coffee. Leo stood up straight, almost clonking his head on the hood of the car. He wiped his hands on his T-shirt and gratefully took his coffee.

"How's Lou? She Iris-Messaged me yesterday, complaining about being ill and bored." Leo sipped his coffee first before answering.

"Well, she couldn't sleep and suddenly got up to be sick. She didn't eat for a little while, but I got her to have a meal later on. Asked for pizza…" Leo trailed off. He glanced at Jessica who gave him that knowing smile. "D'you think so?"

"It's possible if she's asking for pizza. Normally she asks for hotdogs." Jessica swirled her coffee and sipped at it before looking up. "I think you need to go shopping."

"What if she is though? She's still hurting from Stephen." Jessica tilted her head in that way that meant she wanted more detail. "She talks in her sleep." Leo mumbled, not wanting to go into details of how Louisa cried in her sleep and called Stephen's name repeatedly. If it wasn't the longing for her lost son, it was nightmares and flashbacks and those were much worse. Instead of crying sleep, she would wake up yelling for Leo.

"Well, maybe this can help her heal if she is." Jessica smiled knowingly.

"You're amazing."

"Yes, I know."

"I don't know if you've brushed off on Lou to be a bit, um, pig-headed, or Lou's brushed off on you."

"As Lou would say, she started it."

"And I'm finishing it." Leo grabbed Jessica's shoulders and shook her gently. "One Lou's bad enough!"

"I'll tell her you said that." Jessica teased, twisting from his hands. Leo's smile fell.

"I'm dead."

"Nice knowing you."

"Right, on the list of evil, there's Lou," Leo held his left hand up horizontally level with his eyes. He put his other hand under it, "Then Hades," He moved his left hand down below the right, "And then there's you. The rest of the list goes on for ages."

"So, I'm less evil than the Lord of the Dead?" Leo nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I'm telling Lou." Jessica said childishly, turning on her heel and moving back into the apartment.

"She's gonna kill me!" Leo shouted after her.

"Tough!"

"I won't fix your car!" Jessica stopped, hesitating.

"I think you've already done it." Leo glanced at the engine.

"Oh. Yeah, I have."

* * *

Leo carefully opened the door to his home, checking for tripwires either near his feet or head. Thankfully, there was nothing. He quietly closed the door.

"Mama, Daddy!" Leo groaned and smacked his forehead on the door. Of course Elsie would blab if Louisa had told her to.

"Valdez!" Louisa appeared out of nowhere. "I've got a bone to pick with ya."

"Jessica phoned you, didn't she?" Louisa nodded, folding her arms and looking at him pointedly.

"'One Lou's bad enough?'" Leo smiled sheepishly. "What's the supposed to mean?"

"Well… She was kinda reminding me of you a bit, so I asked if one of you had influenced the other while you lived her. I said 'One Lou is bad enough' 'cos you're pure evil and really do not need another you."

"Another me would be awesome. What cha chattin' 'bout?" Leo grinned.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." She shrugged, holding her hand out to Elsie. The tot toddled forward and curled her small fingers around Louisa's.

"Mama no kill Daddy?"

"Is it worryin' one of her first twenty words is 'kill'?"

"I think it's more worrying that 'no' is one of those words." Louisa looked at him quizzically. Leo remembered the carrier bag in his hand. "Do me a favour and take that in the bathroom." She raised an eyebrow. "Please, my wonderful, angelic chica." Louisa looked at Elsie.

"Do we help him?" Elsie nodded. Louisa sighed. "Fine." She picked Elsie up and moved towards Leo. She traded the infant for the bag and went to the bathroom. "Valdez!" She shouted. Leo darted forward and held the door closed. She struggled against him for a few minutes. Eventually, there was a _thud_ from where she punched the door.

"Just try, please chica."

"I don't want to."

"Please?" Leo looked at Elsie, who was staring at him as if expecting him to do a cartwheel or juggle fireworks. "If not for me or you, for Elsie."

"Why?" Leo thought quickly, but wasn't quick enough. "Stephen's gone. No other kid's ever gonna replace him." Her voice cracked with emotion. Leo wanted to go in there and hug her, but something held him back.

"I didn't say anything about replacing Stephen." He licked his lips nervously. "Please try, chica. Maybe it'll help." He heard her sigh.

"Fine…" The door locked. Leo backed off, giving Louisa some privacy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Elsie?"

"Mama?" Elsie pointed at the bathroom door.

"Mama will be out in a minute."

"Mama 'kay?" Elsie asked. Leo hesitated.

"In a way." He replied quietly. Elsie stared at the door over Leo's shoulder as he moved to the kitchen. "Hungry?" He asked her.

"Apuh."

"Thought you might." Leo smiled weakly.

* * *

As much as she loved Leo, it was when he pulled stunts like that; she remembered how annoying he could be.

Right now, she was sat on the floor, leaning against the door and waiting. Two minutes was such a long time when she was bored.

She checked her watch and jumped up, snatching the box out of the sink. She had already opened the box a few minutes ago and had put the test back in afterwards, not wanting to see the result when she picked it up.

Louisa tipped the test into the sink and stared at it.

Leo was going to be happy.


	155. Godly assistance

"No."

"But Lou, it saves going out to buy more stuff." Leo reasoned. She hesitated.

"It's Stephen's stuff." She mumbled. Leo reached out for her, putting his arms securely and reassuringly around her shoulders.

"I know its Stephen's stuff. We can still use it though." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Leo noticed she was tense and started massaging her lower back. She squirmed at first, but eventually relaxed. "Are you still having flashbacks?" She didn't answer. Leo glanced at her. Yeah, she still had flashbacks. She was having one now.

He kissed her to get her attention. It worked, but she pulled away. "What was that one?"

"You..." And that was it. She didn't elaborate.

* * *

Leo was making lunch when he heard Elsie crying. It wasn't her usual cries though… she sounded scared…

He quickly went to see what the problem was. Elsie was in her playpen, crying and holding onto a fluffy toy lamb for comfort.

It was Louisa. Leo could tell why Elsie had been frightened. A sea green aura surrounded Louisa, bright, unstable and dangerous. It melted into her eyes, offering a tortured look that did not sit well with her pale complexion.

"Lou!" Leo got too close, his legs giving out from the exhaustion caused from withstanding opposing power. He was no match for pure sea energy in its most dangerous state. "Lou…" He gathered his thoughts and pushed himself up again, grabbing her shoulders.

For the first time ever, something burnt him. The force of the energy had him staggering back, wisps of sea green vapour curling from his hands and returning to her. She didn't seem to notice, her eyes fixed on something to the left of Leo.

Leo looked at his hands. They were a bit pinker than usual and they stung like hell, but there was little he could do at the moment.

Elsie's cries bought him to his senses and he rushed to comfort her. "It's OK, Elsie." Leo said soothingly, picking her up and rocking her gently. "Daddy needs to think so please stop crying." He glanced at Louisa. She hadn't moved.

_What do I do? _

_Slap her, _Hephaestus replied instantly.

_No, don't slap her, _Poseidon advised.

_Not helping, guys. _

_Very sorry… _Hephaestus grumbled.

_No, he's right. Maybe we should pay a visit._

_But I just got the flippin'-_

_Hephaestus, you are immortal and have as much time as you want to work on your projects. Your son needs help._

_So does your daughter._

_Yes, I know that_. Poseidon's tone was a bit heated.

_Please don't argue in my head. It's not helping. _

_Apologies._ Poseidon spoke in a softer tone. _I'll be there soon. Hephaestus will too, want you, Hephaestus?_

_Yeah, I guess… _Leo understood how his dad felt- you're working on a sweet project and then you're yanked away from it. He understood about putting people before inventions, but being a son of Hephaestus… it didn't work like that.

_Oh, cover Elsie's eyes. _Poseidon said helpfully. Leo obeyed, closing his own eyes.

There was an odd sensation. The first thing that struck him was searing heat, but at the same time, there was a cool, sea breeze. The hot and cold mixed well and somewhat calmed his nerves. The fire offered energy for him instantly.

"We good?" Leo asked, not opening his eyes or uncovering Elsie's.

"Yes." Hephaestus grunted. Leo looked round and grinned. His dad was in his usual work overalls and Poseidon was in his mortal clothes.

Hephaestus glanced at Louisa. "Hmph… she ain't in a good state." He looked pointedly at Poseidon. Poseidon glared back but moved forward and sat next to his daughter.

"Louisa?" Poseidon shook her shoulder gently.

"Daddy?" Elsie asked nervously, clinging to Leo and staring fearfully at Hephaestus. Leo comforted her.

"That's my daddy." Elsie buried her face in Leo's shoulder. "Sorry, Dad."

"Don't apologize. Most kids don't like me." Hephaestus wiped his hands on his overalls. "Don't blame 'em if I'm honest."

"Well, that's just being harsh on yourself." Hephaestus shrugged. "Come on, Dad, you're awesome."

"How?"

"Well, duh. You're a god." Hephaestus remained unimpressed. "You've got epic fire powers and can make anything from anything!" Leo hesitated. "And you were thrown off a mountain as a baby and survived."

"Well, duh. I'm a god." Leo grinned.

"So you do have a sense of humour." Hephaestus grunted, gathering bits of metal and wires from his pockets. In seconds, he had fashioned a small bird. It tweeted and fluttered its wings, taking flight. It landed on Leo's hand, as light as a real bird its size. "Elsie, look what, um, look what Granddad H made." Elsie peeked out and caught sight of the bird. The bird tilted its head curiously at her before bursting into a sweet melody. Elsie smiled and held her hand out to the bird. It took flight again; landing gently on her shoulder and singing as if there was no tomorrow.

Screams cut through the calming tune from the bird and it fell silent, hiding its head under its wing as Elsie hid her face in Leo's shoulder again. Leo's smile was gone as he focused on his chica.

Poseidon was restraining her, but it was making her panic and scream louder, fighting against her father with wild, terrified eyes. Leo, in his moment of panic, handed Elsie to his father. Louisa's aura was gone- he should be able to help now.

"Louisa, calm yourself!" Poseidon demanded desperately. Leo grabbed Louisa, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled fiercely, her screams fading into sobs. Poseidon hesitated. Louisa didn't normally cry…

"Mama!" Elsie squirmed uncomfortably in Hephaestus's arms. "Daddy!"

"Daddy'll be there in a minute, Elsie!" Leo called back, keeping his tone as even as possible. It wasn't easy holding onto Louisa when she thought all of them were the enemy.

It was Hephaestus who saved the day. He moved forward and pressed his hand to her forehead. She went limp and fainted.

"Hephaestus!" Poseidon protested.

"What? It worked."

"I was trying to avoid that." Poseidon growled, jumping to his feet.

"Very sorry for helping." Hephaestus snarled.

"Hey!" Leo shouted. "No fighting with my daughter around!" Hephaestus looked down at the tot in his arms. Elsie's eyes were shining with frightened tears. Leo lay Louisa on the sofa and took his daughter back. She snuggled up to him, her automaton bird landing on his shoulder. It sang softly to her, like a lullaby. "Dad, I appreciate you're helping and all, but a little warning would have been nice." Hephaestus sighed, but said nothing. Leo glanced at Louisa over his shoulder, noting the tear tracks glistening on her cheeks and the grimace her expression was set in.

He was back at square one.

"What do we do?" Poseidon and Hephaestus shared a look, but remained silence.

The quiet dragged out. Leo sighed. "Don't all answer at once."

* * *

**What will Leo do?! :O **


	156. Hide and seek

Leo decided to try and wake Louisa up. He knelt on the floor next to the sofa and gently prodded her awake.

"Lou…" He smiled. "Wakey wakey, chica." Louisa complained and hit his hand away. "No, wake up." Leo kissed her lightly. She woke up then and her hand shot out. Leo thought he was going to get it, but she put her hand on his neck as if checking for something. After a few seconds, she let her hand drop and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. "No, wake up."

"No." She mumbled, turning her head away.

"I'll make you coffee." She looked back at him sleepily but with mild interest. "You have to get up though."

"_No_…" She protested, turning away again. "Comfy…" Leo stood up, held her chin in his hand, making her turning her head and he kissed her, a luxury he was still getting used to.

"Get up."

"No."

"I'll get Elsie on you."

"Go on then." Leo stood up straight.

"Elsie!" They heard her giggling. "She's hiding." He pulled Louisa to her feet. "Help me find her."

"You find her." Louisa sat back down. Leo pulled on her hands, making her get up again. She tried to get back to the sofa, but Leo trapped her in his arms, her back to his front, and he made her walk around the apartment with him like that.

"Elsie, where are you?" Leo teased slowly. Elsie giggled again. "We will find you, Elsie." Leo laughed.

"Mama's gonna get ya." Louisa smiled. They heard the patter of small feet and then a door slammed. Leo and Louisa shared a look. She twisted from his arms and moved to the nursery on light, silent feet. Leo followed as quietly as he could. "Elsie's disappeared, Leo. Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, chica. Maybe she's a baby ninja and hides too well."

"Well, I think we should eat her apuhs while she's away." Leo and Louisa took pointed steps away from the door. They heard Elsie complaining from inside the nursery. Her complaints started to turn into panicked whimpers. "She can't open the door."

"How'd she close it?" Leo countered, smiling. Louisa shrugged and opened the nursery door. Elsie ran out and hugged Louisa's legs. Leo checked the other side of the door. "Oh, she pulled on her coat to close it."

"Very clever." Louisa picked Elsie up. "Want an apuh?" Elsie nodded. "Say 'apple'."

"Apuh."

"A- pull. Apple."

"Apuh."

"You won't win." Leo grinned.

"I can try. Shut up." Leo hugged his girls.

"How about an apuh pie Valdez style?"

"Wazzat?" Elsie asked. Leo smiled.

"Apuh surprise."

"Oh." Elsie nodded. Leo felt Louisa's eyes on him and looked at her as her fingers brushed his neck.

"You OK, chica?"

"Yeah…" She said absent mindedly, still staring at his neck. Leo was getting confused and slightly freaked out so he distracted her with a kiss.

"I'm here if you need to talk, chica."

"Thanks Valdez." She looked up at him, smiling a smile that didn't reach her pained eyes.


	157. Romantic words from Valdez

**Ok, that fic with Charlie Valdez as a teenager. I've posted five chapters of it today- it's a fast moving fic (you'll understand if you read it). Please check it out and lemme know what you think! The one with Alvie in should be up soon! **

Louisa stood back and admired her handiwork.

She had completely repainted the nursery all on her own. Leo had wanted to help her at the weekend, but that was ages away. He was working, Elsie was asleep and Jessica was away for the week on business. As harsh as it sounded, Louisa didn't want to see her brother because he would bring Annabeth. Louisa liked Annabeth, yeah, but there was a sort of grudge Louisa had developed towards Annabeth, who had burst out with baby news shortly after Louisa lost hers.

The nursery was safari themed, with a wild African scene on the wall, including trees, a watering hole, lions, giraffes, a herd of zebras and a few elephants, all very realistic and painted by Louisa. The opposite wall was a mild, sandy yellow and the other two were white. The lampshade had been replaced with a mobile Leo had made, which was hung with small stuff animals from the scene, a translucent, cylinder shield protecting them from the light and heat given off from the light bulb. The carpet had been redone too and was now a deep, chocolate brown with a water-styled, circular blue rug in the centre, spanning six feet in diameter. In the centre of the rug stood the cot Leo had gotten, painted white with blue bedding and soft, safari style toys. It stood directly under the light. The wardrobe and the chest of drawers had been given a fresh coat of white paint and moved so that the chest of drawers was to the left of the door and the wardrobe in the opposite corner along the adjoining wall.

Louisa opened a window to let out the paint smell and went to check on Elsie. The infant was curled up asleep in Louisa and Leo's bed, strands of her hair flicking free from her braid. Leo knew how to style Elsie's hair into a braid, due to lessons from Piper, and he was trying to teach Louisa but she wasn't too bothered, settling with the simple ponytail she could wrap up in seconds.

The door opened and closed.

"Chica, I'm home!" Louisa shushed him. Leo blinked at her. "What?" She pointed in their room. Leo kicked his trainers off and moved towards her. "Aw, she's so sweet." Louisa raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Leo laughed. "I smell paint. What have you been doing?" Louisa took his hand and directed him to the nursery. "I told you to take it easy."

"I got bored." Louisa shrugged. "'N' I've run out of pages in ma doodle book."

"I'll get you another." Leo promised. "Just don't stress or overwork, OK?" Louisa pulled a face. "I know it's boring, but I don't want anything happening."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. She looked him in the eye. After a few seconds, Leo felt as if he were being x-rayed. "Ya've got somethin' ya want to say."

"You're good." He smiled.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." She smirked. Leo placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're not just good, you're amazing. A goddess come to earth and blessing me with your presence." She raised her eyebrows, impressed slightly with what he was coming out with, a coy, yet mildly sarcastic smile playing on her lips. "According to Greek mythology, the first people were made with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces." She pulled a quizzical expression. "Let me finish." Leo kissed her lightly. "Zeus split these people into two halves, leaving the new people to search for their other half the rest of their lives." He smiled. "You're my other half."

"Clearly, I was the good side." Leo cracked up laughing and kissed her.

"There are no words to describe how amazing you are." Louisa smiled.

"I think ya've said enough."

"Can I have another kiss then?" He asked cheekily.

"Mmm…" She tapped a finger on her lips thoughtfully, her eyes slanted cheekily. Leo didn't wait for an answer, pulling her hand away and giving her a slow, long kiss.

**Little bit of soppy Leosia for you lot before the mean chapters happen. Don't forget to review or I'll be**___**VERY MEAN**_.


	158. Here we go again

**OK, several guest reviewers to answer to first of all:**

**Beaulover- Fanfiction's weird. And what did you tell me so say TOLD YOU SO to? **

**To some idiot called Louisasucks- you probably won't see this cos you reviewed on Chapter 1 which was an author's note! Well done you, dumbass! According to this jerk, I'm a horrible writer and I have to give up now before my readers die of horrible writing **_**desise**_**. Yeah, not disease, **_**desise**_**, so that guy/girl/thing needs to get their horrible writing sorted out before criticizing mine. **

**And Guest- YAY! I don't know what we're celebrating :D :P**

**Anyway, ONWARDS AWESOME SAUCE READERS! (You might hate me).**

* * *

"Lou, sit up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You'll fall."

"Oh well."

"You're really weird."

"I know." Leo checked his watch.

"I've got work. Do you want a lift?"

"Yeah." She looked at him. "Please." Leo smiled.

"You'll have to sit up." She groaned.

"Ya comfy though." For the last half an hour, she had used his thigh as a pillow. Now she was too lazy to get up.

"Get up." Leo smirked. "Elsie has that doctor's thing."

"It's a check-up. I'm sure she's fine."

"Just go, Lou." She folded her arms stubbornly. "I'll push you off."

"I ain't supposed ta stress, remember?"

"Fine." Leo stood up, gaining a series of complaints and curses from her in Ancient Greek. "I love you too." Elsie waved at him from the playpen and he moved over, picking her up. "You'll be good for Mama, won't you?" Elsie nodded, chewing on her fingers. "Dribble monster." Leo grinned, chucking her up and catching her. She squealed excitedly, drool running down her chin.

* * *

Louisa bounced Elsie on her knee, making the tot giggle. Louisa was bored. She hated the doctors as a kid and hated them even more now. There were a few older mothers with five year old brats sitting on their laps and then there were a few elderly people who were looking at her grumpily. Had Louisa done something wrong? In the end, she glared back and they didn't look at her again.

"Mamamamama." Elsie said, her voice shaking as Louisa bounced her on her knee. Louisa stopped moving her knee as Elsie's name was finally called. Elsie looked round confused. "Ah?"

"Doctor time." Louisa muttered, balancing Elsie on her hip. Elsie pulled a face. "Ya don't like 'em either?"

"No."

"Good girl."

The doctor was a guy in his fifties with greying brown hair and warm blue eyes.

"Hello." Elsie clung to Louisa. "First visit to the doctors?"

"That or she doesn't like strange people." Louisa muttered, sitting down. The doctor took no notice, moving forward on his swivel chair with one of those things doctors used to look into patients' ears. Elsie shied away from it. "Elsie, sit still so we can home." Elsie looked up at her, her brown eyes wide and nervous. Louisa rubbed the tot's back reassuringly. Elsie curled her fingers around Louisa's and sat still while the doctor checked her ears.

It took _**ages**_ for the doctor to actually say that Elsie was fine, as Louisa had told Leo this morning.

But she knew something was wrong when she stood up. Not with Elsie.

* * *

Leo got the call as he was heading out to lunch. He pulled over and answered.

"Hullo?"

"Leo Valdez?"

"Yup. Who's this?"

"Your wife and daughter were just picked up from a doctor's surgery."

"Wha-?"

"An ambulance has taken them to a nearby hospital."

"Is Elsie OK?"

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Your daughter is fine. It's your wife."

* * *

**Yes, you will hate me. A lot. **


	159. Going

Leo was at the hospital at the same time as Jessica. Neither of them said anything, racing into the hospital. It took them five minutes to track Louisa. A nurse handed Elsie to Jessica and Leo was waved inside.

He knew instantly something was wrong. Not with the baby, but with Louisa. Her eyes darted in and out of focus, narrowing in pain and then widening in fear in the next handful of seconds. Leo grabbed her hand and momentarily had her attention. A doctor told her to give 'one big final push' but she wasn't listening, her eyes consumed with terror.

It struck Leo like Zeus's master bolt. Louisa's subconscious understood what was happening before she did. The raw jumble of emotions had triggered a combination of a panic attack and a flashback. How had the supposed 'expert' medical staff around not have noticed the state she was in?

Leo tried to pull her back to normality, succeeding numerous times, but only for mere seconds. There was distant talk of a morphine fix, sedating and an emergency C-section, but Leo knew Louisa wouldn't like that. Needles would make her panic more and going under the knife… well…

Instead, he laced his fingers with hers and talked to her about things that caught her interest- such as Elsie, hotdogs, comic books and beating up Octavian- something that would make her happy, smile or laugh- his jokes, pranks and beating up Octavian- or something stupid that would encourage a sarcastic comment out of her should she have been in her right mind. He didn't need to keep his new job going for long as she regained focus long enough for the final push.

The four nurses in the room split up – one left the room on the doctor's orders, another was helping the doctor with the baby while the other two fixed Louisa up with oxygen, blood and morphine.

Last time, she had clung to him, begging him to find out what was going on with their son. This time, however, her hand was limp in his, her blank eyes fixed on the ceiling. Leo couldn't get her attention, not once in the ten minutes the doctor worked on their son.

The only thing that proved she hadn't entirely blocked everything out was the silent tears leaking from her dull green eyes as the doctor apologized, that there was nothing more they could do.

**So… you hate me now, right? :D **


	160. Mental doctor

**So, I kinda had Lil Miss Mysterious summoning an army and storming towards my house with fiery weapons and stuff and I saw that review before posting the last chapter. **

**You will REALLY hate me in the following chapters :)**

* * *

Leo had held Christopher. He had asked Louisa if she wanted a hold too, but her glassy eyes were emotionlessly mesmerized by the ceiling. The nurse that had left on the doctor's orders had returned ten minutes ago with the mental health doctor. He too had failed to get any response out of Louisa. A light had been shone in Louisa's eyes, her hearing and reflexes were checked. She didn't respond to the hearing and reflex tests, but the light disorientated her momentarily.

Leo looked at Christopher's peaceful expression. The infant could have been sleeping. Once or twice, Leo found himself gently putting his fingertips on the baby's lip, checking for breaths. But no. There was no life in this baby.

All too soon, Christopher Leo Henry Valdez was taken away and replaced by a measly birth certificate. Leo asked for Christopher's hand and foot prints to be moulded. His request was agreed to and he was left with an unresponsive and emotionless Louisa. She hadn't moved, hadn't looked away from the ceiling and hadn't talked. The only change was the terrified glimmer in her eyes, tears left unchecked on her cheeks. Leo gently wiped them away, but she didn't respond to his touch, as he had hoped.

The mental health doctor returned at some point. He assessed Louisa's monotonous behaviour for ten minutes, jotting notes down on his clipboard. Leo was getting annoyed with this guy. It was something about him that didn't sit well with Leo. Maybe it was because his mere presence was insinuating that Louisa was mentally ill.

"Does she have episodes of stillness or silence?" The doctor asked, glancing at Leo.

"Sometimes."

"How many times a week?" Leo hesitated.

"It… it depends."

"Depends on what? Her mood? Temper? Current health state? Surrounding environment?" All his questions were making Leo's head spin. He didn't know. All he knew was that she suffered random, yet haunting flashbacks that caused moments of panic and disorientation when Leo pulled her back to reality.

Leo found himself explaining the first series of flashbacks and nightmares after she escaped from Luke's clutches, the loss of Stephen that had triggered the flashbacks again after years of apparent mental stability (this was Louisa he was talking about. According to her, it said 'mentally unstable' on her hospital records). For some reason, he mentioned her drawing a lot and decorating the nursery herself. The doctor noted everything he was saying. "I can normally snap her out of it." He glanced sadly at Louisa, who still hadn't moved.

"Losses of children have caused mental and emotional setbacks…" The doctor muttered as he wrote. "Uses forms of art as a safe zone…" He must have felt Leo watching him as he glanced up. "What sort of things did this… Luke put her through?" Leo hesitated again. Louisa hadn't gone into details, so he wasn't sure.

"Well… he held her prisoner for two, three months. She came back covered in burns, bruises and scars."

"Recent scars?" Leo nodded. "How was she after that?"

"Jumpy. Hid away from people a lot."

"Did she have preferred hiding places?"

"It depends where we were." Leo muttered. "Somewhere quiet and away from people." More notes. This guy was really annoying Louisa.

Leo was saved from more questions by three people walking in.

First of all, Jessica, holding Elsie. She was followed by Poseidon and nineteen-year-old Apollo.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked. Poseidon looked the doctor up and down. Leo noticed the same sort of resentment in the god's eyes that he felt himself.

"I am her father." He pointed at Louisa. "This is her foster mother and daughter and this is her… cousin." Poseidon gestured at Apollo. "He's a very good doctor." Poseidon said slowly. The doctor looked perplexed.

"He's not even in his twenties."

"I'm amazing like that." Apollo grinned, easing the clipboard from the doctor's clutches and reading the notes. The doctor was a bit stunned at first and tried to snatch his notes back. Apollo turned on the spot, still reading. The doctor moved forward and tried to get the clipboard back, but Apollo kept turning and holding the clipboard out of reach.

"That is private information and not for you to read." The doctor grumbled. Apollo snapped his fingers and the doctor froze. The god's form shimmered and he was suddenly in a doctor's uniform and appeared to be in his mid-thirties with the same golden blonde hair and summer sky blue eyes.

"What is your assessment of the patient?" Apollo asked seriously. Leo tuned out as the doctor waffled on with fancy medical terms. Poseidon and Jessica stood on the other side of the bed to him, silent tears from Jessica and a thunderous expression from Poseidon.

"Is there anything you can do?" Leo asked Poseidon quietly. The sea god studied his daughter's blank expression for a few seconds before looking Leo in the eye.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Hands up if you want to kill me? :) **


	161. Separation

Leo didn't move from Louisa's side after Poseidon had talked to him. He had been issued a quest, but he was to go to Camp first before getting more details.

In the last fifteen minutes, while Leo hadn't been there, something had changed inside Louisa. She was tense; her fingers curled tightly in the hospital sheets. Someone had placed a clean, warm blanket over her lower half while Leo was gone, which was fair enough. Other than the stupid hospital gown, she didn't have much to cover her.

"Lou?" Leo brushed her hair out of her face. "Chica?" Still no response. "I've got to go… there's some work I've got to do." Her eyes flickered in his direction slightly and she gained a mild grimace. Leo took her hand. "I'll be back soon, alright, chica?" Her eyes were fixed on something over his shoulder. Leo moved slightly so he was looking her in the eye. "Jessica's gonna look after Elsie and your dad's going to keep an eye on them." Leo kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. She barely noticed. "I'd love to stay with you, Lou, but I've got to go." Leo eased her fingers into letting go of the bed sheets. When he glanced back up, he saw her eyes were fixed on him and filled with accusations. "I'm sorry, Lou, b-" He was cut off by her strangled cry and the surprise she caused by jumping up and putting his hands at his throat. It took a second to realise she wasn't strangling him, but feeling his neck, as if looking for something. Like she was the other day.

The doctors outside didn't see what he saw, thinking that she was going to kill him. Two members of the hospital's 'muscle' bounded in and pulled her away from him. She screamed and struggled against them but they pinned her to the bed.

"No! Don't!" Leo tried to push forward but two more hospital 'muscles' were dragging him back. "No, she wasn't! Let her go!" He struggled, freeing one arm and reaching for her. She did the same, crying his name. The tips of their fingers brushed, but Leo was yanked out of the room. He was thrown out, staggering back. The door slammed shut, all four 'muscles' inside. Louisa's screams rang around him. "No!" Leo tried to open the door but it was blocked.

"Leo? What's going on?"


	162. Two gone, one going

Leo turned to face Percy. Percy's expression grew concerned when he saw the state Leo was in. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"I-Lou-ba-she-mind…" Want to know what Percy did?

He slapped Leo.

Why did slapping people help them think? Leo shook his head. "Ow…"

"Right, what's going on?" Still stammering slightly, Leo explained. He got to the part where Apollo did a fashion change into a thirty or so year old doctor when a scream sounded from inside the hospital room. Percy tensed. He made an odd movement, like he wanted to move forward, but his legs weren't working. His arms were unusually stiff as well.

"Shit." He cursed. "They've put restraints on her."

"They did _what_?!" Percy was silent for a few seconds. In that short time, Leo was trying to get back in to Louisa's side. "Lou!" Leo was pulled back. He struggled against Percy, cursing him in Spanish. "Let me go!"

Someone else grabbed Leo's arm and he was pulled away and down the corridor. He didn't care who it was, he just wanted them to let go so he could get back to his chica.

"Stop struggling, boy." Someone growled in his ear as Leo was dragged outside. Leo looked round. His dad was glowering at him, but there was a warmer, more fatherly fire in his eyes under the annoyance. "Ye won't be helping her by going insane yeself, boy." Leo tried to free his arm from his father's iron grip, but it was no use. "Her brother can keep an eye on her. Ye need to get yeself to Camp as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Go!" Hephaestus growled, fire burning in his eyes. Leo glared back.

"I'm not leaving her!"

"Ye wanna help her?" Leo hesitated before nodding. "Get to Camp then." Hephaestus let him go. Leo rubbed feeling back into his arm. "What are ye standing around for, boy? Go!" Leo nodded numbly and went to find his car.

* * *

Leo's phone buzzed in his pocket twenty minutes from Camp. Leo pulled it free and placed it on speaker.

"Leo, are you there, bro?"

"What's up, Percy?"

"You OK, man?"

"Great." Leo said monotonously. "How's Lou?"

"I can't get them to take the restraints off. She's been transferred to the mental ward." Leo started chewing his lip, his grip tight on the steering wheel. Luckily, he had the sense to make the car fire- and heat-proof otherwise the whole thing would be going up in flames right now. "Leo, you're still there, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll see what I can do, Leo, but she's… the lights are on but nobody's home." Leo stayed quiet. "Leo?"

"Why were you at the hospital anyway?"

"Well… uh… Annabeth had a scan booked… we were just leaving when I had a feeling Lou was around and… and that there was something wrong." Leo tasted blood on his lip, but ignored it. "Leo, say something, bro."

"Boy or girl?"

"Uh… boy…" Leo's heart panged with jealously.

"I gotta go." He said, reaching for the end call button.

"Leo, wait!" Leo hung up and turned his phone on silent. He chucked it in the back seat and ignored its constant buzzing.

He pulled up outside Camp five minutes later. He didn't get out, sitting silently. His mind wandered to Louisa, Stephen and Christopher.

Two gone… one going…


	163. Night in a hotel

**OK, I can't think of a prophecy, so let's pretend Leo got one and is following it, but we don't know what it is.**

* * *

There was a gentle knock on Leo's window. He pulled himself back to reality and looked round. Piper smiled warmly at him, opening the door.

"Get out, repair boy." She pulled on his arm until he was out. "Ooh, something's up. What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Leo muttered.

"But you love talking." Piper took his face in her hands. "You're the little brother I never had. Tell me what's wrong." Leo stared her out. "Tell me what's wrong, Leo." There was a layer of charmspeak in her voice and Leo faltered. He ended up telling her everything. Her warm smile wavered and fell, replaced with teary eyes.

A few minutes later, Leo finished. Piper had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Leo… I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." Leo didn't respond. She held him in a kind, sisterly hug. Leo returned it half-heartedly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Piper turned, placing her arm around Leo's shoulders.

"Hi, Nico," She smiled. "Leo's had a rough couple of months." Nico looked at Leo, concern feeling his almost black eyes.

"What's happened?" Leo shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." Piper promised. "Leo, why are you here?"

"Poseidon and Dad told me to come here." Leo mumbled. "I have… I have to talk to Chiron and, uh, Rachel." Leo hesitated. "Where are they?"

"Chiron's in the Big House and Rachel's helping redecorate my cabin." Piper smiled, wiping her eyes on a black handkerchief Nico had handed over. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, you're alright." Leo looked at his trainer. "You guys OK?" Nico nodded.

"Yep." Piper's smile broadened slightly. "Let us know if you need anything, OK, repair boy?"

"Thanks Beauty Queen." She hit him lightly for the nickname and Leo walked off. He slowly made his way to the Big House, fumbling with a series of wires and a circuit board in his shaking hands.

"Leo, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh, hey Chiron." Leo had barely noticed he was on the steps of the Big House.

"Are you alright, Leo? You look like… you look like you've seen better days." Leo sighed and found himself explaining again. Chiron was a good listener and it helped he didn't burst into tears like Annabeth or Piper.

Chiron was silent for a short while after Leo stopped talking. Eventually he said, "You've had a terrible few months, Leo." Chiron sighed, wheeling his chair back and forth nervously. "I have a feeling it will not get better all too soon."

"Encouraging teacher of the year." Leo grumbled. Chiron gave a sad smile.

"You say Poseidon and your father sent you here?" Leo nodded. "We should find Rachel then."

* * *

**As I said, no prophecy. Very sorry.**

* * *

After nearly ten hours of driving away from Camp to somewhere Leo swore he would never revisit voluntarily physically or mentally. But right now, he was going to a small hotel for the night. He would have breakfast and leave afterwards. Chiron had told him to keep moving to prevent monsters tracking him down quickly.

The hotel wasn't too bad. At least there was warm water and a decent, mid-way comfortable bed. He had room service bring up tofu burgers, but they were nowhere near as good as the ones he made. After eating, he had a quick shower and collapsed on the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

His dreams were blurred, as if he were watching them through water. The sound was muffled and ranged in pitches and tones. Leo was only woken by a dull thud in his room.

He looked round sleepily, noticing he had left the window open. He grumbled and got up to close it when he realised he had never opened the bloody thing in the first place.

"Leo Valdez." Leo whipped round. "A pleasure to meet you." Leo was confused. Monsters never said it was a pleasure to meet demigods. They just wanted to kill them. At first, she didn't look like a monster, but maybe a little too beautiful. Glossy red hair that curled to her slim waist and blue eyes that stung him ruthlessly, as if she were deciding how his head would look on her wall. She was dressed in a stupidly small black dress. "Say something then, silly." She teased.

"Um…" Leo said brilliantly. "Go away." She tutted, a coy, yet sly smile playing on her lips.

"That's not how you treat your guests."

"You're an intruder, technically." Leo retorted carefully. "So, uh, go away."

"I don't think so." She looked him up and down, making him feel uneasy and self-conscious. "You're not as scrawny as they said."

"Who's 'they'?" Leo asked, ignoring the scrawny comment.

"Some friends of mine."

"Can you go away now?"

"No, I think I'll stay for dinner."

"It's two in the morning." That probably wasn't the best response as her hair exploded into flames and she leapt up impossibly high. Leo was grateful for ADHD and demigod reflexes as he rolled out of harm's way just in time. The _empousa _crashed into a cupboard, snapping it into pieces of rubble and splinters under her mismatched legs.

She rounded on Leo, snarling and baring her fangs, her claws extended and ready to rip his throat out.

"Keep still, worm." She lunged again. Leo ducked and she slammed into the wall.

"I prefer Bad Boy Supreme, thanks." She readied herself again. She snapped her fingers and instantly his head was reeling with images of Louisa on the hospital bed, alone, with restraints on her wrists, ankles, upper legs and arms. She was petrified of something only she could see, her tortured eyes fixed on the ceiling.

The wind was knocked out of him and he cracked his head on the floor. The _empousa_ pinned him down, her knees on his arms.

"You didn't like that, did you, _Bad Boy Supreme_?" She teased, tracing a claw across his throat. Leo tried to free his arms, but she put her weight on her knees. "Going somewhere?" Before he could come up with a sarcastic reply, she sunk her teeth into his neck. Leo's head spun even more. She fed from him for nearly a minute before he gathered enough sense to set himself on fire. She screamed and hurled insults at him as she went up in smoke, covering Leo in smoking yellow monster dust.

Leo calmed his flames and lay where he was on the floor, trying to stop his head spinning like mad.

"You didn't like that, did you, bitch?" He smirked at the yellow dust. He sighed, wanting to sleep, but knowing if he did, he would most likely bleed to death. He forced himself up and brushed himself down. He retrieved a square of ambrosia from the pack he had bought with him and went to have another shower.

This quest was going to be great.

Especially tomorrow…


	164. Back to where he never wanted to go

Leo pulled over and gently lifted the bouquet of white orchids from the passenger seat next to him. He got out of the car before he could change his mind, taking the flowers with him. He forced himself to take deep breaths and willed his feet to move. It was a miracle in itself that this place hadn't been cleared away and replaced with a shiny new building.

Leo looked at the charred rubble, recognising the foundations of the steps that lead up to a base of a door, the rest of it long burnt away.

He forced himself to take in the ruins, the roar of fire drowning out every other noise of the present.

That door had been locked.

Leo had been accused of locking it.

Locking it and leaving his mother to burn inside…

Leo released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He shook his head trying to rid his ears of the echoes, of fire snapping, masonry crumbling and screams of pain, begging for help…

Shaking chronically, he staggered forward and placed the orchids on the steps, falling to his knees as a tide of memories and emotions slammed into him.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was eight years old again. The building was on fire, the whole door slamming shut. The click of the lock had him on his feet, up the steps and pounding on the door, screaming for his _Madre_. In the distance, there were sirens. He didn't know what they meant; he just wanted the door open.

"You cannot save her." The casual voice of Leo's psychotic babysitter pushed him back to the present. He was still kneeling but his fists were smoking. Not here. _Not now_.

"Hijo…" Leo's head snapped up, the wind breezing over his skin, carrying the voice to him. The roar of flames seemed to quieten at the soft tone. "Come on, my hijo, we've got work to do." Leo slowly and unsteadily got to his feet. "Now put one foot in front of the other and come and help me, hijo."

Leo's feet had a mind of their own and he was suddenly walking up he steps, over the remains of the door. Metal piping lay across charred lumps of old work benches, melted alongside the tools. The roof had caved in completely on the right side of the building and the nearby roof supports didn't look too strong.

Amongst all the burnt, weathered and broken rubble, Leo found something he had totally forgotten about. **(This will be in **_**Louisa's downfall rewritten **_**at some point). **It was an old invention he had made following Archimedes' blueprints. The invention consisted of three slim, celestial bronze tubes about twenty centimetres long. They had been neatly wired and welded together, a complex system under the simple cover. It was shiny and new-looking, completely out of place in this beyond-repair-ruin. It seemed to hum when he picked it up.

A soft tapping caught Leo's attention. He looked round, but saw nothing. The tapping continued until he recognised it as Morse code.

_Hola, my hijo. _

Leo tapped his fingers on the invention in reply. _Hola, Madre. _


	165. Morse code

_You have come back, hijo. _Leo chewed his lip before replying.

_I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I don't like this place as much as I used to. _

_I understand, hijo. Thank-you for the flowers. _Leo didn't reply for a few seconds.

_Where are you? _A slight, yet warm pressure brushed his cheek- a motherly hand. _Why can't I see you?_

_That is the way things are, hijo. _

_Madre, I'm so sorry. _

_You have nothing to apologize for._

_They all said I started the fire and locked the door._

_Did you? _

_No. _

_Then you have nothing to apologize for. _

_I believed them though._

_You did not cause anything, hijo. Remember that. _

_Yes, Madre. _His mother was silent for a short while.

_What did you plan for that invention's purposes to be?_ Leo looked at the contraption in his hand.

_I built it following some plans I found. I don't know what it does. _The air got lighter, as if lightened by laughter.

_You are silly, hijo. Were there any notes on its purposes?_

_I don't know. There was a lot on there and I couldn't sit still long enough to read them. _

_I know what it does._

_You do? _

_Yes._

_Then why are you asking me what it does?_

_To see what you would come out with. _Leo studied the invention again, remembering how it enhanced his fire and kept it control. Could he tell his mother- or her spirit- about that? _There is something you need to tell me._

_You're good. _Leo gave a sad smile in the general direction of his mother's spirit.

_I know. I'm a mother. We're all good. _His smile broadened. _Your father visits me in that Underworld place._

_Did you get a good place there?_

_Elysium, yes._ That brightened Leo's spirits. _He told me how you've grown, about your wife and daughter. And of Stephen. _Leo bit his lip.

_What about Christopher? _

_No. Who is Christopher? _Leo licked his lips nervously. He turned the invention over in his hands repeatedly before keeping it still and tapping out the reply.

_Christopher was another son. We lost him nearly two days ago. _

_My hijo, I'm so sorry._

_There's nothing for you to apologize for, Madre. _Leo felt her spirit brush her hand across his cheek motherly.

_You're a cheeky one, hijo. _

_Someone had to say it. _

_I will look out for Stephen and Christopher in the Underworld._

_Thank-you._

_It is my pleasure._ A comfortable silence settled around them. _Your father also told me about your fire powers. _Leo tensed. _He told me they were very rare, a curse, yet a gift. _Leo started chewing his lip. _You have nothing to fear for, hijo. You should be proud of your powers as they are part of who you are. They saved your life last night with that vampire creature._

_Empousa. _

_Yes, that thing. _Leo smiled.

_What does this do? _He held up the invention slightly.

_I was told about your wife's predicament. Her mind is gone completely. That invention stores the three parts of her mind. Thoughts, memories and sanity. _

_Lou doesn't have any sanity._

_She must have some if she lives with you._

_She's worse than me sometimes, Madre._

_Worse than you? How is that possible? You were forever pulling pranks or up to no good. _

_She's worse. It's hard to believe, but it's true. _

_Is she a demigod too?_

_Yeah. A daughter of Poseidon. _Leo paused. _Or a daughter of Neptune. No-one knows for sure because she's a mix of Greek and Roman. _

_How?_

_No-one knows how that happened either, not even her dad. _

_You always picked the strange ones. _

_I know. _

_Take that invention with you. _

_Where to?_

_Your father told me that you need to sleep on it. _

_Sleep on it? Why? _

_I'm not sure. I asked about that, but he didn't answer. He was very insistent that you slept on that one. _

_Dad's weird, isn't he?_

_In a good way, yes. He's very clever as well, hijo, don't underestimate him._

_I wouldn't dare. Lou's brother told me about a trap at some water park that was meant for Aphrodite and Ares. _

_I know that story. Hephaestus seemed quite happy to tell me that one. _Leo turned the invention over in his hands, studying it from all angels. _When the time comes, the invention activates one tube at a time. It will store whatever part of Louisa's mind that you find. _

_OK. It's weird._

_You made it._

_Following blueprints, Madre. _

_Go, my hijo. You have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time. _

_I won't talk to you again, will I?_

_Hijo, I will always be with you wherever you go. I may not answer, but you can talk to me at any time. _

_Thank you. _Leo paused. _I love you, Madre._

_I love you too, my hijo. _


	166. Beautiful women are dangerous

Leo managed to charm the invention into his tool belt so that it was safe. He couldn't stop shaking from his talk with his _Madre, _having left her spirit to return to Elysium nearly an hour ago.

She didn't hate him. Not like the rest of his family who disowned him, leaving him to run away from six care homes by the time he was thirteen.

He spotted a coffee shop to his right and decided a good, strong coffee would help him.

While drinking coffee, he Googled for cheap, but nice local hotels on his anti-monster cell phone. He found one a mile away- they even had a pool!

_Stupid ADHD_, Leo grumbled to himself. He was finding a hotel to get some sleep - coffee wouldn't help - because he needed to follow his _Madre's_ advice, not worry about a pool.

"Hey, there's a queue here!"

"Shut up!" Leo glanced up and cursed silently. He had quickly learnt that beautiful women were dangerous. Three were making a beeline for his table. He finished his coffee, slipped his phone in his pocket and headed to the men's' room. He could hear the three women chatting outside, but not in a language he knew.

Leo glanced around the bathroom, looking for another exit. Unless he could fit down a toilet, he wasn't going anywhere.

The few guys who were in here quickly left- one of them still had his jeans around his ankles, so Leo was sure the Mist was being tampered with.

"Leo Valdez…" A beautiful voice sang. The three women strolled casually into the men's room.

"Nowhere to run…" A second sang in an equally beautiful voice teasingly. Leo hurled a fireball at the middle one. While she went up in flames and screams, her sisters showed their true _empousi _forms and pinned him to the floor.

"That's two of our sisters you've killed with your fire." The blonde snarled, her scarlet eyes boring into his. "Mother Hecate will punish you dearly."

"OK." Leo said calmly. The brunette's claws traced along his throat. His calmness was ebbing into panic, but he tried not to show that.

"Let me silence him, sister."

"We should make him hurt first." The blonde hissed.

"With pleasure." The brunette buried her claws in his shoulders. Leo bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself crying out. The blonde dug her claws into his forearms before running deep gashes from his shoulders to his wrists.

"Does that hurt?" She cooed, licking the blood from her fingertips. Leo didn't like the pleased look that crossed her features. "You taste very nice."

"Nice to know." Leo grunted. He shifted his hips and tipped the blonde off. He managed to free his shoulders from the brunette and hit her away before the blonde recovered.

She pounced, pinning him down, her knees on his painful shoulders. She slapped him and cursed him in Ancient Greek.

"You _dare_!" She curled her fingers in his hair, her claws digging into his head. She slammed his head on the floor, making stars dance across his vision.

The brunette returned, sitting behind her sister on Leo and embedded her claws in his thighs, drawing deep scarlet lines.

The blonde traced a claw along his throat. "Your wife can't be saved, Leo Valdez, you know that, don't you?" Leo didn't answer. "She will forever be mindless, Leo. You could come with us- we'll show you a good time." She smiled slyly. Leo noticed her fangs.

"I don't think being eaten is a good time."

"No? How about this as a good time then?" She kissed him heavily. Leo recoiled, trying to turn his head away from hers. When she held his head still with her demon-like strength, Leo bit her lip.

The blonde sat up quickly, crying out in protest and tending to her bleeding lip. Leo spat her blood onto the floor.

"You don't taste very nice." He told her bluntly. She slapped him again, leaving a four-claw mark on his cheek.

"I thought you couldn't resist beautiful women." The brunette piped up, carving patterns into his legs.

"Yep. Red eyes, fiery hair and mismatched legs are beautiful." That gained him another slap across the face. Leo tasted blood. "Sorry ladies, I'm married." The blonde slapped him again.

"Let's just kill him." She spat.


	167. One off healing

Leo had a new record- four _empousi_ on fire in two days and a millimetre from death. Literally- she was about to slit his throat, that blonde. She would have as well if he hadn't spontaneously combusted.

He was exhausted, blood staining the carpet around him. He felt light-headed and sick, but he forced himself to sit up. Leo felt in his pockets for ambrosia, but found nothing.

_I've persuaded Poseidon to give you water healing abilities, but he warns just this once._

_Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Poseidon._

Leo pushed himself to his feet, causing more blood to stain his trousers. He flicked on a tap and held his hand under the running water.

The water travelled up his arm, like a sleeve, washing over his wounds gently. They slowly healed until his right arm was like new. Leo put his other hand under the water. In a matter of seconds, he was completely healed up and feeling refreshed. His clothes were another matter- tattered, singed and blood-stained. He had left his pack- which had spare clothes, money, ambrosia, nectar and some other stuff- in his car.

It was going to be fun walking out like this.


	168. Phone calls

Leo looked around his hotel room. It wasn't bad, but smelt too much of roses. He checked all the windows were locked, placing the vases of roses by most of them, hoping that their strong flowery scent would cover up his demigodliness.

He settled down on the bed, retrieving his demigod phone. He dialled Jessica's number. She answered after a few rings.

"Hi, Leo. How's it going?" Leo told her everything that had happened as quickly as he could. "How's Elsie?" He asked.

"She's fine. She keeps asking when you and Mama are coming home." Jessica paused. "Elsie, Daddy's on the phone."

"Daddy!" Leo heard his daughter in the background and smiled. "Hello, Daddy."

"Hey, Elsie. Having fun?"

"Yes. Nana J fun."

"Nana J? Did Nana J teach you that?"

"Yes. Daddy 'kay?"

"Daddy's OK, Elsie. Just tired."

"Daddy coffay."

"Coffay?"

"Daddy coff… coff_ee_." Elsie stressed the 'ee' sound, making Leo chuckle. She wasn't even a year old yet and was already telling him he needed coffee. "Daddy coffee." Elsie said proudly.

"Daddy will get coffee in the morning. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"No sleep. No Mama. No Daddy."

"You've got Nana J."

"Nana J no Mama. No Daddy." Elsie paused. "Daddy come home?"

"Soon, Elsie. Daddy has work to do for Mama."

"Daddy come home _soon_." Elsie stressed the word 'soon'- a new word. "Nana J back." Leo wasn't sure what that meant until Jessica was on the phone again.

"She's very clever."

"From my side of the family, obviously."

"I'll tell L-" Jessica's voice caught. "How are you, Leo?" She asked quietly.

"I'm OK, I guess. You?" Jessica was quiet. "Nana J?" Jessica gave a soft laugh.

"I just want Lou back. I keep expecting her to kick the door down and demand hotdogs."

"She does that?"

"A lot when she was younger. Used to be our running joke and we ended up knowing the locksmith guy pretty well."

"Apuh." Elsie said in the background.

"Where'd you get that?" Jessica paused. "You've just brushed your teeth, Elsie."

"Apuh." Elsie insisted.

"Leo, I've got to go. Good luck."

"And you." Jessica gave a dry laugh; one Leo translated as 'I will kill you when I see you next'. Leo ended the call and scrolled through his contacts until he found Percy's number. It took a while for him to press the dial button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy."

"Leo? Dude, I've gotta save your number."

"Holy Hephaestus, you should have the Supreme Bad Boy on speed dial." Leo rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with choo?!" Percy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, very sorry. What's going on?" Leo sighed and went through the events of the last two days. Percy was a fairly good listener, not as good as Jessica, but it wasn't his fault he was ADHD. One thing that did make Percy speechless was Leo returning to the workshop and talking to his mother's spirit through Morse code.

"That's really cool!" He finally said. Leo heard the grin in his voice. When Percy next spoke, he sounded kinder. "Well done you for going back."

"Yeah…" Leo said quietly, watching flames curl from his fingers in his nervousness.

"What else happened?" Percy asked quickly. Leo noticed he was deliberately changed the subject and thanked Percy silently. Leo explained his run-in with the _empousi_ in the bathroom at the coffee shop. Percy chuckled. "Still attracting da ladies?" He teased.

"Always." Leo smirked. "Super-hot Supreme Bad Boy- what's not to love?"

"I take it that's not in comparison to me then?"

"Oh, you're hilarious."

"I know." Percy cleared his throat. "Don't let Lou find out you're still attracting da ladies. She'll kill them and then you."

"How is Lou?" Leo asked carefully. Percy sighed.

"There's not really any change." He said. "Although… that doctor guy said she kept pulling on the restraints sometimes. I was there when she did once and she… she kinda look like she was in pain or seeing something we couldn't."

"I know that look…" Leo mumbled sadly.

"I talked to her, you know, to try and calm her down. I guess it worked a bit, so she can't be all gone if she's responding to me."

"Well, that's something at least." Leo drummed his fingers on his tool belt and retrieved the invention. "_Madre_ said this would work when it was needed."

"What? What would work?" Leo explained the invention to his brother-in-law. "That sounds weird."

"It is weird." Leo agreed.

"You made it."

"Following Archimedes' plans."

"I'll let you off then."

"That's such a relief." Leo said sarcastically. "I'll try and ring again tomorrow or something."

"Alright then." Percy said. "Let me know how things go."

"Bye." Leo said and cut off. He relaxed against the pillows, staring at the ceiling, the invention in one hand and his phone in the other.

_Sleep on it, Valdez_, he told himself. _Just sleep on it and hope tomorrow's a better day_.


	169. On the edge

**To guest reviewer Louisaisamazing- THANK YOU! I'm gonna keep on updating 'cos I love writing this story- as much as people want to kill me for being mean to characters, it's great fun :D Oh, and Lou says you're pretty amazing yourself and will be even better if you got her hotdogs ;) **

**150 chapters, not including author notes! WOOHOO! :D How many chapters can I put on this story guys? **

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Leo was having dreams of Louisa again, but he noticed something obviously different. It was from her point of view, as if he were watching the world through her eyes. He felt her emotions, heard her thoughts and shared her senses.

"Lou, look what we've got." Louisa turned her head, her eyes falling on a skateboard in Dylan's hand, Mikey to his right. They were about thirteen or fourteen in this memory. The skateboard was jet black with a scarlet Chinese dragon silhouette twisting its way across the surface. Dylan flipped it over in his hands, showing her the black underside with bold, scarlet letters on- LDMC.

"LDMC." Louisa said. "Louisa, Dylan, Mikey and Connor."

"Yup." Dylan grinned. He held the board out to her. "Ladies first."

"Men just before!" Connor exclaimed, running in from nowhere. He snatched the board from Dylan's hands and carried on running.

"Hey!" Dylan protested. Connor dropped the board and hopped on. He looked back and grinned cheekily.

Leo felt a burn, but it wasn't his fire and it spread all over his skin. This burn was more of a warning. He felt Dylan's hand as it was placed on Louisa's shoulder. "You OK, Lou?"

"Mm-hm." Leo could tell she was lying and Dylan must have suspected it, but he knew better than to push her.

That's when the school was plunged into complete darkness. Dylan's hand tightened on Louisa's shoulder, making sure they didn't separate. Screams filled the air around them and people were blindly colliding with others.

There was an inhuman growl and something lashed around Louisa's ankles. She was pulled back, falling onto her front as another _thing_ snapped around her mouth to stop her crying out.

When there was next light, Louisa was looking down into the pits of Tartarus.

"Daughter of the sea…" Kronos's cold, raspy, detached voice mused. "How nice of you to visit."

"What'd ya want?"

"I have an offer for you."

"No. Whatever it is hell no." Louisa turned to leave but found she couldn't move her feet.

"Hear me out, sea brat." Kronos snarled. "I will rise and exact my revenge on those wretched gods that you are so loyal to. I will have power again. I will be able to make you stronger, more deadly and more respected than those gods ever were or will be."

"No thanks." Kronos's icy laugh boomed around the cavern.

"You are weak. Blind to true power. The gods you're so dear to have done nothing for you, except use you as a pawn in their games. Before that, they took you from your real mother, leaving you in a care home and to fend for yourself for four years in the wild. To them, you were another disposable and easily replaceable demigod tool. To me, to my army, you will be an important figure of power and bravery."

Leo felt Louisa's anger.

"Sorry ta burst ya bubble, Jigsaw, but those gods are a down sight better than you'll ever be." She kicked a large chunk of dark rock into the pit. "I'll stick with them thanks."

"So be it." Kronos growled. Louisa suddenly couldn't move at all. "You will remain locked in time until you agree to side with me. I will bring down the gods and start a new age. Demigods will not have to hide and the Mist will be banished. Why are the weakling mortals protected from the reality of their world?" Kronos paused, as if giving her time to answer. "They are weak. They do not know power as we do. They will be forced into hiding, to slavery or to death- whichever I deem worthy for their pathetic existences." Leo suddenly couldn't see anything and figured Louisa had closed her eyes. "You will be in a high place of power with everything you could ever want at the flick of a wrist." Kronos's voice washed over her, tantalizing and icy. "Why would deny what is only your fate to have?"

'_Cos I don't wanna be a chopped up shit like you_. Louisa's thoughts rang clearly in Leo's mind. It was what woke him up.

At first, he was disorientated, as if part of him was still with the part of Louisa at the edge of Tartarus. He sat up, feeling lightheaded and wondering how she got out of time imprisonment. All he knew was that Kronos had been after a child of the Big Three for the prophecy, the one Percy was in. The Titan had found out about Louisa and had tried- yet failed- to get her on his side, to help bring down the gods. It was a miracle she was still alive.

Why had he been shown that memory anyway? It didn't seem relevant…


	170. Hydras!

Leo was filling up the tank in his car, still puzzling over the dream he had had last night. It still didn't make any sense and the fact that he was running on empty didn't help. Was he supposed to keep sleeping on it or what?

Leo got brunch in the petrol station store- a ham and cheese sandwich, a large packet of chips, a packet of chocolate digestives, a large slice of chocolate cake and a two litre bottle of water to wash it down with. He was standing in the queue when he felt eyes on him. He looked to his right to see a short, beefy African man glaring at him. The man was three feet away, in front of the rows of chocolate bars. He wore a blue checker shirt that was tight around his thick neck and tucked into his jeans. He was bald with dark bushy eyebrows with a matching moustache. Leo looked away to stop himself saying something mean (that was not racist- he wasn't like that).

The man continued to glare at him. It eventually got on Leo's nerves.

"What?" He demanded, returning the glare as he dumped his stuff on the counter. The shop keeper woman started scanning them and putting them in a bag. "Seriously mate, what's your problem?" The man glowered at him with raven eyes.

Leo felt an ice cold hand on his and jerked his hand away. He looked at the elderly shop lady as she returned his shopping and ran a forked tongue over her thin lips.

Leo decided to make a run for it.

The man and the shopkeeper crumbled into ashes, which sent the few mortals present running out, screaming. The ashes twisted along the floor and gathered in a pile. It slowly rose and morphed, changing shape. Leo backed up carefully, wanting to run but also wanting to know what monstrosity rose from the ashes.

The need to bolt dominated the stay and fight feeling and he left as quickly as he could. By then, the ashes had formed into a two-headed hydra the size of a van. It's back scratched the ceiling and its massive body tipped the shelves over, scattering products everywhere. The left head roared while the right belched fire across the ceiling. Leo was already in his car and starting the engine when the front of the store exploded. Rubble and shards of glass rained down around the hydra. It roared at him and barrelled straight for his nicely clean car.

Leo clicked into reverse and swung backwards out of the petrol station. He gained a few angry blares on the horn from other drivers as he did a backward U-turn onto the street. He floored the accelerator, the demon's right head nearly taking out a tyre. He hoped it got a face full of exhaust fumes, but he didn't really want to risk checking as the whole back window was obscured with flames. Leo didn't mind flames, but he was yet to make his car fireproof.

The hydra chased him for a good two miles before Leo figured out how to defeat it.

He didn't have demigod weapons, like most of his fellow half-bloods.

He had an awesome car instead.

Although, it wasn't fireproof, it was anti-monster.

Leo had been bored one day and had decided to kit his car out with various gadgets- a knife throwing machine that automatically targeted monsters, the wheel trims folded out on mechanical arms, grew imperial gold spikes and spun wildly, disintegrating monsters if they got too close. He had also installed headlights that could flip round and send out sonic booms at the right pitch to disintegrate any monster within a ten metre radius.

Leo was smart like that.

* * *

Apparently, the hydra shared a brain cell. Leo suspected that they sensed they couldn't catch him and that was why they sent out a high pitched shriek that made Leo's ears ring. It also gave him a bad feeling.

Within ten minutes, three more hydras had appeared out of nowhere. One had six heads, the second had four and the other had three.

This was when he needed a certain chica to help him. She had a good shot, even from a moving car and she could do something about the fire hydrants.

Leo sighed. He was going to have to wing it solo for a while.

His ADHD was working full time, trying to find him a way out. He spotted an off road track and took after it. Leo was glad he had reinforced the shock absorbers as he bounced along potholes and ditches. He turned around a hairpin corner, thinking about crashing onto one of the surrounding fields and seeing what happened, but there were too many negatives.

All this ADHD and thinking was making his brain hurt and he had no idea what to do with four hydras on his case.

_Breathe, Leo, just breathe and… uh…_

He wasn't exactly good at reassuring himself either.

A hydra screeched and Leo jerked forward in his seat. Thank the gods for seatbelts!

Leo looked back through the marred window- bits of melted glass had cooled and gave the rear window a lumpy, distorted appearance. He could just make out the blurred form of a hydra glaring at him while two of its heads held onto the bumper and dragged him back.

"Hell no, bitch ain't scratching my car." Leo shifted into reverse and slammed backwards into the hydra, flicking on the imperial gold, spinning wheel trims. The monster turned into yellow ashes with a dying wail. Its comrades screeched in protest. One of them head butted the backseat window on Leo's left, making him jump.

Leo changed back into drive and sped off down the track. If he pulled it tight, he could spin round and switch on the sonic boom headlights. If he couldn't, that fence and that fence and those edges of the fields on either side would be wrecked.

Well… oopsie.

Leo risked spinning around, flicking on the sonic boom headlights and punching the horn to activate them. The remaining three hydras recoiled and exploded fiercely into yellow dust.

The headlights switched back to normal. Leo slumped in his seat, his shoulders aching from where he was tensing up trying to get away from the demons. He rolled his shoulders, complaining as they protested in movement.

He sighed and slouched in his seat again.

That's when a bullet shattered the damaged rear window and seared across his shoulder.


	171. Bloody fire-trucking OW!

Leo had an angry farmer pointing a double barrelled shot gun at his head through the window. Right now, the glass was his only protection, but he doubted that would work well.

He bravely wound the window down.

"Hi." He said as calmly as possible.

"What are ye doing on me farm, boy?"

"Um… I was getting chased and, uh, saw a dirt track and tried to get away…" The farmer cocked the gun and moved it closer to his head.

"Getting chased by what, boy?"

"First of all, I'm not a boy- I'm a married man with a daughter, thank-you very much." The farmer glared at him. "Second, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, son of a bitch." Leo's easy smile faltered. There was no way anyone would get away with insulting his _Madre_.

He opened his door and slammed it into the farmer, knocking him flat on the floor. The gun flew from his hands and skittered away, spinning to a rest five metres away. Leo was out the car and running towards it before the farmer regained his wits.

"Take that back, bitch." Leo demanded, aiming the gun at the farmer.

"Ye wouldn't shoot me."

"You were gonna shoot me."

"I was threatening you. There's a difference."

"You were gonna shoot me." Leo said with an edge of finality in his tone. "Take that back- what you said about my mom, take it back."

"I-I take it back." The farmer stammered, getting to his knees and putting his hands behind his head.

"Good farmer." Leo disassembled the gun easily and lobbed the pieces in different directions as far as he could. "I'm going now." The farmer nodded meekly, scooting out the way as Leo returned to his car.

Leo was about to get in his car when a glint of metal caught his attention. A deafening bang followed by a searing pain slamming into his right thigh had him leaning heavily on the car door.

The farmer had a frigging pistol.

Leo glared at the man through his pain and waved his hand. A lash of fire smacked the handgun from the farmer's hands and sent it flying off somewhere. The farmer stared at him with wide, frightened eyes before scrambling to his feet and sprinting back to his home, screaming about mutants and superpowers.

Leo gritted his teeth, keeping his breath as even as possible to manage his pain. "Little… fire-trucking shite…" He grumbled. **(Fire-trucking- fire truck- starts with 'f' and ends with 'uck'). **

Leo sank to the ground where he was and assessed the injury. He managed to get the bullet out, but that stained his hands and trouser leg with blood. He cursed in Ancient Greek. His bloody first aid kit was in his bloody pack in the bloody trunk of his bloody car. Things were getting bloody serious…

There were four consecutive dull thuds out of Leo's sight. Footprints on the dirt grew closer and he looked left, focusing on muddy trainers.

"Shit, Leo- what have you got yourself into?" There was a neigh. "Blackjack, we'll get donuts later, alright? Leo's hurt." Leo heard hooves and a jet black Pegasus moved into view.

Percy smiled down at him. "Where's the first aid kit?"


	172. School?

Percy wasn't the best medic, but he was a hundred and one times better than Leo would ever be. Leo wasn't the best patient either, flinching or fidgeting and getting on Percy's nerves. Blackjack had to intervene numerous times, nudging his 'boss' to remind him to keep calm and patch Leo up before he bled to death.

It took ten minutes and a square of ambrosia before Leo decided to move. He offered Percy a lift, but remembered Blackjack after he said. Percy contemplated Blackjack for a few seconds, stroking the Pegasus's nose and feeding him a handful of sugar cubes from his pocket.

Blackjack whinnied. "You sure, Blackjack? Leo drives a lot." Blackjack tossed his mane defiantly, snorting. "Alright then, but if you get tired, you let us know and we'll pull over too." Blackjack fixed Percy with a Pegasus-rated glare. "What?" The Pegasus pawed the ground, huffing. "Sorry for caring." Percy scratched Blackjack behind the ears before noticing Leo was staring at him. "What?" He repeated with a laugh.

"I forgot you could talk to horses." Blackjack snorted in protest.

"And pegasi." Percy translated. "And zebras."

"Zebras?" Percy nodded. "OK… What's the plan?"

"Blackjack's going to tail us and keep an eye out for trouble. He'll let me know about it while we drive."

"And no-one will think that a winged horse is a bit weird?"

"He'll be flying, stupid."

"So, no-one will think that a flying horse is a bit weird?"

"Leo."

"Mm?"

"Shut up and drive." Percy fed Blackjack another handful of sugar cubes, promising donuts at one point before sitting in the shotgun seat. Leo's leg hurt like Hades, but he managed to sit in the driver's seat.

"More driving…" He complained, starting the engine.

"We'll find a motel or something." Percy assured. "Hey, I thought you said your window was broken?" Leo checked the back window. It was there- brand new and shiny.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled.

* * *

They talked a lot while on the road. Leo asked how Percy had found him and Percy replied that Blackjack had been knocking over satellite dishes and aerials on the roof to get Percy's attention. Blackjack had told him that they needed to 'boogie on out and find the curly haired kid', as Percy quoted, and they had flown for three hours before watching Leo being chased by hydras from the sky.

"You didn't think to, oh I don't know… help, maybe?"

"We did. But Blackjack doesn't like hydras- one bit his wing once and he was grounded for nearly two months. He didn't like that- a horse with wings that can't fly." Percy looked out the passenger window. "He says we're all clear if we turn off here."

"And if we don't turn off?"

"We're heading towards a big building with loads of midgets around it." Leo blinked at him. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Uh… demigod GPS?" Leo guessed. Percy rolled his eyes. "By 'big building with loads of midgets around it', does Blackjack mean a school?" Percy was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yup."

"Why are we going to school?"

"Demigod GPS." Leo smirked sarcastically before letting it fall and sighing. Percy grinned at him.

They pulled up outside a school alright. It was vaguely familiar to Percy, but he couldn't think where from.

"So, what? We go in and bust some heads?"

"Keep that as Plan B, OK?"

"What's Plan A then?"

"A for Annabeth, obviously." Percy pulled out his anti-monster cell phone and dialled Annabeth's number. "Hey, Wise-girl." Leo faintly heard Annabeth on the other line. "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker."

"Leo, are you OK? Percy just left in a hurry with Blackjack and… ugh! Max, that's disgusting!"

"What's he doing?"

"He's just sneezed and… ew… he's all snotty."

"Annabeth Jackson- takes on big scary monsters and deals with missing limbs, but cannot deal with a one year old with a snotty nose." Percy commented. "Go figure."

"Leo, hit him for me." Leo punched Percy's arm. "Thanks. You're OK, right?"

"Does being shot in the leg count as OK?"

"You like being shot, don't you?"

"I've been shot twice. I seem to prefer being strangled."

"Everyone strangles you." Annabeth smiled. "No, Max, that's not… uh… look, tissue. Do not eat that… ooh, Percy come home and sort your son out."

"I'm sure he's fine. Anyway, Annabeth, need your help."

"Of course you do." She sighed.

"Obviously. We're outside a school right now- Leo following his demigod GPS, as he called it. Uh… I think I know it, but I can't remember."

"Can you see a name?" **(Name made up).**

"Uh… bloody hell, that's a long name." Percy squinted at the school board, sifting through the letters as his dyslexia jumbled them up. Leo tried to decipher them as well. "Appleby… Middle… School…" Percy said slowly. "And, uh… Orchards… High School…" Percy frowned. "I really hate dyslexia."

"Appleby Middle School and Orchards High School?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh-huh." Percy said in confirmation.

"I'll call you back in ten."

"Wha-?" Annabeth had already cut off. "Bloody woman." Leo smirked. Percy returned it briefly before a glassy look took over his eyes. Leo didn't understand at first. "Blackjack says there's an old guy in a suit coming towards us."

"Oh gods…"

"I know right." Percy and Leo looked out of the shotgun window as the 'old man in a suit' hurried towards them. "What do we do?"

"Uh…" Leo replied brilliantly. Percy rolled down his window and gave his best, angelic smile. The old man faltered slightly. He was in his fifties, with greying and thinning black hair that had been combed over a bald patch, most likely. His pale brown eyes studied them warily and he straightened his tie.

"May I ask why you're parked outside the school?"

"Um, I had to check the engine." Leo said. The man raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "I got distracted by talking to him though." He pointed at Percy before popping the hood and getting out of the car, successfully leaving Percy to explain. He was so gonna get it later.

* * *

Percy managed to twist the Mist around the principal a bit and he and Leo were given a tour of the school. It got really awkward when the principal asked if they were thinking of sending their child here.

"Wait, what?"

"You're a couple, right?"

"No! Hell no!"

"Why the wedding rings?"

"Awkward…" Leo said out of the corner of his mouth, pressing his lips together in an obvious, yet silent demand Percy replied. Percy glared at him.

"Wives. One's in hospital and the other one's at home."

"Oh. My bad. Sorry." And the principal continued the tour. Percy and Leo shared tortured looks. They were not _gay_. Gods…

Leo had to ruin it by giving a seductive grin with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Percy cracked up laughing.

"Leo, I hate you." He grinned. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"You're loss, bro."


	173. Principal's office

Percy's phone buzzed in his pocket. Leo laughed at the ringtone: _"Warning. It's the wife. Warning. Warning." _Percy grinned and answered it.

"You said ten minutes, Wise-girl."

"Sorry." Annabeth didn't sound very sorry. "I was talking to Jessica and she insisted on telling me about Lou's first week at school."

"Tell me later. What'd you know?"

"A lot. And that Lou used to go to that middle and high school you mentioned. That's why you thought it was familiar."

"Oh. Right. OK."

"Ask the principal if he knows her."

"Okey dokey."

"Give us ten minutes!" Leo called.

"Hit him for me, Seaweed Brain."

"Magic word?" Percy attempted.

"No. Just hit him."

"Will do." Percy punched Leo's arm. "Done."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Annabeth hung up. "Love you too." Percy said, staring at the phone screen. He glanced up at the principal. "Did you have someone called, uh, called Louisa Smith here?" The principal looked at him curiously.

"She was our MMA champion seven years running."

"MMA?" Leo asked.

"Mixed Martial Arts." The principal replied.

"Oh, that. Apparently, you can beat your opponent up as much as you like- you just can't kill them."

"No wonder why Lou liked that."

"She probably still does." Percy sighed.

"Why? Do you know Louisa?"

"She's my sister."

"And my wife." Leo added.

"Have you got her school records?" Percy asked.

"I don't think I can show you them…"

"Come on, bud, we're family." Leo insisted, giving a cheeky smile. Percy contemplated manipulating the Mist again, but the principal was nodding.

* * *

Louisa's school record was something to behold. It seemed she was forever in fights or detentions, for lack of homework, fights, bickering with teachers or fights.

"She was a troublemaker, but a real joy to have around. She stuck up to bullies, literally dragging them to my office." He paused. "Sometimes the nurse's room because she had kicked ass, as she used to say." Leo snickered. Percy and the principal looked at him curiously.

"It's funny when teachers swear."

"'Ass' isn't that bad a swear word." The principal smiled thinly. Leo shrugged.

Percy scratched his forearm, the one with his Camp Jupiter burn on, frowning. He had three stripes, seeing as he remained at Camp Half-Blood or the mortal world most of his time. There was a glint in his eyes that Leo recognised as an idea.

"We're going to need copies of her school records."

"Please." Leo added. Percy glared at him. The principal looked back and forth between them before calling his secretary to take the folder away and photocopy them. While they waited, he offered them tea and biscuits. Percy was trying to bribe Leo from a coffee, but Leo didn't give a shit. He wanted coffee and he was going to get coffee.

"How is Louisa?" The principal asked, dipping a chocolate digestive in his tea. Leo sighed and Percy's frown returned. "What's happened?"

With Percy's help, Leo explained. He noticed his hands started shaking when he mentioned Stephen and Christopher and he put his coffee down.

The principal was pale when they finished. Leo was chewing his lip until it bleed and even then he didn't stop.

"Poor Lou… she will get better, won't she?"

"Uh, well…" Percy shifted uncomfortably. The principal narrowed his eyes at him in concentration.

"You're like Louisa, aren't you?" He glanced at Leo. "Both of you."

"What'd you mean?" Leo asked carefully. The principal's eyes flicked to the door before he pulled his right sleeve up to above his elbow. Like a barcode, ten black lines were burnt into his skin with an owl above it for Athena- or Minerva in this case. "No way!" Leo grinned.

"Oh gods… I'm a brother-in-law to a principal."

"Ha." Leo stuck his tongue out. The principal let his sleeve fall over his arm, smiling.

"Demigods, yeah?" They nodded. "Greek or Roman?"

"Greek." They said together. "Did Lou know you were a demigod?" Percy asked.

"I think she suspected, because I saw through the Mist."

"But… I-I Misted you to get in." Percy admitted sheepishly.

"It partially worked, if I'm honest. Mother insisted I let you in."

"Minerva didn't have kids." Leo suddenly remembered.

"I know. But I was mistaken for a Roman and served well for ten years, even though they didn't like me. Being a child of Minerva…" He spread his hands. "Well, she's a maiden goddess, isn't she?" Percy and Leo nodded. "I left to live a normal life. I heard all about you Greeks and Romans uniting and realised I was a Greek in Roman territory."

"You sneaky thang." Leo grinned. The principal chuckled. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Leo held his hand out.

"You're the one with fire powers, aren't you?"

"Yup." Leo said proudly, snapping his fingers and setting his hand on fire. The principal looked impressed, grinning broadly.

"Percy Jackson, son of-"

"Poseidon." The principal interrupted, shaking Percy's hand. "Twin brother to Lou, right?"

"Yeah. Separated at birth and all that jazz."

"You two are on a quest, right?"

"I was. Percy turned up at some point."

"You got shot and needed my help."

"Do you need ambrosia or nectar?" The principal asked.

"I've had some, thanks. Uh, what's your name?"

"Marcus." There was a knock on the door and the secretary entered, holding Lou's school records and the copies. Marcus thanked her and she left, closing the door behind her. "What is your quest then?"

"Lou's mind's gone. Completely. We've got to get her sanity, memories and thoughts back." Percy explained while Leo retrieved the invention from his tool belt. He was going to call it Mind-Storer from now on.

"We'll have to store them in here and I think we take them back to Lou?"

"So, why did you come here?"

"Demigod GPS." Leo smiled.

"Where are you going after here then?"

"Um… I don't know. I'll probably just drive, following demigod GPS or wait until we find somewhere Percy thinks is helpful.

"And Louisa's school records will help you… how?" Percy and Leo shared a look.

"I think it's going to help us get his memories back."

"School memories?"

"And… and Jessica. Jessica can help us."

Leo loved it when a plan came together.

* * *

**I've had an Easter egg and a bowl of ice-cream, so lots of sugar. Hopefully, lots of chapters! :D **


	174. Vote of rememberance

**OK, the gay couple thing is something I came up with just to annoy the hell out of Percy and Leo. I AM NOT TEARING UP PERCABETH OR LEOSIA! **

He and Percy took turns driving until Blackjack alerted them about a hotel. By then, it was nearing eleven at night. Leo's demigod GPS hadn't taken them to Jessica's place, but towards the other side of the city. Percy seemed to brighten and said he could sense the ocean. They agreed to head to the beach first thing tomorrow.

Again, someone thought they were a gay couple. (Why? Just _why?_) It took ten minutes and a phone call to Annabeth to prove that they were not gay, but it made things awkward. They were given a small suite with two separate bedrooms with an ensuite, a TV and a phone for room service each. They were splitting the bill in the morning.

Leo learnt that Percy got really annoyed if Leo sat too close or talked to him with a certain tone. Leo wasn't gay – obviously – but it was hilarious making Percy stressed about it. Leo's new found fun was ruined when Percy chased him around the suite with Riptide. Leo locked himself in his room. Percy punched the door and called him some very rude names in Ancient Greek.

"Love you too!" Leo teased.

"I'll get Annabeth on you!"

"Right… shutting up!"

"Good. Idiot…" Percy muttered. Leo heard him move away and sighed in relief.

He showered and went to bed, deciding he'd annoy Percy in the morning.

Leo's dream erased all thoughts of annoying Percy. It consisted of the Olympian council, all twelve Olympians seated. Poseidon wasn't very happy and was arguing with Zeus.

"What would you do if it was your daughter that needed help? Strapped down by mortals with no thought of whom the people around her are, let along who she is herself!" Poseidon fumed. Zeus made to retort, sparks flying from eyes. "Would you turn her into a tree?" Poseidon snapped.

"That is enough!" Zeus boomed.

"Let me help her then!" Poseidon demanded, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne.

"All the demigod children you have sired over the millennia- why the special attention to this one?"

"I know Louisa better than any child I've had in the past. It's not that alone- and I'm sure the council will agree with me- Louisa plays an important role in the continued union of the Greek and Roman demigods!"

"Why is that, Poseidon?" Athena asked calmly. "A child of both your forms. Did you bestow power upon her to be like this?"

"Why would I do that? It would only complicate matters further!"

"So, her division between the two sets of demigods is a natural occurrence?" Athena quizzed seriously.

"Yes!" Poseidon raged, clearly getting angrier. Thunder boomed outside. "Why can't I help her?"

"My son and your son are already on a quest to retrieve your daughter's snapped mind. I have given my son an internal sense of direction that he has been following the past few days. What more could ye do?" Hephaestus demanded. Poseidon struggled in his anger to present a reasonable answer. "They have the bearings of a plan that will progress once your son remembers." Poseidon glowered at Hephaestus.

"Can I at least make sure Percy does remember?" He grumbled. Zeus studied him briefly before calling for a vote. Hephaestus, Athena, (unsurprisingly) Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Zeus and Poseidon raised their hands. Dionysus wasn't paying attention, Ares slouched in his seat as if wanting to be ignored, Hera smoothed her Greek chiton without a care in the world and Hermes was late to vote, but he did.

"Nine votes of majority." Zeus declared, looking at his brother. "You may help him remember."

Leo was awoken by Percy yelling from the other room.


	175. That can't be good

**Just because I'm annoying, I'm going to leave why Percy was yelling to a later chapter. Besides, you people aren't reviewing! Review and I'll be nice… nicer. No reviews and I'll be very MEAN. Just saying…**

* * *

Annabeth had gone to visit Louisa, leaving Tobias and Max with Sally and Paul. She sat at Louisa's side, her grey eyes sliding over the restraints on Louisa's wrists, ankles, upper arms and legs and one around her middle. Louisa seemed agitated, her eyes flicking in every direction. This was different as she was normally glassy eyed with a monotonous expression.

"Lou? Can you hear me?" Louisa winced and turned her head over so slightly in Annabeth's direction. Her eyes were suddenly stricken and mad. Annabeth had seen Louisa angry before- the kind of angry that made her unintentionally cause hurricanes, storms, earthquakes and massive tsunamis. Right now, Louisa looked very angry, but her eyes were haunted and this was a different kind of angry, one not strong enough to trigger her powers. Although she wasn't uncontrollably furious, this anger was more unsettling, sending chills down Annabeth's spine and making her feel sick to the stomach. Even her unborn baby started fidgeting, unnerved himself. "Lou?" Annabeth put a hand on Louisa's- which, she noticed, had curled into a fist. "Lou, calm down. It's me." Louisa started pulling on the restraints, trying to sit up. A mad fire burnt in her eyes, the frustrated look in her dull green eyes burning into a glare, a spark of the old Louisa adding fuel to the fire.

"Ma'am, you'll have to step outside." Annabeth managed to fight her gaze from Louisa to meet a doctor's own stern eyes. A nurse pushed past him and hurried to the other side of Louisa's hospital bed. Annabeth noticed a glint of a needle in the nurse's hand.

"No! Don't sedate her!" Louisa gave a yell of frustration and the water pitcher on the bedside table exploded, cascading water all over Annabeth's trainers.

"We have to, ma'am." The doctor moved forward, placing an arm around Annabeth, attempting to steer her out of the room.

"Get off me!" The plumbing was starting to rumble and the sprinklers hanging from the ceiling started to shake chronically. The nurse managed to get the needle in Louisa's arms just as the sprinklers erupted and shot down powerful jets of cold water. One narrowly missed the doctor.

Annabeth was dragged outside. Her last glance of Louisa before the door shut was the mindless fighting the sedative. "Let her go! She didn't mean it!" The sharp kick of her unborn son bought her to her senses a few minutes later.

She needed to call Percy.

Surprising her, it was Leo who answered.

"Not the best time, Annabeth." He started. "Percy's drawing weird symbols on the walls."

"Lou just got sedated."

"_What_?!" Leo protested. Annabeth explained what had happened and the change she had seen in Louisa's eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" She cried.

"No, not you." Leo sighed. "Percy, get it together, bro!" There was a smash. "Shit, now he's throwing stuff. I'll call you back." Leo ended the call. Annabeth sank on a nearby chair, tears blurring her vision.

Louisa had freaked out and by the sounds of it, so was Percy. Was the twins connection making them feel what the other was, causing both of them to freak out. Was that it? Had Annabeth been the reason as to why Louisa had to be sedated. Whenever Percy had visited her, Louisa was dead to the world. Why the sudden change in temperament?

Annabeth's hand moved almost automatically to her stomach as the baby kicked again.

That was it.

Louisa was jealous. The loss of two sons was an emotional setback; such a strong setback that it broke her mind, worse than whatever Luke could have done to her. But with Annabeth there, holding a son, something Louisa had been denied twice… no, thrice… three times she had lost something she wanted so badly. Annabeth didn't know that feeling. She didn't want to know that feeling.

While Annabeth sat there, piecing together thoughts, connections and observations, she failed to notice the water slowly pooling from under the door to Louisa's room. It was only when the door was slammed off its hinges by a column of water was Annabeth pulled to reality. A sodden nurse and doctor lay on the floor, coughing, spluttering and shivering.

Annabeth got up cautiously, the water slipping away down the corridors and continuing to gush from the doorway for another few minutes. Annabeth stumbled through the minor currents, slipping occasionally. She reached the doorway and looked in.

Louisa was free. The restraints had been pulled undone by the thin tendrils of water now circling the deranged demigod. Louisa's fingers traced the water as it spiralled around her. A thin coat of water shimmered across Louisa's body, slipping over her arms like long sleeves. Annabeth watched it solidify into dark material, leaving Louisa to stand proudly in combat clothes. The trousers were made of strong, black material that appeared durable and warm while offering easy movement. The long sleeved T-shirt was made of the same material and over it was some form of body armour. It had the style of the armour used at Camp, but it seemed to have a futuristic feel about it, something deadly and unforeseen.

Water covered Louisa's head and flowed down her back until she was wearing a hooded, navy blue cloak, the cowl pulled over her eyes.

Annabeth had seen this… this costume once before.

It wasn't good…

* * *

**Read PJ meets The First Female Assassin- (that's a fic in working progress). The costume is from the TFFA story of mine. REVIEW! **


	176. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Annabeth ducked the knife Louisa had thrown at her and she remained on her knees. Annabeth's fingers fumbled up her sleeve and she withdrew her own knife, holding it ready to defend her and her baby.

A shadow fell over her and Louisa looked up at its owner. An arm went around Annabeth and she was pulled to her feet. She looked round and met her mother's stormy gaze.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"You were right in your assumptions of jealousy."

"That's not Lou is it?" Athena frowned slightly. "No." Annabeth said for her, biting her lip. Athena sighed and said no more.

* * *

"You have no right to control my daughter." Poseidon growled, deflecting a hurtling knife with his trident easily. "Leave now." Louisa's raven eyes fixed on him in a challenging glare, a silent 'make me'. She drew another pair of knives from under her cloak, one in each hand and lunged for him. Poseidon dodged the first, near-decapitating slash and managed to imprison her wrist in the prongs of his trident. He snatched the knife from her hand and used it to block the other knife before it gouged his eye out. "Louisa, you mind may be gone, but your soul is not. Fight back." His words had no visible affect and he doubted they would at all.

He knocked her arm aside and threw his weight against the trident. She staggered back, colliding with the hospital bed. The dark eyes fell on a shard of glass on the floor. Poseidon noticed and hurled his trident without thinking. He cursed when he realised what he had done, but blessed her demigod reflexes. She rolled out of harm's way and snatched up the glass shard as the trident buried itself in the wall.

The glass skimmed past his head, leaving a jagged gash across his cheek. Golden ichor wept from the wound. He checked the wound, momentarily distracted. He returned to focus as she yanked the trident from the wall and lobbed it back at him with power and accuracy. Poseidon leaned to the right and closed his fingers around the trident's handle, the cold metal warming to his touch and humming with power. He directed the trident's power projectile in Louisa's direction as she pounced again. She hit the floor hard and Poseidon swore very colourfully. She had cracked her head on the bedside table and landed on glass shards.

The trident shimmered and vanished. Poseidon hurried to her side. "Louisa, I am so sorry." He scooped her up in his arms, her hood falling away. In her unconsciousness, Poseidon noticed that the small fragment of her left- her spirit- was playing across her lips in a small, cocky smirk. Poseidon smiled sadly and disappeared in a twist of water, taking his daughter with him.

* * *

Leo had no idea what was going on with Percy. One second, the guy was screaming his head off, the next he was throwing things around before finding a red marker and sitting quietly as he drew on the walls. It was the random costume change that freaked Leo out the most.

Black trousers, black long sleeved T-shirt and a dark blue cape.

There was some freaky shit going on.

It got even worse when Percy stopped drawing symbols and started drawing pictures with the artistic skill he didn't and would never have.

Stranger yet, Leo recognised the drawings- they were in his rucksack.

Very carefully and very quickly, Leo snuck out of the room and back to his own room. His rucksack had been dumped next to the bed last night. He tipped the contents onto his bed and snatched up the sketch book he had bought with him.

Louisa's sketch book, half full of beautiful sketches she had drawn. He flicked through them quickly before hurrying back to Percy. His drawing was familiar and had Leo checking the pictures again. It wasn't exactly the same, but he had seen it before. A tower, wooden barracks and a flag with a logo flying, caught in the wind. There were two shapes standing back to back with obvious sword silhouettes raised while masses of people swarmed them.

Leo stared at the logo, but Percy moved his hand over it as he drew.

"Percy!" Leo protested. Percy didn't notice, drawing a whole new section. Leo watched him and slowly started making links.

It was a battle on Camp Jupiter's grounds. The wooden barracks and the tower were in the distant. Within minutes, Percy had drawn the rough outline of New Rome. He started drawing details when Leo set his cape on fire.


	177. Shit's goin' down

Leo, after putting the fire out to Percy's cape (Percy hadn't even acknowledged the fire), had left Percy to draw on the walls while he compared Louisa's drawings and school records. The photocopied and neat print of the principal's wasn't the easiest to make out, the letters jumping about like Tigger on a trampoline, but he managed. At first, he struggled to make links, but there were small things, notes of Louisa's behaviour, that matched up to certain details in the drawings. How she had flooded the school and that the trenches in the war games zone were flooded, with a few caught Romans struggling to get out. There was a flock of birds, all of the same shape and in the same formation as the flock of birds in the mountain scene Louisa had drawn. In the distance, on the borders of the Roman Camp, there was a pine tree with a dark figure under it, lighter hazes of grey curling from its nose- Peleus under Thalia's tree.

All the pictures connected up in the one Percy were drawing, but Leo had no idea what they meant. According to her school records, Louisa had accidently set a pine tree on fire. Leo noticed that the principal had written a note in Ancient Greek next to this point in miniature writing. He held it closer and translated it as 'Put fire out with water from lake- used Mist to cover up powers'. Under the note, there was another, still in Ancient Greek. It read 'Contact Chiron ASAP'. Seeing as Louisa had remained at the middle and high school up until she ditched education at seventeen, the principal hadn't contacted Chiron. There weren't any notes on why he hadn't, so Leo didn't let it bother him.

He glanced up to check on Percy and nearly had a heart attack to see Percy standing less than a foot from him. Leo shifted away, Percy's emerald gaze following him.

"What's the matter, Percy?" Percy didn't answer, but pointed at the wall. Leo looked and realised he had finished drawing. "Right… uh, why the sudden fashion change?" Percy stared at him, as if Leo was speaking dog. Leo sighed and got up to examine the drawing closer. The symbols made a ring around it, a thick, scarlet border. There were nearly three dozen of them and about the size of his palm. He compared the drawings, the school records and the drawing on the wall for another half an hour when he started to notice little things. In shading or in shadows of objects and people, there were darker lines, barely noticeable unless you saw one and started looking for me.

The darker red lines formed tridents of various sizes and at various angles. Leo ran his fingers over a few before checking all of Louisa's drawings again. The only one he saw a trident in was the underwater scene she had drawn, the one sketched from the wall of the nursery before they redecorated. That trident was in the hand of a silhouette of a man watching the happenings of the ocean, smiling at the subjects under his command.

Leo checked the notes again, noticing something that should have been so obvious had it not been for his dyslexia.

All the T's were tridents. The capital E's were tridents on their sides as well. Leo counted the tridents in each line, writing the numbers on the wall. There seemed too many numbers, so counted the ones in the paragraphs. He shook his head at the long list of paragraph numbers and tried each account of Louisa's school record. It still didn't sit right with him, evne though he wasn't sure why he was counting the tridents.

Leo looked at Percy over his shoulder and saw that the stronger demigod had crashed on the bed, still in the unusual costume. Leo sighed again. At least he didn't have to babysit now.

There were still too many numbers for each account on the school records. Leo sat back, resting his hands on the floor behind him and stared at the drawing on the wall some more.

None of this made sense!

Percy's phone buzzed on the bedside table. Percy stirred but didn't wake. Leo jumped up and answered it for him. The caller ID had said it was Annabeth- just the person he needed to talk to.

"Leo, how's Percy?"

"Well, funny story that…" Leo explained about the drawing on the wall, the tridents, the random costume change and Percy's silent behaviour. "He's snoozing at the moment… and drooling. He drools in his sleep?"

"Always has." Annabeth smiled. "What have you counted then?"

"The tridents in the lines, then the paragraphs and then the ones in the different records of what Louisa had done at school. I've been writing numbers on the wall, but they don't make sense."

"What numbers? Wait; let me get a pen and paper." The phone was put down on a surface and he heard the distant sounds of her rummaging about in a drawer or cupboard. After a minute she returned. "Right, go." Leo listed the numbers off to her.

"Is it weird that I counted them all?"

"Did you feel like you had to count them?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well then, although weird, you needed to count them." Annabeth hummed indecisively. Leo envisioned her studying the numbers. "Count the ones on the drawing on the wall."

"Right…" Leo circled every trident he saw with Percy's red marker before counting them. "There's… fifty two."

"Fifty two…" Annabeth mumbled. "And how many were in Lou's drawings?"

"I only saw one."

"One…" Annabeth was silent for a few minutes. Leo studied the symbols around Percy's drawing.

"Annabeth, how much do you know on symbols?"

"Depends what symbols. Why?"

"Percy's drawn loads of symbols around his picture and I have no idea what they are."

"Send pictures of them to me." Leo groaned in complaint.

"There's so many, though. Do I have to?"

"Yes, if you want my help."

"Blackmailing me now, are we?"

"It works, so yeah. Yeah I am blackmailing you."

"OK then. I'll have to call you back."

"Okey dokey." Annabeth cut off. Leo checked Percy was still sleeping before taking pictures of all of the symbols. It took ages to send them to Annabeth and he had to sit in silence while she uploaded them onto her laptop. "I've done some Math, Leo, adding all the numbers, multiplying and dividing them. I can't make any sense out of them, but I'll keep trying."

"I'm the one that bloody came up with the numbers- I can't make sense of them."

"Leave it to the brains of the operation, OK, fire boy?"

"It's Fire _King_, Annabeth- _King_."

"Yeah, whatever…" Annabeth sighed. "These are weird symbols… uh, hold on a sec…" Leo rested his head against the wall.

"Annabeth…"

"Yes?"

"What's Percy's signature?"

"Um, P dot Jackson. Why?"

"I think I've found it on Hannibal's back."

"Come again?" Leo sighed and repeated what he had found. Percy's signature stood out in dark red on Hannibal-the-war-elephant's shadow as the beast reared up. Leo could hear the elephant's trumpeting in his ears and shook his head. "The 'K' in his name is a trident. Make that fifty three."

"Right, right… uh… bloody hell, what are these symbols?"

"Glowing…"

"What?"

"They're glowing." Leo got up slowly. "Annabeth, the whole bloody thing's glowing!" Annabeth shushed him.

"Don't wake Percy!"

"Oh, worry about the drool machine." Leo countered. "Why is this bloody thing glowing?"

"I don't know!"

"You're supposed to be the brains of the operation!"

"What colour is it glowing?"

"Red."

"What colour did Percy draw in?"

"Red."

"Who likes red more than anyone?" Leo's lips framed his wife's name, but his voice caught and it barely came out above a whisper. Annabeth heard him anyway. "Exactly- there has to be some sort of connection… what's Lou's favourite number?"

"Lou doesn't waste time on numbers."

"She has a favourite number, Leo, I know it."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on." Leo frowned slightly, squinting as the red light burned into his vision, highlighting every line with a bright, fiery scarlet. "Knowing Lou, it's probably something like six hundred and sixty-six." Annabeth was quiet for a while.

"Shit…"

"My gods, was that Annabeth Jackson swearing? Let me get that on tape."

"Leo, get out. Get Percy and get out."

"Why?"

"This is bad, Leo. I don't have time to explain, just get out!"

"Get out where?"

"Get out of the room for starters, idiot!" She hung up on him. Leo tucked the phone into the pocket of his hoodie and braved the task of waking Percy up.

"Come on, man, get up. We've gotta go."

"No…" Percy complained, hitting him away.

"Percy, there's some serious shit going on and it's your fault." The red lights burned brighter, falling over Percy's sleepy expression. He opened his eyes and cursed, jumping to his feet.

They had reached the door when it slammed shut. Percy pulled on it to no affect, the scarlet light playing over exposed skin like radiation. Percy drew Riptide and tried to stab the door, but red energy twisted around the blade and snatched it from his hand. Leo tried to burn the door down, but his fire wouldn't burn. He had no fire.

Leo looked at Percy. "This is your fault." He accused. Percy managed a sheepish, half-apologetic smile before the whole room was engulfed in the fiery, scarlet glow…

* * *

**I made this up on the spot with half an Easter egg and its nearly five pages long. So, REVIEW! Or I'll be really mean…**


	178. Immortal family reactions :)

**To IMM- So you read the FFA fic then? What'd you think? :P And yes, if it's like that, then you're all screwed! *Evil laugh* **

**To Guest- that is for me to know and you to find out at some point…I think… :)**

**To Louisaisawesome- I salute you sir/ma'am- very kind of you to eat hotdogs and listen to Hollywood Undead in Lou's honour :D And in response to your review on the Tobias story- all votes have been counted and all you have to do (with everyone else) is wait for the results! That'd be, like, several chapters into the future so HA! Making you wait! 3:D **

**To everyone now… you guys are awesome sauce for sticking with me through this, even though I've posted crappy drabble chapters and nearly twenty author notes. I'll do my best to keep updating 'cos I LOVE you guys! :D **

**And for you Leo and Percy fans out there, I'm going to leave the two guys in a room most likely blown to smithereens in an explosion of brilliant scarlet light… for now, let's boogie on down to the bottom of the ocean…**

* * *

"Lord Poseidon, what is- my gods, why is she wearing that!?"

"Amphitrite, my dear, calm yourself."

"Do you not see what she wearing?!"

"Yes, I see it."

"Wha-? Why? How could you bring her like that, _here_? Are you senile?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Poseidon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I had no choice but to bring her here. At the hospital, she is far from comfort and nearer to pain." Amphitrite made to protest, but Poseidon cut across shortly. "Her spirit is still there! It's possible she senses that there is great pain in that mortal hospital and it caused her to react badly!"

"Why the costume then? Of all your children to have turned bad, why her?"

"I do not know, Amphitrite."

"It's not good."

"Father, the Cyclopes are requesting you- what is going on?" Triton swam forward. Poseidon mentally sighed. His demigod children and his immortal mermen son had never gotten along as Triton made it quite obvious that he did not approve of his father's mortal children. Louisa made it quite obvious that Triton was getting on her last nerve and went out of her way to annoy him on various levels. "Father, why is she here and in that?"

"Triton, Amphitrite, I do not know why this costume appeared on her, nor do I think it should have. But there is little we can do about it. She is here because she knows this place better than she knows the hospital where she was restrained and surrounded by strangers. You both know how frequently she visited in her youth and here is a second home to her."

"Father, she cannot stay here, especially like that. Have you not heard the legends?"

"Of course I've heard the legends!" Poseidon snapped. Triton recoiled slightly at his father's temper and Poseidon made an attempt to cool his rage. He sighed. "Legends will be legends."

"But they are based off of true facts, warped in order to prevent the truth seeping out to those too vulnerable to know. What is the truth, Father?" Amphitrite noticed Poseidon's shoulders tense.

"Triton, learn to hold your tongue!" She demanded. Triton frowned, but remained silent.

Louisa stirred and muttered in Latin. Poseidon bit his lip, resting his hand on her forehead. She stilled and relaxed against the pillows. "My lord, husband, what will happen?" Poseidon rose to his feet before answering.

"Her brother and her husband will finish their quest and regain the fragments of her mind."

"And if they don't?" Triton asked. Poseidon sighed and looked at his daughter. His fists bunched in anger, but relaxed sadly.

"She will forever be mindless." He cast his eyes over her again. "Like this."

"My lord, I do apologize for these events. It is possible your son and Hephaestus's son are doing well." Poseidon bit the inside of his cheek, lost in thought.

"It is possible." He agreed quietly. "Triton, what did the Cyclopes want?"

* * *

Triton visited his mortal half-sister when the kingdom was at its quietest. She was in the infirmary. And judging by the grimace, the tension in her body and the way the sheets were trapped in her fists, it was a good job she was here. Frightfully, she was still in the caped costume, a fact that did not sit well with Triton.

He swam forward, studying her curiously. Annoyingly, she had always been strong and stubborn, but according to their father, her mind was gone and there was nothing but a wild spirit trying to break free without the control of the mind to tame it.

Louisa suddenly screamed, shocking him into hurriedly swimming back a few feet. He had his hand on the sword in his belt, although there was no attack.

"Triton, what did you do?!"

"Nothing, Father, I swear on the Styx!" Poseidon rested his hands on Louisa's shoulder and forehead. Her screams slowly faded into sobs. After a few minutes of crying in her sleep, she went limp, breathing heavily. "Father, what is going on?"

"Their connection…" Poseidon mumbled.

"Connection? Father, what-?"

"Will you watch her while I check on her brother?" Triton found himself nodding. Poseidon's tense expression relaxed into a grateful smile. "Thank-you, my son." Triton bowed.

"Father." Poseidon started to glow and was gone in a blinding flash of green-ish light. Triton carefully moved towards Louisa's side again, grateful that she did not start screaming. "What is going on with you?" He mused quietly. "Father doesn't say much." Triton studied her sleeping face and sighed. He would grill his father when he returned.

* * *

**I was thinking of doing a one shot where the twins first meet Triton. And another thing where you guys could ask questions and have Lou answer them. What'd you think, guys? **


	179. Percy, you IDIOT!

**You will kinda hate me at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Percy opened his eyes groggily and groaned in complaint. His head felt as if it were on the verge of exploding and his stomach churned sickly. The smell of something burnt got his attention, strong and acidic. He forced himself to sit up, making his head spin crazily. Everything in the room- the bed, TV, wardrobe- had all been reduced to piles of grey ash and red dust. His drawing remained immaculate on the wall and his sister's school records and sketch book were still intact. He dusted himself down before he noticed Leo.

Leo was lying on his side, his back to Percy and coated in the grey ash and red dust. As Percy neared him, the air seemed to get colder.

"Leo?" Percy croaked, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. He cleared his throat, which caused a minor coughing fit. "Leo?" He said again, rolling Leo onto his back. "Oy, Valdez!" Percy hesitated before letting his hand hover over Leo's mouth and nose.

Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon, returner of the master bolt, securer of the Golden Fleece, rescuer of Bessie, held up the sky, survivor of the Battle of the Labyrinth and saviour of Olympus and the world…

And murderer of Leo Valdez…

* * *

**I did say you would kinda hate me for it. Sorry it's short, but didn't have much chance to write a lot 'cos I went out today with Nana and Granddad for fish and chips and to get my birthday pressie for tomorrow! Gonna be 16 AT LAST! Woohoo! **

**As it's my birthday tomorrow- REVIEW PLEASE! **


	180. From one thing to another :)

**Question time- kind of… you guys ask Lou any question you want as long as it's not awkward, dirty or too personal, OK? First question from rrfanman:**

**Do you like CHB or CJ?**

**Lou: Uh… Camp Jupiter's got Octavian 'n' some other kids I don't like, but they ain't all that bad… 'Cept Octavian- I don't like that blackmailin', slimy little git. Camp Half Blood is OK, but too… Percy's there 'n' the idiot big brother just cramps ma style. IT'S NOT FAIR THAT I'M NOT GREEK OR ROMAN! Damn you, rrfanman, for makin' me choose… I'm gonna get ya :D **

**Me: Lou, we asked for a simple question- put the bloody chainsaw down!**

**Lou: Make me, bitch.**

**Me: *squeaks* help…**

* * *

Percy panicked, hastily wiping the ash and dust from Leo. He only had one idea and it would be _**awkward**_ later on… if it worked...

CPR.

He tilted Leo's head back, checking that Leo's airways were clear. Percy quickly calmed his nerves, cursing himself for feeling idiotic, hesitant and self-conscious. He readied himself to start chest compressions on Leo, remembering that it was the Nelly the elephant rhythm with thirty chest compressions in about a minute followed by two breaths. This was so going to be awkward and it did _not_ help that two people or more had seen them as a gay couple and that Leo had used that to his advantage to annoy Percy.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty…" Percy sighed, pinching Leo's nose and bravely did the two breaths, reminding himself Leo's life was at stake because of him and not to be an idiot.

Percy had to complete another two sets of chest compressions and four more breaths before Leo started choking and coughing. Percy quickly rolled him into the recovery position and Leo vomited. "Lovely." Percy muttered.

"Be on this end of it…" Leo managed before being sick again. "Wh-? What'd you do?" He said between deep breaths.

"Um… CPR?" Leo tensed. "I know, right?"

"That's disgusting."

"The CPR or the barf?"

"Both." Leo replied quickly, vomiting again. Percy left him to bring up his breakfast, lunch and dinner from yesterday, sitting back on his heels and studying the picture on the wall.

"I don't remember writing numbers."

"Me…" Leo managed as another round of vomiting took over him. "Ring Annabeth." Leo insisted, spitting a gobbet of vomit on the floor. Percy went for his phone, but froze.

"What… what am I wearing?" Leo glanced at him, pale and sickly.

"Burnt your cape." He admitted.

"Cape?" Percy twisted and noticed the hooded cape he wore. It had been burnt up until his shoulders and it was still wet. Percy tore it off and bundled it up, pressing the cool, damp material to Leo's burning forehead.

"Ring Annabeth." Leo repeated. He pointed feebly and Percy noticed the discarded cell phone under the sketch pad. Percy scrambled for it and noticed he had twenty-eight missed calls from his wife. He checked the time- they had been out for nearly seven hours! How much of that time had Leo been… well- X.X

Percy dialled Annabeth's number, psyching himself for the shouting rant he was going to get, holding the phone at arm's length.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOU BLOODY CELL PHONE, JACKSON?!"

"Um… we were unconscious… kind of…"

"Explain. Now." Annabeth demanded. Percy explained as best he could, but his memory was fuzzy. Leo, after getting over vomiting with a square of ambrosia Percy found in his pocket, helped Percy explain.

"Basically, Percy went all artsy and drew a picture that almost killed me." Leo said casually and a bit too brightly. Percy glared at him. "Then bright red light, lots of whooshing and then bam!" Leo clapped loudly, making Percy jump slightly. Leo grinned devilishly. "Everything's covered in ash and dust and I was dead."

"How do you put a positive spin on everything?" Annabeth asked, somewhat calmer now.

"Valdez charms, m'lady." Leo said in an Old English accent. "I'm hungry." He decided in his normal voice. "Want anything, Percy?"

"I'm OK, thanks. And clean that sick up while you're at it."

"Uh, no." Leo hopped over the puddle of sick and left the room. Percy sighed and followed, carefully dodging the sick puddle. "Get room service to do it!"

"Leo, you're a cruel person."

"Blame your sister. Ooh, bikkies. How about a cheesecake, Percy?"

"Leo, I'm fine."

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yes?"

"What are wearing again?" Percy looked down at himself.

"Black trousers, black T-shirt and I had a real dark blue cape with a hood, but Leo burnt it."

"Sorry!" Leo called from the kitchen. Percy sighed.

"Why?"

"Um… your dad's on his way over." The second she said that, there was a strong sea breeze. Percy quickly covered his eyes as a sea green light filled the room.

"Percy."

"Hey, Dad." Percy grinned. Poseidon looked him up and down, frowning. "What? I'm suddenly more stylish than you?" He asked cheekily. Poseidon's smile returned.

"I doubt, my son. Are you alright?"

"Am now."

"And he'll be even better when he's had my home-away-from-homemade cheesecake!" Leo called from the kitchen.

"Home-away-from-homemade?" Poseidon repeated, frowning.

"Yup." Leo replied. There was a clatter in the kitchen. "Oh, bugger." Poseidon sighed and shook his head, leaving the son of Hephaestus to wreck the kitchen.

"Dad, what's going on? And why the random new threads?" Percy asked, looking down at himself again.

"I think you should come with me."

"Annabeth, I'll call you back."

"OK. Be careful, Seaweed Brain."

"Yes Wise-girl." Percy hung up. "What about Leo?"

"He'll have to come too."

"Where?" Leo asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway. "Does that place have food?" Poseidon chuckled.

"Yes, Mr. Valdez."

"Sweet. I'm ready." Leo hesitated. "No, I'm not. One minute." He darted past them and into the ruined room. "Oh yeah- Poseidon! Check out Percy's life-threatening doodle!" Poseidon glanced warily at his son. Percy shrugged, not letting his shoulders drop as he tried for an innocent expression. Poseidon rolled his eyes and went after Leo. Percy followed him. Poseidon was very quiet as he examined Percy's drawing. Leo was bouncing around, collecting the school records and Louisa's sketch book before returning to his room and collecting his pack.

"Percy, what were you thinking when you were drawing this?"

"That I can't draw that well."

"Apparently you can."

"I knew what I was doing, but… but it wasn't me drawing." Percy paused. "That makes sense, right?"

"Unfortunately." Poseidon sighed.

"Dad, what is going on?" Percy insisted. Poseidon turned and fixed Percy with a sad, elderly look.

"Leo, hurry up! There's someone we've got to see!"

"Who, Dad?" Poseidon bit his lip.

"Your sister."


	181. Mind fuck'

**Making this up on the spot with low sugar levels, so sorry if it's crap!**

* * *

Percy looked down at his sister as she lay still on her side on the bed in the underwater infirmary. Leo was staring at his hands as he made fire burn underwater, amazed at the temporary Poseidon-y powers he had been given.

"Leo, focus." Percy snapped. Leo blinked at him, his fire sputtering out. Percy sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled. Triton was keeping his distance from the fiery demigod, keeping his eye on his mortal half-siblings.

"She sleeps like that." Leo commented, swimming forward and stopping at Percy's side. He noticed Louisa's tense shoulders. "And she's having a nightmare."

"But she's mindless. How can she have a nightmare if there's nothing there to create it?" Leo shrugged and Percy looked at his father. Poseidon sighed.

"I do not know either, my son." Triton scowled. "Triton, three of you here are my children. Do not get jealous."

"Jealous? Of mortals?" Triton scoffed. "I doubt, Father." Poseidon nodded slowly, a knowing smile playing across his lips.

Louisa moaned in her sleep at the same time Percy moaned in pain. Leo caught Percy by the elbow as his knees buckled.

"You OK, Perce?" Percy didn't answer, one hand on Leo's shoulder and one hand on the bed. He was breathing deeply and slowly as if he felt sick. "Percy?"

"Percy?" Poseidon moved forward and supported Percy's other side. "What is it?" Percy started muttering. Leo couldn't follow, but Poseidon's lips moved silently and his brow furrowed in concentration.

Triton appeared on the opposite side of the bed, watching Percy moodily.

"Father, what is happening?"

"It's their connection." Poseidon replied firmly. "He's remembering."

"Is he remembering what you asked Zeus for him to remember and then the whole Olympian council had to vote on whether or not Percy could remember this thing that you wanted him to remember?" Poseidon looked at Leo quizzically. "It's a yes or no answer, bud." Leo grinned.

"Yes." Poseidon sighed.

"What is it?" Leo asked, hefting Percy's arm around his shoulders. "Anything interesting?"

"Interesting is a… mild word to describe it." Poseidon paused. "He is not remembering for himself, but for Louisa." Leo frowned slightly in confusion.

"Mind fuck…" Percy breathed, his head reeling. "Mind fuck…" He repeated before passing out.

"Language, Timothy!" Leo scolded, smiling. "Uh, he'll be OK, right?"

"As he said, mind fuck." Poseidon smiled at Leo's stunned expression. "Yes, Leo. Gods do swear."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Percy was moved onto an infirmary bed, the one next to his sister, and Poseidon and Leo sat with the twins. Leo noticed that the twins fidgeted at the same time with the same movement. He also noticed that Triton had stayed. Mere curiosity, he had said.

"So… what now?" Leo asked. Poseidon looked at him and Leo saw the worry in the god's eyes.

"We wait."


	182. In the infirmary

**There is a poll. Go to my profile. Vote on poll. Thank you. **

**louisaisawesome- I'm Weird Girl (very weird), so... uh... Weird Girl the Sequel? I dunno :P **

**TimeGirl- Harry Potter. The other two are a bit too... sci-fi-ish for me :) **

**vivi-rose- too lazy to log in again or am I missing something? Thanks for the birthday wish :D **

**For you lovely people, here is a chapter that is hopefully better than the last-**

* * *

Percy came to after five hours and forty six minutes (Leo had been that bored, he had been counting). He appeared disorientated and confused. Leo didn't understand, but was distracted by the right side of his tool belt suddenly becoming so cold, it hurt. Leo checked the tool belt and was instantly given his invention, the one with three thin tubes welded and wired together. The invention hummed as he picked it up and the humming was what caught Poseidon and Triton's attentions.

"Excellent." Poseidon beamed, relieved. "That'll help Percy."

"How?" Leo asked.

"Percy has all of Louisa's memories, which is too much for his mind to handle."

"And this can, uh, store those memories?" Leo asked, waving the invention about. Poseidon nodded. "Archimedes is a bloody genius. Uh…" Leo studied the invention. "Any idea how it works?" As if replying, Percy held his hand out to Leo, his cloudy eyes fixed on the invention.

"I believe he has to hold it." Triton muttered. Leo handed the invention over. Percy went back to sleep.

"Brilliant. Just bril- ooh." Leo's interest was suddenly piqued. "Why's he doing that? He's supposed to do that right?" Percy was glowing a green-blue-silver-ish colour. At the bottom of the sea, with currents playing through the different colours and making them shimmer in different, separate patterns, reflecting multi-coloured light on the walls and ceiling.

"The memories are being transferred into your invention."

"And I take it he's glowing 'cos he suddenly figured out he's a light bulb." Poseidon didn't see fit to answer. Leo didn't blame him.

* * *

For another three hours, twenty seven minutes and thirty six seconds (which Leo counted because he was bored), Leo found himself in the company of two unconscious twins and a surly Triton. Poseidon had left nearly two and half hours ago for godly business. His immortal son wasn't as talkative as the mortal ones. Triton glowered at the twins and at Leo when he thought Leo wasn't looking. Leo was mostly content with roasting marshmallows at the bottom of the sea. His new waterproofing extended to his sugary lunch, so that was handy. He also wanted to see how hyper he would have to be to annoy Triton.

"Want one?" He offered, catching Triton glaring at him for the seventh time. He held the packet of marshmallows out to Triton. The immortal son of Poseidon looked from Leo to the marshmallows before glaring at Leo again.

"I do not have need for pathetic mortal food."

"Hell no, you just didn't call marshmallows pathetic. How about a tofu burger?"

"No."

"Do you even know what they are? Hades and Persephone liked them. They're vegetarian too, if you're a kelp eater."

"Kelp eater?" Triton bristled. Leo knew he had struck a nerve and casually popped another marshmallow in his mouth. "I'll have you know I don't eat kelp!"

"What do you eat then?" Triton folded his arms and refused to look at or talk to Leo. Leo knew this was going to be fun and shifted closer to the merman. Triton moved away and Leo followed. Leo kept up his new game for five minutes before Triton snapped.

"Will you go away?!"

"No." Leo replied evenly, scoffing a few more marshmallows. "Want one?" He asked thickly. Triton gave him a look of pure disgust, swimming hurriedly to the other end of the room. Leo made to follow, but the muttering of his name caught his attention. He looked round to see that Louisa was tense and grimacing, mumbling and holding her hand out.

"Leo…" She pleaded quietly. Leo moved forward and took her hand.

"I'm here, Lou. It's just a bad dream, it'll go away." She seemed to relax at the sound of his voice, her fingers closing around his. Leo laced their fingers and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair from her face gently. Louisa shifted, not letting go of his hand.

"Leo…" She muttered again, smiling slightly.

"Chica." Leo smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Come back to me." He said quietly. "Please, my chica." He bit his lip. "I-I need my chica back."

* * *

**Don't forget to vote- there's a better explanation of the polls on the 'Why, hello there' chapter in the Tobias story. **

**I've only had one question put forward. Lou's here with me and wandering why you lot aren't being nosy about her life and whatnot when you have the chance. So vote, ask a question and, most importantly, review! Thanks :D **


	183. Honeymoon flashback part 7

"_Can we go now?" _

"_What's the matter?" Louisa had been a bit fidgety while she and Leo walked around the joke shop they had found, but Leo had put it down to ADHD and the bad jokes in here. Leo noticed the nervousness in Louisa's eyes and how the green orbs kept flicking to something over his shoulder. Leo made to turn and look, but she grabbed his wrist and made him not look. "What's wrong, chica?" Leo asked softly, tucking a long strand of loose hair behind her ear. _

"_Can we go _now_?" She repeated, starting to pull him out of the shop. As she did, Leo glanced round, catching a glimpse of a blonde man with a too beautiful woman. Leo let Louisa pull him away from the on-board shopping centre, through crowds of tourists- a few of which she had to shove- and into the elevators that took them up to their rooms. _

_Leo noticed she was hastily pressing the 'up' button, as if it would make the lift hurry up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. _

"_Calm down." He soothed, rubbing her back. Louisa held onto him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. She only pulled away when the lift dinged and the doors slid open. They made to enter the elevator but something stopped them._

_Not more tourists, no. But a giant black snake. _

_Louisa gave a half-scream, half-yell and ran off. Leo ran after her, the sound of the snake's giant body hitting the floor, its scales scuffing over it. He shouted for his wife, but she was faster. "Lou!" The snake hissed and swung its head. Leo's legs were slammed out from under him and he landed heavily on his side, his arm exploding in pain. The snake towered over him, its head scuffing the ceiling ten feet above them. Leo heard the hurried rattle as it shook its tail and watched as its forked tongue slipped over its thin lips. The jet black serpent's scarlet eyes narrowed and it bared its fangs, yellow, dripping in venom and as long as Leo's forearm. _

"_Leo!" An arrow slammed into the snake's eye and it recoiled, hissing sharply. Leo pushed himself to his feet and took off at a sprint, holding his injured arm to his chest. _

_He caught up with Louisa at the end of the corridor. She was shaking, her bow in her hand and her quiver of arrows slung over her back. Her eyes frequently darted back to the serpent, full of fear. "I-I… I didn't mean to leave ya, b-but…" She trailed off, looking nervous. Leo put his good arm around her._

"_It's OK, Lou. We all have fears." _

"_I shouldn't have left ya. Ya got hurt." She gingerly held his wrist of his injured arm and carefully flexed his arm for him. Leo winced and bit his lip, muffling his groan of pain. Under her fear and nervousness, she looked guilty. "Here." She pressed a square of ambrosia into his good hand and glanced over his shoulder. The giant snake was five metres away and gaining quickly. Leo quickly ate the godly food before she grabbed his good arm and had them running away again. The pain slowly ebbed from his injured arm, but it didn't set properly and it wouldn't for another hour or two. Leo didn't have an hour or two. _

_They rounded a corner, sprinted another ten metres before Louisa skidded to a halt, Leo doing the same and colliding with her. _

"_Sorry." He mumbled, as he grabbed her elbow and helping her stand steady. "Why'd you st-oh…" Leo noticed who stood at the end of the corridor, smiling like a cat that got the cream._

_It was the blonde man and his too beautiful woman from earlier._

_It was Luke and an _empousa_. _

"_Do you like my pet, Louisa?" Luke smirked, his blue eyes glittering coldly as they rested on Louisa. "I trained him to specially track you down and his venom is most torturous on a child of old Barnacle Breath." _

"_Don't call my dad names, bitch." Louisa demanded, regaining some of her fire. Leo glanced back as a handful of dull thuds signalled the snake crashing into walls at the other end of the corridor. It hissed at him threateningly, its ruby eyes fixed in a glare on him and Louisa. Louisa noticed the snake's arrival and paled slightly. Leo wasn't sure what she had against snakes, but he had learnt not to question such things._

"_I hear you got married." Luke's icy eyes slid to Leo, sending a mild glare at Leo. "You married that weak idiot." _

"_He ain't weak 'n' he ain't an idiot." Louisa snapped, notching an arrow. She let it fly and the beautiful woman next to Luke morphed into her _empousa_ form and leapt up impossibly high. Louisa notched another arrow and fired at the same time Leo hurled a fire ball at the she-demon. She exploded into dust and ash, her dying scream echoing down the corridors. _

_Luke snapped his fingers and the snake hissed loudly. Louisa, with shaking hands, loaded another arrow. Together, she and Leo turned to face the serpent, but he could tell she wanted nothing more than to run away from it. Leo muttered something about the snake's blind side from where she had shot it earlier and set his good arm on fire. His injured arm wasn't as bad, but he didn't want to move it as that made the pain flare up again. _

_The snake snapped at them, its fangs narrowly missing their fronts as they jumped back. It slithered forward, its scales clattering over the smooth floor. It spat at them, the mustard yellow goo it coughed up landing in a puddle at their feet and melting through the floor._

"_Well, that's not fair. Bloody acid spit…" Leo muttered. _

"_Flammable." Louisa breathed. "I think." She added quietly. Leo understood. Louisa fired her arrow- a net arrow- straight at the serpent, tying its jaws shut like a muzzle. The snake fought to free itself from the imprisonment, hissing and glaring at them._

_After a minute, it snapped its jaws open. Leo acted quickly as the snake gagged and attempted to produce another acid spit ball. Leo threw a fireball with the accuracy and speed of a pitcher. The flames caught the acid in the snake's mouth and its mouth started spewing flames. The snake thrashed about, nearly taking them out. Leo pulled Louisa back as she didn't have the sense to move away herself, rooted to the spot in fear. _

_The snake collapsed on the ground where they had been seconds before, flames still sputtering from its mouth and smoke furling from its nostrils. There was a scrape of metal as a sword was drawn. Leo felt rather than saw Louisa shake worse than before as they turned to face Luke. The blonde git advanced with the new version of Backbiter drawn. Leo saw the heat waves rolling off of the blade and made a silent promise not to let her get burnt. _

"_That wasn't very nice." Luke snarled, slowly and cautiously making his way towards them. Louisa's bow shimmered and her sword appeared, but she couldn't stop shaking. "It took me years to raise that bloody snake." _

"_Oh well." Leo retorted defiantly, readying another fireball. _

"_Leo, wake up." _

"_Huh?" _

"_Leo!"_

Leo opened his eyes. Percy was shaking him by the shoulder. Leo hit him away, groaning in complaint. "You OK, man? You didn't sound too happy."

"Ugh, don't ask." Leo noticed he had fallen asleep on Louisa, using her chest as a pillow. He sat up almost reluctantly and stretched. "Have I missed anything?"

"Well, Triton left in a strop for some bizarre reason. I've only just woke up and your, uh, what'd-you-call-it is making funny noises." Percy handed over the invention. One of the tubes had various Ancient Greek symbols and letters carved into the metal. Leo recognised some as Louisa's name, a few of her sayings and stuff she may have done, stuff she liked and stuff she didn't like. The invention itself was making funny noises, like rattling of metal bars on a cage, but when Leo took it, it hummed as it always had.

"Maybe it just doesn't like you." Leo smiled up at his brother-in-law.

"Thanks for that, Leo." Leo's grin broadened cheekily.

"Anytime, Percy… anytime…" Leo yawned. "What's for lunch?"

* * *

**Vote, question and review, people, PLEASE! **


	184. Home and Beauty Queen

**Question from lil Miss Mysterious- Flaming dog, Nyan cat or flying hamster?**

**Lou: Can I get a flamin', Nyan flyin' hamster? What? They don't exist? Dude, no fair. Uh… maybe flamin' dog- like Leo's flamin' dog Sampson. Or Nyan cat… lots of colours. But a flyin' hamster is so cool as well… yeah; can I get a flamin', Nyan flyin' hamster? **

**Question from Idizzle22- So Lou, why are you so awesome? And do you ever get bored and go looking for trouble? Another question, why don't you like snakes?**

**Lou: I was born awesome, bud. 'N' I have wandered off ta cause trouble just 'cos I'm bored. It's fun, ya should try it. 'N' those bloody snakes! Have ya ever seen a snake the size of a house snatch up someone right next ta ya, eat 'em 'n' then barf up their bones in five seconds flat? It ain't nice. **

**And on that happy note, a thank-you to TimeGirl for the birthday song :D**

* * *

Leo had never been so gutted to be on dry land. Yeah, dry land had some of his favourite things- machines, friends, family oxygen and coffee- everything the fiery son of Hephaestus Leo Valdez wanted and needed. OK, admittedly, it had been cool roasting marshmallows at the bottom of the ocean, but his firepower was limited there. Here, he could spontaneously combust whenever, wherever and of various magnitudes.

But his chica was there. What is she started mumbling his name, seeking for help away from her nightmare? All she had been left with as company was her stupid, immortal, half-brother Triton.

While on dry land, however, (and after dropping off Percy at his apartment), Leo could go to Jessica's place and pay his daughter a visit.

"Daddy!" Elsie ran at him the second he walked through the door. Leo grinned and scooped her up into a hug. "You back, Daddy, you back!" She laughed.

"Yup, I'm back." Elsie hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck.

"Where Mama, Daddy?" She asked. Leo hesitated. "Mama come back?"

"Soon." Leo promised, trying not to sound like a liar. How soon would his chica come home?

"Where Mama?"

"Um, Mama is with her daddy."

"Why she no here?" Leo looked frantically at Jessica, almost pleadingly. Jessica gave the slightest shrug, her eyes wide in a silent 'I don't know!' Elsie shifted and looked Leo in the eye. "Daddy, why Mama with her daddy?"

"Uh… her daddy is, um, keeping her out of trouble…" Elsie sat back on her father's folded arms, her expression quizzical.

"Mama no trouble. Mama come home!" Elsie insisted. "Mama come home!" She repeated firmly, her bottom lip trembling as tears fell onto her cheeks.

"No, don't cry." Leo pleaded, pulling his hoodie sleeve over his hand and gently wiping away the tears.

"I want my mama…" Elsie complained before bursting into tears. Leo felt the old panic rising. Being away from Elsie for nearly a week was not good, especially after they had only just gotten back on track.

Thankfully, Jessica was on hand.

"Elsie, it's OK, baby. Mama will come home, you'll see." Jessica tried to take Elsie from Leo, but the hysterical tot clung to Leo, burying her face in his shoulder. "She hasn't really been sleeping." Jessica told him. "She's just tired and-"

"And missing her mama." Leo sighed; patting Elsie's back in what he hoped was reassurance. "Elsie, Daddy's here. You stay with Daddy for a bit, OK?" Elsie nodded. Leo summoned a packet of tissues from his tool belt and fumbled to get one out of the packet without dropping his daughter. "Here, snotty."

"No snotty." Elsie mumbled, tears still streaming from her eyes. She sniffed, turning her head. Leo carefully wiped her nose, folding the tissue over to dry the tears. It was a battle and a half to get rid of the tears because Elsie kept crying for another ten minutes before Leo managed to calm her down. By then, he had gotten through nearly half of the tissues.

"Want to stay with Daddy for a bit?" Elsie nodded, clumsily pushing her hair back from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was still a bit sniffy. There were times Leo thought she would burst into tears, but thankfully she didn't. "Righto, what are we gonna do?" Elsie shrugged. Leo mimicked. Elsie shrugged again and Leo copied.

"Daddy, you silly."

"I know." Leo smiled. "How about we give Nana J a break and we go and annoy Aunty Piper?" Elsie nodded eagerly.

"Piper's going to hate you." Leo waved it off.

"I'll be fine. She can't do anything to this Bad Boy." Jessica grinned.

* * *

Piper was a bit surprised to see them, but happy nonetheless.

"Hey, Beauty Queen. What's up?"

"I haven't seen you in _ages_ and the first thing you say to me is 'What's up?'"

"Technically, I said 'Hey, Beauty Queen' first, but," Leo shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." Piper waved him in. "Elsie wanted to see you."

"Leo, you've got to do something with her hair." Piper gently tugged on Elsie's shoulder-length, thick raven hair.

"I'm a mechanic, not a flipping hairstylist."

"I could teach you!" Piper beamed.

"No thanks."

"Oh, you're no fun." Leo spluttered.

"'Scuse me?!" He protested. "Leo Valdez, Supreme Bad Boy- not fun? How dare you!" Leo gave Piper a playful shove. "Tell her, Elsie."

"Smelly Piper." Elsie giggled. Leo grinned.

"We've taught you well."

"Give her here. Elsie, I'll sort your hair out, so it's nice like mine, OK?" Elsie looked at Piper's plaited hair and nodded.

"Apparently, we have more to teach you." Leo sighed, handing his daughter over.

After Piper had styled Elsie's hair in a French plait, she quizzed Leo on the quest that she somehow knew about. Leo didn't answer her questions until she told him how she knew.

Piper gave a sly smile. "Well, Percy told Jason who told Reyna who told Hazel who told Frank who told Nico who told me. Now tell me about it!"

"So, I have Percy to blame for this interrogation?"

"You should thank him otherwise you wouldn't have come round to see the lovely me."

"Pfft. You should thank him otherwise you wouldn't have been in the Supreme Bad Boy's presence for another few months."

"Repair Boy."

"Beauty Queen."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me Repair Boy then!"

"Well, that's what you are."

"And you're a Beauty Queen." Piper glared at him. Leo slouched in his seat, folding his arms in refusal. He wasn't going to say anything.

Elsie shifted off of Piper's lap and bounced from Piper's sofa to Leo, who sat in the armchair, pulling herself up onto her father's lap.

"Look Daddy." Elsie looked away from him to show him her hair.

"That's very nice. Styled by the _Beauty Queen_."

"Leo, shut up." There was a layer of charmspeak in Piper's voice and Leo suddenly felt as if he couldn't talk. "Tell me about this quest then."

"Why don't you ask Nico to ask Frank to ask Hazel to ask Reyna to ask Jason to ask Percy?"

"That's too much effort." Piper smiled. "Tell me everything."

Leo sighed. He was not going to win this one and there was no way he could make an excuse and leave if she used charmspeak against him. He hated and respected her power. "Leo, tell me." She teased in a sing-song voice full of charmspeak. Leo found himself talking before his mind knew what was happening. It took him over an hour to explain everything, watering it down because of Elsie.

"Oh my gods…" Piper breathed when he finished. Elsie had fallen asleep, using Leo as her pillow. He shifted the tot, careful not to wake her. He held her in his right arm, her head lolling onto his chest. "So… Lou's with her dad at the moment?"

"Yeah."

"How are you going to get the other two parts then? The sanity and, uh…"

"Thoughts." Leo said helpfully and miserably. Piper noticed the change in mood and her expression softened.

"Leo, you'll get her back. You've done it before."

"That was her spirit. Not her mind. The mind's more complex." Leo retrieved the invention from his tool belt, showing her the tube with the Ancient Greek symbols on. "We've got her memories and that took us a week to bloody figure out how."

"So, what's next?"

"Thoughts or sanity."

"Any ideas?"

"No." Leo returned the invention to his tool belt. He sighed. "I just want her home." He said quietly.

"You really love her, don't you?" Leo looked Piper in the eye.

"More than anything." He said. Piper smiled. "What do I do, Pipes?" Piper got up and sat on the arm of his chair.

"First of all, you take that gorgeous child of yours home. Second, get some sleep and maybe a shower. You're a bit grubby, if I'm honest."

"Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime." She smiled. "Thirdly, don't stop loving your chica."

"Never." Leo said firmly. Piper ruffled his curls.

"Finally, remember that we're all here to help you, whenever you need it." Leo smiled and Piper gave him a sisterly hug. "Then get back to me. I love having my little brother round for a chat. And bring Elsie as well."

"She's mine. You're not taking her away from me."

"Now who said I would?" Piper smiled slyly. "Go home, Repair Boy."


	185. Lights

Leo opened his eyes as the door to his room creaked open. At first he couldn't see anybody, but a small shadow fell across the floor and he sat up.

"What's the matter, Elsie?" She took a few tentative steps towards him, tears glistening on her cheeks. Leo threw back the covers and got up. "Bad dream?" He asked. Elsie nodded, holding her hands up to him. Leo picked her up; wrapping her in the sunshine yellow, fleecy blanket she had bought with her. "What was it about?"

"Mama no come home. She no love me." Elsie's bottom lip trembled and more tears leaked.

"Oh, Elsie. Mama will come home and she does love you."

"Why Mama no here?"

"Mama's getting better. She'll come home when she is." Leo sat back on his bed.

"Daddy love me?" Elsie asked, looking at him fearfully. Leo smiled.

"Don't be silly, Elsie. Mama and Daddy love you lots." Leo settled back down, Elsie curled up on his chest. "Get some sleep, my hija."

* * *

In the morning, Leo took Elsie out. She didn't want to go too far away from her daddy- Leo didn't mind, but he couldn't take Elsie with him on the rest of the quest. He arranged with Jessica to drop Elsie off the next morning. Today, they were going to Camp Jupiter. Leo wasn't sure why, but his demigod GPS was yelling at him to get a move on.

"Daddy, where going?"

"We're going to see some of Daddy's old friends."

"'Azel and Fran'?"

"Yup, Hazel and Frank."

"And teddy man?" Leo smiled.

"Hopefully not." Elsie looked at him curiously. "Daddy doesn't like teddy man."

"Oh."

It took another hour to get to Camp Jupiter. There were two demigods Leo didn't recognise at the entrance in the middle of the motorway, but they let him in after he set his hand on fire- proof that he was a demigod.

Elsie didn't like the long tunnel to Camp Jupiter but loved the Camp itself. She kept pointing at different things, saying "Whatsat?" Leo walked around, naming the different buildings and temples, before walking into Frank.

Literally, walking into Frank. Leo had been walking backwards to show Elsie the Coliseum, when he slammed into something big and muscular. He nearly had Frank pummel his head in, but thankfully Hazel was there to stop him.

"Hi." Leo smiled.

"And why are you here, _graecus_?"

"Just paying a visit, Granny." Hazel scowled at him and he was saved by Elsie waving at Hazel.

"'Azel. 'Azel."

"Hello, Elsie. Can I hold her?"

"She's part _graecus_." Leo smirked. Hazel glowered at him, carefully taking Elsie.

"We heard about Lou."

"Wait- Percy told Jason who told Reyna who told you," He said, looking at Hazel, "And you told him," He nodded at Frank, "Who told Nico who told Piper who told me."

"Bloody hell- you remembered that?"

"Yeah. And less of the 'bloody hell'- we've got ears." Leo gestured at his daughter, who was happily playing with Hazel's hair.

"Valdez!" Leo turned and was instantly put in a headlock by Jason.

"Hey, Superman. What's up?"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, here, there, bottom of the ocean…"

"Bottom of the ocean?" Jason looked at him quizzically.

"I temporarily had Percy powers."

"Oh… right…"

"And I roasted marshmallows there too." Jason smiled.

"Why were you there anyway?"

"Uh…" Leo glanced at Elsie. "Lou's there." He said quietly. Jason nodded in understanding, not pressing him. "Aren't you a bit old to be praetor?"

"Leo, I outrank you- heck, you're a _graecus_, you don't even belong at this Camp." Leo smirked. "People just like us."

"Like you? What? Why? I should be praetor. I'm more loveable."

"You're also very flammable and I don't see that working."

"What's being flammable got to do with anything?"

"Is there any reason why you're here, other than to annoy us?" Frank asked. Leo looked up at him.

"You've gotten taller." He decided.

"No, you've shrunk." Leo shrugged.

"Wouldn't be surprising. And, uh, I'm here 'cos demigod GPS told me to."

"Right…" Jason said brilliantly, adjusting his praetor cape. "You do know you've got to go and see Reyna, right?"

"She tried to kill me last time."

"She thought you were attacking!"

"I was fixing her flipping dogs!" Leo protested. Jason grinned, putting a brotherly arm around him.

"Come on, Leo."

"What about Elsie?"

"We can look after her!" Hazel beamed. Frank nodded.

"Mm… OK." And Leo was dragged away by Jason. He faintly heard Hazel say 'I want one' to Frank. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hazel passing Elsie to Frank, who wore the usual curious expression when Elsie was around. "How's things with you and Reyna then?" Jason grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

By 'you'll see', Jason meant Leo would see the diamond ring on her finger- engaged- and the fact that she appeared midway through a pregnancy. She was actually nice to Leo, which was something, greeting him with a hug instead of a knife to the throat. The silver and gold dogs circled his legs in a friendly greeting before resuming their positions either side of Reyna.

Reyna got straight down to business.

"Tell me about your quest." She insisted. She and Jason sat at the head of the table and Leo sat on the adjoining side, picking out the red, orange and yellow jelly beans from the bowl. He told her everything he had and hadn't told Piper yesterday, not watering anything down because there weren't any infants around. They were good listeners, which Leo was grateful for, but it still made it hard to say what had been going on. He even showed them the invention, pointing out the one tube with Ancient Greek symbols on. "Those are Lou's memories. I have no idea how to get her thoughts or her sanity."

"Sanity?" Jason asked.

"You're, like, the millionth person to have said that." Leo smiled lopsidedly.

"You've obviously come here for a reason, Leo." Reyna said, helping herself to the green jelly beans. "You said… demigod GPS, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that bought you here?"

"Mm-hm." Leo nodded. Reyna and Jason shared a look. "What are you thinking?"

"Uh… when Lou found out about this Camp, like, officially, she was eleven. She didn't stay, preferring the mortal world and monster fights. But, uh, she visited often; mainly when she needed some time away or thought extra training might help her." Jason said.

"There was always this one spot that she used to go and sit in to calm down." Reyna added. "She used to spend hours there."

"So, this one spot has… what to do with why I'm here?" Leo asked, munching on a handful of multi-coloured jelly beans.

"That was Lou's, uh, thinking spot, in a way." Reyna said carefully, as if expecting him to understand. It took Leo a few seconds.

"Oh… so you think that this thinking spot will help her?"

"In a way." Jason replied, picking at the red jelly beans. "You said you needed her thoughts and her main thinking spot was here, so maybe that place has something to do with her thoughts."

"Where is this place?" Leo asked, half-aware of the door opening behind him. Jason glanced up. Leo noticed the sudden annoyance in his friend's eyes and turned.

"Why is that _graecus _here?" Octavian demanded icily.

"He's looking for help."

"Stupid Greeks." Octavian mumbled.

"Heard that." Leo muttered, glaring at the augur. "Going on a teddy bear's picnic, are we?" Leo asked, noticing the different plush toys hanging from Octavian's belt.

"Aren't you funny?" Octavian retorted shortly.

"Hilarious."

"Octavian, what's the matter?" Reyna asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone. It was clear she didn't like Octavian either. Leo couldn't blame her- the guy was a Billy-no-mates, as Louisa would say.

"There are some strange lights on the cliff overlooking the river." Octavian replied dutifully. "Thought you'd like to know that it's upsetting campers and New Rome residents alike."

"We'll check it out." Jason said, getting to his feet. "Leo, come on." Reyna made to get up, but Jason told her to stay.

"Jason, I'm pregnant, not immobile."

"Stay." Jason insisted. Leo mimicked, getting Jason's tone and voice bang on perfect. Jason stared at him. "What?" Leo smiled innocently.

"You're really weird."

"I'm a demigod. What'd you expect?"

* * *

Leo had to spend twenty minutes in Octavian's presence. It was so damn tempting to shove the augur off the cliff and have done with it, but his praetor friend was nearby and that wouldn't sit too well with him, even if Jason didn't like Octavian.

"Wow. Lights." Leo said sarcastically.

"There were lights here!" Octavian insisted, angering slightly. "Ask some of the campers!" Leo sighed, turning to talk to Jason. His words caught in his throat.

"You alright, Jason?" Jason fixed his wild blue eyes on Leo, curling and uncurling his fists. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know about lights…" He started. "But… but there was something here…"

"Like what?" Leo asked. Jason struggled to come up with a reply. While they waited for an answer, Leo's tool belt suddenly became cold on the right side. Recognising the change in temperature, Leo withdrew the invention. The Ancient Greek symbols on the tube were glowing a violent, emerald green and one of the other tubes had suddenly gained scratches. Leo looked at them closely and saw that it scratches were the start of more engraves of Ancient Greek letters, forming sentences. He couldn't really make out what the sentences said as the letters weren't all there, but he figured out enough.

"Like those." Jason finally answered. Leo looked up. Dancing through the air in a rainbow of colours, were the sentences, still in Ancient Greek. They shimmered and twisted, reminding Leo of the Northern Lights. "What do they say?" Leo managed to translate a few. One of the ones he translated was about Octavian- "Why don't the bloody praetors do something about that augur git?" Octavian coloured angrily, glaring at Leo. "Lou's said that before." Leo said, saving himself. "Years ago, but I remember it."

"So… these are Lou's thoughts then?" Jason asked. Leo looked at him. Jason was pale and his eyes get darting around at the lights around him.

"What's the matter?"

"He's reacting to the sea power." Octavian said suddenly. "Children of the Big Three, as you Greeks call them. Water and lightning do not mix, but I don't think it's that." Octavian studied Jason carefully. "Jason, is there something else?" Jason glanced round at the lights again before looking at Leo.

"You don't hear it?" He asked.

"Hear what?"

"Do you hear it?" Jason asked Octavian.

"What is it?"

"Voices." Jason looked around again. Leo did too, but he only heard the whistle of the wind. He moved forward and put his hand on Jason's shoulder in an attempt to steady the praetor. Instead, it was like a jolt of electricity had slammed through his body and his hand was suddenly glued to Jason's shoulder.

Voices. Jason had mentioned voices.

Leo heard them now.

It was Louisa's voice, but it was as if all her thoughts, all the lights around them, were being spoken at once. They couldn't make sense of the voices. There were different tones- angry, amused, happy, annoyed and sad. But that was it. Everything else was jumbled and confusing. It rang around them, disorientating them.

As much as he loved Louisa, all these thoughts and emotions around them were really unsettling Leo and clearly driving Jason insane.

Somebody grabbed Leo's shoulder and pulled him away from Jason.

"Use that tube thing of yours!" Octavian shouted. Leo was slow to react, his head still reeling from the voices that had gone quiet now he wasn't in contact with Jason. Leo's hands shook as he turned the invention over in his hand. The tube with the scratches on now had engravings of Ancient Greek on, all the thoughts around them miniaturized onto the one tube. The only difference between the thought tube and the memory tube was that the thought tube wasn't glowing.

Leo panicked and held the invention up. It sliced through a blue thought that passed over his head and there was a sound of a gun firing. The lights all zoomed in on him, narrowing and merging until they were pulled into the thought tube.

Jason fell to his knees the second all the lights were gone. He covered his ears and swore in Latin.

"Jason? You OK, bud?" Leo slipped the invention in the tool belt and moved to Jason's side, dropping to his knees as well.

"My head hurts." Jason complained. "Got any headache tablets in that magic belt of yours?"

"Probably." Leo smiled sympathetically. "Up you get." He said, putting Jason's arm around his shoulders and lifting Jason to his feet. The praetor leant heavily on Leo, clearly dizzy.

"That was weird." Jason grumbled.

"Welcome to my world." Leo sighed.


	186. Connor

To say Reyna wasn't happy with Leo bringing her fiancé back half-conscious was a bit of understatement.

"What did you do?" She demanded, her silver and gold dogs growling at Leo.

"Call of the hounds and I'll explain." Leo bribed, sitting Jason in his praetor chair at the head of the table. Jason groaned and put his head on the table.

"Explain!" Reyna ordered, waving away the automaton dogs. Leo explained as best he could, mentioning how Jason seemed to have a mental breakdown at hearing his cousin's voice multiple times at once. Reyna backed down slightly, but bristled again when Leo said that Octavian had run off like the coward he was. "Just give Jason some ambrosia or nectar or-"

"We are not Greeks. We use unicorn horn shavings for healing."

"Oh yeah. That. Use that." Reyna nodded, sighing and looking at Jason. "Um, can I go and find Hazel and Frank? I think Hazel's planning on kidnapping my daughter."

"Go."

"Thanks." Leo's last image of the couple was Reyna trying to wake Jason up.

He found Frank and Hazel sitting on the steps of the Mars temple, Elsie sat on Hazel's knee and laughing happily. Hazel didn't seem too keen on letting Elsie go, offering to babysit. Leo laughed. "I've got someone looking after her already, Hazel. But thanks anyway."

"Oh, please!" Hazel begged. "I'll be really careful and everything. Please, please, please!" She pleaded. Leo glanced at Frank, who shrugged. Leo sighed, smiling.

"Elsie, do you want to say with Hazel and Frank or go back to Nana J?"

"Ah." Elsie waved at Hazel and Frank.

"Yay!" Hazel beamed. Leo raised his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Happy much?"

"You named your bloody dragon happy. Why can't I be happy?"

"You're normally all shy or moody." Hazel glared at him. "There we go." Leo grinned. "Lemme make a quick call and you can have Elsie back, OK?" Hazel nodded eagerly.

* * *

Leaving Elsie with Hazel and Frank was slightly easier than leaving her with Jessica. Maybe it's because Elsie wanted to stay with Hazel and Frank or that Jessica reminded her too much of her mama.

Leo stopped off at Percy's in the afternoon. Annabeth answered and dragged him inside, demanding to know his side of the story. Once again, Leo was telling someone all about the quest- before, during and after Percy showed up. He got a major death glare from Percy when he accidently mentioned people mistaking them for a gay couple, but Annabeth found it funny.

Tobias and Max toddled over at some point, holding their hands up to him. Leo picked them up, one in each arm.

"Daddy said Unki Leo a silly, stubborn git." Tobias said innocently.

"Did he now?" Leo asked casually, returning Percy's glare.

"Tobias, don't say 'git'. It's rude." Annabeth sighed.

"Sorry, Mammy." Max snickered. "Shut up, midget."

"That's Lou. That there, right there, is Lou." Annabeth grumbled. Percy and Leo were laughing. "It's not funny! She's a bad influence."

"Why are you smiling then?" Leo smirked. Annabeth glowered at him. Leo smiled sweetly, handing his nephews over to their father. Leo checked his watch. "I better get moving. Percy, you coming or staying here?"

"Staying here."

"Git."

"Sorry!" Percy laughed. He nodded at Annabeth. "I'm staying with Annabeth in case anything happens."

"Aren't you kind?" Annabeth smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"You should be grateful."

"Grateful?"

"With little monsters like these two," Percy held his sons out to her. "It's a miracle I've agreed to anymore."

"You don't have a choice really, Seaweed Brain."

"See what I have to live with?"

"You should see what I have to live with." Leo countered, smiling.

"Eh, true." Leo shrugged his jacket on. "Do you need any ambrosia or nectar?"

"I was just about to ask that." Annabeth grumbled.

"Ha, beat you to it." Percy stuck his tongue out cheekily and his sons mimicked.

* * *

Leo was minding his own business, driving along, when a wad of material covered his mouth and nose. He tensed, feeling his skin start to prickle with heat. He glanced in the rear view mirror and relaxed.

"Hey." Thalia grinned. Still with the Hunters, she was sixteen.

"Mm!" Leo protested, pulling over. He tried to pull away from the material but she kept it firmly over his mouth and nose.

"No oxygen means no fire, so I think I'm safe." Leo glared at her in the rear view mirror. "Glare at me all you like, Curls, but I'll fry your ass quicker than you can say Bad Boy Supreme." Thalia hopped over the seats neatly and sat shotgun. Leo inhaled deeply and flames instantly flickered across his palms. "That is pretty cool."

"So, random visit to see the _Supreme Bad Boy_," Leo stressed, having noticed that she had gotten the word order wrong, "Or are you here to listen to me tell the quest story for the millionth time?"

"That and I could be able to help." Thalia smiled devilishly.

"I'm having a hard time trusting children of Zeus lately. Either they faint on me or try to kill me."

"Jason fainted?" She smirked.

"Mental breakdown more like."

"Ooh, tell me." Thalia sat up straighter, suddenly interested.

"Ugh…" Leo groaned. "You won't understand if I don't tell you everything."

"Tell me everything then, dumbass." Leo silently cursed before repeating the whole story again. Thalia- and her sick sense of humour- found the whole situation with the _empousi_ and shotgun wielding farmer very entertaining. "He shot me in the leg. Why are you laughing?"

"'Cos it's funny." She sniggered. "Carry on before I die of old age and boredom."

"You don't age." She glared at him and Leo remembered why he didn't like children of Zeus lately. He finished his story and showed her the invention. "All that's left is Lou's sanity."

"Good luck finding that."

"Yeah, I know." Leo sighed. He slouched in his seat, turning the invention over in his hands. "Any ideas?"

"Has Lou ever shone the slightest bit of sanity?"

"Doubt it."

"Yeah me too. But she can't be entirely insane or she would have been locked in a rubber room and they would have thrown the damn key away." Thalia smiled randomly. "Heh, damn."

"Damn?"

"Inside joke." Thalia said sweetly, pressing the tips of her pointer fingers together and slowly drawing them apart. A tiny bolt of lightning sparked between her fingertips. "Dad, little help would be nice please."

Leo suddenly cried out and squirmed, feeling as if an electric current had been jarred down his spine.

"Ow, ow, ow…" He squirmed.

"It doesn't hurt that much."

"You're a bloody daughter of Zeus! Of course it doesn't hurt that much." Thalia smirked. Leo's hands suddenly shot out and grabbed the steering wheel. "Dude…" He said slowly. It was as if his body was acting alone and he was suddenly driving again, without really thinking or controlling it. "Where am I going?" He mumbled. He was doing sixty, pushing sixty five, weaving in and out of traffic easily. "Uh… what did your dad do?"

"I don't bloody know." Thalia said, putting her arms behind her head and relaxing in her seat.

"This isn't a joy ride!"

"Is for me. See, I can't drive. I'm not allowed. Not old enough."

"If you weren't a Hunter or hadn't been turned into a tree, you'd be in your thirties or something." Thalia winced.

"That's old. Poor you."

"Damn you."

"Heh, damn."

"What is that about?"

"Drive, Torch. I'll tell you some other time."

"I told you my story, tell me yours." He bribed.

"Never." She smirked.

* * *

When Leo finally regained control of his body, they were outside a block of flats he didn't recognise me.

Leo flexed his fingers, staring at his hands.

"I feel numb all over."

"Diddums." Thalia said, jumping out of the car. Leo followed, his legs like Jell-O. He staggered, making her laugh.

Inside the block of flats, they found Connor on the way out.

"Leo! How's it hanging, bud?" Connor looked at him curiously. "Are you OK? You look like you've just got out of an electric chair."

"Blame her." Leo muttered, giving Thalia a shove. "Connor, Thalia, annoying as hell daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis. Miss Sparky, that's Connor. One of Lou's friends."

"Hi." Thalia grinned, holding her hand out. Connor shook it.

"Hunter of Artemis?" He asked.

"Demigod thing." Leo replied.

"Ah…" Connor glanced round. "Too many people here. Come on." He turned and led Leo and Thalia to a lift. "What's going on then? And why isn't Lou answering my texts?" Leo and Thalia shared a look. "Oh, what's she done now?"

"You explain. I can't be bothered."

"Can't be bothered about your wife? Harsh."

"You try explaining the whole bloody thing to several different people in half as many days." The lift dinged open and Connor waved them in.

"We're not gonna get attacked by any growlies, are we?"

"Growlies?"

"Lou went to school with me and two others and told us about the demigod stuff. A monster was a growly because then people didn't look at us like we nuts."

"You are nuts. They're gods-damn-it monsters!"

"Growlies." Connor corrected. "They're not gonna drop by and say 'time for dinner', are they?"

"Maybe. Daughter of Zeus." Leo nodded at Thalia. "Big Three kid, like Lou."

"Ooh… not good."

During the lift ride, Thalia repeated everything Leo had told her. Connor was understandably upset, but was confused as to why they were here with him.

"Maybe you have something to do with Lou's sanity or something." Thalia shrugged.

"Sanity? Has she got any?"

"Apparently." Leo sighed. Connor frowned.

"Show me that invention thingamajig." Leo retrieved it from his tool belt and had to explain _again _how it worked and what it contained. "Oh, I kinda get it." Connor's hands hovered over the invention. "Can I?" Leo held it out to him. Connor took it and studied it intently from every angle. A shimmer of green energy danced up his arms and around his neck. His grey eyes glowed the same colour, completely over taken by the green. Leo and Thalia took a step towards him, but lashes of green energy threw them back.

The light died down after half a minute. Connor blinked quite a few times, disorientated.

"You OK?" Leo asked.

"Think so." Connor mumbled, looking at the invention with a new wariness. He frowned. "I get it now."

"Get what?" Thalia asked. He looked up at them. There were flecks of green in his grey eyes.

"Lou's sanity. Or whatever there is of it."

"What?" Leo asked, trying not to get his hopes up. Connor studied him for a few seconds.

The lift dinged open and Connor moved out, leading the two demigods to his apartment. "Connor, what is it?"

"Leo, the guy was just a firework. Let him get his head together first." Thalia hurried after them. Connor opened the door to his apartment and waved them in.

He sank onto the sofa, holding the invention tightly, as if his life depended on it. Leo and Thalia sat on the sofa opposite. Thalia had to nudge Leo a few times to stop him fidgeting, but it wasn't his fault he was majorly ADHD anyway. She started fidgeting after ten minutes as well.

"Lou's sanity…" Connor repeated quietly, holding the invention up, his eyes a darker grey. "Aw, man… that sucks…"

"What?" Leo demanded. Thalia elbowed him sharply, glaring at him pointedly. Leo stayed quiet, rubbing at his arm. Connor fumbled in his pocket for his phone and dialled a number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up… Dylan, you lazy git, ring me when you get this. It's about Lou." Connor hung up and dialled another number. Leo suspected it was Mikey, but Connor couldn't get through to him either. "For the love of- Mike, ring back! It's Lou." He hung up again.

"What is it?" Leo asked, keeping his tone as anger-free as possible.

"I think- and I may be wrong- but Lou's… uh… sanity may have, um, latched onto me, Mikey and Dylan. But I can't get through to either of them." That didn't sit well with Leo. He glanced at Thalia and could tell she was thinking the same thing. "D'you reckon they're OK?"

"Uh…" Leo replied brilliantly.

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Room service!" Someone growled. They all frowned. This block of flats didn't get room service. It wasn't a damn hotel.

"Idiot!" A second voice hissed. "I've told you before- room service is a bad cover!"

"Sorry." The first voice mumbled. There was a loud sniffing. "I smell lightning. And fire."

"Demigodssss." The second voice literally hissed this time.

The three sat down managed to share a startled look before the door was blown off its hinges…

* * *

**There we go. I've done pretty good today- two chapters on this one, both six pages or more. And on Tobias's story, I managed a six page chapter too. I love sugar.**

**Review and vote people! :D **


	187. Oh, how the gods are kind

**According to Wikipedia, Chiron has a wife, but there wasn't much on her. **

**And I was thinking of doing a fic for Pirates of the Caribbean. It might not be brilliant, but an old idea of mine has resurfaced due to me watching the POTC movies again. What'd you think guys?**

* * *

Leo had made the mistake of thinking the door had been blown off its hinges.

Instead, the whole damn wall had been reduced to rubble.

On the other side, snarling at them from their organised positions was a small army of demons- _empousi, dracenae, _Cyclopes, two hellhounds and roughly fifteen demigods, all in armour.

Leading them, all armoured up and smirking like the cat that got the cream, was Luke himself.

"Kill the demigods any way you wish. The mortal comes with us." Leo noticed Thalia tap her bracelet out of the corner of his eye. Aegis appeared. Instantly, demons and demigods recoiled from the sight of Medusa, but worryingly, Luke remained calm and unfazed. Thalia withdrew a thin silver tube from her pocket and it expanded into a silver spear.

"Take Connor and found a way out." She ordered.

"And you're gonna hold them back on your own?" Leo challenged disbelievingly. She glared at him as a spark of lightning ignited along the spear and zapped a hellhound to dust. The army swarmed forward. Leo set the front row on fire, causing a momentary block for them.

"Connor, way out." Leo demanded.

"Fire escape." Connor mumbled. "Fire escape." He repeated a little louder. He seemed paler than usual, but Leo tried not to take note of it. Connor turned and hurried to his room. Leo followed, Thalia right behind him.

Connor grabbed a camouflage pack from under the bed and a celestial bronze knife from under the pillow. Leo opened the window and climbed out. Connor followed quickly and Thalia bought up the rear.

"What's in the pack?"

"Spare stuff, first aid kit, money, ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar? You're mortal- you can't have that stuff." Thalia retorted, slashing at an _empousa_ who had dodged the fire.

"My best friend is a demigod. We've kept the stuff on us since we first found out about the whole demigod jazz." They clambered onto the roof and they all cursed in Ancient Greek.

Covering the opposing half of the building was another damned army, double the size of the first. It was six ranks deep and ten men wide. The first rank formed a shield wall and spears and javelins bristled over the top. Leading this one and flanked by a pair of hellhounds was the Minotaur in full battle armour.

"Well," Leo said brightly, "If you look on the bright side, we've got ambrosia and nectar to back us up."

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I'll update more tomorrow hopefully… but only if you review! And don't forget to vote! :D **


	188. Roof top battle!

**Questions from lil Miss Mysterious to Lou:**

**First of all, would you rather be a pirate, a ninja, or warrior princess? **

**Lou: Well, I'm already a ninja… I'm not too keen on the warrior princess thing 'cos it's got bloody princess in it. A pirate would be epic- are you a POTC fan? **

**Second- How many hotdogs have you ever eaten all at one time?**

**Lou: Uh… a lot? Me 'n' Percy did a hotdog challenge- I won (obviously)… I think it was somethin' like fourteen hotdogs before Percy started lookin' a lil' bit green… teehee 3:) **

**Next- If you were a goddess, what would you be the goddess of?**

**Lou: If I was a goddess… dude, where've ya been? This kick ass ninja is a goddess already- just mortal. But, uh… I could be the goddess of sheer awesomeness 'n' spend eternity kickin' ass 'n' takin' names! 'N' unlimited hotdogs too! **

**What is the best prank you've ever pulled?**

**Lou: Best prank… Oh, gods, there's loads. I glued everythin' ta my teacher's desk 'n' she ended up breakin' some stuff she managed ta get off of it. The other was when I put a load of confetti in the air con bit in Jessica's car. 'N' I drove off with it in the parkin' lot when she was shoppin'. I left it on the top level 'n' she got real stressed, thinkin' someone had nicked it. My fave was the, uh, funnel in the pants thing. What ya have ta do is, um, stick funnel down the front of ya trousers so that the wide bit at the top is stickin' out. Ya had to drop a coin down the funnel 'n' tell ya friends it was great skill. Dylan wanted ta do it, so he did 'n' when he weren't lookin', I emptied a bottle of water inta the funnel. He weren't too happy about that… **

**Me: Anything else to say, Lou?**

**Lou: Uh… dunno…**

**Me: *sighs* On with the fic!**

**Lou: Oh! On with the fic!**

* * *

Monsters were a little easier to take down as they exploded into dust when struck by lightning or burnt by Leo. Connor was handy with the knife and Thalia had demigods soiling themselves with Aegis and her spear, but those were the only weapons they had.

At some point, Luke and the remainder of his army blocked the side of the roof they had climbed up on. The two armies merged, circling around the three friends. Leo, Thalia and Connor stood back-to-back in a small circle of their own. Leo's hands and arms were on fire, Connor was wielding his knife and Thalia held her shield steady while her spear crackled with lightning.

Luke tutted in mock pity and the Minotaur let out a bellowing roar. Leo coughed at the strong, rotten meat breath stench sent his way.

"Breath mint, dude, breath mint." He muttered.

"Two pathetic demigods and a mere mortal. How entertaining."

"Oh, blonde scar face. How terrifying." Leo managed. He felt Luke's glare and turned his head to meet it challengingly. "Did I say that out loud? Sorry." Leo said with as much hate and sarcasm he could muster.

"Do be quiet, fool."

"Nope. Hey, new haircut? Makes your head look bigger." Luke drew Backbiter and took one step forward.

"The wisecracks will only get you so far, Leo." Leo gave a mock gasp of shock.

"He knows my name!" He hissed to Thalia in mock excitement. "Oh my gods, can you believe that? Luke-Smarmy-Git-Whatshislastname knows my name!" Thalia gave a grim smile. "This will definitely have to go down in my diary." Connor snickered, despite the situation. Thalia's smile lightened slightly.

"Just shut up!" Luke demanded. He and his side of the army advanced, but were distracted by the Minotaur bellowing angrily at the sky.

They all looked up. A winged shadow was swooping through the sky above them. Leo caught the glint of sunlight on celestial bronze from ever so slightly above the shadow and heard a faint shout.

A hunting horn suddenly sounded and Thalia's smile broadened into a triumphant, smug grin.

"I love their timing!"

"Can I put that in my diary?"

"Do you actually have a diary?"

"No… well… a mental one. You know, mental note taking?" Thalia gave him a funny look as it rained silver arrows. The shadow from above darted through gaps in the precious, deadly rain and landed next to Thalia. Monsters exploded into dust around them and the cries and screams of hit demigods rang out around them.

"Easy, Blackjack." Percy assured, dismounting and petting Blackjack reassuringly.

"Oh, I'm gonna stay at home and protect Annabeth and the midgets." Leo said in a gruff voice, clearly mimicking Percy. Percy jabbed Riptide at Leo, who had to step back and bump into Connor to avoid being skewered.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Well, we were doing fine. I was annoying Major Git over there." Leo jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Luke.

A second volley of arrows rained down on the remaining monsters and demigods, witling enemy numbers down to twenty odd.

Suddenly, the Hunters were there, Artemis included. She was in her twelve or thirteen year old form, as usual.

The Minotaur howled in outrage, glaring and snorting at Percy.

"He doesn't like you." Thalia said obviously.

"He never has. I kinda ran him into your tree when I was twelve."

"Good boy." Thalia smirked. Percy stuck his tongue out at her before patting Blackjack's shoulder. The Pegasus whinnied and spread his wings, making those in his fifteen feet wingspan stagger away as Blackjack took flight. "Where's he going?"

"Away."

"So the Pegasus gets to go to safety but we have to stay and fight?" Connor asked, glancing over his shoulder at Percy. Percy nodded, readying Riptide and returning the Minotaur's glare. "Uncool, dude."

"Hunters! Load and aim!" Artemis ordered, notching a silver arrow and pointing it at the sky. "Send as many scoundrels and demons to Hades! FIRE!" The Hunters loosed arrows. Some of the remaining army raised shields, but the last few monsters disintegrated and most of the demigods were wounded. The Minotaur gained a dozen arrows in his back, but that only angered him. Instead of rounding on the Hunters, the bull-man charged Percy.

"I don't like him." Percy muttered, running forward to meet the Minotaur in battle. Leo ran in the opposite direction, towards the army, laughing like a maniac as he set himself on fire. Connor was herded away from the battle by Thalia, who was attacked by Luke.

"Why fight for a mere mortal?" Luke growled, Backbiter clashing against Aegis and sending up sparks.

"You wanted to kill us. Of course we're gonna fight, dumbass." Thalia retorted through gritted teeth. She jabbed at him with her spear, but he jumped out of range. Thalia yelled angrily and loosed a jolt of lightning at him. Luke ducked and slashed at her legs.

Leo was having the time of his life. It wasn't every day he set himself on fire.

Wait…

Yes it was.

Demigods scattered as he chased them, completely immersed in fire. They were driven into clear shot of the Hunters and taken down.

Leo willed his fire to go away, patting a few strays flames out on his arms. Most of the Hunters and Artemis were watching him curiously.

"Yes?" He asked casually, a twisted smile playing on his lips.

"That is a strange use of your gift from your father." Artemis commented. The Hunters nodded in agreement.

"Thank-you." Leo grinned.

The Minotaur yelled in anger and bought his giant fists down on the ground, creating a big crater where Percy had stood a second ago. "Excuse me, ladies." Leo said, giving a slight bow before running to Percy's aid. "Hey, Percy, what's up?"

"Battle axe." Percy managed to say before shoving Leo away. Leo staggered but regained his footing. Where he had been standing was a long, thin, deep mini-chasm. The Minotaur hefted the double headed battle axe and grunted at him. Leo stuck his tongue out cheekily and challengingly. The Minotaur didn't like that and ran at him, the battle axe raised above his head, held in both hands. Leo waited until the last second before diving to the side and rolling out of harm's way. Percy darted past him and slashed down at the battle axe with Riptide, beheading it.

Bull-man howled in outrage and swung his beefy arm, striking Percy hard and sending him flying.

"Percy!" Thalia slammed her shield into Luke's face and ran to her cousin's aid. Leo was left to face the Minotaur alone. The big, beefy demon smelt disgusting and it didn't help when he roared in Leo's face.

"Breath mint." Leo choked. The Minotaur swung the long stick left from his broken battle axe at Leo. Leo ducked and grabbed it in his left hand, setting the wood on fire. "Na-na, missed me." Leo teased childishly. The fire roared along the wood. The Minotaur dropped it and stamped his way over to Leo.

Leo moved backwards in a sitting position, dodging the beast's great hooves. It bellowed in rage and raised its giant fists. Leo darted forward between the demon's legs (holding his breath) and jumped to his feet behind the Minotaur as its fists slammed into the ground, creating two craters that would have resulted in Leo's insides being splattered everywhere.

Feeling sick, Leo shoved that image aside and noticed the arrows still in the Minotaur's back. He experimentally pushed on one with his pointer finger and the Minotaur growled in pain. Leo quickly pulled all the arrows out, darting around the horned demon, making sure he stayed behind it, as it turned to crush him.

With all the arrows- fifteen in total- had been freed from the Minotaur's back, Leo held them all in one fist. The Minotaur spun around, but Leo was quicker and lighter on his feet, always standing behind the beast.

Leo raised the handful of arrows and bought them down with all the strength he could muster, burying them deep in the Minotaur's back. The beast screamed in pain and protest. Leo decided to add a bit of fire for good measure- a bit of fire meaning spontaneously combusting. Again.

Leo wasn't too sure what happened next. He just felt very tired and his vision was obscured by flames, yellow dust and darkness. He had the faint feeling of falling over and then darkness dominated his vision.

* * *

**Dun dun duh…**

**Ooh, cliffy. *Evil laugh***

**Vote and review people! More votes and more reviews means a (slightly) nicer me! :P **


	189. He's OK!

Pain exploded on the left side of Leo's face and he was awake instantly.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Piper smiled apologetically. "It worked though."

"You don't need to slap me." Leo muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked. Leo rubbed his left cheek.

"That hurt."

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"What'd I do anyway?"

"Set yourself on fire big time. You killed the Minotaur though and kinda burnt yourself out in the process."

"Cool." Leo tried to sit up, but his head spun and Piper pushed his shoulders and forced him to lie down again. She pressed a canteen of nectar into his hand.

"Only a little bit. Anymore and you will burn up."

"Joy." Leo muttered. He sipped at the nectar. "Did we win?"

"After you killed the Minotaur, the Hunters chased Luke and the last few demigods for a good few blocks before they got away. Thalia's gone with them and they're tracking them now."

"Where's Percy? Is he OK?"

"He hit his heard pretty hard, but he'll be OK. He's sleeping in the other room." Leo nodded and took another sip of nectar before she took the canteen away.

"I was drinking that."

"Do you want to burn up?"

"No."

"Shut up then." She smiled. Piper got up and left. Leo noticed that her living room had become a casualty zone. There were a few injured Hunters relaxing on the other sofa, in the armchair and a few on the floor. Artemis was moving around and talking to her Hunters. There were a few half-emptied first aid kids and canteens of nectar and packets of ambrosia lying around the living room. Leo was tempted to get a square of ambrosia to ease the pain in his head, but remembered Piper's warning that anymore and he'll be a pile of ashes.

* * *

When Leo next woke up, there were no Hunters, the room was tidier and Percy was dozing off on the opposite couch. He had a thick bandage around his head, his raven hair more tousled and falling over the white cloth. Leo frowned. Were the bandages wet? It made sense, after a few seconds- water would help Percy's head injury.

"Percy?" Percy opened his eyes and stared at Leo. There was a slight pause.

"Leo?" He frowned. "That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Leo." Percy's frown lightened slightly.

"What happened? I can't remember anything, it's all fuzzy."

"Thalia and me went to see Lou's mortal friend, Connor. Loads of monsters ambushed us and we went up to the roof." Leo explained the rest, but he wasn't sure if Percy was following.

At some point, Piper and Nico walked in. Leo got a measly square of ambrosia while Percy got a glass full of nectar. Leo was about to complain, but Piper was watching him expectantly. He stayed quiet, much to her clear disappointment.

"Where's Connor?" Leo asked.

"At Jessica's." Piper replied. "We thought it would be safer because there's four demigods here and two are Big Three kids." She waved her hand at Percy and Nico. They didn't notice. Percy was staring into his glass, as if the nectar had asked him to solve a riddle without Annabeth. Nico was talking to him quietly and Percy would give the odd shake or nod of his head.

"Yeah, but four demigods can keep him out of trouble." Leo pointed out.

"D'you not think that Luke and his army found Connor because his monsters could track you and Thalia?" Leo opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, remaining silent.

"For a Beauty Queen, you're smart."

"I know. Now get some sleep, Repair Boy." Leo sighed in relief, using the arm of the sofa as a pillow and closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to drift off.

* * *

**Has anybody read Warm Bodies by Issac whathisface? I've only just started it, but it's pretty good. If you've read it NO SPOILERS! Review! Poll is closed! **


	190. Honeymoon sequence continued

What would have been nice for his dreams would have been rainbows, a full-bodied Festus and a bag of marshmallows. What Leo got was a narrow corridor, a gloating Luke at one end; a giant, dead snake behind him and a nervous Louisa to his left.

"_It's so boring without you, Louisa." Luke drawled. Louisa glared at him, but there was no witty comeback. "Why don't you come back?" He offered, smirking. _

"_No." Her voice shook, but in his own anger, Leo couldn't tell what emotion her voice shook from- either anger or fear or both. _

"_She's not going anyway with you." Leo growled, one hand on fire and the other clasping Louisa's hand. _

"_Ooh, so noble." Luke gave a bark-like, patronizing laugh. "What? Will pathetic, little Valdez fight for her?" Luke cooed mockingly. _

"_Always." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louisa stare at him. He didn't look back, not breaking eye contact with Luke. _

_Luke was looking Leo up and down, considering his choices. "Why the hesitation, Puke? Can't fight pathetic, little Valdez?" Luke scowled, drawing Backbiter._

"_No!" Louisa's sword suddenly appeared in her hand. Luke pointed Backbiter at her, the heat rolling off of it in obvious waves. Louisa didn't falter but her eyes had a glint of terror in them. Leo's respect for her shot up- she was petrified of that sword, yet here she was, standing up to it and its owner for him. _

"_And what will you do?" Luke smirked. He snapped his fingers and a hum rippled through the air. There was a great hiss and the shift of something heavy and scaly. The next thing Leo knew, everything was dark…_


	191. Brekkie, Elsie, car journey

Leo sat bolt upright and nearly face-slammed Percy. Percy staggered back, mild surprised. He blinked at Leo.

"Are you O-?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Leo said quickly. Percy made to talk but Leo cut across. "No bandage." Percy looked bewildered at the change of subject, but nodded.

"Piper took it off a few hours ago. I remember everything now, so I'm good."

"That's good, good…"

"Leo, are you OK?"

"Mm-hm." Leo nodded.

"You're acting funny."

"Does he act any other way?" Someone called from the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Percy pulled him to his feet and led him into the kitchen.

"You've got work to do, Valdez."

"I like the way you said 'you've got work to do' and not 'we've got work to do'." Leo smiled.

"Daddy!" Leo's eyes instantly found his daughter as she ran towards him.

"It's my hija!" Leo grinned, scooping Elsie up and chucking her above his head to make her laugh. When he caught Elsie, she hugged him. That was when he noticed the breakfast guests. "People." He said intelligently. "Piper, did you call a smelly gits meeting again?" Piper shot him a quizzical, yet amused smile over her shoulder. She was serving up bacon sandwiches with Nico. Around the table sat Jason, Frank and Hazel. "I've missed something. What's going on?"

"Hi to you too." Frank muttered through a mouthful of bacon sandwich.

"We have a plan." Jason smiled.

"Ooh, plans. They never work. Can we go with, uh, scheduled improvisation?"

"Long words for you, Repair Boy." Piper smirked.

"I know!" Leo grinned. "I'm learning." He said, suddenly serious. They all smiled at that.

"Daddy silly." Elsie mumbled.

"What's the plan then?"

"Breakfast first, Torch." Jason said, pulling out a chair next to him. Leo sat down, Percy sitting opposite him, next to Hazel. Piper set plates of bacon sandwiches in front of them. Percy brightened and tucked in after a murmur of thanks. Leo was about to do the same when Elsie grabbed a bacon sandwich in each hand, leaving Leo with one.

"Oh, she likes bacon sandwiches." Nico smirked.

"That's Daddy's breakfast." Leo said, trying to take a sandwich from her. Elsie twisted, moving the sandwiches away from his hand. She progressed onto taking big bites from both of them. "You'll choke."

"Ah!" Elsie said through the food. She threw a sandwich at Frank. "Bleugh." Frank didn't look too happy with a bacon sandwich on his forehead. Everyone else found it funny.

* * *

The plan was for Elsie to go with Percy, who would go home and stay with Annabeth and his sons. Leo would then set off with Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper, the six of them split between two cars. Leo was going to be with Frank and Jason in Frank's Land Rover while the others went in Nico's fancy, black Jaguar XJ8. The first thing they had to do was pick up Connor from Jessica's place. Connor would sit in the back of Frank's car with Leo and they would try and figure out if and how Connor could track Dylan and Mikey via the theory of a link between the three pieces of Louisa's sanity shared between them. After that, they improvised.

Their first problem was Elsie though.

She didn't want her daddy to go again and burst into tears, clinging to Leo as if her life depended on it.

"Daddy no go!" She wailed.

"Daddy'll come back, Elsie, promise." Elsie shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder. Everyone else was standing around, looking awkward. "Daddy's gonna get Mama and then we both come back." Elsie looked up at the mention of her mama, her brown eyes glistening with hope behind the tears.

"Mama and Daddy come back?" Leo nodded.

"Mm-hm. Mama and Daddy come back soon."

"I go with Daddy."

"No, you have to go with Unki Percy and see Aunty Annabeth." Elsie shook her head stubbornly. "What about Tobias and Max? They'll be there too."

"Smelly." Leo grinned.

"They are, aren't they?" Elsie nodded.

"Go with Daddy."

"No, go with Unki Percy."

"Unki Percy smell and no Daddy!" Elsie protested. Leo glanced at Hazel- a silent 'you wanted to look after her- how the hell did you manage?'

"I don't smell." Percy muttered.

"Getting offended by a not-even-one-year-old girl, Percy?" Elsie hugged Leo tighter.

"Go with Daddy." She said finally.

"Go with Unki Percy."

"No!"

"If you don't go with Unki Percy, Daddy can't get Mama back." Elsie hesitated. "You want Mama back, don't you?" Elsie nodded. "Go with Unki Percy then." Rather reluctantly, Elsie reached out to her uncle. Percy took her carefully.

"I'm not smelly." Elsie glanced at Leo, who smiled and nodded. She pinched her nose.

"Are smelly." She said.

"You won't win." Leo said before Percy could say anything. "If Elsie says you're smelly, you're smelly."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

Leo wasn't driving and that sat well with him. His demigod GPS could go to bed and stop giving him a headache.

Right now, he was lounging in the back of Frank's Land Rover, sipping on a coffee from a flask Piper had given him. Everyone knew he needed coffee to function. Jason was sitting shotgun while Frank drove. Jason was thinking furiously while Frank focused on the road.

Leo sat forward in his seat.

"Anyone want a marshmallow?" He asked, holding out a big bag of marshmallows.

"Don't mind if I do." Jason smiled, snatching the bag from him.

"Hey!" Leo made to get his snack back but was stopped by Jason holding an Imperial gold knife to his throat. "Dude, seriously?"

"Yup."

"A knife? Are you really threatening me with a _knife_ over a bag of marshmallows?"

"Lou does it." Frank said.

"Yeah, but that's Lou." Leo twisted his finger in the air at the side of his head. "She's cuckoo."

"Yes, we know. Now sit down and watch me eat all your lovely marshmallows."

"Git." Leo grumbled. "I'll burn your face off." Frank tensed. "Later, obviously." Leo added. He patted Frank's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm trying not to do the spontaneously combust thing around you, mate."

"Thanks." Frank gave a nervous smile, relaxing slightly.

Leo sat back in his seat, retrieving a few bits and pieces from his tool belt. He tinkered for a few minutes before glancing up to see Jason was offering him a marshmallow.

"About time." Leo said, taking a handful and scoffing them. "Are we there yet?"


	192. Note

**To Guest, I am from near London and I do my best to update every day. **

**To wiseowl19, that's a harsh question. Lou's response was to draw a knife and give you a five second head start because she's feeling generous.**

* * *

Leo and Hazel waited in the lift for a few minutes before getting to Jessica's floor. In those few minutes, Hazel told him everything that had happened in the short time she and Frank looked after Elsie.

"She's _so_ cute!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Obviously." Leo smirked. Hazel rolled her eyes, smiling. "Did she get any sleep?"

"Um… a couple of hours? Why?"

"She's not been sleeping too good lately." Leo sighed. "Wants her mama." Hazel gave a pitying smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing your best." She assured. "One question." Leo looked at her quizzically. "Can I adopt Elsie?" That brightened Leo's mood slightly.

"No, you can't adopt her!"

"Ooh, please!" Hazel begged. The lift dinged open. Leo chuckled.

"No, you can't." He smiled. "Have your own."

"But… it looks painful…"

"Well, I don't know personally, obviously." She smiled. "But Elsie nearly killed Lou."

"Really?" Leo nodded.

"Then Lou got up and nearly killed Percy who nearly killed me." Hazel shot him a questioning look. "I'll explain later." Leo promised, noticing Jessica's door a few feet away.

Leo had knocked twice when the door was thrown open. "Uh, hi."

"What's going on?" Jessica demanded instantly. "Connor randomly turned up last night, but he didn't tell me much other than a bunch of monsters were after him."

"Well, that was useful." Leo sighed. "Two coffees and we'll tell you." Leo glanced at Hazel. "She might want one too." Jessica's tense expression relaxed slightly and she waved the two in.

"I don't want any monsters." She warned.

"Sorry for being so damn attractive." Leo smirked. They both rolled their eyes. "Why do people do that? It's rude."

"Because you're annoying."

"I know. Don't insult-"

"You're ability to annoy, we know." Hazel finished.

* * *

Ten minutes, Leo was happily finishing his first coffee and the story. Hazel hadn't been much help repeating what Thalia had told Nico who told Piper who told her. The story was a bit sketchy from her point of view as Thalia wasn't the best explainer of things.

"So, Connor can track Dylan and Mikey?"

"In theory." Hazel corrected, sipping at the coffee. "Where is Connor?"

"Shower."

"Smelly git." Leo added. They both looked at him. "What?" He protested, laughing slightly. "Sorry if the truth hurts."

"Why and how can Connor track Dylan and Mikey?"

"In theory." Hazel added.

"Yes, in theory." Jessica smiled.

"Why- 'cos he has to. How- not so sure, but we think he could do some… uh… meditating shit and find a connection between the three pieces of Lou's sanity."

"Like… like twins' connection?" Hazel and Leo shared a look.

"Similar." Hazel said. Jessica nodded.

Connor appeared five minutes later. He was told the plan while he towel-dried his hair.

"Did you try to drown yourself in the shower or something?" Leo asked. Connor gave a small smile.

Hazel's phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly retrieved it.

"Ooh, it's Frank. He's asking if we're going to take any longer."

"You can use phones?" She coloured slightly. "Sorry. Sorry." Leo quickly apologized, slouching in his seat and drinking the remainder of his coffee.

"We should get going then." Connor said.

"Where's that mortal-demigod pack of yours?" Leo asked.

"Gimme two minutes and I'll be good to go."

"Awesome sauce."

"Why do you say that?" Hazel quizzed.

"Are you quizzing the awesome-sauce-ness of my sayings?"

"Just shut up."

"Yes ma'am." Leo mumbled into his cup. "Ew, dregs. Jessica…"

"No, you can't have another one."

"Please?"

"No!" Jessica laughed. Leo switched on the puppy dog eye look. Jessica faltered. "I pity whoever you're driving with…" She grumbled, walking off to the kitchen. Hazel jumped up.

"Don't make him another one, please!"

* * *

Leo enjoyed the second coffee greatly. Frank, Jason and Connor weren't.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Frank growled.

"Easy, Frank." Jason advised.

"Where are we going?"

"Dylan's." Connor replied monotonously, staring out of the window to distract himself from strangling Leo.

"Why?"

"To see if we can find any clues."

"Clues? Like what?"

"Something that can help us track him."

"You're supposed to be able to track him and Mikey."

"In theory."

"Meditate." Leo insisted.

"Leo, leave the poor guy alone!" Jason glared mildly at his friend.

"I'm just talking to him."

"Leo, he wants to kill you." Leo shrugged.

"Nothing new." Jason sighed and slouched in his seat. "Are we there yet?"

"Kill him now, please." Frank begged. Leo gave an evil chuckle, sitting forward and putting his hands on Frank's shoulders. Frank tensed.

"Hi, Frankie."

"Frankie?" Frank frowned. "Get off."

"Or what, muscles?" Frank glared at him over his shoulder.

"You don't want to know."

"I do. That's why I asked."

* * *

Dylan's flat wasn't as messy as Connor's, but it could do with a minor tidy. Dylan wasn't there though, leaving Leo to pick the lock. That took a couple of minutes, but he had picked locks of various doors and complicated locks- key and electronic. This one was a piece of cake.

"Helloooo?" Leo said as he opened the door.

"Do you really think an enemy will say 'I'm in the kitchen making sandwiches- do you want one?'"

"Maybe. You get strange people."

"Yeah," Jason sighed, "I'm looking at one." He, Leo, Frank and Connor moved into the apartment, Connor leading the way. They separated, each searching a different room. Jason checked the living room over; Connor checked the kitchen while Leo got to investigate the bathroom and Frank the bedroom.

Leo didn't find anything out of the ordinary, but noticed Dylan wasn't a relatively tidy person. There were bottles of different Lynx shower gels lying around amongst shampoo bottles and a random tooth paste box.

He was distracted from the electric shower by Connor yelling from the kitchen. Leo was the last one there, but noticed Connor had found a note attached to the back of the door by a bloody knife.

"It's an address." Connor mumbled, tearing the note down. He seemed pale. Leo didn't blame him- that knife had a bit too much blood on it. "And it says we've got until tomorrow morning to turn up."

"We should go to Mikey's." Jason said. Leo took the note from Connor. It took a while longer for him to read it with his dyslexia.

"I know that address."

"You do?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Yeah- it's an old warehouse by the sea front. I've got a regular who lives nearby."

"So, we know where that is." Jason confirmed. Leo nodded. "Brilliant. Connor, where does Mikey live?"

"About a ten minute drive away."

"Let's get going then."

* * *

**Sorry it's not all that, but I've been working on future chaps to do because they were really good and I wanted to get them down before I forgot them. You will hate me for them and they'll be up soon, but I like them, even though… NO SPOILERS! **

**Review peeps, please! :D **


	193. Spotlight indecision

Mikey's place was deserted, but oddly tidy.

"We reckon Mike's got OCD." Connor smiled grimly as they looked around the apartment. "Everything is colour coded or in order of size and it's always neat and tidy."

"Sounds like OCD." Jason observed.

"Can I mess his stuff up?" Leo asked. Connor's smile wasn't so grim then.

"He will kill you."

"_Mikey_ would kill me?" Connor nodded.

"Lou messed his stuff up shortly before we lost contact with her. She just randomly disappeared and we never found her until that holiday of yours. Anyway, Mike went nuts and chased her with an encyclopaedia."

"How terrifying." Frank said.

"Yes!" Leo punched the air. "Sarcasm from Frank Zhang."

"Second time in his life." Jason muttered.

"Third." Frank corrected. Jason shot him a mild glare, but said nothing.

"Can I mess his stuff up?" Leo repeated. "He's not here and can't chase me with a demigod's worst nightmare." Connor glanced around the apartment.

"One thing." He smiled.

"Thanks." Leo grinned and bounced away. The others split up to search the apartment.

Frank found the note this time- it was exactly the same as the one found in Dylan's apartment, but this one was on the pillow of an unmade bed.

The sheets were stained with dried blood. Connor took one look, turned on his heel and left swiftly. Jason went after him, while Leo pulled the sheets of the bed and burnt them. Frank hurriedly left.

Leo kicked the ashes under the bed and went to find his friends. Connor was sat on the sofa, understandably upset. Jason and Frank were sat either side of him. Judging by their expressions, comforting people wasn't one of their strong points.

"Connor!" Leo exclaimed, jumping forward. "Listen, mate, we'll find Dylan and Mikey and they'll be fine. Then we'll get Lou back and she'll kick ass of whoever took them, yeah?" Connor smiled sadly.

"That sounds about right." He mumbled.

"You bet it does." Leo grabbed him by the wrists and hauled him to his feet. "But none of that's gonna get done if we're sitting on our asses." Connor's smile brightened. Leo led them out, insisting Frank opened his door for him. Frank declined, sat in the driver's seat and ignored Leo. Jason and Connor progressed to do the same. "Honestly- all the work I do for you guys and you can't even open a damn door for me."

"Leo, just get in and I'll get you a coffee." Jason bribed. Leo looked at him curiously.

"Two coffees and you have yourself a deal."

"_One_ coffee and a chocolate muffin."

"Deal." Leo grinned, climbing in the back next to Connor. "Hey." He grinned. Connor rolled his eyes and made the point of sitting as far from Leo as possible. That encouraged Leo to budged up and sit right next to Connor.

"Have you had drugs or something?"

"No. ADHD and coffee don't mix well." Connor suddenly looked desperate, looking disbelievingly at Jason.

"And you want to get him more coffee?" Jason held his hand up and Leo noticed his fingers were crossed.

"Crossies- doesn't count." Jason smirked.

"Bloody Romans." Leo muttered.

"You're outnumbered, _graecus_."

"And outranked." Frank added.

"I don't care. You can't kill Leo Valdez."

"I've thought of fifty different ways to kill you." Frank smiled. "They were all very entertaining."

"I bet they way." Leo grumbled. Connor pushed him away, but Leo gave him a brotherly hug.

"Get him off!" Leo laughed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Why do bad guys always pick abandoned warehouses as HQs?" Leo asked as the whole group- him, Connor, Jason, Frank, Piper, Nico and Hazel stared up at the derelict warehouse. "Who wants to go in first?"

"Don't be such a coward, Valdez." Frank growled, barging past him and loading his bow. It turned out that the son of Mars had a freaking demigod arsenal in the trunk of his car. All of them were armed- knives, swords, shields, spears. Leo's respect for the big guy had increased that little bit.

The door was locked, but that was no problem for the muscle of their group. Frank kicked the door down, although Leo was itching to crack the electric lock on the wall.

The warehouse was pitch-black. Leo whistled and it echoed. Somebody hit him, but there were two other dull thuds and muttered complaints. Somebody had hit somebody else thinking that that somebody else was Leo. Leo smirked. He should make night vision goggles and enjoy the dark while he can, freaking people out.

Lights blared overhead, encasing them in a golden-white spotlight.

"About time. We were getting bored." Another spotlight flared on Luke and Harvey, both fully armoured.

"Hey, look- Superman," Leo pointed at Harvey. "And Blonde Superman." He poked Jason's shoulder.

"Yeah… have you had drugs?" Connor asked again. Leo gave him a cheeky smile that hid so many answers, most of which Connor didn't want to know.

"Out my spotlight, guys." Leo joked.

"Yes." Harvey agreed. "Out of his spotlight, guys." Leo's grin faded into confusion.

Darkness consumed them again, this time accompanied by icy wind lashing through the air, the guys cursing and yelling and the girls screaming.

The two spotlights burst into life again. Leo was on his own though. He looked around stupidly, hefting the shield higher and holding his sword ready.

"What'd you do with them?" He asked, glancing at Luke and Harvey. They gave identical, devilish smiles and Harvey clapped. The whole warehouse lit up as all the lights boomed on.

Leo was met with a bizarre sight. In front of him was a giant set of scales- ones with two dishes that would balance out or teeter at different heights. They were bronze and currently balanced out. The scales had to be at least ten or so metres tall and they hummed with energy.

All Leo could say was- "You installed a clapper." And that was before he noticed what was in the bronze dishes on either side. On the right, there was a jar about as tall as him, but it contained a tennis-ball-sized, green orb that bounced around crazily, slamming into the glass walls, as if trying to escape.

On the left, tied back to back and gagged was everyone- his friends that had come with him, Dylan and Mikey, who were unconscious and covered in recent scars- evidence that they had fought to protect themselves. Worryingly, Percy was there as well. He looked pale and was in as bad a state as Dylan and Mikey, but he was mostly conscious.

Leo didn't understand, noticing two cuboid boxes of metal standing in front of each dish, both with levers.

That's when large, five metre wide circles opened beneath them and white hot flames roared free. Frank and Hazel cringed away from them, Frank looking petrified.

Leo blinked. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't." Luke replied casually, looking very smug about something. Harvey sniggered. "You have three minutes to choose between your friends or," Luke nodded at the jar. "Your wife."

* * *

**You will hate me in the next few chapters. **


	194. Had to be done

**This whole idea had me crying myself, so prepare with a box of tissues.**

* * *

"You have to choose…" Luke taunted. "Your wife's sanity," He waved his hand at a large jar hanging by a rope from one end of the giant, bronze scales. "Or your friends."

Leo was torn between his friends and his chica's sanity. He caught Percy's eye. Percy nodded in the direction of the jar, making Leo falter in his decision again.

Luke laughed coldly. "_Clock's ticking_." Luck stressed. Next to him, Harvey grinned evilly.

Leo glanced at the jar. He had gone through everything else _and_ promised his daughter that he will get her mama back. His heart longed to take the sanity and have his chica return but his conscience wouldn't let him. He looked at his friends. They had been through so much with him, helping him at every turn over the years. He couldn't let them burn to death- Frank was now deathly pale, staring down at the white-hot flames. Hazel looked as petrified as he did. To die by their worst fear and worries… Leo couldn't do that to them…

Hazel locked eyes with Leo, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Leo's throat closed and his vision blurred with his own tears. He took shaky steps towards his friends, keeping his eyes firmly on the lever that would lower them to safety. They looked relieved but guilty, as he pulled the lever down to ground level. Metal doors covered the fire pool and they were carefully lowered down. Leo drew a knife from his tool belt and set to work cutting them free. He didn't look at any of them, tensing when Hazel hugged him tightly, sobbing her thanks. Leo remained a monotonous statue, pulling away after a few seconds.

He had just left when a green light exploded from the flames still exposed. Realisation hit home- he was never getting his chica back.


	195. Empty words

Piper found Leo sitting in an alley, looking tortured and guilty.

"Leo?" She knelt next to him, putting her hand on his arm. She quickly withdrew it, his skin incredibly hot. His fists were clenched, but she could see the glow of fire between his fingers. "Leo, we're so sorry." His face twisted in pain, but other than that, there was no response to her words.

Piper sat next to him, wanting to take his hand in a sisterly fashion to comfort him, but the fire told her otherwise.

The others found them five minutes later. It took ten minutes of charmspeak and the others persuading him for Leo to get up and follow them robotically to their cars. He sat in Frank's car again, Percy next to him with Jason sitting shotgun. Percy was only there in case Leo burst into flames.

They were talking to him. Reassuring him that he did the right thing, saying that they couldn't be more grateful if they tried, promising that Louisa would appreciate what he had done.

Empty words. They were all empty words. Leo didn't hear what they said, just the mumble of their voices sounding so far away. It was raining, dark, late at night. Lights and life flashed by, people hurrying to shelter. Leo stared out the window, deaf to the world.

Words were meaningless. Apologies were nothing but vast emptiness. Their thanks were pitiful. Nothing they said eased the pain tearing at his heart, his soul. They could talk and apologize and thank him for the rest of their lives. Louisa was still gone.


	196. I'm sorry

Leo stood next to Percy as Percy opened the door to his apartment. He was instantly greeted by his two sons, Annabeth appearing a few seconds later. She took one look at Leo and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh no… tell me what happened." Leo just stared at her, as if she were asking him to bungee jump into Tartarus. His voice didn't work.

"Daddy!" Elsie ran forward, a big smile lighting her chocolate-brown eyes. Leo picked her up, but there was no chucking her above his head like he normally did. "Daddy?" Elsie asked, her smile faltering. "What wrong?" Leo tried to say something, his lips moving soundlessly. He was half-aware of Percy taking Annabeth aside and quietly explaining.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Unki Leo?" Tobias asked, looking at Leo curiously.

"Um… Unki Leo's not feeling too good."

"Why?" Tobias was looking from his father and to Leo and back again.

"Uh…" Percy said brilliantly. He glanced at Leo. Leo was watching Elsie. She was trying to make sense of her father's monotony. He was trying to figure out how to tell his eleven-month-old daughter that her mama wasn't going to be coming back, that Daddy had broken his promise.

He couldn't tell her that.

"Daddy?" Elsie said, waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Daddy talk." Leo blinked, swallowing nervously.

"I- I'm…" It was such an effort to frame the two words he wanted. "I'm sorry…"


	197. Daddy no go!

It was understandable that Elsie had nightmares and looked to her father for comfort. Leo just didn't know how to react, offering an emotionless hug and mumbled words of reassurance, but there was no making her smile and laugh. She clung to him like a baby koala bear to its mother.

Leo wasn't sure what Elsie's nightmares were about. He just didn't want to sleep to witness his. It took hours for him to sleep, even longer if Elsie was with him. He didn't want to sleep in case his nightmares caused a fire and if he caused a fire, Elsie could get hurt.

After a week of mostly sleepless nights, Leo couldn't take it anymore. He packed some stuff for Elsie and took her to Jessica's with a heavy heart.

"Leo…" Jessica started. Elsie clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"I can't do it." He mumbled.

"Elsie, come here."

"No! Stay with Daddy!" Elsie started crying. It made letting her go harder, but Leo had to do it. He was struggling in every aspect of her care- emotional, mental, financial- he couldn't let his daughter endure that.

Jessica looked at Leo sadly, understandably.

"Daddy has to get some stuff sorted, Elsie." She said softly, prying Elsie from Leo gently. Elsie struggled, crying harder. Leo just watched, chewing his lip until he tasted blood. Jessica held the hysterical infant close, comforting her as best she could. "Leo." Leo looked at Jessica, as if remembering she was there. "Go home and get some sleep, OK? I'll look after her."

"Daddy!" Elsie protested, squirming in protest against her grandmother's arms. "No go, Daddy!" Elsie looked at him with teary eyes, pleading him to take her back. Leo didn't respond to her cries.

"Be a good girl for Nana J." He mumbled, handing over the bag of Elsie's stuff. Elsie burst into fresh tears.

Leo left the building, his heart a heavier burden to bear.


	198. The other side of Leo Valdez

Leo got many phone calls, emails, knocks on the door and the occasional Iris-message. He ignored them all. People were cruel creatures. They made others choose between love and friendship, they crushed people's hearts and souls, they gave away their daughters because there was nothing they could do for them… they became empty shells, shadows of their former selves.

At some point, he had his door kicked in by Jason. Jason had only wanted to know that Leo hadn't done anything stupid. He found Leo sat on the floor in the living room, staring at the blank TV screen, his expression a mask blank of emotions.

Jason sighed. Leo could have been sat there for hours and not notice if someone fired a rocket launcher at his head. Sleep had been deprived of him, judging by the dark circles under his lifeless brown eyes. Food had no meaning either, Jason discovered, finding an out of date packet of sliced ham in the fridge. It hadn't been opened and Leo loved ham sandwiches.

With the little amounts of good food- in date food- he found, Jason made a small lunch for Leo- two bacon sandwiches, an apple and a packet of crisps. He took the meal and a glass of water to Leo and tried to coax his friend from the recesses of his mind and back to life, but there was little that could be done.

"Leo, where's Elsie?" Jason asked, noticing the absence of his niece. Leo stirred at his daughter's name and his eyes came into focus.

"Jessica's…" He croaked. He noticed the food and water and his busted front door. He frowned.

"You weren't answering anything and we were getting worried." Jason explained. "Sorry about the door." Leo looked back at the TV. Jason saw his intent of returning to his own world. "Oh, no. You're going to eat something and get some sleep." At 'sleep', Leo looked stricken.

"No sleep…" He mumbled, fixing his wild eyes on Jason.

"Why?" Leo shook his head, terrified. "At least eat something then." Jason pleaded. Leo looked down at the food he was being offered and shook his head again, mumbling something about not being hungry. Jason was relieved when he got Leo to drink some of the water, but he still couldn't get him to eat. "Talk to me, Leo. I want to help." Leo stayed quiet, fixing his eyes on the telly. "Leo?"

Jason sensed a presence behind him and looked round. Vulcan- _Hephaestus_- towered over him. "Lord Vulcan." Jason made to get up but the god waved his hand and Jason stilled.

"I appreciate ye trying to help, boy, but there's not a lot ye can do."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jason asked as Hephaestus knelt and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. The god gave his son a slight shake, but there was no response.

"Just give him time." Hephaestus grumbled. "Boy, ye have got to eat something." Leo's eyes flickered to his father and he looked confused. "Ye daughter needs ye. Get up and sort yeself out." Leo's brow furrowed slightly, as if piecing a puzzle together in his head.

Pieces of that puzzle were missing.

A lot of pieces.

"How?" Leo eventually asked quietly, his voice hoarse. Hephaestus pulled him to his feet and shoved the plate of food in his hand.

"That's a start." He insisted. "A shower and some sleep wouldn't hurt either, boy." Leo swayed on his feet. Hephaestus and Jason grabbed him by his arms and held him steady.

"I can't do anything right." Leo said, his voice shaking. "I let Lou go, broke a promise and gave away my daughter." Leo shook his head. "It's all wrong."

"Ye saved ye friends and gave ye daughter to someone who could take of her."

"You did the right thing giving Elsie to Jessica." Jason assured.

"You didn't see her. Elsie was crying." Tears spilled onto Leo's cheeks. "She didn't want to go and I made her."

"For her own good, Leo." Jason said kindly, putting a brotherly arm around him. Leo shook him off, dropping the food. He walked away from them and out of the front door. Jason made to go after him, but Hephaestus held him back.

"Let the boy get some air. Maybe he'll think about what ye said." Jason looked sadly after Leo.

"He's not in his right mind. I have to go after him- he could get hurt or do something stupid."

"He's already done that. Both of them." Jason frowned slightly at the god. "He couldn't hurt more than he is right now and by doing something stupid, he saved all of ye."

"He just needs help." Jason insisted.

"I know."

"Do something then! That was Leo_ …_ _crying_. Since when did _Leo_ cry? He's always smiling and telling jokes and being an idiot."

"Around ye. Around his friends and family. His smile, the jokes, the idiotic behaviour- they were all a shield. He uses his words to defend against the cruelties of life." Hephaestus glanced at the door. _But what words could he use in his defence now?_


	199. Mall show

Nico walked into Leo wandering around the mall aimlessly. Literally, walked into him. They collided and fell over, but Leo got back up and carried on walking, not noticing anything or anyone around him. Nico scrambled to his feet and grabbed Leo's shoulder, jerking his hand away at the unstable and increasingly hot temperature Leo was giving off.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Leo looked at him, frowning. For a second, Nico didn't think Leo recognised him.

"Walking." Leo eventually replied.

"Where?" Leo shrugged.

"Looking for somewhere away from everything." He mumbled.

Nico had a hard time keeping track of Leo.

Leo had a habit of wandering off and Nico had to run after him. That would upset Leo and he would violently push Nico away and run off.

After half an hour of this, Nico called in back-up – Piper.

Piper knew the mall like the back of her hand and had the power of charmspeak on her side.

When they found Leo, he was sitting outside McDonalds staring at something only he could see with wide vacant eyes.

"Leo?" Piper sat next to him. "Oy, Repair Boy." Leo looked round at that. "What are you doing?" Leo frowned in confusion.

"He said he was looking for somewhere away from it all." Nico informed. Piper glanced up at the McDonalds' sign.

"And outside McDonalds- one of the busiest places ever- is away from it all?" Leo stared at her. "Come on. Let's get you home." She stood up and pulled on his hand. Leo didn't budge. Piper pursed her lips stubbornly. "Get up." She ordered, laying on the charmspeak. Several people seated just inside the door of McDonalds stood up. Worryingly, Leo remained unaffected. "Leo, come on, get up." People sitting on benches around them were standing up too, looking confused. "We're going home."

"Home?" Leo frowned, scrunching his face up slightly. His eyes were fixed on something to her left at his eye level. "To what?" He looked up at her. "I'm on my own at home 'cos I can't do anything right." His voice was shaking and he bunched his fists.

"Leo, we're going to take you home and help you get things right." His eyes darkened and he shot to his feet. Nico darted forward, standing between Piper and Leo.

"You're saying I can't do anything right!" He protested, trying to get around Nico.

"Leo, you just sa-"

"I don't need your help!"

"But-"

"Go away!"

"We ju-"

"I said go away!"

"Leo, calm down." Nico put his hands on Leo's shoulders and held him at arm's length. Leo shoved him away, making Nico collide with Piper.

"Calm down? _Calm down_? You're off your fucking trolley, mate!" Leo gave a humourless laugh as his two friends steadied each other. "How'd you expect me to calm down when everything's gone?"

"Leo, people are staring." Piper hissed.

"Oh, it's all about what other people think, isn't it, Piper?" Leo snapped, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I don't give a crap what they think!"

"You're making yourself look like an idiot!" Piper shot back. Leo spread his arms.

"Newsflash for you, Piper- I make myself look like an idiot every second of my shitty life! I don't care!"

"You might not care, but we do." Nico retorted heatedly.

"Well, don't. Don't care." Leo staggered forward a few steps. Nico moved in front of Piper again. "I don't care. Why should you care?"

"Someone has to, Leo." Piper said.

"No. No-one should care. Care doesn't make the world a better place."

"It does, Leo, it does." Piper insisted. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but she cut across. "You don't care? What about us? Me, Nico, Percy, Hazel- all of us." Leo glowered at her. "What about Elsie?" Piper gambled. He angered.

"What's it matter about Elsie? I gave her away!"

"You didn't. You didn't give her away. You saw sense in putting her in Jessica's care because you couldn't look after her."

"So, I'm a bad dad now? Thanks."

"No! Leo, you're a good dad. You gave Elsie to Jessica because you didn't want Elsie to have problems at home. You don't like seeing her upset, but you had to do what was best for her." Piper moved around Nico. He grabbed her wrist instinctively. "He won't do anything." She assured. Nico hesitated, but let her go. "Leo, what about Lou?" He grimaced, the anger in his eyes fading into pain.

"She's not coming back." He said miserably. "And it's all my fault." Tears pooled in his eyes.

"No. No, it's not your fault. You did everything you could, Leo, but then you had to choose." Piper took his uncomfortably warm hands in hers. "I can tell- your heart wanted to help her, but you knew, deep down, if you chose to help her, she would never forgive you for not helping us." A guilty look crossed his depressed features. "You love her _so_ much, Leo, anyone can tell. And for someone you love, you want their approval and to make them happy. By choosing to help us, you've done that."

"Elsie hasn't got her mama back 'cos of me." Leo whispered, tears falling. "I promised to get her mama back for her and I didn't." Leo started shaking. "What kind of dad does that make me? I make one promise… _one_ promise that meant the world to her… and I broke it…" He chewed his lip. "Then I carted her off to somewhere she didn't want to be." His voice was shaking as much as he was. "I can't do anything right." He mumbled, more tears spilling. He pulled away from Piper and walked away. Piper watched him go, tears of her own sliding down her cheeks. Nico put his arms around her and she was grateful for that, but Leo didn't have anyone.


	200. Nightmare

Leo walked into Elsie's room, staring at the sad, empty cot.

"Ya had ta get rid of her." He glanced round, his eyes falling on someone in the shadows of the nearly pitch-black room.

"I had to… for her…" The person scoffed.

"Ya couldn't do it. Broken promise, terrible father, terrible husband." They snarled. "Ya were one piece away 'n' everythin' could've gone back ta normal."

"No… not normal. The others would've died."

"Shame that." The shadows stirred, reaching out to him, their icy coldness slicing over his skin, as sharp as an eagle's talons. Leo backed up. "Always runnin' from ya problems. What was it? Ya didn't get ta keep your mom so ya own kid goes without as well?"

"N-no!"

"You're a stutterin', pathetic piece of shit. It's a good job ya lost everythin' 'cos ya don't deserve it." The shadows slashed into his skin, minor flesh wounds, but he bled like no tomorrow.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Insanity's contagious." He heard the smirk in their tone. There was a scrap of metal and a celestial bronze knife glowed in the darkness. Leo took another step back, shadows carving into his limbs and around his neck.

"No… don't… stop it…"

"Coward. Liar. Weakling." The names rolled off her lips, her eyes glinting coldly and triumphantly as she sank the knife up to its hilt in his chest.


	201. She hates me

Leo sat up, yelling. Almost instantly, a bucket of cold water was emptied on his head.

"Leo, you scared the life out of me!" Percy exclaimed. He looked at Leo, concerned. "Are you alright? You, uh, kinda set fire to your bed sheets." Leo glanced down and saw that his bed sheets were burnt badly in places. There were still small fires around the puddle of water on his bed. Leo scrambled up, patting them out.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it…" He mumbled, struggling to put the fires out as flames twisted around his fingers. A small wave of water soaked the rest of the bed.

"Leo, what-? Are you OK?" Leo sat back on his heels, staring at his hands.

"She hates me." He said, curling his fingers into fists.

"Who?" Percy frowned.

"Lou hates me."

"No! She doesn't hate you." Leo looked up at him, stricken.

"She hates me." He insisted miserably. "She called me a… a coward, a liar, a bad dad and a bad husband." Leo bit his lip. "She said I was weak and- and…" Leo trailed off. All he could think of was the icy look in her eyes, the cruel words as sweet as honey on her tongue. She revelled in labelling him in a mean fashion, blessing the bliss it bought her as she buried her knife in his heart. The cold fingers of the shadows, the contrasting warmth of his blood, sent chills down his spine and along his arms.

Percy bopped him on the head with the bucket. Leo realised Percy had been asking him questions. "Leo, talk to me. What else did she say?" Leo struggled for a few seconds, before blurting out everything that had happened, tumbling over his words like a baby trying to find its feet.

Percy didn't seem happy with what Leo was telling him, but he believed him.

"First of all, she wouldn't say those things. Second, she can't control shadows and third, she wouldn't stab you."

"She did. All three." Percy narrowed his eyes in thought. With a pang, Leo was reminded of Louisa.

"She…" Percy started. His eyes widened. "She didn't have her sanity." He looked impressed with himself.

"So… without her sanity, she hates me?"

"Probably everybody- and I mean everybody this time, not her version of everybody, which means she likes a few friends and family. Everybody in the whole damn world if she could."

"What a lonely person."


	202. Good choice

It was Elsie's first birthday next week. Leo had six days to make it super special, what with him being an only parent now.

He started working again to fund his daughter's birthday, but his heart wasn't really in his work. He got the job done, but he never said more than a handful of words to each customer, working mostly in silence. Before, he talked non-stop with a customer- a few of his regulars noticed the change as well.

"Has something happened?" One of them asked. Leo tensed. If he talked about it, he would go back to being a bit of a loon and he couldn't do that- not now and so close to Elsie's birthday.

"I-I broke a… I broke a promise and… and my wife… she…" Leo faltered. The customer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Say no more." He said kindly. Leo managed a small, grateful smile before returning to his work in a monotone, doing his best to focus on the oven rather than his problems.

* * *

Leo was supposed to be doing the grocery shopping, but it wasn't working. The moments of his choice ran through his head. He constantly saw the jar containing his wife's sanity, his biggest 'what-if?' He had to remind himself that by choosing his friends, they still had their lives. Percy was still here to be a father to his two sons- three sons when the third came along in a few months' time.

Guilt tugged at his heart. Not only had he lost her mama, but he hadn't talked to Elsie in a week. With a fresh sheet of pain washing over him, he realised she must hate him. Because of him, she had not only lost her mama, but she was losing her daddy too.

Leo backtracked and went down the baby supply aisle, dialling Jessica's number.

"Leo?"

"Hey."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm thinking about taking Elsie back."

"See, you can do it!" She beamed. Leo heard the pride in her voice and his heart lightened slightly. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Please?" There was silence for a few seconds and then:

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Elsie."

"Daddy OK!"

"I wouldn't say OK, but better. Have you been good for Nana J?"

"Yes…" Elsie said slyly.

"What did you do?"

"Big pan make loud noise." Elsie giggled. Leo smiled, dropping three packets of nappies in the trolley.

"How'd you feel about coming home with Daddy?" Elsie squealed excitedly, making Leo hold the phone away.

"I go home with Daddy?"

"As long as you don't scream in Daddy's ear."

"Sorry." She giggled. "I come home with Daddy."

"Yes, you can."

"Yay!" Elsie laughed.

"We've got your birthday next week."

"What birthday?"

"Um… it's the day you were born but a year after and you're getting older."

"Uh…" Leo smiled.

"It'll make sense when you're older. Daddy will pick you up later, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Put Nana J on the phone, my hija."

"Yes, Daddy." Jessica was back on the phone a few seconds later.

"You're definitely taking her back then?"

"Yeah… uh… what, um, what powder milk stuff does she have?" Leo asked, looking at the different boxes of formula milk.

* * *

After spending nearly two hours getting presents for Elsie, Leo went to pick her up.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Elsie collided with his legs, laughing happily. Leo picked her up and threw her above his head, making her laugh louder. "Daddy come back!" Elsie smiled, hugging him tightly.

Leo didn't say anything, smiling and hugging her in return. "Daddy no leave 'gain?" Leo held Elsie at arm's length.

"Are you mad?" He grinned.


	203. Sightings

Leo had clumsily wrapped Elsie's presents, but was pleased with his work nonetheless. Right now, the day before Elsie's birthday, he was at the local bakery, ordering the birthday cake he wanted made and decorated. Elsie was munching on a sugar ring doughnut in her buggy.

"What colour?" The young woman asked kindly. "Pink?"

"No, not pink." Leo swivelled the buggy round and pointed out the cakes on display in the glass cabinet they were using as a counter. "What colour, Elsie?"

"Ah!" Elsie pointed.

"Green?" Leo pointed. Elsie shook her head and pointed again. "Yellow?"

"Lello." Leo smiled and stood up straight.

"Lello please." The woman smiled and jotted the notes down.

"Do you want anything written on it?"

"Uh… happy first birthday Elsie?" Leo asked. The woman nodded and scribbled on the notepad again.

Elsie suddenly squealed.

"Daddy!"

"What's the matter?"

"Saw Mama." Leo's smile faltered.

"Elsie, we talked about Mama."

"But saw Mama! And she… she…" Elsie waved. "At me."

"Mama waved at you?" Elsie nodded. Leo sighed and turned back to sorting out her birthday cake. Elsie stuck her bottom lip out sulkily, folding her arms. She threw her half eaten doughnut at her father's leg. Leo glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling. Elsie continued to sulk, hunching her shoulders. "Don't look at me like that." Leo laughed. He moved to the back of the buggy and got her favourite Tigger soft toy from the baby bag. "Look, who's this?" He asked, making Tigger bounce on her knee. Elsie took the toy, her expression softening slightly. Leo beamed at her and returned to her birthday cake preparations.

Elsie glanced down at the weird buckle thing that stopped her from falling or climbing out. She squirmed against the straps going over her shoulders and across her stomach, managing to get her arms free.

"Your daughter's running off!" The woman suddenly warned. Leo turned round to see Elsie running towards the bakery door, Tigger in her hand. He bolted after her, grabbing her just as she was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"See Mama. Go to Mama."

"Elsie, that wasn't Mama." Elsie stuck her bottom lip out sulkily. Leo sighed. "Don't run off like that, OK? You scare Daddy." Elsie hunched her shoulders and said nothing. Leo carried her back and sat her on the glass counter while he finished ordering the cake. It was going to be three tiers, without the weird stand things that traditional wedding cakes had. It was going to be covered in yellow marzipan icing, the one candle on top. On the middle tier, around the sides and in silver would be 'Happy 1st birthday, Elsie!' Leo had asked for silver horses to be on the first and third tiers around the edges, iced on the sides. The cake was going to be ready shortly before the bakery closed.

* * *

Leo was strapping Elsie into her baby seat when she squealed and pointed wildly over his shoulder.

"She there! Mama there!" Despite himself, Leo turned hopefully. Reality, guilt and grief slammed into his heart and he closed the car door, climbing into the front seat. Of course Louisa wasn't going to be there- it was his fault she wasn't. "Daddy, Mama there! Get her! We go home with Mama!"

"Mama's not there, Elsie." Leo said quietly, his voice strained. He started the engine, but it felt like someone was pressing an anvil on his rips. Breathing became laborious and his vision blurred slightly.

"Daddy, she there!" Elsie insisted. "Mama!" She started shouting, hitting on the windows. Leo looked around again, but the car park was deserted of people. He twisted in his seat to follow Elsie's gaze, but he still saw nothing. "Mama gone that way! Daddy, get Mama please!"

Leo sighed and pulled out of the parking spot. He followed Elsie's directions for a few minutes and she was insistent that her mama had gone down a narrow alleyway between the mall and a side shop.

"Elsie, there's no-one there."

"But… but Mama was there." Elsie's enthusiasm was gone and she was on the verge of tears. She hugged her Tigger toy tightly. "I miss Mama, Daddy." She said quietly.

"Me too, Elsie." Leo sighed, heading home.


	204. Hello there

Elsie had fallen asleep on the way home. Leo carried her into her room, carefully putting her in the cot and tucking the blankets around her. He quickly returned to the car and picked up the boxed birthday cake. It was about a foot tall, so plenty of cake for everybody- hopefully.

It took five minutes for him to get from the front door to the kitchen while balancing the cake. What? He was an ADHD demigod prone to spontaneously combusting.

He set the cake box on the island in the middle of the kitchen, only to notice an identical box next to it. Curiously, he opened the second box to find a cake exactly like the one he had made for Elsie.

Leo looked at the cake from every angle before opening his one and comparing the two. He boxed the cakes back up when he heard Elsie crying, the pitch and tone of her cries indicating she was having a nightmare. Leo hurried to her room and scooped her up.

"It's OK, Elsie, Daddy's here." Elsie clung to him, crying into the curve of his neck. "What was it about?" Elsie shook her head. "If you tell me it won't come true." Leo bribed with a small smile.

"Mama say she no love me."

"Mama loves you lots, Elsie."

"Why she say she no love me?"

"Because somebody's being mean and wants you to believe the lies." Leo said, shifting his hold on her. She shifted in his arms, getting comfortable. "Mama loves you lots and lots and lots and lots…" Every time Leo said 'lots', he poked Elsie's stomach, making her giggle. Her tears dried up after half a minute. "I think you should get some sleep now."

"Stay with you?"

"OK then, stay with Daddy." Leo held onto her for twenty minutes, making sure she was fully asleep before returning her to her cot.

He went back to the kitchen to sort out the problem of the two cakes, but found the door had shut. He had left it open- he _knew_ he had left it open.

Cautiously, he opened the door.

"Hello there."


	205. I'm so lovely :)

Leo imagined he looked like a goldfish, trying to frame words, his lips moving soundlessly.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba… bleugh…" He managed, dazed. He mentally shook himself and reached out tentatively, holding her face in his hands. He gave a laugh of relief, yet disbelief. "You… you… I…" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as if she was to leave again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, hugging her tighter.

"Ya did the right thing, Valdez." She grinned, returning the hug. Leo buried his face in her hair, making her laugh.

"I missed you." He mumbled, breathing in her natural cinnamon scent, a hint of the sea still fresh on her skin. He simply held her, relishing in her embrace for a few minutes. "How did you-? What happened to-? I don't… I don't understand."

"Well, all I know is that Dad sent Hermes to get the jar before it went ka-boom. He tricked Pukey inta thinkin' that the jar had exploded 'n' Hermes took the jar back ta Dad. He did some magic thingy 'n' here I am." She held him at arm's length, her arms around his neck. "Ya did most of the work, gettin' the other stuff. Thanks."

Louisa smiled, the same smile Leo had first fallen in love with. Her eyes glittered warmly, yet mischievously and it was hard to tell what she was thinking, but Leo didn't care at that point.

"I'd do anything for you, my chica." He breathed. Her smile broadened and she let him kiss her.

Leo had missed this. He had missed her smile and her eyes. He had missed holding and kissing her.

He had missed his chica.


	206. Happy birthday, Elsie!

Louisa hid in the morning. Elsie woke up to nightmares and was instantly comforted by her father. He took her to the living room and pointed out the birthday cake and presents. Elsie didn't seem to understand but was genuinely excited when Leo mentioned new toys.

Leo put her down and she toddled off to the first present- a medium sized, rectangular box wrapped in bright, shiny red paper. She struggled against the wrapping paper for a few seconds before tearing it apart. This present was one of those baby dolls that moved and talked and looked like it was feeding on an empty bottle. Leo had been a bit hesitant with this one, but Piper had told him that a baby doll would make Elsie happy, as most little girls loved that sort of thing.

Elsie sat down and tilted the box, looking through the clear plastic.

"Baby in box." She said. "Why?"

"That's not a real baby, Elsie. That's one you can look after though." Elsie brightened and made to open the box when the other presents caught her attention. She pointed at them.

"Mine too?" She asked.

"Yup. All yours." Elsie beamed and scrambled to her feet, picking up a second, smaller present that she could hold easily in two hands. Leo had been careful with the sticky tape in case she couldn't open the presents. "Careful with that one, Elsie. It's breakable." She nodded and carefully removed the rest of the paper.

"Whatsat?" She asked, holding the box up. It was a china piggy bank, a white baby pig with a pink bow around its neck and flowers behind its ear.

"That's a piggy bank, Elsie. You put money in it." Leo sat next to her and carefully opened the piggy bank. Elsie watched curiously as he dropped a quarter in it. "There. You put any coins you find in the piggy bank and if you're good, you could save up enough money to get Daddy coffee."

"No get Daddy coffee. Get…" Elsie trailed off. "I get something." Leo smiled. Elsie eyed the piggy bank warily. "It breaky?"

"It can break, yeah."

"Safe place." Elsie said, tapping the pig on the nose and then pointing at the top shelf. Leo got up and put the piggy bank where she wanted it, turning back to her to see that she had started unwrapping the third present. This one was a little black and red pram for her baby doll, with a mini baby bag. Again, she looked at him quizzically and Leo had to explain what to do with the pram.

The next present was a set of accessories, like fake nappies and toy bottles for the doll. There was even a little teddy to go with it.

"That baby's more spoilt than you are, Elsie."

"It be nice baby. It stay." Leo's smile faltered slightly. She didn't seem to notice, happily opening another present to have packets of white chocolate buttons spill over her legs. She squealed excitedly and tried to open a packet. "Oy, you, presents first."

"Choccie!" Elsie insisted, holding the packet up. "Please." She added. Leo relented, sitting next to her and opening the packet. He took a couple and she stared at him as if he were an alien. She moved the packet away, turning her back on him. "My choccie. Not Daddy choccie."

"It's nice." Leo commented. Elsie stuffed a handful of buttons in her mouth and moved onto another present. This one was a colouring book and jumbo wax crayons. Elsie tipped the crayons onto the floor and happily started scribbling a cartoon dolphin green, occasionally eating her chocolate buttons and hitting Leo's hand away when he tried to steal some of her chocolate.

"You haven't opened the rest of your presents." Elsie looked round and saw three more, all wrapped in metallic green paper. She dropped her crayon and crawled over to them. Leo took that as a moment to steal a few chocolate buttons before returning the packet. Elsie studied him curiously. Leo gave an innocent smile and she concentrated on opening her presents. She got a big tub of Lego, even though Leo had a feeling he would be stepping on that a lot. She was also giving a fluffy, stripy pink and darker pink toy cat that she named Cat. So imaginative.

The last present was confusing. It was a box in a box in a box in a box- there were about seven boxes, all smaller than the last. Discarded lids and boxes scattered the floor around Elsie until she opened the final box. It was about the size of her palm and contained a folded sheet of sky blue tissue paper. She pulled that away and found… nothing.

"Eh?" She asked, frowning at Leo. Leo grinned.

"That present is over there." He pointed. Elsie looked round.

"Mama!" She squealed. Louisa had her arms folded on the back of the sofa, watching the two bemusedly. "Daddy, it Mama!" Elsie jumped up, throwing down the boxes. She clambered up on the sofa clumsily and stood up, holding her arms up to her mother. Louisa scooped her up. Elsie hugged her tightly. "Mama come home! Mama come home like Daddy promise!"

"As if Mama would leave ya with smelly old Daddy."

"Daddy can hear you." Leo mumbled, but he was smiling. He got up and went to join the hug. Elsie looked up at him, her smile lighting her brown eyes. .

"Thank-you, Daddy."

* * *

**I know it's a different fic, but can you call off the three armies currently marching down the street right now? Thanks :D **


	207. Everyone's round for a party

**I've put up the first four chapters of Alvie's story. Please read it and tell me what you think! It's not brilliant now, but it will get better!**

* * *

Everyone was coming round for Elsie's birthday party. Everyone being Jessica, the Jacksons, Sally and Paul, Piper and Nico, Jason and Reyna, Hazel and Frank, Grover, Tyson and Poseidon. Hephaestus was late.

Elsie was spoilt rotten. Hephaestus had made her an automaton bird that had been childproofed a lot, much to Leo's approval. Elsie loved the bird, watching it fly around the room and sing in merry melodies. Jessica had gotten her a pale blue princess outfit, but that clashed with the Batgirl outfit Percy and Annabeth had gotten for the birthday girl. Sally and Paul had bought one of those kiddy cars that Elsie could sit in and propel herself forward with her feet. It was red with a yellow roof. Elsie loved it, but stuck stickers on it from the child's first arts and crafts kit that Tyson had got her.

Grover gave her a pot of soil.

Elsie liked the mud, but Grover stopped her from chucking it around by playing some woodland magic. A tiny, green shoot curled out from the soil and he explained it grew into a beautiful flower. Elsie seemed happy with that.

Piper and Nico gifted Elsie with one of those little dressing tables with a toy set of accessories, such as a toy hairbrush, comb and toy, battery powered hair dryer. Elsie stuck stickers on the box.

Hazel and Frank produced a charm bracelet with good luck charms on. Elsie seemed insistent on shaking it as it jingled and made her laugh. Jason and Reyna got her a little penguin jumpsuit- the hood had a penguin face on, a soft beak included. The feet of the jumpsuit were designed to look like penguin feet. Elsie loved it and insisted to wear it 'right now, Daddy'. The final present from Poseidon was a silver tiara with an emerald in the centre and artistic clusters of pearls either side. It was a bit big, but Elsie said she felt 'like princess'.

The best bit was when Louisa walked in carrying one of the birthday cakes, a single candle already in the centre of the top tier. Leo lit it with a flame from his fingertip, but no-one seemed to notice, silent and staring at Louisa, gobsmacked.

"We're supposed ta sing 'happy birthday', remember?" She smirked. The others slowly broke into the birthday song and Louisa made them sing it again with more enthusiasm for Elsie's sake.

Elsie tried to grab the flame, but Leo stopped her and explained that she had to blow it out. "And you have to make a wish." He added. Elsie watched the flame for a few seconds before blowing it out. Cheers went up and she hid bashfully behind her mother's legs.

* * *

The cake was great, but seconds were wanted. Leo disappeared into the kitchen and returned with the second cake. They lit a candle on this one too, which Elsie liked. She had cake and frosting smeared on her face with crumbs on her penguin jumpsuit.

But the sugar meant hyperactive toddlers all morning. Tobias especially, running around so that no-one could catch him, calling them all 'smelly donkeys'. Elsie alternated being a penguin, a princess and Batgirl. She ended up wearing the penguin jumpsuit, the princess cone-shaped hat and the Batgirl cape.

Louisa was constantly pulled over by someone for an hour or two. Jessica was in tears for ten minutes, hugging Louisa tightly and cursing her for making them all worry. After Jessica was pulled away by Sally to calm down, Percy attacked Louisa, literally attacked her with a rib-breaking bear hug.

"You _cow_!" Louisa returned the bear hug. "What-? How-? _Why_ do you keep doing this to us?"

"I like the attention." Louisa replied, a smile clear in her voice. Percy chuckled.

"I hate you."

"But ya happy ta see me?" Percy didn't answer that one which Louisa smirked triumphantly to. "Now get off. Smelly donkey brother of mine is crampin' me style."

"Lou, Elsie's not one yet." Leo said, taking Louisa's hand.

"Huh?"

"She was born in the afternoon, right?" Louisa nodded. "She's not one yet." Leo pointed at the clock. "I think it's… three hours and twenty eight minutes until she's one."

"Alright then." Louisa bit her lip and whistled loudly. Leo covered his ears and Percy pulled a face. Everyone looked at Louisa. "The idiot figured out Elsie's not one for another three hours 'n' twenty eight minutes. Anybody got any ideas what the hell we're gonna do now?"

"Twister!" Tobias insisted. Percy turned and went and hid in the kitchen.

"Coward!" Louisa shouted after him.

"Bring it!" Percy called back. "Ooh, more cake."

"That's mine!" Leo rushed to save his cake.

"Twister!" Tobias said again.

"Right, lemme find it."

* * *

The Twister was funny. Poseidon and Hephaestus joined in.

They were half way through the game when there was a knock at the door. Louisa motioned to Leo.

"That's Dylan, Mikey and Connor. What'd I do?"

"Uh… bucket."

"Cold water." Louisa grinned. They disappeared into the kitchen and quickly filled a bucket. Percy made sure no-one let Louisa's mortal friends in until Leo and Louisa returned carrying a large bucket of ice water between them. Leo balanced the bucket on his knee and opened the door.

Louisa's friends looked interesting dripping with ice water.

"I hate you." Dylan grumbled. Then he realised who he was talking to as Mikey gave a shout of joy and crushed the life out of Louisa in a brotherly hug. "And you've soaked Elsie's present." Louisa tried to see over Mikey's shoulder, but could barely move. Dylan handed over a damp, but thick envelope.

"Put that towards her college funds." Connor grinned. Louisa poked the envelope and it was dry. She pushed Mikey away, but ruffled his hair in a friendly gesture. He was dry instantly, but she left Connor and Dylan soaked to the skin.

"Come in, guys. Percy will help you."

The apartment was getting a bit crowded, but no-one cared. Dylan, Mikey and Connor were the champion Twister players and had been for years, challenging anybody to beat them. Annabeth had Tobias and Max play. They were small and could 'improvise'- tickling Dylan so that he fell and knocked over Connor. Max jumped on Mikey and they all collapsed, laughing.

"Right, no midgets allowed." Mikey said, Tobias and Max under his arms. Annabeth glared at him, but he smiled sweetly.

"They ain't midgets, they're Squirtfaces."

"Lou, I will kill you." Annabeth threatened.

"'N' then you'll all go through the trouble of missin' me again!" Louisa laughed evilly. "'N' it's Elsie's birthday. Ya can't do that to her."

"I can wait." Annabeth retorted thickly.

"Hey, Annabeth, your turn."

"No."

"Coward." Percy teased.

"Percy, your turn."

"Oh, you'd like that." Annabeth glowered at him and Percy was instantly contrite. Louisa was laughing into her hands. "You OK, sis?" She nodded and pointed. Connor had taken Leo down and he, Dylan and Mikey were now encouraging the toddlers to draw as much as they liked on Leo's face. Leo was trying to get up, but his efforts were failing.


	208. Miscarriage theory

**A song that reminds me of Lou:**

**Hollywood Undead- Kill everyone. **

**It's in the title, people!**

* * *

"Lou?"

"Mm?" Louisa hummed in reply, gently rocking Elsie in her arms to get the tot to go to sleep for the midday nap. Louisa was walking around so Leo decided to follow her. "What's the matter, Valdez?"

"I was thinking…"

"Here we go."

"Shut up and let me finish." She glared at him over her shoulder and Leo put his arms around her neck in a hug. "You know Elsie?"

"No, who is this mysterious Elsie?" She replied sarcastically, pulling a genuine bewildered look. Leo studied her for a few seconds and she smirked. "What 'bout Elsie?"

"Um… she's, uh, lonely?" Her smirk faltered and she looked away. Leo didn't say anything, waiting for the explosion.

The explosion stayed quiet. "Lou?" He moved around her and looked her in the eye. He noticed a sudden sadness in her beautiful eyes. He bit his lip. "I didn't want to bring it up, b-"

"Why did ya then?" She replied flatly. Leo held her gaze, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't upset her.

Louisa glared at the floor. "I don't- I can't… I can't go through that again, Leo." She muttered, shaking her head. Elsie spluttered, waving her arms in protest. Louisa comforted her and Elsie fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"I can't either, chica." Leo sighed, holding her head in his hands and making her look at him. "But we've got Elsie. It can't always end up like that, right?" She didn't look convinced, frowning. "Can we try, please?" She sighed, looking at the floor again.

"I- I…" She closed her eyes. "I'll think 'bout it." She mumbled. Leo smiled and kissed her. She pulled away after a few seconds, walking off and disappearing into the nursery with Elsie. Leo caught her in a hug as she walked back out. Louisa tensed slightly, but hugged him back, burying her face in his chest. "She shouldn't be lonely." Her voice was muffled, but obviously miserable.

"These things happen, Lou."

"Why?" She demanded, looking up at him. Leo failed to answer, faltering under the powerful gleam in her emerald eyes. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" She just stared at him, not answering. Leo felt like she was reading his mind- that look in her eyes. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but he didn't take his eyes from hers.

"It's my fault." She said suddenly.

"No." Leo replied instantly, remembering what was going on when he had said that. He hugged her tighter. "It's not your fault."

"Who's losin' them then, Leo?" She countered, her voice thick.

"It's not your fault." He insisted sternly. She shook her head, not saying anything but hiding her face in his chest again. Leo just held her, not sure what to do or say.

* * *

Leo was talking to Annabeth on his anti-monster cell phone later, Louisa asleep with her head on his shoulder, and was reminded why she (Annabeth) was the brains of the bunch.

"I did something stupid."

"As usual." Annabeth sighed. "What happened?"

"I, uh, said that Elsie was lonely and, uh…"

"Say no more." Annabeth said kindly. "Lou didn't take it too well then?"

"No." Leo replied miserably, twirling a strand of Louisa's hair around his finger. He gently pulled her hair free from its ponytail, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder while plaiting Louisa's hair in small braids like Piper had shown him. "She said it was her fault that we… that…"

"It's not her fault."

"That's what I said. She just didn't listen."

"Name one time when she's listened to what we said."

"Hotdogs." Louisa stirred and muttered in her sleep. Annabeth laughed softly. "See, even in her sleep, she's listening for that word."

"It's her trigger word." Annabeth decided, smiling.

"Yup." Leo agreed. He plaited her hair for a few seconds. "What do I do?"

"Just keep her calm, OK? I'm sure things will work out." Leo hummed indecisively. "You know, I've been thinking, right, and, uh, I figured why Lou managed to have Elsie but no boys."

"I think she wants a boy."

"Enough for it to break her mind, then yeah. She wants a boy. Anyway, you know when… when Luke… uh…"

"Yeah?" Leo prompted.

"Well, he, um, got Lou pregnant, didn't he? And the gods made her lose that one and it was a boy, wasn't it?"

"Mm-hm." Leo remembered the tot's name- Bradley Jonathon Smith-Jackson. He was before Louisa married him.

"Well, what if her body is rejecting other boy babies because her mind relates them to Luke?"

"Does that happen?"

"It could. It's just an idea."

"I've never thought of that."

"Obviously, I thought of it."

"Shut up." Leo smiled. He finished one plait and started on a second. "Do I tell her that?"

"Wear armour. Just in case. She might flip if you bring up Luke's name."

"I don't have armour."

"You should do. Make yourself some."

"OK then." Leo said, putting that on his mental to-do list. Louisa shifted and stretched. "Hey, sleepy head." Leo smiled.

"Who's on the phone?" Louisa asked sleepily, looking at him curiously.

"Annabeth. She has something to tell you."

"Coward." Annabeth said. Leo handed the phone over.

"What?" Louisa said, leaning against Leo and getting comfortable again. Leo put an arm around her shoulders and her stomach and pulled her onto his lap. She got comfy, resting her head on his shoulder. Leo kept his arms around her middle, hearing the faint buzz of Annabeth on the phone as she told Louisa about the miscarriage theory.

Louisa didn't say anything, hanging up and throwing the phone across the room.


	209. Temper tantrum

Louisa wasn't in the best of moods.

One- she had gotten a very excited call from Sally saying that Annabeth had had a healthy boy in the early hours of the morning.

And two- Annabeth was bringing said healthy son around with her other two healthy sons and quite frankly, Louisa didn't see that as fair.

Leo noticed she was in a bad mood and guessed why. They were washing the dishes from lunch and he noticed she was shaking in anger. He set the dish he was drying in the rack and put his arm around her. She sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"It's not fair." She mumbled.

"I know, Lou, but there's not much we can do." She seemed to be struggling with something.

"I don't want 'em round." She admitted. Leo hesitated.

"We can't just tell them to go away 'cos we don't want to see them or their kids."

"Their _sons_." Louisa corrected. "The three healthy sons that she keeps bringin' round ta rub in my face."

"No, Lou, that's not it." Leo assured. "They're family, Lou, of course they're gonna come over."

"I don't want them to." She muttered, hunching her shoulders. Leo noticed the water was starting to bubble, but, even though she was staring at it, she paid little attention to it.

The Jacksons came over anyway. Annabeth must have suspected Louisa's bad mood as she kept the new son, Alvie, with her. Tobias and Max didn't understand, following their aunt around. Elsie joined in the game of follow the leader.

"Lou, d'you want a hold?" Percy asked, trying to ease over the tension in the air. Louisa's was response was to walk into a different room. Percy glanced at Leo and they both went after Louisa. She ignored both of them. "Lou, come on! This isn't fair!" Percy snapped.

"Fair? _Fair_? I'll tell you what ain't fair!" Louisa shouted, jumping to her feet. "What ain't fair is that ya fine ta have perfectly healthy 'n' _alive_ sons while all mine are dead! Then ya come round, saunterin' about like ya own the fuckin' place with ya perfect sons! I hate it!"

"Lou-" But she barged past him. They heard the door slam and she was gone.

Leo groaned in annoyance, hiding his face in his hands.

"I am so sorry." He said, looking at Percy through his fingers. Percy looked murderous, but he nodded.

"No, I half expected her to flip. I tried to talk Annabeth out of coming over, but she said that wasn't the right thing to do."

"Lou didn't want you coming over." Leo said then wished he kept his mouth shut. Percy looked pained.

"I was right. For once." He added quietly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Daddy, what all shouting?" Tobias asked, standing nervously in the doorway.

"Just Aunty Lou being upset." Percy moved forward. Tobias reached up and took his father's hand. The Jacksons soon left. Annabeth was in tears in Leo's arms for a while, apologizing over and over again. "I knew it was a bad idea to come over, but I just hoped she wouldn't flip or anything."

"Annabeth, listen, go home and calm down, alright? I'll find Lou and talk to her and I'll try and get her to give you a call when she's calmed down." Annabeth nodded, pulling away from Leo and returning to Percy.

Leo quickly put a baby bag together, helped Elsie get her coat on and they were out.

"Daddy, where we going?"

"We're trying to find Mama." Leo said.

"Mama OK?" Elsie asked. Leo saw her big teary eyes in the rear view mirror.

"She's just upset, Elsie."

"She no go?"

"No, she won't go."

"She stay?"

"When we find her, yes. Mama will stay." Elsie brightened and looked out the window, watching the street lights flash by, distorted slightly by the heavy sheet of rain pouring down. Leo flicked on the wind-screen wipers at full power, glancing nervously up at the storm that had rolled in. He had a feeling Louisa was behind it, whether or not she was doing it intentionally.

"Daddy, it rainy."

"Yep. Very rainy."

"Is Mama do that?"

"Yeah, she's silly sometimes." Leo smiled to himself. The streets were clearing of pedestrians quickly, thunder booming. Elsie whimpered, hugging her Tigger toy tightly.

"Daddy, loud bang."

"That's thunder, Elsie."

"No like it."

"No, it's not the best thing." Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed again. Leo looked at the sky again. Why was Zeus joining in? That wasn't safe.

* * *

They found Louisa an hour later, kicking about a block two miles east.

Elsie knocked on the window and waved. Leo pulled over, leaning over and opening the shotgun seat. Louisa hesitated before climbing in. She was perfectly dry, which caused some confusion with Elsie.

"Mama dry. It rainy. Why?"

"Mama's magic." Louisa said quietly. Leo took her hand and pulled away from the kerb.

"Calmed down a bit, chica?"

"A bit." She sighed. Leo ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I didn't mean ta flip at them."

"I know you didn't, but you can always talk to them in the morning." She shook her head and remained silent for the rest of the drive home. Leo wasn't that quiet. He was talking a lot, nervous, as she had pointed out a couple of years ago. "Whatever happens, Lou, you've got me and Elsie… who's asleep instead of helping her Daddy out right now."

"It is late." Louisa finally said, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping tot. "That bloody Tigger toy."

"Sorry." Leo smiled sheepishly. Louisa returned it with a half-hearted lopsided smile. Leo pulled up outside their block of flats. "Can you do that water proofing thing for me and Elsie?"

"Don't be a coward, Valdez. It's just rain."

"I'm not a coward; I'm just lazy and tired." Her smile brightened slightly and her grip tightened on his hand. Leo didn't feel any different but when he got out the car, he remained dry. He got Elsie, pulling the hood of her coat up. She stayed dry too.

* * *

Louisa didn't sleep that night, fidgeting, sitting up, lying down, getting up and walking around. Half the time, Leo was awake. The other half of the time, he was snoozing peacefully. Leo had been right in suggesting trying again, but she didn't want anything happening. She couldn't deal with it again and she had no idea how Leo would react himself.

What was she going to do?


	210. Surprise! :D

**I'm going to have to do a time skip to stop me putting up drabble chapters and boring you lot half to death. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask- any questions for Lou and anymore fics that you lot have done with Lou in? Let me know 'cos I wanna read them! :D **

**Uh, time skip is about five months, so not much :)**

* * *

Leo was risking taking Louisa out on a necessary shopping trip. Elsie was sat quite happily in the trolley, amongst the shopping. She had her Tigger toy with her and was using two bananas as phones, one for her and one for Tigger. She was talking animatedly to Tigger, half of it gibberish.

"I'm _boooored_."

"Yes, I know that." Leo smiled, carefully putting a bag of 'apuhs' in the trolley. Elsie poked them with a banana and nodded approvingly before returning to talking to Tigger.

They were nearly done, Louisa having complained over the last hour or so about how bored and increasingly bored she was becoming.

Leo was turning round to tell her that they could go after paying when he noticed that her tone had changed from sarcastic yet childish to pleading and scared.

"Leo…"

"Mama!" Elsie cried, dropping the bananas and standing up in the trolley and looking worried. "Daddy, help Mama!"

Leo moved forward, grabbing Louisa's elbow as she sank to her knees. Her other hand was on her stomach and her expression set in a grimace.

"Lou, what-?"

"I don't know…" She whimpered. People were stopping to stare now and she was getting uncomfortable. Leo waved at them to back off and they only took a step back, but were still staring. Someone else barged through and knelt next to Louisa.

"I was a midwife for ten years." She said kindly. "Someone ring for an ambulance!" A guy to Leo's left pulled out his phone and dialled 911.

"What?" Leo looked round at the guy and then back at the ex-midwife. "No, she- She's not-"

"Your wife is in labour, sir."

"But-"

"No…" Louisa complained. She gripped Leo's fingers tightly. "No, I-" She was cut off by a pained yell.

"Just breathe, my dear." The ex-midwife said softly. Louisa obeyed but shook her head.

"No… not… not here…"

"I know, my dear, the ambulance is on its way."

"Didn't… know…" She looked up at the woman. "That… bad?"

"I've seen worse." The woman smiled. Louisa grimaced again.

"Daddy!" Elsie cried. Leo looked up at her, guilty for forgetting her in the moment of panic. He looked back at Louisa and she nodded, freeing Leo's hand. Leo got up and pulled Elsie free from the trolley, Tigger in her hand. She clung to Leo, watching her mama with worried, teary eyes. "Mama be OK?"

"When the ambulance gets here." Leo soothed.

* * *

**That's enough for tonight, I think :D **


	211. FINALLY!

Louisa was panicking and refusing to do anything in the middle of the shopping centre. The ex-midwife was worried Louisa would give birth before the ambulance arrived and was trying to persuade Louisa to let her ready Louisa for the birth. Louisa kept shaking her head. Leo understood how comfortable this had to be for her.

Thankfully, the ambulance arrived a few minutes later. They managed to get Louisa onto one of those wheelie beds and got her in the ambulance before anything drastic happened. Leo followed the ambulance in his car, Elsie quiet and tearful in the backseat. He dialled Jessica's number and put her on hands-free, explaining the situation.

"Bloody hell, Leo!"

"You're on hands-free. Watch the language."

"Sorry." Jessica said quietly. "I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes." Leo checked his surroundings.

"I'll meet you there then." He said, hanging up.

* * *

Louisa looked relieved to see him, holding out her free hand. Her other hand was occupied with keeping an oxygen supplier in place. Leo was relieved that he hadn't missed anything and that she was still mentally stable. Well, ish.

The birth was quick, seeing as she had been, uh, holding it in for twenty minutes, but it was painful. Very, very painful. And that was just her breaking his hand. Leo had no idea what she going through.

A small five minutes later, they were handed a tiny pink bundle. Louisa looked ready to pass out, but was marvelling in the fact that she had finally produced a living child.

* * *

**Ta-da! I think this is what you lot will call a happy chapter. I'm not sure, I've never heard of those… **


	212. Alokia

Elsie didn't understand what the small thing in her mama's arms was, which resulted in Leo explaining to her that she was now a big sister. He sat Elsie on the bed and Louisa carefully passed the new-born over.

"She small." Elsie said. "What her name?"

"Uh…" Her parents replied brilliantly. "We have to think of something quick." Leo smiled.

"Jessica…" Louisa said sweetly. "Any ideas?"

"Um…" Jessica shrugged.

* * *

Bubba remained nameless for a good couple of hours. By then, Louisa had been discharged. She had to hold Bubba on the journey home.

They found a baby name book. Leo went through it while Louisa used some of the baby stuff they had bought for… bought before to care for Bubba. Elsie was keen to help, shaking the bottle to mix the formula powder milk into the warm water. She wanted to feed Bubba, but Louisa bribed her to watch first and feed her later.

"OK, how about Tilly?"

"No." Leo flicked to a random page.

"Bethany?" Louisa shook her head. "Megan?" Nope. Leo continued suggesting names, but none really appealed to Louisa. "Anything specific?" She thought for a few seconds, looking at him quizzically.

"Somethin' different." She decided.

"You could've said that earlier." Leo mumbled. She smiled sweetly. Leo flicked through pages for a good ten minutes, his dyslexia playing up as he grew frustrated with the 'normal' names he kept finding. "I hate this book." He decided.

It took him another fifteen minutes to find a name. "Alokia." He announced. Louisa glanced down at the infant in her arms and smiled.

"Alokia." She agreed.


	213. Everyone meets Alokia

Alokia only woke twice that night. Louisa was up and caring for her before Leo had even figured out what was going on. Elsie came in at some point in the early hours of the morning, following a nightmare. Leo tended to her and she fell asleep on his chest.

"Get some sleep, chica." He mumbled kindly, kissing her forehead.

"What if she wakes up again?"

"I can help, you know." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Leo put his free arm around her. She was asleep within minutes. Leo watched her as a small smile appeared and eventually fell asleep himself.

* * *

In the morning, everyone came round- Jessica, Sally, Paul and the Jacksons.

Annabeth was keen to meet the surprise baby and agreed that 'Alokia' was an unusual name. Elsie was running around, happily and repeatedly announcing to everyone that she was a 'big sister'.

"That's nothing." Tobias said. "I is big brother."

"Big sister better." Elsie argued, sticking her tongue out. Tobias mimicked and Elsie threw her Tigger toy at him.

"Elsie, be nice." Leo said, trying not to smile.

"Yes Daddy." She said reluctantly.

"See, you get the girls and I get the boys. Want to swap?" Annabeth smiled. Louisa smiled in return, but there was a glimmer of pain in her eyes.

"Nah, your boys seem like lil' monsters."

"Rarrr!" Max growled, waving his hands around and grinning.

"Especially that one." Annabeth grinned.

"R- rarrr..." Elsie copied feebly. "Rarrr?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes, rarrr." Leo agreed.

"Ooh, she's opened her eyes!" Annabeth beamed. Louisa and Leo moved forward.

"Heh heh, score to me." Leo grinned cheekily. Alokia's eyes were brown, the same as his and Elsie's.

"Shut it." Louisa warned, smiling.


	214. It's her fault

"You did this?" Aphrodite nodded, beaming eagerly.

"I thought it was just so sweet!"

"Yeah, surprise baby in the middle of the bleedin' supermarket. Real sweet."

"Oh, don't be like that, Lou-Lou!" Aphrodite pinched Louisa's cheeks, annoying her further. "What I meant was that it would be so nice for the pair of you after everything that happened and I wanted to see how you reacted to it all!"

"We're grateful and everything, ma'am," Leo said carefully, "Just please, no more surprises."

"Aw, what?" Aphrodite pouted sulkily. "Not even a little one?" They both shook their heads. "Oh, you kill joys."

"That. Hurt. No more surprises. I need to psych myself up for that shit." Aphrodite smiled in understanding.

"Fine." She looked at Leo. "Don't forget. Next week." She started to glow. They averted their gaze, covering Elsie's and Alokia's eyes.

"Don't forget what?" Louisa asked. Leo thought quickly and smiled at her.

"And it's the guys who are supposed to forget." He kissed her. "Think about it."

"Right…" She smiled sweetly, still not having remembered. Leo chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, but my brain's been dead today and I haven't really had any ideas for fics. I'm trying, 'cos you guys are so awesome and deserve decent updates and not stupid drabble chapters. Hopefully I can get something worthwhile up tomorrow! **


	215. Anniversary

"Happy place, Lou, happy place."

"Ooh, shove that happy place up ya-mm!" Leo had covered his mouth with his hand. She glowered at him for a few seconds before doing the childish thing and licking his palm. Leo jerked his hand away in disgust and wiped his hand on her sleeve.

Leo had taken Louisa out for their second anniversary. Elsie and Alokia were left in Hazel and Frank's care, much to Hazel's delight. They had gone to see Iron Man three, Leo paying for the tickets and popcorn. Following that, he took her to dinner. It was going great until three guys on the neighbouring table noticed Louisa and started wolf-whistling and making crude comments.

To Leo's surprise, Louisa remained perfectly calm, continuing to eat her dinner while watching the guys in an amused fashion.

"Don't ya think it's a bit gay for three guys ta be havin' dinner in a fancy place like this?" She finally said, smirking.

"Don't you think it's a bit gay to be with that thing," One of them gestured at Leo, "Than one of us?" They all sneered.

"That thing," Louisa pointed at Leo, "Just happens ta be ma husband 'n' we're on our second anniversary date." That shut them up.

"Man, you are one lucky guy." The one on the left said.

"I'd make a better husband." The one on the right smirked. Louisa responded by tripping up a passing waiter who was conveniently carrying a tray of hot drinks. The drinks went flying and splattered over the three guys.

Louisa casually got to her feet and held her hand out to Leo.

"C'mon then, Valdez." She smiled. Leo took her hand and followed her out, leaving the chaos behind.

"You're horrible." Leo laughed.

"Tell me that after ya pressie." She returned sweetly.

"Pressie? For me? Oh, you shouldn't have." He waved it off and she laughed, looking up into the cloudy sky. "Is it going to rain?"

"No." She had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"What are you up to?" Leo asked carefully.

"You'll see." She whistled, as if hailing a cab. No cab pulled over though. They waited a minute, silent, but content with holding hands until Storm the Pegasus dropped down from the sky. Mortals didn't notice anything, carrying on with their business. "Hey Storm." Louisa smiled, directing Leo's hand to pet Storm's nose. Storm snorted and Leo tensed. "No, be nice." Louisa warned lightly. Leo got to pet Storm, but with clear anxiety.

"I thought she didn't like me?" Storm whickered.

"Ya set her food on fire."

"It was an accident." Leo gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry." The Pegasus snorted.

"I'm not translatin' that one."

"No, tell me." Louisa shook her head, placing her foot on Storm's wing joint and swinging her other leg over. She helped Leo up.

"Storm, gently." Louisa said slowly and firmly, patting Storm's neck. Storm unfurled her wings. Leo found himself clinging to Louisa even though they hadn't taken off yet. He hugged her tighter as the Pegasus took off suddenly. Louisa smiled at him over her shoulder. He returned it nervously.

They were rising quickly. Leo could see the setting sun clearly, the soft oranges and pinks playing across the gently rippling ocean. He could make out a family of dolphins, or possibly hippocampi diving beautifully in and out of the water.

Storm carried them into the clouds. It was cold here, making Leo wrap his jacket around Louisa while still wearing it. She relaxed against him as Storm continued to fly upwards.

Leo felt like the clouds would ever end, but just as he thought that, they were above the cloud line, soaring gracefully through a clear, starry night, the moon full and casting a soft, silvery glow over everything.

Honestly, Leo had never seen so many stars above the city due to blasted light pollution (damn Grover and his lectures on evil polluting humans). He figured the clouds were Louisa's doing, blocking the light from the city below and leaving this wide and immense cluster of twinkling stars on display.

Louisa pointed out constellations- Zoe the Huntress, the Big Dipper and the bears and so many others. She said each had a story. She also pointed out Ursa Major, which Leo didn't see amongst the other stars, so he just nodded.

"Ya'll like this one." She pointed. Leo didn't see anything at first, but a silver line suddenly appeared and connected a series of stars. He watched the line with great interest. "It's called Esperanza." Louisa said softly as the line linked all the stars.

It was his mother's portrait, outlined in a beautiful silver and giving her the angelic appearance she deserved. She was smiling at him and he could almost hear her warm voice: _Hello, my hijo. _

Louisa was watching him expectantly, but Leo didn't notice, staring up at the constellation, not quite sure how to react.

The silver line faded, but the image was forever imprinted in Leo's mind. He slowly faced the front, stunned into silence. Louisa quietly directed Storm to the ground, landing in an empty alley not far from their home.

Louisa sent Storm back to Camp Half Blood with a note to Chiron to give the Pegasus warm, extra food tonight. She had achieved a ten minute silence from Leo Valdez, something no-one had ever done before.

Eventually, Leo found his voice.

"Thank you."


	216. Some more on Alokia

**I just went through nearly 50 PMs. If it wasn't for chocolate and sugar, I would have died. And lil Miss Mysterious… at least 20 of those messages were from you :)**

* * *

Alokia was a quite baby. Compared to Elsie, anyway. She was a quick learner as well, starting to crawl at seven months. Her first word came a few days later.

"Mamamamamamamamama."

"Just Mama." Louisa tried.

"Mamamamamamamamamamama…" And it continued. Louisa didn't mind, but Leo did. He was still waiting for 'Daddy'.

"Daddy." He said slowly.

"Mamamamamama."

"No, say Daddy." Alokia giggled and rolled onto her front, crawling away. "She's horrible, that one."

"I say Daddy." Elsie smiled. Leo picked her up.

"Daddy's girl." Louisa muttered.

"So what?" Leo challenged. "This one's nice."

"Just 'cos ya jealous Alokia said 'mama' first."

"Actually she's saying 'mamamamamama', but you're glaring at me, so I'm going to shut up now." Louisa nodded. "Alokia's getting away."

"A…" Elsie frowned. "A- Al- what baby name?"

"Alokia." Leo replied slowly, smiling. "A-lo-ki-a."

"A-lo-a."

"A-lo-ki-a."

"Aloa!" Elsie smiled.

"Alokia."

"Aloka."

"Alo-ki-a."

"Alo-ka." Leo made to correct Elsie again, but felt Louisa's eyes on him. He looked round innocently. Louisa had paused in her chase for Alokia- who had crawled under the table- to watch Leo carefully and expectantly.

"Yes?" He smiled. Louisa didn't reply, turning away and kneeling by the table, attempting to bribe Alokia out from the cover. Alokia found it all very funny, shaking her head and giggling like crazy.

"I get her!" Elsie insisted, squirming to get down. Leo obliged and Elsie toddled off and crawled under the table next to her little sister. "Hello Aloka." She smiled.

"Ah!" Alokia replied, reaching out and 'taking' Elsie's nose.

"You say my name?" Elsie asked. Alokia tilted her head to the side curiously. "Say Elsie."

"El…" Alokia managed.

"El-sie."

"El-ee."

"Elsie."

"El-ee!" Alokia laughed, pleased with herself. "El-ee! Mamamama!"

"Say Daddy." Leo muttered, feeling left out. Louisa smirked at him and he pulled a face in return.

"Aloka get out from under table." Elsie said. Alokia looked from Elsie to Louisa and shook her head.

"Bleugh blee bla." She said.

"Bleugh blee bla." Elsie copied. "We go see Daddy 'cos Daddy sad you no say Daddy."

"D…"

"Dad-dy."

"Da…" Leo moved forward and knelt next to Louisa, watching the sisters.

"Dad-dy." Elsie said again.

"Da-dy."

"Daddy." Alokia blinked at her and noticed Leo. She giggled and waved at him happily. "That Daddy. Say Daddy." Alokia shook her head.

"Cow." Leo grumbled, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs and a fiery glare from Louisa.

"Leave her alone." She smirked.

"No. Alokia, say Daddy." Alokia shook her head again. "I'll get Eeyore and I'll hide him." Alokia looked alarmed. While Elsie had her Tigger toy, Alokia had an Eeyore toy to match. "Say Daddy."

"D… Da…" Alokia pulled a face. Elsie giggled.

"Dad-dy." She said, smiling. Alokia watched her intensely. "Dad-dy. Daddy." Elsie said, Alokia watching her lips move.

"Da- Dad-dy."

"Daddy." Elsie prompted, looking pleased with her work.

"Daddy." Alokia beamed. She looked at Leo. "Daddy! Mamamamama!"

"Just Mama." Louisa smiled. Alokia scrunched her face up in a cute, yet frustrated fashion.

"Mamama."

"Mama."

"Mama."

"There we go. Now out from under the table." Alokia shook her head.

"El-ee." She pointed at her older sister.

Life wasn't that simple for the Valdez's. It kind of changed a bit when they figured out Alokia was more trouble than she was worth… like the bank heist.

* * *

**Ha! In your face writer's block! I LOVE SUGAR! **


	217. Bank heist

Leo had talked Louisa to actually going into a bank for the first time in her life. She generally hated banks as they were boring and serious and full of grouchy old grannies collecting their pensions. But somebody had to hold Elsie and Alokia.

Elsie didn't like banks as much as Louisa, mainly because Alokia had been given a pen and was no drawing wobbly lines on Elsie's face, content with that. Louisa was doing her best to hold her two daughters while Leo put the girls' savings into their accounts.

"Are we done yet?"

"Just a minute, Lou." Leo smiled.

"Ahh… I'm bored."

"I can tell."

The minute turned into several minutes. Alokia had grown bored of drawing on Elsie's face and had progressed onto Elsie's arms.

They were just about to leave when Louisa shoved Alokia and Elsie at him and pulled him down. Gun fire spattered seconds later and everyone dropped instinctively to the floor, screams and cries filling the air.

"Quiet!" A deep male voice boomed, his demanded combined with a couple of rounds fired into the ceiling. An eerie silence fell over them. The masked man gestured to a couple of similarly dressed henchmen and they ran forward with bags, demanding money from the bank workers.

There were ten bank robbers in total, four of them getting the money and the other six keeping their guns trained on the hostages.

Leo looked at Louisa and saw she was watching the robbers with _that_ look in her eyes.

"Lou, don't." He hissed, grabbing her by the wrist, balancing Elsie on his leg. She looked at him defiantly. "I don't want you getting hurt, just stay put."

"Distract them for me."

"Lou-" But she had pulled free from his grasp, disarmed the nearest goon, smacked him across the head with his own gun, rendering him unconscious. The other goons turned and aimed their guns at her. Leo held his daughters closer and protectively with one arm while routing around in his tool belt. He quickly constructed the simplest of projects in one hand. They looked like large marbles made of metal instead of glass. There were four in total.

Leo rolled one towards the guys demanding money, the second towards the obvious leader of the bank robbers, another towards the door and the last to the far side of the room. He counted five seconds and the marbles consecutively exploded, throwing up sparks and a loud, honking sound.

That caused mass confusion and bought Louisa time to disarm three others, take down a fourth and slam a gun into the gut of a fifth, knocking him out with a heavy bonk on the head from the same gun. The four getting the money and the leader aimed their guns at her.

"Get down!" The leader ordered.

"Make me." Leo wanted to shout at her for being bloody stubborn, but worried he could put his daughters at risk and remained silent.

The leader drew a knife, letting his M16 hang at his waist from a strap over his shoulder. He stomped over to Louisa, who remained unfazed, even when he got in her face, the tip of the blade hovering at the corner of her lip.

"You. You are like all the other people I hate. Stubborn. In my way. Get down and stay quiet."

"Or what?" The blade drew a thin, scarlet line across Louisa's cheek, but she didn't flinch, just staring at the leader in a bored manner.

In reaction, she slammed her fist into his solar plexus, grabbed his knife, got him in a head lock and held the knife to the leader's throat. She nudged the gun off his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Drop the guns!" She ordered. The men didn't respond immediately, looking at each other for orders, their guns trained on Louisa and their boss. "I said drop them!" A ripple passed through the air and Leo got a strong scent of the sea. He noticed a sea green aura around his chica.

The men dropped their guns, their eyes clouded slightly. Louisa waved the knife and they went and knelt by the window. Louisa shoved the leader along and forced him to kneel next to his comrades. "You," She pointed the knife at the nearest hostage. "Ring the cops now." The woman nodded and fumbled with her phone. "You." The knife was aimed at the leader. "Why?"

"We were told to come here." The boss muttered, keeping his eyes on the knife.

"By who?"

"We don't know his name. We just work for him." The guy licked his lips nervously. "He said we should come here 'cos he had a feeling about this place." Louisa scowled and kicked the guy over and paced up and down in front of them, threatening them with the knife if they so much as blinked.

The cops arrived; a bit surprised that she had done their work for them. One of the henchmen she had knocked out ignored the cops, jumping to his feet and charging Louisa. She automatically snatched up a chair and swung it full pelt at him. The wooden chair shattered and he spun comically on the spot before crumpling to the floor. The authorities blinked at her, before taking the criminals away and making sure all the money was returned.

Leo just stared at his wife. She was smiling and making her daughters laugh. Thirty seconds ago, she was attacking someone with a bloody chair.

Louisa glanced up at him.

"You OK, Valdez?" Leo nodded slowly, his expression blank. Louisa smiled.

"You're a strange creature." He finally said.

"Then why did ya marry me?" Leo smiled at that.

"Because you're a strange creature."

* * *

**It was better in my head this morning, but I've been busy most of the day (and I went to see Iron Man Three!) Hope this is OK! :D **


	218. (Mini) Trouble magnet

"I'm sorry, you did what now?"

"Stopped a bank heist."

"On your own?"

"Leo helped a bit." Percy didn't look any happier. "No-one got hurt-"

"Except the wannabe-robbers." Leo butted in. Louisa gave a laugh and a smile of agreement.

"I did the cops' job 'n' people got ta keep their money in the bank."

"Just another day in the life of Louisa Valdez." Leo sighed, smiling slightly at the 'Valdez' on the end of her name. Percy just nodded.

"Bro…"

"Yes, Lou?"

"Can I talk to ya a sec?" Percy nodded again and the twins got up and left. Leo and Annabeth were left carrying for the five children. Alokia was trying to interest Alvie in a toy car, but he seemed content with his toy rabbit and didn't seem to notice his little cousin standing there.

"Ah?" Alokia asked, looking at Leo over her shoulder and pointing at Alvie. Annabeth frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"He likes his rabbit, Alokia. Leave him alone."

"So… they were working for someone?" Louisa nodded. "Any idea who?" Louisa didn't answer, staring at the kitchen counter. Judging by the way she was rubbing her arm, Percy figured she knew who. "And they say they were sent there 'cos of something their boss said?" Louisa nodded.

"I didn't get that at first, but I looked at Alokia 'n'… I dunno. Just a weird feelin'." Percy rubbed the back of his neck, casting his eyes around the kitchen.

"We need the brains." He finally said. "Wise-girl!" He called.

"Yes?"

"Come here a sec."

"Can I come too?" Leo asked childishly.

"No, stay." Louisa replied.

"No fair…" She went to see Leo while Percy told Annabeth everything she had told him.

Leo smiled and held his hands out to her. She sat next to him and he hugged her instantly. "Hello, chica." He mumbled, burying his face in her hair.

"Hello, Leo."

"What did you talk to Percy about?" She mumbled to him in reply. "What's wrong with Alokia? She's awesome."

"I know, she's my daughter. But I dunno, Leo, there was just… somethin' weird…"

"Tell Leo." Leo insisted. Louisa thought for a minute, trying to frame her thoughts into sentences.

"Like… Alokia… was the reason why their boss sent 'em there."

"So… like a magnet?" Louisa brightened slightly.

"That's it. Trouble magnet."

"Right…"

"Lou?" Leo and Louisa looked round to see Annabeth standing there. "Trouble magnet?" She quizzed. Louisa nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Really?" Annabeth nodded. "See, I'm smart." Louisa smirked, waving a finger at Leo.

"I never said you weren't." He smiled.

"Just expect some, uh, issues from Alokia." Annabeth said. "If I'm right, that is, and I usually am." Louisa and Leo looked at Alokia.

"But she looks so… so angelic." Leo protested quietly.

"Looks can be deceiving." Annabeth replied smoothly. "Take your wife for example." Louisa gave her best, sweetest and most angelic smile. Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smiling, returning to her husband.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's not much. Writer's block is back :( Any ideas to help me get off this writer's block thing PLEASE?! **

**Oh, and this is the 200****th**** chapter, if you don't include author notes. Shame it's not better :( **


	219. Honeymoon scene continued

Leo was planning a not-so-surprise holiday. It was a not-so-surprise holiday because Louisa had stolen his laptop and found out.

"No cruises." She compromised, handing his laptop back.

"Yeah, I know. No cruises." Leo smiled. "Want to help?" Louisa brightened as he sat back down. She went to sit next to him, but Leo pulled her onto his lap, looking over her shoulder at the laptop he rested on her lap. "Somewhere sunny… relatively cheap…" To annoy him, Louisa typed in 'most xpensif holeedays'. Leo may have been dyslexic as well, but he noticed misspellings. He didn't say anything though, especially as she was sitting on him.

"Oh, shut up Google. I know what I meant."

"Is it opposite day or something? That's not what I want- ooh, that looks nice."

"Heh, point to Louisa."

"Shut up." Leo smiled. He pulled her hands away from the keyboard and Googled cheap holidays.

"Where're we goin'?"

"Dunno."

"Oh… uh…" Louisa tried to type, but Leo masterfully kept her hands away. "Bugger." She grumbled. Then she perked up. "Spain?" Leo's smile faltered slightly. "What? I thought ya liked Spain."

"It's OK."

"But?"

"Uh… family issues." Louisa turned and faced him, watching him expectantly, resting her head on her hand. "Um, I'm sure I've told you?"

"Tell me again then." Leo sighed, but told her that after his mother's death, the rest of his family disowned him. As far as he knew, they were in Spain.

Louisa grinned slyly. "Want me ta sort 'em out?" Leo gave a small smile.

"No, you're alright, chica."

"Not beat 'em up- yet- but Mist 'em." Leo looked at her quizzically. "You find 'em 'n' I'll do my Misty magic 'n' make everything better." Leo was tempted by the offer, but it didn't sit right with him. He shook his head and she looked curious.

"If I ever get back in their good books, it'll be no magic, OK?" She smiled in understanding.

"Lemme know if ya change ya mind then." Leo kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, my chica. We have a holiday to plan, remember?"

* * *

Leo woke up to Louisa talking in her sleep. He was going to wake her up when she said his name. Leo tilted his head to the side to see her expression, starting to worry when he saw her grimace.

"Lou." He shook her gently. She complained and turned her head away, burying her face in his shoulder. "Lou!" Leo pinched her arms and she smacked him, but at least she was awake. "Are you OK?" She covered her eyes and hid her face in his chest. Leo rubbed her back reassuringly, kissing the top of her head. "Nightmare?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "What about?"

"Cruise." She mumbled. Leo hugged her tightly.

Yeah, no more cruises:

_Dark, warm and damp. Not Leo's best climate. _

_It took him a few seconds to figure out the snake was trying to eat him. He felt the pull of the snake trying to swallow and actually felt… burns. Not fire burns… acid burns. It felt as if his whole nervous system was full of the acidic salvia and it brought a sickening churn to his stomach. _

_At some point, it clicked in his mind that acid was flammable, right? But these conditions and the depleting level of oxygen… could he spontaneously combust? _

_He slipped on the snake's tongue and was very nearly swallowed. He risked himself turning into a fire ball, but it wasn't orange flames that encased him, but green. _

_Greek fire… _

_The snake screeched and Leo fell to the floor, light blinding him. He was half aware of Louisa cursing every curse under the sun, but his main concerns were the acid burns and the fact that he was covered in snake slobber. _

"_Leo! Oh, shit." Blood was seeping from the acid burns and in some places; the acid had corroded away skin and a thin slice of flesh. _

_Leo felt a hand on his cheek and somebody was helping him drink something. It tasted like fresh, ground bean coffee, nice and hot with the perfect amount of sugar- nectar. The pain numbed and he slumped, half-unconscious, in his pool of slimy snake salvia. His vision cleared enough to see Louisa getting to her feet, loading her bow with four arrows and firing. Judging by the explosions and strangled cries of pain, Luke had had his ass handed to him on a plate._

_Leo had blacked out after that. When he woke up, he was lying in his boxers in the bath of his and Louisa's suite. The bath had been filled partially with warm, clear water. Louisa was kneeling on the floor and healing his wounds one by one with the water._

"_Lou…" He croaked, making her jump._

"_You're OK!" She totally surprised him by kissing him. Leo was momentarily stunned when she pulled away and continued healing the acid burns with more speed and inspiration. _

"_How… how'd you…" _

"_How'd I get ya back?" Leo nodded. "Mikey helped." _

"_The bi guy helped." _

"_Yeah. Why?" She smirked. "Worried he'll see ya in your boxers?" Leo managed a weak smile. "Mikey' good, ya leave him alone." Leo nodded slowly, but hissed in pain as her fingers brushed against an acid burn on the inside of his leg. "Sorry." She apologized quickly. "I'm tryin'." _

"_I know you are, chica." He watched her as she concentrated to heal him. Her eyes seemed a sharper shade of emerald green and a power flickered and coiled in them. "Luke… and the snake?" _

"_Gone. Burnt. Greek fire." _

"_Greek fire… not safe." Leo frowned. Louisa smiled. _

"_Your dad helped with that one." Leo nodded, relaxing slightly. "Don't worry, we ain't sunk the ship." _

"_Yet." _

Leo was pulled back to the present by Louisa sharply pinching his cheeks.

"You OK?" She asked. "I've been talkin' ta ya 'n' ya ain't said nothin'."

"Sorry. Flashback." She frowned. Leo kissed her lightly. "Not insanity flashbacks, don't worry."

"Good. 'Cos I ain't givin' ya my strait jacket." Leo smiled.

"I didn't think you would."


	220. First day of the holiday

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating! I haven't really had any ideas and I've got so much stuff to do- school, home, fics, normal stories and friend dramas… it just never ends. I'll do my best to keep updating as usual, but I don't know. It depends on ideas and whatnot. It'd be better if you reviewed- hint, hint, HINT :)**

* * *

"Lou, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored, so I'm lookin' up random facts."

"But that's my laptop."

"Mine now, shut ya face."

"That's rude." Leo muttered, looking down as Elsie tugged on his trouser leg. "What's the matter?"

"Alo-ka." She said, pointing towards the nursery.

"What about Alokia?" Leo asked. Elsie tottered off and Leo followed. "Lou, look at this!"

"No! Hey, did ya know ya can't digest sweet corn?"

"What?" Leo shook his head. "Just come here!" Louisa walked into the room and the annoyance on her expression turned into a smile.

"Mama! El-ee! Daddy!" Alokia said proudly, holding onto the side of the coat as she stood up. She smiled at them all.

"Hello, trouble." Louisa grinned, bouncing forward and lifting Alokia from the coat. "Ain't you clever?" Leo picked Elsie up and stood next to Louisa, putting his free arm around her shoulders. Her arm went around his waist and Elsie and Alokia smiled at each other. "Which of you two midgets wants ta go on holiday?"

"Whatsat?" Elsie asked.

"Um… It's like moving away 'n' then comin' back after a bit."

"And you can have lots of fun on holiday."

"Except on cruises." Louisa muttered. Leo nudged her and she glowered at him. Leo smiled sweetly and her glare relaxed slightly.

"So… we go on holday when?" Elsie asked.

"Mmm… Monday."

"When that?" Leo held up three fingers.

"Three days." Elsie slowly counted his fingers and smiled. Alokia was watching them all curiously. "And you," Leo gently poked Alokia in her stomach, "You're such a big girl for standing up all on your own, you get pressie." Alokia recognised the word 'pressie' and grinned.

"I big girl." Elsie insisted.

"Yes, we know." Leo smiled. "You have to wait your turn for pressie." Elsie nodded.

"I pick Aloka's pressie?"

"If you're a good girl."

"I is always good. Mama said I is lovely when Daddy out being Mr. Fix-it." Leo looked at Louisa curiously.

"I tried handyman, but she preferred Mr. Fix-it."

"Sure…"

* * *

Louisa had arranged a holiday to the UK, changing Leo's plans slightly. He wanted to go abroad somewhere else, warmer and not the UK, preferably, but Louisa said so and what Louisa said was law.

She had had some help from her English friend, Lucy-Jo, the assassin. Louisa had a funny taste in friends, but Leo didn't question it that much as the two had a thing for throwing knives around.

The holiday had been booked relatively near the Keepers' main fort, so that Lucy-Jo could turn up whenever she wanted or when there was trouble.

The place was called Butlins. Leo liked it already as it seemed suitable for his daughters and that he didn't have to cook for a week- they were provided with breakfast and dinner.

Before checking in, they got lost and wandered about the campus. Elsie found a mini go-kart track suitable for her and Alokia. They shared a small silver car and spent ten minutes going around the track before Leo figured out where to go to check in.

Leo quickly learnt that a demigod family going on holiday wasn't the brightest idea.

First of all, the check-in lady tried to eat Elsie, but was decapitated by Louisa. Leo had to shake yellow dust from their plastic file containing details to where they were staying while Louisa Misted the watching mortals.

"I call dibs on the big bed!" Leo grinned.

"Ah!" Alokia exclaimed.

"What-? Are you telling me off?" Alokia smiled and squealed as Leo held her above his head.

"Me!" Elsie insisted. Leo scooped her up too, holding a daughter in each arm. Louisa confiscated the plastic file and helped herself to one of the two key cards.

"Let's go find it." She sighed. The monster check-in lady had ruined her good mood.

"Lighten up, chica. If there are anymore growlies, you can have fun slicing them up."

"Yeah, but I don't want these two hurt." She nodded at her daughters.

"We'll keep them safe, chica." Leo promised. Louisa sighed, but nodded.

* * *

Their apartment was a simple, two bedroom flat with a small kitchenette, a living room and a small, yet suitable bathroom with an enclosed shower. Louisa found out that the towel rail was heated by burning her fingers on it.

"Ow!" She swore impressively at the towel rail while Leo directed her injured fingers to under the running tap. He turned the towel rail off at the switch and left it to cool down.

They found Elsie and Alokia hiding in the kitchen cupboard, giggling crazily. Alokia had a saucepan on her head.

"What are you two doing?"

"Ah!" Alokia kicked a bunch of pans and pots out of the cupboard. She and Elsie scrambled out of the cupboard and sat on the floor, turning all the pots and pans upside down. Elsie found a couple of wooden spoons in the drawer and they happily played the drums.

Loudly.

"I'll go and get our stuff!" Leo called over the noise.

"Anythin' to escape!" Louisa called back. Leo smiled and nodded. Her lips moved, framing a curse, but Leo didn't hear it. He kissed her lightly and took his leave. He could faintly hear his daughters laughing and the dull, tuneless bangs of their new drums.

Leo was git. She loved him to bits, but he was a bloody git.

Louisa had found it was quieter in the master bedroom. This one had a double bed all made up, a window to the right of entering and an oak dressing table, matching wardrobe and bedside tables that had lamps on. The other bedroom had two single beds, one wardrobe and one bedside table between them.

"Mama?" Elsie called. "Where you go?"

"I'm here, Elsie." Louisa called. Elsie appeared a few seconds later. "What's the matter?"

"Where Daddy?"

"He's gettin' our stuff."

"He get Tigger?" Louisa nodded and Elsie smiled. "We tidy kitchen." She said, motioning for Louisa to follow.

By 'tidy kitchen', Elsie meant she and Alokia had stacked the pots and pans in one corner and put the wooden spoons in the top pan. "Ta da." Elsie smiled.

"You've got my tidyin' skills then."

* * *

Leo returned. He was grateful they were on the ground floor as he was too lazy to carry everything up the stairs. Their holiday apartment was quiet, which Leo smiled at. He just hoped Louisa hadn't run away, as he didn't have a key card to get in.

He found Alokia and Elise sat on the sofa, watching a kids' show on TV.

"Oy, Valdez. These cases ain't gonna move 'emselves." Leo returned to outside and picked up his and Louisa's suitcase, the heaviest one, and the emergency box they had bought with them while she picked up Alokia's and Elsie's suitcases.

"Lou, what's with the pans?" Leo asked.

"Elsie 'n' Alokia." Louisa replied simply, helping him unpack the emergency box- bread, tins of food, biscuits, cakes, first aid kid and some bin bags.

* * *

Louisa wasn't sure what to expect with the first night at this new holiday place. But her daughters seemed to like it. Leo loved it. He won toys for all of them from those prize grabber machines and found out how to control some of the machines that gave our price tickets, so that he always got maximum tickets. These prize tickets could be collected and a certain amount will get a certain prize. Barney the dinosaur live was a huge hit with Alokia and Elsie, but they started falling asleep about half nine.

Honestly, Louisa did not expect Leo to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the first night.

He was asleep and just started having a nightmare. Louisa tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. Leo started breathing funny, inhaling sharply, but not breathing out for a few seconds, his breath ragged and heavy. He was panicking about something.

"Leo!" Louisa shook him, but he didn't wake. "Leo, dammit, wake up!" She held his chin in one hand and turned his head. She kissed him in an attempt to wake him up. Leo cried out and his hand shot up.

"No…" He was awake now, moving forward to hold her, but he stopped himself. "Lou, I'm so sorry…" His voice cracked.

"It was an accident, Leo. It's OK."

"No… that doesn't make it OK." Leo hid his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to." He mumbled. He felt Louisa's hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, calm down. I'll be fine, honest."

"I burnt you." Leo whispered. "I burnt you…" He repeated, his voice shaking. He looked up at her and then wished he hadn't. There was a violent, red burn mark on her cheek. He could only focus on that, missing the forgiveness and understanding in her eyes.

Leo got up and walked out. Louisa followed.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't."

"I will!" Leo exclaimed. "I'll panic and… and…"

"What were you panickin' about?" Leo shook his head.

"I'm sleeping here." He nodded at the sofa. "I'm not hurting you again." And he ignored her protests after that, ignoring everything she said. Louisa sat on the other sofa and stayed there pointedly. She noticed that he didn't sleep that night either, staring at the TV with wide, fearful eyes.


	221. Day 1 of holiday

**Big thanks to lil Miss Mysterious for helping me get over writer's block!**

* * *

"My gods, what is that?"

"That's porridge."

"It looks like someone ate it 'n' barfed it up." The woman behind the counter glowered at her, but Louisa ignored her, dropping the ladle in the porridge- that was runny and had a skin on it- and walked on, balancing Alokia on her hip. Leo was sat with Elsie at their table, waiting for Louisa to return with Alokia so he could take Elsie over to the counters to get their breakfasts.

Louisa looked at the rows of bacon, eggs, hash browns, baked beans and fried tomatoes. She looked round and saw some funny looking toasters, baskets of white and brown bread, tubs of those little packets of jam and butter. Next to those were containers of cutlery, stainless steel for the adults and plastic, chunky and multi-coloured cutlery for the children. Louisa looked to her right and saw there were tubs of various cereals and scoops to pour the cereals into bowls provided. There were also large jugs of cold milk for those who wanted it on their cereal or to drink it.

"Ah!" Alokia pointed out cornflakes.

* * *

Leo was keeping a hungry Elsie entertained by mixing salt, pepper, sugar milk and drops of coffee into one drink. She was encouraging him, which distracted her from her hunger.

After ten minutes, Louisa returned, balancing a tray on one hand, a bowl of milky cornflakes, cutlery and a full English fry-up sliding about. Leo jumped up and caught the tray for her.

"Thanks, Valdez." Louisa sat Alokia in a chair next to Elsie. "Don't eat the porridge."

"Why? "

"You'll see." Louisa sat down.

"Come on, Elsie." Leo smiled, holding his hand out.

"Uh, Leo? What's this?" Louisa was looking at the drink Leo had mixed up.

"Don't drink that." Leo advised, walking off with Elsie.

He instantly understood why he shouldn't eat the porridge.

* * *

They went bowling, which was… interesting. Louisa was particularly good and Leo wasn't too bad himself. But they had to keep moving the rail so that Alokia and Elsie could push it down and roll it along the alley. Somehow, Alokia got a strike, but she didn't understand why her mama and daddy were cheering her for it.

Louisa, obviously, got in a bit of a tiff with the guy on the neighbouring alley as she picked up his bowling ball when he was about to.

"Dude, it's a bloody bowlin' ball. Keep ya hair on." The man scowled at her. Louisa bowled and gained a strike. "See, I needed that one." The man muttered something. "What'd ya say?"

"Nothing."

"Coward."

"Oooh-kay, that's enough." Leo stepped between the two. "Elsie wants your help, chica." Louisa turned and saw Elsie watching her expectantly.

"Buzzkill." Louisa grumbled, but ignored the man to help her daughter.

* * *

They went swimming in the afternoon. Elsie clearly had inherited her mother's natural swimming talent, kicking and splashing like no tomorrow. Alokia didn't have the swimming skills, clinging to Leo and looking at the water as if it would rear up and eat her. Both girls wore matching red swimsuits with white dots and orange arm bands or water wings. They also had those swim diaper things that Leo had bought at the swimming pool reception.

"Hey, the light house just lit up." Louisa said. Leo looked round. An alarm sounded and small waves appeared in the water. "Oh, sweet. Wave machine."

"Wave machine?" Elsie repeated slowly.

"It makes waves, Elsie. Look." The waves were slowly reaching elbow height on Louisa, pushing them all back slightly. Alokia cringed away from the water. "My gods, you're no daughter of mine."

"Who knows? She might be fire, like me."

"Well, at least you ain't scared of water." Leo smiled. "Alokia, come here." Alokia hesitated.

"Water fun." Elsie smiled up at her little sister. "Go to Mama." Alokia nodded and held her hands out to Louisa. It took another minute, but the wave washed up over Alokia, who cried in protest and clung to Louisa. Then Alokia discovered that her sister was right and tentatively put her foot in the water. She laughed and squirmed, wanting to get down. Louisa held her in the water, but only in time for Alokia to get a wave in the face. Alokia shook her head and cried.

"Ooh, sh-sugar." Louisa glanced round before brushing her fingers over Alokia's cheek. Alokia was instantly dry and she slowly stopped crying. "OK, my turn." Louisa flicked her fingers and the waves backtracked.

"Lou…" Leo warned.

"What? We're on holiday. I'm allowed to have fun."

"Not that kind of fun. We don't really want any more growlies, do we?"

"Fair point." The alarm sounded again and the waves slowly decreased into nothing. "Ah, what? That was quick."

* * *

Back at the apartment for quick showers and lunch, Alokia and Elsie were happy to sit and watch TV while eating. Leo and Louisa were sitting on the other sofa; trying to decipher the events books they had been given. She was leaning against him, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Archery…" Leo said slowly, pointing. "That's in an hour."

"Ya have ta book it."

"Right… crazy golf?"

"Could do."

"What's on later?" Leo checked the later times. "Hey, Brainiacs."

"What?"

"It's this show I found on YouTube. A bunch of scientists but they go around proving things, but they blow things up and they are pretty cool. And there's some pantomime later as well. Uh…" Leo frowned at the word, taking a minute or two to figure out it read _Cindrella_. "They might like that." He said, nodding at his daughters.

* * *

They were walking around the campus, looking for the golf course. Leo had Elsie on his shoulders while Louisa carried Alokia.

"We've been here." Louisa complained.

"Sorry."

"Ask someone."

"Right…" Leo grabbed a passing middle aged woman's attention and asked where the golf course was.

"You know where the rock climbing is?" Leo nodded. "If you turn to face towards the accommodation, it on the left."

"Alright, thanks." The woman nodded and walked off. Leo half-turned towards Louisa when she grabbed his arm in a death grip. "Chica?" Louisa's eyes were wide in warning and fixed on something over Leo's shoulder. Leo glanced round, noticing a blonde man turning and walking away. "Come on, let's go." Leo freed his arm and placed it around her shoulders, steering her away and towards the rock climbing wall.

"B-but…"

"I know, Lou. I know." Leo sighed.

Yeah.

Demigod holidays weren't the best idea.

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**Oh, I recently got a Pokémon game on Game Boy Advance (I've still got one of those!) and I got a Torchic and called him Leo! And my character is called Louisa. I've got Pokémon named after several characters from Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles :D I'm so sad… :P **


	222. Day 2 of holiday

Louisa didn't like golf. She got annoyed quickly with the people queuing behind them telling them to hurry up. Leo remained cool and calm, helping his daughters with their golf. Louisa sent a few glares, which silenced the waiting people. Leo noticed and smiled. That was his chica.

Elsie, obviously, hit a ball into the lake under the bridge. Leo spent ten minutes trying to find it in the murky water and under the plant weed. Other golf players were going past while Elsie and Alokia watched earnestly.

"Oh, Lou, do something, will you?"

"Took ya long enough…" Leo glanced up at her and she smirked, holding her hand above the water. It boiled and churned, creating a miniature whirlpool. From the centre shot the yellow golf ball, flying ten feet up. It dropped and landed neatly in Louisa's hand, drying instantly. "Ta da." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, show off." Leo stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked.

The rest of the golf game took ten minutes. At the end of it, Leo was all set to get his girls ice-cream, but they were stopped by a fellow tourist.

"Excuse me," He said, keeping his head bowed and his eyes hidden under the ratty cap. "Do you know where a food outlet is?"

"Burger King's over there." Leo tried to point while holding Elsie and Alokia, so Louisa pointed for him. The man looked in the general direction before turning back to them. He was hunched and swayed on the spot.

"Would it be too much to ask for some change?" Leo glanced at Louisa. She sighed and nodded. But she had spotted something… if this guy couldn't afford fries, how did he afford the holiday? Unless he was a stowaway or used up his life-savings, there wasn't much of an answer to that one.

Leo passed Elsie to Louisa and fumbled in his pocket for change. He found a five pound note he had forgotten about- he didn't like this English money. He wanted good old dollars back.

"Here." He handed the note over, not expecting the man to grab his wrist in an iron grip. Louisa tensed, her free hand going to her watch, but she didn't activate anything because of Elsie.

Leo tried to twist his hand free, but this guy's grip was stronger than Tyson's and that was saying something.

"That's interesting…" The man mused. "Warm, scarred from work."

"Can you get off?" Leo asked, trying to free his hand still, but it was no use. With his free arm, he handed Alokia to his wife, putting his free hand around the guy's thin wrist. An icy trickle numbed Leo's fingers and twisted up his wrists. Leo glanced at Louisa and she reacted by smacking the guy on the back of the head with her free hand. Alokia was carefully, but quickly put down next to Elsie while Louisa landed a square punch right in the guy's face. He staggered back and Leo managed to free himself. His hands and lower arms were completely numb, his fingers tinged blue.

When Leo glanced up, the man was on the floor and his hat had fallen off. Louisa was towering over him, her sword held ready and at his throat.

"What're you doin' here?" She demanded. Harvey coughed up blood, but grinned and chuckled evilly.

"Oh, you know. Getting what I want as usual." He spat blood out and sat up groggily. His icy blue eyes fixed on Alokia. Leo stepped instinctively in front of his daughters, trying to summon his fire. Harvey's smirk broadened slightly. "Your fire won't work, stupid."

"Don't call him stupid." Louisa growled, jabbing with her sword and creating a thin line on his throat. Harvey's smirk faltered slightly, but it was quickly replaced. His eyes glowed indigo and he opened his mouth to say a spell or incantation, but Louisa was faster, decapitating him in one swift movement. Elsie and Alokia cried while mortals around them didn't even notice, remaining unfazed and carrying on with their holiday as if no-one had been beheaded a few feet from them.

Her sword shimmered and turned into her watch. Harvey's body and head shimmered and was gone, a sea breeze floating around, ruffling their hair.

Leo comforted his daughters, but nothing worked. He glanced at Louisa and she scowled, raising her hand and snapping her fingers. She didn't want to Mist her daughters, but their child-like innocence was vital. She didn't want them burdened with the life she had to live.

Elsie and Alokia fell asleep in minutes in Louisa's arms. Leo was still trying to get his fire to work, his fingers tinged blue still and his hands icy. They went back to their holiday apartment. Louisa managed to start a small fire in Leo's hands using a greeting card from Butlins from the bedside table and a box of matches Leo summoned from his tool belt. Slowly but surely, warmth seeped back into Leo's fingers and lower arms. Louisa sat with him, roasting marshmallows on his fire and feeding him a few.

"You're the best." Leo told her through a mouthful of roasted marshmallow.

"I know." She smiled. Leo returned it and kissed her lightly, resting his forehead against hers. The fire in his hands cracked and popped and tongues of flame twisted up his arms. "See, I'm smart."

"You can be." He agreed. "Thank you, chica." He rested his head on her shoulder, getting comfortable.

"Anythin' for ya, Valdez." He grinned and closed his eyes. Louisa linked her arm with his and let him fall asleep on her shoulder, the flames in his hands sputtering out as he dozed off.

* * *

**Ugh, it's bad, isn't it? BE HONEST! I CAN TAKE IT! I just need ideas really, 'cos I've only got ideas for when Charlie's born, but I don't want to do a time skip :( What'd you think, guys?**


	223. A new holiday from an Assassin

**Oy! Don't forget to vote! I've got five voters at the moment and all of them have voted on one each.**

* * *

Leo woke up to muffled screaming and his daughters crying. He sat up and spread his arms, setting them on fire. Someone yelped in pain and scrambled away. Leo let his fire die and looked round, only half-awake.

Louisa was lying next to him, pale and breathing as if she had just sprinted the marathon. Her eyes were wide and terrified and she looked sickly. Elsie and Alokia were in a bubble of sea green energy that was protecting them from Harvey. Leo sent a torrent of fire at him and the son of Hecate jumped back, staggering towards Luke.

"You had to wake up." Luke growled.

"Mm-hm." Leo hummed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "You were trying to hurt my girls."

"Shame that." Leo willed another stream of fire at the two and they scattered.

"Out. Now. Goodbye." Leo chased them out of the holiday apartment with his arms on fire. He turned back to Louisa who had sat up and was now hugging her knees to her chest. "Did he do anything?" She shook her head, but still looked traumatized. Leo's fire died down and he went and sat next to her, pulling her in for a reassuring hug.

"We can't stay here." She mumbled, clinging to him.

"I know." Leo agreed. "Calm down first and then we'll think of something." She remained in his arms, releasing her control over the protective bubble around her daughters. Elsie and Alokia scrambled towards their parents, climbing on the bed and joining the hug.

It took ten minutes for Louisa to pull herself together enough to suggest phoning her English friend, Lucy-Jo.

"Go for it." Leo smiled, handing over his cell phone. She dialled Lucy-Jo's number with shaking hands.

"Lucy-Jo?"

"Ya never call me by my real name. Who needs killin'?" Lucy-Jo. The Assassin.

"No, they're gone. But we need ta get away from here."

"Mmm… hold on a sec. Joel, boot ya laptop up." There was a muffled male voice in the background. "Don't argue with me, Masons." Another mumble. "Look, just search bloody beach cottages nearby, alright?" Lucy-Jo paused. "Ugh, I don't know what happened; I just need ya ta find somewhere isolated 'n' safer than Butlins. What happened, Lou?"

"Um… some… guys got in 'n'…"

"Was it that blonde guy with the scar?"

"Yeah."

"Say no more." Lucy-Jo told her. "Found anythin' yet?" Lucy-Jo fell quiet as Joel replied. "OK, we got a hotel room, four star, two bedrooms, a kitchen 'n' some other stuff."

"Where?" Louisa asked.

"Mmm… Great Yarmouth."

"Where's that?"

"Oh, we'll pick ya up. It's cool."

"We have paid for this holiday." Leo reminded Louisa. She nodded, about to relay the comment to her Assassin friend, but Lucy-Jo had heard.

"Leave that to Joel." She advised. "Just get ya stuff packed 'n' we'll be there in half an hour, forty-five minutes at the latest."

"Thanks, LJ."

"No problemo."

* * *

Forty minutes later, a black Land Rover pulled up outside the main gate. Lucy-Jo and a fellow Assassin got out. Lucy-Jo pulled faces at Elsie and Alokia while her friend put the luggage in the trunk.

"I call shotgun." Lucy-Jo said. "Bill, we're goin'." Bill rolled his eyes and sat in the driver seat. Lucy-Jo sat next to him, delivering a hefty punch to Bill's muscular arm. Bill didn't look too happy about that.

Leo and Louisa settled in the back seat, Elsie and Alokia sitting on their laps. Bill started the engine and drove off.

"So, how were things before those guys showed up?" Lucy-Jo asked, looking back at them over her chair.

"They were OK. Swimming pool was nice."

"Porridge looked disgustin'." Louisa commented. Lucy-Jo pulled a face and nodded in agreement.

"I had that once. Bleugh." She mimed being sick and grinned. "It's all runny 'n' yucky."

"Yucky." Alokia agreed.

"Reminds me- who are the midgets?"

"Elsie," Leo pointed at the daughter sitting on his lap. "Alokia." He pointed at the other one on Louisa's lap.

"Hey." Lucy-Jo grinned. "Do ya know who I am?" Both girls shook their heads, staring at her as if she was alien. "I'm one of ya mum's friends. Say Lucy-Jo."

"Luce-Jo." Elsie said slowly.

"Lucy-Jo." The Assassin tried for ten minutes to get Elsie to say her full name properly before resorting to the simple 'LJ'.

"LJ." Elsie said proudly.

"There we go. I'm LJ."

"You is strange."

"I know."

"I ain't seen you in civvies for a while." Louisa suddenly commented. Lucy-Jo looked down at herself. "Nice T-shirt."

"Aw, fellow Hollywood Undead fan." Lucy-Jo reached back and the two friends high-fived. "So, yeah, I'm in civvies 'cos Boss said I'm supposed ta be undercover for a, uh, job after we drop you lot off."

"Armour?" Louisa asked.

"Lucy-Jo doesn't need armour." Bill commented simply. "The girl's a bloody nightmare. You can't kill her."

"Let me try." Louisa smirked.

"Oh gods…" Leo sighed. Bill frowned slightly.

"Gods?" He asked.

"Yeah." Leo didn't elaborate. "Nice wheels by the way, but you might need a new back shock absorber in a couple of weeks." Bill blinked.

"Uh, Leo's good with machines 'n' stuff." Lucy-Jo said. She shot the two demigods a wide-eyed look, like 'bloody explain something!'

"So, he's a techie?"

"Kinda."

"Techie?"

"Technician. They're all computer whizzes 'n' stuff. Very good."

"Joel's a techie." Louisa said.

"Well done." Lucy-Jo said sarcastically. "He's one of the best."

"You're only saying that 'cos he's a friend of yours."

"He's one of the best, _isn't he_, Bill?" Bill sighed.

"Yes, Lucy-Jo."

"Good boy."

* * *

"So, no floodin' the town, don't spend all ya money at once 'n' don't let him near the doughnut stands." Lucy-Jo pointed at Leo while looking at Louisa pointedly and warningly.

"Sugar 'n' Leo ain't the best combination." Louisa agreed. "Thanks for your help, LJ." Bill cleared his throat. "'N', uh, Bill right?" Bill nodded. "Thanks." He nodded again.

"Any more problems, ya let me know. I'll be down or I'll send some friends." Louisa and Leo grinned their thanks. "Just hand ya names over or whatever. Nice room, hand-picked by Joel."

Their room was much nicer than the Butlins apartment and actually felt more like a home away from home. They had been booked in for a week long holiday and just by looking out the window, they could see that there was a lot to do. The beach, for starters, followed by the various arcades, the theme park down the end, the indoor crazy golf Leo had spotted, the cinema if it was raining. There was a place called Yesterday's World, which was like a museum of sorts, but was recommended. Louisa had spotted several open carriages being pulled by horses up and down the street. Elsie and Alokia seemed to like them from this distance.

"There's a KFC down there." Louisa said. "Lucy-Jo told me 'n' said we should hurry up 'n' get some."

"Fair enough. Reckon we can get a horse carriage there and back?" Louisa nodded, grinning.

Alokia and Elsie loved the horse carriage. It was a warm sunny day and the wind brushed over their skin in a cool, gentle relief. They spotted a Sea Life centre and a bowling alley, as well as a roller skating rink and a leisure centre. The KFC had a panning-for-gold section at the back and was connected to an arcade.

"We should just live here." Louisa decided, munching on fries. Leo grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You'll get bored eventually." She contemplated him for a few seconds.

"Yeah." She finally agreed. "I think this holiday is gonna be better than the last." Leo nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Bleugh, I know it's not much, but what'd you think? Don't forget to vote! **


	224. Where's my Valdez?

**Quick author's note, very sorry. To scenic97, you've been really helpful, thank you! There's a two year gap between Elsie and Alokia. The first miscarriage was before Elsie and then there were two after her and then Alokia, so that does work and they didn't know about Alokia until she was like 'hey' in the middle of the supermarket. I'm not overly keen on drabble chapters, but if you say they help, okey dokey then :) I know most of the trouble is centred on Lou, but that's mainly 'cos I get ideas to put Lou in trouble and it annoys everyone. I was trying to come up with something for Leo but had no idea what so thank you again for those ideas, I'll see what I can do :D And I didn't come up with Leosia and, if I'm honest, I didn't notice the spelling mistake, so thanks again :P The one with Piper is in Love Triangle, kind of, but I've had a major writer's block on that for ages, so I might try and rewrite it or something and see what happens. Also, you stayed up 'til MIDNIGHT?! :O *applause***

**Um, to lil Miss Mysterious, sorry about the whole accent thing. But Lucy-Jo is from one of my own stories and she speaks like that so… kinda stuck with it :) **

**To starblaze17, first of all, Lucy-Jo originally met Louisa and yes, she's the Assassin from the PJ meets The First Female Assassin. And why are you keeping donuts away from Leo? Look at that sugar deprived face! *Leo: :'( ***

**Slight time skip.**

* * *

"We go home?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" Elsie stuck her bottom lip out sulkily.

"Don't you want to go home?" Leo asked, smiling slightly.

"No." Alokia nodded in agreement.

"Well, we've got one more day. How about we go to the beach in the morning and then we go to the aquarium after that?"

"Ice-cream?" Elsie asked.

"Eee!" Alokia squealed, nodding excitedly.

"Ice-cream?" The girls nodded. "Alright then." They smiled and laughed. Leo scooped them up and carried them to their shared bedroom, dropping them in their individual beds. Elsie got up and started jumping happily while Leo tucked Alokia in. "Oy, you." Leo laughed. "No jumping or no ice-cream." Elsie gave a last jump, landing on her bum and smiling innocently. "Good girl." Leo tucked Elsie in and left, leaving the door open as they weren't keen on the dark.

Louisa was flicking through the TV channels, settling on a late night comedy show. Leo sat next to her. "They don't want to go home." She dropped the remote in her lap and held her hand out. "Yeah, yeah, Clever-clogs." Leo smiled, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair. She laughed and playfully pushed him away.

* * *

The next day, Elsie and Alokia were ecstatic to be at the beach, helping their mother make a sandcastle while Leo left to get some ice-cream.

While waiting in the queue, Leo felt eyes on him. He looked round, but didn't see anyone looking at him until he noticed a low rumbling growl. He looked down and saw a medium-sized Doberman growling at him, its eyes narrowed angrily. The owner patted the dog's head, their grey eyes glittering coldly. Leo turned back to buying ice-creams.

He returned to his family in time to see Louisa lifting Elsie up so that the tot was 'jumping' on the sandcastle and demolishing it completely.

"Ice-creams!" He declared. Elsie and Alokia beamed, sitting down and holding their hands out for the sweet treat. Alokia sat on her mother's knee the second Louisa had sat down.

"Mama do water magic?" Elsie asked, munching on the chocolate flake that had come with the ice-cream.

"Later." Louisa smiled.

After the ice-creams, Louisa took Elsie and Alokia down to the water. It turned out Elsie seemed more energetic and happier when in the water, actually swimming a short distance without the help of floats. Alokia didn't seem so keen, finding the water cold and mean. She clung to Louisa, shivering.

"Maybe ya gonna be a lil' fire baby." Louisa told her. Alokia blinked blankly at her.

"Hello, Louisa." Louisa looked round and grinned.

"Hey, Dad."

"'Andad 'Sidon!" Elsie laughed. Poseidon smiled, easily picking his granddaughter from the water and sitting her on his shoulder.

"Swimming already? Just like your mama." Elsie giggled and gave a proud smile, nodding.

"Alokia don't like swimmin'." Louisa told her father. Poseidon held his hand out to Alokia, but she shied away, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder.

Poseidon glanced round and frowned.

"Where's Leo?" He asked.

"He's sittin' with the stuff over… there…" Louisa frowned. "Well, he was." She left the water, Poseidon trailing after her.

Leo wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Their blanket had been trodden on repeatedly and the picnic basket and the baby bag kicked over. Louisa set Alokia down and rummaged through the supplies from the baby bag, snatching up her cell phone. She dialled Leo's number, but heard his _Gangnam Style_ ringtone a few feet away, lying in the sand. It was covered in sticky slime, like drool, and was gritty with sand. Louisa picked it up gingerly. "Where's my Valdez?"

* * *

**Yes! Got over this writer's block! Thank you scenic97! And lil Miss Mysterious, sorry for making everyone annoyed with you and thank you for helping me with other writer's block issues :D **

**To everyone now- YOU IS ALL AWESOME! :D **


	225. Moderator author's note SORRY!

**Right, someone suggested that I made a forum page for Lou and I think I have, but I've sent loads of invite codes to people (not sure if that worked) and then realised it was for the moderators so oopsie, but you can be moderators anyway, we've just got to work as a team so it's all fair and whatnot. So, if you've got an invite code from me somehow, accept it, decline it- your choice, but I'm hoping we can all work together or whatnot and get more people reading all of our fics. Let me know what you guys think/are doing! :D **


	226. Batman to Batcave - ish

The last day of the holiday was cut short and replaced with a search for Leo. Elsie and Alokia were getting tearful at their missing daddy and Louisa struggled to keep them calm, keep herself calm and focus on looking for clues related to Leo's disappearance. Poseidon ended up taking the girls to Olympus for their protection while Louisa continued her search. She asked other people on the beach and other people that she passed, but they all shook their heads and apologized.

She returned to their hotel room, but found that it was as they had left it, but it was empty of Leo. She still searched the place nonetheless, even when he never called back when she shouted his name. Louisa had the place upside down for her husbands, for clues… for anything.

Louisa found nothing. Her worry was building, coupling with her anger. She was aware of the plumbing rattling in the walls, thunder booming outside as the sky darkened with bruise-purple storm clouds.

"Louisa, ye must calm yeself." She looked round and saw Hephaestus sitting at the table, dismantling the toaster.

"Calm… I'm the personification of bloody calm!" She snapped.

"Yes, I can see that." Hephaestus sighed. Louisa glowered at him, but he paid no attention, transforming the toaster into an automaton dog the same size as the toaster. He scratched its ears and it came to life, its eyes glowing amber. It barked happily, wagging its tail and looking around the room. "Leo would call you Batman." Hephaestus told the dog. The dog yapped excitedly and jumped down from the table, trotting towards Louisa and winding around her feet. "He will help ye find Leo."

"Ya promise?" Hephaestus nodded, rising. "Thank you."

"Get my son back." He warned, disappearing in a column of rich orange fire.

Louisa looked down at Batman.

"Apparently, ya can find Leo. Chop to it, dog." Batman barked happily and sniffed at the ground, moving towards the door. Louisa followed, sending a quick order up to Hermes to get their stuff transported home. She left a stack of drachmas on the small table by the door and left after Batman.

Leo would be proud.

* * *

Speaking of Leo, he woke up in a giant celestial bronze cage that shimmered with blue energy. He poked it sleepily and received an electric shock that numbed his arm.

He glanced round, seeing that his cage was being pushed by weird dog-seal creatures he didn't recognise. This is when he needed Piper or Annabeth- they knew Greek mythology better than him. His ADHD told him to poke the blue shield again, but his arm was telling him not to.

"He's awake." One of the weird creatures hissed. The other three demons glanced at him excitedly. Leo looked back, confused.

They took him along a stone catwalk. Either side were immense pits of lava, thick clouds of smoke swirling up into the sky. Leo glanced up as best he could and he noticed a rough, circular gap about 1500 metres up.

He was in a volcano.

"Bloody hell…" He mumbled. One of the demons grinned at him.

"Recognise this place?" It chortled. "This is one of your father's previous workshops."

"It's pretty cool. But, uh, why am I here?"

"You'll see, son of Hephaestus." It was another five minutes before they got anywhere. Right in the centre of the stone catwalk was a thick glass bubble suspended by glowing contraptions. There were conduit lines trailing down from the contraptions and across the floor, connecting to various canisters and computers.

Leo studied it all curiously. He wanted to take it apart and examine every part of it, but something didn't sit right with him about the technology.

"What is all that?"

"Well… why don't you wait and find out?"


	227. Fire

Louisa was getting confused. Poseidon had teleported her home, with Batman. But Batman the robot dog was sitting by Leo's car. Was Leo in the trunk or something? Louisa checked, but he wasn't. Instead, Batman was trying to get into the front seat, his paws on the door.

"Down." Louisa ordered. "Leo'll go nuts if ya scratch the paint." Batman obeyed, his tongue lolling out while he wagged his tail expectantly. Louisa motioned for the dog to stay and returned into the apartment to get the spare car key.

Admittedly, it was pretty cool to be allowed to drive for once, but she was only driving because no-one was here to stop her. Batman stuck his head out the window, like a normal dog, barking happily at other cars. "Oy, ya supposed ta be helpin' me find Leo." Batman put his paws down and padded over, sitting in her lap and putting his paws on the steering wheel. An amber glow spread from the robot's paws and through the car and was gone.

Batman was driving their car.

* * *

An hour later, they turned up outside Camp Half-Blood. Louisa was relishing in the fact that she was still alive. Batman didn't understand traffic lights. Louisa was keeping at forty miles an hour, but whenever she slowed down or used the brakes, Batman would bark at her in demand and she would have to pick the speed up again.

She followed Batman up the hill, across the grounds, past the volleyball court to the Hephaestus cabin. Louisa was a bit surprised to see Nyssa sitting on the steps, two travelling rucksacks fully packed next to her. One of the packs had a green trident on the front pocket.

"Lou." Nyssa got to her feet. "Dad said you were coming." Nyssa noticed Batman, who had sat down and was scratching at his ear with his back foot. "Made from a toaster." She commented. "Nice one, Dad."

"Are ya comin' with me ta find Leo?" Nyssa nodded, picking the packs up and handing Louisa the one with the trident on. Nyssa's pack had a fiery hammer on. "Thanks."

"Hey, Leo's the weirdest guy I know, but we're all missing him here. Let's get going."

* * *

Leo had been knocked out and then woken up at some point in the glass bubble. It was about three metres wide and he could just about stand up in it, considering he didn't fall over. Above him was a silver and bronze circle of technology, but there was a metre or so circular gap in the middle. If Leo looked carefully, he could see straight up and out the top of the volcano.

He noticed the glass was about three feet thick, maybe more. It was hard to tell. But it couldn't be glass completely. It was too tough for that.

He was also wearing an oxygen mask, the clear tube twisting up and connecting to part of the technology above him. Leo figured it was enough oxygen to keep him alive, but not enough to cause a massive, destructive fire. For some reason, he couldn't take it off and that frustrated him.

He noticed those dog-seal creatures wondering around, about three dozen of them, maybe more. He lost count after twelve as he had started feeling sleepy.

Three of these flipper-fur thingies were standing by a control panel, looking up at him. Leo noticed that only the middle one was using the control panel while the other two pretended to. Leo frowned slightly, but reckoned the left and right control panels were fakes. He wasn't sure why and he didn't care. He just wanted to know what the middle sea-dog was doing.

He found out a few minutes later. Thinner clear tubes twisted down from the technology above him. The glass bubble started to hum and he was instantly paralysed. His heart started racing in panic as the thinner tubes- all tipped with needles- found their way into his arms and legs, settling in his veins.

The humming of the glass bubble stopped, but there was a collection of sparks shooting down the new tubes, making Leo's paralysis wear off. He cried out, his panic reaching new levels. He felt the familiar warm feeling of his fire, but there were no flames.

That's when he noticed his fire was being collected through these dozens of thin tubes.

Now it all made sense. The sparks were electrical jolts being sent through his veins to his brain, which triggered his fire, but instead of spontaneously combusting, the tubes extracted the fire bit by bit and carried it away to… those big canisters over there.

They were taking his fire. Why were they taking his fire? It was _his_ fire for a bloody reason.

Leo glanced up again and very faintly saw a collection of stars through the small gap so high up at the top of the volcano. He squinted, making out a slow moving, silver line moving from star to star.

Was that his mother smiling down on him? He hoped it was.


	228. Stubborn

Batman was driving again. They got back from a three-hour lunch break six hours ago and the demigods' ADHD brains were screaming at them to get out of the car and run for it, away from the increasingly dull interior of the car.

"Oy, dog, pull over. We ain't robots- we need food 'n' sleep." Batman barked happily and stepped down from the wheel, jumping into Nyssa's lap, curling up and growling happily as Nyssa scratched behind his ears. Louisa quickly found a nearby motel and pulled over. They booked in for the night, with dinner, which was better than the lunch by far.

That night, Louisa didn't sleep too well, but it helped nonetheless.

She saw Leo, in some glass bubble thing held up by a lot of technology with cables and wires running everywhere. Leo was in a T-shirt and boxers, but he had loads of needles connected to tubes in his arms and legs. He didn't look comfortable and seemed exhausted, but he was keeping himself awake. There were dog-seal creatures- telkhines- crawling about, working computers and making weapons on forges while others were dragging in carts of metal scraps and glowing coals.

Louisa frowned slightly, noticing canisters close to the bubble structure. The canisters were half full of… fire. Louisa scanned everything, noticing how Leo was pale and tired, the glow gone from his skin. He always had a warm, fiery glow about him, but it was gone now. Was he weakening? Was that it?

Nothing made sense. She took in as much detail as possible, noticing a telkhine moving towards a control panel. It pressed a few buttons and electrical sparks shot down the tubes connected to the needles in Leo's limbs. His body jerked and his mouth opened in a cry of pain, but she heard nothing. Louisa made to run forward, her heart wrenching at Leo in pain, but she was pulled from the nightmare, finding herself sitting bolt upright in her bed in the hotel room. Nyssa woke up, looking sleepily and confused.

"Are you OK, Lou?"

"Leo…" Nyssa got up and put her arm around Louisa.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Louisa took several deep breaths and described what she had seen as best she could. Nyssa was another child of Hephaestus and would understand the technology, but Louisa wasn't like that, her knowledge of technology extending to 'motherboard' and 'wires'.

Nyssa frowned. "It sounds like they're extracting his fire."

"But… what would they want with his fire? It's his bloody fire."

"I know it is. Did you see anything else?"

"There were loads of telkhines."

"Did you know where it was?" Louisa frowned slightly, straining her memory.

"It was really hot. 'N' I smelt smoke. They were workin' on forges as well 'n' bringin' in hot rocks."

"Might be a volcano."

"That narrows it down." Louisa muttered darkly. Nyssa rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Try and get some sleep. Maybe we can get some more stuff."

"No, I need ta track him."

"Get some sleep and we'll track him in the morning." Louisa shook her head, getting up. She retrieved the laptop from Nyssa's bag and sat down at the end of her bed, booting the laptop up. "Lou-" Nyssa started.

"I'm trackin' ma Valdez, shut the fuck up."

"But Lou-" Louisa sent a glare at Nyssa, warning her to shut up or _else_.

Nyssa gave a mental sigh. There was no fighting with Louisa, especially with Leo in jeopardy.

* * *

**Mmm… not a lot, I know, but I didn't have much else. Uh, kindly review and don't forget to vote! :D **


	229. Facebook page author's note

**Forgot to put this in the author's note, but I've set up a Percy Jackson fan page called 'Leo fall down go boom - Leo Valdez'. If you have Louisa or me on Facebook you can find it easier. If not, the link is below:**

** LeoFallDownGoBoomLeoValdez?ref=hl**

**I've only just started it, but I'm intending to put up pictures, links to Fanfics and maybe some other stuff, I don't know. Let me know if you've liked it and if you want to add Lou on Facebook, mention that too. I promise I will not do anything stalkery as the few of you who did add Lou on Facebook asked me if I was like that and I'm like NO! I'm just a 16 year old girl, who's slightly bonkers and like you lot- Percy Jackson fan ;) **


	230. ART NEED HELP!

**I feel really bad not updating for you guys. But my brain's dead on this story and I haven't had the best of weeks again… ugh, somebody shoot me. **

**Um, can I get a little help please? I'll be forever grateful! :D **


	231. Volcano

**Special thanks to scenic97 and lil Miss Mysterious who have inspired me to come up with some ideas. Hopefully I can get an update later, as long as I spend a free lesson writing stories and not revising.**

* * *

While Louisa was on the laptop, Nyssa dozed off. She didn't expect the nightmare.

She saw the location and technology keeping her baby half-brother imprisoned. Telkhines were prowling around, working machines and carrying medium-sized cylinder canisters with a strange, amber substance inside.

Nyssa's eyes were drawn to Leo. He was lying on his side, curled up in the base of the glass bubble, resting his head on his arm. His eyes were closed.

"Leo…" His eyes opened suddenly and he raised his head, cautious. Nyssa saw the exhaustion in his eyes, but there was a glimmer of hope.

The hope quickly died down and he was about to return to sleep. "Leo." Nyssa said again, her voice containing more urgency. Leo was alert. "Leo, we'll find you." He looked hopeful.

"What is he doing?" A deep voice boomed. Telkhines turned and faced Nyssa, but she had a feeling they weren't looking at her, their expressions terrified with their eyes wide in fear.

A giant of a man passed through her, making her feel like a ghost. The man was eight feet tall or more; so immensely muscular, it was as if he had rocks or boulders under his skin. He had crystal white hair that was short and choppy and it moved, as if disturbed by a summer breeze. He appeared to glow different colours- red, orange, yellow, green, blue and silver. He wore traditional Greek armour over a Roman toga. "What is he doing?" The man demanded, his voice growling and thundering around the hollow mountain.

"We-we're not sure, master." One of the telkhines stammered nervously. "H-he hasn't moved for hours. Maybe he sensed your presence?" The man drew a celestial bronze sica and decapitated the telkhines.

"Fool." The man growled. "You!" He jabbed the sica at another telkhine, who squeaked in fear. "Do something about this!"

"Ye-yes master." The telkhine stumbled towards the controls. Nyssa noticed the various needles and tubes in Leo's arms and legs and was horrified when the tubes filled with a metallic silver liquid and sparked with electricity.

Nyssa was woken up by Louisa slapping her. She was grateful at the intrusion, not to witness the torture her brother was suffering from. But it still haunted her, her imagination twisting the scene she had witnessed into a demonic show, her brother suffering more than what was happening in real life.

"What happened?" Louisa asked. Nyssa stammered through her nightmare, describing the man as best she could.

"We have to go." Nyssa finished.

"I was about ta say the same thing." Louisa muttered. Nyssa noticed that Louisa was fully dressed and their bags were packed and by the door. "Somethin' ain't right 'bout this place. We should get goin' before shit happens."

"Right…" Nyssa got up, stumbling slightly. She was ready to go in five minutes.

Batman the robot dog was sitting next to Louisa obediently, wagging his tail happily. He barked at Nyssa and waited for Louisa to open the door, trotting down the hallway happily. He reached the lift and rested his front paws against the button, calling the lift.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Nyssa asked. The volcano Louisa had picked- Mt. Helens- was closed to tourists that day.

"Ram the gate." Louisa told Batman, who was sitting on her lap and driving again.

"No, don't ram the gate." Batman whined, his ears lying flat. "Oh, nice going. You confused him."

"I confused him? Bloody hell, you confused him."

"No-" Batman barked, interrupting their bickering. Nyssa sighed and studied the gate. "It's electric. I might be able to hack the controls. Where's the laptop?" Louisa jerked her head, indicating the back seat. Nyssa reached back and retrieved the laptop bag.

"So, ya can hack the controls of an electric gate with a laptop."

"Yup."

"Right."

They sat quietly for a short while. Louisa was petting Batman to distract herself. After two minutes, Louisa decided that Nyssa was taking too long. "I'm gonna break it."

"No, Lou, I've got it."

"Buzzkill."

The gate beeped and opened. Batman barked and the accelerator floored. The car shot forward and they were going up the path to the volcano.

* * *

They got about halfway when the engine stalled.

"I got it." Nyssa grumbled as Louisa pulled on the handbrake. They both got out, Batman trotting at Louisa's heels. The robot puppy sniffed at the rocks as Nyssa popped the hood and examined the engine.

Batman barked.

"Nyssa, forget the car." Louisa said.

"I'm not too sure Leo would be happy with that." Batman was still sniffing at the rocks, looking up at the summit while Louisa was looking down at the eastern side of the volcano.

"I don't care. Leo's more important 'n' we've got back-up." Nyssa peered around the car. She noticed a collection of dark blobs a few miles away and they were getting closer really quickly.

"What are they?"

"Pegasi."

"You sure?"

"My dad's Poseidon." Louisa glanced over her shoulder, smirking. "I know pegasi when I see 'em."

A Pegasus broke free from the ranks and shot ahead, tucking in its wings. Even at this distance, they could tell it lacked a rider. Louisa smiled.

Nyssa moved back. Normally, pegasi and her didn't get on overly well, seeing as she smelt of fire and metal and she wasn't as good with the creatures as the Poseidon twins were.

Louisa moved forward as the Pegasus landed. "Hey, Storm." Storm whinnied and shook her many, unfurling her wings slightly before tucking them in neatly. "Well, that was your idea." Storm snorted. "Yeah, yeah, OK." Louisa patted the Pegasus's neck and the tension in Storm's muscles eased. The other pegasi landed, bringing with them Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Clarisse.

Hazel looked round at everyone who was present and smiled.

"Leo will be so happy."

"Let's just get this over with." Clarisse grumbled. Batman appeared, bouncing forward and yapping at Clarisse happily. Clarisse quickly grew annoyed, drawing her sword.

"Oy." Louisa said. Clarisse glowered up at her. "He helps us track Leo. Hurt him 'n' I'll hurt you, OK?" Clarisse put her sword back in the holder, nodding mutely, glaring at Batman, who was oblivious, going nuts and running through the pegasi's legs.

"Does he have a name?" Percy asked, following the dog's movements. Louisa smiled.

"Batman."


	232. Fatal flaw

The pegasi took them to as close to the summit as they could get. During the two minute flight, smoke had slowly started to appear from the volcano, thickening with each passing second.

Louisa and Storm led the way, Batman the dog under Louisa's arm. Percy and Annabeth were sharing Blackjack.

The demigods were dropped off ten metres below the summit, the pegasi growing wary and nervous of the smoke.

"Go back to camp." Percy told them.

"'N' help yaselfs ta the sugar cubes." Blackjack perked up, whinnied and took flight first.

They started climbing the volcano, but it was slow, dangerous work. The smoke was staring to obscure their vision and made breathing difficult, but Louisa was the most stubborn, forging ahead.

There were some near deaths and broken limbs, mainly from Frank, the clumsiest of the bunch. Percy and Jason grabbed Frank's arms and kept him between them. Hazel slipped and nearly fell, but Nyssa caught her.

Finally, they reached the top. Louisa peered down, breathing through her jumper and squinting through the smoke. She couldn't see much, the odd shadow of a figure or machines, but not a lot.

"We're gonna have to climb in."

"How?" Nyssa asked.

"What?" Frank protested at the same time. Louisa studied him for a few seconds, before turning to Nyssa.

"We can jump unless ya've got any rope in that bag of magic tricks?" Louisa asked. Nyssa searched her shoulder bag.

"I've got some, but not a lot."

"It'll do." Louisa held her hand out and Nyssa chucked her the rope. It was tightly coiled, but unravelled it was roughly twenty metres.

"Is it long enough?" Annabeth asked.

"It'll have to be. One at a time though, OK?" They all nodded. They held onto the rope at one end and helped Louisa lower herself down. Frank was last.

"OK, shouldn't it be a bit brighter for a volcano?" Hazel whispered.

"Ssh!" Louisa told her. Hazel was instantly contrite.

Jason and Percy whipped up miniature hurricanes that helped clear the smoke.

Hazel had to cover her mouth to stop her crying out at the sight. They could all see the glass bubble and the technology imprisoning Leo, horrified at the needles and tubes as Nyssa and Louisa had been. Hazel looked at Louisa fearfully, but Louisa's attention was elsewhere. Not on Leo, but scanning the smoke.

"Hide." She breathed. They all scurried to obey, hearing the verging temper in her voice.

Telkhines stumbled out of the smoke, followed by the giant man Nyssa had seen in her dreams.

"Wake him up." The man snarled. A telkhine hurried over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. Leo sat bolt upright, yelling out a cry of pain that they couldn't hear through the thick glass. "Excellent." The man strolled up to the bubble, his hands behind his back with an air of importance. "Mr. Valdez, how nice of you to join us." Leo looked confused, trying to lip-read. The man gave a half-turn and gestured. Lights flared through the smoke, illuminating a horrible sight. Leo started panicking, pressing his hands to the glass in horror.

There were more machines, seven more identical to his prison. Leo started shaking his head and the man laughed. The deep, booming laugh thunder around the volcano with chilling echoes. "One for each of your pathetic friends." Leo didn't hear the man, but he must have understood as he looked more stricken than before.

Louisa mouthed a curse, glancing at her friends.

The man turned away from Leo, deeply inhaling the smoke, closing his eyes.

A wide grin spread across his pale features and his eyes opened, momentarily glowing aqua blue. The blue faded into his normal eye colour. "It seems they're already here."

"Move!" Louisa ordered at the same time as the man instructed the telkhines to find the demigods and follow Plan A, whatever that was.

Nyssa and Louisa instantly sprinted for Leo while Percy and Jason whipped up a storm inside the volcano, Hazel creating rocky panels over the pits of lava in case the volcano decided 'too many strange things- must explode'. Frank, Nico and Annabeth were taking down telkhines.

Louisa had never seen Leo look so hopeful, his eyes shining through his exhaustion. Louisa put her hand to the glass and Leo did too. "Nyssa, how long is it gonna take?"

"Couple of minutes. Try and buy me some time."

"Right." Louisa managed to pull her gaze from Leo's and turn around to face about half a dozen telkhines wielding red-hot blades or balls of fire they had collected from forges. Louisa drew her sword, ducking a wild fireball. It rippled over the glass bubble. Leo flinched and sat back, watching the battle with wide eyes, but no noise.

Nyssa was hacking the controls, desperately trying to free her brother. There was an access code and Hephaestus-style security codes that even she couldn't hack.

Leo pulled his gaze from his violent wife and looked at his sister. Judging by the increasing look of frustration she was wearing, she couldn't crack the codes. Leo knocked on the glass, but she didn't hear him. He tried to remove the oxygen mask, but it didn't budge. Neither did the needles. He resulted in waving like crazy. Nyssa eventually looked round. Leo pointed at the control panel and held eight fingers up. She frowned, shaking her head in confusion. Leo waved his hands again, held up eight, dropped six and then held up four. She still didn't understand. Leo was trying to remember the rest of the code he had watched the telkhines put in numerous times to unlock the controls.

Eight, two, four, one, five, three, two, six.

Eventually, Nyssa understood, typing in the numbers. The controls whirred into life and she set to work, the frustration in her expression easing slightly. The needles removed themselves from Leo's limbs, making his skin sting momentarily.

The next thing he knew, the glass bubble was opening beneath him like the lens on an old camera. He fell to the floor, but Louisa suddenly appeared, catching him in her arms. Leo was a bit dazed at first. "Leo?" She asked. Leo blinked a couple of times, pulling himself together and shifting his arms weakly around her in response. She half-sighed and half-laughed in relief, hugging him tightly without hurting him, her fingers curling in his hair.

"Hi." Leo mumbled.

"We'll get ya out of here, Valdez." Leo managed a nod, finding himself leaning on her more and more as the seconds passed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Louisa glanced over her shoulder and saw the giant man that had ordered the telkhines to attack.

"As far away from your ugly mug as possible." Nyssa turned up and took Leo from Louisa. He seemed pale and shaky, his wide eyes fixed on the floor. Nyssa took her brother to a safe distance.

"Leaving without your friends?" The man gestured.

The others had been caught and imprisoned in the other glass bubbles. Louisa didn't understand how they had been caught. "You are confused. That's interesting." The man chuckled. "I am a thing of surprises, Mrs Valdez." She fixed him with a death glare.

"Let 'em go."

"Or what?" The man taunted. "I've heard stories about you. The only demigod to be born of Greek and Roman heritage, a child of the seas and unbeatable, so I've heard." He looked at her casually. "I think you're acts of supposed bravery are just child's play."

"Child's play." Louisa repeated, a hint of impending danger in her tone. She ditched her sword and drew two hunting knives instead. "Funny ya know who I am, but I don't know shit 'bout you."

"Oh, silly me. I should have introduced myself earlier." The man gave a mock bow. "I am the Element Master." Louisa found herself cracking up with laughter. "You find my name amusing?"

"That's a crap name."

"And you can do better?"

"Heck, anythin' you can do, I can do better." Louisa smirked.

"Oh really now?" The Element Master gave a laugh. "I think I've just found your fatal flaw."

* * *

**And cliffy! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, the Internet was down. And this chapter would have been better had I had the time this morning. But I was up at six this morning, out at half six and running a stall at the boot fair for another six hours. I got £15 for helping! BOOK MONEY! (And chocolate money, obviously- my choccie tub is empty :( )**

**Anywho, reviews would be nice! :D **


	233. The fight you've all been waiting for!

**I am going to try and get this out of the way before attempting to rewrite and shorten the whole thing. After this update, no more on this story, I will work on others. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Louisa summoned her bow and loaded it, aiming at the Element Master (she still couldn't get over that name). He watched her calmly and casually, his eyes glinting in amusement while his hands rested behind his back and the air of a dictator clung to him. Louisa hated people like him.

She fired, the arrow exploding into a billowing cloud of smoke. She ran straight for where he had been, drawing a knife and holding her bow ready to whack someone with it.

Slashing at the spot he had been in, she nearly stumbled.

OK, so maybe he was a bit of a ninja… that didn't mean she wouldn't kick his ass for taking her Valdez and her friends.

"Can't find me? Tsk, such a shame." He appeared out of nowhere, the smoke clinging to him in an almost desperate fashion. Louisa braced herself, her bow at her side and her knife at the ready, point to the floor. He gave a mocking laugh. "Oh, you are definitely entertaining, I'll give you that." He was trying to trigger her temper- the git! Louisa made a mental note to thank Jessica for the countless anger management lessons.

He drew back a fist and took a well-placed swing at her. She ducked forward and buried her knife in his thigh. He tried to grab her, but she spun out of the way and swung her bow up, slamming it into his face.

Louisa darted out of range, loading and aiming at him. The smoke had pretty much cleared now.

She was a bit unnerved for him to casually pull the knife from his leg. It didn't bleed, but flickered with fire and healed. Glancing at the blade, she saw it was red hot. That wasn't good.

He smirked at her horror at the fiery blade. "You can thank your husband for this." He held the tip of the knife between his first two fingers, bringing his arm round and freeing it in her direction. She fired her arrow and knocked the knife from the air with her bow. Its heat seared across her fingers, making her wince.

Her arrow struck the ground at his feet and let out an ear damning shriek. He covered his ears and staggered away, grimacing and doubling over in pain. She pounced, bringing her bow down on the back of his head, kneeing him in the face before he fell and landing a solid punch to his stomach.

Despite being winded with a heavy nose bleed, he was laughing. "There's the fiery warrior I wanted." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple remote control with one, big red button on it. "Do you know what this is?" He asked calmly. He motioned at her trapped friends and family. "One press of this button and all their powers will be mine. The strength of Ares, the smart of Athena, the power of Poseidon, shadow control and precious metals of Hades, charmspeak of Aphrodite. And don't forget fire of Hephaestus." He laughed triumphantly and mockingly again. "I couldn't ask for a better collection of demigods, thank you."

"Hey, if I pulled this out, would it break?" The Element Master spun round.

In her Master Assassin robes- the purple, black and blue ones **(from End of the World story)** - was Lucy-Jo. She was quite happily digging her knife into a control panel and ripping sections of it up. She had a handful of wires and was ready to pull them out.

"Don't be stupid, mortal."

"She doesn't like it if you call her stupid." Joel and Neville strolled out of the shadows, both of them armed with normal hunting knives and in casual street clothes, unlike their friend.

Joel turned to Lucy-Jo. "Break stuff, L.J, break stuff."

"With pleasure…" Lucy-Jo smirked, ripping the wires out. Clarisse tumbled out of her imprisonment. "Oh, Lou, kick his ass for me. I'll join in later; I've got stuff to break."

"Not all of it, L.J. We want to study it." Joel and Neville hurried forward and managed to save a control panel before she ripped it up.

"Oy, fathead, we were fightin', remember?" The Element Master spun back to Louisa, drawing his sica. She was pleased to see his was angry.

Lucy-Jo had a thing for ticking people off. That's why Louisa had first become friends with her.

The Element Master charged Louisa, holding his sword in both hands to the right of his head. He gave an angered battle cry. Louisa dodged the first swing and kicked him in his stomach. He doubled up, winded and she jumped up, sitting on his back. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she flipped them over, doing a handstand and smashing his head onto the floor.

His grip slackened on his blade. She twisted and was on her feet, kicking his weapon away and leaving him defenceless and dazed with a possible concussion.

Grabbing him by his hair, she forced him to sit up, slinging her bow over her shoulders. She drew an arrow and pressed the poisoned tip to his throat.

"I honestly was expecting more of a challenge." He grabbed her forearm and his hand flared to white-hot in a second. Crying out, Louisa snatched her arm away. She freed her bow, gritting her teeth against the pain. She shot the poisoned arrow at his chest, but he merely snatched it from thin air.

He rose slowly, snapping the arrow in half and chucking the pieces to either side.

"Hey, Lou, what about that team-up we talked about ages ago?" Lucy-Jo called.

"Go for it." Louisa replied, gingerly checking the burn on her arm. A blur of silver flashed past her head and embedded itself in the Element Master's left eye. He roared in pain, but it also caused a ring of white-hot flames to explode out of him. Everyone out of the bubble hit the dirt, the flames bringing a scorching, thick whoosh of boiling hot air with them.

"OK, try not to do that again." Joel told his friend.

"Yeah, right, I got it." Lucy-Jo grumbled. "I half-blinded him though- I've gotta get credit for that."

"You half-blinded him and nearly had us roasted as a resulting factor."

"Neville, we talked about ya usin' the whole nerdy phrases, remember?"

"Shut up and go and do your goddamn job." Lucy-Jo smiled and literally bounced to Louisa's side.

"Are all you Assassins this happy with ya job?"

"You be an Assassin for most of ya life 'n' ya pick up a strange sense of humour."

"I've noticed." They looked at the Element Master as he pulled the knife free from his eye and he gave another thunderous bellow of pain. Blood and other aqueous liquid flowed from the empty eye socket.

Louisa quickly freed and loaded her bow, firing. The arrow landed square in his other eye and he screamed again.

"Always go for the eyes- it'll either be a quick kill-shot or a kill-shot in the long run." Lucy-Jo advised.

"I've been told not to get Assassin trainin' off ya."

"Well, that's a shame- you'd make a great Assassin."

"Thank you."

"Oy, I want in."

"Clarisse, where've ya been for the last five minutes?" Clarisse glowered at Louisa.

"I was trying to get a weapon off of those punks." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at a dozen or so yellow dust piles.

"Must have been such a struggle…" Lucy-Jo muttered. Clarisse flicked her glower to the Assassin, but decided against fighting her- she had seen Lucy-Jo kill before. It wasn't pretty and that was coming from a daughter of the war god.

Together, the two demigods and the Assassin ran at the eyeless man. He could hear their approaching footsteps and pressed the button.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy-Jo noticed the other six trapped demigods crying in pain in their bubbles, no sound reaching those outside.

The Element Master got to his feet with strength he didn't have. He had a rainbow glow about him- green, silver, blue, black, orange and so many other colours; all blending and swirling together.

He threw out his hand and the ground around Clarisse fell away, leaving her on a rocky podium with a wide moat with a long drop to lava far down.

Throwing out his other hand, skeletons dug themselves out of the solid rock. All of them had bones at odd angles and Louisa realised they could be fallen hikers. She stabbed a skeleton through the head when it got in the way and carried on running at the Element Master.

He sensed her presence and clapped. A hurricane whipped up around her, drawing the air from her lungs. She slowed and stumbled, falling to her knees as she struggled to breathe.

Lucy-Jo was having more trouble. See, people went down a lot easier than skeletons and these things refused to die. Being an Assassin, it was highly annoying to not have victims die on you when they were decapitated or had their limbs ripped off.

Something grabbed the back of her robes and she was being dragged back. Somebody shouted her name. A few seconds later, the force pulling her was gone and replaced with Joel. He looked concerned, holding his knife at the ready.

Louisa closed her eyes as she felt unconsciousness tugging at her mind. Raising her hand shakily, she prayed to her father.

The hurricane dissipated and slammed into the Element Master, sending him flying a good few metres.

"Lou?" Somebody asked weakly. Louisa glanced round and saw Leo stumbling towards her. Breathing in lungfuls of air, she watched him approach with hesitant and dizzy steps. Eventually her head cleared and she got up, catching Leo as his knees gave way. Nyssa was a few steps behind, punching a telkhine in the face.

"Leo, come on." Nyssa put a sisterly arm around him and helped keep him on his feet.

"But I want to help Lou…" He protested feebly.

"It's a miracle you got over here without collapsing." Nyssa smiled kindly. "Come on." She insisted. Leo reluctantly followed, leaning on his sister heavily.

Louisa turned back to find the Element Master a few metres away.

"I may not see you, but I will find you."

"Oh please." Louisa loaded her bow. "Ya said you found my fatal flaw, but ya ain't done anythin' ta use that to your advantage. You are nothin' without their powers." As if on cue, Neville threw a switch and the other demigods were free. Telkhines scattered as Percy whipped up a hurricane and sent it after them. "Should you ever recover, remember ta never pick on me or my family." She fired. The arrow whistled through the air and landed with a resounding thud in his chest. An electric pulse coursed through his body, pure lightning unleashed. Jason backed it up, bringing down his own lightning bolt.

Louisa kicked the body for good measure as soon as it had keeled over. The man gave a last whimper of pain.

Only Louisa heard what he had said: _You lose_.


End file.
